


Высокие небеса Тулузы

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Detectives, France (Country), Historical, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Psychological Drama, Theatre, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 193,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед вами - псевдоисторический порнороман с элементами детектива.<br/>В далеком 1775 году на поэтическом фестивале в городе Тулузе молодой начинающий актер занял второе место, получив в качестве приза серебряную лилию. С этого и начались его злоключения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Акт 1 "Сердце тирана". Действие 1 "Лилия и лев".

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное, бесконечное и нечеловеческое авторское спасибо соавторам, вдохновителям и пинателям - Admiral zur See и Эльвюне, ибо: "Ничего бы не было, когда б не ты!" (с) 
> 
> \-----------------------------  
> Текст создан с использованием реальных исторических данных, однако историческим романом он ни в коей мере не является. Скорее, это наша общая дань восхищения красотой минувших эпох.

Мы все грешны, и ты греши, не забывая петь осанну,  
Не забывая поднимать коней и чувства на дыбы.  
Дыши, ма шер ами, дыши, держи балетную осанку,  
Пусть этот мир тебя предаст – ты все равно его люби.

Живи на сущие гроши, люби внезапно и случайно,  
Пусть нашу жизнь танцует тот, кто в ней не смыслит ни аза.  
Дыши, мой ангелок, дыши, лишь об одном мечтая тайно –  
Чтоб этот мир не отводил свои бесстыжие глаза.

О.Родионова

 

«Неудачник, имей смелость признать это. Смирись, влачи свой тяжкий крест. Ты Unfelix, как именовали подобных несчастливцев чопорные древние римляне. Тот, кого не любит Фортуна. Ты ей не приглянулся, и она, капризная и ветреная, прошла мимо. Нет, сперва она поманила тебя пальчиком и озарила улыбкой. Ты со всех ног ринулся на лукавый зов, а она тем временем преспокойно удалилась с другим. Оставив тебя горевать в поисках ответа на бессмысленный вопрос: «За что? Почему? Чем я хуже других? Почему им достается все, а мне - ничего?»  
Франсуа Моран знал за собой скверную манеру: преувеличивать свои несчастья до такой степени, что мир казался окрашенным лишь исключительно в черные и траурные цвета. Чтобы можно было предаваться бесконечному отчаянию на руинах несбывшихся надежд, и оплакивать молодость, загубленную подлыми интригами конкурентов.  
На самом деле все обстояло не так уж и скверно. Его кошелек не пустовал, и нумер в неплохой гостинице был оплачен на неделю вперед, так что ему никак не грозило оказаться посреди ночи на холодной и мокрой мостовой.  
Зримым и весомым подтверждением незаурядных способностей месье Морана была вещица, бережно хранимая в изящной лакированной шкатулке с надежным замком. Три дня тому он заполучил ее в честном сражении с незаурядными соперниками. Теперь награда по праву принадлежала ему и только ему. Серебряная лилия, второй приз тулузского Фестиваля Цветов, поэтического состязания, призванного возродить старинные традиции Юга. Награда, которую оспаривали по меньшей мере два десятка претендентов, а получил - он. Проезжий гость, рискнувший принять участие в турнире, руководствуясь не так стремлением к красоте и гармонии поэтического слога, как более банальной или незамысловатой целью - добыть средства к существованию. Или свести знакомство с кем-нибудь, кто мог бы эти средства предоставить.  
В целом смелый замысел месье Морана удался. Талант принес ему второе место, вознаграждение и некоторое количество золотых луидоров - а вот со знакомствами ничего не сложилось. Местное общество не желало допускать в свои ряды юного выскочку, отдарившись деньгами и серебряной безделушкой. Пусть Франсуа и был уроженцем здешних краев, он нес на себе незримое пылающее клеймо позорного ремесла, делавшее его отщепенцем в глазах местных любителей изящного слога.  
Месье Моран был актером. Без места, увы-увы. Труппа, где он служил последний год, развалилась под бременем неоплаченных долговых расписок, жизненных тягот и бесконечных ссор между господами комедиантами. Нового места подыскать пока не удавалось, а доля, доставшаяся Франсуа при подведении общего плачевного баланса, стремительно утекла сквозь пальцы. Месье Моран даже не мог в точности сказать, на что истратил деньги. Его гардероб по-прежнему оставлял желать лучшего, а перспективы были самыми неутешительными. Тулузский Фестиваль мнился недурным шансом проявить себя… если бы не неприязнь госпожи Фортуны.  
Ее скудные дары свелись к серебряному цветку и письму, доставленному в гостиницу нынешним утром. Письму, вложенному в узкий конверт и запечатанному кляксой зеленого воска.  
Нетерпеливо разодрав конверт, Франсуа вытащил лист дорогой писчей бумаги в едва различимых глазом лиловых разводах и с изображением букетов фиалок и сирени на срезе. Текст был написан аккуратным и строгим почерком, не поймешь, мужским или женским. Начиналось письмо с изысканно-сдержанных восхищений талантами месье Морана и поздравлениями с успехом на Фестивале, а завершалось предложением встречи. Сегодня в полдень, в кофейне «Голова мавра», что на Ратушной площади. Вместо подписи красовались небрежно черкнутые инициалы, «Ш. д'А».  
Франсуа перечитал краткое письмецо по меньшей мере трижды. Даже обнюхал - от бумаги едва различимо веяло вербеновой водой - и осторожно возликовал. Послание от таинственной незнакомки или незнакомца могло стать тем заветным ключиком, что распахнет перед месье Мораном наглухо замкнутые двери к славе, успеху и доходам. Но могло и обернуться источником больших-больших неприятностей. Франсуа не обманывался касательно своего статуса и места в жизни, понимая: он не в том положении, чтобы быть переборчивым и крутить носом.  
«Разве не этого ты добивался? - вопрошал он отражение в тусклой глубине гостиничного зеркала, приводя себя в порядок перед выходом. - Тебе посчастливилось произвести хорошее впечатление! Может статься, ты обретешь покровительницу, прекрасную и щедрую. Или чем черт не шутит, вдруг тебе предложат место в каком-нибудь из здешних театров? На худой конец, ты недурно угостишься за чужой счет. Ты актер, Франсуа. Создание, продажное по самой своей сущности. Не гневи Удачу, беги на свидание. Постарайся быть милым и обаятельным».  
«Так-то оно так, - старчески поскрипывал скептицизм, опиравшийся на костыли Недоверчивости и Практичности, - и все же, прежде чем нестись невесть куда сломя голову, поразмыслил бы немного. Сколько их было, молодых да ранних, готовых на все и немножко больше сверх того заради пары лишних золотых? Где они теперь? Что они теперь? Побираются именем Господа или прозябают на ролях без речей в провинциальных труппах, скорбя над бездарно растраченной молодостью. Не спеши. Подобно глупому мотыльку, ты всегда успеешь опалить свои крылышки… но вот где ты добудешь новые?»  
«Замолчи, ради всего святого, - огрызнулся Франсуа, пытаясь сообразить, какой из трех его камзолов достоин выхода в свет. Все они когда-то выглядели весьма и весьма неплохо, но, многократно ушитые и тщательно залатанные, постепенно преобразились в обноски, с трудом сохранявшие пристойный внешний вид. Таким было все земное имущество Франсуа. Доставшееся от приятелей и знакомцев, пожертвованное театру щедрыми меценатами, купленное у старьевщиков. От дешевых туфель с фальшивыми стразами в пряжках и протершихся чулок до рубашки с поддельными брюссельскими кружевами и растрескавшегося кофра. Настоящим в этом царстве подержанных вещей оставался только сам месье Моран. - Предлагаешь сидеть, сложа руки и смиренно ожидая у моря погоды? Так вся жизнь пройдет! С чем я останусь - с пустым карманом и сожалениями?»  
Скептицизм с достоинством отмолчался, не сыскав достойных возражений. Франсуа поддернул кружева, невесело улыбнулся зеркалу, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь. Пожалуй, месье Моран слишком часто смотрелся в зеркала - не любуясь, но холодно и придирчиво оценивая себя. Как ремесленник осматривает созданный для тонкой работы инструмент, записной дуэлянт - шпагу, а ростовщик - принесенный на продажу фамильный алмаз. Франсуа Моран, уроженец Каркассона, начинающий актер двадцати трех лет от роду: стройная фигурка, грива каштановых локонов, карие выразительные глаза, нежно-смуглая кожа, хорошая память и поэтический талант. Все при нем, но покамест никакого проку с этих достоинств. Ни работы, ни знатного покровителя или щедрой патронессы, ни денег, ни громкого имени. Может, псевдоним взять, как водится у театральной братии, скрывающей настоящие имена за звучными прозвищами? Франсуа де Лис. М-да.  
Прекрасная Тулуза, город розового камня, золотого песчаника и белоснежного мрамора, улыбалась гостю, ложась под стертые подошвы туфель древними мостовыми горбатых улочек, овевая зеленью платанов и горьким благоуханием цветущих апельсинов. Медленно несла воды к побережью заточенная в узких набережных Гаронна. У фонтанов на площадях перекликались торговки, постукивали высокими копытцами запряженные в тележки мулы. Из распахнутых окон кофейни «Голова мавра» пахло ванилью и жареными кофейными зернами, сладостью и покоем. Полосатые навесы над окнами пропитались солнечным зноем, и, перешагивая порог, посетитель кофейни на мгновение зажмуривался, окунаясь в благословенную тень и прохладу.  
Зажмурился и молодой актер, запоздало вопрошая: по каким признакам он сумеет опознать автора письма? Кто станет для него посланцем удачи? Может, вон та очаровательная незнакомка в дальнем углу за отдельным столиком, вся в пышной кипени юбок и острых взблесках драгоценностей? Франсуа безотчетно двинулся в сторону женщины, выкраивая на лице любезнейшую из улыбок и сгорая в незримом пламени стыда - за бедность наряда, за свою неуместность в дорогом заведении, куда подобным ему вход был заказан. Сколько трескучих слов высказано и написано в защиту честной бедности, но что-то мало сыщется желающих добровольно ринуться в ее объятия. Как бы поубедительнее доказать красотке и возможной покровительнице, что месье Моран вовсе не живет подаяниями и не перебивается с хлеба на воду? Просто у него… временные финансовые трудности.  
\- Месье Моран, полагаю?  
Дорогу к мечтам и сияющим надеждам в лице прекрасной дамы, как раз собиравшейся уходить, преградила трость. Добротная, черного дерева трость из тех, что именуются «веским доказательством», перехваченная парой серебряных колец. Скользнув мимолетным взглядом по трости, Франсуа в крайнем удивлении воззрился на ее хозяина. Испытав невольное замешательство и сильнейшее желание рвануть к дверям кофейной, выскочить наружу и мчаться без оглядки, куда глаза глядят.  
Жизнь порой вынуждает людей к смелости наперекор характеру и доводам рассудка. Еще пробуждению смелости весьма способствует осознание того, что вы немало должны кредиторам, и вам вскорости нужно как-то расплатиться. Во избежание знакомства с долговой тюрьмой.  
\- Д-да, это я…  
\- Вы вовремя, - трость со звонким щелчком прислонили к столику. - Присаживайтесь.  
Традиционного «прошу вас» не прозвучало. Это была не просьба, но слабо завуалированный флером вежливости приказ.  
Франсуа послушно сел на мягкий стул. Ощутив, что ноги невольно подгибаются в коленях. Хотя страшиться ему вроде было бы нечего. Что могло угрожать ему здесь, в людной кофейной, посреди шумного города?  
Напротив него с удобством расположился молодой мужчина. Возрастом лет на шесть или семь лет постарше оробевшего месье Морана. Облаченный в черное - непроницаемый цвет судейских крючкотворов, чиновников и священников. И личностей, достаточно уверенных в себе, чтобы вызывающе презреть требования столичной моды, настаивающей на сочетании ярких тканей, жесткости прошитых золотыми нитями кружев, мишуре и блеске. Черный бархат глубокого оттенка и добротной выделки был хорош сам по себе, оттеняя незаурядную внешность незнакомца. Атлетическая фигура, высокий рост. Перехваченные черным бантом длинные ненапудренные локоны цвета осенней листвы или лисьей шкуры, брови и ресницы на тон темнее. Светло-синие глаза, тяжеловатый подбородок с ямкой посередке - вылитый норманнский завоеватель, облагороженный в соответствии с галантностью нынешних веков. Но кто он таков на самом деле? Местный скучающий аристократ, решивший изобразить благодетеля и покровителя искусств? Месье Моран не мог припомнить, чтобы видел эту приметную личность на Фестивале, но это ничего не значило - актер тогда был слишком взволнован, чтобы обращать пристальное внимание на зрителей.  
«Кем бы не оказался этот холеный красавчик, ты должен ему понравится. Не забывай это, Франсуа».  
Блондин со вкусом допил свой кофе, закусил тарталеткой и лишь затем изволил одарить благодушно-снисходительным взглядом Франсуа, благовоспитанно жавшегося на краешке стула.  
\- Простите, месье Моран, что не оправдал ваших радужных надежд, - голос у красавца в черном был под стать внешности: богатого тембра и преисполненный легкой язвительности. - Вы явно ожидали современное воплощение прекрасной дамы Клеманс Изор, восхищенной вашим талантом, а встретили всего лишь меня. Д’Арнье, к вашим услугам.  
Месье д’Арнье не счел нужным прибавить к своей фамилии ни имени, ни титула, ни звания, ни хотя бы родового прозвища или места своего рождения. Просто «д’Арнье», точно знающему достаточно сказанного. Однако юному актеру прозвучавшая фамилия не говорила ровным счетом ничего. Франсуа не имел счастья быть знакомым с высшим светом Тулузы - к которому, бесспорно, принадлежал господин д’Арнье. Так что актер ограничился вежливым кивком, изобразив обликом и фигурой живейшее внимание к словам собеседника. Ему и в самом деле не терпелось узнать, что могло потребоваться столь представительному и знатному господину от заезжего лицедея.  
\- Но, хоть я и не мадам Изор, я льщу себя надеждой, что способен без труда отличить сияние неограненного бриллианта от блеска дешевой стекляшки, - неспешно развивал свою мысль месье д’Арнье. - Сие сложное искусство оказалось явно не по зубам судьям Фестиваля. Иначе сейчас вы наслаждались бы титулом победителя турнира и обществом восхищенных поклонниц. К величайшему прискорбию, наше жюри с головой погрязло в личных дрязгах и интригах, предпочитая вознаграждать давних любимчиков и откровенно пренебрегая талантом, явившимся со стороны. Месье Моран, вам несказанно посчастливилось, что они расщедрились хотя бы на второе место. Надеюсь, вас не лишили заслуженной награды? На одном из Фестивалей уже случился прискорбный прецедент - молодой человек, удостоенный третьего места, так и не дождался ни обещанного вознаграждения, ни приза. Обычно хваленый Цветочный Фестиваль - скучнейшее зрелище, больше смахивающее на перепалку трескучих сорок пополам с болтовней вздорных кумушек и ярмаркой перезрелых в девичестве невест. Благодаря вам празднество этого года обрело истинный смысл своего существования. Вы, месье Моран, вернули нашему Фестивалю давно утраченное очарование истинной поэзии Юга.  
Франсуа польщенно зажмурился. Его не часто осыпали комплиментами. Будет верным сказать, что похвала месье д’Арнье была едва ли не первой в жизни молодого актера. Хоть одна живая душа в Тулузе по заслугам оценила его творческие муки и старания.  
\- …и мне подумалось: месье Моран наверняка не отринет скромный дар провинциального ценителя искусства. Ибо взрастающие таланты нуждаются не только в словесном поощрении, но и в материальной опоре, - господин д’Арнье на редкость уместно процитировал строчку о том, как цветы чахнут без полива, а таланты - без призрения. - Полагаю, что, коли природа не наградила вас способностью к стихосложению, вы вполне можете оказать поддержку тому, у кого эта способность имеется - но кто волей обстоятельств лишен возможности проявить ее в полной мере.  
\- Я не… - растерянно и смущенно забормотал Франсуа. Болтун и острослов, он в кои веки не мог отыскать подходящих фраз. Неужто ему впрямь удалось растрогать своими стихами чье-то сердце - и теперь ему перепадет пригоршня звонких, таких необходимых деньжат, и шуршащих ассигнаций? Затверженным жестом он прижал руки к груди, торопливо и сбивчиво зачастив: - Я очень благодарен вам, месье д’Арнье. Честное слово, даже не знаю, как выразить вам мою бесконечную признательность за вашу доброту и…  
Д’Арнье прервал актерское словоизвержение небрежным жестом руки. С указательного пальца сверкнул огненной искоркой небольшой рубин в золотой оправе. Спокойно-прохладный взгляд серых глаз неуловимо изменился, словно в водной толще проскользнула, извиваясь, стремящаяся к добыче змея. Франсуа этого не заметил, всецело поглощенный радужными планами на будущее и хвалами благосклонной удаче.  
\- Если вы впрямь желаете высказать мне свою признательность, месье Моран, то вам не составит труда понять, как именно вы можете это сделать, - безмятежно изрек д’Арнье. И, не меняя интонации, присовокупил: - Не разочаровывайте меня - не вздумайте вскакивать, громогласно возмущаться или лезть в драку. Будет досадно, если ваше пребывание в прекрасной Тулузе омрачит визит в полицейский участок и знакомство с тамошним узилищем. Маленькое уточнение, месье Моран, прежде чем вы преисполнитесь праведным негодованием. Вознаграждение, о котором идет речь, составляет по меньшей мере двести ливров. А то и больше. В зависимости от проявленных вами талантов и способностей.  
«Двести ливров!» - названная сумма вынудила Франсуа осечься на первых словах обличительной речи. Молодой актер растерянно заморгал, соображая. Для него не стал неожиданным открытием тот факт, что актрисы провинциальных театров вовсю приторговывают своей благосклонностью, да и актеры ничуть не отстают от подруг и соратниц по ремеслу. «Жить-то надо! - без малейшего смущения оправдывались жрецы и жрицы Мельпомены, принимая букеты и подарки, драгоценные безделушки и приглашения на ужины, завершавшиеся с первыми лучами солнца. - Жизнь у нас всего одна, другой не будет. Глупо пренебрегать шансом, когда он сам идет тебе в руки. А душа? Ну что - душа…»  
На счету самого Франсуа тоже числилось несколько галантных побед - служанки, провинциальные мещаночки и дамы преклонных лет, очарованные его молодостью и смазливой мордашкой. Франсуа безмерно льстило внимание женщин, но куда больше его привлекала возможность украдкой запустить руку в их кошелек. Поклонницы охотно угощали месье Морана обедами, оплачивали актерские долги - или хотя бы штопали его рубашки.  
Узнал Франсуа и о том, что среди поклонников театра порой встречаются такие, что предпочитают общество не очаровательных и бойких на язык актрис, но мужчин-актеров. Среди лицедеев подобное увлечение обходительно именовалось «английской страстью», эти слова сопровождались ехидным смешком и соответствующей гримаской. Впрочем, молодым и пригожим с лица актерам надлежало в бОльшей степени опасаться не домогательств навязчивых поклонников, а загребущих и назойливых рук старших товарищей по сцене. Премьеры и содержатели трупп полагали неотъемлемым правом укладывать в свою постель приглянувшийся молодняк, вне зависимости от пола и желания последнего. Франсуа Моран пока успешно избегал сей плачевной участи, но смешливая Фортуна решила не оставлять его своим вниманием. Двести ливров - слишком большое искушение, чтобы нуждающийся молодой актер мог с презрением отвергнуть его. Двести ливров. Возможность рассчитаться с обременительными долгами и оплатить гостиничный нумер, месяц безбедной и вольной жизни, за который он подыщет себе достойное место…  
Франсуа еще не всецело овладел искусством скрывать свои чувства, а физиономия у него с рождения была на редкость подвижной и выразительной. Господин д’Арнье откровенно любовался на то, какие муки испытывает его собеседник, вколачивая последние гвозди в крышку гроба:  
\- На вашем месте, месье Моран, я бы не предавался столь долгим и тяжким моральным терзаниям. Задумайтесь об иных вещах, простых и понятных. Прежде, чем назначить эту встречу, я навел о вас кое-какие справки. Вы прибыли в Тулузу месяц тому - и уже успели задолжать местным торговцам и кредиторам довольно кругленькую сумму. У вас нет работы, нет и щедрой подруги, которая поддержала бы вас в трудные дни. Да, вы прекрасно выступили на Фестивале, мне пришлась весьма по душе отвага, с которой вы держались на сцене в окружении недоброжелателей - но, боюсь, этим ваш успех и ограничится. Штат местных трупп давно укомплектован, вряд ли директорам и владельцам трупп захочется принять к себе нового человека, даже увенчанного лаврами Фестиваля. Но если за вас похлопочут - совсем другое дело… Впрочем, о чем это я, - оборвал сам себя д’Арнье. - Вы произвели на меня впечатление благоразумного человека, месье Моран, вот и решайте сами. Но поспешите, ибо долгие колебания пагубны. Да, предвкушение блаженства порой бывает слаще самого обладания, но только не в вашем случае. Ваша персона заинтриговала меня, но вспыхнувший интерес может столь же быстро угаснуть - особенно если вы продолжите столь очаровательно, но нерешительно мямлить. Или вас терзают иные сомнения? Могу уверить вас, что вашему здоровью и рассудку ничего не угрожает - подобные забавы отнюдь не в моем вкусе. Итак, да или нет? - синие глаза сдержанно блеснули.  
\- Но я… - заикнулся Франсуа.  
\- Да или нет? - с легким нажимом повторил д’Арнье. Было ясно, что повторять свой вопрос по третьему разу он не намерен.  
\- Да, - выдавил месье Моран, не сумев справится с перехватившей горло судорогой.  
\- Прекрасно, - произнес д’Арнье с таким видом, будто он ни мгновения не сомневался в том, что услышит нужный ему ответ. - Вы не пожалеете, - щелчком пальцев он подозвал прислужника кофейни, кивком указал на притихшего актера: - Подайте моему гостю угощение по его вкусу и запишите на мой счет. Не скромничайте, месье Моран, побалуйте себя. Я навещу вас нынче - вы ведь живете в нумерах мадам Деливрон, что в переулке за площадью Ангелов? - блеснул он осведомленностью на прощание. - Думаю, часов семь вечера вас вполне устроит? - он удалился, не дожидаясь ответа и предоставив Франсуа сверлить яростным взглядом безупречно прямую спину.  
Заказанные сладости не смогли отбить привкуса горечи на языке. Франсуа пребывал в растерянности и нешуточном испуге. Молодой месье Моран прекрасно ладил с женщинами, не страшился высмеивать со сцены тех, кто был куда выше его по званию и рождению, не бежал от драк… Но мысль о том, что сегодняшним вечером ему предстоит лечь в постель с мужчиной скручивала его внутренности в комок, посыпанный толченым льдом. Франсуа страшила не возможная телесная боль, но ужас утраты душевной целостности и потеря достоинства. Он больше не будет прежним Франсуа Мораном, веселым и жизнерадостным, став неким отвратительным созданием, порченым и доступным. Актер до дрожи в коленках боялся д’Арнье. Ведь у того наверняка достанет возможности устроить молодому актеру целый букет неприятностей, буде Моран откажется от данного слова и не откроет дверь в назначенный час. Франсуа презирал себя - за то, что с такой легкостью согласился, в очередной раз подтвердив репутацию актеров как созданий распущенных, развратных и продажных. Д'Арнье посулил ему денег, и он тут же помчался за золотым призраком. Он добился желаемого, завладел чьим-то вниманием, произвел впечатление - а толку? Итогом всех стараний стало то, что месье Морана просто-напросто купили - легко и без труда. Наверное, месье д’Арнье с рождения привык получать все, что ему пожелается. Для него не составляет никакой разницы, чем будет его очередное приобретением: золотым зажимом для галстука, колечком, новым камзолом или живым человеком. В конце концов, Франсуа Моран всего лишь бродячий актер. Которому щедрым жестом предложили возможность неплохо заработать. Двести ливров за пустяковую услугу и возможное покровительство. От него ведь не убудет. Месье д’Арнье не производит впечатление человека, которому доставляет удовольствие созерцание чужих страданий…  
«Впечатление высокомерного и хладнокровного хлыща он производит, не обманывай себя. Он вынудит тебя изрядно попрыгать за каждую обещанную монетку. Со старанием и прилежанием. Боже милосердный, во что я только вляпался», - Франсуа скорбно уткнулся в вазочку с мороженым, облитым земляничным вареньем.

 

Несколько часов до наступления вечера стали для месье Морана истинным путем на Голгофу. Он извелся, представляя в уме картины одна ужаснее другой, и почти утвердившись в намерении заявить господину д’Арнье решительный отказ. Да, пусть он всего-навсего лицедей, кривляющийся на подмостках на потеху публике, но это не означает, что любому богатому нахалу дозволено превращать его в свою подстилку!  
Но, предаваясь этим отважным замыслам, Франсуа Моран старательно придавал себе необходимый куртуазный облик, как подобало перед важным свиданием. Даже вытащил из саквояжа тщательно завернутый в папиросную бумагу пудреный паричок и водрузил его на макушку, разочарованно вздохнув при виде отражения. Не пренебрег он и прочими телесными украшениями - надеясь, что толстый слой грима, пудры и краски скроет предательский багрянец испуга на его щеках. К тому же в свечном полумраке подкрашенная должным образом физиономия предстает куда более загадочной, яркой и привлекательной - господин д’Арнье останется доволен… гм… сделкой.  
«Может, он всего-навсего зло пошутил и не придет? Или у него окажутся более срочные дела?»  
Однако таинственный господин д’Арнье, ценитель поэзии и молодых начинающих талантов, явился, как зловещий призрак, ровно с последним ударом курантов на ратушной башне. Перешагнул порог, с легким презрением оглядел скромную обстановку небогатого гостиничного номера и кивнул Франсуа:  
\- Ценя ваше усердие, вынужден заметить - вы напрасно злоупотребили штукатуркой и белилами. Я бы простил ваши ухищрения, будь ваш возраст почтенным и преклонным. Умойтесь. Ни к чему скрывать вашу свежесть и юность.  
Приготовленные аргументы в свою защиту застыли на языке Франсуа тяжелым липким комком. Сейчас, когда д’Арнье так решительно вторгся в его скромное обиталище и не терпящим возражений голосом отдал первое распоряжение, Франсуа оробел и растерялся. На негнущихся ногах актер прошагал в угол за ширмой, где на табурете стояли расписанные аляповатыми синими цветами кувшин и тазик. Возможно, он упустил подходящий случай съязвить, к примеру, невинно уточнив, должен он вымыть только лицо, или иные части тела тоже, разрушив тем самым сковавшие его тело и разум оцепенение. Но Франсуа ощущал себя птичкой под завораживающим холодным взглядом д’Арнье, бездушным автоматом, способным лишь выполнять предписанные действия.  
Молодой человек склонился над тазом, стянув парик, смывая пудру и румяна. Старательно нанесенная на ресницы поддельная египетская тушь немедля потекла. Бросив взгляд в маленькое зеркальце, Франсуа увидел устремившиеся вниз по щекам жутковатые черные потеки. Он попытался смыть их, смешавшаяся с водой краска потекла по запястьям, промочив рукава и запятнав без того не новые кружева. Напомнив давнее правило гримерок: удалять нанесенный грим следует не водой, но салфетками, и желательно - избавившись от камзола и рубашки.  
Но Франсуа лепил одну ошибку на другую, выставляя себя в самом невыгодном свете и пребывая в вялом, испуганном отупении. Вода в тазу стала мутной и темной, на его мордашке не осталось ни единого следа столь тщательно наложенного макияжа. Он потянулся за висевшим рядом полотенцем, вытерся и уронил его на пол, испуганно-настороженно косясь на д’Арнье в ожидании нового приказания.  
\- Так намного лучше, - одобрил визитер, теперь низкий голос звучал спокойным добродушием. Пока Франсуа умывался, гость сбросил черный камзол и небрежно восседал на краю аккуратно заправленной постели в белоснежной сорочке и кюлотах, распуская завязки на манжетах. - Ну, что вы замерли, аки жена Лота? Раздевайтесь, не стоит расхаживать в мокрой рубахе, а то завтра расчихаетесь.  
«Пожалуйста, не надо, пошутили и будет. Не надо мне ваших денег, оставьте меня в покое», - едва не взмолился Франсуа, непослушными пальцами расстегивая пуговицы на жилете. Перламутровые округлые пуговки выскальзывали, не желая покидать петли. Он запутался в собственном шарфе, так тщательно вывязанном и уложенном нынешним вечером - жестко накрахмаленная лента не поддавалась, цепляясь за ногти. Франсуа ронял снятые вещи на пол, забывая о них, и изо всех сил пытаясь не смотреть в сторону д’Арнье. Тщетно - так он видел свое отражение в трельяже, издевательски подробно и всестороннее отражавшем процесс разоблачения.  
«Чего ты ждал - мадригалов и серенад при луне? Может, так оно бы и произошло, родись ты хорошенькой девицей. Но сейчас все будет просто и незамысловато: симпатичный товар меняется на деньги. Без прикрас и словесной мишуры».  
Франсуа неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, скидывая туфли. Зажмурившись, потянул через голову сорочку, всей кожей ощущая липкую жадность пристального взгляда д’Арнье.  
\- Дальше, дальше, - подбодрил его насмешливо-вежливый голос, когда молодой актер нерешительно потянулся к застежкам на штанах. - Верно, долой их, они совершенно ни к чему. Чулки можете оставить, вам пойдет. Как видите, месье Моран, нам совершенно нечего скрывать друг от друга, - удобно устроившийся в постели человек неспешно стянул через голову рубаху, демонстрируя мускулистый торс. Франсуа невольно сморгнул, искоса разглядывая полуобнаженного мужчину. Светлая кожа и перекатывающиеся под ней мышцы, густые светлые волосы. Воплощение безупречности, которому нет нужды прикладывать усилия к тому, чтобы повелевать женскими сердцами - они сами пестрым вихрем осеннего листопада опадут к ногам д’Арнье. Зачем подобному мужчине понадобился он, выглядящий по сравнению с д’Арнье совершеннейшим подростком, угловатым и неловким? Господи, зачем он вообще приехал в эту треклятую Тулузу?..  
Ощущение полнейшей беззащитности вдвойне усилилось после того, как актер исполнил повеление, оставшись только в чулках да еще в неприятно холодившей шею тонкой золотой цепочке с крестиком. Белый тонкий шелк резко контрастировал со смуглой от природы кожей Морана, слишком туго обтягивая ноги. Франсуа никак не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд от пестрого коврика на полу. А ведь предстоит заставить себя лечь в гостиничную постель - неширокую, но вполне достаточную для двух человек, с изголовьем из латунных прутьев с блестящими шариками.  
Д’Арнье разглядывал его, с головы до пят, чуть склонив голову на плечо, немного скептически, немного - с любопытством. Небрежно протянул руку - сильную, красиво вылепленную, приглашая присоединиться к нему. Их разделяло достаточное расстояние для того, чтобы Морану пришлось сделать маленький шаг навстречу, вложив чуть подрагивающие пальцы в чужую ладонь. Окончательно признавая чужую власть над собой и теряя возможность оправдать свое падение принуждением и насилием. Актер зябко повел плечами - и д’Арнье привлек его ближе, не говоря ни слова и безмятежно усмехаясь.  
«Тащит меня, словно девицу, с которой уже ясно, что визжать и отбиваться она не станет, а жеманится исключительно ради соблюдения приличий», - обреченно понял Франсуа, переступая через кучку собственного имущества на полу. Дрожа от холода, наполняющего душу, от прикосновений казавшихся слишком горячими пальцев на запястье. Колено на краю постели, ощущение смятой ткани, запах лаванды, которой было пропитано гостиничное белье. Франсуа судорожно перевел дыхание, обнаружив, что сердце заполошно колотится в горле. Торопливо вытянулся на прохладной простыне, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и чувствуя, как горят скулы. Хоть бы все побыстрее закончилось.  
\- Позволю себе напомнить, месье Моран, - менторским тоном изрек д’Арнье, скользя взглядом по изгибу спины упомянутого месье, - что плачу здесь я. Согласен, вы недурно смотритесь в роли беззащитной жертвы, однако настаиваю на том, чтобы ваше участие не ограничивалось изъявлением покорного согласия. Двести ливров должнО отработать добросовестными усилиями именно вам. Будьте любезны оторваться от спасительной подушки и приложить усилия к тому, чтобы оправдать столь немалые затраты.  
«Издевается, сволочь великосветская, - Франсуа мрачно зыркнул из-под локтя, наткнувшись на откровенно глумливый и любопытствующий взгляд д’Арнье. - Понимает, что деваться мне некуда».  
Робкая надежда на то, что удастся отделаться безропотным исполнением чужих требований и подставлением задницы для быстрого ублажения порочных страстей тулузского красавца стремительно угасала - в отличие от свечей в нумере. Господин д’Арнье явно намеревался извлечь из своего маленького приключения все возможные удовольствия. Франсуа запаниковал. Окажись он в спальне дамы, молодой актер бы справился, благо у него имелся небольшой опыт интимных галантных забав. Но… но вот что может прийтись по душе мужчине - опытному и искушенному в постельных игрищах куда более месье Морана? Чего от него хочет этот тщеславный и самовлюбленный тип: притворного сопротивления со слезами и мольбами о пощаде? Или чтобы Франсуа призвал на помощь всю свою фантазию и ублажил его по мере сил, прикидываясь, якобы в этой постели они оказались по воле рока и бушующих страстей, а не из-за двухсот ливров золотом?  
Перед Франсуа мелькнул призрачный и робкий луч возвращающегося самообладания. Актер он или нет, в конце концов? Если да, как месье Моран полагает в самоуверенности своей, значит, он сможет сыграть и это. Пылкость, волнение, страсть, кипение чувств, что ежевечерне изображается на сцене - сойдут ли они для спальни? Для начала он может хотя бы попытаться заговорить с д’Арнье, а не угрюмо отмалчиваться, словно лишенный знания языков дикарь или скромница-пансионерка на первом в ее юной жизни свидании.  
\- Признавая свое невежество, умоляю о снисхождении… о том, чтобы вы указали мне нужную дорогу, - мягкие, чуть мурлыкающие нотки в голосе. Франсуа уселся на постели, сложив ноги в разученном и наиболее выгодном ракурсе, лукаво смотря на д’Арнье из-под растрепавшейся челки. Протянув руку, завладел чужой кистью, осторожно и трепетно проведя губами по раскрытой ладони. Может статься, разница между требованиями мужчин и женщин в постели не столь уж велика?  
Кажется, молодой актер выбрал неверный тон - д’Арнье чуть поморщился, нахмурив брови. Однако слова его прозвучали успокаивающе, а в низком голосе на миг прорезалась чувственная хрипотца:  
\- Вы движетесь в верном направлении, месье Моран.  
\- В верном так в верном, - пробормотал Франсуа, смиряясь с выпавшей ему участью. Двести ливров есть двести ливров, и вроде бы его не собирались бить или принуждать, чего он страшился больше всего на свете.  
Молодой актер закрыл глаза, положившись на осязание и обоняние. Приятный запах заботливо ухоженной человеческой плоти, чуть щекочущий ноздри, гладкая и теплая кожа под губами, чуть солоноватая, когда Франсуа рискнул провести по ней кончиком языка. Медлительное, неспешное путешествие - вверх по чужой руке, к широкому плечу с резким выступом ключицы, и еще немного выше... Франсуа не представлял, как д’Арнье отнесется к тому, что чужак прикоснется к его роскошным локонам. Не устояв перед искушением, положил ладони на плечи человека, вынуждавшего его к близости, и на несколько мгновений прижался лицом к тяжелым прядям, вдохнув сладкий аромат.  
Д’Арнье отчего-то напрягся, и Франсуа торопливо убрал руки, отпрянув в опасении совершить ошибку.  
Простой и подкупающий своим откровенным восхищением жест актера затронул в душе незнакомого человека, заплатившего за право провести ночь с месье Мораном, некую чувствительную струнку, ибо д’Арнье проворчал:  
\- Я не кусаюсь, месье Моран. Мне нравится то же, что и прочим людям - поцелуи, объятия, ласки...  
Франсуа понятливо вернул ладони на прежнее место и слегка осмелел, позволив себе чуть распустить язык:  
\- Кусаетесь вы или нет, мной еще доподлинно не выяснено, - подавшись вперед, он на миг сомкнул мелкие острые зубки на мочке уха д’Арнье и тут же разжал их, не причинив боли, но намекнув, что мог бы это сделать. - А вот я кусаюсь. Иногда.  
Д’Арнье поймал его за локоть, потянул к себе на колени, опрокидывая навзничь и склоняясь над ним. От неожиданной смены положения Франсуа вновь боязливо сжался, зажмурившись. Колени под головой и рот, настойчиво прижавшийся к его губам, отнюдь не добавляли спокойствия. А ведь он только-только сумел взять себя в руки и убедиться, что ничего страшного с ним не произойдет!  
«Поцелуй в такой ситуации был неизбежен. Просто я не думал, что это случится так быстро, и что он пожелает стать первым... Ой».  
Чужой язык настойчиво касался его губ, стремясь проникнуть внутрь, и Франсуа покорился, осторожно приоткрыв рот. Мир вроде не собирался рушиться от того, что они поцеловались - пакостная часть натуры молодого актера ехидно заметила, что сейчас его лицо находится до чрезвычайности близко к мужскому достоинству д’Арнье. Выпуклость на кюлотах внушала уважение. Из извращенного любопытства Франсуа, изогнув руку, провел по ней пальцами - но его рука немедля угодила в крепкое кольцо оков ладони д’Арнье.  
\- Любопытствуете посмотреть вблизи, месье Моран? - самым светским тоном осведомился он.  
\- Н-ну, вообще-то мне уже доводилось видеть нечто п-подобное, - сделал попытку отшутиться Франсуа. - Было бы занимательно сравнить мои былые впечатления с вашим сокровенным сокровищем… Доверите?  
Он оттолкнулся от постели, ловко свалившись-скатившись на пол, и утвердившись на коленях перед д’Арнье.  
«Отработать тебе? - разозлился внутренний голос. - Усилия приложить, затраты оправдать? Хорошо же!»  
Франсуа протянул руки, бесцеремонно и на удивление ловко расстегивая длинный ряд серебряных пуговиц на кюлотах отчасти утратившего дар речи от подобного нахальства д’Арнье. Заработав за свою инициативу увесистый шлепок по запястьям.  
\- Ваши былые случайные познания, полученные невесть где и как, не дают мне ни малейших оснований к доверию, милейший, - д’Арнье многозначительно похлопал по краю постели. - Вернитесь-ка на место, месье Моран, и умерьте ваш пыл. То вы копошитесь, как осенняя снулая муха, то несетесь, словно на пожар, распуская руки там, где вас об этом совершенно не просили.  
\- Я стараюсь, как могу! - не выдержал Франсуа, сорвавшись на беспомощный визг. Злясь, он почти одолел свой страх, но его замыслы раскусили. Вместо того, чтобы исполнить приказание и улечься в постель, актер уселся на полу, крепко обхватив ноги руками и сжавшись в комок. - Что вы от меня хотите?! Да, я не настолько испорченное создание, как вы почему-то решили, да, у меня нет опыта… Вы сами потребовали, чтобы я не изображал бесчувственное бревно!  
В глазах предательски защипало. Франсуа шмыгнул носом, уткнулся лицом в колени, спрятавшись от мира. Уверенный в том, что сейчас услышит шелест одежды, равнодушный скрип каблуков и погребальный стук закрытой двери. Высокомерный месье д’Арнье наверняка не пожелает больше тратить драгоценное время на невежу и невежду, он платил за удовольствие, а не за созерцание чужих слез. Месье д’Арнье уйдет, унося с собой обещанные двести ливров, а Франсуа Моран останется наедине со своей незапятнанной честью, пустым карманом и гремящим в ушах визгливым хохотом Фортуны, выкликающей: «Неудачник, неудачник!»  
Вместо этого Франсуа с безмерным удивлением ощутил, как чуть прогнулись половицы под опустившимся рядом с ним на колени человеком и то, как его обняли за плечи. Услышал мягкий и успокаивающий голос:  
\- Вот плакать совершенно точно не надо. Возможно, я совершил ошибку, преувеличив вашу опытность, месье Моран, и отнесясь к вам слишком требовательно. Вам ли не знать сплетен, гуляющих об актерской братии? Если вы не в силах преодолеть себя, мы можем просто разойтись. Я не буду в обиде и не стану держать на вас зла. Мои пристрастия трудно назвать естественными и дарованными природой, и вы не обязаны их разделять. Однако мне казалось, поначалу я не внушал вам отвращения…  
\- Н-не внушали, - икнув, подтвердил Франсуа, с горечью выпалив: - Но д-двести ливров тоже на дороге не валяются! Если не вы прямо сейчас, то кто-нибудь другой в ближайшем будущем все равно пожелает сделать это со мной, и при этом не будет ц-церемониться и извиняться…  
Неожиданно проявленная доброта - или всего лишь новый поворот в ведомой д’Арнье игре, переход от нажима и требований к ласке? - ударила Франсуа больнее и сильнее, чем выказанное до того надменное снисхождение сильного мира сего к копошащейся под ногами букашке. Руки, что сейчас заботливо обнимали его - было непохоже, что через мгновение они оттолкнут или силком повлекут к постели. Франсуа трясло - мелкой, неостановимой дрожью испуганного и растерянного зверька, уже не притворявшегося, но действительно не ведавшего, куда кинуться в поисках спасения.  
\- Я не плачу, - актер с силой закусил губу, чтобы и в самом деле не пустить слезу в присутствии постороннего, не расписаться окончательно в собственной слабости. - Я не плачу, что вы несете, я не...  
Д’Арнье обнимал его, и Франсуа невольно прильнул в поисках защиты и спасения от самого себя. Беспомощно всхлипнул, ощутив, как первая слеза чертит по щеке влажную дорожку, срывается и падает вниз.  
\- Не надо слез, - пальцы перебирали волосы Франсуа, гладили дрожащие плечи, напряженную спину. - Обещаю, я не обижу вас, месье Моран.  
\- Конечно, не обидите - только возьмете то, что вам нужно... разок-другой-третий, - Франсуа прерывисто втянул воздух, тыльной стороной ладони вытирая намокшие глаза. Ему стало стыдно и неловко за произошедшее, он не должен был устраивать подобной сцены. С другой стороны, теперь он мог обернуть ее в свою пользу, сделав показную слабость и неопытность своим оружием. - Я не плачу. Честно. Простите.  
Он в последний раз шмыгнул носом, поднял голову, изобразив нечто вроде робкой улыбки. Нерешительно потянулся, коснувшись губами щеки д’Арнье.  
\- Вот и славно, - тот откинулся спиной на край кровати, притянув Франсуа к себе на колени, - а если при этом вы перестанете убеждать себя в том, что я бесчестный растлитель и насильник, я буду вам безгранично благодарен. Я предоставил вам возможность выбора, и вы не указали мне на дверь. Если уж согласились разделить мое общество, будьте честны сами с собой. Кстати, вы не возражаете, если я не стану обращаться к вам «месье Моран»? Слишком уж это официально звучит. У вас ведь есть имя? Там, на Фестивале, вас именовали исключительно по фамилии.  
\- Н-ну… да. Законное, данное при крещении родителями, а не позаимствованное из чужой родословной ради пущей красоты и звучности, - сморщил нос месье Моран. Очутиться с кем-то в подобной позе актеру было в новинку - слишком близко, слишком боязно, но вместе с тем невыразимо притягательно. Он свернулся на манер дремлющей кошки, устроив голову на коленях д’Арнье, чуть вздрагивая, когда тот поглаживал его по плечам и волосам. - Я Франсуа.  
\- Шарль-Антуан. Можете называть меня - Шарль, - представившись, д’Арнье едва заметно усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям, и констатировал: - Вы замерзли.  
Морана сгребли в охапку и водрузили обратно на перину, которую он столь неблагоразумно покинул.  
«Не задумывайся о том, что творишь. Думать и сожалеть о содеянном будешь наутро. Сейчас, когда это воплощение аристократии не корчит из себя ледяную статую, находиться рядом с ним не так жутковато. Может, на самом деле он не такой уж дурной человек? Просто… просто у него специфические вкусы».  
Вновь оказавшись на постели, Франсуа отважился рискнуть. Обвил д’Арнье - Шарля - за шею руками, опрокидывая на себя, ловя губами чужой рот и приникая к нему в долгом поцелуе. Как ни странно, лежать под кем-то, кто был гораздо тяжелее, сильнее и крупнее тебя, оказалось не настолько скверно и унизительно, как представлялось Франсуа. Его целовали, неспешно, бережно, даже нежно, губы прикасались к глазами Франсуа, ко лбу и кончику носа, словно д’Арнье пытался определить, каков он на вкус. Подобно многим актерам, бравирующим своим вольнодумством, месье Моран носил серьги, маленькие дутые колечки фальшивого золота. Обнаружив украшение, Шарль легонько качнул его языком.  
\- Ай, - вздрогнул Франсуа, умоляюще попросив: - Только не дергайте, ладно? А то есть на свете любители рвать серьги вместе с ушами…  
\- Успокойтесь, я же обещал, что не обижу вас, - рассеянно отозвался д’Арнье. Чем-то его заворожила простенькая сережка, продернутая сквозь мочку аккуратного ушка и тускло мерцавшая среди темных локонов.  
Пальцы одной руки Франсуа запустил в роскошную, почти львиную гриву партнера, наслаждаясь ощущением скользящих прядей, а другой неторопливо водил по широкой спине Шарля, от шеи и лопаток вниз, к талии, и опять наверх, и снова вниз, вычерчивая цепочку сплетающихся символов бесконечности. Поколебавшись, не будет ли его выходка опять сочтена навязчивой и преждевременной, Франсуа осторожно раздвинул колени в стороны - отчетливо и несомненно ощутив, как к нему прижимается чужое достоинство, напряженно бугрившееся под плотной тканью.  
Что безмерно удивляло юного месье Морана - от поцелуев и блуждавших по его телу ладоней у него медленно и неотвратимо вставало. Скрыть сие обстоятельство было невозможно, ведь д’Арнье не оставил на актере ни единой нитки - все напоказ и все открыто чужому взгляду. Что же получается: он тоже изначально испорченное создание, которому все едино, с кем лечь, с женщиной ли, с мужчиной? Франсуа никогда не подозревал за собой ничего подобного, не представляя, что теперь ему делать - ужасаться собственной врожденной порочности или плюнуть на все, смириться с этим открытием и получать удовольствие от происходящего? Ведь д’Арнье, похоже, все было по душе - Франсуа слышал его глубокие, облегченные вздохи, остро ощущая близость чужого набухающего мужества.  
\- Шарль, - отважился впервые назвать по имени своего покупателя Франсуа, ткнулся губами почти в самое ухо удобно устроившегося на нем человека, щекоча его своим дыханием: - Если вам хочется… - он смутился и запутался, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова: - Ну, вы можете попробовать, а я постараюсь не верещать на всю округу…  
\- Не нужно меня торопить, - д’Арнье сместился ниже, прошелся языком по груди Франсуа. - Ведь вы у нас чистая и непорочная лилия, верно я понимаю? Я не берусь наставлять вас в сценическом мастерстве, а вы уж позвольте мне судить, как и что делать с вами - дабы ваше верещание было обоснованным и вызванным иными, более приятными причинами. Не стану вас обманывать, что больно не будет или будет только в первый раз, вы же не трепетная барышня - но облегчить ваши страдания вполне возможно.  
\- Вот непременно нужно лишний раз напомнить, кто здесь успел познать все грехи мира, а кого на обочине подобрали и взялись учить уму-разуму, - беззлобно огрызнулся Франсуа, задетый тем, что его назвали «непорочной лилией». - Я провел жизнь отнюдь не за стенами монастыря и представляю, как оно бывает... ну, хотя бы теоретически.  
На самом деле он испытал некоторое душевное облегчение: кто-то другой брался решать за него и точно знал, что и как делать. Вроде бы он может положиться на опыт д’Арнье... и на его обещание не причинять месье Морану ненужного вреда.  
\- Н-ну, вам и карты в руки, если так. Я просто хотел, как лучше, - Франсуа забросил руки за голову, выгнулся, подставляясь и довольно жмурясь от щекочуще-влажных прикосновений чужого языка.  
\- У меня достаточно обширная практика, чтобы ваша теория заиграла новыми гранями, - завершил его д’Арнье, тут же наглядно продемонстрировав, что именно он имеет в виду - отправившись в томительно-неторопливое странствие по телу Франсуа, прочерчивая маршрут языком и губами, рассыпая золотисто-рыжие локоны по напряженному животу, скользя так близко от его члена, что пару раз задел его щекой.  
Месье Моран полагал, что его задача - лежать спокойно и не мешать действиям опытного искусителя, но не сумел сохранить неподвижность. Приподнялся на локтях над постелью, растерянно и изумленно следя за действиями Шарля и ошарашено приоткрыв рот. Да нет, этого не могло быть, не могло быть с ним, просто пресыщенный аристократ-распутник из Тулузы купил себе на ночь новую живую забаву… но тогда зачем, ради чего д’Арнье так поступать с ним? Как, каким образом он это делает - что внутри все переворачивается, вспыхивая маленькими жгучими искорками? Что и в самом деле хочется закричать... или притихнуть, опасаясь спугнуть совершенно неожиданное и непривычное удовольствие?  
«Запоминай, - Франсуа чуть прищурился, поерзал по простыням, стараясь улечься так, чтобы д’Арнье было удобнее и приятнее. - Запоминай, в жизни все пригодится».  
А в следующий миг с ним что-то произошло. Шарль дотронулся до какого-то уголка его тела, доселе остававшегося неприкосновенным - и это было как внезапный удар, укус, ожог, вынудивший дернуться всем телом и вскрикнуть, коротко и требовательно. Испугавшись, Франсуа зажал себе рот ладонью, виновато глядя на д’Арнье.  
\- Что такое? - Шарль поднял на него глаза, подернутые жемчужно-серым туманом вожделения. Прекрасно понимая, что творится с неопытным и неискушенным юнцом, но желая услышать, как с изумленно приоткрытых губ сорвется признание в том, что месье Моран искреннее наслаждается его ласками. Похоже, еще никто не давал себе труда как следует приласкать это изумительное юное тело - и выяснить, как на удивление отзывчив мальчик. Вот уж воистину, цветок в пыли. Никогда не предугадаешь, где отыщется истинное сокровище. - Вам хорошо, скверно или вы вдруг вспомнили о назначенном на сегодня свидании с ростовщиком?  
\- Н-не з-знаю... - Франсуа редко заикался в обыденных разговорах, и никогда - на сцене, но здесь, на гостиничной постели с медными шариками, он поссорился с языком и рассудком. Он в растерянности моргал, глядя на д’Арнье - все больше входившего во вкус своих забав и собиравшегося сделать все, чтобы неофит последовал за ним, научившись разделять его удовольствия. - Я-а не знаю, со м-мной прежде т-такого не было... А... А еще можно? Пожааалуйста...  
Он состроил просительную гримаску - обычно это действовало безотказно. Кожа, там где ее касались губы Шарля, горела - в самом прямом смысле, Франсуа даже ощущал это сладкое и палящее жжение от близкого огня или поднесенного уголька.  
\- Можно, - кивнул Шарль, - и нужно.  
Внутренняя сторона локтя, горячий бочок со слегка обозначенными под смуглой кожей ребрами - пересчитать их губами, вверх - вниз, жалобный скулеж Франсуа «Щекооотно!», выпирающая косточка - так близко к лобку, ямочка под коленом, и, наконец, завершающим аккордом - нежная кожица в паху. Переждав, пока нервно заерзавший Франсуа замрет в ожидании прикосновения, д’Арнье коварно сдвинулся на другую сторону и проделал все то же в обратном порядке, завершив гамму ласк долгим поцелуем в губы.  
Прежде Франсуа не раз встречал к книгах и пьесах выражение «таять от ласк», но только сегодня на своей шкуре познал его истинное значение. Таять, словно мороженое на солнце, ощущая, как расслабляются находящиеся в вечном напряжении мускулы, как исчезают куда-то мысли, кроме одной-единственной: «Боже, как хорошо, я никогда в жизни не думал, что человеку в постели может быть так хорошо...» Чувствовать, как трепещет в груди сердце, как губы сами открываются навстречу другому, подчиняясь и беря в плен - долгий, сладостный, до головокружения.  
«Если он попробует коснуться меня... там, я кончу прямо в его красивую мордочку. Сразу же, пусть мне потом и будет очень стыдно. Что он со мной вытворяет, зачем?»  
Он обнимал Шарля, извиваясь и вертясь под горячей тяжестью, не раздумывая над тем, отрабатывает ли он обещанную мзду, или поступая так оттого, что ему нравится отвечать на чужую нежность и скрывающуюся за ней потаенную страсть.  
Д’Арнье сознавал, что следует потихоньку переходить к основной части, но не решался, боясь спугнуть это чудо, сейчас с таким же неподдельным энтузиазмом отзывавшееся на его прикосновения, как до того - дичившееся и рыдающее. Моран был просто великолепен в своем восхищении и податливости, и Шарль опасался, что, стоит ему тронуть актера с намеком на более интимную близость, как тот запаникует и снова расплачется.  
Но сейчас Франсуа Морану было хорошо. Он гнал от себя мысли о том, насколько предосудительно и непристойно то, к чему его склоняют всего за двести луидоров, его целовали, ласкали и валяли по неширокой постели, оглаживая и щекоча. Возбуждение нарастало, требуя выхода, желая бОльшего, нежели объятия и поцелуи, и в какой-то миг, изловчившись, Франсуа прижал ладонь к достоинству д’Арнье, все еще скрытому тканью панталон. Потаенное сокровище на удивление ловко улеглось в его ладони, и Франсуа с наивно-невинным видом поинтересовался:  
\- Ну теперь-то можно? Хотя бы взглянуть?  
Вместо ответа Шарль распустил завязки, с огромным нежеланием отстранив рвущегося проявить инициативу Франсуа, поднялся с постели и быстро сдернул с себя оставшуюся одежду. У него бешено колотилось сердце, когда он снова забрался на кровать и лег на спину, заложив руки за голову, как до этого сам Моран:  
\- Самое время познакомить меня с вашей теорией… Франсуа.  
\- Уй-ей... - невольно вырвалось у молодого актера. Дорезвился и допрыгался. Хотя надо отдать должное д’Арнье, тот не сделал попытки немедленно завалить его на спину, наоборот - передал инициативу Франсуа. И даже изволил ознакомить неопытного на практике с некоторыми подробностями, о которых месье Моран прежде не подозревал. С тем, чего он ранее не знал о себе.  
«Да что тут страшного, ровным счетом ничего», - подбодрил он себя, переводя дух и пытаясь старательно подражать действиям Шарля. Ощущая губами чужое сердце, часто бьющееся под ребрами, водя пальцами и губами по гладкой коже, вновь и вновь приходя к выводу, что Природа не поскупилась, создавая этого человека. Особенно в области пониже талии. Без защитных покровов штуковина выглядела несколько устрашающе. Всякий раз, стоило Франсуа подумать о том, что вот это в скором времени попытаются затолкать в него, ему становилось слегка дурно.  
Наилучший способ бороться со своими страхами, как уверяли - шагнуть им навстречу. Зажмурившись, Франса протянул руку, на ощупь отыскав стоящее гордым монументом достоинство Шарля, и обхватив его пальцами. Ничего страшного и ужасного вроде не случилось. Разве что вспомнилось о необходимости дышать. Д’Арнье едва слышно прыснул - должно быть, его безмерно позабавила появившаяся на лице Франсуа гримаска сосредоточенной серьезности. Юнец открыл для себя возбужденную мужскую плоть и смахивал на кладоискателя, откопавшего в земных глубинах нечто занимательное, но смертельно боявшегося разочароваться, заполучив вместо золотой статуэтки банальное корневище. Месье Моран так трогательно смущался и сопел... и хотя вслух не было произнесено ни слова, распахнутые на пол-лица карие глазищи были весьма красноречивы. Он явно воображал, как его насадят на этот вертел, каким беспощадным будет распаленный его невинностью и беззащитностью любовник. Что же, еще немного Шарль мог потерпеть, и это время пойдет на то, чтобы Франсуа свыкся с мыслью о последней степени их близости.  
\- Очень смешно, да? - обиженно поинтересовался Франсуа, заметив сосредоточенно-отсутствующее выражение лица д’Арнье. Именно так люди пытаются скрыть душащий их безудержный смех. Ну да, со стороны это наверняка до крайности забавно: неопытное создание, наощупь познающее секреты мира. Он хотел убрать руку и капризно надуться... но не смог. Сжавшиеся пальцы сами собой двигались вверх-вниз, плоть под рукой становилась горячей и чуточку влажной, так удобно и легко скользя в ладони... - Между прочим, вы вроде совсем ничего не имеете против. Хотя вы наверняка прежде имели дело с теми, кто поопытнее меня. Или... - он провел языком по пересохшим губам, огорченно спросив: - Или... очень плохо, да? У меня скверно получается?  
\- Должен признаться, вы первый девственник в моей постели, - хрипловато отозвался д’Арнье, которому становилось уже не до смеха. - Я безмерно удивлен тем, что вы до сих пор умудрялись остаться таковым - у вас, определенно, природный талант. И если вы ласкаете меня сейчас так, как касались бы самого себя, то у нас весьма сходные вкусы. Я… я не ожидал, что с вами будет так хорошо, - он закусил губу, пережидая горячую волну возбуждения, требующего немедленного выхода.  
\- О, обычно... обычно дело не заходило столь далеко. Я шустро бегаю и успевал смыться раньше, чем речь заходила о прогулке в темной аллее или предложении посетить тихое местечко, где не задают лишних вопросов, - признался Франсуа. - А вы... вы…  
Он приподнялся, не прерывая своих трудов, и пристально вглядываясь в запрокинутое лицо д’Арнье. Какое необычное выражение, прежде ему никогда не доводилось видеть такого - что, так и выглядит едва обуздываемое желание? Сведенные брови, прикушенная губа, напряженно пульсирующие жилки на шее... Ему захотелось успокоить этого человека, сказать, что ему больше не страшно, он не станет отбиваться и сопротивляться, наоборот, постарается всячески пойти ему навстречу.  
\- Если у меня и имеется талант, то нуждающийся в воспитании и шлифовке, - он наклонился, проведя губами по шее Шарля, ощутив выступившую на светлой коже солоноватую влагу. Не выдержав, д’Арнье сгреб актера за загривок, точно щенка или котенка, дернул к себе, жадно приникая к его губам, будто пытаясь в поцелуе хоть немного освободиться от наваждения, от переполняющего его жидкого пламени. Его руки жадно скользили по узкой смуглой спине, пока не сжали ягодицы Франсуа, предвещая тот момент, когда они станут единым целым и пальцы Шарля вопьются в них едва не до синяков, чтобы притиснуть еще на пядь ближе, вдвинуться еще на пядь глубже. Франсуа утонул в кусающем жестоком поцелуе, вздрагивая и убеждая себя в том, что д’Арнье не позабудет о данном обещании не обижать его. Пальцы, доселе так ласково касавшиеся его, стали жесткими, крепко впившись в живую испуганную плоть, и Франсуа испуганно уперся ладонями в грудь д’Арнье, безмолвно умоляя об осторожности и снисхождении. Тот нехотя отступил, ослабив натиск, оставив в покое манящий рот и кротко, осторожно целуя плечи актера.  
\- Не бойтесь, - проговорил д’Арнье, скользнув ладонью к вздыбленному члену Франсуа - ему показалось, что это будет неплохим средством от страха. Когда юнец станет почти невменяемым от чувственных восторгов, придет очередь Шарля наслаждаться. - И можете говорить прямо, если что-то вас не устраивает.  
\- Еще бы мне научиться понимать, что меня устраивает, а что - нет… Ой! Нет, нет, не нааадо… - все случилось так быстро, почти мгновенно. Ладонь, нежно коснувшаяся достоинства Франсуа, обнимающая и гладящая… ослепительная искра, бегущая по сухостою, воспламеняя все вокруг, напрягшиеся мускулы, заставившие Франсуа выгнуться дугой, беспомощно комкая пальцами простыни. Болезненное жжение, струящееся от сердца к самому кончику его достоинства - и всплеск, горячими липкими каплями стекающий с бедра. Франсуа отвернулся, ткнувшись лицом в угол подушки и чувствуя, как неудержимо, мучительно краснеет. Он умел сдерживаться с женщинами, зная, что им не нравится быстрая любовь, но сейчас - Господи, облажался, как неопытный деревенский юнец со своей первой девчонкой, спустив еще до того, как ему удалось задрать девице юбки. - Простите. Пожалуйста, простите меня…  
\- За что? - д’Арнье взял его за подбородок липкими от семени пальцами, повернул расстроенную мордочку к себе. - Мне показалось, это был комплимент. Или благодарность за мои усилия. Ну-ну, не стоит так переживать! Вы ведь наверняка не подозреваете о том, как были красивы в этот момент?  
Он осторожно коснулся припухших губ очередным поцелуем.  
\- Я не хотел… - пробормотал Франсуа, чувствуя себя опустошенным и вывернутым наизнанку. Переводя скачущее дыхание и пытаясь осознать, как же так вышло, что единственное прикосновение так подействовало на него. - Не хотел, правда… Оно было сильнее меня - все, что вы.. мы делали до того… ну и вот, - он беспомощно улыбнулся, вскидывая руки, обнимая склонившегося над ним Шарля. - Похоже, вам не слишком повезло с амантом. Ничего не умеет, но способен в любой миг устроить фонтанчик. Я безнадежен, я понимаю.  
\- Не слишком красноречиво для поэта, увенчанного лаврами Цветочного Фестиваля, - засмеялся Шарль. Франсуа впервые увидел его улыбку, поразившись, настолько она преображает совершенный облик безупречного каменного идола. Смеющийся д’Арнье казался моложе своих лет… и как-то доступнее.  
\- Шутить изволите? Какие лавры, всего лишь второе место, - дотошно напомнил Франсуа, снизу вверх глядя на лицо в обрамлении спутавшихся медовых прядей. Д’Арнье потянулся в сторону, к своему сброшенному камзолу, извлек из внутреннего кармана плоский стеклянный флакон. Скрипнула отворачиваемая пробка, комнату наполнил чуть приторный аромат роз. - Ой… А это зачем?  
\- Зачем вы ласкаете подружку, дожидаясь, пока она потечет молоком и медом? - Шарль плеснул на ладонь дурманяще-ароматного масла. - Любой замок открывается легче, когда он как следует смазан. Было бы просто чудесно, если бы вы легли на бок, Франсуа.  
\- Подружкам легче, им сия полезная способность дана от природы, - с сожалением признал актер, раздувая ноздри и принюхиваясь к будоражащему воображение запаху роз и апельсинов. Он послушно перекатился набок, через плечо настороженно-пристально следя за д’Арнье и догадавшись своевременно приподнять ногу. Невольно вздрогнув, когда согревшееся в ладони Шарля масло потекло по его коже, неспешно проникая в доселе замкнутый от любых проникновений «замок» между половинками ягодиц. Спустя миг д’Арнье осторожно втолкнул вглубь мизинец, будто и в самом деле подбирал ключ к замысловатому замочку, а его пальцы играли роль отмычек, открывающих доступ к редкостным драгоценностям. Больно не было. Было странно и непривычно. Чужеродный предмет шевелился внутри, не причиняя особых неудобств - но пугая и возбуждая самим фактом своего вторжения. Тем, что сидящий позади д’Арнье получил право распоряжаться телом месье Морана по собственному усмотрению. Франсуа подтащил к себе подушку, уткнулся в нее лицом - так было легче расслабиться, сосредоточившись на новых, неведомых прежде ощущениях.  
\- Месье д’Арнье… Шарль? - глуховато окликнул актер. - Можно мне задать вопрос? В мир полно прекрасных женщин, а вы настолько хороши собой, что вам даже пальцем их подманивать не надо - сами прибегут и упадут… Почему же вам хочется - так? Вам это действительно нравится?  
Д’Арнье убрал руку, плеснул еще масла и попробовал снова, на сей раз указательным пальцем. Плоть упруго поддалась бережному нажатию, словно признавая уже знакомые ощущения.  
\- Вы сами только что сказали, что это, - он выделил последнее слово голосом, - может нравиться. Я не отказываюсь от общества женщин, но моя летопись началась с мужчины, и я по сей день предпочитаю свой пол. Считайте это ностальгией, - хмыкнул д’Арнье.  
\- И что, я потом тоже начну искать того, кто пожелает опять лечь со мной? - Франсуа стало жарко, он задыхался. Ему хотелось одновременно и вертеться, чтобы чужой палец оказался немного глубже, и дернуться прочь, чтобы Шарль убрал руку, прекратил его мучить. Боже всемогущий, ведь сейчас да д'Арнье забавляется пальцем - а что произойдет, когда он пустит в ход свой стенобитный таран?  
\- Всенепременно. С горящими глазами будете набрасываться на каждого мало-мальски симпатичного мужчину, затаскивать его в темный угол и самым натуральным образом насиловать, принуждая вступить в противоестественную связь с вами, - Шарль, поколебавшись, прибавил к указательному пальцу средний - неосознанные движения Франсуа подсказали ему, что разгоряченный юнец вполне готов к подобному испытанию.  
\- Все бы вам… - начал Франсуа и осекся, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в подушку и прикусив губу, чтобы не завопить в голос. Все, что д’Арнье вытворял прежде, оказалось милой и невинной шуткой по сравнению с тем, что он сделал сейчас. Франсуа чувствовал, как натягивается и рвется под напором нежная кожица, что масло больше не спасает и между ног у него надсадно саднит. Боязно даже шелохнуться - любое движение швырнет его за ту грань, где нет ничего, кроме бесконечной унизительной муки.  
\- Мне больно, - тихо и испуганно выговорил Моран. - Очень.  
\- Это всего только пальцы... - начал д’Арнье, но смекнул, что тем только портит дело. Сейчас мальчишка примется воображать адские мучения, ожидающие его, когда место пальцев займет член. Чертыхнувшись, он освободил любовника от своего присутствия и страдальчески поморщился: - Совершенно никакой возможности терпеть?  
\- Не знаю, - Франсуа осторожно шевельнулся, сморщившись в трагической гримаске и виновато глядя на д’Арнье. - Это... это так непривычно... Мне показалось, сейчас там разорвется... Сначала было терпимо и даже приятно, а потом... Нет, нет, - зачастил он, отметив на аристократической физиономии Шарля признаки неудовольствия, - я не отказываюсь, надо попробовать еще раз... Может, мне стоит как-то лечь по-другому? Я потерплю, правда, потерплю, просто мне... просто я испугался.  
\- Встаньте на колени, - ухватился за толковую идею Шарль. Он совершенно терялся между вожделением, настойчиво требующим своего, и нежеланием причинять излишние страдания маленькому месье Морану. Трогательное создание заслуживало бережного обращения. Юнец так старательно подгребал под себя подушки, устраиваясь на них животом, выпячивая аккуратный задик и по возможности широко разводя ноги. Д’Арнье намеревался добавить еще масла, но оно и так текло по бедрам Франсуа, тяжелыми каплями падало на простыню, впитывалось в светлую ткань, оставляя желтые разводы. Он снова ощутил несвойственную ему щемящую, незваную нежность, касаясь изящного, почти мальчишеского тела. Сколько их было, сколько еще будет… - Я постараюсь поберечь вас, Франсуа, но боль неизбежна.  
\- Да я понял уже, - актер судорожно мотнул встрепанной головой, неуверенно предложив: - А может… может вы сразу это сделаете? Да, я знаю, вы опытнее, вам виднее, что нужно, но… мне кажется, так будет лучше и легче. Я не стану кричать и жаловаться, обещаю. Ну, то есть постараюсь не кричать, - поправился он, пугаясь собственной решимости и страшась того, чему предстояло вскоре случиться.  
Шарль д’Арнье не понимал сам себя. У него имелись определенные планы на забавного юнца с несомненным поэтическим талантом - но в его планы отнюдь не входили длительные ласки и задушевные беседы. Что-то мешало ему незамысловато уткнуть Франсуа Морана носом в подушку и вынудить отработать каждое су из обещанных двухсот ливров, получая свое сладкое, запретное удовольствие. Он мог сколько угодно жестоко обращаться с месье Мораном - все равно актер, лишенный прав, никогда не осмелиться жаловаться. Мог поиметь парня и просто-напросто уйти, не расплачиваясь, а то и сдать Морана в руки городским жандармам, за распутное поведение и вымогательство.  
Но ему хотелось обладать Франсуа - сознавая, что дарит удовольствие, а не причиняет боль. Именно с этой мыслью Шарль пристроился к трогательно оттопыренному задику и толкнулся внутрь.  
\- Ой, - тихо и жалобно выдохнул Франсуа, отчетливо осознав: шутки и заигрывания навсегда закончились. Он находится в чужой власти, высокомерный аристократ из Тулузы может творить с ним все, что вздумается. Шарль вталкивался в него, как мужчина входит в женщину, медленно, но верно преодолевая сопротивление плоти. Франсуа уже не обращал внимания на тягучую боль, замерев и думая лишь об одном: его берут, берут впервые в жизни, пусть и бережно, но ломая в нем что-то, сгибая и принуждая. Актер хотел зажмуриться, но не смог, тупо уставившись на казавшиеся огромными складки наволочки и простыней перед самым лицом, чувствуя, как из уголков глаз опять начинают течь невольные слезы. Д’Арнье у него за спиной сопел и возился, цепко удерживая его за бедра и неспешно, но упорно добиваясь своего. Уже не обращая внимания на то, что юнец обратился разобиженным бревнышком - Шарль и так слишком долго сдерживался, да и сейчас, несмотря на протесты плоти, жаждущей соития бурного и быстрого, держал себя в узде, не позволяя сорваться, взять с места в карьер и вколачивать себя в оцепеневшего Франсуа до кровавых звездочек перед глазами. Подсунув ладони под плоский живот Морана, Шарль рывком приподнял его с подушек навстречу себе, заставляя сложиться чуть ли не вдвое.  
Подобного унижения Франсуа никогда прежде не испытывал, а сознание того, что он не в силах воспрепятствовать д’Арнье в его намерениях, только добавляло масла в огонь. Случайно Франсуа бросил взгляд на трельяж, разглядев сквозь пелену висящих на ресницах слез две слившиеся, нелепо дергающиеся фигуры.  
«Боже, зачем ты так жесток со мной?..»  
Он хныкал в такт рывкам Шарля, не замечая этого, кусая пальцы, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос, уносимый режущей и усиливавшейся с каждым мгновением болью между ног. Не подозревая о том, как злится сейчас д’Арнье - на себя, за то, что слишком деликатничал, позволив месье Морану вообразить себя чем-то особенным, нежели заурядная шлюшка мужского полу. Скулеж Франсуа доносился до Шарля сквозь шум крови и неистовое биение сердца, а при одной мысли о том, что мальчишка надеялся на снисхождение, д’Арнье ударился в него резче, чем прежде.  
Толчок оказался слишком сильным. Руки подломились, Франсуа проехался лицом по скомканным подушкам, утратив без того шаткое равновесие и вскрикнув. Еще мгновение - и он точно бы завыл, умоляя д’Арнье прекратить экзекуцию. Черт с ними, с деньгами, не нужно ему никаких денег, он уедет, спрячется, промолчит, лишь бы забыть об этом кошмаре... Он и вправду бы заорал - если б не загадочный, едва различимый отголосок наслаждения, сверкнувший, как монетка на дне глубочайшего из колодцев. Франсуа нестерпимо захотелось разглядеть призрачную монетку получше - а для этого требовалось стиснуть зубы и потерпеть. Ну хотя бы еще немного.  
Актер попытался покрепче утвердиться на руках и коленях, чтобы не дергаться постоянно туда-сюда под сокрушительными толчками. Может, так будет легче? Может, ему повезет еще раз ощутить мимолетный экстаз? Ведь не может такого быть, чтобы телесные мучения совершенно ничем не вознаграждались...  
Изумленный Шарль замер: неужто юнец сумел совладать с собой? Когда-то его самого постигло это откровение - ответная страсть способна родиться даже из боли, когда она переплавляется в горниле чувств в наслаждение, в ненасытимую жажду... и следующим его движением был уже не рывок, но обманчиво-плавное скольжение наружу... внутрь - снова резко... обратно - медленно и осторожно... Шарль целовал курчавый затылок Франсуа, плечи, спину, ободряя и поощряя, не доверяя обманчивому первому впечатлению. Если месье Моран способен не только покорно принимать и подставляться чужим страстям, но полноценно отдаваться… Тогда его цена неизмеримо больше жалких двухсот золотых!  
От слез и застилающего сознание багряного тумана Франсуа почти ничего не соображал - пока к нему не пробилось ощущение того, что с ним больше не обращаются, как с бесчувственной куклой, вещью для удовольствия. Что-то изменилось, д’Арнье двигался в нем по-другому: словно бы он, Франсуа, обратился в водоем, и Шарль с размаху нырял в него, быстро и глубоко, томительно-неспешно поднимаясь на поверхность и всякий раз беспокоя дремлющую загадку в глубинах. Тело Франсуа начало жить независимо от разума, ища способ поскорее пробудить непонятную тайну в замкнутой ракушке. Прогнуться в талии, пошире развести колени, расслабиться, поймать ритм чужих движений... осторожно податься навстречу, чувствуя тепло прикосновений губ Шарля, его тяжелое дыхание подле самого уха, его горячее тело, нависшее над ним - как зверь нависает над добычей.  
\- Умница, - прошептал Шарль, - молодец, вот так, правильно...  
Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы удерживать магический, завораживающий обоих ритм, отвлекающий от мыслей обо всем, кроме грядущего удовольствия. Ни боли, ни нетерпения - одно только мерное покачивание вверх - вниз, словно они лежали не на постели, а на морской глади. Еще и еще раз, медленно и уверенно.  
\- Как... удивительно, - онемевшими губами выговорил Франсуа. Его влекло куда-то, как течение реки увлекает малую лодку, оцепенение постепенно уходило, и даже боль сгинула. Воздух стал насыщенно-влажным, как перед приближающейся грозой, и ему самому было жарко, так невыносимо жарко... Слезы высыхали, он учился двигаться так, как было приятно Шарлю и ему самому, а потаенное местечко в глубине тела билось маленьким растревоженным сердцем. Он не удержался, застонав не от терзающей изнутри боли, но от подступающего к горлу наслаждения, выдохнув имя невольного любовника:  
\- Шааарль... Мне хорошо, правда... очень... так и должно было быть?  
\- Да, - выдавил совершенно исстрадавшийся Шарль. Признание месье Морана с лихвой окупило все предшествующие жертвы. А кроме этого, он наконец получил моральное право на свое удовольствие, поэтому движения его снова ускорились. Сделав еще несколько мощных толчков, Шарль обрел желанное освобождение.  
На сей раз не было ни вспышки, ни внезапной обжигающей судороги - лишь накатившая волна мягкого, обволакивающего тепла, и ощущение заполненности, до краев и больше, как будто в пустой доселе сосуд налили молодого игристого вина. По собственному опыту Франсуа смекнул, что д’Арнье только что излился в него. Это оказалось не так уж страшно и унизительно, с учетом, сколько масла уже оказалось у него внутри. Актер сжался, неловко помогая себе рукой и вздохнув с облегчением, когда тело ответило на его старания - пусть не столь яростно и обильно как в первый раз.  
Шарль отпустил его и завалился набок, с видимым облегчением переводя дух. Простыня под ними была влажно-липкой, брезгливый Франсуа скривился и перебрался на другую часть постели, нерешительно присев рядом.  
«Вот так. Двести обещанных ливров в прибыли, твоя невинность в убытках. Наверное, могло быть и хуже».  
Он заглянул в лицо Шарля - слегка отсутствующее, замкнутое, словно выточенное из камня. Доволен, нет, не поймешь...  
\- Как только я отдышусь, я отсчитаю вам уговоренное, - Шарль д’Арнье задрапировался во всегдашнюю надменность, как в императорскую мантию, скрывая от Франсуа растерянность и робкую приязнь - вот еще чего недоставало! - Примите мои поздравления с удачным дебютом, месье Моран. Как вы убедились, не так уж это и страшно.  
\- Благодарю, - Франсуа отвел взгляд, не замечая, как дрожит его невольно оттопырившаяся нижняя губа. Господин Д’Арнье получил желаемое, у него больше нет необходимости изображать любезность. Хотя всего несколько мгновений назад он был таким, что у Франсуа сердце замирало от его нежности, от ласкового, ободряющего шепота. Но теперь они снова месье д’Арнье и Франсуа Моран, все возвращается на круги своя.  
От этого становилось больно и незаслуженно обидно.  
«Чего он хочет, этот Франсуа Моран? - д’Арнье с легкой неприязнью воззрился на сидевшее неподалеку воплощение растоптанной невинности. Какого дьявола, почему он должен чувствовать себя виноватым, глядя на опущенную каштановую макушку и ссутуленную спину, на которую будто взвалили все грехи мира? - Признания в нежных чувствах, что ли? Я был с ним ласков и терпелив, он получит сумму, за которую иному горожанину приходится трудиться едва ли не год, и он еще недоволен?»  
\- Подите сюда, Франсуа. Что вы так помрачнели?

 

Франсуа предпочел бы сейчас забиться куда-нибудь в темный угол, оплакивать свои горести, но д’Арнье купил его время и тело на нынешнюю ночь, так что, наверное, не стоило капризничать. Месье Моран послушно приподнялся, удивившись, отчего под ним так влажно, опустил взгляд и испуганно вскрикнул. Там, где он сидел, осталась желтоватая скользкая лужица использованного масла с отчетливыми алыми вкраплениями. Кровь текла и по ноге, размазанный, пугающий след.  
-Не бойтесь, такое случается, - успокоил его Шарль, ловя себя на желании стереть пальцами кровавую струйку, поднимаясь по теплой гладкой коже от тонкой щиколотки к колену и выше, по внутренней стороне бедра, к натруженной дырочке... Быстро сморгнув, он велел: - Ложитесь на живот.  
Он встал с постели - лежавший ничком Франсуа услышал плеск воды. К измученной и саднившей плоти прикоснулась прохладная ткань, успокаивая дергающую, будто при загнившем нарыве боль. Шарль аккуратно обтер потеки масла, семени и крови, вновь намочил полотенце и, раздвинув ягодицы Франсуа, вложил между ними импровизированный компресс. Ощущение влажного свертка между ногами было слегка непристойным. Вот так оно и выглядит, то, о чем Франсуа Моран прежде только слышал - драная задница.  
\- Спасибо, - собравшись с духом, пробормотал Франсуа. Подумал и осторожно заикнулся: - Неужели от меня теперь никакого проку? Может, я смогу для вас что-то сделать... Шарль?  
\- Пока можете просто смирно полежать, изображая раненого гладиатора, - фыркнул Шарль, пристраивая у себя за плечами подушку и откидываясь на кроватную спинку. - Чуть позже мы сыщем применение вашим вновь открывшимся талантам.  
\- Талант не может быть вновь открывшимся. Он либо уже отрытый из недр земли и явленный миру, либо еще закопанный и нуждающийся в извлечении на свет, - дотошно и чуть язвительно уточнил Франсуа. Поерзав, улегся поудобнее, пристроив подбородок на сложенных кулаках и глядя на Шарля снизу вверх. В этом ракурсе тот производил еще более внушающее и монументальное впечатление, и Франсуа не верилось, что он сумел благополучно пережить его натиск. Актер нерешительно переполз ближе, пристроив голову на колено д’Арнье. Безнадежно пытаясь разобраться, что он испытывает к этому человеку. По идее, он должен был его возненавидеть: ведь надменный аристократ из Тулузы только что поимел его - всласть, до слез и крови. Но ненависти не было, было лишь глухое раздражение и потаенное любопытство. А еще - смутное желание вынудить Шарля скинуть маску высокомерного и замкнутого хлыща. Но Франсуа совершенно не представлял, с какой стороны подступиться к д’Арнье.  
\- Удивительно, как ни у кого старого содомита из тех, что обожают театральных мальчиков, не дошли до вас руки, - Шарль рассеянно перебирал локоны Франсуа, покачивал пальцем сережки в ушах. - На их месте я бы приковал вас к постели и имел до кровавых мозолей на члене… Откуда вы вообще такой взялись, Франсуа Моран? Давно вы околачиваетесь на сцене?  
\- Из Каркассона, - хихикнул Франсуа. - В театре я уже… ну, лет пять этой осенью точно будет. - Он нахмурился, пытаясь объяснить: - Понимаете, Шарль, я ведь не раз был свидетелем, как это происходит - из-за денег, ради покровительства, выгодной роли, доходного места, лишнего бенефиса. Видел, что случается потом. Разбитые сердца, очерствевшие души... готовность лечь под любого, кто поманит купюрой. Мне не хотелось, чтобы это случилось со мной, вот я и старался всячески избегать подобных ситуаций. Мне... мне хотелось пройти через подобное с человеком, который не будет мне противен и не станет капать слюной, причитая: «Ах, какая сладкая попка, дайте же мне поскорее вставить туда!» Вот, - он смутился и отвел взгляд. - А вышло - сами видите, что.  
\- Я старался вовремя сглатывать слюнки, - очень серьезно кивнул д’Арнье, - к сожалению, прочие моменты, оскорбляющие вашу добродетель, наличествовали - деньги, вопросы покровительства, неприятный вам человек, находящий вашу попку весьма аппетитной. Ужасно.  
\- Ужасно, - согласился Франсуа. - Утешает лишь, что продался я задорого. Мне кажется, я смогу с этим справиться и продолжать жить дальше. Наверное, все оттого, что я слишком легкомысленен и не способен подолгу и всерьез над чем-то страдать. В конце концов, моя утрата невинности произошла не столь уж скверно, как у некоторых из моих знакомцев. Мне теперь даже проще - одной трудностью меньше, - он провел ладонью по ногам Шарля, серьезно попросив: - Научите меня еще чему-нибудь, а?  
Вместо ответа Шарль устроился поудобнее, взял Франсуа за плечи и потянул вверх:  
\- Я хотел бы вас поцеловать, если вы умолкнете на минутку.  
\- Умолкнуть - ни за что! - патетически известил Франсуа, осторожненько прижимаясь к Шарлю и запрокидывая голову. Не удержавшись, шепотом поинтересовался: - Так?  
-Именно, - тоже шепотом отозвался Шарль, и завладел его ртом, целуя жадно, ненасытно, с той страстью, которую Франсуа видел лишь мельком, которую он скрывал, чтобы не спугнуть неопытного любовника.  
«Ой...» - невесть в который раз испуганно подумал Франсуа, но заставил себя не отшатнуться. На миг ему показалось, что д’Арнье и впрямь пытается поглотить его, сделать частью себя - так настойчиво он раздвигал языком его губы, вталкиваясь внутрь, с силой прижимая своим языком его трепещущий язычок, прикусывая и в буквальном смысле слова засасывая то нижнюю, то верхнюю губку. Франсуа ощущал его ладонь на своем затылке, мягко, но настойчиво удерживавшую его голову в нужном положении, порой чуть поворачивая то туда, то сюда. В ушах чуть звенело от прилившей крови, Франсуа жмурился, послушно отвечая на бесконечный поцелуй и задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха.  
Недюжинным усилием воли Шарль заставил себя отстраниться, заметив:  
\- Если бы в Тулузе организовали фестиваль поцелуев, вы бы завоевали там первый приз. Безо всяких сомнений и подтасовок.  
\- Это природное, - буркнул Франсуа, торопливо переводя дух и чувствуя, что опять невесть почему краснеет. Господь свидетель, ему понравилось целоваться с Шарлем, понравилось так, что сердце замирало и дух перехватывало от восторга. Пауза показалась ему слишком длинной, он сам потянулся вперед, нахально и самонадеянно завладев чужим ртом, прильнув к нему, как к источнику в пустыне. Страстно откликаясь на его поцелуй, Шарль одновременно подтолкнул Франсуа так, что тот переступил коленями. Как раньше - о, целую вечность назад! - их члены оказались рядом, соприкасаясь уже без досадной преграды. От ощущения недозволенной и желанной близости д’Арнье вновь ощутил острое желание. Скользнув ладонями вдоль спины Франсуа, он осторожно дотронулся до отверстия, которое совсем недавно покинул.  
\- Ммм? - с вопросительной интонацией промычал Франсуа, напрягшись, когда к нему прикоснулись там, где все еще болит, но не в силах ни разомкнуть объятия, ни прервать поцелуй. Шарль полулежал под ним, Франсуа оказался на нем верхом, как распутная девица - и осязание недвусмысленно сообщало о том, что д’Арнье вновь мучим своими запретными потребностями, доказательство чему росло и увеличивалось прямо на глазах. Франсуа стоило было бы отстраниться, а он вместо этого чуть подался вниз, потеревшись собой о поднимающееся достоинство невольного любовника и тихонько ахнув в его напряженный рот.  
Моран нынче ночью не переставал удивлять Шарля готовностью к авантюрам и экспериментам. Сейчас он в очередной раз поразил д’Арнье: вместо того, чтобы жалобно захныкать, выказал готовность начать все сначала, от поцелуев до собственно слияния, мучительно-сладкого и такого необыкновенного, не похожего ни на что, бывшее у Шарля прежде.  
\- Перевернитесь на спину, - коротко велел он.  
\- Та-ак? - на смену заиканию пришло невольное растягивание гласных, местечковый акцент, с которым Франсуа говорил с рождения и от которого старательно избавлялся, считая его вульгарным - хотя его уверяли, якобы в его исполнении это звучит очаровательно. Он вскинулся, слезая с Шарля и опрокидываясь навзничь рядом, не отпуская его руки и с настороженным любопытством вглядываясь в лицо любовника-наставника, словно стараясь прочитать ответ на загадку: «Я угадал? Я правильно делаю, ты доволен мной?» Инстинкт заставил Франсуа плотно сдвинуть колени, но разгорающееся игривое любопытство оказалось сильнее - он нерешительно приоткрылся.  
\- Красивый... - Шарль произнес это так, что Франсуа оставалось только догадываться, адресовано ли это слово ему, или мимолетно сорвалось с губ любовника, словно эхо его мыслей, а что у д’Арнье было на уме - одному Господу известно. Широкая ладонь Шарля скользнула по животу Франсуа, обхватила член, покрытый засохшим семенем, пальцы принялись поглаживать его с неожиданной бережностью. И с таким старанием, что спустя малое время Франсуа закрыл глаза, позволив телу самому выбирать, как поступать. Он расслабился, осторожно приподнимая бедра и толкаясь ими в такт движущейся ладони Шарля, перекатывая голову по подушкам и невольно постанывая от удовольствия - жаркого, заставляющего вертеться, поневоле облизываясь и хватая воздух губами. Шарль молча любовался им, по выражению раскрасневшейся мордашки угадывая, чего мальчику хочется в данный момент - быстрее? медленнее? сильнее? осторожнее?  
\- Я сейчас точно опять... - слабым голосом предупредил Франсуа, когда сладкое жжение в паху начало становиться невыносимым, стремясь выплеснуться, а нежные складки кожи на стоящем торчком достоинстве сделались невероятно чувствительными, отзываясь на малейшее движение пальцев Шарля. - Не надо, не хочу... сейчас, - он чуть согнул колени, приподнимая бедра над постелью и безмолвно предлагая д'Арнье передвинуть ладонь чуть ниже, к взломанной пещерке.  
\- А я хочу, - безапелляционно пресек робкие возражения Шарль, продолжая ласкать его так, как решил сам, а не так, как бы этого хотелось дражайшему месье Морану.  
\- Ну и ходите мокрый с ног до головы, - нарочито-возмущенно бросил Франсуа. И сам задвигался резче, настойчиво тычась в сомкнутую ладонь, стремясь достигнуть финала - и желательно и в самом деле забрызгать Шарля своим творением.  
\- У меня есть кому облизать все это безобразие, - хмыкнул Шарль, - своим болтливым языком, капля за каплей... - будто иллюстрируя свою завуалированную угрозу, он наклонился и лизнул Франсуа в губы.  
\- Ой, нет... - слишком живое воображение Франсуа мгновенно нарисовало ему картинку стекающих вязких капель и привкус собственного семени на языке. Он замер, вцепившись в складки простыни и вообще не двигаясь, стараясь заставить разгоряченное тело успокоиться. Получалось скверно, природа требовала своего, и он удрученно протянул: - Чего вы добиваетесь, Шарль?  
\- Снова увидеть ваше лицо, когда вы кончаете, - искренне удивился д’Арнье, - я ведь уже сказал вам, что это изумительное зрелище. Вам будто и стыдно, и приятно, и хочется облегчения, и жаль расставаться с семенем...  
Объект и причина «удивительного зрелища» растерянно захлопал ресницами от столь неожиданного известия.  
Осознал, переварил, отвел взгляд в сторону и пробормотал:  
\- Хорошо, только заставлять облизывать не надо...  
Франсуа снова зажмурился, возвращаясь к утраченному состоянию, к теплому облаку удушливой влажности, с готовностью принявшему его в свои объятия, закружившему в белесом ореоле. Спустя несколько мгновений распростертое на постели худощавое тело беспомощно задергалось, словно кукла на ниточках, пальцы заскребли простыни, голова запрокинулась, из горла рванулся то ли стон, то ли судорожный вскрик - а ладонь Шарля заблестела от выплеснувшейся вязкой жидкости.  
\- Собственно, почему «не надо»? Откуда такая брезгливость по отношению к самому себе? - усмехнулся Шарль, поднося наполненную живым перламутром ладонь к собственным губам, и лениво слизнул несколько капель. - На вкус - совершенно ничего противного. Даже… сладко. Вам нравится сладкое, Франсуа?  
\- Нравится, но дело не во вкусе, - не открывая глаз, пояснил Франсуа. - Меня точно стошнит, если я это попробую.  
Чувства опустошенности и расслабленности почему-то не было, наоборот, от чувствовал себя на удивление бодрым. Даже взвинченным, готовым в любой миг рвануться невесть куда, словно все его нервы и жилки натянулись до предела.  
\- Не вы ли самоуверенно собирались взять в рот мой член? - напомнил Шарль. - И не был ли я чертовски прав, что не позволил вам этого? Посмотрите на меня, Франсуа.  
Свободной рукой он сгреб Морана за плечо, развернул к себе:  
\- У вас вид сытого кота...  
\- Какой уж есть, - Франсуа пожал плечами, не пытаясь отвернуться или вырваться, смотря в глаза цвета весенних барвинков. Пытаясь догадаться, что скрывается в их глубине. - Ну, и собирался. Мне кажется, я бы смог это сделать... но только без... без жидкости.  
\- Какой вы, оказывается, капризный! - д’Арнье мазнул его по губам испачканными пальцами. - Попробуйте - вообразите, что это крем с эклера, - он с нарочитой чувственностью прошелся языком по своей ладони, подбирая чужое семя.  
\- Мое воображение упорно отказывает, - Франсуа осторожно вытер ладонью губы, так и не прикоснувшись языком к собственному творению, и уныло повесил голову. - Простите. Меня начинает подташнивать от одной мысли. Я не капризничаю, у меня... у меня просто не получается.  
\- «Не получается» - аргумент, который можно использовать хотя бы после одной попытки что-то сделать, - пожав плечами, Шарль отер руку о простыню. - Но принуждать вас я не намерен, возня не окупится. Воображение же, Франсуа - это удивительная вещь. Домысливание и угадывание позволяет преподнести партнеру массу приятных сюрпризов. Вот, к примеру, вы... я уверен, что вам очень нравится, когда касаются вашего затылка - казалось бы, вполне безобидно, но вас это возбуждает. Я прав?  
\- Н-ну... да, - поколебавшись, признался Франсуа. Сказанное Шарлем не стало для него новостью, но лишним подтверждением открытия, совершенного одной из его знакомиц по актерскому цеху. Дама была намного старше Франсуа и добродушно посмеялась бы, попытайся юнец затеять с ней интрижку, но почтенная госпожа Лефевр была добра к нему и учила полезным мелочам. Она же первой и обнаружила, что нет лучшего способа успокоить паникующего Морана и привести его в нужное расположение духа перед выходом, чем малая порция мягких поглаживаний по буйной головушке. Его наставница плоховато видела, вечерами Франсуа читал, устроив голову на коленях дамы и наслаждаясь ощущением женских пальцев в своих волосах. - Да, мне это приятно, - он чуть мотнул локонами, словно приглашая Шарля дотронуться до них, ощутить, как они скользят между пальцами, сетью опутывая чужие руки.  
Шарль охотно погладил его по шее, мимолетно, одними кончиками пальцев, прежде чем запутать их в тяжелых прядях, поглаживая и почесывая Франсуа, как огромного кота.  
\- Самое чувствительное место у вас - спина. Стоит провести пальцем вдоль позвоночника, как я почти ощущаю, что у вас по коже бегут мурашки.  
Странное дело, Франсуа казалось, он неплохо изучил возможности собственного тела. Но впервые кто-то столь откровенно обсуждал его и разбирал по косточкам его привычки и склонности - не ошибаясь и не заблуждаясь. И да, когда д’Арнье пересчитывал губами и пальцами выступающие косточки в его хребтовой впадинке, Франсуа хотелось жмуриться и повизгивать от удовольствия. Он склонил голову под чужую руку, потираясь о гладящую ладонь и выжидающе косясь на Шарля - что еще ты пожелаешь от меня?  
\- Как думаете, что понравилось мне? - приподнял бровь Шарль, не прекращая перебирать и распутывать мягкие, льнущие к пальцам прядки. - Вы жаловались на недостаток воображения, но в наблюдательности вам, наверное, не откажешь? Вы были бдительны и тщательно следили за каждым шагом противника. Где мое слабое место, месье Моран?  
\- А-а, э-э... - расслабившийся и успокоившийся Франсуа растерянно захлопал ресницами, пытаясь восстановить в памяти события последнего часа и сообразить, что именно было по душе д’Арнье. К своему стыду, он куда больше был занят новизной собственных переживаний, чтобы успевать еще и пристально следить за Шарлем: - Н-ну, вам нравится целоваться. Не только в губы, но и... повсюду. А еще вам нравится, чтобы все шло согласно вашим желаниям. Вот. И еще... - он задумался, пытаясь смекнуть, что еще можно было сказать, чтобы сказанное заодно стало бы комплиментом для Шарля.  
\- Виляете, точно нерадивый школяр на экзамене, - Шарль наклонился и легонько потянул его за серьгу. - Из чего я заключаю: вы просто получали свое удовольствие и нисколько не задумывались о моем, ах, как это обидно и несправедливо. Ведь трудиться, по идее, должны были именно вы, а не я, - тон д’Арнье был скорее игривым, нежели серьезным. - Возможно, следует дать вам еще один шанс изучить мои нужды и предпочтения?  
\- Я испрааавлюсь, - наигранно-жалобно протянул Франсуа, невольно подаваясь ближе к Шарлю следом за пальцем, тянувшим золотое колечко. - Позвольте мне оправдаться, не будьте чрезмерно жестким к начинающему! Может, я не столь безнадежен, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
Он осторожно провел пальцем по лицу сидевшего напротив человека, словно на ощупь изучая его черты. Шарль выпустил Франсуа из объятий, и лег на спину, закинув руки за голову и чуть согнув одну ногу в колене - живописная поза получилась у него на удивление естественной.  
\- Нынче я удивительно добродушен... Пробуйте, угадывайте - предоставляю вам полную свободу действий.  
Возможно, в действиях Франсуа было куда больше старания и стремления угодить, чем подлинного чувства - он мог худо-бедно изобразить вспышку страсти по отношению к женщине, с которой был знаком всего пару часов, но вот по отношению к мужчине, впервые в жизни затащившему его в постель... Тем не менее, актер пытался использовать весь свой небогатый опыт, а способность быть нежным и внимательным имелась у него от природы. Оставалось только следовать ее подсказкам, вспоминая преподанные Шарлем уроки. Целуя, прикусывая и полизывая на удивление гладкую кожу, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Д’Арнье задумчиво наблюдал за его действиями. Стоило ему попросить Франсуа предпринять что-нибудь самостоятельно, как у юнца делалось столь испуганное и несчастное лицо, будто его подвергали утонченному издевательству. Это смешило и раздражало одновременно. Однако по мере того, как Франсуа ласкал его и, очевидно, попутно смирялся со своей горькой участью, выражение его мордочки сменилось с обиженного на любопытное. Порой он искоса косился на Шарля, пытаясь прочитать на этом красивом, задумчиво-снисходительном лице признаки удовольствия - или, напротив, неудовольствия. Д’Арнье немало поднаторел в искусстве притворства - его лицо хранило совершенно непроницаемое выражение, заставляя Франсуа нервничать. Он так хотел показать себя с лучшей стороны, но совершенно не знал, что для этого нужно сделать.  
\- Прекратите поминутно оглядываться, - тихо засмеялся Шарль, - мне нравится, очень нравится, вы большой умница, Франсуа - вот только я вижу, вам самому это не в радость...  
\- Что вы желаете, пробуждения неземной страсти? - невесело отшутился Франсуа. - Я же вас не знаю. Мне вообще все это... ужасно непривычно. Я боюсь ошибиться, а вам вольнО надо мной смеяться!  
\- О, на страсть я даже не рассчитывал. Так - немного приязни, капелька любознательности, чтобы придать остроты пресному усердию... - чуть пожал мощными плечами Шарль. - Как поживает ваша попка?  
\- Напряженно, - отшутился Франсуа, невольно вздрогнув при упоминании сей деликатной части тела. И приуныв при мысли о своей бесталанности. Поерзал, на пробу сжимая и разжимая внутренние мышцы. Вздумай Шарль повторить попытку вторжения, ему, Франсуа, придется весьма несладко. - Вы... вы хотите еще раз?  
\- Как раз раздумывал над таким вариантом, но сейчас вы к нему непригодны, - скорбно вздохнул Шарль, погладив актера по упругой ягодице. - Для того, чтобы ласкать меня ртом, вы слишком брезгливы, что же остается? Каким бы способом вы могли бы ублажить? - на лице д’Арнье отразилась глубочайшая задумчивость.  
\- Я-а... Я не знаю, - растерялся Франсуа, не поняв, смеется над ним или Шарль рассуждает всерьез. Рассуждая логично, он действительно не мог больше сделать для Шарля ничего. Не позволит же этот ледяной красавчик ему забраться на себя - да Франсуа меньше всего хотел этого. Стало быть, надо соглашаться на один из предложенных вариантов. - Может... может, мне все таки стоит попробовать еще разок справиться со своей брезгливостью?  
\- Я же обещал не обижать вас, - напомнил Шарль д’Арнье, - не надо жертв, которые не порадуют ни вас, ни меня. Что ж... Возможно, наилучшим выходом для вас будет отправится в постельку, а для меня - совершить ночную прогулку по Тулузе. Если вы не возражаете, месье Моран, на днях я снова нанесу вам визит.  
\- Я ничуть не против, но… - Франсуа выжидательно уставился на поднявшегося с постели и начавшего одеваться д’Арнье. В блестящих карих глазах актера читалось невысказанное и исконно простонародное: «Сожрал пирожок - гони монету, сволочь!»  
\- Ах да, чуть не забыл, - чужая скопидомность искренне позабавила д’Арнье, бросившего на разворошенную постель тяжелый бархатный мешочек.  
\- Премного благодарствуем, - пакостным голоском протянул Франсуа, мгновенно позабыв про боль, досаду, обиды и пережитое унижение. Деньги. Боже мой, настоящие деньги, звонкие монетки чистого золота, спасение от нищеты и долгов! Он вцепился в кошелек, понимая, что выглядит вульгарно и неприглядно, но не в силах ничего с собой поделать. Прирожденному аристократу д’Арнье, небось, никогда в жизни не доводилось просыпаться, не зная, будет ли у него вечером крыша над головой, хлебать тошнотворное варево из гнилой рыбы и луковой шелухи, толкать по грязной дороге тяжеленный фургон и латать разъезжающуюся под иглой рубаху. Черт с ней, с честью, цена его невинности - двести полноценных золотых. - Не надо так осуждающе на меня смотреть, - молодой актер нежно прижал драгоценный мешочек к груди. - Для вас это мелочь на булавки и носовые платки. Для меня - возможность несколько дней прожить по-человечески.  
Шарль от души расхохотался - черт с ними, с деньгами, но юный Моран имел такой потешный вид, что это стоило потраченных ливров!  
\- Вы упорно мне напоминаете белку, месье Моран - ухватившую вместо лещины кокосовый орех. Надеюсь, на мои кровные вы приобретете себе кусочек жизни поаппетитнее. Счастливых вам сновидений, - д’Арнье ушел, тщательно прикрыв за собой дверь, а Франсуа остался - в полутемном гостиничном нумере, один-одинешенек. Заветный мешочек согревал ладони, Франсуа баюкал его, как любящая мать - младенца. Он до сих пор не верил, что д’Арнье честно расплатился с ним. Но тулузский аристократ отдал обещанное, заплатил, словно дорогой куртизанке, если называть вещи своими именами. И он был добр к нему, к бродяге без роду и племени, презренному актеру, одному из тех, кого даже не хоронят на церковных кладбищах, зарывая за оградами!  
\- Да и наплевать, - отчетливо произнес в ночной тишине Франсуа. - Пошло оно все. Я богат, а что мне проку с чести?  
Он пересчитал деньги, разделил их на несколько частей и спрятал в укромных местах - в точности как белка, с которой его метко сравнил языкатый господин д’Арнье. Закончив, рухнул в постель, мысленно поблагодарив Фортуну. Все-таки она любит своего беспутного Франсуа!

 

Следующим вечером д’Арнье не появился. Франсуа Моран провел день в постели, блаженствуя, заказывая завтрак и обед в нумер, и с удовольствием убеждаясь в том, что его тело с честью выдержало тяжкое испытание. Случившееся ночью напоминало о себе лишь занудливым нытьем промеж ног, как будто он стер задницу о седло или перестарался с упражнениями для развития гибкости. Ослепительные солнечные лучи пронизывали задернутые кружевные шторы, расчерчивая пол косыми горячими полосами. Франсуа пил холодное вино, пощипывавшее язык, размышлял о том, явится ли д’Арнье снова - и как ему надлежит вести себя с этим человеком. Вдруг сей надменный господин опять возжелает разделить с ним ложе, суля деньги за согласие? По холодной физиономии не разберешь, что там творится на душе у месье Шарля - но, похоже, тот остался доволен… Вот бы разузнать, кто таков этот д’Арнье. Чем занимается, какова его репутация? Обеспечен ли он или с шумом и треском проживает остатки некогда внушительного семейного достояния? Может статься, он вовсе не дворянин, а разбогатевший негоциант, потакающий своим извращенным потребностям? Или иностранец со средствами, полагающий, что в веселой Франции можно без труда подыскать самые разнообразные удовольствия?  
«Ну, купил же он тебя…»  
Шарль-Антуан д’Арнье объявился к концу третьего дня, когда Франсуа с затаенным облегчением решил: он больше никогда не увидит высокого красавца в черном. Когда месье Моран явился в свой нумер, тулузский гранд уже был там, удобно устроившись в кресле и рассеянно листая книгу, позаимствованную из имущества актера. На столе гордо возлежал пузатый ковровый мешок, и, стоило опешившему от незваного вторжения Франсуа перешагнуть порог, д’Арнье указующе ткнул перстом в сверток:  
\- Мне сообщили, якобы вы изволите целыми днями валяться в постели. Скверная привычка, месье Моран. Посему мы отправляемся на прогулку. В мешке - наряд для вас. Извольте примерить.  
\- На к-какую прогулку? - оторопел актер.  
\- Когда вы последний раз смотрели календарь? - укорил его д’Арнье. - Нынче Иоаннов день. Торговые гильдии и ремесленные цеха устраивают танцы с музыкой и угощениями. Также будет уличный маскарад, гуляния и фейерверк.  
\- А я-то думаю, с какой радости спозаранку трезвонят в колокола… - месье Моран с любопытством сунулся в мешок, выясняя, что за наряд приволок ему непредсказуемый господин д’Арнье. Извлек расшитый серебряными узорами лиф и возмущенно уставился на тулузца, ожидая объяснений. Не дождался и подал голос: - Месье Шарль, это женская одежда!  
\- Первый раз в жизни узрели таковую? - заломил бровь д’Арнье. - Позволю себе усомниться. Вы, месье Моран - актер. Недурной, насколько я могу судить, и гордящийся своим ремеслом. Для вас не должно составить труда перевоплотиться в иную личность. Полагаю, в более юных годах вы с легкостью изображали на сцене гризеток и развеселых субреток - ваш облик и фигура вполне подходят для таковых амплуа. Облачайтесь и идем.  
\- Но я не хочу! - осмелился возразить Франсуа.  
Д’Арнье скупо улыбнулся:  
\- Не припомню, чтобы я интересовался вашим мнением по этому поводу. Не злоупотребляйте моим терпением, Франсуа - оно велико, но отнюдь не безгранично. Я же не предлагаю вам разгуливать по улице нагишом и с павлиньими перьями в заду. Это всего лишь платье. Несколько старомодное, но вполне милое, - он вернулся к страницам книги, давая понять, что спор исчерпан.  
Обескураженному Франсуа оставалось лишь забрать мешок и удалиться за ширмы - где, чертыхаясь и сквернословя сквозь зубы, актер принялся за тяжкое дело переоблачения. Ворох нижних юбок, сорочка, жуткое чудище корсета, лиф со множеством завязок, панталоны, чулки, узкие туфли с бантами, перчатки… После изрядных мучений шнуры были затянуты, пуговки застегнуты, кружева и складки расправлены. Новоиспеченная девица предстала испытующему взгляду д’Арнье.  
\- Как я и предполагал, вы очаровательны… мадемуазель, - снисходительно кивнул мучитель. - Подберите волосы, но можете не слишком усердствовать - в нынешнем году здешние модницы, вторя юной королеве, чтят сельскую игривость и живую непосредственность.  
Завершила наряд осыпанная серебряными блестками бумажная лилия на длинной шпильке, собственноручно воткнутая д’Арнье в каштановые локоны Франсуа. В качестве утешения актеру вручили узкую полумаску, подхватили под локоток и вывели из гостиницы на улицу, в праздничный гомон и кутерьму под алеющим закатным небом.  
Тулуза праздновала - с размахом, не считая потраченных денег, веселясь и надеясь на лучшее. На троне сменился правитель, Людовик XVI был молод и преисполнен самых добрых намерений, а потому и его подданные уповали на грядущие перемены и снижение налогов. Прекрасной Тулузе нынче было грех жаловаться: горожане пели, пили и плясали, шумно приветствуя торжественные процессии, над которыми покачивались в роскошных носилках золотые статуи Богоматери и святого Иоанна Крестителя. Шумный людской водоворот увлек две малые щепки, а настроение Франсуа Морана, подобно флюгеру под сильным ветром, стремительно развернулось с уныло-недовольного направления на восторженно-оживленное. Он был по-детски счастлив на подобных празднествах - разгульных и шальных, с их обманной вседозволенностью, дарящей ему возможность флиртовать и обнимать за упругие талии незнакомых, но таких доступных хохочущих красоток. На праздниках никто не интересовался его именем и происхождением, он был своим среди своих, свободным, как птица в небесах. В веселом буйстве карнавалов им ощущалось что-то древнее, как камни мостовых Тулузы, в эти дни и ночи на землю снисходило буйное язычество, пробуждая уснувший дух прежних времен.  
Такие мгновения очаровывали Франсуа, он полагал, что рожден именно для встречи с ними - и теперь актер испытывал искреннюю благодарность д'Арнье, столь бесцеремонно притащившему его на праздник. Навязанная роль девицы лишала Морана права на некоторые из карнавальных радостей, доступных только мужчинам, а пышные юбки и затянутый корсет обременяли тяжким грузом - но пребывание в чужом обличье лишь добавляло веселья. Шарль д'Арнье вел себя истинным кавалером - немногословным, чье любое высказывание разило точно в цель, галантным, предупредительным и достаточно ненавязчивым. Он ничуть не возражал, когда его спутницу увлекала за собой цепочка танцующих или хорошенькую девицу зазывали составить пару - спустя пристойное время уводя увлекшегося Франсуа за собой.  
Вскоре актер оценил преимущества бытия спутницы месье д'Арнье. Тот продвигался сквозь горланящую и пляшущую толпу с надменной уверенностью индийского тигра, шествующего по родным лесам. Шарлю безропотно уступали дорогу, некоторые из горожан приветственно кланялись: похоже, Шарль-Антуан д'Арнье был небезызвестнен в Тулузе.  
Однако любые расспросы Франсуа натыкались на сложенный из льда и гранита бастион. Шарль, вы здешний уроженец или приехали из других краев? - Родня живет на севере, в Нормандии, довольствуясь моими обстоятельными письмами. - Значит, вы давно в Тулузе? - Достаточно, чтобы город и его назойливые обыватели успели слегка прискучить. - Чем же вы заполняете ваши дни и скрашиваете досуг? - Тем же, что и любой живущий - стремлюсь к обогащению материальному и душевному, хотя и не слишком усердствуя в намерениях. Иногда мечтаю осчастливить мир, но это вздорное желание быстро улетучивается. - А не будет ли дерзостью с моей стороны… - Месье Моран, я что-то не могу разобраться. Вы служите музе театра или подрабатываете осведомителем? Вам поручено от начальства вызнать все обо мне? Ступайте танцевать, не забивайте свою головку вещами, которые вас ничуть не касаются.  
Маска скрыла смущение Франсуа, а вовремя метнувшийся навстречу тип вовлек «девицу» в пестрое кольцо отплясывающих развеселую аллеманду. Случайный партнер оказался весьма ловок в исполнении танцевальных фигур, что Франсуа, сам изрядный любитель танцев, мог оценить по достоинству. Как и предприимчивость случайного знакомого, бойкого и полупьяного мещанчика, на все лады расхваливавшего гибкость стана поддельной девицы, ее каштановые локоны и алые губки, настойчиво прихватывая Морана пониже талии. Как подобает веселой барышне на танцульках, Франсуа хихикал, жеманно напоминал о подобающем кавалеру поведении, но не слишком артачился. Зная, что д'Арнье непрестанно, неотвязно наблюдает за ним, пожирая холодным синим взглядом всякое движение вертлявой фигурки в серебряно-белом одеянии. То, как взлетают в кружении юбки Франсуа, как шустро переступают по истертым камням ступни в узких туфельках.  
«Зачем он потащил меня на улицы, может, ему доставляет удовольствие глазеть, как меня лапают? Ой, Франсуа, вот окажешься ты благодаря его милости по уши в дерьме - так не жалуйся. Сперва пляски с танцами, а потом затащат в темную подворотню, задерут юбчонки и вставят под самый корешок. Хотя нет, господин Шарль слишком брезглив и хорошо воспитан, чтобы сношаться по грязным углам. Что, если ему просто пожелалось отправиться с тобой на прогулку? Да нет, с чего бы это, сдался я ему…»  
С последними аккордами аллеманды и финальными поклонами Франсуа не отпустили - незнакомец крепко ухватил приглянувшуюся красотку за острый локоть. Как на грех, д'Арнье куда-то запропастился. Как Моран не вертел головой по сторонам, сквозь прорези маски ему никак не удавалось разглядеть ставшую уже почти привычной высокую фигуру. Партнер по танцам настойчиво влачил Франсуа за собой, убеждая:  
\- Пойдем, дорогуша, тут рядом есть отличное местечко, тебе понравится!  
\- Но я не одна, - месье Моран решительно уперся каблучками туфель в булыжники.  
\- Да наплевать. Нынче праздник, переживет твой дружок ночку без тебя. Поверь моему слову, он уже наверняка подцепил другую. Почему бы тебе не повеселиться без него, милая? Я буду Жако, а тебя как звать, красавица?  
Ответить Франсуа не успел - рядом возник Шарль д'Арнье, неуловимым взгляду движением высвободив руку актера из чужой хватки. Незадачливый претендент на внимание дамы раздосадовано выругался… вгляделся пристальнее и сник проколотым бычьим пузырем:  
\- Вот ведь дьявол… Прощения просим. Не подумайте чего, месье, мне чужого не надобно.  
Отступая, разочарованный кавалер опасливо вытаращился на Франсуа и, поразив актера, сложил пальцы в обереге от дурного глаза и плюнул через плечо. После чего на удивление шустро ретировался, затерявшись среди гуляк.  
\- Вас, похоже, тут не только знают, но и побаиваются, - констатировал месье Моран. - Кого он испугался, меня или вас?  
\- Какая разница. Худая слава всегда опережает добрую, - равнодушно откликнулся д'Арнье. - Надеюсь, с вами не случилось ничего дурного за время моего отсутствия? Скоро начнется фейерверк, пойдемте, посмотрим.  
Сойдя с шумящей улицы в узкие переулки, они поднялись вверх по зажатой между стенами домов лестнице, выйдя на высокую, пустующую террасу. В нарушении всех приличий Франсуа уселся на широкой балюстраде, свесив ноги и с восторгом озирая раскинувшийся внизу город - огромный, окутанный темнотой и усыпанный множеством разноцветных огоньков. Шарахнул первый залп, огни шипящих золотых, алых и зеленых ракет отразились в темных водах реки, стеклах домов и витражах церквей. Месье Шарль облокотился на ограждение рядом с актером, отблески фейерверка окрашивали его профиль то в золотистые, то в кроваво-алые тона. Невесть отчего Франсуа пришло на ум, что в таком освещении загадочный господин д'Арнье смахивает на Князя Тьмы, завлекающего в сети невинную душу. Видно, не зря простак-обыватель так его испугался.  
Словно уловив течение мыслей актера, Шарль рассеянно поинтересовался:  
\- Скажите, Франсуа… сидя здесь, вы не мечтаете о дне, когда этот город падет к вашим ногам?  
\- Чудес не бывает, вопреки уверениям святой нашей Матери-Церкви, - хмыкнул актер. - Даже если мне невероятно повезет и я добьюсь успеха на сцене - театральная слава недолговечна. Мое имя продержится на слуху год или два, пока на подмостках не явится новая звезда, затмевая сияние прежней. Но да, не скрою, я мечтаю о том, чтобы в моей жизни был год славы. Или месяц. Или хотя бы день.  
\- Для легкомысленного служителя Мельпомены - на удивление здравая оценка своих сил, - без прежней иронии в голосе заметил д'Арнье. Франсуа покосился в его сторону, с удивлением отметив тень глубокой печали, омрачившую безупречно-великолепный лик. Это длилось всего мгновение - пока в небе над Тулузой не расцвел огненный букет, сверкающий и переливающийся всеми красками радуги.  
«Он одинок, - внезапно догадался месье Моран. - Он знатен и богат, он пользуется известностью, но месье д'Арнье ужасно одинок. Рядом с ним никого нет - вернее, он никого не подпускает к себе, избегая стороннего вмешательства в свою жизнь. Это ледяная статуя… невесть почему заинтересовавшаяся моей скромной особой».  
\- Меня всегда отличало торгашеское здравомыслие. Наверное, когда я сбежал из дома и нанялся в балаган, оно налипло на подошвы моих туфель и теперь постоянно волочится следом, - отшутился Франсуа.  
\- Так ваши родители были торговцами?  
\- Да, и довольно успешными, - дернув плечом, признался молодой актер.  
\- Тогда почему вы оставили родной дом? - пожелал узнать д'Арнье.  
Месье Моран помолчал, провожая взглядом опадающие звезды фейерверка, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Всякий день там походил на минувший, а минувший - на тот, что был и пять, и десять лет тому. Одни и те же разговоры, одни и те же сплетни вечерами в трактире… одни и те же покупательницы в галантерейной лавке, одни и те же лица вокруг - с рождения и до смерти. Уютное, удобное, теплое, изученное до последнего дюйма болото. Мне казалось, я скоро сойду с ума. Однажды утром осеннего дня я проснулся с мыслью - сейчас или никогда. Встал, собрал узел, запер за собой дверь и ушел. Я не жалею, - с вызовом в голосе добавил актер. - Ни единого дня из прожитой мной жизни я не сожалею о том, что сделал.  
\- Хотел бы я знать, искренне вы говорите, месье Моран… или читаете отрывок из очередной сыгранной вами пьесы, - Тулузу окутывала сгущающаяся ночная тьма, они были одни на террасе, месье д'Арнье обратился силуэтом, тенью у каменных перил. - В том и другом случае у вас неплохо выходит. Откровенность за откровенность - прощаясь, я солгал. Я не намеревался снова встречаться с вами, Франсуа. Одного раза, как правило, бывает более чем достаточно. Я получил свое, вы получили свое, пусть дальше жизнь идет своим чередом. Но… - Шарль грузно шевельнулся в темноте, - но я обнаружил, что ваше общество не только развлекло меня. Я скучал по вам, Франсуа. Раздобыл это дурацкий наряд, пребывая в уверенности, что вы наотрез откажетесь надевать его. Но вы не стали возмущаться, согласились исполнить мою прихоть. И весь вечер были так милы и обворожительны, что порой я забывал, кто вы на самом деле под этими шелковыми тряпками. У вас такой мелодичный смех… и такие забавные сережки. Хотите, я подарю вам другие, из настоящего золота и с настоящими бриллиантами?  
\- Не хочу, - наотрез отказался Моран. Он поежился, хотя летняя ночь была жаркой и душной, а складки нижней сорочки насквозь промокли от испарины под туго затянутым корсетом. В словах д'Арнье крылась тоска, звериная, глухая, пугающая осознанием того, что в руки Франсуа случайно угодило нечто, позволяющее распоряжаться этим человеком. Власть плоти и желания, привязь, более крепкая, чем если бы она была выкована из золота и стали. - Пожалуйста, не надо так говорить. Не стоит осыпать меня незаслуженными комплиментами, месье Шарль. Вы же… - он хотел сказать: «Вы же просто купили меня на одну ночь», но язык почему-то не поворачивался. - Не дразните меня без нужды, это жестоко. Зачем вы пришли, чего вы от меня хотите? Все было так просто, двести ливров, раздвинь ноги и улыбайся, а теперь вы, словно нарочно, пытаетесь все запутать и усложнить.  
Франсуа сдернул маску, натянутый на основу из папье-маше серебряный бархат, обшитый кружевами, и, размахнувшись, швырнул ее вниз. Маска, кувыркаясь, исчезла среди ветвей росшего внизу платана.  
\- Вам было нужно мое тело, месье д'Арнье, вы сами не раз это повторили - и доказали на деле. Чего же вам теперь еще?  
\- Мне больше нравилось, когда вы называли меня Шарлем, - заметил д'Арнье, поправляя в прическе Франсуа съехавшую во время танцев набок серебряную лилию. - Вы обратили внимание, что возвели шаткое сооружение своих рассуждений исключительно на собственных представлениях о том, что мне нужно, а что - нет? Да, я не сентиментален, не слишком добр, не терпелив и не склонен играть словами. Мои недостатки можно перечислять хоть до утра. Но это отнюдь не означает, что ничто в мире не способно меня тронуть.  
\- Во мне не сыщется ничего, способного вас тронуть, - резко отозвался Франсуа, скрывая под дерзостью недоумение и растерянность. - Я ведь просто актер с большой дороги. Но не глухой и не слепой, и я могу догадаться, что вы предпочитаете в жизни. Брать и владеть. Вы скучаете, вам подвернулась под руку новая живая забава, и показалось любопытным вызнать: сумеете ли вы теперь получить от меня бесплатно то, за что вам поначалу пришлось расплачиваться.  
\- Может, вы недалеки от истины, - не стал отрицать д'Арнье. Франсуа уже имел возможность убедиться, как проворно может двигаться Шарль-Антуан, и сейчас он получил лишнее тому подтверждение. Д'Арнье с легкостью сдернул актера с парапета - прошелестели и заколыхались юбки - и притиснул к себе. Широкая ладонь легла на затылок поддельной девицы, запрокидывая Франсуа голову и заставляя смотреть в глаза, казавшиеся сейчас бездонно-черными.  
\- Вы сводите меня с ума, - спокойно, даже чуть отстраненно констатировал Шарль д'Арнье. - Будь я проклят, если понимаю - почему. Я не могу спокойно смотреть на вас, Франсуа - особенно сейчас, созерцая девицу, а осязая юношу. Все эти дни вы не выходили у меня из головы. Почему, что в вас есть такое, черт вас побери, месье Франсуа Моран! - он встряхнул актера, как играющая собака треплет тряпичную куклу, и тут же, словно пытаясь загладить невольную грубость, поцеловал его - нежно, легко касаясь губами и языком его рта, будто у лица Франсуа заполошно плескала крыльями ночная бабочка, а сам он был мерцающей в сумраке свечой, манящей к себе заблудшие души. - Вы вынуждаете меня быть смешным и нелепым, а я терпеть этого не могу. У вас вид дешевой шлюшки за два су, мне хочется незамысловато изнасиловать вас и позабыть навсегда - но я не в силах причинить вам хоть малейший вред и не могу изгнать вас из своих мыслей. Я должен понять, отчего так случилось. Я страстно желаю обладать вами - но, если вы скажете «нет», я… я отпущу вас.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Франсуа, уверенный, что еще миг медвежьих объятий - и сперва захрустят, ломаясь, гнутые пластины корсета, а потом - его ребра.  
\- Нет, - повторил д'Арнье. - Почему? - он выкрикнул свой вопрос прямо в лицо актеру - но выполнил свое обещание, разжав руки. Франсуа шарахнулся назад, изрядно приложившись копчиком о выступ парапета. К счастью, юбки смягчили удар. - Я же видел - вам не было противно, вы были довольны, почему же теперь - нет? Неужели все, чего вы хотите - это деньги? Заплатить вам? Сколько?  
Моран понимал, что стоящий перед ним человек разъярен и оскорблен. Чудо, что он и впрямь не накинулся на упрямца, силой беря желаемое. Франсуа хотелось бежать - осознавая, что путей к бегству нет, через пару шагов он запутается в юбках и позорно грохнется на мостовую. Актеру пришлось собрать все имеющееся в его душе мужество, чтобы отыскать и произнести слова в свою защиту:  
\- Я не хочу ваших денег, месье д'Арнье… Шарль. Также, как и вы, я пытаюсь уразуметь, с чем имею дело - с мимолетной прихотью скучающего аристократа… или с чем-то иным. Другим. Чему я еще не ведаю названия. Вы говорите, якобы я свожу вас с ума - но вы пугаете меня и удивляете. Между нами нет ровным счетом ничего общего, кроме одной-единственной ночи. Зачем я вам сдался?  
\- Хочу выяснить, цветут ли лилии в пыли, - Шарль д'Арнье обладал поразительной способностью быстро брать себя в руки. Теперь его голос звучал ровно и спокойно, и сам он ничуть не напоминал то обуреваемое гневом прекрасное чудовище, что ярилось и бушевало на террасе миг назад. - Вы умница, Франсуа, я вам уже говорил это? Благодарю, что привели меня в чувство - и простите за то, что невольно испугал вас. Я слишком привык подходить к людям с одинаковой меркой - зная, что в массе своей они не представляют из себя ничего особенного, легко покупаясь и продаваясь. Я оскорбил ваши чувства - чем я могу загладить свою вину? Отвезти вас обратно в гостиницу?..  
Над башней взлетела запоздавшая одинокая ракета, взорвавшаяся розовыми огоньками. Запоздалый фиакр, остановленный Шарлем, покачивался и подпрыгивал на выбоинах, везя аристократа из Тулузы и притихшую барышню к площади Ангелов. Остановились в переулке, издалека еще доносился возбужденный гомон - горожане расходились по домам. Д'Арнье подал руку своей спутнице, помогая сойти с подножки экипажа, подвел ее к дверям нумеров, прикоснулся на прощание губами к запястью затянутой в кружевную перчатку ладони - изящной, но слишком крупной для девушки.  
«Сможешь так запросто отпустить его? - хихикнуло искушение. - После всего, что он тебе наговорил? Чтоб я сдох, если это было самое что ни на есть подлинное признание в любви! Он втюрился в тебя по уши, ха!»  
\- Не уходите, - почти беззвучно выдохнул Франсуа. Матово-золотистый фонарь над дверями выдал недоверчиво-радостный блеск синих глаз, но Шарль не тронулся с места - пока приглашение на стало ясным и недвусмысленным. Пока Моран сам не потянул его за собой, по безлюдному коридору к выкрашенным белой краской и расписанным аляповатыми цветами створкам, в полутьму маленькой комнатки, насквозь прогретой летним солнцем. Щелкнул ключ, поворачиваясь в замке, отделяя их от мира - и д'Арнье наклонился, прижался пылающим лбом к виску Франсуа, вдыхая неповторимый, особенный аромат волос актера, маленького месье Морана, аромат, опиумным дурманом круживший голову. Все было вздором и выдумкой, но сейчас д'Арнье хотелось пойти на поводу у своих грез, поверить в сладкий обман.  
\- Вы... ты... что случилось? - Франсуа обомлел - несколько мгновений Шарль был с ним настолько нежен, как и женщинам не всегда удавалось. Словно Франсуа и в самом деле был фарфоровой драгоценной статуэткой, к которой даже прикоснуться толком нельзя. - Шарль, вы больше на меня не сердитесь?  
Пусть он рискнул пригласить д'Арнье в свои комнаты, он по-прежнему побаивался этого человека и его потаенных страстей. Но Франсуа невыразимо нравилось ощущать обжигающее дыхание на своем плече и открытой шее - оно и в самом деле жгло кожу, как горячий ветер Аравийских пустынь.  
\- Ужасно сержусь, разве не заметно? - в голосе д'Арнье отзвуком дальней летней грозы послышался низкий, чувственный смешок, тяжелая и одновременно нежная рука обвила Франсуа за талию. - Возможно, я даже примерно накажу вас за те мучения, что мне пришлось испытать сегодня по вашей вине. За вашу ветреность и легкомыслие, с которым вы бросались в чужие руки, - он провел языком вдоль шеи молодого человека, не удержался от того, чтобы покачать сережку в полускрытом рассыпавшимися локонами ухе. - Как вы изящны, Франсуа. И как вам идет этот наряд… кстати, полночь уже пробило, маскарад завершился, пришла пора снимать маски… Разрешите мне побыть вашей горничной?  
\- Хороша горничная гренадерского обличья, - Франсуа поежился, поводя плечами и осознавая, что вскоре задохнется в натуго стянутом корсете. Актер послушно замер на месте, позволяя Шарлю извлекать себя из карнавального платья - как вылущивают из мякины семечко, как из кокона являет себя миру новорожденная бабочка со смятыми влажными крыльями. Руки, скользящие вдоль спины, по плечам, вниз по бокам и бедрам, ослабляя затянутые банты шелковых лент и путаницу шнурков, позволяя вздохнуть свободнее. Парусом взлетели и упали на пол нижние юбки, очертив вокруг них магический круг. Обнажив Франсуа и заставив его переступить через ворох тряпок навстречу себе, Шарль бережно погладил багровые вмятины, оставленные на смуглой коже жесткими закраинами корсета.  
\- Отчего вы не пожаловались на неудобство? - попрекнул он Морана. - Мы бы вернулись в гостиницу и избавили вас от этого орудия пытки.  
\- Ерунда, - беспечно отмахнулась жертва моды. Сочувствие д'Арнье было приятно, однако из врожденного духа противоречия Франсуа всеми силами старался не показать, что ничуть не тронут чужой заботой. - Маленькое упражнение на выносливость. Справляются ведь женщины, умудряясь по нескольку дней и ночей таскать на себе эту дань красоте, а тут - несколько жалких часов. По большей части я ничего не заметил - мне было так весело! - он поневоле насвистел несколько тактов танцевальной мелодии, мысленно вернувшись на празднующие улицы. В лихой и беспечный карнавал, в круговерть масок, в место, для которого он был рожден. Шарль подтолкнул его к постели, заставив сесть на край - и опустился перед ним на колени, расстегивая пряжки на туфельках. Доселе Франсуа сам разоблачался по его требованию, и эта незамысловатая процедура почему-то необыкновенно взволновала д'Арнье.  
\- Ой, ну не стоит, я и сам могу... - начал Франсуа, в замешательстве пытаясь отдернуть ногу и убеждаясь, что с равным успехом может вступить в единоборство с каменной статуей. Столь неожиданная перемена ролей изрядно его удивила. Доселе Шарль требовал от него исполнения той или иной своей прихоти, но нынешним вечером его самозваному наставнику возжелалось побыть в роли прислуги. Прежде никто и никогда не снимал с него обувку, а зрелище коленопреклоненного д’Арнье заставило Франсуа испуганно и восхищенно заморгать.  
\- Можно встать на колени перед богом и перед женщиной... но я-то ни то, ни другое, - осторожно съязвил он, дабы нарушить торжественность момента - и сообразительно протягивая другую, неразутую ногу.  
\- Женщин здесь нет, а Господь уже давно не призирает детей своих, - коротко бросил Шарль, принимаясь за подвязки и чулки, с бесподобной небрежностью лаская изящную голень в едва различимом золотистом пушке, вычерчивая пальцами замысловатые узоры, а то и каббалистические знаки. Франсуа откинулся назад, упав на спину и раскинув руки по постели - эдакая распутная пародия на распятие.  
\- Шарль, можно зажечь еще свечей?  
Д'Арнье поднялся, прошел по комнате, передвигая подсвечники и чиркая спичками - огромная черная тень металась за ним, перескакивая со стен на зашторенное окно и обратно. Он зажег все свечи в двух больших жирандолях и пристроил их ближе к постели, удовлетворенно наблюдая, как волна теплого сияния накрывает разметавшегося на постели Франсуа. Обычно про подобные взгляды говорят «раздевает», но на месье Моране не было ни единой нитки, и взгляд д'Арнье, казалось, проникал под кожу.  
Франсуа нравилось лежать вот так, расслабившись после танцев и споров, слушая шум собственной крови в ушах, ощущая гладкость согревающихся под ним простыней и созерцая сквозь полуопущенные ресницы за тем, как разоблачается Шарль. Актер чуть подвинулся, когда д'Арнье опустился рядом с ним - и уже почти привычно провел ладонью по гладко-бархатистой коже, горячей изнутри. Борясь с ощущением, что он гладит прирученного хищника, эдакого оборотня в человеческом облике, способного как безжалостно растерзать дерзкого, так и сонно мурлыкать под ласкающей рукой. Вот пальцы Франсуа дотронулись до выемки между ключицами Шарля, бережно отодвинув в сторону золотую цепочку и висящий на ней крест. Кожа д'Арнье казалась такой светлой по сравнению с его собственной, в ямке между выступами ключиц отчетливо и быстро пульсировала голубоватая жилка. Франсуа невесть почему страстно захотелось дотронуться до нее губами и кончиком языка. Вроде бы Шарль ни в чем ему не препятствовал - значит, он может сделать и это, не спрашивая разрешения? Всего-то и нужно - подтянуться на локтях и прильнуть, ощутив чуть солоноватый вкус чужого тела.  
Губы д'Арнье шевельнулись в беззвучном одобрении, он едва удержался, чтобы не положить ладонь на склоненную  
макушку Франсуа, но вовремя сообразил, что этот жест выглядит слишком властным, будто есть нужда утверждать свое главенство. Франсуа же шел к нему навстречу сам, без понуканий, Шарль не хотел спугнуть его, поэтому ограничился тем, что легонько коснулся губами его виска:  
\- Вы так прекрасны в своей слабости, Франсуа.  
\- Чем пользуются все, кому не лень, - ворчливо откликнулся актер, нехотя поднимая голову и встречаясь взглядом с Шарлем. Какие темные и при этом прозрачные глаза, дрожащие в них крохотные отражения зажженных свечей, и странное ощущение вседозволенности, распаленное и требовательное. Готовность следовать за д'Арнье туда, куда ему будет угодно, и почти никакого страха, никакой боязни...  
«Будет очень остроумно - влюбиться в мужчину! Да-да, еще предложи ему вернуть то, что он тебе заплатил. Мол, теперь я позволяю вам спасть со мной не ради денег, а исключительно по доброте душевной».  
Пристальный взгляд д'Арнье смутил Франсуа, он торопливо наклонил голову, разрывая невидимую цепь, снова и снова скользя губами по светлой коже, испещренной кое-где золотыми брызгами веснушек, такой на удивление нежной - и разительно отличающейся от женской.  
\- Бедный, бедный Франсуа... - с ласковой усмешкой проговорил Шарль, - всякий норовит его обидеть... а потом еще раз обидеть.  
\- Я не бедный, я временно богатый, - неразборчиво пробормотал Франсуа. - Не настолько, как мне хотелось бы, но я учусь довольствоваться малым, - целуя Шарля, он постепенно спускался все ниже и ниже, боязливо прикоснувшись кончиком языка к соску, твердому и похожему на согретый солнцем шершавый камешек. Женщинам такая ласка нравилась, но распространяется ли его опыт и на мужчин?  
\- Вскоре вам станет недоставать этой малости, - предрек д'Арнье. - Продолжайте, вы сегодня неплохо начали…  
\- Хорошие начинания, между прочим, нуждаются в стороннем одобрении и поддержке, - ханжески заявил Франсуа, в шутку укусив Шарля и замерев в ожидании кары. Сейчас он не испытывал ни испуга, ни смущения, только игривое любопытство. На него накатила эдакая разухабистая решительность - не все ли едино, быть с мужчиной или женщиной, главное, чтобы к тебе неплохо относились? Может, он и в самом деле распущенное и от природы растленное существо, но не догадывался об этом, пока Шарль не открыл ему глаза?  
\- Могу вам поаплодировать, - внес ценное предложение Шарль. От игривого укуса Франсуа под кожей разбежались мириады огненных искорок, предвещающих скорый пожар страсти, испепеляющей все на пути к ее утолению.  
\- Аплодисменты в постели несколько неуместны, - тоном искушенного знатока заявил Франсуа. Возмездия отчего-то не последовало, напротив - от его укуса Шарль на миг словно бы сжался, а затем расслабился с довольным вздохом. Только теперь Франсуа действительно начал ощущать Шарля д’Арнье как живого человека - ритм его дыхания, стук сердца, забавные мелочи вроде еле различимого урчания в животе, от которого никак не избавишься, вкус кожи, потихоньку становящейся влажной и разгоряченной, напряжение и игру мускулов. - Поцелуи в качестве вознаграждения вполне приемлемы.  
Ему нестерпимо хотелось, чтобы Шарль опять провел ладонью по его спине, от затылка и линии волос до выступа копчика и ягодиц, чуть надавливая пальцами - в точности как покупатель, проверяющий в лавке качество бархатного отреза.  
Шарль поймал его двумя пальцами за подбородок, приподнимая его лицо к своему, томительно-медленно целуя его в губы. Франсуа прогнулся в спинке, как кот, требующий, чтобы его немедленно погладили, и Шарль охотно выполнил немую просьбу, прошелся по ложбинке позвоночника, будто проверяя дорожку, ведущую ко входу в святая святых, и вернулся - рано, еще не время. Поцелуи и прикосновения заставляли Франсуа дрожать, трепетать, словно последний листок на осеннем ветру. Голова становилась пустой, легкой и звонкой, где-то под сердцем, под ребрами, напротив, зародился горячий, свинцово-тяжелый комок, тянувший к земле. Франсуа разрывало напополам, устремляя одновременно к небу и земле, бросая из жара в леденящий холод. Он цеплялся за остатки своей решимости, своего намерения пройти всю дорогу до конца, не испугаться, довериться опыту Шарля и положиться на него. Широкие ладони скользили по спине актера, приручая, приучая к новой степени близости, поглаживали лопатки, будто д'Арнье ожидал, что из них вот-вот проклюнутся крылья и бело-перистым шатром укроют двух грешников от мира. Он избегал касаться Франсуа более интимно, обретя новое, доселе незнакомое удовольствие в этих незамысловатых предварительных ласках.  
\- В прошлый раз все было... совсем по-иному, - осторожно заметил Франсуа в краткой паузе между поцелуями, облизнув внезапно ставшие шершавыми и сухими губы. Ему было слегка не по себе. Сомнений в намерениях Шарля у него не возникало, и в то же время ему хотелось определенности, а не мучительного пребывания на грани между дозволенным и запрещенным. Ему нравилось нежиться в чужих объятиях, выскальзывая из рук Шарля и возвращаясь обратно - и мечталось, чтобы они сделались более сильными и настойчивыми, как в прошлый раз, лишая даже мыслей о возможном сопротивлении.  
\- Неужто вы всегда одинаково играете одну и ту же пьесу? - Шарль легонько толкнул Франсуа, опрокидывая его на спину, прижимая к перине тонкие запястья и нежно покусывая напрягшуюся шею. Д’Арнье не мог долго терпеть чужие ласки, какими сладостными бы они не были, предпочитая ведущую роль. - Мне казалось, в нюансах и заключается все искусство...  
\- За слишком сильное разнообразие и отклонение от заданных рамок порой можно и того... схлопотать длительное нравоучение с наглядным своеручным обучением, - чуть осипшим голосом сообщил Франсуа, стараясь лежать спокойно и уговаривая себя: «Все в порядке, все хорошо, все непременно будет хорошо...» Он понимал, что Шарль физически намного сильнее него, но когда ему в очередной раз напоминали об этом обстоятельстве, Франсуа невольно пугался. - Театр и любовь - они изрядно схожи в своей игре, своих масках и фальшивых драгоценностях, но в чем-то и различны.  
Шарль, между тем, поочередно положил его ладони на выгнутую спинку кровати и чуть прижал к прохладному металлу, как бы запрещая Франсуа самовольно сдвигать руки с указанного им места.  
\- На сцене или у алтаря - возможно, но в постели подобные ограничения не действуют, - проговорил он, осыпая поцелуями грудь любовника. - Что меня чрезвычайно радует...  
Д'Арнье было тесно и неудобно на узкой гостиничной постели, и он выглядел чрезвычайно комично, скорчившись в ее изножье. Но Франсуа даже улыбнуться не успел, потому что в следующий момент его мужская плоть оказалась во рту Шарля. Актер сумел удержаться от панического взвизга, впившись зубами в нижнюю губу так, что во рту стало солоно. У него не было причин пугаться, ведь ему не причиняли боли, а вовсе наоборот - просто все случилось так неожиданно. Он дернулся в сторону, но безмолвный запрет удерживал сильнее настоящей привязи. Оставалось только зажмуриться до расплывающихся под сомкнутыми веками багряных кругов и ждать. До его слуха доносился аппетитно причмокивающий звук. Франсуа попытался заставить себя вернуться к прежнему состоянию расслабленности, ощущению, схожему с тем, что испытываешь, нежась в теплой ароматной воде или плывя по прогретой солнцем заводи. Ну какая разница, рукой его ласкают или губами? Просто... просто непривычно до чертиков, только и всего. И грызет подлая мыслишка касательно того, что рано или поздно Шарль д'Арнье пожелает, чтобы дружок развлек его подобной забавой - ведь Франсуа только что наглядно показали: ничего страшного или сложного в этом нет.  
Он лежал, жмурясь, сглатывая сухим горлом и слыша собственное частое дыхание, ощущая, как щекочет кожу упавшая на бедро длинная прядь волос Шарля. Не в силах наслаждаться моментом - от растерянности, накатившего стыда и раздражения на самого себя.  
В какой-то момент Шарль сообразил, что поспешил: Франсуа еще не готов к подобным играм и они вызывают у него скорее панику, чем восторг. Д'Арнье отстранился, критически разглядывая распятого на постели юнца. Зажмуренные глаза, страдальчески сдвинутые брови, закушенные губы говорили куда лучше любых слов.  
\- Это на самом деле так ужасно, как выглядит? - полюбопытствовал д'Арнье, успокаивающе поглаживая бедро любовника.  
\- Это не ужасно, ужасен я, - Франсуа осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, потом второй, с досадой ощущая поплывшее по скулам тепло запоздалого смущения. - Простите. В очередной раз. Все хорошо, только... - он заерзал на постели и в отчаянье выпалил: - Только у меня ни черта всякий раз не выходит! Я знаю... вернее, я верю, что вы не сделаете со мной ничего, что бы мне не понравилось, я сам делал такое для женщин... но я всякий раз пугаюсь, когда вы что-то делаете для меня, и это противно! - он шмыгнул носом, отвел взгляд, буркнув: - На кой ляд вы вообще со мной возитесь, а?..  
\- Хороший вопрос, - Шарль сделал вид, что задумался, не прекращая поглаживать шелковистую кожу Франсуа вокруг да около члена, почти не отреагировавшего на его ласку. - Возможно, потому, что мне это доставляет удовольствие? А вам, похоже, нравится воображать меня насильником, который забросит вам коленки на уши, сложит вдвое и заставит истекать кровью и чужим семенем. Говорю вам в тысячный раз - мне не по душе подобные забавы. Напротив, мне чертовски любопытно видеть вас с пылающим от вожделения взглядом. Дайте сюда руку, - Шарль протянул ему ладонь.  
\- Неправда, - обиженно проворчал Франсуа, не желая признаваться в том, что подобные мыслишки неоднократно посещали его голову, а роль насильника, по его мнению, подходила Шарлю-Антуану д'Арнье почти что идеально. - Ничего такого я не думаю и не воображаю, напраслину возводить изволите…  
Руку он все-таки протянул, нерешительно оторвав ее от изогнутого кроватного изголовья. Безнадежно честя себя за внезапные перепады настроения от решительности к панике. Шарль улегся бок о бок с ним, целуя пальцы Франсуа, щекоча языком между ними, легонько прикусывая костяшки.  
\- Рад, что ваше мнение обо мне меняется к лучшему, - проговорил он, опуская руку Морана к его же достоинству и переплетая их пальцы на столбике плоти.  
\- Надо же, а поначалу вы так старательно демонстрировали, насколько вам неважно мое мнение о вашей великолепной персоне... - и, не удержав язык за зубами, Франсуа съязвил: - Так ведут себя лишь две категории людей: самонадеянные невежды… и безнадежно влюбленные.  
Сейчас, когда Шарль твердо и ласково держал его за руку, актеру стало куда спокойнее. Он мог спрятаться от самого себя, повернувшись и прижавшись лицом к твердому плечу д'Арнье. Уступая его желаниям и следуя собственным - наглядно, без мешающих слов, показывая, какая именно ласка была бы ему приятна. Дав наконец выход подспудно таившемуся возбуждению - волне теплых искорок в крови, ноюще-тянущей истоме и охотно откликнувшийся плоти, отвердевшей под гладящими пальцами.  
Шпильку д'Арнье предпочел пропустить мимо ушей - может, потому что в ней, помимо ехидства, таилось некое зерно истины. Маленький месье Моран мог болтать что угодно, пока его тело отвечало на прикосновения Шарля именно так, как тот рассчитывал. Месье Моран мог прятаться от самого себя на чужом плече - это было совершенно безнадежно, но чертовски приятно, и Шарль, продолжая ласкать его рукой, принялся легонько щекотать языком его ухо.  
\- Золотая цепь на незримом мужском ошейнике обычно начинается с парочки премилых золотых колечек. В вашем случае она рискует начаться с сережки, - не унимался Франсуа, на которого теперь накатил стих легкого злоязычия - оно помогало придти в себя и расслабиться. Он хихикнул, мотая головой, пытаясь спасти свои ушки от ставшего слишком проворным и настойчивым языка Шарля. - Подарить вам ее на память?  
\- Я собираю коллекцию приятных воспоминаний, а не хлама, - д'Арнье чувствительно потянул болтуна за мочку. - А вы, дражайший месье Моран, стали не в меру самоуверенны и нахальны.  
От их совместных усилий член Франсуа воспрял в полный рост, а Шарль и не думал прекращать сладкую пытку. Юнец вертелся на постели, невольно начиная откровенно ерзать в такт движениям их соединенных пальцев, резко подаваясь навстречу, ноя:  
\- Кому хлам, а кому что было по средствам, то и купил, ай, ну не надо так, перестаньте… - Франсуа попытался отодвинуть ласкающую руку, немедля получив щелчка по костяшкам пальцев. Намек был ясен без слов, хныканье и жалобы пропали втуне: «Не ты здесь распоряжаешься. Отпущу, когда сочту нужным».  
\- Вот куда еще можно было бы привесить золотое колечко, - заметил наконец д'Арнье, любуясь на дело рук своих, - очень необычно и весьма оригинально, хотя, наверное, чертовски болезненно.  
Живое воображение Франсуа немедля нарисовало покачивающееся на кончике торчащего члена кольцо, играющее веселыми искорками. Он нервно расхохотался, прикрывая рот ладонью:  
\- В вашей голове, Шарль, бродят крайне причудливые идеи! Безусловно, подобное украшение произведет сногсшибательное впечатление на дам, но с ним же невозможно... э-э... в общем, она же обрекает носителя на добровольное самоотречение от любых радостей жизни. Даже гулящая девица не согласится, чтобы в ее скважину вставили ключ с кольцом. А вдруг оно оторвется в самый ответственный миг? Траур на всю оставшуюся жизнь!  
\- Можно рассматривать это, как золотой запас на черный день, - предложил Шарль, кончиком пальца качнув налитую плоть, словно язычок колокольчика. - Надежно припрятанный, ибо вряд ли кому придет в голову искать золото в колодце меж ножек грешного создания. Но так и быть, сохраним вас в неприкосновенности для шлюх всех возрастов, мастей и расценок.  
\- Правильно, правильно, - с готовностью поддакнул Франсуа. Ему было как-то слегка не по себе, очертания предметов мебели в комнате расплывались перед глазами, пламя свечей казалось бушующим костром. - Не надо цеплять на меня всякие колокольчики, они же станут звенеть и цепляться за выступающие части...  
Актер не понимал толком, что говорит и что делает. Д'Арнье добился своего, испуг сменился возбуждением - не насытившимся и не вырвавшимся на свободу, а потому схожим с мечущимся зверем в клетке, где клеткой было само тело Франсуа Морана. Он никак не мог отыскать того положения, в котором ему было бы удобно, ему хотелось, чтобы Шарль приласкал его еще немножко - но по уже полученному опыту Франсуа знал, чем для него заканчивается подобная игра: горячим и опустошающим всплеском.  
\- Знаете, чего мне хочется, Франсуа? - вкрадчиво прозвучал над его головой голос д'Арнье, это сдержанное урчание льва. - Выпить ваше семя, как марочное вино столетней выдержки, смакуя каждую каплю.  
\- Хорошо, - согласие слетело с губ Франсуа без малейшего вмешательства разума. - Я... я больше не могу возражать... и сопротивляться тоже не могу, вы победили, ну так пользуйтесь, пейте, если вам так того хочется, - он смотрел на Шарля точно через пластину мутного стекла, видя очертания фигуры в расплывающемся золотом ореоле, и ошалело пробормотав: - Я ведь принадлежу вам, правда? - Франсуа поерзал спиной по сбившимся простыням, разводя колени в стороны, открывая доступ к себе - и не жмурясь, хотя зажженные и плывшие над головой свечи слепили его.  
«Я принадлежу вам» - если в Господнем мире под высокими небесами и существовали слова, способные обезоружить Шарля-Антуана д'Арнье, то Франсуа Моран невесть каким чутьем безошибочно угадал их. Просто и искренне признав превосходство тулузского аристократа над собой, он одержал победу. Планы, которые строил относительно него д'Арнье, были позабыты и развеялись прахом.  
\- Мой, - подтвердил д'Арнье, целуя Франсуа в приоткрытые губы, прежде чем приступить к осуществлению своего каприза. - Только мой.  
Он наклонился над Франсуа, будто тот был святыней, а он - паломником, и почти благоговейно провел языком по его плоти. Возникший из небытия юный актер стал для Шарля д'Арнье олицетворением Юга, цветущего, лукавого, прекрасного и порочного, добровольно распахнувшего ворота не для завоевателя, но для гостя. В кои веки д'Арнье мог не утомлять свой острый разум подозрениями и грядущими замыслами, рухнув в сверкающую пустоту, где билось чужое сердце, а на губах эхом отдавалась пульсация жилок в мужестве Франсуа.  
«На самом деле я принадлежу только себе и больше никому. Но вам, господин д'Арнье, хочется быть обманутым, а мое ремесло - обманывать. Значит, мы оба остаемся довольны…» - Франсуа казалось, он сломя голову преследует кого-то или стремится первым добраться до заветной цели - несется, не смотря под ноги, задыхаясь, давясь скользким, бьющимся комком сердца, застрявшем в горле. Порой он отчетливо видел происходящее со стороны: себя, дугой изгибающегося над постелью, склонившегося над ним Шарля, тусклую ржавчину его волос, намертво впившиеся в бедро пальцы, оставляющие по себе темные отметины. Жар, несущийся по венам, испепеляющий изнутри, требовательная, влажная узость рта Шарля.  
«Я словно сосуд, он пьет из меня, пока не оставит ни капельки, даже на самом дне...»  
Франсуа не удержался, оторвав руку от медного изгиба изголовья и прижав ее ко рту. Не кусаясь, но накрепко втиснув костяшки в губы, перекрывая дорогу иступленным воплям - ему хотелось кричать, ему до ужаса хотелось кричать, пока он не сорвет голос. Шарль, как и обещал, испил его, как выдержанное вино или волшебное зелье, теряя голову от ощущения власти над этим драгоценным источником, злоязычным и отзывчивым, как струна, месье Мораном. Сглотнув последние вязкие капли, д'Арнье тяжело уронил голову ему на бедро, будто захмелев от вкуса его семени.  
Опустошение и облегчение выплеснулись не только семенем, но и слезами. Украдкой Франсуа вытер тыльной стороной ладони намокшие ресницы, не желая ни двигаться с места, ни говорить, ни шевелиться. Только лежать вот так, ощущая теплую тяжесть прижавшегося к нему Шарля и осторожно поглаживая его рассыпавшиеся волосы, густые и мягкие, как звериная шерсть.  
\- Лев и лилия, - образ вспыхнул в голове, непрошеный и незваный, как большинство его удачных находок. Франсуа Моран знал, что теперь не избавится от двух этих намертво связанных слов, пока не найдет им достойного обрамления и оформления, не заключит в золотую витую рамку своих фантазий и ритмичных строчек. - Это мы. Лилия и лев.  
Шарль выразил свое восхищение богатством воображения Франсуа, потеревшись щекой о его бедро и неразборчиво проурчав нечто благосклонное. Он и в самом деле походил на пресыщенного хищника, тяжкой лапой придавившего к земле добычу - сам больше не хочу, но не позволю посягнуть никому другому.  
\- Я словоблуд, да-а? - жалостливо поинтересовался Франсуа, пропуская между пальцами намокшие от испарины локоны Шарля. - Ничего не могу с собой поделать, это... - он пожевал губами, подбирая нужные слова, - это сильнее меня и никогда не интересуется, в уместный момент или нет оно вознамерилось посетить в мою голову. Я знаю, у меня пока не слишком хорошо получается... но рано или поздно получится, потому что я их иногда слышу - голоса внутри меня, и то, о чем они болтают, и когда поют... - он смущенно фыркнул, приглашая д'Арнье посмеяться над своей болтовней и понимая, что тому вряд ли интересно, что творится в голове у его юного любовника. Франсуа с рождения нравилось играть словами и мечталось оставить на память о себе нечто бОльшее, чем смутные воспоминания знакомых и надгробная плита с именем.  
С глубоким вздохом, больше напоминающим сытый рык потягивающегося зверя, Шарль передвинулся повыше, обнял Франсуа так, чтобы его влажная от слез щека прижалась к поблескивающему испариной плечу д'Арнье.  
\- Я понимаю, - заверил он. - И то, что я говорил о ваших стихах на Фестивале, было правдой, от первого до последнего слова. Вы талантливы, месье Моран… Франсуа. Беспечны, милы, беззаботны, красивы - и возмутительно талантливы. Плоть от плоти этого края и его бьющей чрез край жизни. В былые времена вы точно стали бы странствующим трувором, обольстителем прекрасных дам и лучшим голосом Прованса.  
\- И очередной обманутый муж вздернул бы меня на воротах своего замка - в назидание неверной женушке и ее излишне восторженным подружкам, - рассмеялся Франсуа. Он свернулся под горячим боком Шарля, положив ладонь ему на грудь и пальцами ощущая сильные толчки сердца. - А ваше законное место было бы во главе отряда крестоносцев, носящихся по барханам, налево и направо рубя головы сарацинам во имя освобождения Иерусалима.  
\- Мне уже не раз говорили об этом, - с серьезным видом кивнул д'Арнье. - Иногда ночами я и впрямь начинаю верить, что родился не в том месте и не в том времени… но приходит утро и все расставляет на свои места. Не нам дано выбирать времена, в которые мы являемся на свет и дни, в которые мы умрем, - Шарль притянул Франсуа ближе, обнял руками и ногами, прижимаясь напряженным членом к его бедру. - Я все еще пугаю вас, месье Моран?  
\- Вы меня интригуете, - отшутился актер, слабо охнув - все-таки Шарль стиснул его слишком сильно. Извернувшись, Франсуа накрыл своими ладонями руки д'Арнье, словно замкнув вокруг него и себя незримую стену. Можно было не задаваться вопросом, желает ли д'Арнье продолжения игрищ - его тело говорило само за себя. Поколебавшись, Франсуа осторожно передвинулся: теперь чужое достоинство оказалось крепко притиснутым к распадку между его ягодицами, пугая и возбуждая своей близостью. Шарль шумно выдохнул над ухом: он не был святым, чтобы устоять перед столь откровенным искушением, и осторожно толкнулся внутрь.  
\- Ой, - еле слышно выдохнул Франсуа. - Ой.  
«Сам вилял задницей и прижимался, теперь терпи. Ты ведь убедился - это не смертельно и не так уж болезненно, если только сам не сопротивляешься изо всех сил. Есть ли смысл корчить из себя нетронутую девственницу - после всего, что с тобой вытворяли?»  
Он уткнулся лицом в раскрытую ладонь Шарля - так было легче. Расслабился, не подаваясь навстречу, но и не отдаляясь, просто ожидая и чувствуя, как чужая возбужденная плоть неспешно преодолевает сопротивление его собственной. Переждать, позволить Шарлю владеть им, думать о чем-нибудь отвлеченном...  
\- Сейчас будет хорошо, - хрипло пообещал Шарль, - еще немножко, сейчас...  
Он целовал взъерошенный затылок, гладил плечи Франсуа, медленно, пядь за пядью, продвигаясь внутрь, пока не сообразил, что эта осторожность только причиняет партнеру дополнительное неудобство, и резким движением вбил себя до конца, притиснувшись теснее некуда. Будто они с месье Мораном были недостающими деталями головоломки, и вот их с усилием соединили, сложили вместе, паз в шип и зазор в зазор, и полюбовались на получившуюся фигуру - а что, недурно вышло…  
Можно было не сомневаться - сейчас Шарль пребывал внутри него, целиком и полностью, все его немалое достоинство, разгоряченное и распиравшее Франсуа изнутри. Невольно хотелось напрячься, вытолкнув из себя мешающий посторонний предмет - и сжаться, удерживая его в себе, лаская собой, свыкаясь с его присутствием и правом Шарля д'Арнье поступать с дружком так, как ему заблагорассудится.  
«Распутная вы все-таки тварь, мсье Моран, и с рождения испорченная...»  
Признав сей печальный факт, Франсуа вспомнил, что человеку время от времени надо дышать, а он невольно затаил дыхание, пережидая финальный рывок-погружение Шарля. Верхняя губа невольно задралась, дрожа, как у рычащей собаки, он с невольным всхлипом втянул в себя воздух - ощутив себя нанизанным на чужое орудие, беспомощным и бессильным. Шарль обнимал его, не торопил, позволяя свыкнуться с положением и этой странной любовью, и спустя какое-то время Франсуа боязливо пошевелился, убеждаясь, что с ним все в относительном порядке.  
\- Вы настоящее сокровище, - д'Арнье до крайности умилили робкие попытки Франсуа ласкать его собой, отвечая. Его стремление явить себя не только красивым, но вопиюще неподвижным телом с узкой дырочкой, но чем-то бОльшим.  
\- Угу, то еще сомнительное сокровище... - с трудом выговорил Франсуа, хватая воздух пересохшим ртом. - Гх... геральдический поросенок в лилиях... Ой, как больнооо...  
Противореча сам себе и собственным жалобам, он продолжал двигаться вперед и назад, то прижимаясь спиной и задиком к напряженному мускулистому животу Шарля, то чуть отодвигаясь. Стискивая находящийся внутри него внушительный предмет, и уразумев, что нужно выгнуться - тогда Шарль сможет проникнуть в него чуть глубже и под иным углом, дотронувшись собой до маленькой тайны внутри, где неудобства превратятся в удовольствие. Изогнувшись, Франсуа забросил руку назад, впился пальцами в бедро Шарля, ощутив, как упруго перекатываются мышцы, получив точку опоры и возможность двигаться с бОльшим размахом.  
\- Свиненок верещал, кололся и продолжал жевать чертополох, - постным голосом прокомментировал д'Арнье, хотя его действия прямо противоречили ханжескому тону. Франсуа совершенно правильно понял, как надо лечь, чтобы им обоим было удобнее, требовательно ухватился за него, будто приглашая любовника немедленно оценить его находчивость и усердно заработал бедрами - пусть не совсем в лад, но зато с неподдельным энтузиазмом.  
\- Он вкууусный, - буркнул Франсуа, постепенно все больше и больше входя во вкус порочной забавы, ерзая, вертя задиком и бедрами. - Вовсе я не свиненок, это вы во всем виноваты, учите молодежь всяким пакостям... Ааай! - недовольное бухтение неожиданно прервалось довольно громким и самозабвенным вскриком, за которым последовала короткая судорога, заставившая Франсуа выгнуться дугой - заехав Шарлю макушкой в подбородок. Чувствительность удара не смягчила даже роскошная растрепанная гривка месье Морана. - Ай, еще! - требование подкреплялось сильным толчком и сжавшимися мускулами, настойчиво и резко стиснувшими достоинство д'Арнье.  
Просьба заслуживала того, чтобы все внимание Шарля сосредоточилось только на юнце - неистово вилявшем задиком и жалобно-востроженно умолявшим подарить ему удовольствие. Он охотно дал еще, врываясь в податливое тело, как приливная волна - в расселину между скалами.  
Как Франсуа не пытался сдерживаться, вопли рвались наружу - бесстыдные и бессмысленные, извещавшие весь мир о том, насколько ему хорошо. Так хорошо, болезненно, жарко и до головокружения приятно ощущать себя глиной в чьих-то руках, предметом страсти, которую не скроешь и не сыграешь по заказу, которая сама подтверждает и укрепляет себя. Всяким движением, вскриком, стуком обезумевшего сердца и прокатывающей по телу горячей волной, тонким звоном пульсирующей в ушах крови и вспышками под зажмуренными веками. Шарль яростно и сладко вламывался в него, Франсуа потерял равновесие, перекатившись на живот, ткнувшись горящей от возбуждения и стыда физиономией в подушку, целиком отдавшись чужим рукам и чужому желанию. Кажется, Шарль обхватил его за талию и поставил на колени - Франсуа было все едино, ему хотелось, чтобы искрящееся безумие продолжалось и продолжалось, он упрашивал д'Арнье не останавливаться - а может, это ему только казалось.  
Шарль до синяков стискивал любовника, не только рывками вколачивая себя в него, но и подавая его навстречу каждому своему толчку, пронзая Франсуа до самых укромных уголков нежного тела. Д'Арнье взрыкивал истинным хищником, вминая Франсуа в перину, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и вздергивая его бедра, чтобы открыть себе проход еще и еще на пядь, пока не взорвался праздничным фейерверком, отмечавшим их новые отношения.  
В какой-то миг неистово-нежной схватки Шарль с такой силой навалился на него, что Франсуа только жалобно всхлипнул, ощутив, как утекает из легких воздух - и почти сразу же задергался в невольных судорогах опустошения, чувствуя, как под ним расплывается на простынях влажно-теплое пятно. Он ощущал горячие, обжигающие кожу капельки семени Шарля, стекающие по его ногам - семени, которое могло бы дать жизнь наследникам рода д'Арнье, но было растрачено впустую, ради мимолетного удовольствия. Франсуа глубоко и обессилено вздохнул, сожалея о том, что все закончилось - слишком быстро, слишком рано, ему хотелось продержаться еще немножко.  
Шарль пару минут приходил в себя, потом сообразил, что лежит на Франсуа всей тушей и торопливо сдвинулся в сторону, тяжело дыша и заставляя себя вернуться к реальности, где сердце не колотится с такой бешеной скоростью, а перед глазами не мельтешат багровые огоньки.  
\- Свиненочек, - нежно пробормотал он, кончиками пальцев ловя стекающие по ногам Франсуа струйки собственного семени, - серебряная лилия...  
\- Занял бы первое место, был бы Розой. Вы бы тогда всласть изощрялись над тем, отрастил ли я достаточно острые колючки, - с трудом ворочая языком, откликнулся Франсуа. - А лилия... ну что теперь поделаешь, буду Лилией. На слух куда приятнее и милее, чем обыденное «мсье Моран». Я воображала, да? - он пошарил вокруг, пока не наткнулся на руку Шарля и не стиснул его пальцы, влажные и горячие. - Спасибо. Мне... мне еще никогда не было так хорошо - хорошо и странно.  
\- Я рад, - просто ответил Шарль. У него не было ни сил, не желания искать достаточно остроумный ответ, тем более, что искренность Франсуа требовала такой же откровенности в ответ, а не очередной легковесной шуточки, на которые оба были мастерами. Он поцеловал все еще дрожащую от напряжения ладонь любовника, потерся об нее щекой. Франсуа подвинулся, ибо лежать в липкой лужице собственного творения было выше его сил, воистину почти кошачья чистоплотность брала свое. Приподнявшись, обнял Шарля за шею, прижимаясь, шумно вдыхая его запах, терпкий и горячий - и д'Арнье почти привычным жестом обхватил его в ответ, прижимая к себе, как любимую игрушку.  
\- Удивительное дело, - отсутствующим голосом проговорил Франсуа, обращаясь даже не к Шарлю, а к его расплывчатому отражению в зеркале. - Я всегда полагал, случись со мной нечто подобное, я до конца дней своих не смогу смотреть людям в глаза, мучаясь несмываемым позором. Но я совсем не чувствую себя испачканным или совращенным. Хотя суть наших деяний оставалась прежней - не больно это достойное занятие для мужчины, тащить в постель свое же подобие.  
\- Вы внезапно вздумали исповедоваться или репетируете монолог несчастной жертвы коварного соблазна? - приподнял бровь Шарль. - Да, я содомит. Прекрасно знаю, как это грешно, грязно и совершенно противоестественно. Но я таков, каков есть. И не намерен извиняться за это даже перед Господом Богом, который создал меня таким, что даже самая прекрасная женщина не вызывает во мне ничего, кроме ленивого любопытства. Или вам интересно, как я пришел к подобному выводу? Так сказать, кто стоял у истоков моей порочной склонности?  
\- Я вовсе не осуждаю вас, Шарль, - примиряюще вскинул руку Франсуа. - Да, мне любопытно узнать, как люди приходят к подобному. Рождаются с неким изъяном в душе... или становятся из-за потрясений и переживаний? Мне нужно знать, чего теперь стоит опасаться и как жить после того, как я узнал о себе такое, о чем прежде и не догадывался, - он озадаченно склонил голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к себе и общаясь со своим внутренним голосом. - Расскажите мне, что произошло с вами. Как вы осознали то, чем являетесь?  
\- Думаю, вы и впредь будете спать с мужчинами, - тихонько хмыкнул Шарль, - потому что вам бесподобно удается... принадлежать. Не становиться безгласной тенью, но вызывать ненасытное желание обладать вами, обрести ценный трофей и запереть его в золотой клетке. Вы будете ускользать, как песок меж пальцев, но игра «уйди - останься» в вашем исполнении доставит удовольствие и вам, и подлинному ценителю.  
Франсуа скосился на него с удивлением и опаской, поэтому Шарль не стал и дальше пророчить будущее маленькому месье Морану, а перешел к рассказу о своем прошлом.  
\- Разумеется, в юных годах я представления не имел, что сделаюсь мужеложцем. Но, как говорится, человек предполагает… В ту пору - а было мне около четырнадцати лет - я обучался в колледже. Вы счастливец, Франсуа, вы не представляете, что это такое: запереть в четырех стенах две сотни подростков и дюжину взрослых мужчин, не предоставив им иного занятия, кроме зубрежки и молитв.  
\- Верно, не представляю. Но догадываюсь, - Франсуа поджал ноги, обхватив их руками и положив подбородок на колено. Он еще не решил, как отнестись к услышанному «пророчеству» - но вкупе с тем, что он узнал о себе и тем, о чем смутно догадывался раньше, картина получалась несколько настораживающая. Принадлежит и является трофеем обычно женщина, а какая из него трепетная девица - он любит выпить, и подраться под настроение, и отмочить какую-нибудь каверзу... Но Шарль так произносил слова «обладать вами», что Франсуа невольно начинал гордиться собой - хотя и понимал, что особой его заслуги в этом нет, скорее, это вина смазливой мордашки и молодости. - Монастыри, колледжи, работные дома, тюрьмы, в общем, любые места, где нет и не предвидится ни единой женщины - это жутковато. Не хотел бы я оказаться в подобном заведении, быстренько бы начал искать способ удрать... Но вам, как я понимаю, побег совершенно не светил. Что же случилось дальше, вы приглянулись кому-то из почтенных наставников, да-а?  
\- Не так сразу, - д'Арнье пристроил поудобнее подушку за широкими плечами. - Я был скверным учеником - точнее, учился я хорошо, но никак не был «подобен трупу в руках воспитателя». Пререкался, обижал слабых, насмехался над тупыми, но чванливыми... за что был порот практически каждую субботу. Заходишь к дежурному наставнику, сам подаешь розги, сам раздеваешься и ложишься, а по завершении благодаришь за вразумление. Благодарить-то я благодарил, но ни добрее, ни скромнее от этого не становился. Единственное, чему меня это научило - не попадаться. Я стал аккуратнее и делал пакости исподтишка. Так вот, к тому времени, когда мне стукнуло четырнадцать, я почти достиг совершенства в умении заметать следы, и почти забыл, каково оно - быть наказанным. Не буду пересказывать суть проделки, но на сей раз я попался - с попустительства одноклассников, которым изрядно надоело наблюдать, как я выхожу сухим из воды, - Шарль замолчал, припоминая неприятные подробности.  
\- С таким характером и такими манерами вы точно не пользовались любовью однокашников, так что неудивительно, что они поспособствовали вашему падению, - понимающе кивнул Франсуа. - Ваша иллюзорная броня неуязвимости разбилась вдребезги, вам предстояло ответить за все. Заодно на провинившегося шкодника навешали бы чужие грешки - должен же кто-то за них ответить. Вас с нетерпением ожидала словесная выволочка от господ преподавателей и целое ведро свежевымоченных розог?  
\- Воистину так, - кивнул д'Арнье. - Хуже всего было, что я чувствовал себя таким униженным, как никогда раньше. Пороть меня должен был один из старейших преподавателей. Прежде мне не случалось попадаться ему под руку, но лупил он так, что мальчики потом отлеживались в лазарете. Что же, я по обычаю заголился, улегся и стал с ужасом ждать своей порции розог. Когда же он стал хлестать скамью, я подумал, что старикан спятил, но он хорошо знал, что делает... Отсчитав по деревяшке все, что мне было положено, он, как вы догадываетесь, наклонил меня над этой самой скамьей и сделал, что хотел, пока я орал благим матом, да так, что меня в дортуарах слышали.  
\- Орать-то орали - да только от боли... или от удовольствия? - не удержался от ехидной реплики Франсуа. - Позволю себе робкое предположение - вам понравился процесс. Мне трудно представить, чтобы обычный подросток после подобной выволочки воспылал неудержимым желанием вновь подвергнуться подобному наказанию - а что-то подсказывает мне, что так и произошло. То, что вызвало бы отвращение у обычного мальчишки, вам, наоборот, пришлось по душе. Почему?  
\- Я орал от стыда, Франсуа, - Шарль покачал головой, - от уязвленной гордыни. От сознания того, что на меня нашлась управа. Я клялся себе, что отныне стану тише воды, ниже травы, и меня в самом деле не наказывали - с месяц или около того. Я десятой дорогой обходил почтенного наставника... И все же мне было любопытно - а что, если вставляешь ты, а не тебе? Мне не составило труда найти себе жертву, которую я угрозами и посулами заставил лечь под себя. Он был очень красивый мальчик, настоящий ангел - его звали Себастьяном... С ним я и понял, как хорошо это может быть. Он, разумеется, не получал такого удовольствия, как я, и поспешил признаться во всем на исповеди, надеясь, что его спасут, - Шарль чуть скривил губы.  
\- Но ему это не помогло? Скорее всего, ему не поверили, - предположил Франсуа. У него почему-то не получалось осудить Шарля д'Арнье за его юношеские похождения: тот был таким, каким явился на свет, и следовал велениям своей природы. - Бедолага до завершения колледжа оставался вашим амантом поневоле?  
\- Ему это не помогло, а навредило, - Шарль откинул голову, будто опасался, что Франсуа прочтет по его лицу нечто такое, чего великолепный господин д’Арнье стыдился по сей день. - В число попечителей колледжа входил один знатный и богатый господин, охочий до юных трепетных мальчиков. Нас с Себастьяном представили ему как весьма способных и многообещающих выпускников. Мы отправились погостить в его имение, где собралось блестящее общество - от позолоты резало глаза. И они велели нам - мне - заняться любовью посреди банкетной залы, под смех и комментарии...  
\- Вы это сделали? - сочувственно прошептал Франсуа, протягивая руку, обнимая Шарля за шею и бессчетный раз поражаясь гладкости и теплу его кожи. Живое воображение охотно нарисовало ему непристойную картинку сплетающихся мальчишеских тел - отчего-то на ковре темно-багрового цвета с мелким золотистым узором. - О Боже, Шарль... - он подался ближе, прижавшись щекой к широкому и твердому плечу д'Арнье. - Вот так мы взлетаем и падаем. Наверное, мне не стоило заводить этот разговор - но я не подозревал…  
Шарль бережно погладил его по волосам, благодаря за жест сочувствия.  
\- Прежде я никому об этом не рассказывал, а следовало бы. Иногда мне кажется, что исповеди придумали не напрасно... так вот, я это сделал. Я впервые был нежен и осторожен со Себастьяном, назло всем им, а он все равно вырывался и плакал, а под конец просто сомлел. Его унесли в спальню, я же оставался в гостиной до утра, и гости тискали меня, как живую игрушку. Я сумел понравиться, меценат колледжа желал видеть меня всякий раз, как навещал свое имение, а это случалось частенько. После того случая я больше не трогал Себастьяна, хватало развлечений и без него - но до меня дошли слухи, что по завершении обучения мой ангел покатился под откос, став дешевой давалкой... Мой господин не был скуп или чрезмерно жесток, я привык выполнять его капризы не без удовольствия для себя. Он покровительствовал мне около четырех лет, до той поры, пока я не стал бриться чаще одного раза в полгода - тогда он счел меня слишком старым для своей постели. Мы расстались - он был так любезен, что дал мне несколько рекомендательных писем и представил влиятельным знакомым. У меня началась своя жизнь.  
Франсуа по-кошачьи потерся подбородком о плечо Шарля, не одобряя и не осуждая, но занося услышанную историю в библиотеку памяти - вдруг да пригодится.  
\- Вам посчастливилось, Шарль. Ваш покровитель был хорош с вами, раз даже сейчас вы вспоминаете о нем без злости и раздражения. Наверное, - актер в задумчивости прикусил губу, - наверное, повезло и мне, что звезды сошлись над Тулузой именно так, что я встретился с вами, а не с кем-нибудь из сценических меценатов… Уже так поздно, неужели вы опять уйдете, Шарль? - он просительно взглянул на д'Арнье. - Не надо. Оставайтесь здесь. Места хватит на двоих, или я переночую в креслах, мне не привыкать…  
Шарль бережно отстранил со лба Франсуа непокорный каштановый локон:  
\- Я бы и рад принять ваше любезное предложение, месье Моран, - против обыкновения, в вежливом обращении не угадывалось ни малейшего оттенка иронии, - но есть вещи, с которыми не поспоришь. Восходы и закаты, приливы и отливы - а еще долг, который мне надлежит исполнять.  
\- Но вы вернетесь? - Франсуа мертвой хваткой вцепился в руки д'Арнье. - На тот раз - вы вернетесь? Господи, я ведь ничего о вас не знаю, я даже не смогу разыскать вас в Тулузе, если вы опять сгинете невесть куда! Пожалуйста, обещайте, что мы снова увидимся!  
\- Мы увидимся, моя дорогая Лилия, - мягко заверил его Шарль. - Успокойтесь и ложитесь в постель. У вас глаза слипаются. Хватит с вас на сегодня приключений и впечатлений.

 

Летние дни летели, словно бархатистые лепестки золотых с бледно-розовой каймой роз, что в изобилии расцветали в благоухающих садах Дамы Тулузы. Никогда еще жизнь Франсуа не была такой пряной и головокружительной. Никогда прежде никто так не относился к нему, не заботился о нем, наставляя его разум и всесторонне развивая тело. Всякое утро Франсуа просыпался, в нетерпении ожидая встречи с д'Арнье - и засыпал с мыслью о том, что вскоре они увидятся снова. С веселой обреченностью Франсуа Моран понимал, что влюбляется - неотвратимо, неудержимо, впервые в жизни. Любовь пришла к нему, как ослепительная летняя молния, вспыхнувшая за дальними холмами, пронзив серебряной иглой от макушки до пяток, вонзившись в сердце и оставшись там. Он нарочно не желал задумываться о завтрашнем дне, о том, что д'Арнье может исчезнуть столь же таинственным и внезапным образом, как он возник в жизни странствующего актера.  
Франсуа просто хотел быть рядом с ним, с Шарлем. Разговаривать, соприкасаться руками при ходьбе, заниматься упоительной любовью душными летними ночами, когда простыни становились влажными от испарины разгоряченных тел. Д'Арнье водил его по городу, рассказывая поучительные и пугающие истории о деревянных алтарях древней работы в маленьких церквушках, о мостах и особняках Тулузы, о развалинах крепостей и замков в окрестностях города. Живой ум Франсуа с готовностью впитывал удивительные истории, как пористая губка поглощает влагу. Не слушая возражений, д'Арнье таскал актера в маленький фехтовальный зал - оказавшись наставником строгим и требовательным. Франсуа довольно небрежно обучили сценическому фехтованию с эффектными выпадами и красивыми стойками, призванными услаждать взгляд публики. Д'Арнье настойчиво переучивал его, добиваясь верной постановки руки и ног. Убеждая Франсуа в том, что у молодого актера есть задатки неплохого фехтовальщика. Месье Моран пытался доказать, что сие умение ему никогда не пригодится, он ведь не дворянин, ему шпаги не положено - на что д'Арнье со своей всегдашней непроницаемой усмешкой отвечал: «Жизнь непредсказуема». Его сон будет спокойнее, если он лично удостоверится в том, что месье Моран способен постоять за себя не только болтливым языком, но и острым клинком.  
Вдвоем они бродили по городским паркам и старым заброшенным садам, где меж замшелых камней пробирались звенящие ручейки. Они говорили обо всем на свете, от философии до моды и рассказов Франсуа Морана об актерском ремесле - кроме личности д'Арнье, ибо от этих расспросов Шарль-Антуан уклонялся с небывалой ловкостью. Поняв, что тема является запретной, Франсуа мысленно пожал плечами и перестал ломиться в накрепко запертые ворота. Возможно, время для подобной откровенности еще не пришло. Возможно, такова была жизнь д'Арнье, что в нее не допускались посторонние - однако все его время и внимание во время встреч принадлежало Франсуа Морану и только исключительно ему.  
Разумом молодой актер понимал, что любой его собрат по цеху поспешил бы воспользоваться свалившимся прямо в руки щедрым рогом изобилия. Выклянчивая в подтверждение сердечной склонности подарки и наряды, памятные безделушки и драгоценности - все, что составляет радость жизни, служа ее украшению и пополняя кошелек. Ибо никакая, даже самая головокружительная страсть не вечна, зато добротный костюм от хорошего портного прослужит еще не один год, а былые символы высоких чувств выгодно закладываются в ломбарде. «Хорошее отношение должно хорошо оплачиваться», - не раз твердили Франсуа более опытные товарищи, однако у молодого актера язык не поворачивался намекнуть Шарлю о том, что он с удовольствием обновил бы свой гардероб или перебрался в гостиницу получше. Он довольствовался ощущением безграничного обожания, которое испытывал к нему Шарль - обожания, мерцающего потаенными искрами в синих глазах, таящегося в каждом слове и действии д'Арнье, в его прикосновениях, исполненных нежности и желания обладать. Обладать всецело и бесконечно. Иногда Франсуа казалось: будь у Шарля д'Арнье возможность, он впрямь замкнул бы актера в золотой клетке, дабы тот принадлежал только ему одному. Давая взамен все, чего пожелает душа и жадность Франсуа.  
Это пугало и возбуждало. Это кружило голову. Может, оно и впрямь было любовью, которую Франсуа доселе знал лишь по текстам пьес и театральной сцене. Та любовь, ради которой люди пренебрегали честью и самой жизнью, сжигая корабли и мосты, бросаясь в бурный океан страстей, заведомо зная, что им не суждено вернуться на твердый берег. Чувственная жажда д'Арнье была бесконечной и бездонной, Франсуа боялся, что не обладает способностью утолить ее - но актер старался, старался изо всех сил, став податливым воском в руках Шарля. Задаваясь порой тягостным вопросом о том, к чему все это может привести и чем закончиться.  
Алое и золотое - в таких цветах д'Арнье явился нынешним утром, и эти ослепительно яркие краски были ему к лицу куда больше привычных темных. Франсуа заикнулся вопросом о том, куда они собираются нынче - но, увидев многозначительную улыбку, понял, что ответа не дождется. Шарлю возжелалось сделать ему сюрприз, и месье Моран, набравшись терпения, последовал за старшим товарищем.  
Д'Арнье привел юного спутника на платные конюшни. Где с нескрываемым удовольствием предъявил тонконогого вороного жеребца с диковатым взглядом лиловых глаз и составлявшего ему компанию в стойле по соседству солового мерина.  
\- Я не умею ездить верхом! - панически заверещал Франсуа, немедля отступая к спасительным воротам конюшен. - Я опозорюсь! Надо мной даже бродячие собаки будут смеяться! Я лошадей видел только издали и в упряжке!  
\- Месье Моран, - укоризненно протянул Шарль, - стыдитесь. Столько вульгарных криков. Подозревая о вашей неискушенности, я заранее попросил хозяина подобрать вам самую спокойную и незлобивую лошадь на конюшнях. Сегодня такой прекрасный день, неужели вы откажетесь от моего приглашения совершить небольшую прогулку за город? Франсуа?  
\- Н-ну, я… - замялся месье Моран.  
\- Значит, согласны, - подвел итог д'Арнье, желавший, чтобы все в жизни происходило исключительно по его усмотрению. - Идите сюда. Ногу в стремя, хватаетесь за луку, сил подтянуться у вас наверняка достанет, - убедившись, что Франсуа, хоть и болтается в седле неуклюжим мешком, но грохаться наземь вроде не собирается, д'Арнье ласково потрепал вороного коня за челку. Тот довольно фыркнул, потянувшись мордой к Шарлю - видимо, хозяин давно не баловал любимца визитами.  
Дорогу через город Франсуа старался лишний раз не вспоминать. Д'Арнье предусмотрительно выбирал самые малолюдные переулки, но Моран все едино не мог отделаться от ощущения, что обыватели Тулузы дружно таращатся на него из-за занавесей, от души насмехаясь над неуклюжей посадкой и неловкостью. Они пересекли мост, выехав в предместья, где Франсуа почувствовал себя настолько самонадеянно, что шлепнул конька поводьями по шее, побуждая его перейти с шага на размашистую рысь. Вороной красавец д'Арнье гарцевал, тянул шею, прося повода и возможности вихрем пронестись по дороге, но был удержан железной рукой всадника. Мимо по направлению к Тулузе прокатил дилижанс, оставляя за собой шлейф желтой пыли. Франсуа сперва от души посочувствовал пассажирам, запертым в тесноте и духоте болтающегося на ухабах экипажа, а потом - себе, ибо ноги и натертые о седло бедра уже начинало сводить судорогой.  
Они миновали несколько утопавших в яблоневых садах деревушек, каменные мостики через небольшие речки, живописную мельницу над озером - и в уединенной рощице д'Арнье наконец придержал коня. Франсуа не спрыгнул, но скорее стек с лошадиной спины на такую твердую и надежную землю. Пошатываясь, отошел на пару шагов и шлепнулся навзничь в траву у корней огромного старого каштана, утекающим голосом простонав:  
\- Я умер, похороните меня кто-нибудь...  
\- Умер он, поглядите-ка на неженку, - добродушно проворчал Шарль. Ему самому прогулка показалась слишком короткой, он с превеликим удовольствием гнал коня дальше - но тогда месье Моран начал бы многозначительно кряхтеть и охать, привставая на стременах и сетуя на то, как он измучен тяжелой дорогой. Пусть себе валяется, наслаждаясь отдыхом и предоставляя Шарлю возможность любоваться прелестным зрелищем. Памятные двести луидоров, возможно, стали самым удачным деловым капиталовложением д'Арнье. Он заполучил истинное сокровище, даже не сознающее толком своей цены - и теперь маялся от ревности ко всему миру, не представляя, как удержать месье Морана подле себя. Актеру доставляло искренне удовольствие быть с ним - но это сейчас, пока полыхает жар первоначальной влюбленности и неутоленного любопытства, пока Франсуа всецело заворожен личностью своего нового знакомца. Но потом, что будет потом?  
Перед выездом д'Арнье запасливо сунул в подседельную сумку несколько бутылок вина, хлеб и завернутый в тряпку, исходящий слезой ломоть сыра. Отпустив коней бродить по лужайке, пощипывая траву, Шарль прихватил вино и снедь с собой, присев рядом с Мораном. Актер мечтательно смотрел в безоблачное небо, где выписывали круги стрижи.  
\- Мне так хорошо с вами, Франсуа, - невольно вырывалось у д'Арнье.  
\- Спасибо, - Франсуа протянул руку, завладев бутылкой и со вкусом отхлебнув прямо из горлышка. - Вы не поверите, скажете, что я безбожно преувеличиваю и цитирую классиков, но мне кажется: мой день начинается с мгновения, когда я вижу вас, и заканчивается лишь тогда, когда вы уходите. Что я не в силах достойно отблагодарить вас за все, что вы для меня делаете.  
Выпитое вино сладко пощипывало язык, Шарль так пристально глядел на него своими чуть прищуренными, невозможными лазурными глазами… Франсуа был приятен этот взгляд собственника, и нравилось чуть поддразнивать Шарля - возясь с шейным платком, словно бы в рассеянности теребя завязки на сорочке. Сознавая греющее душу обстоятельство: ему не обязательно расплачиваться за съеденное и выпитое своим телом. Он может просто поблагодарить д'Арнье за прекрасно проведенный день, и оба останутся довольны.  
\- Почитай мне что-нибудь, - вдруг попросил Шарль, поудобнее прислоняясь спиной к шероховатому стволу каштана. - Все равно что, по твоему усмотрению.  
От неожиданности просьбы Франсуа сморгнул. Ему казалось, что Шарль, пусть и старается скрывать это, относится к его ремеслу и творчеству с легким высокомерным презрением. В самом деле, разве это достойное дело, кривляться на сцене да переводить бумагу на дурные стишки? Но просьба была настолько лестной, способной растопить и менее отзывчивое сердце, чистейшим елеем пролившейся на честолюбие месье Морана, что он просто не мог отказать.  
\- Постарайся только не слишком громко храпеть, когда тебя смотрит от жары и скуки, - с наигранной улыбкой попросил он. Уселся, по излюбленной привычке обхватив колени руками. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, прочищая горло и собираясь с мыслями.  
Франсуа читал чуть нараспев, не заботясь о своем провинциальном акценте и верности произношения. Не задумываясь над выбором, произнося то, что само приходило на ум и гладко ложилось на язык - легкомысленные вирши и глубокомысленные катрены, свои попытки переводов древних авторов и пародии на авторов новых. Стоило ему чуть потянуть паузу, вопросительно косясь на д'Арнье - не заснул ли? - как горделивая голова немедля чуть наклонялась: «Даже не надейся, продолжай, я слушаю». Франсуа сглатывал пересохшим горлом, отпивал глоток из бутылки - и читал дальше, глядя сквозь кружевную тень каштановых листьев на своего единственного слушателя. Перетекая из образа в образ, перебирая настроения, как нанизанные на нить времен резные бусины четок. Очарованный Шарль слушал, затаив дыхание, а в голову лезли непрошеные мысли о том, что ждет Лилию провансальских гор в будущем? Нестерпимо горько было думать о том, что месье Моран будет голоден и в нужде, что ему нечем будет растопить печурку в скверной меблирашке, а свои стихи он будет царапать на обороте неоплаченных счетов. Да, пусть твердят, что не в деньгах счастье, но если бы д'Арнье обладал возможностью обеспечить этому прекрасному и беспечному созданию достойную жизнь…  
\- Вы замечательный актер, Франсуа, только сейчас я начал понимать это, - медленно проговорил Шарль, когда месье Моран вновь прильнул к почти опустевшей бутылке в поисках вдохновения. - Истинная Золотая Роза, чтобы там не решило наше напыщенное жюри Фестиваля.  
\- Ах, какая откровенная лесть, - со смешком отмахнулся Франсуа. - Пока я еще никто. Отыщите меня лет через десять и, если я не потеряю голос, не помру в дороге от лихорадки или не пропью талант - то выйду на сцену королевского театра. Шарль, если вы не позабыли, я как-то говорил вам о льве и лилии - ну, так я это сочинил. На днях. Для вас… тебя.  
Он зажмурился, мягко и легко выдохнув четырнадцать положенных строк сонета. Рассказывая о диком звере, завороженном мимолетной красотой выросшего в тени цветка, и о лилии, очарованной красотой и мощью льва, способного переломить тонкий стебель одним ударом лапы, но не тронувшего хрупкой красоты. Они были счастливы, пока солнце не иссушило ручей. Льву пришлось уйти, лилия увяла, ибо некому больше было восхищаться ее ароматом.  
\- Очень красиво, Франсуа. И очень грустно, - Шарль помолчал, повторяя про себя услышанные строчки - чтобы запомнить их навсегда. - Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты увял в одиночестве, забытый и оставленный всеми.  
\- О, до этого еще далеко, - Франсуа солнечно, беспечно улыбнулся. - К тому же добрая Фортуна вновь решила проявить ко мне благосклонность. Ваша милость больше не сможет попрекать меня бездельем и грехом праздности. Кажется, я подыскал место, директор и владелец которого милостиво согласился взглянуть на меня и оценить мои способности. Если я придусь по душе ему и труппе, меня возьмут на испытательный срок. Разве не замечательно?  
\- Замечательно, - севшим голосом подтвердил д'Арнье. - Труппа местная или заглянувшая в Тулузу проездом?  
\- Местная, хотя и не слишком известная. Они… они выступают на подмостках, что на площади святой Женевьев. Не Бог весть что, но для начала вполне сойдет… Ты огорчен? - он всем телом развернулся к Шарлю. - Я расстроил тебя своими пустыми виршами? - сам Франсуа полагал, что сонет вышел недостаточно образным, но слишком манерным.  
\- Прекрасные стихи, и не надо возводить на себя напраслину, - д'Арнье обнял его, чуть укачивая на груди. Повозившись, Франсуа удовлетворенно вздохнул:  
\- Как хорошо… хоть превращайся в дерево и оставайся здесь навсегда.  
\- Не стоит, иначе мне жутковато даже представить, как будет выглядеть любовный акт в нашем исполнении. Разве что ты будешь дуплистым деревом, - выражение лица Шарля было трагически-серьезным. Франсуа радостно расхохотался, откидывая голову назад и блестя мелкими зубками.  
\- Суучком в дупло! - выговорил он между пароксизмами смеха. - Да ну тебя! Ты еще задумайся, как оно скрипеть будет! А если застрянет там, внутри?  
\- К скрипу можно привыкнуть. Кровать тоже скрипит, а вот что делать, если дупло облюбуют пчелы? - задумчиво изрек д'Арнье, ловя актера за плечи и опрокидывая себе на колени.  
\- Дождаться осени, выкурить пчел, вытащить мед... и съесть! - Франсуа выразительно провел кончиком языка по губам, словно собирая последние благоуханные капельки осеннего меда. - А весной - цвести и благоухать... Хорошо быть деревом на вооольном ветруу! - он смеялся, глядя снизу вверх на Шарля, вскидывая руки и кладя ладони ему на плечи, притягивая навстречу себе, навстречу нежно очерченным и приоткрытым в смехе губам, карим глазам с мерцающими в их глубине лукавыми зелеными искорками. Навстречу своей готовности принимать и отдавать, требовательно впиваясь в губы, поглаживая языком чужой язык, царапая невольно согнувшимися в когти пальцами плечи Шарля сквозь камзол и рубашку. Зарываясь пальцами в густые волосы Шарля, ощущая, как д'Арнье расстегивает пуговицы на его жилете и распускает ремень, проникает ладонями под сорочку, гладя живот и спину, ехидно-ласково выспрашивая:  
\- Но теперь-то ты догадался, какая часть тела у меня чувствительнее всего?  
\- Ты весь - как одна большая и очень чувствительная часть, - проворчал Франсуа, с величайшей неохотой отрываясь от губ Шарля, чтобы торопливо глотнуть воздуха. - Пальцы. Губы. Волосы. Ты точно родился на свет с единственной целью - однажды свести меня с ума. Ах, Шарль... - он склонился пониже, прижимаясь гибким, легким телом, выгибаясь под пальцами, поглаживающими ложбинку позвоночника на узкой спине. - Воздух тут, что ли, какой-то особенный… или вода… или вино, что люди сходят от него с ума.  
Д'Арнье лихорадочно стаскивал с него и с себя все, что в этот миг казалось лишним - кюлоты, чулки, исподнее. Туфли Франсуа одна за другой улетели в траву, а стоять босиком на узловатой и теплой земле было удивительно приятно.  
\- Воздух тут не при чем. Просто вы, южане, с рождения ненормальные, - горестно констатировал Шарль, притягивая Франсуа к себе, усаживая верхом и с легкостью приподнимая под ягодицы. Отыскивая своим гордо вздыбленным мужеством заветное отверстие, двигаясь по знакомому пути, с каждой подобной прогулкой не терявшему своей прелести, но обретавшему новые оттенки и грани. - Ваше безумие заразнее чумы и оспы - а я, видимо, умудрился подцепить эту заразу от тебя. Как же я хочу тебя, Франсуа…  
Ответ месье Морана прозвучал неразборчиво, перейдя под финал в протяжный стон, в котором отчетливо прозвучало чье-то имя, перемешанное с нелепыми, но так сладостно звучащими прозвищами. Франсуа выгнулся дугой, заломив руки за спину и накрыв ладонями пальцы Шарля, сминавшие его маленькие ягодицы, намертво переплетя свои пальцы с его. Он выгнулся дугой, запрокидывая голову, пока упавшая назад масса вьющихся локонов не перепуталась с травой - и застыл, приподнимаясь и опускаясь в такт движениям проникавшего в него все глубже и глубже д'Арнье. Тот пожирал глазами извивающееся на его члене гибкое, смуглое, полумальчишеское тело, обреченно сознавая - Франсуа Моран стал для него навязчивой идеей. Им нельзя насытиться, даже если не выпускать его из постели все семь дней недели.  
\- Больноо, - хрипло простонал Франсуа, отстраняясь так далеко, что возбужденное достоинство Шарля почти выскользнуло из него - и судорожным рывком насаживаясь обратно. - Ох, Шаааарль… Помедленнее… Ах, как хорошо… Еще!  
\- Так «еще» или «больно»? - Шарль выполнил его просьбу, дивясь человеческой природе, способной отыскать золотую крупицу наслаждения в даже необъятных рудных отвалах боли и страдания.  
\- Отстань, - Франсуа подхватила темная, стремительная река нарастающего удовольствия, когда звуки внешнего мира отступали, бросая его посреди клокочущего моря собственной пробуждающейся чувственности. Моран распрямился, подавшись вперед и впившись пальцами в плечи Шарля, нависнув над ним и сильными, упругими толчками яростно вколачивая его в себя, глядя мутными от вожделения, страсти и боли глазами - но ничего не видя. Нажимая и нажимая, тяжело, как натруженная лошадка, фыркая носом, и надрывно постанывая сквозь стиснутые зубы. Безостановочно работая бедрами, скользя разъезжающимися в стороны коленями по траве, по-змеиному выгибаясь под ладонями Шарля - гибкое, покрытое испариной создание со смуглой кожей, словно светившейся изнутри. Вынуждая д'Арнье до крови обдирать спину о шершавый ствол каштана - и уводя за собой в окутанную жарким маревом, знойную пустыню, в самом сердце которой пробивался сквозь пески прохладный, колдовской источник. Шарль до кровоподтеков сжимал его ягодицы, умирая от желания погрузиться в него еще, еще, еще раз, а потом снова, пронзить так глубоко, чтобы Франсуа ощутил биение его плоти у самого сердца.  
Миг, неизбежный и всегда неожиданный. Охватывающий тело огонь, побуждающий к судорожно частым, лихорадочным рывкам, к безнадежной попытке сжаться, удержать вторгшегося захватчика внутри себя. Головокружение и оглушительный звон крови в ушах, скатывающиеся по ребрам капельки пота, соль и сладость любви. Животно-чувственные звуки, не крик и не стон, но нечто среднее между ними, еще рывок, жжение, скольжение чужого достоинства внутри - и беззвучный всплеск, солнце качается в небесах...  
Задыхаясь и хрипя, Франсуа упал на грудь Шарлю, ловя раздувающимися ноздрями кисловатый запах пролившегося семени, что сейчас текло по его бедрам, и понимая, что ему самому кончить не удалось. Шарль не позволил ему выплеснуться, стиснув несчастный член у самого основания и превратив его в пульсирующий столбик боли.  
\- Я сохранил тебя для себя, - хрипло прошептал Шарль.  
\- Расчетливый, злобный, коварный вымогатель, - крепкий кулачок с силой врезался Шарлю под ребра. Впрочем, удар был смягчен кусающим поцелуем и вкрадчивым шепотом: - Лежи вот так, не двигайся...  
Прежде д'Арнье никогда не предлагал ему поменяться ролями - а Франсуа и не просил о перемене, считая само собой разумеющимся, что его любовник сполна владеет им. Будь у мсье Морана время поразмыслить, он наверняка не решился бы, попросив Шарля не искушать и не предлагать того, на что Франсуа не имеет никакого права. Но сейчас, разгоряченный, страдающий от тысячи раскаленных крохотных иголочек, незримо пронзающих его плоть и от желания обладать, Моран даже не осознавал, что творит.  
\- Иди, иди, иди сюда... - Шарль окончательно сполз на землю, пристроив голову на выступающем корне. Вкинул ноги, обнимая ими партнера за талию и мельком подумав, что Франсуа самоуверенно переоценивает свои скромные возможности.  
Как выяснилось спустя миг, Шарль д'Арнье в кои веки заблуждался. Маленький месье Моран исполнял свой долг со всем возможным старанием и пылкостью юности, двигаясь с небывалой яростной нежностью, умудряясь болезненно кусать Шарля в шею и скользить внутри него - плавно и сильно, как тому нравилось, входя долгими, размашистыми движениями и замирая на миг там, внутри, прежде чем отступить назад. Как приливная волна, как ветер, как обжигающий огонь в человеческом облике. Шарль скрестил ноги у него на пояснице, подталкивая Франсуа, помогая ему вдвигаться все глубже и глубже, до упора, пока между телами не оставалось ни пяди, и казалось, они никогда не смогут разомкнуть объятий, так и останутся спаянными, влитыми друг в друга навеки.  
…В кронах деревьев шумел ветер, проплывающие облака тащили за собой полупрозрачные тени, солнечные лучи поглаживали спину Франсуа, точно проводя по ней мягкой кисточкой. Они лежали, укрывшись в высокой траве, обнявшись и рассеянно-лениво целуясь. Где-то неподалеку бродили кони, мягко топоча копытами и звякая кольцами на уздечках. В голове у Франсуа было пусто и светло, и думалось о том - повторится ли когда-нибудь подобное, встретится ли ему женщина или мужчина, которых он будет любить вот также, как влюбился в Шарля д’Арнье из Тулузы, загадочного и замкнутого, того, кому можно доверить свое тело и душу. С кем захочется провести жизнь - всю жизнь, до самого ее заката.  
На взъерошенные волосы Франсуа опавшим лепестком присела бабочка, и Шарль улыбнулся:  
\- Точно, цветочек.  
\- Угу, дикий такой цветочек... - после сладостной любви Франсуа клонило в сон, его голова то и дело падала, он упрямо вскидывал ее - пока все-таки не сдался и не задремал, тесно прижавшись к Шарлю, уверовав, что д’Арнье будет беречь его дремоту, не позволив никому и ничему ее разрушить. Он не представлял, сколько так проспал на чужих руках - но пробудился от осторожного потряхивания за плечо. Ему стало зябко - солнце уползло за купы верхушек деревьев, тени стали длинными и синеватыми.  
\- Пора возвращаться, - негромко и с нескрываемым сожалением в голосе произнес д'Арнье.  
Что-то изменилось за эти несколько часов. Франсуа чуял это нюхом актера, способного уловить малейшую перемену настроения темной пропасти зала, отделенного от сцены жестяным желобом с пылающими свечами. Шарль-Антуан д'Арнье сделал свой выбор, принял некое решение, давшееся ему с изрядным трудом и душевным напряжением. Д'Арнье помогал актеру одеться, отделываясь односложными, ничего не значащими фразами от настойчивых вопросов Морана - и лишь когда они проделали не менее полпути обратной дороги к Тулузе, изволил разомкнуть уста:  
\- Я намерен представить тебя кое-кому, Франсуа. Нынешним же вечером. Этот человек достаточно могущественен, чтобы устроить твою судьбу - сейчас и на будущее, о котором ты совершенно не заботишься. Не старайся показаться хуже или лучше, чем ты есть, не дерзи, но и не стой с намертво зажатым ртом. Будь самим собой, и ты не пожалеешь.  
\- Звучит заманчиво, но пугающе, - озадаченно приподнял ровные темные дуги бровей Франсуа. - Открой тайну - этот внезапный визит никак не связан с тем, что ты всякий раз обходительно именуешь «исполнением своего долга»?  
\- Связан, - резко кивнул д'Арнье. - Ты… ты сам все поймешь. Я желаю тебе добра, Франсуа. Тебе не место на подмостках дешевого уличного балагана, поверь мне.  
\- А где же тогда мое место? Может, в чьей-нибудь постели? - с вызовом прищурился актер.  
\- Там, где твои таланты и твою игру смогут оценить по достоинству, - д'Арнье уже понял, какую наживку нужно цеплять на золотой крючок, чтобы Франсуа Моран не смог устоять перед искушением. - Франсуа, это всего лишь небольшой дружеский ужин и полезное знакомство. Ты заблуждаешься, полагая меня способным коварно заманить тебя в ловушку - я по твоему лицу вижу, что ты думаешь именно об этом. Разве я хоть раз давал тебе повод заподозрить меня в двуличности?  
\- Нет, - был вынужден признать Франсуа. Все эти дни Шарль был честен и откровенен с ним. - Но ты никогда не отвечал на мои вопросы о том, кто ты такой. Шарль-Антуан д'Арнье - имя, вот и все, что я о тебе знаю.  
\- Потому что прежде этого было достаточно, - д'Арнье стиснул зубы с такой силой, что на скулах появились желваки. - Так поедешь со мной?  
\- А куда я денусь, - Франсуа беспечно дернул плечом. Его снедало любопытство, ядовитой змеей грызшее изнутри, и страх того, что излишняя доверчивость может дорого ему обойтись. Его влекло следом за Шарлем, туда, где призывно мерцал огонек удачи.  
Так, в настороженном молчании, они миновали грузные городские ворота, проехали сквозь центр города и остановились подле чугунных ворот, за которыми колыхал листвой обширный палисад. Сквозь ветви деревьев мирно, зовущее просвечивали квадраты окон - похоже, за платанами и каштанами скрывалось довольно большое здание. Выбежавшие слуги распахнули створки, под копытами лошадей зашелестела усыпанная толченым кирпичом дорожка. Из вечерних сумерек выплыло высокое крыльцо под жестяным фигурным навесом, освещенное покачивающимися лампами - и конь д'Арнье сам остановился у витых бронзовых перил, видимо, давно привыкнув к тому, что хозяйские прогулки завершаются именно здесь.  
\- Мы приехали, - Шарль спрыгнул на землю, скрипнул гравий под каблуками его сапог.  
\- Приехали - куда? - Франсуа, задрав голову, смотрел на надменно возвышающееся над ним здание, на мраморные украшения и позолоченные завитки, не торопясь покидать седло. - Этот особняк принадлежит тебе? Кто же ты, в таком случае? - голос актера предательски дрожал. - Принц королевской крови инкогнито? Тогда мне нечего здесь делать. Позволь мне уйти, Шарль… или кто ты там есть на самом деле!  
\- Это дворец архиепископа Тулузы, а я всего лишь скромный слуга его преосвященства… и Господа, - тяжело выговорил д'Арнье. - Клянусь, все эти дни ты именовал меня моим подлинным именем, и я не лгал тебе ни единым словом. Просто… умалчивал о некоторых вещах, дабы не смущать без надобности твой ум. Здесь ко мне предпочитают обращаться - «отец Антуан».  
\- Но… - с высоты конской спины Франсуа мог взглянуть на голову Шарля д'Арнье и убедиться в том, что темно-рыжие прямые локоны не прорежены тонзурой, непременным клеймом священников. - Но ты… твои…  
\- Викарию его преосвященства дозволены некоторые привилегии… за которые, разумеется, мне однажды придется нести воздаяние и строгое наказание, - с былым снисходительно-ироничным презрением пояснил д'Арнье. - Ты по-прежнему хочешь уехать? Я не стану тебя удерживать, Франсуа, и слуги откроют перед тобой ворота. Но, прежде чем уйти, дай себе труд задуматься. Ты ведь ничего не теряешь, а можешь приобрести очень и очень многое.  
\- Ненавижу вашу сладкоречивую братию, - поколебавшись, Франсуа бросил поводья и, неловко перебросив ногу через шею своего конька, соскользнул вниз. - Ты, ты…  
\- У тебя еще будет возможность высказать мне все, что ты обо мне думаешь… Лилия, - на губах Шарля д'Арнье промелькнула и исчезла горькая усмешка. - Полагаю, говорить ты будешь долго и горячо. Предвещая все твои нападки - да, ты прав. Я такой, каков есть. Идем, его эминенция давно выказывал желание познакомиться с таинственным победителем Фестиваля Цветов.


	2. Акт 1 "Сердце тирана". Действие 2 "Шипы и розы".

Лет тридцать или сорок назад - целую вечность тому с точки зрения Франсуа Морана - пастырь прекрасной Тулузы наверняка был очень хорош собой. Эдакой здоровой, грубоватой красотой. Безжалостное время с одинаковой легкостью сокрушает каменные бастионы и недолговечную людскую прелесть, от тех счастливых лет осталась лишь человеческая руина. Ныне его высокопреосвященство Роже де Лансальяк являл собой обрюзгшего, страдающего от водянки и ожирения господина весьма преклонных лет, облаченного в нескончаемые ярды алого шелка. Разве что в чертах лица сохранился некий намек на былую привлекательность, да блекло-серые глаза, пусть и помутнели с возрастом, но оставались столь же зоркими и цепкими. Франсуа было неловко под изучающим взглядом выцветших старческих глаз. Актер остро ощущал свою неуместность в этой нарядной комнате с золотыми арабесками на белом потолке, с картинами и сияющими зеркалами на обтянутых розовым шелком стенах, за накрытым на троих столом. Борясь с искушением украдкой проверить, не запуталась ли в его шевелюре сухая трава? Со стороны д'Арнье было довольно жестоко притащить его сюда прямиком с загородной прогулки, не позволив даже толком привести себя в порядок!  
Сам же Шарль - или теперь его следовало именовать «отец Антуан»? - предстал таким, каким месье Моран увидел его впервые - холодно-замкнутое лицо, воинственно вздернутый подбородок, обманчивая ленца во взгляде. Франсуа хотелось его убить. Змей подколодный, расчетливая сволочь, чего стоили все его комплименты и обещания, сладкие речи под старым каштаном и клятвы! Месье Моран решил, что больше никогда даже не посмотрит в сторону коварного соблазнителя. Никогда и ни за что. Ни за какие деньги, ни за какие посулы! Он будет смотреть исключительно на стол, благо там красовались такие привлекательные блюда. Некоторые из них Франсуа Моран никогда в жизни не видел, озадачившись вопросом: из чего изготовлена эта гастрономическая роскошь и какова она на вкус. Что ж, раз в спектакле его жизни внезапно сменились декорации, следует приспосабливаться к новым условиям. Все равно выбора у него нет.  
Приглашенный к столу, месье Моран робко притулился на краешке обитого парчой стула, не отваживаясь прикоснуться к кулинарным соблазнам.  
\- Итак, вы - тот загадочный молодой человек, метеором возникший ниоткуда, выигравший второй из призов Фестиваля - и столь же стремительно сгинувший в никуда, - голос преподобного ничуть не соответствовал внешности, сохранив богатство интонаций и красок. Франсуа подумалось, что таким голосом могло бы разговаривать бургундское столетней выдержки - бархатистое, играющее тысячами оттенков. - Меня уверили в том, что вы талантливы не только в стихосложении, но и в игре на сцене.  
«Убью болтуна», - нарушив собственную клятву, Франсуа метнул на д'Арнье взгляд, исполненный ядовитой ненависти. Его выпад бессильно разбился о ледяную броню высокомерия несвятого отца.  
\- Также о вас было сказано буквально следующее: «Не страдает грехом всепожирающего стяжательства и вроде бы способен держать язык за зубами», - въедливо перечислил де Лансальяк. - К сожалению, мой собеседник, изволивший поделиться своими наблюдениями касательно вашей личности, месье Моран, был чрезмерно пристрастен в своих оценках, - его эминенция снисходительно кивнул в сторону д'Арнье, - но прежде вердикты отца Антуана касательно сильных и слабых мира сего были на удивление точными. Желаете ли что-нибудь добавить к сказанному о вас, месье Моран?  
\- Еще я люблю слоеные пирожные с ореховым кремом, - брякнул Франсуа. Почтенный пастырь душ человеческих смешливо фыркнул через нос, словно небольшой слон вострубил:  
\- Дерзко, но откровенно. Что ж, не будем ходить вокруг да около, месье Моран. Моему непутевому духовному сыну вздумалось похлопотать о вашей судьбе. С этим похвальным намерением он явился ко мне - а я подумал, что вы и впрямь можете оказаться полезны, - де Лансальяк побарабанил толстыми пальцами по мозаичной столешнице, веселой искоркой блеснул крупный аметистовый перстень, знак его высокого сана. - Открою вам маленький секрет, месье Моран - я не отношусь к числу рьяных гонителей театральной братии. Напротив, я по мере сил содействую процветанию и распространению в нашей провинции того искусства, которому вы служите. Открою даже больше: я грешен тягой к сценическому сочинительству. Я осознаю, что мой сан не допускает даже малейшей мысли о том, что мои дорогие детища когда-нибудь отыщут дорогу в огромный мир. Я скромно довольствуюсь мнением друзей, снисходительных к моему тщеславию и маленькому пристрастию - и возможностью время от времени радовать их взор постановкой моих трудов на подмостках.  
Его высокопреосвященство принял вид воплощенной скромности:  
\- Как раз на днях я завершил одну небольшую вещицу. Как всякий создатель - кроме, разумеется, Отца Небесного - я пристрастен и полагаю, что мое творение на сей раз вышло весьма удачным. Оно нуждается в достойном воплощении на сцене… но собранная мной труппа отличается скорее старательностью и энтузиазмом, нежели умениями и талантами. Друзья согласились оказать мне любезность и принять участие в постановке - но вы, месье Моран, наверняка сочтете их всего лишь актерами-любителями, - де Лансальяк пожевал губами, завершив свою речь четким и ясным: - Мне нужен человек театра, знающий свое дело и достаточно разумный, чтобы ни на миг не забывать - слабости пастыря ни в коем случае не должны стать достоянием паствы.  
\- Я хочу просмотреть текст, - требование сорвалось с языка Франсуа раньше, чем успел вмешаться панически заверещавший разум. Месье Моран позабыл о своем намерении сидеть тише воды, ниже травы, да и интонации его были отнюдь не понимающими, но язвительными. Мол, видАли мы этих самоуверенных дилетантов от драматургии, мнящих себя вторыми после Мольера и первыми после Расина. Спохватившись, Франсуа со всей возможной почтительностью добавил: - При всем уважении к вашему высокопреосвященству, я не покупаю котов в мешке. Я быстро читаю, мне понадобится всего лишь час, чтобы составить мнение о вашем… вашем творении.  
Месье Моран злоупотребил правами гостя, не рассыпавшись в цветистых комплиментах талантам прелата-литератора и благодарностям за оказанное доверие, но кары не последовало. Де Лансальяк благосклонно кивнул головой с венчиком седеющих волос, жесткими пучками торчавшими из-под шапочки алого бархата:  
\- Отчего же нет? Мы не станем отвлекать вас беседами… и с удовольствием выслушаем ваше мнение.  
Мгновение Франсуа словно бы колебался, потом улыбнулся - виновато и чуть смущенно, так, что его было нельзя заподозрить в малейшей неискренности:  
\- Но, ваше преосвященство, вы уверены, что из этого чтения не проистечет ничего… ничего оскорбительного для вашей авторской гордости?  
\- Называя вещи своими именами, не будет ли вам по прочтении затруднительно сказать мне прямо в лицо, что измаранная мной бумага годится лишь для растопки? - просиял морщинами тулузский архиепископ. - Ах, после всех треволнений моей жизни я думаю, что как-нибудь вынесу этот удар.  
\- Да нет же! - яростно замотал головой Франсуа. - Подобного я даже в мыслях не имел. Может, ваша вещь хороша и нуждается лишь в малой порции свежей краски здесь или там. Чужой глаз более внимателен и способен заметить то, на что в трудах своих не обратил внимания творец.  
\- Приступайте же, - милостиво повелел де Лансальяк, звонком вызывая слугу. Месье Морану вручили пухлую стопку дорогой бумаги, перетянутой трогательной сиреневой ленточкой, причем каждый лист был исписан убористым почерком монсеньора с обеих сторон - и он перебрался в дальний угол гостиной, расположившись на диване. На долю д'Арнье выпал нелегкий труд, занимать покровителя беседой в ожидании приговора - но порой ему удавалось бросить взгляд на месье Морана. Украдкой любуясь четкой линией профиля, прикушенной губой и сосредоточенным взглядом Франсуа. Осознавая неизбежное: случайный знакомец теперь был у него под кожей, растворился сладким ядом в крови, покорил его. Шарль надеялся, что у Франсуа достанет ума не разносить творение преосвященного в пух и прах, ограничившись парой вежливых замечаний - и тогда ему обеспечено участие в воплощении замысла де Лансальяка. Камерный спектакль для избранной публики в стенах архиепископского дворца и, если посчастливится, ведущая роль - куда более надежная ступенька для карьерной лестницы, нежели грязные подмостки уличного балагана. Можно не беспокоиться о том, что его высокопреосвященство пожелает свести близкое знакомство с месье Мораном. Да, некогда де Лансальяк был рьяным поклонником юношеской красоты, но на закате дней его святейшество постигло мужское бессилие. Теперь его страсти ограничивались исключительно созерцанием пикантных сцен да покровительством тем молодым людям, которые смогли привлечь его внимание. Ежели де Лансальяк возжелает провести часок-другой наедине с Франсуа - не беда. С актером не станется ничего дурного, а д'Арнье поднимется во мнении покровителя - за то, что сумел развлечь, потрафив его грешному увлечению и предоставив недурного актера для постановки.  
Франсуа увлеченно перелистывал лист за листом, продираясь сквозь вязь почерка преосвященного и вникая в замысел пьесы. Сочинение носило громкое наименование «Сердце тирана», а в качестве сюжета де Лансальяк избрал историю взлета и падения плачевно знаменитого римского императора, Нерона - о котором не получивший регулярного образования Франсуа слышал исключительно дурное. Его преосвященство в изобилии снабдил свое творение игривыми намеками и глубокомысленными рассуждениями о том, что без взаимной страсти мужчины к мужчине история давно завязла бы на одном месте, как перегруженная телега в грязи осенней распутицы. Ведь скудоумные женщины, не разумея чужих страстей, ведомые исключительно эгоизмом и самоуверенно вмешиваясь во все подряд, губят своих избранников, якобы желая им добра, а заодно разрушая и оскверняя мужские идеалы. Франсуа находил творение де Лансальяка довольно острым и неоднозначным - осознавая, что оно ему нравится, и удивляясь, что автором столь радикальной пьесы стал высокопоставленный священник. Но, чтобы текст приблизился к тому совершенству, о которому мечталось месье Морану, он нуждался в безжалостном и решительном отсечении лишнего. Сокращении, на которое не могло отважиться авторское перо.  
\- Простите, зачитался, - стремительно поднявшись с диванчика, Франсуа водрузил на стол изрядно растрепанную рукопись его преосвященства. Де Лансальяк с сожалением взглянул на свой распотрошенный труд, на его лице промелькнуло страдальческое выражение. Опус был итогом долгих творческих мучений и наверняка казался его высокопреосвященству совершенством, способным затмить трагедии Расина с его ходульными древнегреческими стенаниями. - Не побоюсь этого слова, перед нами прелестная и талантливая вещь. Но, что неизмеримо ценнее, она неоднозначна. Сейчас это в моде, представлять персонажей не совершенно белыми или черными, добрыми или злыми, но человечными, исполненными в равной степени хороших и дурных качеств. Легко представить и наглядно показать, как люди страшатся тирана, если он всем видом внушает ужас. Куда труднее и показательнее передать это через совершенно не соответствующий общепринятому образ... Кстати, я бы усилил линии матушки Агрипинны и дамы Октавии, а девицу-весталку вычеркнул вообще. Она там ни к чему, пятое колесо в телеге. Зато Тигеллина надо вытаскивать на передний план, а не превращать в устрашающую деталь декорации… Ой. Извините, ваше преосвященство, - опомнился актер, поняв, что перешел все допустимые границы вежливости, начав разбирать чужую пьесу по косточкам, о чем его совершенно не просили.  
Однако предложения Франсуа были встречены одобрительным хмыканьем его высокопреосвященства:  
\- Знаете, месье Моран, теперь я убедился - вы действительно знаток своего ремесла. Ваши замечания на редкость точны и уместны. Пожалуй, я мог бы доверить вам свое детище, не опасаясь, что не признаю собственную пьесу после сторонней доработки. Чем я могу отблагодарить вас за беспокойство - и сколько времени потребно вам для внесения изменений?  
\- Три дня, - не колеблясь, отозвался Франсуа. - Но я… я бы полностью переписал финал. От третьего действия второго акта и далее. Пьеса должна завершаться совсем не так. Что же касается вознаграждения… - актер прекрасно понимал, что в подобной ситуации главное - не дать жадности поднять свой голос. Обычно в подобных щекотливых случаях хороша умеренная искренность - достаточно выверенная, чтобы не обернуться самоуничижением, но достойно подчеркнуть свою цену.  
\- Речь не идет о беспокойстве, ваше преосвященство. Это, как вы верно заметили, мое ремесло… и я люблю его. Ваше предложение позволяет мне лишний раз поупражняться в том, что мне покамест недоступно, - осторожно проговорил Франсуа, стараясь не ляпнуть чего лишнего. - Это я должен быть благодарен вашему высокопреосвященству за милостивое позволение принять участие в осуществлении его замыслов. Кроме того, пьеса еще не обрела жизнь - значит, рано говорить о каком-либо вознаграждении. Пьесу недостаточно сочинить, она еще нуждается в сценическом воплощении. К сожалению, мой опыт в постановках чудовищно мал, я только имел возможность наблюдать за тем, как это делают более опытные мастера… - месье Моран перевел дух. Его эминенция де Лансальяк взирал на него с эдакой смесью благосклонного ожидания и истинно отеческого чадолюбия. - Может, ваша светлость, мы обсудим этот вопрос позднее? С меня вполне достаточно вашего доброго расположения.  
\- Вы еще и скромны, - проницательно отметил архиепископ. - Что ж, не будем тратить время на пустопорожнюю болтовню, а о вознаграждении побеседуем по завершении ваших трудов. Не смею вас больше задерживать. Час уже довольно поздний, но вам предоставят экипаж - дабы вы не бродили по улицам с моей пьесой под мышкой, - он добродушно-снисходительно кивнул актеру. - До встречи, месье Моран. Надеюсь, ваша муза будет любезна к вам.  
\- Благодарю, - Франсуа в растерянности хлопнул ресницами, поднимаясь со стула. Покровитель Шарля д'Арнье показался ему весьма любезным и милым для священнослужителя человеком. Кроме того, его эминенция любил театр и разбирался в нем, за что актер был готов простить де Лансальяку любые недостатки. Его высокопреосвященство оказал любезность безвестному комедианту, дозволил провести работу над своей пьесой, обещал вознаградить его по достоинству - так, может, не стоит гневаться на Шарля, завлекшего дружка в великосветскую ловушку? Жаль, что у него не хватило нахальства отведать пирожных и вина со стола архиепископа. И что самое важное - никаких галантных намеков, чего в глубине души опасался Франсуа Моран. Никаких завуалированных посягательств на его маленькую и вертлявую задницу, лишь открытая дверь гостиной, пожелание всех благ на прощание, драгоценная стопка бумаги и стук лошадиных копыт по засыпающим улицам Тулузы.  
\- Какое деликатное, прелестное и диковатое создание. Истинное порождение Юга, - мечтательно изрек почтенный архиепископ, когда слуги затворили за месье Мораном высокую дверь. - Как полагаешь, он не даст деру с моей пьесой, надеясь выгодно продать ее издателям или газетирам?  
\- Месье Моран, насколько я могу судить, не склонен к заимствованию чужой собственности, - обтекаемо заметил д'Арнье.  
\- Если не считать склонности похищать чужие сердца. Я так понимаю, за минувший месяц вы сдружились до такой степени, что ты предпочитаешь общество месье Морана исполнению своих прямых обязанностей, - попрекнул де Лансальяк. - Благочестивая и бдительная паства со всех сторон извещает меня о том, что мой такой сдержанный и замкнутый викарий откровенно пренебрегает требованиями возложенного на него сана, появляясь повсюду с неким симпатичным молодым человеком.  
С покаянным видом Шарль стукнул себя в грудь кулаком:  
\- Моя вина, моя величайшая вина. Признаю, что тяжко грешил словами, делами и мыслями. Обещаю искупить.  
Было глупо и бессмысленно отрицать, что между ним и Франсуа существует плотская связь, раз уж весь город судит об этом. Но привязанность Шарля д'Арнье к молодому актеру была чем-то бОльшим, нежели обыденная интрижка загулявшего священника - и это бОльшее следовало тщательно укрыть от пристального взора его преосвященства. Насколько отец Антуан изучил нрав своего наставника и покровителя, тому очень нравилось исследовать причины и следствия любовных отношений в их самых разнообразных проявлениях.  
\- Полный букет прегрешений, насквозь лживые речи и ни малейших следов раскаяния, - с нарочитой сокрушенностью покачал лысеющей головой монсеньор де Лансальяк. - Ай-яй-яй, мой мальчик. Куда подевалось твое извечное благоразумие? Что касается твоего тела и твоих словес, то с ними, как я давно уже понял, делать что-либо бесполезно и бессмысленно. Горбатого исправит могила, тебя - одиночное заточение в холодной келье и обет вечного молчания. Да и то я сомневаюсь, что эти душеспасительные меры помогут. Впрочем, твой вкус тебя не подвел, тут мне придраться не к чему. Месье Моран не только мил обликом, но наделен хорошо подвешенным языком и бойким характером, иначе бы ты быстро утратил к нему интерес.  
Преподобный чуть слышно стукнул ободком пастырского кольца по краешку бокала, дабы духовное дитя откупорило новую бутылку и разлило в хрусталь золотистый сок перебродившей виноградной лозы, и негромко добавил:  
\- Давненько я не замечал за тобой столь откровенной увлеченности. Прежде ты обделывал свои делишки разумно, тихо и незаметно. Нынче же откровенно напрашиваешься на скандал - и тебе, похоже, наплевать как на свое доброе имя, так и на мое.  
Д'Арнье состроил самое кроткое и покаянное лицо, какое только могло получиться при его внешности, опустив глаза долу, на мерцающее в бокале вино. «Калила и Димна», сова и шакал, внезапно припомнилось ему название, и вообразилась очень яркая картинка: два хищника, ухая и подвывая, делятся душеполезными аллегорическими историями. Но ведь таков прежде и был отец Антуан, редко скрывавший от его эминенции пикантные подробности своих похождений. Викарий, спокойно и расчетливо увлекавший в свою постель тех, на кого указывал его преосвященство. Нужные люди, подвластные содомскому греху, которым де Лансальяк преподносил редкостный подарок. Враги и соперники его эминенции, которых затем можно шантажировать угрозой поведать семьям и миру об их извращенных пороках. Случайные знакомые на одну ночь, дорогая и дешевая утеха плотских вожделений, терзавших д'Арнье.  
И Франсуа Моран. Перелетная птаха, внезапно озарившая жизнь отца Антуана. Сокровище, которым он не собирался ни с кем делиться.  
\- Я забылся, монсеньор, и весьма сожалею об этом, - с фальшиво-обескураживающей честностью признался Шарль. - Лето в Тулузе выдалось на редкость скучнейшим, а тут еще этот Фестиваль… Там я и наткнулся на месье Морана. Решил поразвлечься - и выяснил, что он представляет из себя весьма ценную и редкую дичь.  
\- Ты прав и заблуждаешься одновременно. Или обманываешь сам себя, - раздумчиво изрек покровитель д'Арнье. - Рассуждая здраво, ничего особенного в месье Моране нет. Сговорчивых юношей, подобных ему, полно в любых злачных местах. Цена им давно определена и весьма невелика. Их сладость тешит душу и тело только в первые дни, но затем быстро приедается. С другой стороны, признаю - именно в этом молодом человеке таится нечто неуловимое. То, что превращает обычную охоту за лакомым кусочком в опасную игру с огнем… Ты заплатил ему, застращал или уговорил? - последний вопрос, по контрасту с доселе неспешными и рассеянными фразами, прозвучал требовательно и резко, заставив Шарля едва заметно вздрогнуть. Отвечать следовало быстро, четко, без запинки и глядя в глаза его преподобию, ибо затянувшаяся пауза могла вызвать нездоровый интерес де Лансальяка. Требовалось убедить его эминенцию в том, что новое увлечение его викария - не более, чем временная блажь жарких летних дней.  
\- Заплатил и убедил, - д'Арнье решил, что наилучшим вариантом будет слегка измененная правда. - Месье Моран, несмотря на свое ремесло и легкомысленный нрав, блюдет себя в строгости. Его благосклонность стоила мне немалых усилий.  
\- И денег из моего кошелька, - ворчливо заметил преподобный. - Антуан, дитя мое, я начинаю всерьез беспокоиться о тебе. Прежде, не получив желаемого сейчас и немедленно, ты бесился и бросался в бой, пока не добивался своего - после чего немедля терял к добыче всякий интерес. А теперь тебя водят на золотой цепочке, и кто - мальчишка-актер! Положительно, твой новый приятель вызывает у меня интерес. Мальчик умен - пожалуй, вот что отличает его от большинства ветреных и продажных красавчиков. Смекалист, в меру расчетлив, но покамест не слишком испорчен цинизмом и продажностью наших дней. Увильнул от вознаграждения, однако что-то у него там на уме кроется... Хм, - архиепископ рассеянно покрутил ножку бокала меж пухлых пальцев, но пить не стал, словно беседуя с самим собой: - Любопытный вопрос, падшее дитя мое: если я сейчас отпущу тебя, куда ты помчишься? В гостиницу, скрестись под дверью своего недотроги? Или предпочтешь одиночество - во что я ни мгновения не верю?  
\- Если вам показалось, монсеньор, что месье Моран имеет на меня некоторое влияние, то лишь исключительно потому, что за минувшее время я не успел получить от него все, что мне было угодно, - скупо улыбнулся д'Арнье. - От немедленной оплаты своего таланта он отказался отнюдь не в приступе острого бескорыстия. Месье Моран дорого запрашивает за свои услуги.  
«Прости меня за эти слова, Франсуа. Но, коли я запродаю твой талант, отчего бы не поторговаться, чтобы ты мог выгадать побольше?»  
\- Нет-нет, о бескорыстии даже речи не шло, - с приятственнейшей из улыбок возразил своему юному оппоненту де Лансальяк. - Юноши наподобие месье Морана быстро познают свою истинную цену. Они могут быть беспечны и непредусмотрительны, однако именно в этом вопросе им свойственна редкостная разумность, - монсеньор не по возрасту быстро и лукаво ухмыльнулся. - Увы-увы, кому-то приходится дорого оплачивать свои слабости, а кому-то все достается за красивые глаза. Сын мой, ты далеко продвинулся по дороге обмана ближних своих и делаешь заметные успехи - признаю это. Но послушай-ка, что я тебе скажу...  
Его преосвященство нарочно потянул паузу, тоном записного пророка заявив:  
\- Не ты не получил от него все, что желаешь, но юнец покамест не дал тебе и десятой доли того, на что способен. По причине своей неискушенности - но и повинуясь голосу рассудительности. Чем дальше, тем больше ты увязаешь в его паутинках, липких, но наверняка таких сладких. Антуан, ты ведь воистину им очарован, хе-хе... Ну, что прикажешь делать с тобой, лживый сын безгрешной матери-Церкви, и с этим смазливым порождением подмостков? Извлечь его из твоих когтей, дабы ты не испытывал душу свою искушениями и не гонялся за химерами? Оставить все, как есть - посмотреть, как ты погубишь и себя, и его? Ответь мне, Антуан, мой не в меру хитроумный мальчик.  
\- У меня нет сердца, монсеньор, - это было сказано безо всякой театральности, простая констатация факта, - помнится, вы попрекали меня этим еще в отрочестве. В сущности, мне безразлична дальнейшая судьба месье Морана после того, как я стану находить его сладость приторной - ибо я сделал все, чтобы устроить его участь наилучшим образом. Но сейчас я осмелился бы нижайше просить вас позволить мне насладиться этим десертом, а уж после выпороть за чревоугодие.  
Шарлю казалось, он ступает по очень тонкому ледку, покрывающему зловонное болото. Один неверный шаг, и не просто ахнешь в ледяную жижу, но тебя затянет с маковкой и никто не помянет, как звали.  
Фарфоровые часы на камине мелодично отзвонили полночь. Из распахнувшейся дверцы механизма явились смерть с косой и ангел со звездой, описали торжественный полукруг и скрылись.  
\- Верно, попрекал, - неспешно согласился монсеньор де Лансальяк, подслеповато глядя мимо Шарля на часы и висевшую над ними картину, Христа и самаритянку подле колодца. - Однако жившие на свете до нас с тобой языческие мудрецы, не осененные благодатью слова Господня, верно подметили: «Все течет, все меняется». В гордыне своей ты даже не замечаешь этих перемен, мой мальчик. Ах, Антуан, - он укоризненно погрозил д'Арнье пальцем. - Лжец, ханжа и лицемер. То есть ученик, достойный своего учителя. Ты заставляешь мое старое сердце понапрасну волноваться и лжешь мне в глаза. Я сердит на тебя, и ты заслужил наказание. Во-первых, на эти три дня тебе запрещается покидать дворец. Пусть месье Моран спокойно трудится над пьесой, а не болтается по улицам в твоей компании. Во-вторых, когда он ее закончит и принесет сюда - я отведу тебе в ней роль. Я подумаю, какую именно. Но даже не надейся отсидеться в стороне, прикидываясь третьим слева дубом или немым стражником.  
\- Только на это и достанет моих талантов, - опешил д'Арнье. - Монсеньор, от меня на сцене никакого проку, вы же сами прекрасно это знаете!  
\- Знаю. Но я также не раз видел, как очарованная паства во все уши внимает твоим проповедям, и знаю, что священника и актера порой разделяет всего один шаг, - хмыкнул де Лансальяк. - Твой юный приятель будет стараться не за страх, а за совесть. Боюсь, в горячности своей он искромсает несчастную пьесу вдоль и поперек. Неужели ты разочаруешь его? Ступай, сын мой, и поразмысли над тем, во что ты пытаешься превратить свою жизнь. Задай себе вопрос: стоит ли месье Моран того?  
«Он стоит всего, что у меня есть - жаль, что есть у меня немного…»  
Шарль молча преклонил колено перед архиепископом, нарочито-почтительно коснувшись губами пастырского перстня. В золотом свете жирандолей, украшавших гостиную, он походил на архангела с церковного витража, холодного и великолепного. Лишь отойдя по коридору на достаточное расстояние от гостиной и убедившись, что находится в одиночестве, д'Арнье позволил себе расслабиться - безупречные черты исказила гримаса ярости. Старому козлу не откажешь в проницательности. Его преосвященство прекрасно все понял и решил позабавиться, сведя актера и одержимого им священника на одной сцене. А он, Шарль д'Арнье, допустил роковую ошибку, забыв, какой хитрой лисой может быть его престарелая эминенция. Пусть у де Лансальяка уже давным-давно ничего не встает, это отнюдь не сделало его глупцом и не мешает ему любоваться чужими страстями. Играя людьми, словно фигурами на шахматной доске судьбы, переставляя их по своему усмотрению.

 

Вынести три дня вынужденной разлуки оказалось выше сил д'Арнье. Он не мог отделаться от навязчивых мыслей о Франсуа. Ему было необходимо знать, чем сейчас занят актер, как он проводит время вдали от него, запертого в роскошном узилище архиепископского дворца. Шарль хотел засыпать и просыпаться рядом с Франсуа, видеть тень длинных ресниц на смуглых щеках, созерцать улыбку Морана, ясную, как солнечный зайчик, слышать его голос, звонкий и четкий. В конце концов Шарль убедил себя в том, что донельзя беспокоится за судьбу пьесы его высокопреосвященства, волей судьбы оказавшейся в руках месье Морана. Молодой человек весьма талантлив в стихосложении, в этом д'Арнье убедился самолично - но где гарантия того, что в увлечении своем юный творец не перейдет границ дозволенного? Еще состряпает из драгоценной трагедии его эминенции пасквиль, годный лишь для уличного балагана, или разухабистую комедию нравов. С провинциального остроумца станется. Пастырский долг д'Арнье состоит в том, чтобы приглядеть, вовремя вмешаться и пресечь.  
Вот так, ведомый благими намерениями и злоупотребляя привилегиями, отец Антуан, которого никому и не приходило в голову стеречь, ускользнул на свободу. Устремившись в маленькую гостиницу за площадью Ангелов, туда, где была комната, пропахшая солнцем, апельсинами и миндалем, который так любило грызть живое воплощение безумного южного очарования. Франсуа наверняка разгневан и будет честить его, на чем свет стоит. Обвиняя во лжи, умалчивании и том, что отец Антуан в коварстве своем завлек невинную жертву в сети священного обмана. Конечно, в чем-то месье Моран будет прав, но способен ли актер осознать: Шарль желает ему только и исключительно блага?  
\- Менянетязанятзайдитепопозже, - неразборчиво донеслось из-за гостиничной двери в ответ на стук Шарля. Д'Арнье на всякий случай подергал гнутую дверную ручку - заперто изнутри.  
\- Месье Моран, это я, - вполголоса окликнул Шарль, чувствуя себя на редкость по-дурацки. Никогда прежде ему не доводилось униженно стоять в гостиничных коридорах под закрытыми дверями. А коли упрямый мальчишка не пожелает впустить его, что же, вышибать створку плечом? Под ехидными и разгневанными взглядами постояльцев, рискуя вызвать праведное негодование мадам Деливрон, стоящей на страже достойной репутации своего пансиона? А какие пикантные сплетни полетят по Тулузе, страшно представить… - Открой, будь добр, - Шарль вздохнул и добавил: - Пожалуйста.  
Он почти смирился с мыслью о том, что сейчас на его повинную голову обрушится шквал незаслуженных проклятий - но дверь распахнулась, а за ней стоял Франсуа. Растрепанный, в сорочке с закатанными по локоть рукавами и со столь отсутствующим видом, что д'Арнье уже приготовился услышать вопрос: «Вы кто, сударь, и что вам здесь нужно?»  
\- А, - только и сказал месье Моран, отступая назад. - Блудливый несвятой отец пожаловали. Сядь куда-нибудь, выпей и не мешай мне, Бога ради. Я с тобой потом поругаюсь. Сейчас некогда, - шатающейся походкой сомнамбулы актер вернулся за стол, предоставив Шарлю устраиваться по своему усмотрению.  
Войдя и тщательно прикрыв дверь, д'Арнье с искренним удивлением огляделся по сторонам. За три дня Франсуа умудрился превратить гостиничный нумер в истинный приют одержимого литератора. Он безжалостно распотрошил доверенное ему «Сердце тирана» на отдельные страницы, разбросав их повсюду - на столе и подоконниках, на полу и кровати. Парочка листов, вызвавших особенное неудовольствие Франсуа, была с размаху нанизана на декоративные зубцы каминной решетки. Дополняли картину творческого экстаза составленные в угол пустые бутылки, корзина с бутылками полными, обкусанный со всех сторон яблочный пирог и надрезанная палка чесночной колбасы. Благоухавшая столь резко и отвратно, что Шарль невольно зажмурился и первым делом вышвырнул ее в окно.  
\- Франсуа, ты за эти дни съел хоть что-нибудь или только пил?  
\- Не помню, - месье Моран строчил прямо поверх строчек отданного на заклание текста, а взгляд, которым он одарил Шарля, был преисполнен вдохновенного безумия. - В самом деле, как жрать-то охота… Ну и развеселый затейник твой преподобный отче, - Франсуа захихикал. - Мне такая похабень в жизни бы на ум не пришла. Должно быть, это у него от монашеского воздержания. Монсеньор как, блюдет себя ради прекрасной Целибат или тоже грешит напропалую?  
\- Его эминенция давно отлучен от возможности грешить - не только своим саном, но и немилостью природы, постигающей слишком резвых в юности старцев, - д'Арнье двумя пальцами сдернул с каминной решетки один из забракованных листов. Бегло просмотрел, скептически приподнял бровь и аккуратно нанизал обратно. - Не думаю, чтобы монсеньору пришлось бы по душе такое обращение с уникальным экземпляром его бессмертного творения.  
\- А какая разница, я все равно его переписал, - отмахнулся актер. - Теперь его рукописью можно смело топить печку, - он уткнулся в бумаги, выхватывая то один лист, то другой, сравнивая, записывая и вычеркивая с такой силой, что бумага рвалась под пером. В своем увлечении творчеством Франсуа совершенно не заметил, как в нумер доставили обед. Упустил он и тот факт, что Шарль заботливо подсунул ему тарелки под самый локоть. В рассеянности месье Моран не слишком-то благовоспитанно прихватывал пальцами кусок то здесь, то сам, посыпая листы крошками и объедками, и пытаясь одновременно записывать. Пока его наконец не постиг бич средневековых монахов и современных литераторов - судорога, мертвой хваткой скрутившая пальцы. Франсуа взвыл, выронив брызнувшее чернилами перо и безжалостно ударяя онемевшей рукой о край стола в попытках восстановить кровотечение: - Уй-ей-ей, зараза, ну как невовремя, сволочь, больно же…  
\- Прекрати, - Шарль бесцеремонно извлек вяло протестующего творца из-за стола, оттащив на постель и завладев поврежденной кистью. Под нежной кожей словно набухли твердые узелки, д'Арнье привычными движениями массировал и разминал руку Франсуа, не обращая внимания на жалобные вопли над ухом. - Творение его эминенции не заслуживает, чтобы ты калечился ради него. Потерпят твои римляне. Благо они давно умерли.  
\- Но у меня финал!.. - рвался обратно Франсуа.  
\- Финал тоже подождет, - не терпящим возражений голосом припечатал Шарль, удерживая месье Морана на месте. Напряженно-окаменевшая кисть в его руке расслабилась, пальцы неуверенно шевельнулись, пощекотав ладонь. - Излишнее рвение порой бывает куда хуже злонамеренной небрежности. Если б я не пришел, ты так и зачах бы от голода и недосмотра, пытаясь сделать творение его эминенции идеальным. Кстати, каким ты его нашел при более близком знакомстве?  
\- Та еще булочка с кайенским перцем, - охарактеризовал пьесу Франсуа, разминая вернувшуюся к жизни кисть. - С ядреным таким перчиком. Однако опус преподобного отца выгодно отличается от тех постановок, что имеют одну цель - показать сладко изумленному обществу, как на сцене кого-нибудь имеют. Ну, или откровенно намекают на поиметие. Тут же есть смысл. И подтекст. И куча симпатичных персонажей на выбор, что главных, что второстепенных.  
\- На роль одного из которых его преосвященство прочит меня, - открыл секрет Шарль, облегченно переведя дух и понимая, что ссора не грянет. Месье Моран не обманул его ожиданий, здраво оценив ситуацию. Поняв, что д'Арнье оказал ему ценнейшую услугу. Как бы еще месье Моран, актер без ангажемента, смог свести столь редкостное знакомство? А теперь полюбуйтесь на него - сидит и железной рукой правит архиепископское творение, да еще осмеливается вовсю критиковать его эминенцию. Счастливчик, сам не понимающий своего счастья. - А тебя, похоже, де Лансальяк желает видеть Нероном.  
\- Хорошая роль. Я бы справился, - задумчиво кивнул Франсуа. Увлекшись переделкой пьесы, он напрочь позабыл о своем намерении никогда впредь не иметь дела с коварным обманщиком и соблазнителем Шарлем д'Арнье. Сейчас, когда Шарль вновь пришел к нему, напомнил о хлебе насущном и так бережно массировал болящее запястье, Моран мысленно простил ему все. Было - и прошло. Незачем вспоминать. Он должен быть по гроб жизни благодарен Шарлю за покровительство. И это будет так заманчиво, выйти вместе с ним на одну сцену… - Постой-постой, я что-то не вразумевши. Ты - ты будешь играть? - актер в глубочайшем изумлении вытаращился на д'Арнье. - Ты что, умеешь?  
\- Между священником и лицедеем разница невелика, как утверждает преподобный. Тому и другому надлежит увлечь публику, вдохновить ее, заставив плакать или смеяться по своему усмотрению, - пожал плечами Шарль. Несколько месяцев тому отец Антуан бросил мимолетный взгляд в рабочие бумаги его эминенции, обнаружив там отрывок будущей пьесы и без труда запомнив его. Отпустив руку Франсуа и скатившись с кровати, д'Арнье бухнулся на одно колено, и, прижав руку к сердцу, с выражением продекламировал:

\- Я шел в сраженья за герб на чужом щите,  
умирал за фантом Отчизны!  
Но пока еще звезды горят в небесах,  
пока утром траву серебрит роса,  
пока горны ветров в теснинах трубят,  
я буду любить тебя!

Обладая внушительным ростом, запоминающейся внешностью и зычным голосом, Шарль и впрямь мог бы сделать неплохую карьеру в театре. Мессы и проповеди давно отучили его от страха перед публикой - впрочем, д'Арнье был уверен, что не боится ничего в мире и за его пределами, ни людей, ни Господа, ни Сатаны с его присными.  
В чем его немедля разубедили.  
Франсуа Морану понадобилось лишь несколько ударов сердца, чтобы перелиться в новый облик. В создание с иным голосом и взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц, взглядом равнодушным, холодным и высокомерным настолько, что Шарлю д'Арнье и в лучшие времена не удавалось изобразить подобного. Сидевший на постели незнакомый юноша с лицом и телом Франсуа Морана надменно процедил:

\- Все это ложь, слова пустые, не стоящие ничего,  
Лишь прах, обман, ловушка и мираж.  
Нет никакой любви, пусты сердца живущих,  
Есть только польза и расчет, и выгода прямая –  
Не более того, мой лживый друг, не более того...

Инстинктивно Шарль отшатнулся, столь неожиданным и убедительным было перевоплощение. Рядом с д'Арнье восседал кто угодно, только не Франсуа Моран, которого он намеревался вскоре подмять под себя к обоюдному удовольствию. Это и впрямь был Нерон, тиран-извращенец во плоти, самодостаточный и самовлюбленный. Кто бы мог подумать, что бархатистые карие глаза Франсуа могут становиться столь колючими и злыми?  
\- А-а, получилось, получилось! - совершенно по-детски возликовал актер. - Еще немножко, и ты точно дал бы деру! Что, испугался? - он мог заслуженно торжествовать, на миг вечно распоряжавшийся им Шарль не на шутку оторопел и струхнул. Это читалось в его облике, в невольно напрягшихся под одеждой мышцах, в омуте встревоженных синих глаз.  
«Я могу! Я сумел!»  
Франсуа знал, как опасно путать сцену и реальную жизнь, не проводя между ними четких границ. Ему удалось поразить и напугать д'Арнье, нанести трещину ледяному панцирю тулузского аристократа-священника - и кара последовала быстро и незамедлительно. Скрывая свой невольный испуг, Шарль опрокинул забияку на спину, единым бесцеремонным движением самовластного владельца стянув с него кюлоты вместе с подштанниками и швырнув их на пол.  
\- Ай, - бывший неприступный и высеченный изо льда тиран невольно дернулся, сжимаясь и сглатывая. Настал его черед пугаться - Франсуа до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к решительному натиску любовника, хотя тот никогда не причинял ему вреда и излишней боли. Вот и сейчас губы и язык Шарля кружили по его телу, поднимаясь и спускаясь, словно Франсуа был экзотическим блюдом, от которого Шарль непременно хотел попробовать по различному кусочку. В том искусстве любви, которому обучил своего молодого знакомца д'Арнье, Франсуа больше всего нравился этот начальный миг - миг, обманчиво позволявший Франсуа чувствовать себя языческим божком, принимающим поклонения верных жрецов и восхищенной паствы. Миг, когда лев смирялся перед агнцем, ластясь, пряча когти и щекочась темно-рыжей гривой. Когда Шарль, поспешно и ловко избавляясь от одежды, вынуждал его прогибаться навстречу своим губам, не оставляя необласканной ни единой пяди трепещущего тела - и накрывая ртом пульсирующую желанием мужскую плоть Франсуа. Всецело вознаграждая себя за дни краткой разлуки, посасывая, то сжимая чуть сильнее, то отпуская, теребя языком складки нежной кожицы, снова и снова, пока Франсуа не начинал судорожно мотать головой, сам не понимая, чего хочет - чтобы его отпустили или чтобы сладкая пытка продолжалась.  
Наслаждаясь ощущением своей власти и беспомощной открытости Франсуа, сходя с ума от горячащего кровь вожделения, от доступности любовника и его готовности исполнить любой каприз д'Арнье. От возможности приникнуть к этому колдовскому источнику и испить до дна, до последней сладчайшей капли - чтобы затем всем весом навалиться на расслабленное тело, понуждая Франсуа к новым усилиям во имя любви. Прикосновениями рук и шепотом убеждая актера раздвинуть ноги, вот так, да, еще шире, жадно и быстро целуя нежные, мягкие губы, едва сдерживая желание укусить Франсуа до солоноватого привкуса во рту. Вталкиваясь в узкую и податливую плоть, сгорая от желания насытиться, достигнуть предела и выплеснуться, лишь доведя себя и любовника до полного изнурения. Стремление просто любить, яростно и безоглядно, не задумываясь и не сожалея.  
Шарль тихо рычал и постанывал от удовольствия ощущать себя в Франсуа, смотреть на запрокинутое лицо в обрамлении разметавшихся по подушке темных локонов. Чувствуя ответный жар и страсть, и то, как острые колени Морана яростно стискивают его талию. Слыша, как рвется наружу, скребя и в кровь раздирая изнутри певучее горло Франсуа, желая обрести свободу, непроизнесенное имя - и выпархивает долгим стоном:  
\- Шааарль…  
Звуки, более подходящие яростно спаривающимся зверям, нежели людям. Тяжелое, жаркое дыхание, горячая, влажная кожа под ладонями, скольжение навстречу, соударение. Франсуа хотелось прочувствовать все до конца - как чужое достоинство втискивается в узкий проход, раздвигая плоть. Как будоражаще-сладко трется о него изнутри, и как он, откликаясь, непроизвольно то сжимает мышцы, то расслабляется, впуская Шарля чуть дальше и едва сдерживая крик. Актер приподнял голову - кости и связки взвыли протестующим хором - прильнув на долгий миг к горячим, пересохшим губам Шарля. Казалось, у д'Арнье сейчас не две руки и десять пальцев, как положено всякому смертному, но раза в два или три больше. Ладони и пальцы ощущались одновременно и повсюду, оглаживая, пощипывая, словно лепя тело Франсуа заново, по своему усмотрению. Они разминали сведенные томительной судорогой мускулы бедер, гладили лицо Франсуа, убеждая продержаться еще немного. Франсуа хрипел, задыхаясь, хватая ртом воздух, снова и снова бросая себя в омут чужой страсти, сводящей с ума, навстречу удушливо-горячим волнам, ломающим кости и корежащим внутренности, заставляя выгибаться до хруста в копчике и ноющей боли в заломленных ногах.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Франсуа.  
Наверное, д'Арнье надеялся, что его не услышат. Неосторожные слова умрут в горниле любовной лихорадки, и час спустя ни тот, ни другой уже не вспомнит, слетала ли с их губ площадная брань или страстные признания. Франсуа не услышал - догадался по едва заметному движению губ. Или убедил себя в том, что увидел сквозь затмевающее глаза багряное марево.  
То, что творилось сейчас между ними, можно было назвать как угодно - любовью, таинством, жертвоприношением, но никак не грехом, так совершенно было безграничное и безоглядное слияние. Казалось, все предыдущие экстазы слились воедино, спаянные новым чувством, и умножились, чтобы доказать - нет предела любовным восторгам и, может быть, эти минуты близости - лучшее, что есть в жизни каждого человека.  
Шарль понял - или у него сейчас остановится сердце, или он позволит себе кончить. Резким движением он нагнул голову, впиваясь в губы Франсуа жадным поцелуем, взорвался в его теле и постепенно обмяк.  
Франсуа, точно молнией, пронзило быстрой и сильной судорогой от макушки до пяток - еще и еще раз, заставляя обильно выплескиваться на напряженный живот Шарля, ликуя и стыдясь самого себя. А потом - словно у марионетки обрезали нити, безумно-упоительный танец достиг своего апогея и утих, оставив двоих обессиленных и смятенных людей лежать в объятиях друг друга. Франсуа даже двигаться не хотелось, хотя в поцелуе Шарля уже не было прежней настойчивой силы, только благодарная нежность - и в кои веки Франсуа не беспокоило то, что он по уши перемазался собственным семенем и лежит прямо в нем. Актер с трудом перевел запаленное дыхание, ощущая себя полностью выжатым, как лимонная долька - и невесть отчего разрыдался, сжимая веки, тряся головой, ненавидя свой характер и тело, всегда так бурно откликавшееся на сильные эмоции.  
Очнулся Франсуа в тесном кольце объятий Шарля. Тот сидел на постели, пристроив любовника - нет, любимого - между широко раздвинутыми коленями и оперев на свою мускулистую грудь, влажно поблескивающую в золотом свете догорающих свечей. Тонкая, по-северному светлая кожа д'Арнье словно светилась изнутри.  
\- Мне еще ни с кем не было так сладко, как с тобой, - низкое мурлыканье хищника у виска, важны не слова, а интонация, в каждом звуке сквозит нежность и довольство. - Никогда в жизни. Франсуа, не надо плакать. Все очень хорошо.  
\- Я знаю, что все хорошо, - Франсуа проморгался, вытер ладонью мокрые ресницы. - Прости. Сам не знаю, но порой на меня накатывает и я начинаю хлюпать в три ручья. Очень неловко получается.  
Он поднял голову, снизу вверх посмотрев на лицо Шарля в сияющем бронзой ореоле растрепавшихся волос. Можно было не спрашивать лишний раз, понравилось д’Арнье или нет - либо же приходилось признать, что перед ним гениальнейший и талантливейший из лицедеев, умеющий до ужаса правдоподобно изобразить то, чего вовсе не испытывает. Слова могут быть лживыми, но тело, сердце, дыхание человека - они не лгут. Шарль был доволен, спокоен и умиротворен. Он согласился бы лежать вот так, держа в объятиях изнемогшего Франсуа, до конца света, а то и до самого Страшного Суда, и оторвать задницу от постели не раньше, чем архангелы персонально выкликнут Шарля-Антуана-Эмильена д’Арнье и Франсуа Морана. Да и то хорошенько бы подумал, стоит ли шкурка вычинки.  
\- Надо же, как оно бывает, - Франсуа на пробу попытался подвигать ногами. Тело отозвалось долгой, вяжущей болью в самом низу живота и меж ягодиц, неприятной, но вполне терпимой. Сейчас месье Моран как никогда остро осознавал всю непристойность и распутность своего поведения - и хотел, чтобы его падение в пропасть греха длилось и длилось. Возможно, виной всему был не только Шарль д'Арнье, но и чертова пьеса, над которой работал Франсуа. Невесть как преподобный умудрился вложить в текст свою тоску по недосягаемому, желание обладать тем, что ему не принадлежало и не могло принадлежать. - Я спятил, Шарль?  
Он мотнул головой, отбрасывая упавшую на глаза челку, не в силах воспрепятствовать своему болтливому языку нести чушь - то, о чем Франсуа Моран думал, но старался помалкивать:  
\- Совсем спятил, и все из-за тебя. Ты меня используешь, а мне все равно. Мне даже этого хочется. Ну не дурак ли я, Шарль?  
Обида была короткой, но острой и болезненный, как булавочный укол. Пальцы Шарля сжали плечо Франсуа чуть сильнее, чем это требовалось для ласки, пусть даже и грубой.  
\- Я занимаюсь с тобой любовью, свиненочек. Если ты не осознаешь разницы между «использовать» и «заниматься любовью», попроси монсеньора, чтобы он тебе разъяснил. Он у нас великий ритор и на этом деле собаку съел.  
\- Охотно верю, что преподобный монсеньор в силах объяснить и оправдать все, что угодно - особенно если объяснение должно послужить оправданием его милых слабостей, - Франсуа осторожно повел плечом, высвобождаясь и искательно заглядывая в потемневшие синие глаза: - Не сердись на меня, а? Я знаю, что между этими понятиями есть изрядная разница, но... ты ведь меня не любишь, правда? - он вздрогнул, отводя взгляд и понимая, что на сей раз допустил не просто бестактность или неосторожность, но грубую ошибку. Не время для разговоров о любви, сейчас и ему, и Шарлю хотелось утолить томление плоти, не задаваясь вопросом о том, что ими движет. Потому что от этих ответов становилось горько под языком и противно на душе.  
Шарль двумя пальцами взял его за подбородок, вынудив снова смотреть ему в глаза. «Я люблю тебя». Три пустячных, коротких слова. Франсуа будет приятно вспомнить их, когда он найдет на свою голову какого-нибудь запойного трагика, который будет драть его, перегнув через подоконник и отбирать заработок, как сутенер у шлюшки.  
\- Люблю, - негромко и отчетливо проговорил он.  
Франсуа кивнул, мягко, понимающе улыбнувшись. В нынешнем веке слова легки, за них не нужно отвечать. Как легко подсластить горькую пилюлю. Сколько раз он злоупотреблял этим признанием, добиваясь приглянувшейся девицы? Вот и с ним поступили также. Что бы не испытывал к своему случайному знакомцу Шарль д’Арнье, он был настолько благороден, что выполнил мимолетный каприз Франсуа, признавшись в несуществующем чувстве.  
\- Ну да... Спасибо, - Франсуа ткнулся губами в ладонь Шарля, беззвучно благодаря за любезность. - Не нужно было мне об этом заговаривать. Мне хорошо с тобой, вот и все.  
Они оба знали правила галантной игры. Д'Арнье убедительно солгал, Франсуа не менее убедительно сделал вид, что поверил, так отчего же на душе вдруг стало так паскудно? Доказывать, оправдываться - только сделать еще хуже, выйти за установленные рамки, где можно лгать, но нельзя признаваться во лжи. Или все же совесть Шарля чиста, и он действительно любит Франсуа? Вот только в любви признаются не так, не по просьбе, а по собственному почину...  
\- Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, - высвободив ладонь, Шарль нежно погладил его по щеке. - Хочу стать твоим сокровенным воспоминанием.  
\- Самым милым, ослепительным и приятным воспоминанием в моей пока еще такой короткой жизни, - подтвердил Франсуа, по-кошачьи потираясь щекой о ладонь Шарля, и своим телом - о его торс. - Я никогда тебя не забуду. Правда-правда. Чтобы там не было дальше, чтобы не случилось потом - я никогда не забуду о тебе, обещаю.  
«Да уж, такое не забывается. Или все-таки забывается - ибо равно или поздно забывается все... Но я не хочу забывать. Я действительно хочу запомнить все, что между нами было - и плохое, и хорошее...»  
Шарль молчал - что можно сказать говорить после столь обезоруживающей искренности? Склонился к губам Франсуа, целуя его неглубоко и нежно, лизнул в щеку, с усмешкой потянул за так волнующую его сережку в нежном ушке под темными локонами. Тихо и страстно выдохнув:  
\- Мой Франсуа. Моя Лилия.  
\- Двадцать три года как Франсуа - и я ничей, - язвительность месье Морана не зависела от окружающих условий, но лишь обострялась неожиданными ситуациями. - А толку-то. До чего я докатился… - впрочем, блаженное выражение лица Франсуа прямо противоречило его брюзжанию. Он и хотел, и не мог решиться высказать того, как он благодарен д’Арнье за открытия этих летних дней, за все, даже за первоначальную высокомерность, за соблазн и двести ливров, и за то, как Шарль откровенно млел в его присутствии. За каждый вздох и звук голоса, резонировавший в унисон с неведомыми прежде струнами души Франсуа. За объятия и исступленные поцелуи, за прикосновения, которыми Шарль будто желал навеки запечатлеть каждый изгиб, каждую линию мышц, намеком прочерченную под пылающей кожей. До чего Шарль д'Арнье однажды дотрагивался, того он уже никогда не забывал, настолько безумно он был чувствителен к ощущениям. Если Франсуа достаточно было почесать за ушком, чтобы довести до высшей степени возбуждения, то Шарлю не нужно было и этого. Месье Моран однажды метко сострил насчет того, что д'Арнье заводит даже обычное рукопожатие, но так на самом деле и было...  
Франсуа завозился, поудобнее примащивая голову на плече Шарля, и ни с того, ни с сего заявил:  
\- Я понял, как оно должно завершаться. Сейчас еще полежу немножко, встану и допишу. Этот ваш Нерон по сути своей был не таким уж скверным типом. Просто он обнаружил, что никто не в силах сказать ему: «Нет, этого делать нельзя». Из-за этого все и случилось.  
\- Это Тигеллин ему позволял. Потому что, во-первых, был алчным и беспринципным наемником, а во-вторых, любил императора пылкой, хоть и несколько странной любовью, - подхватил Шарль, почесывая растрепанный затылок актера. - Ты все-таки ужасное создание. Я из сил выбиваюсь в попытках сделать тебе приятно, а у тебя в голове все равно один Нерон.  
\- Помимо Нерона, у меня там есть еще уйма других персонажей. Каждый из которых желает высказать свое просвещенное мнение по существу дела, - уточнил Франсуа. - А еще у меня - то есть у преподобного - есть мадам Агриппина, образцовая прекрасная стерва, которую необходимо зверски и жестоко убить. Не представляю, как. Вряд ли его эминенция расщедрится на закупку декораций для корабля, так что мучительную кончину мадам придется представлять за сценой. Что не есть хорошо. Публике нравится, когда красивую женщину убивают публично. Причем долго и изобретательно.  
\- Ну так убей, - не понял сущности затруднений Шарль, - никто из зрителей не побежит открывать Светония и пальцем водить по строкам, проверяя, насколько спектакль соответствует исторической правде. Важен итог. Агриппину извел ее же сынок, а уж каким способом - на усмотрение автора.  
\- Чихал я на историческую правду, я ее ведать не ведаю! Мое образование - стянутый третий том собрания сочинений какого-то замшелого римского историка, где половины страниц не хватало! - увлекшись, Франсуа заговорил громче и уселся рядом с Шарлем, бесцеремонно перекинув ноги через талию д'Арнье. - Сам знаешь: зрителям нужно, чтобы было занимательно, красиво и со страстями в клочья. Мое дело - придумать и обставить так, чтобы они получили желаемое. Вот почему мне позарез необходим красочный и показательный способ убийства, который я могу состряпать из имеющихся в моем распоряжении подручных средств! Вразумевши, падший ангел Матери-Церкви? Ну ничего, как-нибудь вывернусь… - взгляд Франсуа опять подернулся флером мечтательности. Шарль смотрел на актера со смесью снисходительности и восхищения, словно не в силах поверить, что у этой прелести между ушами с сережками фальшивого золота и под буйной каштановой шевелюрой кроются самые настоящие мозги, да еще какие.  
\- Нет, - вздохнул д'Арнье, требовательным жестом указывая на рассыпанные листы, - мое терпение лопнуло. Я должен немедленно прочесть хотя бы начало этого бессмертного творения, пока ты будешь возиться с финалом.  
\- Мое, не дам! - истошно заверещал Франсуа, безнадежно стараясь придавить Шарля к подушкам и не позволяя тому подняться с постели. Последовала краткая, но шумная возня, в ходе которой д'Арнье укусили за предплечье, а Франсуа в приступе истерического хихиканья свалился на пол, откуда сокрушенно заявил: - Ладно, черт с тобой, читай. Хотя это и против традиции - читать еще не дописанное.  
Актер поднялся на ноги, озадаченно скривившись и зашипев при попытке сделать шаг. Подобрал сорочку, натянул ее. Прихрамывая - и притворяясь более, чем следовало - устроился на стуле, по-детски подтянув под себя босые ноги. Подвинул в сторону Шарля стопку разрозненных, безжалостно исчерканных листов, пристукнув по ним пальцем, мол, начало здесь, а к себе притянул лист чистой бумаги и чернильницу. Застрочил, довольно улыбаясь собственным мыслям и совершенно не обращая внимания на Шарля, словно его тут не было и в помине. Д'Арнье поудобнее устроился в кровати, придвинул свечу и погрузился в чтение, раскладывая страницы по порядку.  
Франсуа не польстил и не преувеличил. Пьеса и впрямь была недурна, не без юмора и живой мысли, с моментами, способными по-настоящему взволновать зрителя. Шарль поймал себя на том, что совсем не против быть Тигеллином этого спектакля. Разве не великолепно пережить на сцене свои подлинные чувства, выдавая их за искусную игру?  
В какой-то миг Франсуа опять потерял счет времени и осознание бренной реальности, быстрым шепотом проговаривая реплики и отсчитывая по пальцам количество слогов в строчках. Всецело уйдя в перипетии судеб и страстей давно умерших, а может, никогда не существовавших людей. Он не знал, миновал уже час или два, увлеченно и яростно выплескивая на бумагу то, что рождалось в его фантазии, бросая скомканные листы с неудачными сценами под стол, хватая новые и думая только об одном - не забыть бы, не забыть, успеть поймать, ухватить, пришпилить мимолетную мысль кончиком пера к бумаге, как трепещущую бабочку.  
Тигеллин должен умереть - потому что так диктуют законы драмы, потому что никто из зрителей не ожидает подобной развязки. Ведь он и его жестокая любовь - единственное, что делает тирана человеком. И якобы всесильный фаворит это знает, потому что иначе нельзя, потому что фатум-Судьба, потому что в искаженном сознании Нерона только смерть может быть доказательством истинной и искренней любви...  
«Потому что я так вижу», - бормотал Франсуа. Почерк на последних листах вилял вправо и влево, кисть опять скрутило мучительной судорогой - что случалось всякий раз, когда ему приходилось достаточно долго писать. Все же он сумел аккуратно и почти каллиграфически вывести слово «Конец», схватить бумаги в охапку и, не перечитывая, шлепнуть неопрятную пачку рядом с Шарлем, буркнув: «На, читай, все».  
Исполнив свой долг, Франсуа Моран забрался в изножье постели, бережно баюкая ноющую руку и терпеливо дожидаясь, пока пройдет резь в суставах.  
\- Молчи... - внезапно сорвалось с губ Шарля д'Арнье, отца Антуана, а потом он повторил уже четче, не отрывая глаз от подрагивающего в пальцах листа:

\- Молчи, не смей чернить мою любовь!  
А там злорадствуй, коли есть о чем,  
Грози подагрой и параличом,  
О рухнувших надеждах пустословь;  
Богатства и чины приобретай,  
Жди милостей, ходы изобретай,  
Трись при дворе, монарший взгляд лови  
Иль на монетах профиль созерцай;  
А нас оставь любви.

Увы! кому во зло моя любовь?  
Или от вздохов тонут корабли?  
Слезами затопило полземли?  
Весна от горя не наступит вновь?  
От лихорадки, может быть, моей  
Чумные списки сделались длинней?  
Бойцы не отшвырнут мечи свои,  
Лжецы не бросят кляузных затей  
Из-за моей любви.

С чем хочешь, нашу сравнивай любовь;  
Скажи: она, как свечка, коротка,  
И участь однодневки-мотылька  
В пророчествах своих нам уготовь.  
Да, мы сгорим дотла, но не умрем,  
Как Феникс, мы восстанем над огнем!  
Теперь одним нас именем зови –  
Ведь стали мы единым существом  
Благодаря любви.

Франсуа на миг зажмурился, вспоминая завершение эпизода - начало коему было положено монсеньором де Лансальяком, так и не сумевшим довести свою неплохую задумку до стОящей развязки, но бросившим золотое зернышко в плодородную почву чужого воображения. Франсуа нравился этот кусок - не лишенный шероховатостей, но самой Мельпоменой предназначенный для того, чтобы глаза присутствующих в зале дам затуманились слезой. Показывающий характер персонажа в совершенно неожиданном ракурсе - и Шарль точно будет неотразим, произнося свой монолог.  
Монолог, написанный для того, чтобы хоть так заикнуться о том, о чем не стоит говорить вслух - чтобы не спугнуть тишину.  
Франсуа прочитал ответную реплику наизусть, не тратя времени на поиск страницы с нужным стихотворным отрывком, глядя куда-то в сторону, спокойно и чуть печально:

\- Молитесь нам! - и ты, кому любовь  
Прибежище от зол мирских дала,  
И ты, кому отрадою была,  
А стала ядом, отравившим кровь;  
Ты, перед кем открылся в первый раз  
Огромный мир в зрачках любимых глаз,  
Дворцы, сады и страны, - призови  
В горячей, искренней молитве нас,  
Как образец любви... (Джон Донн)

\- Что, совсем скверно вышло? - искренне огорчился актер, заметив, что Шарль не отрывает взгляда от листка, и взгляд этот какой-то... непонятный. Потерянный. - Ну да, слишком трескуче, слишком цветасто. Отдай, я перепишу.  
\- Не вздумай! - коротко и угрожающе рыкнул Шарль.  
«Опомнись, какая любовь? Куда тебя несет, безумец, что ты вытворяешь со своей жизнью?!»  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - удивленно согласился Франсуа, отдергивая руку, протянутую было за листком. - Не сердись. Что на тебя нашло, а?  
Он опасливо-вопросительно взглянул на Шарля - походило, что д’Арнье мучим какой-то внезапно нахлынувшей на него тревогой, поиском ответа на какой-то неразрешимый вопрос.  
Впрочем, у Франсуа имелся свой собственный жгучий интерес, и ему требовалось немедля получить ответ - причем только и именно от этого человека:  
\- Шарль, тебе хоть немного понравилось? Я пьесу имею в виду, не подумай чего…  
Вид у Франсуа был почти испуганный, казалось, он готов уже знакомым жестом застигнутого врасплох бельчонка прижать к груди обеими руками исписанные страницы, чтобы оградить их от возможных посягательств Шарля. Было даже обидно оттого, что судьба пьески-подкидыша занимала его куда больше, чем персона любовника.  
\- Мне понравилось, - устремил на него тяжелый взгляд д’Арнье, - я бы хотел бы в этом сыграть. Даже если его эминенция отдаст роль Нерона не тебе. Но я постараюсь убедить его в том, что любой другой актер погубит пьесу. Ты же - ты превратишь ее в триумф. Пусть его и увидят только избранные гости монсеньора.  
\- Правда? - Франсуа и сам толком не представлял, насколько для него важно мнение Шарля - до того мгновения, пока не услышал это мнение. - Нет, правда, честно? Ты не думай, меня уже пинали за тягу к графомании, неприглядную правду о своей бесталанности я переживу... Тебе действительно понравилось? - казалось, актер сейчас на радостях замечется по комнате, или запрыгает, или подбросит исписанные страницы к потолку, устроив бумажный ураган. - Даже если бы это был не я? Так это же замечательно, значит, у меня получилось!  
Он рассмеялся - коротко и звонко - и в самом деле швырнул бумаги, но не потолок, а в Шарля, убежденным тоном заявив:  
\- Без тебя у меня бы ничего не вышло. Я бы тогда не понял и половины, и увидел бы просто похабную пьеску о развратных нравах былых времен, только и всего. Спасибо тебе.  
\- Обращайся в любое время, - величественно позволил Шарль, отмахиваясь от листков, летящих в него этакой стаей белокрылых птичек. Франсуа вновь одержал над ним полную и безоговорочную победу, мягко, ненавязчиво заставив его признать сначала свою сердечную склонность к маленькому месье Морану, а потом - и литературный талант, уже отмеченный серебряной тулузской лилией.  
\- Нет, ты все-таки свиненок... Беспорядок и хаос - твоя естественная среда обитания.  
\- Я не виноват, оно само так получается! - развеселившийся и явно воспрянувший духом от услышанной похвалы месье Моран весьма схоже изобразил поросячий визг, после чего прыжком свалился на Шарля, воистину тираническим тоном потребовав: - Почитай еще! Про коварство и неверность женщин, акт второй, действие второе или третье, не помню. Это рука преподобного, я там не выправлял ничего, ибо написано с душой и явственным знанием предмета. Чем ему так дамы Тулузы досадили, не знаешь? Почитааай, я хочу послушать, как это звучит твоим голосом!  
Франсуа требовательно ущипнул Шарля за бок, самым нахальным образом приподнял простыню и юркнул под нее завозившись и поудобнее устраиваясь между раздвинутых колен д'Арнье.  
\- Читай, кому сказано! - донеслось из-под колыхающихся складок. - Ну сделай мне такое одолжение... и я для тебя кое-что сделаю.  
\- Ну-ну, - с неописуемым букетом интонаций напутствовал его Шарль, копаясь в разрозненных листах в поисках требуемого куска. - Не то, не то, монолог Октавии тебя не устроит? Прощальная речь Сенеки? Похабная песенка Акты? М? Не слышу, Франсуа! Чем там так занят?  
\- Ничего она не похабная, - обиженно пробухтели из-под простыни. - Что еще распевать на пьяной гулянке бывшей актерке - торжественную оду? Не трожь грязными лапами мою возвышенную душой Октавию, не про тебя писано! Уговорил, валяй за Сенеку. Хотя финал в его монологе мне категорически не нравится… - Франсуа примолк, явно подыскав своему язычку более подходящее и увлекательное занятие, нежели болтовня.  
«Хорошо, что это не проповедь», - искренне порадовался Шарль, ибо даже декламация скабрезных четверостиший Акты в такой ситуации стала бы делом весьма затруднительным. Не говоря уже о серьезном, почти философском прощании Сенеки со своим непутевым учеником. Однако из зловредности сделаешь то, на что не способен в ином расположении духа - монолог был достаточно длинным, чтобы Шарль постепенно отрешился от мыслей о безобразиях, творимых месье Мораном с его членом.  
Пребывая в ладу со своими душой и телом, Франсуа смог всецело отдаться ласке - беззвучно хихикнув, когда заметил, что его движения попадают в такт ритму стихотворных строк. Голос Шарля успокаивал и придавал уверенности, Франсуа прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь одновременно и удавшимся отрывком, и нежно-солоноватым вкусом чужой плоти во рту. Тем, как движения его губ и языка заставляют член д'Арнье становиться влажным и восхитительно-твердым, целиком заполняющим его рот, вынуждая порой давиться - но сейчас это не казалось Франсуа унизительным или неловким. Моран трудился, помогая себе пальцами, порой просовывая игривую ладошку чуть дальше, чем требовалось, и оглаживая подушечками пальцев тесный вход.  
Шарль, конечно, сколько угодно мог игнорировать потребности своего тела, но от этого они не становились слабее - проворный, болтливый язык Франсуа продолжал самым тесным и фамильярным образом общаться с его мужеством. Поддаваясь безмолвным уговорам, оно росло и крепло, заставляя Шарля время от времени сбиваться с дыхания и неправильно интонировать текст патетического монолога. В такие моменты немедля следовало возмездие, доказывавшее, что никакие игривые забавы не в силах отвлечь Франсуа от слежки за звучанием текста. Острый ноготок впивался в бедро либо достоинство д'Арнье слегка прикусывали острые зубки. До конца монолога оставалось еще три строфы, а исполненный злодейских помыслов юнец явно задался целью вынудить любовника кончить с последней трагической строчкой.  
Столь жестокие приемы привели к тому, что финальные фразы Шарль выговаривал с придыханием, которое вполне можно было принять за глухие страдальческие рыдания разочаровавшегося в жизни и Нероне Сенеки. Мысленно Шарль пообещал себе, что сразу же, как покончит с монологом, возьмет свиненка за уши и до упора натянет сладким ротиком на свое достоинство. Чтобы не воображал себе, якобы ему тут все дозволено.  
Франсуа рассчитывал, что Шарль хоть раз, да собьется - но д’Арнье героически выдержал испытание до конца, пусть завершение монолога и прозвучало столь мелодраматически, что впору разрыдаться. Франсуа ограничился одобрительным мычанием - но сразу с завершением текста с него сдернули спасительную простыню. Попытка высвободиться и ехидно поинтересоваться, отчего это у безупречного месье д'Арнье столь взъерошенный вид была пресечена увесистой ладонью на затылке, непреклонно удержавшей его голову в прежнем положении. Шарль шумно, едва ли не со всхлипом, вздохнул полной грудью - и начал двигать бедрами в довольно резком ритме, входя-выходя сильными, уверенными движениями человека, который знает, что делает. В последний момент, миг чем задрожать в сладостной судороге финала, он оттолкнул Франсуа, памятуя о его недвусмысленной реакции на семя во рту. «Только без жидкости», - мельком вспомнилось Шарлю, и он не захотел портить удовольствие ни себе, ни ему.  
Франсуа чуть было не разразился громкими и возмущенными воплями касательного того, что Шарль банально и довольно грубовато использовал его для достижения собственного удовольствия. Однако вовремя прикусил так славно потрудившийся и сладко нывший язычок, прилег щекой на бедро Шарля, переводя дыхание и невольно облизываясь. Даже в этот миг Шарль помнил о том, как скверно относится Франсуа к попыткам излиться в его болтливый ротик. Он подшутил над Шарлем на свой манер - ну так неудивительно, что д’Арнье немного проучил его в ответ.  
\- Было замечательно, - Франсуа потерся щекой о нежную, бархатистую кожу д'Арнье. - Осталось только выяснить, как встретит после разлуки свое любимое детище его эминенция. А вдруг его светлость заявит, что я искалечил труд всей его жизни и велит прогнать меня палками со двора?  
\- Даже если монсеньор останется недоволен, он все равно угостит тебя завтраком, мило пожурит и даст рекомендацию, с которой ты можешь сунуться в приличный театр, - Шарль зевнул, уткнувшись лицом в локоны Франсуа. - Послушай моего совета, успокойся и ложись спать. Пьеса завершена. Уверяю тебя, она хороша. Но твой текст не станет лучше от того, что ты пробдишь над ним всю ночь, аки рыцарь в храме над оружием, - д'Арнье завалился в постель, потянув Франсуа за собой.

 

По совету д'Арнье Франсуа явился в архиепископский дворец с раннего утра. Отец Антуан заверил актера, что его эминенция, пробудившись, бывает на редкость благодушен. Даже если де Лансальяку не понравится исправленная пьеса, он не станет метать громы и молнии в повинную голову начинающего драматурга. Д'Арнье позаботился и о надлежащем облике Франсуа, переворошив небогатый гардероб актера и решив, что светло-оливковый камзольчик с золотой нитью будет ему как нельзя более к лицу. Невзирая на протесты, Шарль уговорил своего молодого друга прикрепить к отвороту воротника камзола заветную лилию, поблескивающую тусклым чеканным серебром.  
\- Преподобный решит, что я хвастун и воображала, пыжащийся наградой, которая досталась ему по совершенной случайности! - отбивался Франсуа.  
\- Ты ее заслужил, и не скромничай без нужды, - отрезал д'Арнье. - Военные и чиновники при всяком удобном и неудобном случае цепляют на себя все свои ордена и медали. Тебе незачем прятать свой приз в шкатулке. Ты же не украл его и не присвоил незаслуженно. Не спорь. Полюбуйся, как она тебе идет, - Шарль сгреб Франсуа за плечи, развернув к зеркалу. - И как ты красив. Бери пьесу, не бойся ничего и ступай.  
\- Разве ты не пойдешь со мной? - немедля запаниковал месье Моран. - Я боюсь! Вдруг твой преподобный разругает меня и собственноручно выбросит за дверь? Не бросай меня в пасть зверю!  
\- Не блажи попусту, - безжалостно отмахнулся д'Арнье. - Предоставь твоему таланту говорить за себя. И не вздумай идти пешком, возьми фиакр - с тебя станется бить ноги по мостовым. Встретимся во дворце.  
Он коснулся губ Франсуа поцелуем - легким, трепещущим, как розовый весенний лепесток на ветру - и решительно вытолкал за дверь. Отправив месье Морана на встречу с судьбой. Уповая на то, что Франсуа достанет ума быть скромным и вежливым, а его преосвященство по достоинству оценит преподнесенную ему драгоценность, волей случая подобранную д'Арнье в уличной пыли.  
Д'Арнье не ошибся в нраве своего патрона. Явившегося к парадным дверям дворца и ужасно смущавшегося Франсуа и в самом деле пригласили к завтраку. Утреннюю трапезу его эминенция предпочитал вкушать в светлой, радующей взгляд гостиной, тремя огромными окнами выходившей на площадь перед дворцом. По раннему времени площадь еще пустовала, лишь порой через нее прокатывались редкие экипажи да шли прохожие, огибая чашу старинного фонтана.  
Монсеньор де Лансальяк пребывал в радостном возбуждении и нетерпеливом ожидании встречи с исправленным текстом своего ненаглядного «Сердца тирана». Читателем его высокопреосвященство оказался весьма эмоциональным, в отличие от д'Арнье, по лицу которого было совершенно невозможно понять, доволен он прочитанным или отчаянно скучает. Епископ прекрасной Тулузы хмыкал, кашлял в ладонь, удивленно поднимал седые брови, возвращался к уже прочитанному, опять скептически хмыкал - а у Франсуа Морана кусок не шел в горло. Он сидел как на иголках, рассеянно ковыряя ложечкой поставленный перед ним десерт и совершенно не ощущая нежного вкуса взбитых сливок. Как и преподобного де Лансальяка, его тоже мучили запоздалые сомнения. Пусть пьеса изначально не была шедевром, Франсуа казалось: он смог превратить ее в нечто, достойное благосклонного внимания публики. А если смягчить или убрать некоторые особо острые моменты, то «Сердце тирана» вполне можно протащить через цензурные рогатки и поставить на настоящей сцене!  
Только вопрос, согласится ли с его скромным мнением истинный автор пьесы…  
\- Увы, это не мой текст, - наконец резюмировал архиепископ, откладывая последний прочитанный лист и прихлопывая его ладонью. От самоцвета в перстне заскакали бодрые солнечные зайчики, ослепив Франсуа до рези под веками.  
«Аминь. Заказывай катафалк с музыкой. Перестарался. Не видать тебе ни роли, ни вознаграждения», - месье Моран уставился на дно фарфоровой вазочки с десертом. Словно надеясь прочитать там некий данный свыше совет, как ему выкрутиться из сложившейся щекотливой ситуации.  
\- Простите, ваше высокопреосвященство, - это было единственным, что пришло ему на ум. - Если вашей эминенции не по душе созданный мной вариант, я немедленного его уничтожу. Простите, я… я хотел, как лучше, - актер окончательно смешался, понурив голову и проклиная себя за глупую попытку переплюнуть де Лансальяка в искусстве сочинительства. Говорили же дураку знающие люди. Сколько раз твердили: умников никто не любит. Драматурги и литераторы ненавидят друг друга, с готовностью впиваясь в горло конкуренту. Де Лансальяк столько трудился над этой пьесой, а тут явился какой-то подобранный с улицы нищий юнец, щеголяя своим талантом и умением выводить поверх чужих слов свои. Конец всем надеждам и замыслам. - Простите меня…  
\- Я не договорил, а вы не дослушали, - прервал бессвязный и самоуничижительный монолог актера де Лансальяк. - Я сказал: увы, это больше не мой текст. Однако он нравится мне куда больше первоначального. Так как же нам поступить, дитя мое? Что вам подсказывает здравый смысл, месье Моран? - он участливо посмотрел на сникшего молодого человека.  
Для Франсуа в данный миг все сводилось к тому, что ему удалось создать неплохую пьесу, пусть и основанную на чужом творении - но этой пьесе не суждено увидеть свет даже в камерном спектакле для избранных. Франсуа хотелось очутиться в гостиничном нумере, прижаться к такому надежному плечу Шарля, выплакаться и высказать д'Арнье все свои обиды. На капризную удачу, на преподобного отца де Лансальяка, на Нерона с присными и на самого себя.  
\- Нет у меня здравого смысла и ничего он не подсказывает, - скорбно признался актер. - Вернее, подсказывает, что я взял на себя лишнего. Все будет так, как изволит ваше преосвященство. Прикажете - и я к завтрашнему утру перепишу и верну вам исходный текст. Без единой чужой правки и стороннего слова.  
\- Смирение есть добродетель. Прекрасно, что вы это осознаете, дитя мое, - покровительственно кивнул архиепископ. - Но в данный миг я просил вас немного задуматься. Я уже убедился, это вам по силам. Итак, я написал пьесу. Мои друзья ждут драмы, вышедшей из-под пера Роже де Лансальяка, а не Франсуа Морана. Однако то, что написал Роже де Лансальяк, не подлежит никакой критике. Следовательно?..  
\- Следовательно, ни у кого не должно возникнуть сомнений в том, чья именно пьеса ставится для узкого круга ценителей, - пожал плечами Франсуа, колеблясь перед задуманным решающим шагом. Тем отчаянным шагом в пропасть, мысли о котором не давали ему заснуть ночью и о котором он не рискнул заговорить с Шарлем. - Никто из посвященных не станет заговаривать об этом вслух, ибо архиепископу Тулузы как-то не подобает сочинять пьесы, да еще столь вольнодумного и фривольного содержания. Никто не станет ее критиковать и задаваться вопросами авторства, разве что в кругу близких знакомых, заслуживающих доверия… «Сердце тирана» - ваше.  
Он сморгнул и тихо, отчаянно добавил, не отрывая взгляда от натертых воском плашек дорогого паркета:  
\- Но потом, когда ее поставят… Отдайте ее мне. Она и станет моим вознаграждением.  
\- Вот как? - с недоверчивым смешком монсеньор Тулузский откинулся на резную спинку жалобно хрустнувшего под его немалым весом кресла. - То есть ты, милое дитя мое, желаешь заполучить пьесу?  
\- Я могу не только сыграть в ней, но поставить ее для вас! - вскинулся Франсуа, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, что еще можно бросить на незримые весы в качестве выкупа за запавший ему в душу текст. - Поставить так, как прежде никто этого не делал. Ваши гости будут в восторге и навсегда запомнят это представление! Оно будет замечательным, все восхитятся вашим талантом!  
«Если Шарль прознает о том, какие разговоры я тут веду, он меня убьет. И будет совершенно прав. Я хочу ее, хочу эту пьесу, я столько вложил в нее! Теперь она такая же моя, как этого напыщенного гусака с пастырским перстнем. Она даже больше моя, чем Лансальяка - он только придумал сюжет и заложил фундамент, а стены возвел я! Господи, направь меня, не дай ошибиться! Шарль сказал, якобы его покровитель давно уже ни на что не годен телесно, зато любит услаждаться созерцанием чужих страстей. Вот и пусть смотрит. Пусть смотрит сколько угодно!»  
\- И еще я… мы… мы могли бы создать отдельное представление - так сказать, избранные сцены из римской жизни. Только для вашего высокопреосвященства и того общества, которое вы сочтете достойным пригласить, - многозначительно присовокупил к перечню своих предложений Франсуа, смиряя горячность и стараясь выглядеть самым кротким и невинным созданием на земле.  
«Точно, убьет. Медленно и мучительно. Ох, Франсуа, что ты творишь, неразумная твоя голова…»  
\- Заманчивое предложение, - де Лансальяк, прищурив выцветшие глаза, оглядел собеседника с ног до головы - нарочито небрежно, как опытный барышник, намеренный приобрести молодого и полного сил арабского рысака по цене одряхлевшей рабочей кобылы с разбитыми копытами и стертыми зубами. - Я бы сказал, весьма заманчивое. Сдается мне, месье Моран, вы додумались до него совершенно самостоятельно, без подсказок и наставлений моего дорогого Антуана. Вы далеко пойдете, месье Моран… если не споткнетесь на очередной ступеньке. Я должен поразмыслить над вашими словами - ибо, как вы не желали приобретать кота в мешке, так и мне, согласитесь, невместно идти на поводу у не в меру предприимчивых молодых людей, - его преосвященство собрал страницы пьесы в папку, подровнял ее. Сухо подвел итог: - Вы будете нашим Нероном, месье Моран - и постановщиком пьесы, как вы того и желали. В роли Тигеллина я хотел бы видеть отца Антуана. Вы с ним составите прелестный контраст: утонченный, изящный тиран - и брутальный, грубый вояка. Роли прочих действующих лиц распределите сами, когда познакомитесь с труппой. С любыми просьбами не стесняйтесь обращаться к отцу Антуану или прямо ко мне, мы всегда поможем вам советом или деньгами. Вам хватит недели на все про все?  
\- Недели более чем достаточно, - с готовностью закивал Франсуа, уже прикидывая, как и что он будет устраивать на сцене. - Благодарю вас, ваше преосвященство. Обещаю, вы не будете разочарованы.  
\- Да уж постарайтесь, месье Моран, - хмыкнул его эминенция. - Пьесу сейчас отнесут к переписчикам, часа через два-три вы получите экземпляры для всех действующих лиц, - он дернул за сонетку звонка, вызывая слугу, и добавил, мягко и многозначительно: - А что касается вашего предложения… вы узнаете о моем решении к вечеру.  
Архиепископский дворец оказался достаточно велик и запутан для того, чтобы в нем сыскалось место для уютного театрального зала, вмещающего почти сотню зрителей. Зал был выполнен в жемчужно-серых и розовых тонах с золотой отделкой, и освещен десятком мерцающих толстых свечей. На потолочной фреске сошлись в бесконечном хороводе сплетающие розовый венок музы и купидоны. Подхваченный золотыми шнурами, трубчатыми складками обвис тяжелый занавес - а на урезе пустующей пока сцены и в первом ряду кресел живописно расположились будущие актеры. Услышав скрип открывшейся двери и приближающиеся шаги, они заинтересованно повернулись к новопришедшему.  
Франсуа с нескрываемым облечением углядел среди незнакомцев высокую фигуру д'Арнье. Шарль сдержал обещание, пришел - и месье Моран почувствовал себя намного смелее. Оглядел остальных: дюжина человек, разбившихся на две неравные группки. Разделение, похоже, произошло по сословному признаку: кресла заняли благородные любители из числа знакомцев де Лансальяка, на сцене же уселись рядком профессиональные комедианты, нанятые для участия в постановке. Ими Франсуа заинтересовался в первую очередь, благо среди актеров имелись и дамы. Очаровательная полноватая женщина лет тридцати и две барышни. Разбитная-фигуристая белокурая красотка, и более сдержанная с виду шатенка с тонкими чертами лица и глубокими темными глазами.  
\- Дамы и господа, - Франсуа похлопал в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание. - Я Моран, Франсуа Моран. По прихоти его эминенции, собравшего нас, вам придется терпеть меня в качестве постановщика будущего спектакля. Вскоре нам доставят списки с ролями, а пока сведем знакомство поближе. Попрошу дам на сцену. Молодость да уступит место опыту.  
Дамы проследовали, шурша платьями и кидая на месье Морана оценивающие взгляды. Читали они неплохо, и Франсуа почти сразу решил, что из старшей актрисы, мадам Бассерив, выйдет весьма недурная матрона Агриппина. И внешность подходящая, и в манерах кроется нечто вкрадчиво-змеиное, и голос течет сладким медом. Насчет девушек месье Моран пока колебался. Блондинка, представившаяся Терезой, прямо-таки напрашивалась на роль бесшабашной и распутной Акты, а брюнетка, мадемуазель Годен - печальной и сдержанной в чувствах Октавии.  
Выслушав женщин, Франсуа принялся за мужчин. Всеми силами воздерживаясь от язвительных выпадов по поводу преувеличенно драматической жестикуляции или мелодраматических завываний. Памятуя о том, что хороший постановщик должен суметь отыскать роль для любого актера, сколь бы плох тот не был. Кому-то надлежит исполнять молчаливые роли легионеров и слуг, а кому-то - затверживать наизусть длиннейшие монологи ведущих действующих лиц.  
Постепенно начался теряться счет времени. Слуги заменили свечи в изящных жирандолях и принесли переписанные четким, крупным почерком экземпляры пьесы, тут же розданные по рукам. Зашуршали перелистываемые страницы, кто-то из мужчин приглушенно рассмеялся. Девушки, Тереза и мадемуазель Годен, взявшие одну папку с текстом пьесы на двоих и читавшие голова к голове, перешептывались и фыркали в ладошки. Когда первоначальное знакомство с «Сердцем тирана» завершилось, Франсуа решительно погнал свой живой материал на подмостки, репетировать начерно первое действие. Ощущая небывалую прежде бодрость духа - еще бы, ему впервые довелось управлять труппой! И его слушались! То, о чем он прежде мог только мечтать, теперь воплощалось наяву.  
Труппа сыграла - запинаясь и сбиваясь с текста, сталкиваясь в проходах по небольшой сцене и переругиваясь. Исполнитель роли Британника по неосторожности наступил на юбку мадам Бассерив, порвав оборки. Интонации голоса Агриппины немедля преисполнились жгучего яда. Франсуа на лету правил текст, дополняя и расширяя реплики, взмахом руки останавливая течение пьесы - и вновь запуская пестрое колесо балагана.  
\- Заново!  
Отыграли заново, бодрее и веселее. Однако распорядитель остался недоволен.  
\- Снова! Запоминайте порядок появления на сцене. Британник и солдаты выходят из левой кулисы, Октавия - из правой. На сей раз Октавией у нас побудет мадемуазель Тереза. Поменьше размахивайте руками и ведите себя спокойнее С финалом монолога Октавии является Тигеллин. Желательно не спотыкаясь на пороге. Не спотыкаясь, кому говорю! Далее по ходу действия Октавия и Британник постепенно отступают вглубь сцены - только не слишком далеко, а то из зала ни черта не услышат. Поняли? Раз-два-три, пошли! - месье Моран на удивление отчетливо понял, что руководство труппой возбуждает его куда больше телесной близости. Франсуа старался как мог, побуждая мужчин к работе и пытаясь не оскорбить чужой гонор, очаровывая дам - белокурая Тереза, кажется, уже сейчас была готова прогуляться с молодым распорядителем за кулисы - и упрямо добиваясь желаемого. Выстраивая сцены согласно своему представлению, а не сложившимся в мире подмостков канонам - и в итоге переругавшись с шевалье Сен-Серненом, исполнявшим роль Сенеки и свято поклонявшимся сложившимся заветам.  
Спор прервал явившийся в зал слуга. Известивший господ актеров о том, что уже девятый час вечера. Желающим будут поданы ужин и экипажи, а месье Морана приглашает для приватного разговора его эминенция.  
\- Что это за приватные беседы с его преосвященством? - со сдержанным раздражением осведомился д'Арнье, на выходе из зала твердой рукой прихватив Франсуа за локоть. У него имелись свои планы на вечер, и ему не нравилось, что вмешательство преподобного нарушает их.  
\- Твоему патрону наверняка вздумалось обсудить пьесу, - нашелся с ответом Франсуа. За постановочными хлопотами он совсем позабыл о своей утренней беседе с де Лансальяком - а тот принял решение. Говорить д'Арнье о возможной сделке актеру было просто-напросто стыдно. Шарль разругает его за излишнюю предприимчивость и за то, что месье Моран с отвагой глупца сунулся туда, где ни черта не понимает. Лучше бы он ограничился рекомендацией за подписью достопочтенного де Лансальяка и кругленькой суммой в кошельке, чем пытался выторговать себе пьесу. Еще неизвестно, что пожелает его эминенция в обмен на разлуку с законным авторством.  
\- На ночь глядя? - усомнился д'Арнье.  
\- Так ведь мы только сейчас закончили репетировать! - разумно указал месье Моран. Шарль смотрел на него, заломив бровь и не веря ни единому слову своей лукавой Лилии. Господин Моран явно затевал у него за спиной какую-то авантюру. Д'Арнье страстно хотелось отвезти свиненка в гостиницу, содрать с него все до последней нитки, разложить на постели и вдумчиво, обстоятельно выспросить, во что тот вляпался. Сопровождая каждый вопрос глубоким, размашистым толчком бедрами - пока Франсуа не начнет жалобно всхлипывать от боли и страсти, не признается в своих грехах и не раскается в подлых замыслах. Но месье Морана вытребовал к себе преподобный, а перед отцом Антуаном вежливо затворили двери - и ему оставалось только бессильно скрипнуть зубами. Он ведь сам убедил Франсуа в том, что общество его эминенции безопасно для актера. Что месье Морану ничего не грозит в этом великолепном дворце.  
Пройдясь туда-сюда по пустым коридорам, дабы успокоить нервы, д'Арнье решил, что дождется возвращения Лилии - не задержит же его преподобный на всю ночь!  
Франсуа осторожно сунулся во внутренние покои, миновав приемную и давешнюю гостиную. Из гостиной вели две двери, одна оказалась запертой, другая - открытой. Она привела актера в небольшую залу с окнами от пола до потолка, распахнутыми в вечер и шелестящий сад. Рядом со столиком стояли два сдвинутых вместе глубоких кресла с высокими спинками и широкими подлокотниками. Между креслами и окном на усыпанной белыми лепестками тигровой шкуре вытянулась узкая кушетка, накрытая отрезами розового и алого шелка, волнами ниспадавшими на пол.  
«Гм», - Франсуа осторожно обошел сей алтарь без жертвы. Удрученно решив, что вся эта роскошь приготовлена к его визиту - а значит, преподобный склонен принять самонадеянное предложение актера. Сейчас уже насмерть испугавшегося своей первоначальной решимости.  
Скрашивая время в ожидании преподобного и борясь с предчувствием того, что он сам себе выкопал яму и старательно утыкал ее дно острейшими кольями, Франсуа присел в одно из кресел. Позаимствовал из хрустальной вазы на столе соблазнительный на вид персик, нарушив продуманный красочный натюрморт.  
\- А, вы уже здесь, - приязненно кивнул ему де Лансальяк, подобно фрегату вплывая в дверной проем и влача за собой багряный подол пастырского одеяния. - Дела-дела, постоянные хлопоты о вверенных мне душах… Но мне удалось выкроить время и мельком взглянуть на вашу репетицию.  
\- Правда? - удивился и обрадовался Франсуа. При появлении его эминенции актер торопливо вскочил, склонив голову и спрятав липкую от фруктового сока руку за спину. Он не заметил визита преподобного - но в эти исполненные творческой горячки и возможности заниматься любимым делом часы он вообще не замечал ничего вокруг. Де Лансальяк вполне мог наблюдать за актерами из пустующей ложи. - А… а не будет большой дерзостью с моей стороны спросить - какими вы нас находите?  
\- Очаровательными и необычными, - его преосвященство грузно опустился в кресло, вытянув толстые ноги в щегольских остроносых башмаках. - Сами не зная того, вы заставили меня укрепиться в верности принятого решения, месье Моран. Иной постановщик испортил бы пьесу, превратив ее в набор трескучих фраз - но под вашим заботливым руководством персонажи воистину оживают. Они становятся подлинными людьми со своими страстями и чувствами, а не раскрашенными марионетками, способными только заламывать руки или потрясать мечами. Вы приятно изумили меня, месье Моран. Мне искренне жаль, что я не застал вашего выхода на сцену.  
\- Нерону, то есть мне, еще рано, - объяснил Франсуа. - Пусть труппа сыграется. Притрется друг к другу, как детали в часовом механизме. Поймет, кто на что способен, перестанет шарахаться, начнут доверять. Как только все обвыкнутся - думаю, это случится завтра - начнем вводить главное действующее лицо. Вы собрали весьма достойную труппу, ваше высокопреосвященство. Они прекрасно бы выглядели даже на большой сцене, - польстил своим подопечным месье Моран. - И они справятся. Ваша пьеса - тот сияющий алмаз, которому мы создадим достойную оправу.  
\- Рад это слышать, - на миг расплылся в удовлетворенной улыбке де Лансальяк. - Значит, вы всем довольны, месье Моран? Порадую вас еще немного. Я склонен ответить на ваше предложение согласием. Вы получите «Сердце тирана» в свое полное распоряжение. Можете подписать его своим именем, продать издателям или поставить, коли найдете подходящую труппу. Но! - архиепископ наставительно воздел палец, а Франсуа, не веря услышанному, затаил дыхание: - Было бы слишком щедро и непредусмотрительно отдавать такое сокровище всего лишь за хорошую постановку - за ту ее часть, которую увидят мои гости. И за другую, что будет скрыта от их глаз. Я хотел бы получить эту неделю в свое распоряжение. Не волнуйтесь, я не стану чрезмерно третировать вас исполнением прихотей стареющего человека - но надеюсь, кое в чем вы пойдете мне навстречу. Мы понимаем друг друга, дитя мое?  
\- Вполне, ваша эминенция, - Франсуа сглотнул, совершив мысленный прыжок на заостренные колья, устремленные ему навстречу, и ощутив острую резь под сердцем. Говорят, трудно оступиться лишь в первый раз - а потом катишься вниз, как по смазанным маслом ступенькам, находя оправдания любому своему поступку. Но ему так хотелось заполучить эту пьесу, которая в будущем могла стать ему неплохим подспорьем. Он был бы тогда не просто актером в поисках места, но состоявшимся автором, которому есть что предъявить любому директору театра. Новые пьесы нынче в цене, а «Сердце» было не только новой, но и хорошей пьесой.  
«Шарль заверял меня, что де Лансальяк любит только смотреть, - Франсуа цеплялся за эту брошенную д'Арнье фразу, как утопающих в бурных волнах за пресловутую соломинку. - От меня не убудет, коли он поглядит на меня - одетого или раздетого, по его усмотрению. Не убудет. Я переживу. Я справлюсь. Это просто еще одно представление».  
\- Прекрасно, - выцветшие глаза архиепископа блеснули масляным, острым удовольствием. - Подойди сюда, дитя мое, - он шлепнул себя по бедру. Звук был такой, словно по деревянной колоде хлопнули куском сырого мяса. - Сядь, - последнее представлялось несколько затруднительным, так как большую часть колен преосвященного занимало вываленное и туго обтянутое алым атласом брюшко.  
\- Н-но... вам же будет неудобно, - мысль о том, чтобы присесть к кому-то на колени - в особенности если помнить о социальном статусе его нынешнего собеседника - казалась актеру слегка диковатой. Тем не менее, Франсуа попытался осторожно переместиться на указанное место, вполоборота к де Лансальяку. Получилось не слишком-то удобно - по большей части он висел в воздухе, неловко цепляясь за широкий подлокотник и изо всех сил напрягая мышцы ног, чтобы не свалиться на пол.  
\- Скажи, сынок, доводилось ли тебе в детстве слышать сказочку о мальчике, которого злая ведьма пыталась запихнуть в печку на хлебной лопате? А он знай растопыривал руки-ноги и притворялся дурачком, когда она велела ему быть поосторожнее... - Лансальяк стиснул его колено. Несмотря на игривый тон, в голосе его отчетливо читалось предупреждение.  
\- А еще мне доводилось слышать сказку о монахе, хитроумно одолевшем явившегося к нему Искусителя в образе смазливой девицы, и о том, что дурачкам иногда везет, - Франсуа внял несказанному и нерешительно придвинулся, поневоле раздвинув ноги, дабы устроиться верхом на массивном бедре преподобного. Сидеть так, может, было и удобно, если бы не ощущение вкрадчиво шелестящего над ухом атласа пастырских одеяний. Франсуа смутился, на сей раз неподдельно, ощутив, как скулы и уши наливаются теплом и становятся пунцовыми.  
Лансальяк с удовольствием ущипнул его зарумянившуюся щеку:  
\- Сколько тебе лет? Двадцать три? Такая свежая кожа и умение подлинно краснеть! Эдакую диковинку стоило бы выставить в кафедральном соборе. Для назидания бесстыжим грешникам вроде дорогуши Антуана, который с одинаково каменным лицом подставляется, вставляет и открывает рот. О да, я знаю, о чем говорю - когда он явился ко мне в поисках поддержки и защиты, он был даже моложе тебя, Франсуа. Ты ведь Франсуа, я верно запомнил?  
\- Да, ваша эминенция. Месье д'Арнье, как мне показалось, не слишком любит демонстрировать свои чувства, - Франсуа невольно поерзал взад-вперед, пытаясь отыскать положение, в котором он бы не соскальзывал и не прижимался к преподобному столь откровенно. Треклятый румянец явно не желал исчезать, расползаясь по скулам все дальше. - Он... Шарль может заниматься чем угодно и делать что угодно, но по-настоящему он живет только внутри себя, никого не пуская дальше определенного предела. А я… Кто-то говорил, будто бы, о чем я не подумаю, это немедля отражается у меня на физиономии, - он боязливо оглянулся через плечо, тряхнув головой и спрятавшись за упавшей на глаза челкой.  
\- Шарль... - с легкой насмешкой в голосе передразнил его архиепископ, прихватывая Франсуа за талию, чтобы тот не съехал на пол окончательно. - Послушай, как ты это произносишь - Шааарль... Не вздумай стучаться лбом в эту дверь, она заколочена изнутри. Расшибешься до крови.  
\- И не собирался, - отрекся Франсуа, чувствуя себя предателем и задаваясь вопросом: как много известно преподобному о связи своего викария с бродячим актером?  
Сомкнувшиеся на талии месье Морана руки оказались довольно сильными, держа его крепко и твердо, не позволяя соскользнуть и прижимая к внушительнообъемистому чреву преподобного. Ладони были теплыми, но Франсуа хотелось оттолкнуть их от себя. Пришлось сделать изрядное усилие, чтобы сидеть смирно и смириться со своей участью. Лансальяк растрепал его гривку - архиепископский перстень запутался оправой в мягких вьющихся прядях, и он безжалостно дернул руку, высвобождаясь.  
\- От твоих губ пахнет персиками, - уличил его де Лансальяк, медленно и неотвратимо приближая лицо к несчастной мордашке Франсуа. - Сладкий мальчик. Бесстыжее создание с румянцем во всю щеку.  
\- Я такой, какой есть, - нерешительно заикнулся Франсуа. - Я бы с удовольствием вел более праведный или хотя бы более строгий образ жизни, но, похоже, мне не оставляют иного выбора и выхода... А раз так - то почему бы мне не получить от этого хотя бы капельку удовольствия? Или мне непременно нужно изобразить несчастную жертву, которая будет заходиться в причитаниях: «Ах, что вы делаете, не надо, я не такой, не трогайте меня!»  
Противореча собственным словам, он невольно закрыл глаза, поняв, что сейчас или спустя пару мгновений монсеньор де Лансальяк непременно поцелует его. В эти самые губы с привкусом неправедно слопанного персика.  
\- Думаю, разобиженный и плачущий ты еще аппетитнее, чем счастливый и довольный, - ладони Лансальяка сместились ниже, стиснув ягодицы Франсуа через сукно кюлотов. - Ведь для счастья тебе нужно так мало. Ангажемент, покупателя на пьесу по пять су за строчку, хорошенькую шлюшку, сытный обед, хорошую выпивку и нарядную одежду - в любом порядке, - он прихватил Морана под подбородок, заставив выгнуться в полуобороте и запрокинуть голову.  
«Ой нет, не надо, ну пожалуйстааа...» - в беззвучной скорби взвыл Франсуа, поневоле задерживая дыхание. Преосвященный не спешил, легонько лизнув Франсуа в сомкнутые губы, потерся щекой о его щеку и лишь затем приступил к основной части, втискивая свой язык в горячую сладость юношеского рта. В нетерпении шаря руками по спине и бедрам Франсуа, тиская свою живую игрушку в самом чувствительном месте. Убеждаясь в том, что вся эта возня оставила молодого человека телесно равнодушным.  
Уточнять и доказывать, что ему не слишком нравятся столь глубокие и откровенные поцелуи с малознакомыми людьми не имело ни малейшего смысла. От актера требовались лишь открыть рот и по возможности с чувством откликаться на манипуляции вторгшегося языка. То, что Франсуа при этом чуть не задохнулся под подобным решительным натиском - никакого значения не имело. Губы, настойчиво впившиеся в его рот, были мягкими и неприятно-влажными, но плоть под атласными одеяниями, к которой его притиснули, была хоть и обширной, но неожиданно упругой, а не дряблой. От преосвященного пахло духами с ароматом мускуса и апельсинов - дорогими, Франсуа раньше не встречал такого запаха.  
Поцелуй длился и длился, у Франсуа начало слегка ломить в затылке и ныло горло. Монсеньор де Лансальяк не собирался отпускать его - то ли добиваясь, чтобы юнец запросил пощады, то ли просто не желая тратить внимание на такие мелочи, как состояние партнера, наслаждаясь вкусом подставленных губ. Наконец его эминенция разжал руки, столкнув Франсуа на пол. Подсознательно ожидая этого, актер сумел удачно приземлиться и едва удержав себя от того, чтобы машинально утереть губы ладонью.  
\- На кушетку, - де Лансальяк шумно вздохнул, пробормотав себе под нос нечто неразборчивое, но подозрительно похожее на портовую матерщину, каковую святому отцу не то что произносить, но и слушать зазорно. - Ляг на спину.  
На кушетку Франсуа шмыгнул с величайшим удовольствием: она находилась подальше от его грешного преосвященства. На высоком белом потолке вились позолоченные цветочные гирлянды, и актеру отчего-то показалось очень важным смотреть на них - смотреть, не отрываясь. Никто прежде так не распоряжался им, это было уже не милой игрой по взаимному согласию, а чем-то, чем Франсуа не ведал названия - и что страшило его. По сравнению с его эминенцией Шарль д'Арнье - милейшей души человек, чьими недостатками являются лишь излишнее высокомерие и замкнутость. Сейчас Франсуа с радостью предпочел бы спасительные объятия Шарля этому вкрадчиво-повелевающему голосу и обществу человека, который пока удовлетворился тем, что всласть потискал его.  
«Все будет в порядке», - постарался убедить себя Франсуа. Закинул ногу на ногу, а руки заложил за голову.  
\- Не так, - в голосе архиепископа Тулузского слышалось нетерпение художника, к которому явилась муза, готовы краски, натянут холст, а бестолковый натурщик тратит впустую драгоценные мгновения вдохновения маэстро. - Расстегни кюлоты. Приласкай себя. Можешь при этом мечтать о своем драгоценном Антуане с его крепкой задницей, железным членом и холодными глазами, - смешок, процеженный сквозь зубы и ничуть не напоминавший милейшего монсеньора де Лансальяка, ценителя и знатока театра.  
С рукоблудными играми дело у месье Морана обстояло скверно. Но злить монсеньора ни в коем случае не следовало, надо было потакать его желаниям - и надеяться, что проявленная кротость убедит преподобного отпустить месье Морана прежде, чем оный месье окончательно перетрусит. Франсуа торопливо расстегнул ремень и распустил завязки на подштанниках, стянув их до колен. Снова смутившись необходимостью выставить свою задницу на обозрение де Лансальяка. Запустил руку в промежность, и, вспомнив уроки д'Арнье, принялся старательно тискать и мять собственное достоинство, совершенно не желавшее откликаться его усилиям.  
Испорченное многоучеными занятиями и чтением зрение не позволяло монсеньору наслаждаться пикантным зрелищем на расстоянии. Скрипнуло кресло, и де Лансальяк, сжимая в руке шандал с неровно горящими свечами, воздвигся в изножье кушетки.  
\- Трудись усерднее, сын мой… Да не пытайся убедить меня в том, что ты впервые в жизни звенишь в свои колокольчики.  
Горячая капля воска сорвалась вниз, упав на обнаженное колено актера.  
\- Ай! - от боли Франсуа дернулся, резко уселся, подтянув ноги под себя и смотря на преподобного с недоуменным укором. - Зачем вы так? Я правда никогда не занимался ничем подобным… да еще чтобы на меня смотрели!  
Он невольно сжался, закрывая ладонями вялый член и пытаясь отодвинуться.  
\- Чем же ты, в таком случае занимался - скажем, с Антуаном? - заинтересованно осведомился преподобный. - Неужели он позволял тебе ломаться так, как это делаю я по доброте душевной?  
\- Вы же сами перечислили все, что нужно мне для счастья. Вот этими вещами я и занимаюсь с удовольствием, - обида взяла верх над осторожностью, заставив Франсуа огрызнуться: - Полагаю, вы прекрасно знаете, что, как и с кем делает ваш верный пес. Все эти истории одинаковы: «Сперва я его так, а потом еще вот так и так», с различием в пикантных подробностях, - его голос надрывно дрогнул: - Я не умею делать каких-то вещей или просто не имею понятия об их существовании, вот и все! Думаете, мне было легко и просто смириться с мыслью о том, что ваш ненаглядный отец Антуан сделал из меня девицу и орудие для удовлетворения своей похоти?  
Актер оскорблено отвернулся - чего делать не следовало.  
Пощечина была не столь болезненной, как унизительной. Идеальный способ заставить Франсуа Морана сконцентрировать свое внимание на персоне архиепископа и его потребностях.  
\- Не смей. Мне. Дерзить, - каждое слово было отчеканено так, чтобы дойти даже до самого тупого создания. Каким Франсуа, несомненно, не был.  
«Уходи. Немедля вставай и уходи. Наплевать на пьесу. У тебя осталась хоть капля гордости или ты теперь годишься только на рваную тряпку под чужими ногами?»  
Будь Франсуа хоть самую малость потверже характером, он бы так и поступил. Но ему вечно не доставало этой самой капли, способности сделать решающий шаг, смелости ответить ударом на удар. Он просто застыл, поднеся ладонь к горящей щеке и исподлобья глядя на монсеньора де Лансальяка со смесью испуга и затаенной ярости.  
\- Может, я для вас и никто, но если вы ударите меня еще раз, я уйду, - тихо, но упрямо выговорил он. - Да, мы заключили сделку. Но ее можно расторгнуть.  
\- Ты сам нарушил уговор, - с искренним сочувствием возразил его эминенция, - если бы ты не начал капризничать и упрямиться, я бы ни за что тебя не ударил, - пухлые пальцы бережно сомкнулись на запястье Франсуа и отвели руку в сторону.  
У Франсуа имелось совсем другое мнение касательно того, кто первым затеял спор и можно ли назвать его слова «капризом». Очнувшийся рассудок вовремя напомнил: «Тебе нужна пьеса и расположение этого высокопоставленного мешка с салом? Тогда будь милым. Не начинай все сначала».  
Он не стал отнимать руку, хотя пальцы архиепископа отчего-то напомнили ему оковы, вымученно улыбнувшись:  
\- Простите. Я погорячился. Может, моя ошибка не столь уж непоправима и я могу чем-то ее загладить... месье Роже?  
Вообще-то ему никто не разрешал обращаться к преподобному по имени, но Франсуа рискнул.  
\- Просто делай, что тебе велят, сынок - вот верный залог моего дружеского расположения, - отказавшись от предложения немедленно осуществить любой каприз, архиепископ ничего не терял. Он погладил Франсуа по голове, будто тот и впрямь был несмышленышем, ухватившим горячую кастрюлю. Его отшлепали поделом, но потом утешили. - Ладно, ладно, я верю, тебе не приходилось себя ублажать. Для этого наверняка имелась толпа девиц, которые только и мечтали тебе помочь.

\- «Толпа» - слишком громко сказано, - с легким смешком возразил Франсуа, словно бы оправдываясь. - У девиц, как правило, имеются отцы и братья, которым моя скромная персона слишком часто приходилась не по душе. Но... у меня действительно просто не было необходимости делать что-то для себя...  
Он слегка успокоился, снизу вверх глядя на преподобного.  
\- Вот я посмотрел на тебя, обиженного до глубины души, - Лансальяк взъерошил его кудри, которые за мгновение до этого так тщательно пригладил. - В самом деле, Франсуа, довольным и счастливым ты выглядишь гораздо лучше. Ответь, дитя мое, теперь ты отчетливо понимаешь, каким будет твой окончательный расчет - при таком-то авансе?  
\- Д-да, - Франсуа слегка запнулся, поймав себя на том, что до сих пор не до конца осознает то, во что ввязывается - или пытается убежать от мыслей на эту пугающую тему. Ему ведь придется ублажить его высокопреосвященство не только своим видом, но и допустить его к себе. Позволить сделать с собой все, что тому взбредет в голову - и для начала придется просто лечь, раздвинуть ноги пошире и быть хорошим мальчиком. - Да, конечно, я понимаю... Вы хотите получить меня - целиком и полностью, на ваше усмотрение и согласно вашим пожеланиям. Сами или через чье-то посредство - Шарля, к примеру...  
С языка так и рвалось: «Зачем вам это? Только ради того, чтобы потешить свое самолюбие?» - но Франсуа смолчал. Одного урока с него было более чем достаточно.  
\- Умница. Я рад, что ты не в обиде на справедливость, - опустившаяся на плечо увесистая рука вынудила Морана снова откинуться на спину. Жестом полновластного владельца Лансальяк просунул ладонь между ног Франсуа, накрыв ладонью и сжав поникшее достоинство. Сделай что-то подобное Шарль, Франсуа посмеялся бы и отпустил остроту, но сейчас он на удивление остро ощутил свою униженность и беспомощность, и то, что он ничего не способен с этим поделать. Он сам дал согласие.  
У его эминенции был чрезвычайно обширный и разнообразный опыт, поэтому реакция молодого человека - вернее, ее полнейшее отсутствие - была воспринята архиепископом довольно равнодушно. Пока монсеньор всего лишь знакомился с его телом, рассматривая, так сказать, товар лицом. Потеребив немного вялую мужскую гордость Франсуа, Лансальяк бесцеремонно сунул палец в его испуганно стиснувшуюся дырочку.  
\- Какая прелесть, - искренне восхитился добрейший месье Роже. - Скажи-ка, ты плачешь, когда Антуан вставляет тебе?  
\- Он смеется надо мной и говорит, что я - нетронутая девочка, - Моран вцепился пальцами в складки шелковых покрывал, заставляя себя лежать спокойно и не ерзать в попытках избавиться от втиснувшегося в его задик постороннего предмета. Месье де Лансальяк явно не собирался отказывать себе в удовольствии слегка помучить свою живую забаву, вталкивая палец все глубже и одновременно чуть поворачивая его влево-вправо, точно ключ в слишком тугой скважине. Франсуа всякий раз невольно дергался, когда острый ноготь преподобного царапал его изнутри, сжимаясь и кусая губу. - Ему нравится доводить меня до слез, - судя по болезненным ощущениям, палец Лансальяка погрузился уже до второго сустава, но смотреть, что именно там творится, Франсуа совершенно не хотелось. Он ощущал чужое сдержанное вожделение, но сам в данный миг не испытывал лишь редкостное неудобство, словно угодил на извращенный врачебный осмотр. Или на инквизиторский допрос, где в задницу ему сейчас заталкивают «гамбургскую грушу».  
\- Расслабься, ты сам себе делаешь больнее, - заботливо посоветовал его эминенция, не прекращая действовать рукой. Франсуа задергался рыбкой на крючке, судорожно хватая воздух и забыв о необходимости лежать смирно. - Пожалуй, Антуан прав. Ты и в самом деле такой восхитительно нетронутый, - толстый палец ввинтился в многострадальный задик по самый массивный перстень, Франсуа ощущал, как торчащие «рожки» оправы царапают чувствительное местечко. Лансальяк цепко удерживал его за предплечье, не позволяя слишком сильно дергаться. В носу защипало от солоноватого привкуса подступающих слез и горечи унижения. Палец втискивался все дальше и глубже, дергаясь с подвывертом в тот самый миг, когда Франсуа удавалось смириться со своей незавидной участью. По коже скользила то холодная гладкость ободка пастырского кольца, то колючая оправа, всякий раз вынуждая Франсуа извиваться на кушетке, вертя бедрами в тщетных попытках избежать эдакой «ласки».  
\- Не надо... - пробормотал Франсуа, уже не слишком понимая, что именно имеет в виду. - Не надо больше, больно...  
\- А что тебе отвечал Антуан, когда ты жаловался ему, что больно? - с живейшим любопытством поинтересовался де Лансальяк, не прекращая своих манипуляций. Созерцание тщетных усилий Франсуа избежать вторжения доставляли ему непередаваемое удовольствие. Актер был связан обещанием повиноваться и желанием заполучить пьесу так же надежно, как если бы точеные запястья к изголовью постели притягивали кандальные браслеты.  
\- Что на его памяти еще никто не умирал от пары царапин, а любовь невозможна без боли, - с трудом выговорил Франсуа, зажмурившись и ощутив, как по виску скатилось вниз что-то маленькое, влажное и теплое. На самом деле ничего подобного Шарль не говорил, стараясь обращаться с юным любовником как можно бережнее, словно Франсуа был фарфоровой статуэткой - но подобная фраза и в самом деле была вполне в духе не склонного к излишним сантиментам отца д’Арнье.  
«Больно, ну и что с того? Терпи, чего ты разнылся! Плачь, если уж не можешь иначе, но терпи!» - в отчаяние прикрикнул сам на себя Франсуа.  
Помогло. Вопреки всему он заставил себя успокоиться и смириться, расслабив сведенные судорогой мышцы. Позволив месье Роже распоряжаться своим телом и слабо кривясь, когда золотая оправа оставляла очередную неглубокую царапину. Слезы все-таки потекли, слабые и бессильные.  
Увидев влажные полоски на его щеках, де Лансальяк освободил Франсуа от своего присутствия столь же неожиданно, как перед тем вторгся в его зажатое тело. Невесть почему именно сейчас Франсуа почувствовал себя оскверненным. Испачканным. Хотя вроде бы с ним не сделали ничего особо пакостного или извращенного. Между ног тупо, навязчиво болело, оставленные кольцом царапины саднило. Моран перекатился набок, досадливо скривившись - преподобный заставил его помучиться.  
\- Мой печальный ангел, - проникновенно промолвил монсеньор, с видом глубочайшего самодовольства оглядывая сжавшегося в комочек Франсуа. - Ну, достаточно на сегодня. Я очень тобой доволен.  
\- Я могу идти? - недоверчиво вскинул голову Франсуа. Неужели - все? Неужели он отделался краткими мгновениями унижения, и теперь свободен?  
\- Ступай, ступай, - благодушно кивнул его высокопреосвященство. - Надеюсь, мы увидимся завтра. И что нынешней ночью ты проявишь разумность, проведя ее в одиночестве.  
\- Благодарю за добрый совет... месье Роже, - не удержался от легкой язвительности Франсуа. Сполз с кушетки, торопливо застегиваясь и шмыгнув прочь. Вывалился в коридор, прихрамывая, хлюпая носом и не соображая толком, куда идет. Пустой коридор с заключенными в сумеречную позолоту прямоугольниками картин вывел его к высоким стеклянным дверям. Толкнув их, месье Моран ступил на выходящую во внутренний сад дворца террасу, где успокаивающе позванивал заточенный в каменную чашу фонтан. В ночи вода переливалась серебром, парк окутывал легкий туман, высоко над головой мерцали первые звезды.  
Франсуа неловко опустился на широкий парапет. Зачерпнул пригоршней холодную воду, плеснул в лицо.  
Если бы месье Моран, раздавленный необычностью и порочностью всего, произошедшего с ним, потрудился бы оглянуться по сторонам, то непременно заметил бы д'Арнье, устроившегося на скамье в глубокой нише. Отец Антуан пытался разобраться в своих мыслях и чувствах, давно уже не пребывавших в таком хаосе. Разумом он понимал, что его эминенция решил преподать забывшемуся подчиненному урок, напомнив отцу Антуану о том, где его место - и наглядно доказав, что любые чувства и любого человека можно продать и купить. Кто такой, в сущности, месье Франсуа Моран? Дешевый побирушка с гибкой фигурой и симпатичным лицом, готовый пойти с любым, кто предложит больше. Ведь это ему нужнее, чем самые пылкие чувства Шарля. ПолнО, да способен ли он на такие чувства? Называя вещи своими именами, они с Франсуа сотоварищи по ремеслу. Две лжеца, две лицедея, две шлюхи. Только одна старше, опытней и дороже - впрочем, вторая, более юная, скоро потеснит товарку, ибо несравненно талантливее изображает страсть и оскверненную невинность, да и монсеньор предпочитает разнообразие… Может, вот так и сходят с ума, Шарль? Не связывайся с потаскухой, иначе свихнешься, представляя, под кем и с кем сейчас твоя любовь. Есть ли у него право винить Франсуа? В этом жестоком мире молодой актер выкручивается, как может. Торгуя собой и торгуясь за кусок хлеба. За право высоко держать голову и за пару лишних золотых в карманах.  
Услышав скрип гравия под приближающимися шагами, Франсуа опасливо втянул голову в плечи, не зная, имеет ли он право здесь находиться. Опознав поравнявшегося с ним высокого человека, месье Моран поймал себя на желании опустить глаза долу и смущенно ковырять песок носком туфли.  
\- Ой, Шарль… - растерянно пробормотал он. - А я тут…  
Он окончательно смутился и сник под устремленным на него яростным взглядом.  
\- Гуляю, - глумливо подсказал д'Арнье. - Как прошла твоя беседа с преподобным о тонкостях постановки исторических драм?  
\- Чрезвычайно увлекательно и занимательно, - огрызнулся Франсуа. Ему страстно хотелось прижаться к Шарлю, рассказать о том, что произошло в покоях его эминенции и разразиться скорбными сетованиями. Но тогда придется рассказать о сделке с Лансальяком, а Франсуа предпочел бы умереть, чем выдать свой секрет. - Я узнал о священниках много такого, о чем прежде не имел ни малейшего представления.  
«Он обидел тебя? Скажи, что он сделал с тобой - и я убью его, если он причинил тебе вред! Зачем тебя понесло туда, о чем Лансальяк якобы толковал с тобой полночи?!» - д'Арнье поймал себя на желании схватить Франсуа за плечи и трясти, выкрикивая вопросы в запрокинутое и бледное лицо, требуя ответов по праву влюбленного собственника. Но самообладания Шарля достало на то, чтобы осознать: поступи он так, и перепугает Франсуа до смерти. А то и оттолкнет актера от себя.  
\- Франсуа, черт бы тебя побрал, я просто волновался за тебя. Дожидался твоего возвращения, чтобы узнать, все ли с тобой в порядке.  
«А что со мной может быть не в порядке?»  
Франсуа рассеянно черкнул пальцами по воде. Конечно, он может начать дерзить. Может обвинить Шарля в том, что д'Арнье своей рукой подтолкнул его в объятия преосвященного. Может с легкостью разрушить все, что было создано долгими летними ночами. Но видит Бог, как Франсуа этого не хотелось!  
«Ты хочешь и чистой любви, и денег, и выкрутиться, не пострадав, и сохранить свои странно-доверительные отношения с Шарлем - потому что раньше ты не испытывал ничего подобного... А это, увы, невозможно. Чем-то всегда приходится жертвовать».  
\- Со мной не все в порядке, - негромко проговорил актер. - Но благодаря тебе я смогу с этим справится. Сложись обстоятельства так, что первым бы я встретил не тебя, а его эминенцию, я и впрямь сейчас думал о том, как легко и просто сладить петлю из ремня, и сколько подходящих деревьев в этом парке. Но из-за тебя… ты научил меня, как пережить это. Да, не стану отрицать, мне довольно паршиво, - он дернул плечом, - но куда больше меня занимает вопрос, не обольешь ли ты меня презрением. Я был слаб. Я не смог оттолкнуть его преосвященство и уйти с гордо поднятой головой. Он пожелал - а я подчинился.  
\- Не говори глупостей, - присев на парапет, Шарль бережно взял Франсуа за плечо, поворачивая к себе, словно тот был хрустальной чашей, наполненной до краев, из которой нельзя расплескать ни капли. - Лет пятнадцать назад я прошел через такое же испытание - и, если я не презираю самого себя, какое право я имею судить тебя?  
\- Люди меняются с течением времени. У них появляется привычка осуждать других за поступки, которые они некогда совершали сами, но нашли себе оправдание, - глухо отозвался Франсуа. - Кроме того, не слишком-то это достойный поступок - продаваться за миску похлебки и пригоршню золота. А вдруг ты подумаешь, что я... я мечу на твое место или что-нибудь в таком духе? - он ткнулся лбом в плечо Шарля, словно надеясь обрести в нем опору.  
Д'Арнье обнял его, успокаивающе прижался губами к макушке, ощущая чужой запах на его волосах, на его коже, изнемогая в бессмысленной и опасной ревности к патрону. Прекрасно представляя, как Франсуа провел время в покоях преосвященного. Повернись так, улыбнись, встань на четвереньки, раздвинься, покажи себя поближе…  
\- Ерунда, - только и сказал он - горло спазматически сжалось.  
\- Конечно, ерунда, - охотно согласился Франсуа. - Может, когда я поднаберусь жизненного опыта, я тоже начну соглашаться с тем, что это - такая ерунда, еще одна ступенька вверх, - он издал короткий, какой-то жестяной смешок, крепче прижавшись к Шарлю. - В общем-то, его преподобие не сделал мне ничего дурного. Даже в изобилии осыпал комплиментами меня и нашу постановку.  
\- Это ему удается в совершенстве, - согласился д'Арнье. - Его комплименты - что мед, привлекающий пчел.  
Месье Моран не понимал, что с ним творится. Словно ему показали изнанку мира, о существовании которой Франсуа прежде только догадывался, а сейчас увидел собственными глазами. Мир двусмысленных сделок и лживых обещаний, мир торговли чувствами и фальшивой любовью. Неудивительно, что обитающий в подобном мире Шарль д’Арнье предпочел наглухо замкнуться в прекрасном и холодном высокомерии, никого не подпуская к себе. А он по наивности и неопытности толкнулся в эту давно и накрепко запертую дверь - и, кажется, она приоткрылась.  
«Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Я не сдамся, не впаду в отчаяние. Подобно Шарлю, я научусь прятать свою душу и продаваться, чтобы достигнуть желаемого. У меня будет пьеса, которая меня прокормит - и наплевать, что ради обладания ею мне придется пожертвовать своей задницей».  
\- Мне так жаль, что я втянул тебя в эту возню с пьесой, с твоим покровителем и вообще... Иногда мне кажется - лучше бы я не приезжал сюда, в Тулузу. А иногда - что здесь и сейчас проходят лучшие дни моей жизни. Вот так, - Франсуа неловко дотронулся губами до виска Шарля. - Я люблю тебя. Просто так, ради тебя самого. Мне ровным счетом ничего от тебя не нужно - достаточно того, что ты есть на свете.  
«А я ничего и не могу тебе дать»,- мысленно отозвался д'Арнье, стискивая зубы. Небо над Тулузой перечеркнула падающая звезда, быстрый росчерк золотых чернил на темно-синем бланке небесной канцелярии: Шарль-Антуан д'Арнье обречен на Франсуа Морана, приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит.  
\- Тебе незачем возвращаться сегодня в гостиницу, - он удержал Франсуа за запястье. - Все равно завтра вы с утра пораньше броситесь репетировать. Переночуй здесь, у меня, - он потянул актера за собой, приобняв за плечи - тяжелая, сильная рука, лапа хищника, так несхожая с кисельными щупальцами преосвященного.  
Франсуа не возражал, впав в тягостную, полусонную апатию, соглашаясь идти туда, куда ведут. Следуя за д'Арнье по закоулкам и коридорам роскошного дворца, в покои викария его преосвященства, обставленные изящно и со вкусом - чего месье Моран не мог оценить по причине погруженности в себя. У него не было сил ни возражать, ни сопротивляться, когда д'Арнье раздел его и уложил в свою постель. Франсуа еще помнил, как Шарль улегся рядом и перина чуть просела под его тяжестью. Актер перекатился, чтобы оказаться ближе, прильнул к д'Арнье - и заснул, как провалился в темное, бездонное озеро, в котором отражались зыбкие, обманчивые звезды.

 

У Шарля уже начало входить в привычку - просыпаться, прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию Франсуа. Вдумчиво разглядывать безмятежное лицо, запоминая каждую его черточку. Должно быть, Франсуа ощутил его взгляд, нехотя разлепив ресницы и сонно улыбнувшись:  
\- Доброе утро, Шааарль… - он перекатывал имя на языке, словно сахарную горошину. Выпростал руку из простыней, накрыл ею ладонь д'Арнье.  
-У тебя такие длинные ресницы, что заметна тень на щеках, - вместо приветствия поделился с ним совершенно замечательным открытием Шарль, пожимая его тонкие пальцы. В подтверждение своих слов он легонько провел тыльной стороной руки по его скуле.  
\- Ах-ах-ах, - Франсуа со смешком демонстративно похлопал упомянутыми ресницами, точно готовящаяся взлететь бабочка несколько раз сложила и расправила крылья. - Если ты решил научиться делать комплименты, то начало твоих стараний весьма удачно. Вот-вот растаю от умиления. А что, это действительно так? - он перекатился, положив голову на колено Шарля, обоими руками удержав его кисть подле своего лица и мягко ткнувшись в ладонь губами.  
\- Конечно, иначе бы тебе не удалось только что устроить сквозняк, - тон Шарля был неуловимо насмешливым, но в то же время по-новому нежным. Он благодарно почесал Франсуа по затылку, зная, как приятна ему эта мимолетная и с виду безобидная ласка, от которой у маленького месье Морана мурашки шли по спине.  
\- Льстец, - проворчал Франсуа, не в силах признаться, что и в самом деле тает от ироничных комплиментов Шарля - и то же время они слегка его настораживают. Он привык к другому Шарлю, более замкнутому и холодному, распоряжавшемуся им, точно своей собственностью, и еще не решил, как воспринимать эту грань своего возлюбленного. Может, там, за запертыми дверями своей души, Шарль д’Арнье именно таков? А может, он слегка притворяется - для того, чтобы сделать приятное ему, Франсуа?  
Шарль скупо, одним уголком рта усмехнулся, одобрительно склонил голову на плечо, поражаясь страстности Франсуа и в то же время сомневаясь, что после вчерашнего свидания с Лансальяком любая более серьезная ласка не напомнит им о монсеньоре, отравляя это дивное утро. Мечта поэта, черт подери. Солнышко, птички, шелест деревьев, смятая постель, влюбленные глаза, мерцающие влажным, затаенным сиянием...  
Для Франсуа вчерашний день уже подернулся паутиной забвения. Обладая от природы легким характером, он не умел подолгу переживать, но зато обладал полезной способностью убедить себя, что скверное прошлое не стоит долгих воспоминаний. Ну да, он провел не самые лучшие два часа в своей жизни, им пользовались, как смазливой игрушкой - но разве это должно испортить ему удовольствие от нынешнего общества Шарля? Он влюбился в д’Арнье и всей душой желал его - а прочее не имело особого значения.  
Актер настойчиво ластился к Шарлю, откровенно заигрывая и недоумевая, отчего тот столь сдержанно отвечает на его вполне недвусмысленные приглашения, ограничиваясь рассеянным поглаживанием дружка по плечам и зазывно изогнутой спинке.  
\- Шарль? - наконец не выдержал Франсуа. Ему хотелось целоваться, хотелось оказаться в нежных и крепких объятиях д'Арнье, а тот словно бы не понимал его откровенных намеков. - Шарль, ну что с тобой?..  
Он сморгнул, догадавшись. Отодвинулся.  
\- Из-за вчерашнего, да? Потому что твой патрон тоже трогал меня, и пометил, как свою собственность?  
Мысленно выругавшись, д'Арнье поздравил себя с тем, что собственными руками испортил воцарившуюся было идиллию.  
\- Нет, Франсуа. Ты не будешь принадлежать Лансальяку, даже если он выжжет на тебе тавро каленым железом. Для меня это ничего не изменит, - он прижал к себе Франсуа, чувствуя, как напряженно тот вдруг стал держаться. Ну да, обними он его на минуту раньше, эти слова прозвучали бы куда убедительнее. - Я просто не хотел напугать тебя.  
«Зато теперь тебе это с успехом удалось. Больше того, Франсуа считает, что стал тебе отвратителен».  
\- Напугать? - Франсуа слегка отодвинулся, не пытаясь высвободиться, просто желая заглянуть в лицо Шарлю. - С какой стати мне тебя пугаться? Я же люблю тебя. А Лансальяк... ну, мы же оба понимаем, что с таким человеком нельзя ссориться.  
Актер храбрился, пытаясь сделать вид, что ему все равно, что ничего не изменилось. Нет никакой тени в красном облачении.  
\- С виду такой умный, а несешь порой такую чушь, - Франсуа решительно подался вперед, накрывая своими губами рот Шарля, обнимая его за плечи. Откидываясь назад и увлекая за собой, так, чтобы д’Арнье свалился на него сверху.  
Шарль вздохнул - так шумно и так облегченно, что сам не удержался от смешка. Все встало на свои места. Он гладил Франсуа, щекотал чувствительные местечки, прикусывал за уши, заставляя взвизгивать - умелый, властный любовник, источающий ореол силы и самоуверенности.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - отчетливо промолвил он в губы Франсуа.  
\- Ну так люби, а мои несчастные уши оставь в покое, - вероятное недоразумение разрешилось - или по общему безмолвному соглашению было временно предано забвению. - Когда-нибудь ты все-таки выдернешь у меня сережку с мясом - а потом станешь оправдываться, мол, упоение страсти, забылся, прости, Франсуа, ходи с драными ушами, это тоже мило смотрится... Любишь - так люби, ну пожааалуйста, - Франсуа извивался под властно придавившим его к постели тяжелым телом, обхватывая талию Шарля ногами, прижимаясь, нетерпеливо ерзая и невольно постанывая в предвкушении.  
\- Прижмем уши коленками - для надежности, - прокомментировал д'Арнье свои действия, разводя актеру ноги пошире и задирая повыше. Явление, в обиходе простодушно именуемое «утренний стояк», можно было наблюдать во всей красе у обоих. Шарль уперся плечами в бедра Франсуа и без обиняков воспользовался любезным приглашением.  
В первый миг Франсуа инстинктивно сжался, словно не желая пускать Шарля внутрь себя. Спустя пару ударов сердца он с досадой скривился, когда достоинство Шарля по случайности задело начавшие затягиваться царапины от архиепископского перстня, и судорожно вздохнул, ощутив проникновение. Даже без масла и подготовки на сей раз у Шарля получилось как-то очень ловко и спокойно овладеть возлюбленным, не причинив тому излишней боли - долгим, тягуче-плавным толчком, похожим на скольжение тела в воде. Все, что требовалось от Франсуа - просто не мешать ему, лежа спокойно и расслабленно, наслаждаясь уже становившимся привычным ощущением сторонней плоти внутри себя. Актер не стал закрывать глаза, наблюдая за изменениями лица Шарля, чуть подаваясь ему навстречу и приподнимая бедра, чтобы облегчить ему путь, и задыхаясь от накатывавшего порой необъяснимого восторга - телесного и душевного. От неведомого прежде удовольствия принадлежать кому-то по взаимному согласию и любви.  
\- Мой прекрасный лев, - тихо, одними губами выговорил Франсуа, обнимая Шарля за шею. - Господи, как хорошо... Как горячо...  
Шарль тихо зарычал в ответ, будто подтверждая данное прозвище, и толкнулся внутрь сильнее и резче, уже не сдерживая чувственной жажды, стремясь поскорее испить из желанного источника. И никакая свинья вроде Лансальяка не замутит свежести и чистоты этого ключевого ручья!  
Плоть Франсуа, зажатая между ними, трепетала, Шарль больше не смог терпеть ни минуты, резко ускоряя темп, вбиваясь в него неостановимо и требовательно.  
\- А! - у Франсуа вырвался единственный короткий, резкий вскрик, прежде чем его накрыло теплой, увлекающей невесть в какие бездны волной. Двигавшийся размашисто и сильно Шарль выгнулся в сладких, долгих судорогах, довольно урча и изливаясь внутрь любовника - Франсуа ощутил влажное тепло его семени, и спустя мгновение выплеснулся сам, быстро и тяжело дыша, прижимаясь лбом к влажному плечу Шарля. Сжимая достоинство д'Арнье в себе, словно пытаясь удержать его, не дать выскользнуть наружу - и раздосадовано застонав, когда им пришлось разлучиться.  
Шарль упал на постель рядом с ним и, еще толком не отдышавшись, потеребил пальцем многострадальную сережку:  
\- На месте. Кажется, мы нашли способ уберечь твои уши от моих грязных поползновений.  
\- Неужели уши - это все, что тебе нравится во мне? - слабым голосом поинтересовался Франсуа. - Или ты никогда прежде не встречал проколотых ушей с сережками?  
\- Я никогда прежде не встречал проколотых ушей, которые бы прилагались к недурным мозгам, хорошему чувству юмора и отличной фигурке. Кажется, сегодня будет дождь, - скорбно сообщил Шарль, покосившись на клочок незамутненной лазури в окне.  
\- Дождь или не дождь, мне все равно в скором времени вставать и идти проверять, как мои подопечные справились с возложенным на них заданием - разучить доверенные им роли, - скорбно посетовал Франсуа. - Тебе, между прочим, тоже придется придти, а я что-то не заметил, чтобы ты был прилежным учеником и зубрил. Ты хоть что-нибудь выучил, а, Тигеллин недоделанный? - он сгреб прядь волос Шарля в горсть и слегка подергал.  
\- Тигеллин, подобно своему повелителю, будет мычать и заикаться, поелику префекту претория не положено знать роль лучше императора, а ты тоже не отличался особым рвением по части зубрежки, - Шарль от души, до хруста в костях потянулся.  
\- Потому что я и так все помню, - оскорбленно фыркнул будущий тиран и деспот, - и за себя, и за вас, неучей. У меня эти реплики уже в голове звенят и от зубов отскакивают. Так что марш с постели и пшел зубрить, - он извернулся, пнув Шарля пяткой под ребра, сладко зевнув и добавив: - А я еще посплю. Разбуди меня через часик.  
\- Вы несколько обнаглели от безнаказанности, месье Моран, - Франсуа тут же оказался вновь погребенным под массивной тушей д'Арнье, - право же, ваше поведение совершенно возмутительно.  
\- Ну так накажи меня, - кротко предложил Франсуа, оказавшись распластанным и придавленным так, что даже дышать было затруднительно. - Только об одном умоляю - не скачи на мне, пока не расплющишь в лужицу. Я этого не вынесу, право слово.  
Он попытался руками и ногами спихнуть Шарля с себя - совершенно безнадежное занятие, особенно с учетом того, что д’Арнье без особого труда перехватил оба его запястья одной ладонью и прижал к подушкам за головой Франсуа.  
Шарль с величайшим вниманием наблюдал за его экзерсисами, надежно удерживая руки Франсуа и подбадривая - да - да, вот, так, да ты почти сдвинул мою ногу, ух, силен...  
\- Хватит издеваться, - в конце концов Франсуа обессилел от смеха и неудачных попыток высвободиться. - Шарль, ну слезь с меня, я же задохнусь... Ну чего ты хочешь? - он приподнял голову, нежно лизнув д'Арнье в кончик носа. - Не всем же повезло родиться тяжеловозами.  
\- В самом деле, зачем я все это затеял? - наморщил лоб Шарль. - Ах, да - я хотел бы, чтобы диктаторские замашки ты оставлял на пороге этой комнаты. Не переживай, если уж я взял роль, то удосужусь ее выучить и без нотаций с твоей стороны.  
\- А если не удосужишься, то все шишки, пинки и неудовольствие преподобного автора достанется мне, - напомнил Франсуа, хмыкнув при мысли о том, что перед ним опять прежний д’Арнье - любящий, чтобы все в мире шло согласно его планам и пожеланиям. - Мне бы не хотелось испытать на своей шкуре его гнев по поводу того, что обожаемая треклятая пьеса выглядит не столь замечательно, как я пообещал... Хорошо, я не буду напоминать тебе о необходимости учить роль и не стану читать нотаций, но ты ведь не подведешь меня, а? - он требовательно заглянул в лицо Шарлю. - Для меня это очень важно, Шарль. Очень-очень-очень...  
Покамест Франсуа удалось ни словом не обмолвиться касательно той сделки, что он заключил с архиепископом. И ему хотелось, чтобы д’Арнье узнал об этом как можно позже. А лучше всего - совсем бы не узнал.  
Шарль поцеловал его в лоб и соизволил приподняться на локтях:  
\- Монсеньор получит драму в лучшем виде. В той части, что зависит от меня, по меньшей мере.  
Он перекатился на свою половину кровати, встал, снова потянулся и скрылся за ширмой - звяканье, плеск и невнятное чертыханье говорили о том, что отец Антуан пытается привести себя в порядок, и все эти звуки казались Франсуа до странности привычными  
Он сидел посреди разворошенной кровати, снова и снова, точно золотую монетку, вертя перед собой искушающую идею: добиться возможности остаться здесь. Все равно, в качестве кого: управляющего маленьким частным театром монсеньора и его живой игрушки или любовника д'Арнье. Только бы просыпаться всякое утро в этой комнате, зимой и летом, поддразнивать Шарля и любить его, сочинять и ставить пьесы, живя на всем готовом…  
«Полностью оправдав тем самым слова монсеньора касательно твоей персоны. Месье Моран, вы с величайшим удовольствием продадитесь за кусок хлеба с маслом, жаркое из курицы, шелковый наряд и возможность переспать с кем-нибудь симпатичным. Ах, Франсуа. Не морочь голову несбыточными мечтами».  
И все же актер невольно загрустил, прислушиваясь к возне Шарля за расписной ширмой и думая о своем будущем. В котором неизменно присутствовала внушительная фигура месье де Лансальяка и широкая кушетка, накрытая алым и розовым шелком.  
После завтрака Франсуа умчался в театральный зал, хлопотать над постановкой - а отца Антуана призвали под уже не слишком ясные, но по-прежнему зоркие очи его высокопреосвященства. Ради утреннего моциону де Лансальяк пожелал спуститься в парк, мановением указательного пальцы со сверкающим перстнем указав д'Арнье следовать за ним. Его эминенция пребывал в задумчивом расположении духа, не преминув с ехидством осведомиться, хорошо ли его духовное дитя провело ночь, и в очередной раз долго и со вкусом сетовал на возраст, уже не дозволяющий тех забав, коим так увлеченно предается молодежь. Шарль откликался краткими «да», «нет», «безусловно, вы правы», тщетно стараясь побороть возрастающее чувство неприязни. От кожи Франсуа вчера вечером пахло духами его преосвященства, и маленький свиненок явно плакал, пусть в темноте припухшие веки были не так уж и заметны.  
\- Твой юный знакомец на удивление хорош, - заметил де Лансальяк, внезапно оборвав жалобы на подагру. - Мил, на удивление покладист, но нервозен, аки породистая лошадка. Кстати, он жаловался на тебя.  
\- В самом деле? - сдержанно удивился Шарль. Преподобный пытливо смотрел на него, явно ожидая от своего викария большего интереса к столь животрепещущей теме, однако д'Арнье в совершенстве владел своим лицом, на котором не выразилось ничего, кроме вежливого внимания к словам преосвященного. Тем не менее, что-то больно кольнуло в сердце - Франсуа был натурой увлекающейся, и если поначалу он мог просто прибедняться, чтобы разжалобить монсеньора, то затем с актера сталось бы свято уверовать в свои слова и несуществующие обиды.  
\- В самом, в самом, - озабоченно закивал лысеющей головой преосвященный. - Сын мой, по воле Господней ты наткнулся на истинное сокровище - и даже не подумал толком о нем позаботиться. Растил бедное дитя, загонял и запутал. Знаешь, дружок, думаю, было бы разумным, если до вечера премьеры ты постараешься воздержаться от более тесного общения с месье Мораном. У него полно хлопот, так что не стоит отвлекать его понапрасну... - де Лансальяк глянул на юного подопечного и утробно хмыкнул: - О, а мы, оказывается, в ярости. Нам пытаются что-то запретить.  
\- Я постараюсь воздержаться, - отозвался Шарль тоном, в котором кротости не было ни на гран, и каждое слово явно следовало понимать в прямо противоположном смысле. - Месье Морану и в самом деле стоит больше внимания уделять постановке.  
\- Ты неисправим, - сокрушенно признал монсеньор де Лансальяк. - Право слово, иногда мне хочется проучить тебя за твое упрямство. Ни мгновения не сомневаюсь, что ты не оставишь бедного мальчика в покое, самоуверенно полагая, что его внимание должно принадлежать тебе и только исключительно тебе. Что ж, так оно и будет. После премьеры. Я намерен отметить ее небольшим ужином в тесном кругу. Наш маленький творец, я, ты и несколько моих верных духовных отпрысков. Отказов и возражений не приму. Что за неподобающие гримасы, дитя мое? Неужто месье Моран умудрился настолько размягчить твое сердце, что тебе жаль поделиться даже крошками со своего стола?  
\- Я забочусь о том, чтобы зрелище, которое вы так предвкушаете, не превратилось в горькое разочарование для вас и тех, кого вам будет благоугодно пригласить, - Шарлю удалось взять себя в руки и заговорить почти сухо, так деловито, насколько это было возможно при обсуждении подобного предмета. - Месье Моран, как вы уже наверняка убедились, робок и скован, если речь заходит об... интимном. Вы же не хотите, чтобы ваше маленькое развлечение позорно закончилось слезами и приступом тошноты?  
\- Полагаю, ничего подобного не случится, - неспешно вышагивавшая по саду пара священнослужителей дошла до конца аллеи и повернула обратно. Со стороны наверняка казалось: святые отцы всецело погружены в тягостные размышления о бренности всего сущего, падении нравственности и разрушении вековечных устоев добродетели. - Несколько пролитых слезинок только украсят представление, ибо у твоей ненаглядной Лилии имеется редкостный для мужчины дар - в слезах он выглядит куда симпатичнее, чем когда улыбается. Да, он довольно робок и неловок, но я думаю, что найду способ преодолеть его природное смущение. Вдобавок у меня есть основания полагать, что месье Моран, невзирая на всю свою стеснительность, будет стараться выглядеть наилучшим образом... Он тебе ничего не говорил? - не дождавшись ответа, архиепископ довольно хмыкнул: - Ах, не говорил. Юноша довольно скрытен, что не сразу замечается. И предприимчив, чего тоже на первый взгляд о нем не скажешь.  
Трудно было оспорить предприимчивость и практичность Франсуа, единственно, д'Арнье было неизвестно, сколь далеко она простирается. Какую еще сделку он умудрился заключить... на свою голову? Если за все радости жизни он решил расплатиться задницей, то надо бы ему объяснить, что подобный кредит весьма ограничен.  
\- Он решил купить что-то ни за что? - приподнял бровь Шарль. - Дайте подумать... Сейчас месье Моран полностью сосредоточен на пьесе. Главную роль он уже получил, руководство постановкой - тоже... Право, затрудняюсь.  
\- Ну так спроси у него сам, - посоветовал монсеньор де Лансальяк, остановившись взглянуть на солнечные часы. Длинная треугольная тень ползла по кругу, касаясь выложенной из маргариток отметки «одиннадцать». - Да ступай сперва переоденься в мирское, не пугай моих начинающих актеров обществом священника в сутане. Беги-беги, но не забывай, о чем я тебя предупреждал, - де Лансальяк помахал в воздухе пухлой кистью. - Да постарайся держать себя в узде, мое непутевое дитя. Я совершенно не желаю, чтобы ты сорвал мое представление.  
Отвесив преосвященному поклон, Шарль с достоинством удалился, решив не радовать архиепископа видом своего душевного смятения. Он и в самом деле недоумевал, что бы Франсуа мог просить у Лансальяка. Место секретаря? Рекомендательное письмо? Деньги? Однако Шарль принял волевое решение - не спрашивать Франсуа ни о чем. В конце концов, актеру нужно на что-то и как-то существовать.  
На репетицию господин д'Арнье явился при полном блеске: винный бархат камзола, изысканно расшитого виноградными гроздьями из черного гаруса, жилет на тон темнее, жабо из алансонских кружев, черный бархатный бант с агатовой пряжкой - Шарль вполне естественно смотрелся бы и на аллеях Версаля.  
\- Боже мой, к нам сегодня вечером пожалует лично мадам королева? Это в ее честь вы вырядились таким павлином? - язвительно приветствовал его Франсуа. Начинающий распорядитель представления сидел в первом ряду кресел маленького театрального зала - причем не в самом кресле, а на его спинке, поставив ноги в потрепанных туфлях на бархатные подлокотники, и разложив на соседних креслах и на полу исписанные листы бумаги. Камзольчик Франсуа валялся на полу, батистовый шарф болтался в развязанном виде, и вообще актеру сейчас было не до своей внешности. - Советую морально приготовится - через несколько часов обещали доставить костюмы. Будем учиться наматывать на себя пурпурные простыни и делать вид, будто так и надо. На сцене пыльно, кстати. Снимайте вашу пошлую роскошь, если не хотите безнадежно ее испортить. И извольте приготовиться, скоро выход Тигеллина.  
Казалось, он мгновенно позабыл о присутствии ошарашенного такой немилостью д'Арнье, зашелестев бумагами и звонко выкрикнув:  
\- Акт первый, действие первое, сцены с третьей по шестую… Вторую декорацию, пожалуйста!  
Над сценой что-то задергалось, загремело, зашуршало. Рывками спустилось полотно с довольно-таки недурно нарисованным изображением обрывистого морского берега, куска широкой мраморной лестницы и увитой плющом беседки в римском стиле.  
\- Мадам Октавия, Сенека, Британник, слуги. Чуть позже - Тигеллин и солдаты, - перечислил Франсуа задействованных персонажей. Мельком бросил взгляд в сторону, искренне удивившись: - Ты все еще здесь?  
«Я здесь и ты здесь. И именно здесь ты на своем месте», - невесть почему подумалось д’Арнье.  
Из принципа он решил остаться в «пошлой роскоши», однако вскоре взмок так, будто его заставили десяток раз обежать вокруг архиепископского дворца. После пятого повтора д'Арнье не только сбросил камзол и жилет, но и засучил рукава, втягиваясь в действие, неким удивительным образом схожее с тем, что он сам совершал во время утренней и вечерней месс. Ритуал, пусть не священный, но со своими правилами и установлениями, где маленький месье Моран был жрецом, блюдущим его точность. Подчиняться ему было вовсе не зазорно, пусть он порой покрикивал и ругался, размахивая свернутыми в трубку листками сценария.  
К середине дня все успели по нескольку раз переругаться и помириться. Мадемуазель Годен, будущую Акту, обучили лихо отплясывать на столе и, преодолев страх, изящно падать на руки Нерону - Франсуа к тому времени выбрался на сцену и распоряжался уже оттуда, заодно оживляя своего персонажа. Принесли обещанные костюмы - имевшие, по мнению д'Арнье, весьма сомнительное отношение к изображаемой эпохе, но красочно смотревшиеся со стороны, обшитые сверкающими золотыми и пурпурными лентами везде, где только можно. Дамам полагалось множество украшений, и они, радостно болтая, убежали примерять наряды, больше смахивавшие на карнавальные.  
Месье Моран объявил труппе часовой перерыв, удрученно заявив, что бОльшего сборища бездарностей он на своем веку еще не встречал, но самая большая бездарность в этом собрании недоучек - он сам. Участники зааплодировали, захохотали и разбежались, провожаемые угрозой отрезать уши любому, что опоздает больше, чем на пять минут.  
\- Я думал, будет хуже, - заметил Франсуа. Невесть зачем он забрался под кресло, на котором давеча сидел - и вытащил из-под него плетеную корзинку, с которыми обычно отправляются в загородные поездки. - Составишь мне компанию? - он забрался на сцену, водрузив свою корзинку на деревянный «обломок колонны».  
\- После того, как ты довел до слез мадам Бассерив и почти вызвал шевалье Сен-Сернена, с твоей стороны очень разумно не есть за общим столом, - одобрительно покивал д'Арнье, запрыгивая на сцену.  
\- Да-а, правда? А я не заметил, - честно признался Франсуа. - Впрочем, если я это сделал, значит, они того заслуживали. Все исключительно ради пользы дела, а женские слезы быстро высыхают. Вдобавок у них сейчас появится возможность нацепить на себя уйму побрякушек и покрасоваться перед восхищенными шевалье в весьма откровенных платьях, так что они меня простят, - актер открыл корзинку, ловко и явно привычно накрывая импровизированный «стол», откупоривая позаимствованную из архиепископских погребов бутылку и разливая вино по паре запасливо припасенных серебряных стаканчиков. - Кроме того, мне здесь нравится. Ну, как тебе балаган? - он поднял стакан, лукаво смотря на Шарля поверх края. - Удручающее впечатление, правда?  
\- Мне понравилось, - искренне признался дАрнье. - Не могу пока передать словами, но в целом - мне понравилось.  
Он приподнял свой стакан, салютуя Франсуа:  
\- Выпьем за его преосвященство архиепископа Тулузского, который предоставил нам возможность поучаствовать в своем спектакле.  
Сказано было с намеком, и Шарль очень надеялся, что любовник не сделает вид, будто его не заметил.  
При упоминании имени преподобного Франсуа скривился, одним глотком осушив стакан и вздохнув:  
\- Когда ты принимаешься изображать подхалима, это получается весьма и весьма неестественно. Что, ему опять угодно побеседовать вечером об искусстве? Я видел, вы прогуливались в саду. Физиономия у тебя при этом была изрядно недовольная.  
«Интересно, Лансальяк рассказал Шарлю о нашем маленьком соглашении касательно пьесы? Думаю, нет. Для преподобного это было бы слишком просто. Но намекнуть он наверняка изволил - а потом со смешком отошел в сторону, мол, разбирайтесь между собой...»  
\- Не в спектакле, а в спектаклях, - Франсуа успел проголодаться за полдня, и сейчас быстро расправлялся со своей порцией. - Том, что я устраиваю для него - и в том, что он затевает после премьеры... Ты об этом, Шарль? - теперь взгляд актера стал печальным. - Чем дальше я об этом думаю, тем больше боюсь, а делать-то нечего, бежать некуда... Разве что смыться сразу после премьеры, так и это невозможно.  
\- Зато вполне возможно смыться до нее, - Шарль вместо еды налил себе еще. - Деньги у тебя есть, если нужно еще - я могу помочь. Все твое земное имущество умещается в саквояже, а преосвященный не станет марать руки, разыскивая по всей Франции смазливого мальчика, который ему не дал. В чем дело, Франсуа? Во что ты вляпался? Что такое тебе пообещал монсеньор, что ты готов переступить через себя?  
\- С какой бы стати ему что-то мне обещать? - горячо запротестовал Франсуа, испытывая возрастающую неловкость от мысли о том, что приходится лгать, глядя в глаза Шарлю. - И зачем мне в спешке покидать Тулузу? Я живу так, как никогда не жил прежде. У меня есть ты. И есть вот это, - месье Моран широким жестом обвел театральный зал. - Шарль, редко кому выпадает такой удачный случай. Это не просто удача, это нечто бОльшее, о чем и мечтать нельзя! Мне всего двадцать три, а у меня есть возможность самому поставить неплохую пьесу - это же событие, проходящее по разряду невероятных! Второго такого шанса может никогда в жизни не подвернуться! И я брошу это все на полпути, сбегу, потому что испугался перспективы провести не самые лучшие полчаса в своей жизни?! Выгода перевешивает, Шарль, а то, что мне придется поступиться толикой самоуважения - ну что ж, с этим ничего не поделать....  
Шарль скупо улыбнулся - Франсуа явно вилял, выдавая ему полуправду.  
\- Скажу тебе одно: если боишься, не делай. Если делаешь, не бойся. Монсеньор, кстати, настоятельно просил не тревожить нашего милого месье Морана своими грязными домогательствами - по слухам, я довольно груб с тобой.  
\- Это у кого язык повернулся, распускать такие омерзительные и пакостные слухи? - Франсуа взвился с места, оказавшись позади Шарля, обнимая его за плечи и утыкаясь лицом в шею под волосами. Кажется, ему удалось обойти неприятную тему - или хотя бы отвлечь д'Арнье от подобных мыслей. - Ладно, а вот если я потревожу тебя своими домогательствами - ты будешь вырываться и сопротивляться?  
\- Буду, - Шарль аккуратно отцепил от себя Франсуа. - Не забывай, мы не в темноте и не за запертой дверью. У всякой снисходительности есть свои пределы. Монсеньор может делать вид, якобы ни о чем не подозревает, но если нас застукает прислуга или гости его эминенции, нам будет очень затруднительно разубедить их в том, что мы не парочка богомерзких содомитов. Ешь свой обед, Франсуа.  
\- Но нам же сегодня или завтра все равно придется репетировать всю ту галантную похабень, что понаписал монсеньор, и тебе волей-неволей придется публично обнимать меня, таскать на руках и укладывать на это чертово ложе, - не без ехидства напомнил Франсуа, упрямо пытаясь вернуться на прежнее место. - Мой обед уже исчерпался и закончился. Ну нет же никого, и мы услышим, когда они вернутся. Это всего лишь репетиция и проба сил.  
\- Репетировать мы будем при свидетелях, чтобы ни у кого не возникло идиотских вопросов и сомнений, - Шарль вздохнул, в отчаянии от собственной непреклонности. - То, что происходит на глазах у дюжины свидетелей - не порочно, в отличие от того, что будет между нами наедине. Пожалуйста, Франсуа, опомнись. Если ты думаешь, что мне это легко дается, то глубоко ошибаешься.  
\- Ладно, ладно, убедил, я осознал и раскаялся, - Франсуа улучил мгновение, прихватив губами мочку уха Шарля, после чего с видом глубочайшего разочарования в жизни убрал руки и вернулся на свое место, к недоеденному хлебу и колбасе, недовольно бурча: - Обожаю выверты морали. Когда на тебя на сцене глазеют двадцать человек, так все в порядке. Но стоит поцеловаться наедине в темном коридоре, так тебя уже сразу готовы побить камнями и распять на главной площади... Нет в жизни счастья, никто меня не любит! Я вам сейчас устрою представление, праведники несчастные!..  
Месье Моран исполнил свою угрозу - заставив вернувшихся участников отыграть весь первый акт, безжалостно обрывая при малейшей заминке сердитым окриком: «Сначала!» - шипя и огрызаясь на всех, в том числе и на Шарля.  
Старания принесли плоды: первый акт пьесы был относительно готов, никто не запинался и не налетал друг на друг во время перемещений по небольшой сцене. Выходы и уходы совершались вовремя, и происходившая за кулисами смерть Агриппины была исполнена должного трагизма. Который усугубляло зрелище долгого поцелуя между Нероном и Тигеллином, завершавшим первый акт - и после которого падал занавес. У Франсуа хватило совести не озорничать и не издеваться над д'Арнье, лишь обозначая поцелуй и объятие, но не прикасаясь к чужим губам всерьез - этому предстояло совершиться лишь на генеральном прогоне и на премьере.  
Последующие два дня прошли в тяжелой и радующей душу работе над «Сердцем тирана». Репетиции длились с утра до позднего вечера. Месье Моран настойчиво добивался безупречности во всем: от своевременной перемены декораций до слаженного марша отряда легионеров или прохода через сцену группы перешептывающихся и пересмеивающихся придворных дам Агриппины. Произнося реплики, Франсуа ловил себя на головокружительном ощущении: он сам и набранная с бору по сосенке труппа - и в самом деле люди давно ушедших времен, рассказывающие свою историю. Колеблющийся на сквозняке и расписанный масляными красками холст обращался настоящей виллой на морском побережье - Франсуа даже ощущал свежий солоноватый запах моря и слышал размеренные удары волн о берег. Декорации сменялись, он входил в дворцовые залы, строгие и прохладные, где на мраморных полах лежали синеватые тени и журчали золотые фонтаны. Он был Нероном и жил его жизнью - смятенной и тревожной, той, которую он придумал сам и начертал на страницах бледно-лилового и розового оттенков. Жизнью, в которой не было места преподобному с его забавами.

 

Его эминенция вспомнил о месье Моране на третий вечер. Франсуа сидел в актерском буфете, увлеченно обсуждая с мадемуазель Годен тонкости воплощения образа Акты и находя суждения барышни на редкость верными и остроумными. Мадемуазель обмолвилась, якобы на сцену ее привели семейные традиции. Ее дед, отец и матушка были актерами, выросшая среди старых декораций и потрепанных театральных костюмов юная девушка не видела для себя иной дороги и иного призвания. По мнению месье Морана, барышня Годен задалась недостижимой целью: на собственном примере доказать, что слова «актриса» и «продажная девка» не являются синонимами. Франсуа только собирался выразить увлекшейся красноречивыми рассуждениями барышне свое понимание и полное согласие, когда явившийся в буфетную слуга безучастно потребовал месье Морана к его высокопреосвященству.  
Похоже, на подвижном лице Франсуа отразилось столь явственное нежелание вставать и идти занимать своей персоной преподобного, что сострадательная мадемуазель Годен шепотом посоветовала:  
\- Скажите его эминенции, что вы сегодня перетрудились и не можете быть достойным собеседником. И что у вас ужасная мигрень.  
\- Увы, - с сожалением развел руками Франсуа. - Боюсь, с нашим покровителем такие простые уловки не пройдут. Придется идти и развлекать его познавательной беседой о нашей постановке. Посочувствуйте мне!  
\- Сочувствую, - улыбнулась мадемуазель Годен. - Между прочим, все эти дни вы были так заняты, мой император, что даже не поинтересовались подлинным именем своей верной Акты. Я Николетт.  
\- Лучше познакомиться поздно, чем никогда, - нашелся с ответом Франсуа. Донельзя удрученный тем, что его оторвали от общества любезной и очаровательной девицы необходимостью сызнова угождать извращенным желаниям преподобного. А царапины только-только начали подживать...  
Как и в прошлый раз, двери в покои преподобного стояли гостеприимно приоткрытыми. Монсеньор де Лансальяк с удобствами расположился в одном из кресел, вкушая пирожное-птифур с фарфорового блюдца. В обстановке гостиной произошли некоторые изменения - теперь огромные окна были задернуты полупрозрачно-белыми шторами, а дальний угол комнаты отгораживала высокая шелковая ширма с изображением птиц в кустах шиповника. Франсуа подозрительно скосился на нее, но плотная ткань оставалась непроницаемой.  
С нерешительным видом актер рискнул посетовать на головную боль и страшную усталость после сегодняшней репетиции.  
Его эминенция добродушно и понимающе закивал - отчего его бархатная шапочка съехала набок. Его эминенция выразил свое удовольствие трудолюбием месье Морана и похвалил труппу. Его эминенция уверил Франсуа в том, что всего лишь намеревался пригласить актера к ужину.  
\- Ты ведь любишь сладкое, дитя мое? - жестом фокусника де Лансальяк поднял ажурно-серебряную крышку с небольшой корзинки. Взору Франсуа предстала дюжина пирожных, увенчанных завитками крема в виде распустившихся розовых бутонов, и благоухающих ароматами ванили, ликера и корицы.  
\- Ой, - лакомства Франсуа любил преданной и искренней любовью, не пренебрегая даже дурно сваренными и приторными на вкус леденцами, которыми торговали на ярмарках неопрятные цыганки. А тут перед ним красовалось истинное великолепие, вид которого мог прогнать любую головную боль - подлинную или надуманную. Склонив голову набок, Франсуа разглядывал пирожные, словно это были редкостные произведения искусства. Боязливо протянул руку, чуть коснувшись пальцем кремового завитка, и вскинул вопросительный взгляд на преподобного: - Это правда мне, месье Роже? Можно попробовать?  
\- Разумеется, можно, - благосклонно улыбнулся де Лансальяк, двумя пальцами извлекая одно из кремовых чудес и протягивая его Франсуа. - Не стесняйся.  
«Чтоб тебя...» - мысль была безрадостной, но пирожное пахло слишком умопомрачительно, чтобы задумываться о чем-либо, кроме его вкуса. Франсуа благовоспитанно сложил руки на коленях. Подавшись вперед и чуть извернувшись, приоткрыл рот и аккуратно откусил маленький кусочек, растаявший на языке сладким ядом. Высунув кончик языка, слизнул кремовую верхушку, украшенную марципановой ягодкой, и вернулся к комочкам вишневого варенья и песочного теста. В зеркало он старался не смотреть, представив, до чего у него сейчас вульгарный вид - молодой человек, с аппетитом поедающий пирожное с чужой ладони.  
\- Вкусно? - свободной рукой преосвященный ласково погладил Франсуа по голове. Было ясно, что мысли его эминенции витают сейчас отнюдь не в области гастрономии и кулинарии.  
\- Очень, - честно откликнулся Моран, велев себе сидеть смирно и не увертываться от поглаживаний по затылку. Прогоняя пакостную мыслишку о том, как бы преподобный не предложил ему отведать иное блюдо, видом напоминающее колбасное изделие. При одной мысли об этом рот у Франсуа наполнился горькой слюной. Он чуть повернул голову, глядя на преподобного снизу вверх. - Благодарю вас, месье Роже. Я бы не отказался еще от одного, если вы не против.  
\- Я заказал их специально для тебя, - сообщил де Лансальяк, преподнося актеру еще один сладкий шедевр. - В лучшей кондитерской Тулузы.  
\- Для меня?! - длинные ресницы взлетели в неподдельном изумлении. - Ваше высокопреосвященство, право слово, я не стою таких хлопот и затрат. С вашей стороны это… это очень любезно.  
Второй подарок пришлось есть медленно и вдумчиво, не столько наслаждаясь нежным и терпким вкусом, сколько заботясь о необходимости произвести на его эминенцию надлежащее изысканное впечатление. Франсуа даже изловчился уронить ягодку, подхватить ее и снять губами с собственных пальцев.  
\- Сын мой, предоставь мне судить о том, чего ты стоишь - ибо мне есть, с чем сравнивать, - снисходительно возгласил архиепископ. - И, коли к тебе вернулась радость жизни, окажи мне небольшую любезность. Видишь ли, вчера я так и не сумел толком разглядеть одну существенную часть тебя. Ту, что отличает грешного человека от пресветлого ангела.  
Вздохнув о разлуке с пирожными, Франсуа понятливо переместился на кушетку. Забросил руки за голову, соблазнительно потянулся всем телом. Ссылаться на головную боль и далее не имело смысла, стало быть, надо постараться наилучшим образом исполнить пожелания монсеньора. Дабы тот остался доволен и позволил ему удалиться.  
\- Никогда не задумывался, есть ли у ангелов… это самое, - хихикнул Франсуа. Памятуя вчерашний урок, актер не стал спорить или отнекиваться. Высвободил одну руку и принялся неспешно возиться сперва с пряжкой узкого пояса, потом - с застежками и пуговицами на кюлотах, глядя куда-то в сторону, пытаясь представить себя в одиночестве. Расстегнув кюлоты, Франсуа, желая слегка подразнить единственного зрителя своего представления, запустил руку себе в штаны, слегка повозившись там - достоинство лежало, но сукно натянулось, образовав бугорок.  
Чтобы стянуть кюлоты, ему пришлось на миг сложиться пополам, вскинув и затем быстро выпрямив ноги. С подштанниками он возился дольше, распуская завязки. В конце концов Франсуа избавился и от них, оставшись в камзоле, сорочке и чулках, приняв прежнюю позу - на спине, с чуть раздвинутыми и приподнятыми коленями. Сердце противно екало, предмет скромной гордости Франсуа как-то испуганно съежился, словно пытаясь втянуться внутрь тела. Вдоль спины то и дело словно проводили влажной холодной кисточкой.  
\- Нет, здесь совершенно невозможно что-то рассмотреть, - огорченно протянул Лансальяк, тем не менее, подаваясь вперед - его массивная, бычья голова оказалась почти между ног актера. Из-за неполной, кокетливой обнаженности вид у молодого человека был совершенно непотребный, именно такой, какого добивался его преосвященство. Он взял Франсуа за колени, разводя ему ноги пошире. Можно было подумать, что Лансальяк намерен впихнуть между ними свое солидное брюхо, и, навалившись на беднягу всей тушей, попытаться поиметь его в этой позе.  
Запас храбрости у юного месье Морана, как выяснилось, был не слишком велик - когда преподобный властно, по-хозяйски, дотронулся до него, Франсуа оторопело замер, приподнявшись на локтях и приоткрыв рот в беззвучном вскрике. От порыва метнуться в сторону его удержала только мысль о том, что де Лансальяк опять выскажет свое неудовольствие - пощечиной или еще чем. Актер замер, испуганно моргая и часто дыша, позволяя его высокопреосвященству рассматривать себя - как рачительные хозяйки разглядывают на рыночном прилавке разделанную кроличью тушку, да еще тычут пальцем, проверяя, свежа ли.  
Ладони Лансальяка лежали на коленях Франсуа, лежали грузно и увесисто, не позволяя сдвинуть ноги. Преподобный нависал над распростертым на кушетке молодым человеком, жадно обшаривая его взглядом. Франсуа ужасно хотелось забраться под постель или выбежать отсюда сломя голову, только бы не быть больше предметом такого пристального, безжалостного изучения. Он невольно съежился, жалобно брякнув первое, что навернулось на язык:  
\- Простите, я опять провинился перед вами...  
\- Это может случиться с каждым мужчиной, - утешил его преосвященный, хотя энтузиазма в его тоне не было, - я не думаю, что ты нарочно смог сделать так, чтобы у тебя все упало. Пусть тебе не восемнадцать, а двадцать три, думаю, там стоит крепко и подолгу. А если и ложится, то не дольше, чем на три "Патера".  
Лансальяк деловито пощупал мужскую снасть Франсуа, явно пребывая в нетерпеливом ожидании чуда.  
\- Хочешь еще пирожное, дитя мое?  
«Я хочу оказаться как можно дальше отсюда!»  
Совет Шарля - бежать из Тулузы, не дожидаясь премьеры и пожертвовав пьесой - теперь казался Франсуа верхом мудрости и предусмотрительности.  
\- С-спасибо, н-нет... - запинаясь, выговорил Франсуа и все ж таки невольно дернулся, пытаясь избежать прикосновения лапающих рук. Голова у него слегка кружилась - от волнения, отвращения к происходящему и к себе, и от испуга. - Месье Роже... Я... то есть вы же сами понимаете и говорили вчера... В-вы... - он начал заикаться, любое слово с трудом протискивалось между зубами. - Я испытываю безмерное уважение к вашей персоне и вашему сану, но...  
\- Но на меня у тебя не встает, - с показной скорбью вздохнул де Лансальяк. - Ценю ту деликатность, с которой ты пытаешься мне это втолковать. Думаю, я отыскал средство разрешить это маленькое затруднение. Заказав не просто коробку сластей, но сладости с особой начинкой, что горячит кровь и веселит дух. Подожди немного, и мы познакомимся с твоим красавцем. Дай ему время, он вот-вот поднимет голову.  
\- Что? - Франсуа оторопел от услышанного настолько, что уселся. Ему доводилось слышать о подобных средствах, как-то раз он даже держал в руках шкатулку с орешками кантариды. Нужды пользоваться подобными вещами у него никогда не возникало, да и приобрести их он вряд ли бы смог - изысканная забава стоила слишком дорого для тощего актерского кошелька. Франсуа в панике прислушался к собственным ощущениям, пытаясь сообразить, большая ли порция зелья могла быть в пирожных, которыми он с таким аппетитом закусил. Покамест он не чувствовал ничего необычного, кроме тающей сладости крема во рту и вполне объяснимого испуга. Преподобный хитростью вынудил свою игрушку съесть невесть что, и теперь отрава медленно растворялась в крови.  
Актер невольно опустил глаза вниз - нет, между ног все было по-прежнему. Преподобный явно забавлялся, наблюдая за его паникой.  
\- Не стоит так пугаться. Это как лекарство - главное, не переусердствовать, - де Лансальяк легонько толкнул его в грудь, заставив вернуться в исходную позицию. - Успокойся, пирожные были совершенно настоящими. И я обещаю тебе, что там, куда ты так старательно таращишься, не произойдет ничего такого, чего бы с тобой прежде не случалось.  
\- Все, что случалось со мной прежде, по крайней мере, отвечало моим собственным желаниям... а не отраве из сушеных мух и заячьего помета, - буркнул Франсуа. Больше всего актер опасался, что в знак протеста желудок сейчас возьмет и исторгнет все съеденное обратно. Это будет полнейшее крушение всех возможных планов.  
Он лежал, боясь пошелохнуться лишний раз, не обращая внимания на то, что усевшийся рядом преподобный рассеянно поглаживает его колени и затянутые в потрепанный шелк чулок ноги - но упустил мгновение, когда съеденное снадобье начало действовать. Оно оказалось весьма коварным. Сперва просто усилилось ощущение кисловатой сладости во рту. Сердце заколотилось чаще и быстрее (Франсуа приписал это панике), потом где-то между ребрами зародились комочки колючего тепла, поплывшие вниз, вынуждавшие невольно напрягать мускулы живота и слегка дергаться. Франсуа изо всех сил пытался оставаться неподвижным, не выдавать себя - но, похоже, его преосвященство был прекрасно осведомлен о том, когда и как начнет действовать спрятанное в пирожных любовное зелье.  
\- Как видишь, от мух и помета у тебя поднялось столь же верно, как от поглаживаний моего дорого Антуана, - монсеньор с легким нажимом провел пальцем по члену Франсуа от основания к головке. - Таким я его и представлял. Хорошая форма, пропорциональность… ты красив и тут, мой падший ангел.  
Нежное прикосновение к его достоинству сыграло роль эдакого спускового крючка. Между ног Франсуа словно прижгли раскаленным железом, заставив вскинуться и лихорадочно заметаться по кушетке. Полбеды, что у него встало эдаким придорожным столбиком, бодро указующим в бело-золотой потолок - но вдобавок внутренности стянулись десятком тугих узелков. Между бедрами все заходилось в обезумевшем похотливом требовании, для тела не имело ровным счетом никакого значения, оказаться сверху или снизу. Франсуа вжался в простыни, не ведая и не умея справиться с искусственно вызванным желанием, пробормотав мгновенно пересохшими губами:  
\- Что вы со мной сделали... Зачем?  
Кажется, преподобный все-таки ошибся с величиной порции - или виной всему был сам месье Моран, с его театральной, чрезмерно бурной реакцией на все, что предлагал ему окружающий мир (в особенности если дело касалось любовных игр). Франсуа чувствовал, что взмок и вместе с тем его бил озноб. Пальцы сводило судорогой, как после долгого письма, сердце колотилось о ребра, и единственное, что он мог сейчас выговорить, это жалобное: «Помогите, мне очень плохо...»  
\- Я же сказал: хочу рассмотреть тебя - всего, - де Лансальяк пожал массивными плечами. - Убедиться, что ты достойным образом сыграешь в моем маленьком спектакле для избранных. Порадовать моих друзей изысканным зрелищем, - ладонь преподобного вовсю шарила между ног Франсуа, возбуждая еще сильнее - против воли, против естества, против здравого смысла. - Тебе не очень плохо. Тебе сейчас слишком хорошо, но ты не в силах по достоинству оценить свое состояние. Не надо нервничать понапрасну… Может, кликнуть Антуана?  
Мысль о том, что Шарль может увидеть его таким - взмокшим, сходящим с ума от нестерпимо-острой потребности соединиться с кем-либо, все равно в какой позе - эта мысль вернула Франсуа малую толику способности к здравому соображению. Актер ожесточенно затряс головой:  
\- Умоляю, не надо, пожалуйста... Не нужно его звать...  
Возбуждение становилось нестерпимым, Франсуа невольно раздвигал ноги все шире, поскуливая от пульсирующего в венах жара. Его достоинство внезапно стало нестерпимо чувствительным, изнывая от тискающих прикосновений монсеньора Лансальяка. Ненавидя сам себя, Франсуа толкался бедрами в чужую ладонь, приносившую иллюзию облегчения. Обострившийся слух ловил перешептывания и смешки за расписной ширмой - а может, это было всего-навсего биение напряженной крови в ушах?  
\- Как скажешь. Мне-то думалось, ты сейчас не откажешься ощутить между ножек хороший, крепкий член, - задумчиво рассуждал преосвященный, одной рукой продолжая гладить до боли напрягшееся мужество, а второй нащупывая вход в тело Франсуа. - Даже не знаю, достанет ли тебе пальцев…  
Франсуа зажмурился. Монсеньор, чтоб его на том свете черти каждодневно шкворили раскаленными вертелами во все отверстия, был совершенно прав. Если Франсуа и желал сейчас кого-либо, так это Шарля - который сумел бы его утихомирить и удовлетворить, избавив от этого безумного напряжения, сжигавшего всякую жилку. Но Франсуа хотелось, чтобы д'Арнье любил его, а не растворенное в крови снадобье, превратившее его Лилию в похотливую тварь, корчившуюся на скомканном влажном шелке.  
Он невольно взвизгнул, ощутив, как палец преосвященного настойчиво раздвигает упругие складки тесного входа, втискиваясь внутрь. Подался навстречу, приподняв бедра и задик, пытаясь сам причинить себе боль - может, она отвлечет его от мыслей о Шарле? Не слишком сознавая, что творит, Франсуа исполнил то, чего пытался вчера добиться от него преподобный. Тиская сам себя, пытаясь отыскать способ справиться с противоестественным возбуждением.  
Монсеньор тяжело пыхтел над ним, упиваясь видом чужого вожделения, время от времени прижимаясь к сухим, горячим губам поцелуями, не приносящими никакого облегчения.  
Больше Франсуа Морана не беспокоило, как он выглядит со стороны. А зрелище было то еще: обтянутая темно-алым широкая спина преосвященного и до предела распяленные стройные ноги в белых чулках. Кажется, в какой-то миг он стянул с себя камзол и сорочку, а может, это сделал де Лансальяк? Комкающаяся под руками ткань больше не мешала, Франсуа судорожно изгибался на постели, мотая головой и подставляясь. Ощущая движения резко, размашисто вонзающегося внутрь узкой пещерки пальца - или пальцев, он уже не мог в точности определить. Ему хватало того, что эта рука даровала хоть малую часть того, что ему необходимо. Он слышал над собой запаленное, возбужденное сопение, но не видел лица того, кто был сейчас с ним, лицо было подернуто туманной дымкой. Франсуа знал, это не тот человек, который ему необходим, но не мог вспомнить, почему того, желанного, нет сейчас с ним.  
\- Шарль, - он не выговорил, выдохнул таявшее на языке имя, ощутил чей-то поцелуй, требовательный, глубокий и жадный, и снова стонуще, едва различимо протянул: - Шаарль...  
\- Шарль, ах Шааарль, - передразнил чужой голос у виска, - вот все, чего ты хочешь - чтобы сильно, долго и грубо? Чтобы тебя пялили с утра до вечера и с вечера до утра? Зачем же ты постеснялся? Отцу Антуану было бы несказанно приятно узнать и увидеть, сколь сильно ты его желаешь.  
\- Я не хочу... не вынесу, если он увидит меня таким, - запинаясь едва ли не на каждом слове, выговорил Франсуа. Распаленное снадобьем желание все-таки пока не могло одержать верх над остатками совести и стыдливости, вынуждая актера неразборчиво бормотать: - Так нельзя, это неправильно, так не должно быть... Пусть лучше вы, а не он, он больше не будет меня любить, если увидит таким...  
Пальцы преподобного дернулись особенно жестко и сильно, заставив Франсуа вскрикнуть в голос.  
\- Любить, - архиепископ заклекотал-засмеялся, начав двигать рукой уже в новом, еще более быстром и резком темпе, - вот какой у нас наивный мальчик... Давай, кричи. Хоть ты зовешь и не меня, но у тебя это так звучит... Скажи еще раз это свое - "Шааарль"...  
Может, если бы Франсуа сумел собраться с духом, вспомнить, где и с кем он находится, он бы удержал свой язык за зубами. Но жесткие, грубые ласки вкупе с ощущением того, что кто-то невозбранно прикасается к его телу в самом интимном месте - а ему и стыдно своей слабости, и донельзя приятно - сделали свое дело. Франсуа непроизвольно вскинул руки, обнимая незримую тень отсутствующего человека, развел и приподнял согнутые в коленях ноги, окончательно открываясь и отдаваясь на злую милость чужих рук.  
\- Шаарль, - нежный, мягкий вздох и стонущий вскрик боли, когда два сложенных пальца погружаются в распяленную, воспаленную по краю дырочку, и золотое кольцо безжалостно царапает тонкую, гладкую кожу.  
\- Да, вот так, зови его... Зови его, а вставлять тебе буду я... еще немножко, и ты взлетишь высоко в небеса… ангелочек!  
Франсуа оглох от биения крови в висках, перед глазами все плыло и качалось. Он окончательно перестал соображать, где он и с кем. Смуглое тело дрожало и выгибалось, словно в пляске святого Витта, в безмолвном призыве к тому, кто не мог его слышать, снова и снова, раз за разом, как нежный птичий свист - Шарль, Шарль, Шарль... Белые занавеси на окнах волновались и колыхались, хотя ночь выдалась жаркой и совершенно безветренной, по нарисованным птицам и цветам пробегали тени. Призраки гладили лицо и растрепанные волосы Франсуа, обводили прохладными пальцами приоткрытые губы, дотрагивались до тела, словно прижигая раскаленными углями. Они не приносили облегчения, не могли спасти, лишь усугубляли мучения. А то, что сейчас находилось внутри, раздвигая и раздирая плоть в стремлении проникнуть как можно глубже, наконец коснулось того загадочного местечка, прежде одаривавшего Франсуа вспышками удивительного наслаждения - на сей раз прогорклого и дурманного.  
Кажется, он кричал, до хрипоты в горле, ерзая влажной спиной и локтями по шатающейся кушетке, вымаливая еще толику жестокой ласки, покорно насаживаясь задиком на терзавшие его чужие пальцы.  
Пока наконец природа не смилостивилась, позволив выплеснуться. Одеревеневший, болезненно горячий член самую малость расслабился и поник - должно быть, зелье сделало свое дело и постепенно истаивало. Отчасти Франсуа пришел в себя - достаточно для того, чтобы ощутить скатывающиеся из уголков глаз горячие слезы, жгучие и горькие, как навалившийся на него удушливый стыд - и острую резь между ягодиц при малейшей попытке шелохнуться.  
Франсуа замер, вяло пытаясь осознать, что с ним не так.  
\- Нет-нет, это вовсе не подарок, - насмешливо проворковал голос над ухом. - Хотя твои старания заслуживают награды. Верни-ка мне мою собственность. Потрудись немножко - и я отпущу тебя к твоему Шарлю, к которому ты так стремился.  
Франсуа невольно закусил губу, окончательно приходя в себя и осознавая, что случилось.  
Кольцо. Злосчастное кольцо, широкий перстень с аметистом - оно сейчас в нем. Преподобный каким-то образом втолкнул перстень в узость прохода, пока Франсуа сходил с ума от вожделения.  
Покрытое испариной лицо Лансальяка приблизилось к лицу Франсуа.  
\- Ты чуть мне не сломал пальцы, - поделился он наблюдением. - Так сжимался, будто хотел навсегда оставить меня в себе. Ах, нет, вовсе не меня. Гулящего рыжего жеребца из моей конюшни...  
Актер лежал тряпичной куклой с безвольно раскинутыми ногами, мутным взглядом и все еще торчащим достоинством, страдая телесно и душевно, и ничего не соображая.  
\- Ну-у, только слезы и никакого стремления подумать, - его эминенция разочарованно крякнул, словно он только что задал простейший вопрос, а месье Моран отмолчался за недостатком ума. - Так и быть, подскажу. Потужься немного.  
Франсуа был уверен, что от любого мало-мальски физического усилия скончается на месте либо обеспамятеет, потеряв сознание. Потужиться? Когда он даже пальцем пошевельнуть не в силах?  
Очнувшийся рассудок злорадно напомнил: в противном случае ему придется умолять де Лансальяка о том, чтобы тот избавил его от кольца. Монсеньор с превеликим удовольствием запустит пальцы в его задик, снова заставив мучиться невесть сколько.  
Месье Роже смотрел ему прямо в лицо, пристально наблюдая за невольно возникавшими на мордочке Франсуа гримасками, за прозрачными ручейками, сбегавшими по вискам и щекам. Франсуа был готов на все, только бы укрыться от этого взгляда, только бы получить разрешение уйти. Он глубоко вдохнул, прикусив нижнюю губу и попытавшись напрячь мышцы вокруг ноющего от боли прохода. Ответом стала острая, режущая вспышка. Кольцо сдвинулось, но грани камня и торчащие лапки оправы чувствительно разодрали живую плоть.  
\- Я не могу! - Франсуа разрыдался, не в силах даже повернуть голову, чтобы скрыть слезы.  
\- Предлагаешь вызвать сюда кузнеца с клещами? - де Лансальяк сочувственно похлопал Франсуа по дрожащему от напряжения бедру. - Старайся, дитя мое. Толкай его наружу.  
\- Оно царапается... - сквозь слезы выговорил Франсуа. От отвращения к себе мускулы судорожно сжались. Треклятое кольцо ощутимо сдвинулось ниже. Франсуа вцепился пальцами в покрывала, зажмурившись до черноты под веками и повторив попытку. Ему удалось сместить перстень еще немного ближе к выходу - но на миг актеру сделалось дурно.  
«Только не обморок, только не теряй сознания. Справишься - можешь реветь сколько угодно, изображать сомлевшую барышню, но не сейчас, только не сейчас...»  
Он натужился, чувствуя, как перекашивается лицо, как мучительно-медленно выталкивается чертова безделушка. Боль и царапины теперь не имели значения. Только бы избавиться…  
Кажется, кольцо находилось у самого выхода, когда у Франсуа попросту иссякли силы. Он пытался напрячься еще хотя бы разок - все завершалось бессильным пшиком.  
\- Пожалуйста... - умоляюще пробормотал он, сквозь слезы глядя на Лансальяка. - Ну пожалуйста...  
Тот смилостивился, резко выдернув перстень - словно выбив слишком туго засевшую пробку из горлышка бутылки. Франсуа вскрикнул от полоснувшей ножом рези. Ощущение было такое, будто его там, внутри, долго и обстоятельно драла кошка.  
Монсеньор стиснул в кулаке знак своей пастырской власти, а второй рукой мазнул по пульсирующей болью расщелинке, показав Франсуа запачканные темным пальцы:  
\- Сущие пустяки. Как девица после первого раза - хотя я знаю, ты скажешь, что мальчик. Да и отнюдь не впервые в тебя суют.  
Вид собственной крови на чужих пальцах переполнил чашу унижений нынешнего вечера. Франсуа ничего не ответил, отвернулся, натянув на себя край шелкового покрывала и съежившись в комок. Преподобный сделал все для того, чтобы убедительно доказать: месье Моран - не более, чем живое развлечение в чужих руках. Вещь, с которой можно сделать все, что угодно. У него больше не хватит ни решимости, ни уважения к самому себе, чтобы явиться на глаза Шарлю. Сейчас актеру ничего не хотелось - только лежать вот так, укрывшись с головой, вздрагивая от осознания своей никчемности и бесполезности, и от душевных ран, которые вряд ли затянутся, в отличие от ран телесных.  
Созерцание истерики юного дарования было весьма сомнительным удовольствием. Его эминенция поспешно погладил Франсуа по вздрагивающей спине:  
\- Все, на сегодня все. Не плачь, мы… я тобой не разочарован. Думаю, ты сможешь блеснуть на представлении. Ступай к себе, умойся и не терзайся понапрасну - к завтрашнему дню все заживет. Иди с миром, дитя мое - я устал нынче, мне ведь тоже это стоит недюжинных затрат.  
\- Благодарю вас, - онемевшими губами выговорил Франсуа. Неловко соскользнул с кушетки, направился к выходу - и на пороге вспомнил о том, что забыл свою одежду. Вернулся, торопливо подобрав валявшееся на полу имущество и вновь подвергнувшись благосклонному похлопыванию по заду.  
Прежней легкой, танцующей походки Франсуа Морана не было и в помине. Всякий шаг отзывался колотьем в напряженных мускулах ног и резью внутри, оставленной на память об архиепископском перстне - и порой его, точно крепко выпившего, уводило в сторону. Франсуа чувствовал солоноватую корку засохших слез на лице, и то, как сама собой пригибается голова и опускаются плечи. Спуск по лестнице оказалось целым испытанием - он судорожно цеплялся за перила, опасаясь потерять равновесие и в довершение всех бед прокатиться по ступенькам. Франсуа не знал, куда идет, он мечтал о смерти, как об избавлении - и принял возникшего из темноты д'Арнье за ее посланца. Тупо удивившись, отчего ангел смерти не поразил его карающим огненным мечом за все прегрешения, но подхватил на руки и понес куда-то.  
«Я ведь пытался тебя предупредить. Но ты пожелал все сделать по-своему», - Шарль без труда дотащил обмякшее тело до своих покоев. Уложив Франсуа ничком на постель, молча погладил дергающиеся в беззвучных рыданиях плечи.  
Ощутив ласковое, успокаивающее прикосновение, Франсуа разрыдался еще горше. С совершенно детскими подвываниями, шмыгая носом и зарываясь в подушку в тщетных попытках спрятаться. С подушки впрочем, он невесть как сполз, ткнувшись встрепанной головой в колени присевшего рядом д'Арнье и вцепившись в его запястье, как утопающий в пресловутую соломинку. Истерика, созерцания которой счастливо избежал преосвященный де Лансальяк, вышла не слишком долгой, но яростной и изматывающей. Франсуа просто не мог остановиться - его колотило в приступах нервной дрожи, пока он окончательно не обессилел и не затих, улегшись щекой на бедро Шарля. Даже не заметив, что его слезы оставили на кюлотах д’Арнье влажное пятно.  
\- Омерзительно, - заплетающимся языком выговорил он. - Я - омерзителен. Шарль, у тебя выпить не сыщется?  
\- Сейчас найду, - Шарль рассеянно потрепал его затылок, живо припомнив времена своей юности, когда ему, постоянному фавориту, приходилось утешать и натаскивать случайные прихоти своего патрона. - А ты пока сними с себя все это - справишься?  
Франсуа кивнул, шмыгая носом. Шарль удалился в соседнюю комнату, откуда вернулся с бутылкой, бокалами и очередным пузатым флакончиком, похожим на тот, в котором было ароматическое масло. За время его краткого отсутствия Моран торопливо стянул с себя пропитавшуюся едким потом и ароматом чужих духов одежду, неопрятной кучкой свалив ее на пол, и замер, нелепо прижав руки к груди. При виде бутылки, впрочем, актер нервно дернулся:  
\- Дай! Дай, пожалуйста!  
Он изловчился выхватить бутылку, отвернулся, зубами вытаскивая пробку. До слуха Шарля долетели быстрые, жадные глотки прямо из горлышка - Франсуа явно задался целью побыстрее напиться, захмелеть, заснуть и забыть все. Он стоял спиной к д’Арнье - гибкий, ладный, с вечно встрепанной гривкой каштановых локонов, совершенно не замечая, что на его ногах остались темные размазанные следы крови.  
\- Хватит, - Шарль отобрал у актера полупустую бутылку. - Ложись на живот, я посмотрю, что там у тебя, - он легонько подтолкнул Франсуа к постели. Не очень-то приятно ощущать себя куском мяса на крючьях, маленький месье Моран. Ох, Франсуа...  
\- У меня там задница, а что ты надеялся обнаружить? - истеричный, резкий смешок, так непохожий на обычный смех Франсуа - заливистый и искренний. Сопротивляться и отнекиваться он не стал, послушно улегся на постель, пробормотав: - Увлекательная у меня нынче жизнь. Вставай, ложись, и так целыми днями и ночами напролет, пока давалки хватает... Эй! - он дернулся при первой же попытке Шарля осмотреть поврежденное место, но тут же испуганно затих, словно в ожидании неизбежной выволочки.  
\- Мозги, - хмыкнул Шарль, - если уж в голове они отсутствуют, может, через задницу до тебя дойдет нехитрая мысль - ты вляпался. Причем добровольно, так что даже заорать «Караул, насилуют!» не выйдет, - он аккуратно и привычно смывал кровь, смазывая многострадальную дырочку Франсуа вязким, остро пахнущим составом из флакона.  
\- Что это было? Бутылкой так не разодрать...  
\- Господи, это что, можно сделать еще и бутылкой?! - Франсуа передернуло от отвращения. Он сглотнул, выразительно покосившись на бутылку бордо, оказавшуюся вне пределов его досягаемости: - Это было обручальное колечко. Его чокнутое преосвященство после премьеры торжественно берет меня замуж. В качестве приданого выступает небезызвестный литературный труд. А теперь скажи, что я полоумный дурак, и будешь совершенно прав. Отдай бутылку! - он то ли рассмеялся, то ли подавил рыдание. - Я знаю, что я вляпался. Я просто представления не имел, как это будет. Теперь - отчасти имею. И если ты больше не пожелаешь со мной возиться, то будешь совершенно прав - я наверняка этого заслуживаю. Ну дай! - он извернулся на постели, пытаясь дотянуться до вожделенной бутылки.  
\- Хватит, - Шарль бросил бутылку под кровать, она зазвенела, перекатываясь по половицам. Д'Арнье сел на краю постели, уперевшись локтями в широко расставленные колени:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты послушал меня на относительно трезвую голову и прямо сейчас, пока еще у тебя болит задница. Уезжай из города, Франсуа. Завтра же. К гребаной матери эту его пьеску, все равно на большую сцену ее не пропустит ни одна цензура. Даже если ты позволишь запихнуть в себя не кольцо, а архиепископскую митру.  
\- Легко тебе говорить - уезжай и все брось! - выпитое ударило Франсуа в без того затуманенную голову, развязав язык. - Сидишь на всем готовом, и решаешь за других, достопочтенный месье викарий! Шарль, да послушай же! - он уселся, для пущей убедительности схватив Шарля за плечо. - Когда она будет моей, я сумею переделать так, что цензура не придерется. А придерется - тоже не беда, в мире хватает ценителей навроде Лансальяка, готовых выложить денежки за представление сугубо для узкого круга! Она будет моя, понимаешь ты?! Не его, а моя, с моим именем и моей возможностью продать ее или напечатать, и заработать! Шарль, ну как ты не можешь взять в толк - да, сейчас мне скверно, но завтра это пройдет! А пьеса - пьеса останется у меня на руках!  
Он оборвал горячечную речь и прищурился, неожиданно спокойно спросив:  
\- Шарль, а если соглашусь на твои доводы, соберусь и уеду? Уеду из города вот прямо сейчас, ночным дилижансом, все равно куда? Ты поедешь со мной? Ведь нет, да-а?  
\- Нет, - честно и прямо признал Шарль. - Не поеду. Думаешь, мне не стыдно признавать, что я всего лишь дармоед и пешка в руках его преосвященства? Ни капли не стыдно. Я привык быть живым товаром и не знаю иной жизни. Я уже переходил в синяках и ожогах - да, выжить после этих игр можно, но я не уверен, что именно ты их выдержишь. Впрочем, это твой риск и твоя шкура. Не надо так сверкать на меня глазами, Франсуа. Я вовсе не пытаюсь выкинуть тебя из теплого гнездышка, понимая, как тебе нужен этот шанс. Но я боюсь за тебя.  
\- Выдержал ты - смогу и я, - решительно заявил Франсуа. - Рано или поздно я научусь относиться ко всему вот так же - как будто оно меня и не касается. Научусь вставать после жестоких игр, улыбаться и идти дальше... - он подался вперед, прижавшись к Шарлю и уткнувшись острым подбородком ему в плечо. Тихонько зашептал на ухо: - Знаешь, впредь мне придется относиться к дармовым пирожным с большой опаской. Твой преподобный угостил меня самой вкусной штуковиной в моей жизни. Да только он натолкал туда зелья, которое пьют старики, когда у них больше не встает на красоток и красавчиков.  
Шарль вздохнул и обнял его, баюкая у себя на плече:  
\- Свиненка поймали в волчий капкан, поманив пирожным... Ты так голоден до сладкого, Франсуа? Или матушка тебя в детстве не учила ничего не брать из рук у незнакомых дяденек?  
\- Моя матушка, большого ума женщина, частенько говаривала: «Ты, Франсуа, засранец и красавчик. Для полного счастья Господь только разума тебе не дал. Но ты и без него проживешь - и девицы еще будут рвать друг дружке локоны и выцарапывать глазки, только бы ты поглядел на них поласковей», - чуть заплетающимся языком выговорил Франсуа. Выпивка ударила ему в голову, вынуждая жалеть себя и свою наверняка загубленную в самом расцвете жизнь, что он и попытался сбивчиво втолковать д'Арнье, перескакивая с одного на другое. Сводя все к единственному выводу: ему опять не повезло. Зато пирожные были на удивление вкусными.  
Шарль не удержался от мимолетной улыбки, слушая запутанные и многословные сетования с колоритным южным акцентом. Завтра Франсуа протрезвеет и снова полезет на рожон, упорно и старательно, пусть лучше выговорится сегодня.  
\- Ложись-ка спать, - наконец промолвил он.  
\- Причем в одиночестве, - Франсуа уже изрядно развезло, он начал заговариваться, не слишком соображая, где находится и с кем объясняется. - Слезь с меня! И с моей постели тоже!  
\- Вообще-то это моя постель, - восстановил справедливость д'Арнье, втащив наполовину свалившегося на пол Франсуа обратно. - И комната тоже моя. И ты - мой. Только пьяный.  
\- Ничуть! - упрямо заявил Франсуа, отрицая очевидное. - Вовсе я не пьяный. Хочешь, прочитаю твой монолог из второго акта, и ты убедишься - я совсем даже трезвый. Все понимаю и все помню... а хочу забыть, - он подтянул ноги под себя, свернувшись калачиком рядом с Шарлем и пристроив буйную головушку ему на колено. - Забыть... Хорошо бы как было - все забыть. Но не получается. Но я ведь переживу это, правда? Переживу и забуду.  
\- Конечно, переживешь, - Шарль положил свою тяжелую ладонь на доверчиво приникшую к его коленям макушку, успокаивающе погладил. - Это пройдет, очень скоро пройдет, как только мы отыграем твой спектакль. Ты уедешь и оставишь все страхи здесь, со мной.  
\- Уеду, - полусонно подтвердил Франсуа, угомонившись и вознамерившись использовать колени д’Арнье в качестве подушки. - Но я тебя не забуду. Я ведь обещал. Я никогда тебя не забуду. Все остальное - забуду, а тебя - никогда-никогда...  
Его голос постепенно затихал, переходя в неразборчивое бормотание по мере того, как сон и усталость брали верх. Он так и задремал, словно прикорнувший на коленях у хозяина ручной зверек, предоставив Шарлю решать сложную проблему: остаться сидеть, пока ноги не онемеют, или аккуратно переложить задрыхнувшее тело в постель? Д'Арнье предпочел соломоново решение: осторожно сдвинул Франсуа на кровать, и сам лег рядом, обняв его, чтобы любимый не чувствовал себя одиноким и покинутым. Еще два дня до премьеры. Сорок восемь часов чистилища.  
...Эти сорок восемь часов пролетели куда быстрее, чем думалось и представлялось. Они утекали слишком быстро, безжалостно отсекаемые движениями минутных стрелок множества часов архиепископского дверца, улетучиваясь и рассыпаясь в прах.  
Франсуа Моран успел за это время развить воистину бешеную и неуемную деятельность - дабы его эманенция, воочию узрев крайнюю занятость своего протеже, не звал его к очередному мучительному вечернему развлечению. Стараниями Франсуа был отрепетирован второй акт пьесы и проведено нечто вроде генерального прогона, затянувшегося далеко за полночь.  
Теперь оставалось полагаться только на благосклонность Фортуны и Мельпомены. Месье Моран сделал все, что от него зависело. Он создал спектакль, сотворил из рифмованных строк и раскрашенного холста, всего за неделю - и до ее явления глазами избранных зрителей оставались считанные часы. Декорации были развешаны в нужном порядке и расставлены по нужным местам. Господа исполнители наряжались, гримировались, в последний раз повторяя свои реплики. Маленький театральный зал в жемчужно-розовых оттенках лишний раз приводили в порядок, зажигая толстые свечи и вытряхивая пыль из занавесей в ложах. Казалось, весь огромный дворец взволнованно притих в ожидании грядущего пряного развлечения и неизбежно следующего за ним вихря сплетен,  
Д'Арнье старался держаться в тени - чтобы не дразнить лишний раз монсеньора де Лансальяка и щадя издерганные нервы Франсуа. В месье Морана словно злобный бес вселялся, стоило кому-то из актеров забыть текст, пройти спиной к залу, перепутать свою очередность выхода или замешкаться с репликой. Кажется, в таком поведении была не только усталость и нервное напряжение творца, но и попытка скрыть страх перед обещанным приватным спектаклем, в котором, как с удовольствием известил его преподобный, найдется местечко и отцу Антуану. Самого Шарля предстоящее действо не пугало - он не раз бывал участником подобных порочных забав и научился относиться к ним со здоровым цинизмом. Кому что, как говорится... но вот Франсуа... Мысли о Лилии мешали Шарлю получать удовольствие от роли Тигеллина и всей театральной возни.  
Неизбежное - неотвратимо. Куранты пробили положенное время, и пустовавшее доселе чрево зала начало наполняться избранной публикой, признанной достойной узреть пьесу его эминенции. Потрескивали разгорающиеся свечи, трещали веера и каблуки, звенел женский смех. По тяжелому занавесу пробегали волны, хотя сквозняков вроде не было - актеры бегали смотреть на будущую публику сквозь щели в кулисах. Франсуа Моран тоже не устоял перед искушением бросить взгляд на оживленный зал, похожий на внутренность нарядной шкатулки - всякий раз сглатывая пересохшим горлом и ощущая сильнейшее желание напиться. До поросячьего визга, нестояния на ногах и заплетающегося языка. Напиться за полчаса до премьеры первого и пока единственного спектакля, сработанного им самим. Разрушить все, что он создал собственными руками. Стать изгнанным и презираемым, но сохранить толику уважения к себе.  
«А остальные - что будет с ними? Они надеялись и верили в тебя, они рассчитывают на обещанное вознаграждение. Они - актеры, такие же, как и ты. У тебя нет права трусливо бросать их».  
В жестяном желобе, опоясывающем сцену и наполненном водой, зажгли большие свечи, плавающие в плошках. По залу пробежали слуги архиепископа, тряся колокольчиками и задувая свечи в жирандолях. Где-то там устроился в креслах его высокопреосвященство монсеньор де Лансальяк, ожидая обещанного триумфа. Там, в бездонной темной яме, затаилось многоголовое и многоглазое чудовище, жаждавшее своей жертвы - развлечения ума и чувств.  
\- Начали, - беззвучно произнес Франсуа Моран.  
Занавес раздвинулся, открывая сцену с виллой на взморье.  
В первом действии персонаж Франсуа не участвовал - и потому он стоял в кулисах, охваченный жутким, пугающим и незнакомым оцепенением. Смутно понимая, что мимо пробежали рысцой и поднялись на подмостки натасканные им исполнители, ибо спектакль шел, набирая темп, уже не требуя его вмешательства и руководства. Франсуа был раздавлен не боязнью сцены или ужасом провала, но навалившимся осознанием того, во что он вляпался по наивности и самоуверенности.  
Шарль - нет, Тигеллин - прошел мимо него на авансцену, чуть задев краем короткого пурпурного плаща. Франсуа не успел даже коснуться его, чтобы удостовериться в том, что все происходящее не кошмарно-прекрасный сон. «Сердце тирана» шло своим чередом: префект претория взрыкивал и мурлыкал, как предписывалось ему ролью, Акта хихикала, Октавия стенала, Агриппина и Сенека вставляли друг другу шпильки, Британник пытался всех примирить, взывая к чувству долга. Франсуа не прислушивался к репликам со сцены, зная, что в нужный миг что-то кольнет в сердце и толкнет под руку - пора. Пора забыть о Франсуа Моране с его обидами и горестями, пора превратиться в иную, выдуманную личность. В по-юношески наивного и открытого, но уже обучающегося науке цинизма и расчетливости будущего тирана, неожиданно открывшего в себе способность любить.  
Три шага вверх по чуть прогибающимся деревянным ступенькам, вдох - и на сцену явился вихрь в человеческом облике. Ожививший начавшее чуть провисать действие, закруживший всех вокруг себя, украдкой посмеивающийся над наставником, дразнящий подружку и сводного брата, ехидно-почтительно обращающийся к навязанной ему законной супруге. Пьеса расцветала распускающейся розой. Из зала потек неощутимый и необъяснимый, но улавливаемый невесть каким чувством поток тепла - зрители заинтересовались, втянулись, начав сопереживать героям. Страх ушел, Франсуа стало наплевать, какими взглядами обшаривают его фигуру закосневшие в изысканном распутстве духовные сыновья и дщери монсеньора Тулузского. Сейчас имела значение только пьеса. У него все получалось. У них все получалось. Нерон строил козни матушке Агриппине, никто не запинался, не начал мямлить в самый ответственный миг и не забывал своих реплик. Все было хорошо. Все было на удивление хорошо.  
А потом, сверкая доспехами фальшивой позолоты, Тигеллин преклонял перед своим императором колено и обещал вечную верность взамен ответной страсти, и Нерон небрежно отталкивал его - нет, я не хочу купленной преданности... Тигеллин убеждал, угрожал, умолял - и Нерон снисходил до поцелуя в залог, и слияние их губ было самым что ни на есть подлинным. В такие мгновения у Франсуа начинала слегка кружиться голова - от ощущения раздвоения, разделения его личности на двух человек. Один из которых, чуть посмеиваясь, стоял в стороне и спокойно наблюдал, а второй очертя голову бросался в водоворот сценических страстей, целуясь так, будто это был единственный и последний поцелуй в его жизни. Шарль - Тигеллин был куда выше его ростом, Франсуа приходилось привставать на цыпочки и запрокидывать голову, из зала несло уже не мягким теплом заинтересованного любопытства, но удушающим жаром полыхающего огня. За сценой в нужный момент грохнуло, бабахнуло и раздались панические вопли, отмечающие кончину Агриппины - а пара на сцене все целовалась, хотя сохранивший холодность рассудка Шарль попытался незаметно отодвинуть партнера, завершив акт. Франсуа удержал его - ему было необходимо это слияние, оно придавало ему сил, пусть оно и было чуть наигранным, выставленным напоказ, дабы сладко пощипать нервы зрителей. Хотя куда уж больше щипать, Франсуа как наяву слышал томные вздохи из темноты.  
\- Унеси меня, - пробормотал он краем губ. - Давай, унеси. Пошел занавес...  
Наверху, где провисали управляющие движением занавеса канаты, уже поскрипывали блоки. Тяжелое бархатное полотнище должно было вот-вот выехать из кулис, скрывая нависшую над морем террасу загородного имения.  
Расслышав невнятное бормотанье и картинно подхватив обнимающего его плечи Франсуа на руки, д'Арнье шагнул не назад, за кулисы, а вперед, к самому краю сцены, будто желая похвалиться своим драгоценным трофеем. Обвел публику неподдельно тяжелым взглядом, утверждая свое право невозбранно владеть им.  
\- Не туда, что ты творишь! - опомнившись, зашипел Франсуа, но было уже поздно. Вырываться из хватки д'Арнье не имело смысла, половинки занавеса, на его счастье, наконец-то сошлись, обозначив завершение первого акта. - Черт, да отпусти же меня! Шарль, ну что на тебя нашло?  
Шарль небрежно передернул плечами - мол, сам не знаю, и, опустив Франсуа на пол, церемонно поклонился пораженному залу, не оставив тому ничего иного, кроме как последовать его примеру.  
\- Браво, дети мои, - воодушевленно воскликнул Лансальяк, - это было великолепно!  
\- И вам того же по тому же месту, преподобный отче, чтобы вас вспучило, - сквозь зубы прошипел Франсуа, умудряясь мило улыбаться. Ему удалось утянуть Шарля за спасительный занавес, чтобы там яростно наброситься на него: - Пошли-пошли, мне надо передохнуть, дальше будет тяжелее... Да пошли же, поклоны для финала, а сейчас антракт, слава тебе, Господи! Шарль, кому говорят!  
\- А мне понравилось, - вдруг сказал д’Арнье. В его синих глазах на миг вспыхнуло что-то бесовское.  
\- А мне - нет, - огрызнулся Франсуа (вполне возможно, сейчас с Шарлем говорил не маленький месье Моран, а Нерон собственной персоной). - Затянули, затянули, а я этого не почувствовал! Горе мне, поношение на веки вечные, и никто ведь не сказал... Кое-какие разговоры надо будет подрезать, слишком длинно, зритель начинает зевать и отвлекаться на болтовню со смазливой соседкой... Плохо все! - он сердито топнул ногой, над хрустнувшим досками поднялось облачко пыли. - И ты еще со своей самодеятельностью!  
\- Зато эффектно получилось, - Шарль нисколько не раскаивался в содеянном. - Кое-кто закапал пол слюнями и едва не свернул себе шею, пытаясь разглядеть все в подробностях.  
\- Клал я на эту показную эффектность и на их слюни с соплями!.. - Франсуа, кажется, и сам сообразил, что его несет куда-то не туда. Несколько раз глубоко втянул пыльный воздух закулисья, пытаясь успокоиться, и сердито бросил: - Насмотрятся еще, налюбуются, недолго ждать осталось... Ты... - он отвел взгляд, словно бы смутился собственной просьбы, понизив голос до жалобного шепота: - Ты ведь не оставишь меня, когда все это начнется? Ты ведь знаешь, что нужно делать, чтобы твой святоша остался доволен, не бросишь меня расхлебывать все в одиночестве?  
Шарль чуть кривовато улыбнулся ему, пытаясь приободрить:  
\- Что ты, монсеньор желает видеть на первых ролях нас обоих, так что не пугайся, если с вечеринки я исчезну немного раньше - надо подготовить... как ее? Мизансцену? Одно я могу сказать совершенно точно - вести сегодня будешь ты.  
\- Мало мне головной боли... - Франсуа сморщил носик, встрепенулся, услышав предупреждающий звон колокольчика. - Ладно-ладно, я не жалуюсь, сам виноват и никто иной. Пошли. Жизнь продолжается, спектакль тоже.  
Он лихо развернулся на заднике якобы-римской сандалии и убежал. Чтобы спустя несколько мгновений в одиночестве выйти на сцену - на сей раз изображавшую открытый дворик в дворцовых покоях - и заговорить о власти и могуществе, об их споре с простыми человеческими чувствами, высмеивая общепринятые моральные нормы и самого себя. Словно бы не замечая притихшего и внемлющего зала, танцующим шагом наискосок пересекая небольшую сцену от края до края и обратно - пока размышления тирана наедине с самим собой не прервал гонец с известием о том, что очередной враг Нерона приказал долго жить.  
В те минуты, когда Шарль не был занят в спектакле, он внимательно наблюдал из-за кулис за монсеньором, будто и впрямь был телохранителем Франсуа - легконогого Нерона, на глазах у изумленной публики становящегося все более черствым и беспринципным. Маленький тиран, капризное чудо, требующее всего и сразу - де Лансальяк следил за Франсуа с обожанием, время от времени быстро облизывая губы, будто предвкушая особое лакомство.  
Последних действий Франсуа чуть побаивался. Его пугал стервенеющий персонаж - и осознание того, что близится время расплаты. Теперь он буквально ощущал их всей кожей, липкие взгляды из темноты, обволакивающие, обшаривающие, проникающие под одежду, стоило ему приблизиться к краю сцены. Так весело и жизнерадостно начавшаяся пьеса стремилась к трагическому финалу, к стремительной и кровавой развязке - одиночеству тирана, обратившего былых друзей и союзников в фигурки на шахматной доске, в покорных исполнителей своей воли и своих желаний. Любовь и смерть смешивались воедино, отравляя друг друга. Тигеллин вновь поднимал свою злую, требовательную любовь на руки, укладывая на чудовищное ложе, обшитое огромными розами из вуали. Обреченно понимая, что больше ничего между ними не будет, что его верность и преданность более не имеют для тирана никакого значения - так, острые ощущения на закуску... Они изображали страсть под встревожено-восторженный шепоток зрителей и шелест сметанных на живую нитку, осыпающихся в процессе движений роз - но Франсуа почти ничего не ощущал, кроме неудобной тяжести тела Шарля, придавившего его к ложу, и жгучего стремления довести пьесу до конца. Чтобы трудности разрешились хоть таким способом...  
Кажется, напряженное ожидание чего-то зловещего передалось и залу. И когда на сцене Тигеллин все на том же фальшиво-цветочном ложе заколол своего возлюбленного, вконец обезумевшего от вседозволенности, вынужденного спасаться бегством от призраков, Шарль услышал отчетливые всхлипывания публики. Старик Аристотель мог бы быть доволен - чувственная пьеска, точнее, то, как ее отыграли, довела пресыщенных зрителей до легендарного катарсиса, очищения через страдания.  
Тигеллин замер над телом мертвого Нерона, своего господина и возлюбленного, своего наваждения, без которого ему не было жизни. Пауза - и он покончил с этой бессмысленной жизнью одним коротким движением меча. Франсуа своей ремаркой предписал ему упасть на сцену, но д'Арнье рассудил по-своему. Он остался сидеть подле ложа, привалившись к нему плечом и даже мертвым оберегая вечный сон своей единственной привязанности, своего тирана и любимого.  
От тишины звенело в ушах - и Франсуа было совсем не трудно сохранять полную неподвижность, украдкой переводя дыхание, повторяя застрявшие в уме строчки о сердце, не выдержавшем накала собственных страстей и разлетевшемся вдребезги. Шарль не рассчитал силы удара, довольно чувствительно приложив «Нерона» деревянным клинком о ребра - и теперь они досадливо ныли. Скрипнули доски - через сцену на цыпочках пробежала Акта, неся над собой развевающийся отрез белой вуали. Укрыв ею мертвецов, точно выпавшим снегом или пеплом, навсегда погребающим под собой - и только тогда посыпались аплодисменты. Как частый горох из прорвавшегося мешка.  
Хлопали долго. Бросали цветы, выкрикивали что-то, погибший император поднялся на ноги, отвешивая полагающиеся поклоны - и не в силах изобразить милую улыбку. Не хотелось ему сейчас улыбаться. Франсуа устал - как устают мастеровые после тяжкой и трудной работы, ему хотелось остаться в одиночестве и подремать часок. Но сделка была заключена, ему предстояло выполнить свою часть уговора - за обещанную награду, только что показавшую себя с наилучшей стороны.

 

Жутковатое очарование спектакля постепенно рассеивалось. Покинувшие театральный зал гости монсеньора вновь становились из потрясенных зрителей высшим обществом Тулузы, приученным в любой ситуации держать себя в руках и знающих, какие слова подобает произносить в каких случаях. Со всех сторон на актеров сыпались похвалы их искусству и вычурные комплименты сочинителю пьесы. Какая-то из дам с изумлением признала в месье Моране второго из лауреатов Фестиваля Цветов - что вызвало новый всплеск восторга публики и шутливые порицания его эминенции: ах, монсеньор де Лансальяк опять оказался предусмотрительнее и дальновиднее всех, призвав юный талант к себе на службу! Какой восхитительный и трогательный спектакль, будет ли он поставлен еще раз? Сколь неожиданная трактовка, не имеющая ничего общего с традиционным взглядом историков на те далекие времена - и как изящно удалось перенести ее на подмостки! Месье Моран откликался на попытки втянуть его в разговор короткими «да», «нет», «спасибо», «благодарю, вы очень любезны», ища глазами Шарля - и с досадой обнаружив, что д'Арнье украдкой исчез из большой приемной залы. Актрисы их маленькой труппы блистали, пожиная урожай галантных комплиментов и многозначительных намеков - и Франсуа мысленно пожелал дамам успеха. После нынешнего представления им отбою не будет от восхищенных поклонников с тугими кошельками. Что ж, они это заслужили. Сегодня даже высоконравственная мадемуазель Годен сменит гнев на милость и прислушается к тому сладкому яду, что вливают ей в уши.  
Франсуа не позволили сменить вычурный псевдоримский наряд на обычную одежду - ему даже отлучиться по собственной надобности не дали. Монсеньор де Лансальяк взял героя вечера под свою ненавязчивую опеку, расхваливая его так, будто он лично отыскал, взрастил и подготовил Франсуа Морана, наконец-то получив возможность представить своего выученика восхищенным глазам зрителей. Его эминенция отвел актера к накрытым столам, подкладывал лакомые кусочки на его тарелку - и, дай ему волю, принялся бы подкармливать свою талантливую живую игрушку с рук. Франсуа больше пил, чем ел, быстро и жадно глотая местное вино. Роль и сцена все еще не отпускали его, душа наслаждалась законной гордостью маленького триумфа. Он сумел, он достиг задуманного. Он поразил его преосвященство, объединил труппу своим замыслом и увидел свою пьесу на сцене - ибо сейчас Франсуа с полным на то основанием полагал «Сердце тирана» своим и только своим. Он, приехавший в Тулузу всего лишь с робким намерением подзаработать деньжат и подыскать место в дешевом уличном балагане! Шарль был прав, не там его место, отнюдь не там. А здесь, на гладком паркете, среди благоухающей дорогими духами публики, среди шелеста вееров и иронично-двусмысленных комплиментов.  
С небес на землю Франсуа вернул преподобный, рассыпавшийся перед гостями в извинениях и во всеуслышание заявлявший, что временно похищает месье Морана от его поклонников и поклонниц. Дабы выразить ему свое всецелое восхищение и обсудить кое-какие вопросы.  
Франсуа помнил, как встал из-за стола, скомкано извинившись перед собеседниками. Как негромко, обреченно стукнули, затворившись, двери приемной залы, отрезав гул возбужденных голосов и приглушенной музыки. Стало темно и тихо - он следовал за его эминенцией по неосвещенной галерее, застекленной с одной стороны. За высокими окнами струилась летняя ночь. Франсуа покорно шагал, ни о чем не думая - пока решительно вышагивавший впереди де Лансальяк неожиданно не остановился, круто оборачиваясь и сгребая актера за плечи. Хватка у его высокопреосвященства была не слабее, чем у д'Арнье, не наделенному большой физической силой Франсуа этого вполне хватило, чтобы приложиться спиной о стену и испуганно вякнуть. Архиепископ зажал ему рот глубоким, жадным поцелуем - чувствовалось, что его эминенции давно уже не терпелось это сделать, и оттого было не столько противно, но и страшно. Франсуа невольно вскинул руки, чтобы оттолкнуть навалившееся грузное тело, но вовремя опомнился. Так и замер, словно застигнутый на месте преступления воришка. Преподобный с приглушенным стоном прижался к теплой впадинке между напряженной шеей и неловко вздернутым плечом Франсуа:  
\- Не надо бояться… Разве я хоть раз обижал тебя? Ты получишь свое вознаграждение, как я и обещал - да еще и небольшой подарок. Ты непременно оценишь его по достоинству.  
\- Я не боюсь, - вполголоса выговорил Франсуа, подавив сильнейшее желание отвернуться и сплюнуть, чтобы избавиться от приторно-сладкого вкуса во рту. - Я доверяю вам, разве может быть иначе?..  
Наслаждавшийся своей вседозволенностью де Лансальяк, больше не сдерживаясь и довольно урча, тискал и мял его в полутьме, задирая просторные одеяния и проникая ладонями под них. Оглаживая спину и задик, целуя Франсуа снова и снова, вталкивая настойчивый язык в приоткрытый рот, пока актер не начал задыхаться.  
За миг до того, как Франсуа сделалось по-настоящему дурно, преподобный решил, что покамест за него хватит. Сгреб Франсуа за запястье и буквально потащил дальше за собой, вглубь особняка. У ставших давно знакомыми дверей апартаментов преосвященный заговорщицки подмигнул Морану и широким жестом распахнул створки.  
Гостиную щедро украсили свечами, едва ли не как кафедральный собор в пасхальную ночь. Пол и давешнюю кушетку ковром укрывали розы, белые, алые и бледно-розовые. Целый ворох благоухающих роз с влажными листьями и стеблями, с которых никто не потрудился срезать шипы. Сотни роз, мечта удачливого премьера и капризной примадонны, чуть шелестящая, источающая дурманный аромат и осыпающаяся вихрем лепестков.  
И Шарль. Обнаженный, с разметанными по плечам темно-рыжими локонами, он стоял на коленях в изножье кушетки, похожий на самого Люцифера за миг перед падением на землю. Франсуа не сразу понял, что руки у д'Арнье связаны за спиной витым золотым шнуром.  
\- Правда, красиво? - с нетерпением жаждущего одобрения творца поинтересовался де Лансальяк.  
\- О-очень... - от неожиданности и яркости представшего ему зрелища Франсуа поперхнулся воздухом и в растерянности заморгал. Он угодил на продолжение завершившегося спектакля - но продолжение, оформленное куда более богато, роскошно и красочно, чем осыпающиеся холсты декораций. Франсуа не мог отвести взгляда от коленопреклоненной фигуры, постоянно возвращаясь к ней глазами - и пытаясь понять, есть ли в гостиной еще кто-то, помимо них троих. Но свечей было слишком много и горели они слишком ярко, чтобы он мог преодолеть взглядом темноту за пределами оранжевого круга и угадать, чьи еще глаза смотрят на них. Кто еще участвовал в сотворении живой фривольной картинки, иллюстрации падения римских нравов, населив ее персонажами, живыми игрушками, дабы без помех полюбоваться на их забавы? - Н-никогда не видел ничего подобного...  
Актер поймал себя на страстном желании подойти и дотронуться до Шарля. До его тяжелой львиной гривы и светлой кожи, вдохнуть запах, ощутить тепло... Но преподобный удерживал его за руку, и Франсуа, малость опамятовавшись, покосился на де Лансальяка в ожидании приказания или распоряжения.  
Преподобный обхватил Франсуа сзади за талию, прижимая к своему внушительному брюху, и продолжал, щекоча своим дыханием его затылок:  
\- Всякий из нас то взлетает, то падает по воле Господней - а иногда и человеческой. Сегодня тебе можно все, а ему - ничего. Более того, если с этих губ слетит хотя бы слово протеста, мне придется вспомнить, что отец Антуан давно не занимался самобичеванием. Оно изрядно усмиряет гордыню и разгоняет дурную кровь. Иди, - де Лансальяк слегка пнул коленом вожделенный задик своего Нерона.  
Напутствовав таким образом Франсуа, его эминенция опустился в глубокое мягкое кресло и приготовился вкушать восхитительное зрелище.  
Правда, созерцать ему было особо нечего. Даже в самых своих страшных и распутных снах Франсуа не представлял, что ему предложат пользовать по своему усмотрению связанного человека - к которому месье Моран, вдобавок, был искренне привязан. Больше всего актер хотел расплатиться, забрать пьесу и уйти. Но де Лансальяк и невидимые зрители жаждали своего спектакля - и, собравшись с духом, Франсуа шагнул вперед, войдя в очерченный разбросанными покрывалами и цветами магический круг. С ужасом прикинув, как же они смогут устроиться на этом чертовом ложе, усыпанном цветами с колючими стеблями, и не изодраться в кровь.  
Примерившись, Франсуа осторожно отодвинул часть цветов, освободив себе уголок кушетки и боком присев на него. Протянул руку, отведя с лица Шарля поблескивающую медью прядь, приподнял за подбородок склоненную голову. Заглянул в синие глаза, испугавшись их непривычного выражения - рассеянного, отсутствующего, словно д'Арнье перед началом представления опоили.  
\- Что мне делать? - шепотом спросил актер, привычным движением пальцев перебирая волосы д’Арнье, поглаживая напряженные плечи - должно быть, стоять вот так было не слишком-то удобно. - Не оставляй меня, ты обещал, помнишь?..  
\- Играй ненависть, - едва слышно прошелестели губы Шарля, прижавшиеся к скользящей по его плечу ладони Франсуа. - Заставь меня лечь.  
Преосвященный, между тем, сложил ладони домиком и водрузил на них оба подбородка. Замешательство актера входило в задумку маленького спектакля и де Лансальяк дал ему несколько минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Мысленно хохотнув: у месье Морана был столь растерянный и обескураженный вид, как у ребенка, просившего на Рождество деревянную лошадку, а получившего арабского скакуна.  
«Ненависть? Даже пребывая в образе, я никогда не умел правдоподобно изобразить это чувство… Лечь? Господи, там же полно колючек!» - Франсуа передернуло, словно торчащие зеленые шипы разом впились в его собственную плоть.  
Подсказка д'Арнье помогла смекнуть, чего ожидают зрители. Для начала - запретить отвлекаться и сочувствовать. Это просто представление. Он не может достойно сыграть ненависть, но в силах изобразить игривую кошачью жесткость. Пусть получат свое и успокоятся. И все же - есть там кто в темноте или никого нет?  
Франсуа сгреб густые локоны Шарля в горсть, потянул, сперва вынудив его откинуть голову назад, открыв беззащитное горло. Наклонился, слегка укусив солоноватую кожу. И резко дернул шелковистые пряди вверх, вставая и вынуждая д'Арнье тоже подняться на ноги - что далось тому не слишком ловко и быстро. Бедра и икры у него успели затечь, а со связанными руками с колен быстро не поднимешься.  
\- Прости, - выдохнул свою краткую мольбу Франсуа за миг до того, как толчком ладони опрокинуть не сопротивлявшегося Шарля навзничь, спиной на ворох роз. Послышался шелест и нечто вроде низкого, сдавленного стона - Франсуа невольно зажмурился, вновь как наяву ощутив остроту вонзающихся колючек и жестких листьев. Де Лансальяк чуть подался вперед, надеясь уловить взглядом то самое мгновение, когда шипы вопьются в мраморную кожу и капельки крови оросят пышное ложе, нараспев провозгласив:  
\- Гордыня предшествует падению, сын мой, и падать бывает очень, очень больно. Земля не устелена перинами, иногда приходится и грудью на тернии...  
Шарль осторожно, сквозь зубы вздохнул, будто опасался придавить смятые, но такие ароматные и опасные цветы, и полуприкрыл глаза, собираясь с духом. Бедная Лилия, мелькнуло в голове, ему куда больнее, чем мне.  
\- Вот так и лежи, - не своим, вкрадчиво мурлыкающим голосом произнес Франсуа. Живая картина получилась довольно живописной. Темная зелень, светлая кожа, все-таки появившиеся царапины и медно-рыжие волосы, в которых запутались темно-алые лепестки. Шарлю пришлось сильно изогнуться в пояснице, Франсуа словно бы в рассеянной задумчивости водил пальцами по его груди - быстрое, частое дыхание и ощутимый ладонью стук сердца о ребра под кожей, мгновенно ставшей влажной на ощупь. Пальцы вычерчивали круги и петли, острые ногти порой оставляли расплывающиеся алые следы. Свободной рукой Франсуа, повозившись, расстегнул массивную пряжку римского одеяния на плече, предоставив ткани сползать вниз под собственной тяжестью и от его движений.  
Со стороны кресла послышалось одобрительное пыхтение преосвященного. Монсеньору в который раз подумалось, что такому понятливому юному дарованию вовсе незачем шляться по грязным большакам в компании фигляров, подставляя ротик и задик то цензорам, то меценатам, а то и полицейским приставам, чтобы получить возможность сносного существования… Де Лансальяк впился ногтями в подлокотники, боясь уверовать в невозможное. В то, что отец Антуан, сам того не подозревая, преподнес ему ценнейший из подарков.  
Покровы ниспадали с тихим шелестом, живописно-кокетливо пядь за пядью открывая гибкое, нежно-смуглое тело. Когда Франсуа привстал, собравшееся в складки одеяние скользнуло вниз, оставшись лежать живописным ворохом пурпурной, белой и золотой ткани. Он поневоле затаил дыхание, как перед прыжком в холодную воду, ставя колени на колючий розовый ворох.  
Боль воображаемая оказалась сильнее реальной, ее вполне можно было терпеть, главное - не смотреть на лицо д'Арнье, не задумываться, забыть о частом сопении возбужденного зверя над ухом. Франсуа неспешно раздвинул Шарлю колени - догадываясь, как ноют до отказа натянутые мускулы в попытках удержать тело в неустойчивой и неловкой позе. Было странно ожидать от находящегося в таком положении человека проявлений страсти - но все же Франсуа, наклонившись, провел языком по расслабленному члену любовника, неожиданно сильно и расчетливо укусив мягкую головку в попытке вынудить Шарля вскрикнуть от подлой выходки. Получилось - д'Арнье инстинктивно дернулся, честно раздирая спину в кровь на радость преосвященному, более того, вполне отчетливо чертыхнулся.  
И, сам не желая того, разрушил начавшую возникать ауру порочной чувственности. Стоило Франсуа представить все происходящее со стороны, как его начинал разбирать истерический смех. Мистерия сгинула, остался балаганный фарс, в котором он не мог принимать участия - а если и мог, то не самым лучшим образом. Одна мысль о том, что он сейчас попытается овладеть Шарлем, казалась Франсуа бредом полоумного. Он чувствовал себя обессилевшим и отупевшим, игрушкой в чужих неловких руках. Все, что он пытался сейчас делать, получалось либо скверно, либо смешно. Актер уже начинал подумывать о том, что было бы куда проще, вздумай преподобный просто поставить его на четвереньки и вынудить ублажить свою дряхлеющую плоть.  
Шарль следил за Франсуа, понимая, что тот уже на грани и вот-вот сорвется в панику. А, черт, неужели старый боров не видит, что требует выступления в совершенно несвойственном для месье Морана амплуа? Если бы у преосвященного достало ума не совмещать приятное с полезным и не превращать любовный акт в показательную экзекуцию, призванную поставить на место надменного отца Антуана, его эминенция мог бы получить незабываемое зрелище.  
\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать, - шепнул он Франсуа. - Давай, не бойся, ложись на меня...  
\- Я не боюсь, я... я не хочу! - у Франсуа достало смелости выпалить эту фразу, бросив ее за пределы светового круга. Он спрыгнул с кушетки, выпрямившись во весь свой невеликий рост, и удрученно взглянув на Шарля: - Прости меня. Я не могу. Я согласен выполнить свою часть уговора, но ты - ты не эта часть. Я не могу и не желаю, чтобы ему было плохо, - это было брошено уже в лицо начавшему закипать де Лансальяку. - Вы желали получить меня? Хорошо, получите. Прямо здесь и сейчас, как вам будет угодно. И все. Не более того.  
\- Франсуа, не надо... - болезненно поморщился Шарль, но слово было сказано, правила игры нарушены, и милейший месье Роже был настроен уже далеко не так благодушно, хотя все еще сдерживался.  
\- Да ты вдруг вздумал быть добреньким? - пальцы Лансальяка забегали по пуговкам сутаны, неловко выворачивая их из петель. - Похвально. Надеюсь, ты хорошо подумал, и Антуану приятно будет знать, что ты делаешь это ради него, а не ради пьесы... На колени. Рот открыл! - не дожидаясь, пока Франсуа самостоятельно опустится перед ним на пол, преосвященный больно рванул его вниз за плечо.  
Одним из недостатков характера Франсуа Морана была и оставалась привычка сперва делать или говорить, следуя подсказкам не разума, но слишком порывистого сердца - а затем горько сожалеть о сделанном. Сейчас у него и времени на сожаления не оставалось: преосвященный сгреб его за плечо с такой силой, что Франсуа скривился и вскрикнул от боли - а спустя миг вскрикнул еще раз, ударившись коленями о паркетные плашки, едва не потеряв равновесия и взмахнув руками. С это точки зрения монсеньор де Лансальяк возвышался над ним живой горой, затянутой в шелк сутаны. Франсуа даже не понял толком, что произошло - его швырнули вниз, сгребли за волосы на затылке и ткнули лицом невесть куда, в смешение запаха духов и стареющего человеческого тела, в складки ткани и плоти, среди которых было невозможно тут же отыскать достоинство преосвященного. Голова и плечи Франсуа скрылись под подолом сутаны и колышущимся брюхом преосвященного, руки молодого актера беспомощно, вслепую, шарили по нему, то ли пытаясь откинуть плотный шелк, то ли намереваясь отыскать скромное достоинство прелата. Что бы там не твердил о своей решимости Франсуа, д'Арнье понимал, что актер фактически совершает насилие сам над собой, пытаясь переступить через брезгливость и гордость... Шарль скатился с кушетки, проклиная все на свете в таких выражениях, что смутился бы и каторжник, сел на полу, отчаянно дергая путы и осознавая, что это совершенно бесполезно.  
К этому моменту Франсуа уже плохо осознавал происходящее, насмерть перепугавшись, одурев от бьющих в нос запахов духов и острого, звериного пота, оказавшись в темноте под накрывшим голову шелковым подолом. Может, если бы монсеньор де Лансальяк проявил к нему чуть больше внимания, постепенно проведя через всю процедуру, он сумел бы справиться с собой. Но сейчас он просто не понимал, что от него требуется, нелепо тычась головой и лицом невесть куда и слыша звучащий где-то далеко встревоженный крик Шарля. Он смутно помнил, что Шарль обещал позаботиться о нем, не покидать на произвол судьбы - но, похоже, на помощь д’Арнье можно было смело не рассчитывать.  
Скорее по случайности, чем специально Франсуа наткнулся на предмет былой гордости тулузского преосвященного - во всяком случае, ощутил под слоем ткани некую возвышенность.  
-Я вам говорил! - рявкнул Шарль. - Я же вас предупреждал - не торопите, не вмешивайтесь, а вы сами все испортили!  
Де Лансальяк не без удивления взглянул на него - мирные переговоры при таких обстоятельствах были не в манере отца Антуана. От него можно было ожидать горделивого молчания или попытки разорвать глотку оппоненту.  
\- Оставьте нас ненадолго наедине, монсеньор, - немного тише предложил д'Арнье, - он неопытен, он не понимает, дайте ему еще шанс!  
\- У него было достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что от него требуется. А у тебя - чтобы растолковать ему все от и до! - огрызнулся монсеньор де Лансальяк, сделав полшага назад и ухватив за волосы наполовину сомлевший предмет разговора. - Только глянь, куда это годится?!  
Преподобный был прав: голова Франсуа бессильно болталась из стороны в сторону, глаза закатились, он явно из последних сил удерживал вертикальное положение, даже сидя на полу.  
\- Он казался таким понимающим, таким очаровательным, но сейчас ведет себя как полная бестолочь! Де Лансальяк слегка встряхнул обмякшее тело. - Бесполезное и никчемное создание! Час тебе на все про все, но через час он должен перестать выкобениваться и вести себя, как шелковый!  
Он оттолкнул Франсуа, и тот, все-таки не удержавшись, растянулся на полу.  
Шарль злобно оскалился в сторону преосвященного, но от комментариев воздержался, вместо этого заверив архиепископа почти со своими обычными снисходительно - вежливыми интонациями:  
\- Мы ждем вас после часового антракта, монсеньор.  
Дождавшись, пока раздраженный де Лансальяк выйдет, Шарль мягко окликнул:  
\- Франсуа?  
\- А? - вяло отозвался актер, даже не стараясь оторвать голову от пола. - Он ушел? Все пропало, да? Господи, что ж я за тряпка такая, никогда у меня ничего не получается... - он бесслезно хлюпнул носом, попытавшись сесть. Схватился за голову, раскачиваясь и причитая: - Все кончено, я пропал, ничего не получилооось...  
\- Для начала иди сюда и развяжи мне руки, чтобы я мог надавать тебе оплеух, - дернул окровавленными плечами Шарль. - Ну же, Франсуа, пошевеливайся, время идет!  
\- Время не имеет значения, - печально изрек Франсуа, подползая ближе и пытаясь развязать узел на золоченом шнуре. Шмыганье сменилось досадливым шипением: «Я ноготь сломааал!», «Оно не поддается!»  
Шарль вполголоса выругался. Подействовало - Франсуа прекратил хныкать, задергал узелок сильнее и настойчивее, пока шнур не ослаб и не пополз вниз по запястьям д’Арнье. Кажется, маленький месье Моран воспринял его угрозу надавать оплеух всерьез - отшатнулся от получившего свободу Шарля, прикрывая лицо ладонями.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - потребовал Шарль. Поскольку Франсуа не торопился с этим, сам перехватил его за запястья и отвел руки прочь. - Прекрати хныкать. Отступать некуда, да и незачем - твоя пьеса почти у тебя в кармане. Думай о ней, а не обо мне! Что, я катался по колючкам исключительно ради того, чтобы потешить месье де Лансальяка?  
\- Я знаааю,- Франсуа даже нарочно не мог выбрать более неподходящего места и времени для того, чтобы удариться в панику и безнадежную истерику, - я знаю, что ты сделал это для меня, но я - я ничего не могуу, у меня не получииится... - убедившись, что бить его не станут, актер судорожно прижался к Шарлю, причитая: - Что, что мне теперь делать? Я думал, сумею довести дело до конца, но у меня не получается! Я боюсь, меня трясет об одной мысли о том, что он ко мне прикоснется! Шарль, что я наделал, что я натворил?..  
Шарль обреченно вздохнул - очевидно, расхлебывать последствия своих необдуманных соглашений Франсуа великодушно предоставлял ему, как знатоку вкусов монсеньора.  
\- «Не могу, не получится»? Ты актер или хвост собачий?! - отец д’Арнье отцепил от себя Франсуа и требовательно заглянул ему в лицо. - Играй, Франсуа! Ты убедил сегодня себя и зал в том, что ты император, а теперь просто новая роль, только и всего!  
\- Я устал! - Франсуа обреченно закатил глаза. - Да, я актер, но я еще и живой человек вдобавок! Есть же огромная разница между тем, что происходит на сцене, и тем, что творится в обыденной жизни! Я могу сколько угодно быть императором в жестяной короне для зрителей, но здесь - здесь я никто и звать никак... - он задрожал, отводя взгляд. Шарль попытался сказать еще что-то, но Франсуа резко махнул в его сторону ладонью.  
Ему понадобилось около десятков ударов сердца, чтобы собрать паникующие мысли и чувства в кучку. Д’Арнье очень вовремя напомнил ему о том, что ремесло превыше всего.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо, - уже более твердым голосом произнес месье Моран. - Рыдать бессмысленно, надо выкручиваться. Что... что мы можем сделать?  
\- Здесь есть несколько вариантов. Ты - меня, я - тебя, мы оба с преосвященным - что вызывает у тебя наименьшее сопротивление? - Шарль говорил почти деловито, будто речь шла о строительном подряде или закупке материалов для декораций будущего представления. Франсуа крепко зажмурился, пытаясь сообразить - что он окажется в силах вынести, не запаниковав в последний миг, не подведя д'Арнье и добившись того, ради чего он рискнул сунуться в смердящую откровенным безумием авантюру.  
\- Я тебя не смогу, - честно признался актер. - Лучше уж ты меня. И преподобный наверняка тоже желает получить лакомый кусочек моей задницы - хотя мне показалось, у него там давно все отсохло и в панталоны провалилось, - он нервно хихикнул.  
\- Возможно, он уповает на то, что ты сможешь заставить его вялый стручок цвести и плодоносить, - чуть улыбнулся Шарль и уже мягче продолжал: - Воздержись от резких движений и громких фраз, хорошо? Доверься мне. А преосвященный... пусть смотрит.  
\- Пусть смотрит, - эхом повторил Франсуа, пообещав: - Я не стану дергаться, вырваться и скандалить. Буду сидеть... или лежать, тихо, как мышь под метлой. Я буду слушаться, честно-честно, - он вздохнул, протянув руку и проведя ладонью по плечу Шарля. На пальцах остались размазанные следы крови, Франсуа машинально слизнул их, сочувственно спросив: - Больно? Может, скинуть к черту все колючки на пол, а?  
\- Пусть лежат, монсеньору нравится, а мы ведь делаем все, чтобы он был счастлив и доволен, - хмыкнул Шарль, - просто старайся так страстно метаться по постели, чтобы они свалились сами. И как только он войдет, извинись. Лучше на коленях и с поцелуем башмака.  
\- Ни за что! - мгновенно вспылил Франсуа. Вспомнив о данном миг назад обещании, зажал себе рот ладонью, глядя на Шарля несчастными и полными возмущения глазами. - Может, хватит с него, что я постою на коленях, умиленно на него взирая снизу вверх, а? Целовать чужие башмаки для меня как-то немножко чересчур... А тебе что, приходилось и это делать? Завидую твоей выдержке... - он потянулся, обнимая Шарля за шею, нежно и тихо пробормотав на ухо: - Спасибо, что не бросил меня. Признаю, я перетрусил и испугался. Что ж, вторая попытка, начинаем все заново...  
\- Башмак, Франсуа. Как Папе Римскому. В идеале - если ты не просто чмокнешь и шарахнешься прочь, но почтительно поцелуешь, а после с самым благодарным видом припадешь к нему щекой, будто это рака с мощами, - настойчиво повторил Шарль, обнимая его. - Знаешь что? Сыграй для него любимого песика, который не знает, как и благодарить хозяина за то, что тот надел на него ошейник.  
\- Я ведь не домашний четвероногий любимчик, - удрученно простонал Франсуа, зарываясь лицом в волосы Шарля, и почти искренне взмолившись: - О Боже, помоги мне. Хоть разочек, в виде большого-пребольшого одолжения. Я исправлюсь. Брошу пить и тискать девок, стану честным и праведным. Никогда в жизни больше не напишу ни строчки похабени. Потаскаю на себе ошейник, будь оно все неладно... Ох, давай начинать, что ли, а то я опять перепугаюсь.  
Шарль чуть отстранил его от себя - ровно настолько, чтобы можно было пройтись губами по огорченной мордочке, от подбородка к скуле.  
\- Будешь, будешь. Возможно, эта похабень тебя прославит, так что не тревожь Господа по пустякам.  
\- У него и без меня полно хлопот, я понимаю, - Франсуа непроизвольно попытался продлить поцелуй, но д'Арнье решительно отодвинул его в сторону. В сердце опять шевельнулась холодная игла, но на сей раз Франсуа намеревался твердо держать себя в руках.  
«Это представление. Это не я».  
Он поднялся на ноги, присев на край кушетки - живая аллегория раскаяния и печали, понурившая голову под тяжестью осознания своих проступков. Подобрал розочку, покрутил в руках, невесело поинтересовался у Шарля:  
\- Так хорошо смотрится?  
\- Очень. Можно даже немножко поплакать, - отозвался Шарль в обычной язвительной манере, но потом сжалился, придвинулся по полу поближе, бережно погладил колени Франсуа. - Знаешь, что мы сделаем утром? Завалимся спать до самого обеда. Обнимемся и заснем, - он заглянул в несчастные глаза любовника. - А обед будет из трех десертов. И все они будут твои. М?  
\- Я не доживу до завтрашнего дня, - горестно вздохнул Франсуа. - Из четырех. Но без пирожных. Будем валяться в постели до самого вечера, а потом - любить друг друга, так долгооо-долгооо, ведь правда? - он понимал, что выдает мечты за действительность, но от подобных разговоров становилось легче на душе. - Все в порядке, Шарль. Со мной все в порядке. Если ты считаешь, что будет нелишним заплакать - хорошо, - он зажмурился, сморщил носик - и на длинных ресницах действительно повисли едва заметные мелкие капельки слез. - Зови священное чудовище, пусть получит свое представление.  
Бегло чмокнув его в висок, Шарль ободряюще улыбнулся и вышел, чтобы через минуту вернуться снова с монсеньором Тулузским, оскорбленным в лучших намерениях и задетым в самых нежных чувствах.  
\- Ну? - вопросил разобиженный де Лансальяк. - Что скажете, месье Моран?  
\- Пожалуйста, простите меня, - интонации вышли именно такими, как надо - умоляюще-трепещущими, способными разжалобить самое каменное и черствое сердце. - Вы наделили меня своим доверием, а я оказался неспособен оправдать его. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне искупить свою вину. Пожалуйста, простите меня...  
Франсуа соскользнул с кушетки, опустившись на пол. У него не хватило духу последовать совету Шарля и приложиться к башмаку преосвященного - но шелковый подол сутаны Франсуа облобызал с достаточным благоговением и почтением. И остался стоять, не решаясь поднять голову, съежившись в ожидании решения монсеньора Лансальяка.  
Преосвященный сосредоточенно сопел несколько минут, показавшихся обоим молодым людям нестерпимо долгими, а потом махнул рукой:  
\- Ну как можно на вас, паршивцев, сердиться... Правда, он - прелесть, Антуан?  
\- Несомненно, - светски согласился д'Арнье. - Скажи «спасибо» его высокопреосвященству, Франсуа, будь вежлив.  
\- Спасибо, - проникновенно выдохнула «прелесть», подняв разлохмаченную голову и явив трогательно мерцающую на кончиках ресниц слезную капель. Стараясь не задумываться о грядущих муках совести и осознания того, какая милая и покладистая игрушка из него получилась. - Спасибо вам, мсье Роже. Я... я в вашем полном распоряжении.  
Лансальяк притянул его к себе и крепко обнял пониже талии, вынудив Франсуа самым непристойным образом прижаться к своему паху. Актер прерывисто вздохнул: его обхватили слишком сильно и вдобавок настойчиво тискали за ягодицы. Франсуа упустил момент, когда Шарль вдруг оказался позади него, и испуганно встрепенулся, оказавшись зажатым между этими двумя внушительными господами. Ладони Шарля легли на плечи Франсуа, успокаивающе погладили:  
\- А сейчас Франсуа поможет вам, ваше преосвященство...  
Де Лансальяк не стал возражать, когда Шарль взялся за узел атласного пояса на его сутане, лишь посетовал на уходящую молодость и резвость.  
Сейчас, когда его ни к чему не принуждали, актер слегка успокоился и почти смирился с предстоящим. Кроме того, Шарль находился рядом, можно было дотронуться до него, получив в ответ молчаливый кивок, уверяющий в том, что бояться не стоит. Д'Арнье хорошо изучил нрав и требования своего покровителя, и Франсуа оставалось только следовать за ним, держась рядом и помогая по мере сил. Самым сложным было - не захихикать, глядя на разоблачающегося преосвященного, потому что единственный смешок окончательно бы все испортил, и никакие мольбы не смогли бы ничего исправить. Он старался, подставляясь под небрежно поглаживавшую руку с злосчастным аметистовым перстнем на пальце, отвечая на поцелуи - и облегченно переводя дух, когда его целовал Шарль, а не его покровитель.  
В четыре руки они избавили Лансальяка от одежды - нагим архиепископ выглядел не так уж омерзительно, как опасался Франсуа. Руки - ноги у него были довольно крепкие, и, если бы не дряблый, обвисший, как у бабищи, живот, под которым почти не видать было небольшого члена, можно было бы сказать, что месье Роже недурно сохранился для своего почтенного возраста.  
Правда, Франсуа никак не мог избавиться от мыслей о том, что это физически невозможно - попытаться вступить в плотскую связь с этим человеком. Дело было не в его сане, без штанов даже сам Папа Римский неотличим от простого смертного - но в дряблых складках обвисшей плоти, колышущемся брюхе и тяжелом, нездоровом дыхании. Если по сравнению с Шарлем д'Арнье Франсуа выглядел сущим подростком, но рядом с преосвященным он казался вылитым ребенком, способным сломаться от одного грубого прикосновения. Он поневоле старался держаться подальше от монсеньора де Лансальяка - хотя и понимал, что допускает ошибку, что будет лучше как можно чаще соприкасаться с ним и позволять ему дотрагиваться до себя. Его эминенции явно нравилось тискать свою добычу - юную, упругую, отчаянно старавшуюся скрыть смущение и сохранять на лице подобие нежной улыбки.  
В какой-то миг де Лансальяк отстранил их обоих, повелительным жестом указав в сторону кушетки с розами, и грузно рухнул в жалобно пискнувшее кресло.  
Шарль потянул Франсуа за собой, вполголоса произнеся:  
\- Помни, о чем мы говорили. Ложись, не бойся, по этим розам уже достаточно повалялись, чтобы они не слишком кололись.  
Франсуа обреченно закатил глаза. Делать было нечего, и Шарль довольно-таки аккуратно уложил его спиной на цветы - влажные, смятые и словно бы вырезанные из жести. Сам д'Арнье прилег рядом на бок, приподнялся на локте - картинно обозначились мышцы под исчерченной кровавыми полосками кожей. Выудил из цветочной охапки розу, почти не пострадавшую от их возни, роскошную, махровую, и осторожно провел цветком от груди к паху Франсуа.  
\- С нее капает, она холодная! - возмущенным, но едва слышным шепотом пожаловался Франсуа, невольно ежась. Впрочем, когда он немного свыкся, прикосновение бархатисто-влажных лепестков показалось ему даже в чем-то приятным. Во всяком случае, неожиданным и неизведанным - так что он забросил руки за голову и осторожно выгнулся, показывая себя преосвященному. Соприкасаясь с человеческой кожей, роза то и дело теряла лепестки, прилипавшие то здесь, то там к телу Франсуа - а Шарль все продолжал свою неспешно-изысканную забаву... Франсуа догадался вскинуть и вытянуть ногу, когда цветок совершил долгое путешествие от его бедра до пальцев и вернулся обратно, задержавшись в междуножье и накрыв смирно лежавшее достоинство.  
\- Щекотно, - тихонько сообщил Франсуа. Сейчас ему удалось полностью расслабиться, забыв о колючих цветах под спиной и смирившись с тем, что де Лансальяк пожирает его плотоядным взглядом, ловя всякое движение, всякий вздох, всякое натяжение мышц под смуглой кожей. Д'Арнье едва сдержал вздох облегчения - Франсуа все же смог отрешиться от своих страхов и сосредоточиться на удовольствиях. Актер удивленно приподнял бровь, когда Шарль покачал перед его носом извлеченной из-под изголовья кушетки ниткой крупных перламутровых бус, которые небогатые мещанки любят выдавать за жемчуг.  
\- Зачем это? - покосившись в сторону преосвященного, Франсуа решил, что больше нет никакой необходимости разговаривать шепотом. Представление идет своим чередом, значит, зрители должны слышать реплики актеров. Он пальцем качнул связку, светло-розовые и серо-голубые шарики стукнулись друг о друга. - Всего лишь фальшивый жемчуг... - природа наделила месье Морана достаточным воображением, глаза Франсуа невольно расширились и потемнели. - Ой-ей... Шарль, она служит для того, для чего я подумал? Ее что... туда?  
\- Не угадал, - Шарль чмокнул его в кончик носа, немного потешаясь над смущением любовника, - те, что вкладывают «туда» - крупнее и реже нанизаны, не больше пяти штук. А пока ты будешь думать... - он сдвинулся к изножью, наклонился над ним и бережно, мимолетно касаясь губами и языком, принялся смахивать прилипшие к коже Франсуа бордовые лепестки.  
\- Ну я не знааю, скажи! - несколько нервно хихикнув, потребовал Франсуа. Верно истолковав намерения д'Арнье, и активно ерзая в попытках увернуться от щекочущих поцелуев, актер удачно столкнул на пол почти половину раздавленных и переломанных роз и вздохнул с облегчением: теперь кушетка стала куда более удобна для игр. Устроитель игрищ, его эминенция де Лансальяк, тоже вроде выглядел довольным - низко и глухо сопел, подавшись вперед и стараясь не упустить ни единой пикантной подробности. - Шарль, ну не мучай. Зачем эта штука?  
Шарль ухмыльнулся.  
\- Помнишь, куда я собирался привесить тебе сережку? - полюбопытствовал он и, очевидно, на случай, если Франсуа не помнит, погладил нужное место кончиком пальца, одновременно позволяя жемчужной нитке соскользнуть ему в пах. - Ну-ка примерь.  
Пригоршня гладких и холодных шариков скатилась по разгоряченной коже вниз, Франсуа замер - приподнявшись на локтях, приоткрыв рот, втягивая воздух быстрыми, частыми глотками. Моргая и неотрывно следя за тем, как пальцы Шарля приподнимают низку фальшивых жемчужин и начинают вить из нее спираль - спираль вокруг его наполовину приподнявшегося достоинства. Парочку последних жемчужин д'Арнье втиснул меж складками плоти вокруг головки, проделав это столь быстро и ловко, что Франсуа не успел почувствовать боли и испугаться, но испытав безграничное удивление и пробуждающееся сладкое, горячее томление под сердцем и в самом низу живота. Бусины чуть слышно соударялись, когда актер дышал или вздрагивал.  
Шарль с явным удовлетворением полюбовался содеянным, рассеянно потираясь щекой о согнутое колено Франсуа, а потом принялся томительно-нежно покусывать его за внутреннюю сторону бедра. Лансальяк засопел, как кузнечный мех, подлокотники кресла отчетливо захрустели в его пальцах - очевидно, преосвященный боролся с соблазном вмешаться.  
Франсуа бросило сперва в холод - ощутимый, такой, что даже онемели кончики пальцев на руках и ногах - сменившийся удушающим жаром и полнейшим нежеланием шевелиться. Он не упал, но неловко шлепнулся на спину, запрокинув голову и проводя языком по пересохшим губам. Жемчужины едва заметно перекатывались под кожей, терлись круглыми, неуловимо шероховатыми бочками об нее изнутри, в том нежном и почти недоступном местечке, куда прежде не попадали ни человеческие пальцы, ни какие-либо вещи. Это оказалось даже не восхитительно - это было безумно, Франсуа боялся шелохнуться или вздохнуть лишний раз, лишь бы не утратить это ощущение своей полной оторванности от мира, это возбуждение и обжигающе-нежные следы поцелуев-укусов д'Арнье. Он и не знал, что его можно довести до такого состояния - не всепожирающей похоти, как после пирожных со своеобразной начинкой, но полнейшей расслабленности всех чувств и мышц. Ощущения сосредоточились только в кончике поднявшегося столбиком достоинства и там, где кожи касались губы Шарля.  
Д’Арнье этого показалось недостаточно. Он ногтем втолкнул под напряженные складки плоти еще один шарик. Затянул низку, заставив ее упруго обвить живую колонну и чуть погрузиться в плоть, и потянул - туда-сюда.  
Франсуа взвыл. Не от боли, от яркой вспышки неизведанного удовольствия. Шарль трогал его языком между витками мерцающих бусин, коротко, вопросительно - что будет, если я сделаю так? Или вот так? Достоинство д’Арнье уже пришло в состояние готовности, напоминая о своих нуждах, когда Шарль невольно терся о складки свисающего с постели покрывала.  
Сохранять неподвижность и далее оказалось невозможно. Франсуа заметался, перекатывая голову по хрустящему вороху роз, не обращая внимания на запутавшиеся в волосах листья и лепестки, и судорожно вскрикивая, точно подстреленная влет птица. Нитка бусин то натягивалась так, что врезалась в кожу и из глаз брызгали невольные слезы, то неощутимо обмякала, вызывая приливы крови, от которых шумело в ушах. Усталость больше не имела значения, Шарль довел его до состояния легкой невменяемости, и Франсуа вертелся на скользком и влажном шелке, царапая его ногтями, поскуливая и то вжимаясь спиной и задиком в мягкость кушетки, то рывком приподнимаясь навстречу так горячо мучившему его языку д'Арнье. Когда он прогнулся в очередной раз, то был пойман - широкие ладони Шарля подхватили его под ягодицы, не позволяя опуститься обратно на кушетку. Пальцы раскрыли расселину между ягодицами, нащупывая заветную дырочку, и Шарль стал ласкать его языком уже там, удерживая трепещущее тело на весу.  
У Франсуа достало сдержанности, чтобы не заверещать в голос, но ограничиться судорожным, долгим и прерывистым стоном. Он замер в неудобном положении, дрожа от сдвоенного наслаждения - доставляемого языком Шарля и непристойно-нежным перекатыванием бусинок жемчуга под кожей, изнемогая и тая, чувствуя, как растекается лужицей сахарного сиропа. Шарль подталкивал его то вверх, то вниз, всякий раз вонзаясь в ноющую дырочку языком и насаживая его на себя, царя над его беспомощностью и желаниями. Франсуа был уверен, что сладостная пытка длилась долго, очень долго - пока он не начал сбивчиво и жалобно умолять о передышке, о крохотной передышке с возможностью перевести дух - но ему этого не позволили. Шарль сгреб его в охапку, без труда переворачивая и ставя на четвереньки посреди разворошенного ложа. Вталкивая в увлажненное слюной отверстие нечто твердое, холодно-каменное и ребристое.  
\- Мне... дай мне! - восхищенный, сдавленный шепот исходил из уст монсеньора Тулузского, у которого не хватало ни терпения, ни дыхания на то, чтобы высказаться более внятно. И то сказать, его пожелание было немудрено понять - преосвященный желал лично орудовать игрушкой, заполнившей сладкую дырочку падшего ангела, раз жесткая природа отказывала ему в удовольствии воткнуть туда его собственное орудие.  
Франсуа смутно осознавал, что вокруг него происходит некое перемещение, что ласкающая рука, властно распоряжавшаяся так мучительно и глубоко погрузившейся в его тело твердо-холодным предметом, сменилась. Толчки стали более сильными и настойчивыми, обдирая и безжалостно терзая нежную кожицу внутри, вынуждая вертеть бедрами и вскрикивать. Ладони гладили его по лицу и плечам, успокаивая, безмолвно убеждая расслабиться и потерпеть, и задыхающийся, хриплый голос над головой велел:  
\- Шарль, дай ему... Давай-давай, у него ведь такой сладкий ротик, верно?..  
Сильные пальцы провели по лицу Франсуа, оттянули нижнюю губу, чуть надавили под челюстью, вынуждая открыть рот. Штуковина между ягодиц безостановочно ходила туда-сюда, как взбивающий масло поршень, Франсуа чувствовал трущуюся о его задик горячую плоть - обильную, тяжело колыхавшуюся и податливо-мягкую. Лежавшая на затылке ладонь чуть надавила, меж приоткрытых, воспаленных губ протиснулось внушительных размеров навершие живого копья. Франсуа подавился и закашлялся, невольно языком пытаясь вытолкнуть чужеродный предмет, но пригибавшая его голову ладонь не позволяла отстраниться.  
Лансальяк, расчувствовавшись, принялся целовать мокрую от испарины спину Франсуа - что за маленькое сокровище этот месье Моран! - и одновременно продолжал безостановочно насаживать его на искусственный член, упиваясь видом растянутого отверстия и выпяченной попки, вилявшей в тщетных попытках сорваться с внушительной штуковины, а если чуть вытянуть шею и податься вперед, то можно даже рассмотреть, как достоинство Шарля входит в припухшие губы юноши, такого невинного, несмотря на два фаллоса, живой и каменный, заполнявшие его с двух сторон.  
При всем желании Франсуа не смог бы сейчас сделать для Шарля что-либо толковое, но от него этого и не требовалось - достаточно было лишь приподнимать и опускать голову, давясь, задыхаясь и демонстрируя преосвященному, что его повеление старательно исполняется. Шарль и сам незаметно удерживал его от попыток взять поглубже, придерживая за подбородок и порой чуть отодвигая в сторону. От перемешавшихся и слившихся воедино возбуждения, беспомощности и боли у Франсуа опять потекли слезы - не поддельные, являвшиеся силой упражнений, но настоящие, безостановочно катившиеся по щекам. Иногда Шарль вытирал их, но они катились снова и снова.  
Франсуа казалось, что его задница превратилась в ободранное и ошкуренное мясо, кровоточащее каждой жилкой.. Де Лансальяку это показалось недостаточным: Франсуа рывком раздвинули ноги, аж до хруста в копчике, и, не особо церемонясь, раздвинули половинки ягодиц, точно разломили спелый плод.  
Если бы месье Моран знал, что у архиепископа Тулузы последний раз естественным образом вставало лет пятнадцать тому, он был бы даже польщен. Но Франсуа не испытал ничего, кроме мгновенного облегчения, когда из его многострадальной задницы вынули холодную каменную игрушку, и дичайшего разочарования, когда на ее место принялись заталкивать мужскую снасть - спасибо, хоть живую и теплую. Франсуа бросил снизу вверх умоляющий взгляд на Шарля, безмолвно жалуясь на такое обращение - ну хоть ты меня пожалей! - и д'Арнье нежно погладил его по щеке, подался назад, освобождая его рот от своего присутствия, пока преосвященный вдохновенно копошился, не замечая ничего вокруг. Франсуа воспользовался передышкой, чтобы со всхлипом втянуть воздух - де Лансальяк куда увереннее действовал игрушкой, сейчас же ритм стал рваным, и оттого было еще неприятнее.  
Преосвященный дергал молодого человека туда-сюда, порой с силой прижимая к колыхавшемуся чреву и впиваясь пальцами в бедра с такой яростью, что к завтрашнему утру Франсуа ожидала целая россыпь синяков и мелких царапин. Он пытался уступать навязанному ритму, следовать ему, всхлипывая, подвывая и постанывая - и молча благодаря Шарля за милосердие и поддержку, за то, что тот продолжал удерживать его, смягчая толчки, не позволяя проехаться лицом по чудом уцелевшим розам. Лансальяк урчал, одышливо пыхтел, поддавая тяжелым и обширным задом, вбиваясь в покоренную расщелину и явно намереваясь получить от явленного ему чуда все возможное удовольствие. Ободряюще похлопывая Франсуа по ягодицам и спине, преподобный все подгонял и подгонял своего конька - пока наконец с низким, горловым урчанием не излился в него, совершив напоследок несколько могучих, судорожных рывков. От которых Франсуа окончательно потерял равновесие и упал, ткнувшись головой в колени Шарля, мелко и часто вздрагивая.  
Несколько мгновений де Лансальяк все еще нависал над ним в нелепой позе, и на лице его было написано такое блаженство, такой неподдельный восторг, будто он только что не совершил акт содомии, а получил известие об отмене Судного Дня.  
\- Мальчик мой, - дрожащим голосом промямлил его эминенция, - мальчик... мой... чудо...  
\- Восхвалим Господа, - едко отозвался Шарль, - а теперь слезьте с него, не видите - ему худо!  
Словно в подтверждение его слов Франсуа нелепо дернулся, надсадно перхая и словно пытаясь вытолкнуть что-то, застрявшее в горле - и едва успел свеситься с края кушетки, расставшись со своим скудным ужином и выплеснув его прямо на груду одежды. Судя по темно-алому цвету измаранного шелка - на сутану его преосвященства.  
Впрочем, де Лансальяк наверняка простил бы сейчас юному актеру даже попытку облегчиться по-малому прямо в туфли преподобного.  
Шарль осуждающе покачал головой, глядя на расплывающуюся в совершенно идиотской улыбке физиономию преосвященного:  
\- Не пойти ли вам отдохнуть, святой отец? Кажется, на сегодня достаточно - и вам, и ему.  
«Мне так точно достаточно», - Франсуа остался лежать неподвижно, подсунув кулак под голову и безучастно глядя куда-то перед собой. Во рту расплывался прогоркло-медный вкус, в заднице при малейшем движении словно проворачивали острый штырь - и поддерживало его только соображение о том, что сделка выполнена и договор исполнен. Пьеса принадлежит ему.  
\- Позаботься о нем, - распорядился архиепископ, не находя в себе сил оторвать взгляд от совершившего невозможное юноши. Нет, нет и нет, месье Моран больше не будет паясничать на сцене и побираться по благотворителям, теперь монсеньор Тулузский окончательно укрепился в своем желании заполучить его в свое личное и безраздельное пользование. Но, если для того, чтобы добиться послушания Франсуа Морана, достаточно всего лишь пары пощечин, то с Антуаном д'Арнье так просто не сладить. Великодушная мысль о том, что духовное дитя и преданный викарий тоже причастен к сегодняшнему великому событию, истаяла, как снег на солнце. - Помоги ему… одеться. Гости ждут.  
\- Вы намерены вернуться к гостям? - не поверил услышанному д'Арнье. - В таком… в таком состоянии?  
\- А что необычного в моем состоянии? - преподобный дернул шнур, вызывая прислугу. Привычную ко всему, знающую свое дело, вышколенную и не задающую лишних вопросов. - И, если на то пошло, в состоянии месье Морана? Твоими стараниями оно стало для него донельзя привычным - что ж, я благодарен тебе за это, сын мой. Ты отлично знаешь, что бриллианты для огранки сперва доверяют подмастерью - и лишь затем за них берется мастер. Признаю, ты был хорошим наставником, но… - де Лансальяк неопределенно повел рукой. - Если хочешь оказать месье Морану последнюю услугу, помоги ему привести себя в порядок и сопроводи в приемный зал. Там вроде бы затевались танцы, думаю, ему захочется принять участие в этой грешной забаве. И он будет просто счастлив, когда ты объявишь о том, что авторство столь понравившейся моим друзьям пьесы принадлежало не мне, а месье Морану. Ну же, Антуан. Не стой столбом, - монсеньор на удивление проворно для столь грузного человека нырнул в приготовленную для него свежую сутану. - Или ты оглох?  
\- Позволю себе заметить, что я не совсем уловил… смысл намерений вашей эминенции, - д'Арнье непроизвольно напрягся, чувствуя, что теряет опору под ногами. Франсуа приподнялся с осыпанной цветами кушетки, тяжело поворачивая голову туда-сюда, не понимая, что происходит.  
\- А тебе это и необязательно, - выцветшие серые глаза бестрепетно взглянули в разъяренные синие. - Я полагаю, сын мой, что ты засиделся в Тулузе, и оттого изрядно утратил в умственной живости. Завтра с утра ты отправляешься в Бордо - в тамошних монастырях давно нужно навести порядок, они совсем распустились. Присваивают вклады новообращенных, переписывают на себя завещания, забывают делиться доходами с епархией. Разберись и пресеки. И, кстати, если быстро управишься, можешь наведаться в родные края. Тебе там наверняка будут рады. И, Антуан… - преосвященный с неподдельной горестью вздохнул, - прежде чем открыть рот, подумай - стоит ли оно того? Мне будет невыразимо жаль расстаться с тобой. Сознавать, что твоя многообещающая карьера закончится в глухой горной деревушке, где всего населения - девять стариков, одна дряхлая старуха, две коровы и кошка. А все из-за какого-то мальчишки, - де Лансальяк развернулся в сторону Франсуа: - Никак вы умираете, месье Моран? У меня есть надежное средство вернуть вас к жизни. Пятьсот ливров ежемесячно - не в руки, иначе вы мгновенно их растратите, но на счет в солидном банке, с листом на предъявителя. И вдобавок - сколько угодно мелочи на ежедневные расходы. Стол, кров, пристойная одежда, библиотека, экипаж, возможность сочинять. Что, передумали отправляться на тот свет?  
Ошарашенный Франсуа взглянул на Шарля. Предложение было по-королевски щедрым. Но…  
«Девка, задирающая юбки в подворотне за два су - шлюха. Дама, берущая пятьсот ливров за визит - известная и уважаемая куртизанка... Кто ты, Франсуа Моран? Что ты такое?»  
Актер не знал, что ответить. Он надеялся на подсказку, но Шарль д'Арнье молча стоял, по-бычьи склонив голову и тяжело дыша.  
«Шарль, ты ведь купил меня. Мимоходом, ради забавы. Провести со случайным знакомым единственную ночь, утолить похоть и наутро выкинуть меня из головы. Но я что-то зацепил в тебе, а ты - во мне. Я люблю тебя, Шарль, но… Ты священник, я актер, между нами не может быть ничего общего, кроме разделенной постели. Ты научил меня, как преодолевать самого себя - и мне нужно жить дальше. Господи, как же я ненавижу себя самого».  
\- Месье Моран! - чуть повысил голос архиепископ. - Довольно изображать спящую красавицу на ложе из роз. Мои гости желают видеть вас. Я желаю получить ответ - и отец Антуан тоже желает, скоро все зубы сотрет до десен, скрипя ими.  
«Какие острые шипы у моих роз… Вонзающиеся прямо в сердце».


	3. Акт 2 "Господа авантюристы". Действие 1 "Ангелы и демоны".

Год 1775. Сентябрь.

Ночью над городом пронесся ветер. Стук ветвей по стеклу и жестяному подоконнику разбудил месье Морана. Миновали июль и август, лето уходило, осыпая провинцию созревшими плодами и дождями - шумными и быстрыми, урчавшими в водосточных трубах и бурными потоками извергавшимися из разинутых пастей медных драконов. Изнемогавший от жары город с нетерпением дожидался прихода осени, праздников виноградного сбора, начала нового театрального сезона и поры деревенских свадеб.  
Франсуа Моран лежал в темноте, укутавшись в атласное одеяло. Безучастно следя, как серые прямоугольники окон в обрамлении гардин наливаются призрачно-белой матовостью близящегося рассвета. Из темноты проступали отдельные предметы обстановки - угол шифоньера, изящный завиток на подлокотнике кресла, очертания стола. Теперь эти покои принадлежали ему, а он - он всецело принадлежал монсеньору де Лансальяку.  
Актер прекрасно сознавал продажность своего ремесла. Месье Моран не раз видел, как заключались сделки и чем оплачивались выгодные роли - но впервые ему довелось пройти через это самому. Никакие ванны с ароматическими порошками не могли смыть незримой грязи с его тела. Грязи, въевшейся и разъедающей душу исподволь, как ржавчина грызет железо. Долгими бессонными ночами Франсуа блуждал в запутанном и зловонном лабиринте собственной души, беспомощно пытаясь осознать - как же так вышло? Как из веселого, открытого, искренне влюбленного в жизнь и ее радости юнца он превратился в утонченно-замкнутое создание? Раньше актер вскакивал с первыми лучами солнца, теперь - подолгу валялся в постели. Отдых не приносил облегчения. Он ощущал себя разбитым, уставшим и вялым, слегка оживляясь только к вечеру, ожидая, когда за ним пришлют от монсеньора. Франсуа не хотелось читать - хотя в его распоряжении была огромная и со вкусом подобранная библиотека. Не хотелось писать - все, что выходило в эти месяцы из-под его пера, было преисполнено скучливой тоски.  
В первые дни пребывания в архиепископском дворце он вынашивал планы побега - пока не обнаружил, что за ним ненавязчиво, но пристально следят. Он хотел умереть, покончив с собой - но тут вмешалось здравомыслие. Упрямо и назойливо доказывая: не будь же глупцом, Франсуа! Кому из твоих знакомцев хотя бы раз в жизни подворачивался такой великолепный шанс? У тебя есть все, о чем может мечтать человек твоего происхождения и твоего ремесла! Ты хотел отыскать покровителя - ты его нашел, да еще какого! Тебе даровали крышу над головой, роскошный стол, наряды от дорогих портных и бездонный кошелек, откуда можно черпать полной горстью! Какого ляда ты жалуешься и скулишь?  
За любое покровительство необходимо платить, ибо никто не творит добро просто так, по склонности душевной. Франсуа расплачивался за роскошное проживание, еженощно потакая изобретательности его эминенции. Перезнакомившись со всеми образчиками обширной эротической коллекции монсеньора и привычно обнаруживая по утрам засохшие капли крови на изнанке шелкового нижнего белья. Повторить свой подвиг и самолично поиметь любимчика де Лансальяку удалось всего единожды, но преподобный показал себя требовательным и искушенным зрителем.  
Любимым представлением его высокопреосвященства была сценка с зеркалами. Актеру надлежало встать перед позолоченным трельяжем в рост человека, дотошно повторяющим всякое его движение, и постепенно разоблачаться. Когда на Франсуа оставались лишь чулки и сорочка, монсеньор заботливо подсовывал ему одну из своих игрушек. Обычно это был отлитый из бронзы и тщательно отшлифованный фаллос античной работы, которым месье Морану и надлежало удовлетворить себя. С надлежащей страстью и прилежанием, стонами и выразительными телодвижениями, дабы на сияющей зеркальной глади остались мутноватые разводы выплеснувшегося семени. Иногда преподобный язвительно интересовался, о ком мечтает в эти трогательные моменты его падший ангел - может, об отце Антуане? Так викарий в отъезде. Но когда-нибудь он непременно вернется в Тулузу. Ему будет приятно взглянуть на успехи бывшего подопечного. Только не забивай себе голову мечтами о любви, Франсуа. Это была всего лишь сделка. Оказавшаяся для тебя, сын мой, очень выгодной.  
Франсуа и сам не знал, как ему теперь относиться к Шарлю д'Арнье. Его тело помнило долгие, безумные ночи и беспечно-счастливые дни, прикосновения опытных рук и нежных губ. Его душа стремилась воссоединиться с первым мужчиной в жизни бродячего актера - показавшим ему, какой сладкой и головокружительной может быть любовь. Но рассудок упрямился. Рассудок напоминал: в злосчастный вечер д'Арнье не вымолвил ни слова протеста. Не попытался силой увести Франсуа из дворца, не выступил против своего патрона. Шарлю д'Арнье, как и месье Морану, нужно было делать карьеру и добиваться места под солнцем. Молодой викарий не стал портить хорошие отношения с высокопоставленным покровителем ради потрепанной чести какого-то фигляра погорелого театра. Д'Арнье склонил свою гордо посаженную голову, покорившись воле преосвященного - и уехал. А месье Моран остался, просыпаясь от чувства горькой утраты и бесконечного одиночества, машинально вытягивая руку - и находя на широкой постели лишь пустоту.  
Д'Арнье больше не было рядом. Был только монсеньор де Лансальяк с его неутолимой старческой похотью. Волей-неволей Франсуа пришлось вынужден признать, что вмешательство его эминенции изменило судьбу юного лицедея к лучшему. Он честно старался исполнять свои обязанности, не жаловался во время ночных игрищ, учась искусству изображать подлинную страсть и боль, умению доставлять удовольствие партнеру и поддерживать игривую беседу. Сознавая, что его шлифуют и гранят, словно найденный в рудных копях драгоценный камень, отсекая лишнее. Осмеливаясь роптать лишь когда его эминенция слишком уж усердствовал со своей живой забавой, забывая, что перед ним человек из плоти и крови. Порой дело доходило до оплеух - и Франсуа потом приходилось долго вымаливать прощение. Однажды монсеньор посулил высечь болтуна за неумеренное злоязычие - и выполнил свою угрозу, да так, что Франсуа потом несколько дней отлеживался кверху задницей, шипя сквозь зубы и изощряясь в проклятиях по адресу его эминенции.  
Театра тоже больше не было. После премьеры «Сердца тирана» де Лансальяк щедро расплатился с нанятыми актерами и распустил собранную труппу. Франсуа не знал, что сталось с ними - кокетливой белокурой Терезой и задумчиво-серьезной мадемуазель Годен. С исполнителем роли Британника, чернявым и лохматым Мари-Раймоном, любившим позубоскалить и в своем увлечении театральными страстями иногда производившим впечатление человека не от мира сего. С мадам Бассерив и месье Мэзоном, старшим над легионерами. Франсуа хотел вновь встретиться с этими людьми, которые помогли воплотить в жизнь его невероятный замысел. Надеялся опять выйти с ними на сцену - но монсеньор мягко воспрепятствовал любым намерениям месье Морана побывать в городе. Де Лансальяк совершенно не желал, чтобы его подопечный шатался по улицам и водил неподобающие знакомства. Он хотел, чтобы Франсуа всегда был у него под рукой. Составляя его преосвященству компанию за завтраками и обедами, развлекая беседами о высоком и самим фактом своего присутствия. Де Лансальяку нравилось мимоходом трепать Франсуа по щеке, запускать пальцы в его вьющиеся локоны, наблюдать за ним - даже когда Франсуа просто сидел за книгой, рассеянно перелистывая страницы, или печально созерцал сквозь окно бурление жизни на городской площади.  
Вот и сегодня, приглашенный к обеду, Франсуа безучастно вертел в пальцах чашечку тонкого фарфора с золотым ободком, не уделяя никакого внимания выставленному на стол обильному угощению. Облака разошлись, над Тулузой сияло безупречно-голубое осеннее небо. Франсуа видел скопление крыш и башен, темные купы зелени с пятнами первой желтизны. Стаю голубей, кружащих над подернутым благородной зеленоватой патиной куполом кафедрального собора Сен-Серпена.  
\- По какому поводу месье Моран изволит нынче быть не в духе? - де Лансальяк был чрезвычайно доволен своим приобретением. Покладистость и обучаемость Франсуа превосходили все ожидания, и его эминенция не стыдился поставить лишнюю свечку за здравие своего протеже. Ибо, в отличие от своих легкомысленных духовных детей, преподобный был куда более крепок в вере. - Кстати, у меня для тебя сюрприз. Вот только не знаю, сможешь ли ты оценить его по достоинству.  
\- Вы очень добры, но еще одного сюрприза длиной в пятнадцать дюймов, пусть даже украшенного чистой воды рубинами, я могу и не вынести, - с трагической сдержанностью в голосе откликнулся Франсуа, не отрывая взгляда от нежно-кремовых разводов пены в чашке. - Искушенность вашего преосвященства способна даже ангела повергнуть в трепет.  
Подобные беседы входили в курс игры-обучения: Франсуа надлежало дать достаточно изящный и язвительный ответ, не переходя границ приличия. Преосвященный считал, что месье Моран не слишком в этом преуспевает, давая выход врожденной желчности в ущерб подлинному остроумию.  
\- Тебе ли судить об искушенности ангелов, дитя мое? Впрочем, если ты не желаешь встречи с отцом Антуаном, то я велю передать ему на словах - ты сыт, одет и счастлив. И просишь впредь тебя не беспокоить, - с деланным безразличием пожал крутыми плечами монсеньор.  
«Шарль вернулся?! Шарль в Тулузе?!» - Франсуа едва не подпрыгнул на стуле, непроизвольно устремившись прочь из гостиной - но преосвященный слишком часто подстраивал ему подобные утонченные ловушки, дабы потом долго и занудливо попрекать в излишней горячности или несдержанности. Месье Моран аккуратно, не звякнув, поставил чашку на блюдце, и только потом невозмутимо отозвался:  
\- Не стану лгать, я рад его возвращению. Но, полагаю, его ждет уйма дел и исполнение обязанностей. Вряд ли он отыщет время для встреч со мной. Ведь это было - и прошло. Выше преосвященство слишком мудры, чтобы понапрасну ворошить прошлое. Конечно, если вы пожелаете и дадите свое разрешение, то я с удовольствием повидаюсь с… отцом Антуаном, - он выдержал паузу. - Но если вам это не угодно, рыдать ночами в подушку я не стану.  
\- С каждым днем ты становишься все умнее и умнее, - ободрительно покивал его эминенция. - Нет, я ничуть не против вашей встречи. Антуан хороший мальчик… правда, немного вздорный и колючий.  
\- Холодный, бездушный и расчетливый, - припечатал Франсуа, мысленно извинившись перед д’Арнье за столь нелестную характеристику. Он и хотел вновь увидеть Шарля, и боялся. Слишком нелепо, скомканно и болезненно оборвались связующие их нити. Слишком глубоко отпечатались в памяти признания Шарля в любви - признания, в истинности которых Франсуа теперь изрядно сомневался. Д'Арнье хотелось развеяться и уложить в свою постель красивого юнца. Ну, а пара ласковых слов только поспособствовала скорой победе над неискушенным месье Мораном.  
\- Не будь таким злюкой, - укорил де Лансальяк. - Так позвать его? Он в приемной, топочет между моими китайскими вазами. Того и гляди, от моей драгоценной коллекции останутся одни черепки.  
Убедившись в лояльности и преданности Франсуа, месье Роже мог позволить себе некоторое сочувствие к Антуану д'Арнье. Его старания избавили де Лансальяка от наиболее утомительной и раздражающей части сделки: убеждения месье Морана в том, что пребывание в постели старого больного человека в обмен на кругленькую сумму является делом весьма выгодным и почти богоугодным. Вспомнить хотя бы царя Давида с его юными наложницами.  
\- Как вам будет угодно, - благовоспитанно отозвался Франсуа. Чувствуя, как сердце проваливается куда-то в пятки.  
За время их разлуки Шарль д'Арнье почти не изменился. Разве что несколько осунулся, а под глазами залегли синеватые тени. Впервые Франсуа увидел любовника в облачении, подобающем его сану - плотный шелк сутаны слегка блестел и матово переливался, делая отца Антуана похожим на ожившую статую черного мрамора. Такую же холодную и бесстрастную, к которой боязно прикоснуться.  
Но и молодой человек за столом больше не походил на восторженного и слегка наивного юношу, которого д'Арнье встретил на тулузском Фестивале Цветов. Дикую лилию у лесного ручья углядел опытный садовник и перенес в оранжерею, где она расцвела - не беспечной и светлой, но темной, таинственно-призрачной красотой недосказанности. Опущенные ресницы, утекающий взгляд, ничего, кроме ровного и спокойного: «Здравствуйте, отец Антуан, с возвращением». Молодой человек из хорошей семьи, о котором никогда не подумаешь ничего дурного. Золотая лилия и мраморный лев. Фальшь и холод, куда подевалось то обжигающее тепло, которое разливалось по телу, стоило мельком соприкоснуться руками? Невесть отчего д'Арнье вспомнились давние времена и старший брат, навещавший его в колледже. Они с Камиллом сидели вот также, разделенные креслом наставника. Два мальчика, судорожно сцепивших руки на коленях и в нетерпении косившихся на часы в ожидании, когда истечет время встречи. Что, собственно, он ожидал увидеть? Монсеньор никогда не снисходил до того, чтобы обижать своих любимчиков понапрасну - не хочешь, пошел вон, уступив место следующему. Франсуа оказался благоразумен, о свидетельствовал румянец на нежно-смуглых щеках, алансонское кружево на манжетах и чулки со стрелками. Свиненочек отыскал себе сытную кормушку и довольно похрюкивал. Можно ли упрекать его за это? Разве не он сам внушил Франсуа Морану мысль о том, что все покупается и продается? Что ж, опыт торговли собой оказался весьма успешным.  
Франсуа было до чертиков стыдно и неловко, он старался как можно реже подавать голос, уткнувшись в чашку с кофе и страдая. Обличать Шарля в его отсутствие было куда проще и легче, чем когда он сидел рядом, только руку протяни. Но нельзя, нельзя выказывать свои истинные чувства, пусть преосвященный лишний раз убедится - чувственное наваждение сгинуло, его игрушка верна и безупречна. Нет, Франсуа не мог вычеркнуть из памяти все, что было между ними и д'Арнье, скомкать память о прошлом и выбросить в огонь, точно листок с неудавшимся сонетом, но был вынужден дать понять - он перешел в другие руки. И ему невыносимо сохранять ровный тон и поддерживать светскую беседу. Особенно под насмешливо-понимающим взглядом его эминенции и устало-снисходительным взором синих очей Шарля. Испытание оказалось Франсуа не по силам.  
Актер как раз собирался с духом, чтобы испросить у де Лансальяка позволения удалиться, когда за дверями гостиной что-то грохнуло и послышался жалобно-протестующий голос лакея. Позолоченные створки распахнулись настежь, под отчетливо-звонкое:  
\- Именем короля Франции!  
Троица за столом несколько оторопела. Монсеньор от удивления, кажется, даже выронил золотую ложечку, которой только что собирался добавить в свой утренний шоколад порцию корицы.  
В гостиную не вошел, но влетел, упруго чеканя шаг и терзая каблуками паркет, худощавый молодой человек, затянутый в черный с белым кантом и золотыми пуговицами мундир королевской полиции. Ростом и сложением незваный гость несколько уступал д'Арнье, держался с достоинством истинного аристократа, пребывающего к тому же при исполнении службы. Оглядев присутствующих цепкими, ясными глазами, он не спеша снял с головы шляпу - качнулись белые перья на тулье - и направился прямо к его высокопреосвященству. На черных и гладких волосах без следов пудры играли алые солнечные блики.  
\- Приказ его величества, - коротким, отточенным жестом визитер протянул монсеньору Тулузскому грамоту, перевитую лентой с большой сургучной печатью. - Де Ла Карваль, прокурор Шатле. Командирован королем для расследования уголовного преступления в Тулузе.  
Молодой прокурор стоял перед донельзя изумленным архиепископом спокойно, как тот, кто намерен исполнить свой долг, невзирая ни на какие препоны, и обвинить, невзирая на сан, титул, громкую фамилию и высокую должность при дворе.  
\- Дело не подлежит огласке, монсеньор. Но так как подозреваемые, предположительно, входят в круг ваших приближенных, вам придется терпеть мое безотлучное общество. Надеюсь, недолго.  
Ла Карваль позволил себе мимолетную улыбку, подчеркнув слово «безотлучное». Он не отступил и не отвел глаз, когда разгневанный архипастырь ожег его угрожающим взглядом.  
\- Расследование находится под личным контролем его величества и его высочества князя де Сомбрей, имеющего счастье доводиться вам племянником. Я и мои люди расположились во флигеле вашего дворца, так что позвольте вас поблагодарить за внимание к нуждам королевских слуг.  
Происходящее изрядно смахивало на любимые месье Мораном комедии нравов, если бы не упоминание Жоржа- Габриэля де Сомбрей, с которым д'Арнье был знаком и знал о его стойкой неприязни к дядюшке. Подвизавшемуся при дворе молодого короля де Сомбрею был чрезвычайно не по душе тот факт, что дядюшка-прелат с необыкновенной легкостью транжирит его наследство, прошу прощения, свое имущество. Князь с величайшим нетерпением ожидал, когда же преосвященный де Лансальяк наконец испустит дух. Судя по всему, нынче его терпение лопнуло.  
Приняв верительную грамоту, монсеньор привычным жестом сунул ее в руки Шарлю - мол, ознакомься. В последнее время у Шарля было много поводов к размышлениям о долге, любви, преданности и одиночестве, но бросать монсеньора в столь трудной жизненной ситуации на произвол судьбы было недостойно. Сломав печати, д'Арнье пробежал глазами по тексту. Скверные предчувствия его не обманули - на всесильного архиепископа Тулузы были вот-вот готовы обрушиться крупные неприятности.  
Д'Арнье аккуратно свернул похрустывающий лист дорогой бумаги. На свет Божий вновь всплыла грязная история с доморощенными поклонниками Люцифера. Лет десять тому в Тулузе по этому поводу вспыхнуло несколько небольших, но жарких скандалов. Двух знатных девиц упекли в монастырь, служившего черную мессу каноника потихоньку спихнули в Гвиану, проповедовать неграм на плантациях. Одного молодого человека из хорошей семьи выловили безнадежно мертвым из волн Гаронны, а четверо респектабельных горожан сгинули невесть куда. Засим инцидент был исчерпан, и поминать его в разговоре считалось дурным тоном. Репутация де Лансальяка тогда не пострадала, хотя преподобному было сделано несколько деликатных внушений из Парижа и Рима с призывом строже блюсти порядок во вверенной ему провинции.  
\- Дело о человеческих жертвоприношениях, ваше преосвященство, и о поклонении дьяволу, - прокомментировал он содержание столичного послания, спокойно глядя в агатово-черные глаза королевского прокурора. Тот едва ли не землю рыл в предвкушении громкого расследования, что увенчает его лаврами и принесет вечную благодарность де Сомбрея.  
Давая подчиненному архиепископа время ознакомиться с приказом короля, а самому святому отцу - придти в себя, Ла Карваль отступил назад, остановившись возле глубокого кресла и облокотившись на спинку. Сесть его не пригласили. Он - навязчивый и незваный гость в доме его преосвященства. Но вести себя с монсеньором, как с главным кандидатом в подозреваемые, прокурор пока что не хотел. Пусть пребывает в неведении, пока не обнаружит необдуманным поступком свою черную сущность. Ведь арест столь знатной персоны возможен только при наличии неоспоримых улик и показаний надежных свидетелей… Так, свидетели. Они же домочадцы.  
Ла Карваль еще раз пристально взглянул на присутствующих в гостиной. Молодой аббат мужественной наружности, более присутствующей капитану гвардии, нежели смиренному священнослужителю, и годами почти ровесник прокурору. Юнец лет двадцати, хорошенький, как Рафаэлев ангел, и нарядный, как куколка. Видимо, из сонма грешных херувимчиков, которыми обожает окружать себя его стареющее преосвященство. Молодой прокурор незаметно скривился, припомнив сведения, которыми его снабдила полиция Тулузы.  
\- Ваше высокопреосвященство, - обратился он к духовному отцу славного города Тулузы, - как я понимаю, мое внезапное появление оторвало вас от трудов на благо общины. Может быть, вы представите мне ваших собеседников?  
\- Разумеется, - де Лансальяк горестно-раздраженно покачал головой, как бы говоря: «За что мне ниспосланы эти мучения?» - Отец Антуан д'Арнье, мой викарий. Месье Франсуа Моран, мой… воспитанник.  
Шарль благосклонно осенил месье Ла Карваля крестным знамением:  
\- Мир вам, сын мой.  
\- Благодарю, отец мой, - прокурор едва не расхохотался. Обращение к ровеснику «сын мой» покоробило его столичный слух. Меж равными по возрасту было принято обращение «брат мой» или «сестра моя», светские же люди обращались к священнослужителям «ваше преподобие». Впрочем, где сейчас та столица? Он в провинции, а тут свои нравы и свои порядки.  
\- Месье Моран, - обернулся Ла Карваль к испуганно притихшему юнцу, - позвольте справиться о вашем возрасте.  
\- Мне двадцать три, месье прокурор, - не поднимая глаз, отозвался «воспитанник». Столичный высокий чиновник казался ему человеком опасным... и себе на уме. Лучше держаться от него подальше. Впрочем, когда беседа закончится, де Лансальяк распорядится насчет дальнейшей участи своего подопечного. Франсуа с некоторым облегчением подумал: может, его переселят куда-нибудь другое место, чтобы глаза не мозолил? Теперь преподобному станет куда сложнее потакать своим тайным склонностям.  
Известие о том, что его преосвященство замешан в деле о дьяволопоклонничестве, Франсуа Морана не удивило и не слишком поразило. С этими черными мессами во славу сатаны в последнее время все словно с ума посходили. Старшие товарищи мсье Морана в ответ на подобные сплетни презрительно кривились и уверяли, мол, благородное сословие с жиру бесится. Чего им в жизни не хватает, чтобы черта выкликать и под хвостом ему вылизывать? Если и де Лансальяк окажется из таких... Будет очень неприятно. Главное, не оказаться бы замешанным - архиепископ Тулузский в любом случае выкрутится и откупится, а вот пригретому им по доброте душевной «воспитаннику» может и нагореть. Так, на всякий случай. Должен же кто-то оказаться виновным.  
\- Смею вас заверить, месье де Ла Карваль, что окажу вашему следствию всяческое содействие. Однако уверен, что факты, сообщенные его величеству князем де Сомбрей, являются в значительной мере преувеличенными и искаженными, - де Лансальяк тем временем, близоруко щурясь, детально знакомился с документом, переданным Шарлем. - Последний вопиющий случай имел место около десяти лет назад. Я могу поручиться за чистоту моей паствы.  
\- Его величество тоже надеется на это, святой отец, - слегка поклонился преподобному Ла Карваль. - Однако десять лет назад расследование завершено не было, а сейчас королю донесли о новых фактах человеческих жертвоприношений в городе... Государь обеспокоен, нерасторопность прошлого следствия может подорвать авторитет и светских и церковных властей. Князь де Сомбрей в своем докладе его величеству подчеркнул недопустимость замалчивания сего дела, пусть даже виновными окажутся люди, принадлежащие к сливкам общества.  
Прокурор говорил спокойно, почти доверительным тоном, щекоча нервы архиепископа показным расположением и дружелюбием. Ему было интересно разобраться, что представляет собой месье де Лансальяк. Ла Карваль пытался найти в лице его эминенции хоть что-то, указывающее на кровожадные склонности, но не находил. Перед ним сидел старый, обрюзгший бонвиван, сильно испуганный, но ушлый - такого голыми руками не возьмешь. Впрочем, как не единожды говаривал собаку съевших в этих делах мэтр Тарнюлье, внешность обманчива. Самый благообразный человек может оказаться дьяволом во плоти! Тем более, что одним из великосветских пороков его высокопреосвященство страдал уж слишком явно. Нелепая попытка выставить великовозрастного любовника «воспитанником» была первой оплошностью монсеньора Тулузского, которой молодой прокурор не замедлил воспользоваться:  
\- Месье Моран, - Ла Карваль вновь повернулся к вздрогнувшему «воспитаннику», - стало быть, вы совершеннолетний... Чем зарабатываете на жизнь, если не секрет?  
Шарль чуть склонил голову, наблюдая за реакцией Франсуа. Королевский прокурор обнаружил слабое место, и теперь будет неумолимо раз за разом бить в него, пока не получит результата. Главное для маленького месье Морана теперь убедительно сыграть роль «мы бедные, но честные».  
«Изображаю подстилку!» - мысленно огрызнулся Франсуа, в поисках поддержки скосившись на д'Арнье - но тот опять напустил на себя холодность. Да и чем бы Шарль мог ему помочь - подсказать нужный ответ? Соврать? Несложно, да только врать нужно с умом и зная здешние хитросплетения, не то потом сам запутаешься в собственной лжи. Ответить честно, назвав вещи своими именами? У столичного прокурора есть множество способов выяснить истинное положение дел. Похоже, тот и сам все прекрасно понимает, в черных глазах блестит брезгливое ехидство. Его преосвященство совсем голову потерял от безнаказанности, а кому расплачиваться за чужие грехи, спрашивается?  
Нет, лучше уж сказать правду и посрамить дьявола.  
\- Я актер, - коротко и безупречно вежливо ответил Франсуа.  
\- Судя по вашему интересу к личности месье Морана, он и есть на сегодняшний момент ваш главный подозреваемый, месье Карваль? - скупо улыбнулся Шарль, нарочито игнорируя аристократическое «де Ла Карваль». Прокурор отмолчался, мысленно одобрив месье Морана. Голосок дрогнул, но под сутану покровителю юнец не полез. Храбрится, молодец.  
\- Это хорошо, месье Моран, - улыбнулся уголками губ Ла Карваль, - не сомневаюсь, что его высокопреосвященство с удовольствием принимает ваши услуги в качестве чтеца и декламатора. Уверяю, только в лучших домах Парижа сии обязанности исполняют профессиональные актеры...  
Послышался облегченный вздох. Преосвященный аж руку к сердцу приложил, счастливо отдуваясь: залетный прокурор отчего-то сам помог ему выкрутиться из некрасивой ситуации. А Ла Карвалю просто стало жаль мальчишку, всего лишь… Прокурор на минуту поддался состраданию и теперь укорял себя за это. Впрочем, он не любил быть беспощадным с теми, кто не мог достойно парировать его удар. А тут - всего лишь бессловесная живая игрушка богатого вельможи. Однако к месье Морану тоже стОит приглядеться - в тихом омуте черти водятся. Даже он может оказаться не тем, чем представляется с первого взгляда.  
Его эминенция испытал облегчение, Франсуа - нарастающее беспокойство. Он совершенно не хотел оказаться в числе подозреваемых невесть в чем, понимая - это только начало. Прокурор Шатле наверняка пожелает с ним побеседовать об обстановке в доме архиепископа и о его покровителе де Лансальяке. Добиваясь тех ответов, которые ему нужны. Но ведь подобное абсурдное обвинение не может быть правдой? Месье Роже не лишен недостатков, но не до такой же степени, чтобы рисовать ночами в подвале пентаграммы кровью невинноубиенных младенцев и своеручно резать черных козлов серебряным ножом.  
Франсуа стало не по себе. В попытке разрядить обстановку он подумал, что было бы неплохо проявить гостеприимство. Актер протянул руку к серебряному колокольчику, вопросительно глянул на де Лансальяка. Монсеньор поколебался, кивнул. Звонок, появившийся на столе лишний прибор, важного гостя пригласили к столу. Франсуа поневоле украдкой улыбнулся ситуации: подозреваемые угощают своего будущего дознавателя. Как символично.  
Преосвященный, меж тем, изрядно нервничал. В епархии давно все шло по принципу: «Живи сам и давай жить другим». Такое положение всех устраивало. Любезный и светский архиепископ Тулузский нравился людям гораздо больше какого-нибудь замшелого римского мракобеса. Он был достаточно красноречив, исправно выполнял пастырские обязанности, а если и спал с мальчиками, то выбирал не моложе восемнадцати, никого не принуждал и не насиловал. К слабостям его эминенции в Тулузе относились как к своеобразному праву феодала - кому-то охота портить чужих невест в брачную ночь, а кому-то - женихов... И вот снегом на голову объявился этот Ла Карваль. Наверняка не столько для того, чтобы бороться с ересью, сколько для того, чтобы скомпрометировать его с ног до головы!  
Хозяин дворца вкушал пищу в полном молчании, погрузившись в невеселые думы. Его секретарь и... декламатор тоже не поднимали глаз от своих тарелок. Ла Карваль прокручивал в голове сведения, которые представил ему о примечательной троице полицейский департамент провинции. Шеф департамента, правда, прислал поначалу столь умилительно-выспреннее досье на монсеньора де Лансальяка, что прокурор, хмыкнув, поинтересовался: не произведен ли месье Роже в сан святого великомученика уже при жизни?  
Пришлось упомянуть имя князя де Сомбрей. Спасовав перед столичным прокурором, местная полиция вылила на Ла Карваля целый ушат помоев о веселом и легкомысленном пастыре Тулузской епархии, и подробностях его смиренной жизни. Викарий отец Антуан, он же шевалье Шарль д'Арнье, играл в ней отнюдь не последнюю роль, в чем прокурор уже наглядно убедился. Заносчивый аристократ смотрел на прокурора волком и, казалось, считал каждый кусок хлеба, съеденный гостем за этим столом. Кто он? Сводник? Поставщик малолетних жертв? Темная личность. Откровенно пренебрегает уставами Церкви, носит светскую одежду, знает в Тулузе всех и каждого, исполняет подозрительные поручения своего патрона…  
\- Позвольте осведомиться, монсеньор, - обратился Ла Карваль к архиепископу, - не будете ли вы столь любезны попросить отца Антуана показать мне город и его окрестности? Конечно, с таким поручением мог бы справиться любой из ваших людей, но я доверяю мудрости и проницательности святых отцов более, чем кому бы то ни было, даже полицейским. Миссия моя может оказаться небезопасной, мне бы не хотелось подвергать превратностям судьбы ваших слуг. Отец же Антуан обладает выправкой настоящего военного и, я уверен, ловко владеет шпагой... Конечно, если он не будет против.  
\- Отец Антуан с удовольствием примет участие в ваших изысканиях, - заверил прокурора де Лансальяк, не обременяя себя тем, чтобы поинтересоваться мнением самого д’Арнье. - Несмотря на свой сан, отец Антуан весьма энергичный молодой человек и будет вам достойным спутником. Не так ли, сын мой?  
\- Счастлив представлять вашу особу в ходе следствия, монсеньор, - церемонно откликнулся Шарль, тонко проведя разницу между представителем архиепископа и обычным участником охоты на ведьм. - С чего вы планируете начать, месье Ла Карваль?  
«С вашего допроса», - едва не выпалил молодой прокурор, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
\- Завтра утром мы наведаемся туда, где, по имеющимся сведениям, была убита последняя жертва идолопоклонников, - сдержанно ответил он. - Нас будут сопровождать жандармы.  
О присутствии в гостиной месье Морана, кажется, все позабыли. Оно и к лучшему. Франсуа тихонько сидел, внимая разговорам и пытаясь сообразить: клевета или правда то, что он только что услышал о монсеньоре? В Париже обвинения сочли достаточно весомыми, чтобы прислать аж прокурора Шатле. Может, здесь, в Тулузе, и в самом деле происходит нечто из ряда вон выходящее? Только он все равно ничего не знает и не может разузнать. Ведь ему теперь вообще запретят высовываться даже за пределы его апартаментов...  
Или разрешат? Архиепископу позарез нужно подчеркнуть, что его отношения с месье Мораном чисты, как снег, и совершенно лишены порочной подоплеки. Стало быть, он не будет удерживать Франсуа под замком! Есть шанс вырваться на свободу!  
\- Отец д’Арнье, можно мне с вами? - осторожно заикнулся Франсуа.  
Выражение лица Шарля сделалось донельзя кротким и благочестивым:  
\- Прежде всего, месье Моран, вам следовало обратиться с этой просьбой не ко мне, а к месье прокурору. Который, если я правильно понимаю, несет личную ответственность за ход и результаты следствия. Кроме того, я не уверен, что вашей чувствительной, тонкой натуре человека искусства стоит сталкиваться с возможными малоприятными картинами.  
«Гад язвительный, отомстил, да-а?!» - Франсуа чуть не сорвался, имея целью выпалить в безупречно очерченную физиономию Шарля д’Арнье все, что «чувствительная и тонкая натура» думает о нем. Причем желательно так, чтобы до святого отца дошел весь глубинный смысл, плавность, богатство и образность истинно простонародной речи. Однако актер сдержался:  
\- Как подобает человеку искусства, я должен видеть и знать жизнь во всех ее проявлениях, включая не только изысканные и приятные взору, но и обыденные. Полагаю, та картина, что ожидает нас, не будет уж настолько малоприятной и отталкивающей, чтобы я не сумел ее пережить, - он оторвал взгляд от чистой тарелки и серебряных приборов, взглянув на столичного визитера и машинально поразившись тому, какие темные и яркие у Ла Карваля глаза. - Вы ведь не возражаете, господин прокурор? Обещаю не мешать и не встревать.  
\- Месье Моран не ребенок, - холодно проговорил Ла Карваль, - да и окровавленных младенцев мы там не найдем. Если его высокопреосвященство не займет месье Морана исполнением его обязанностей, он может ехать с нами.  
Шарль вскинул руки в оборонительном жесте:  
\- Господа, я всего лишь попытался озвучить голос рассудка. Который должен был бы подсказать вам, месье Ла Карваль, что нет смысла собираться на место преступления, как на пикник, приглашая всех желающих по принципу «чем больше, тем веселее». Но, возможно, нам следует сменить тему беседы на что-нибудь, более приличествующее трапезе. Вы впервые в Тулузе, месье Ла Карваль?  
Шарль старательно игнорировал Франсуа, надеясь, что это хоть немного защитит его от любопытства дознавателя.  
\- Святой отец, - Ла Карваль был сама любезность, - уверен, монсеньор архиепископ понимает, что ежели прокурор парижского Шатле зовет кого-то на прогулку, то это лишь ради экономии времени на опрос незначительных свидетелей. Я всякую минуту пребываю при исполнении обязанностей, возложенных на меня его величеством.  
Не дожидаясь ответа надутого аристократа д’Арнье, прокурор встал, поклонился хозяину дворца и покинул гостиную, сославшись на крайнюю занятость.  
Его эминенция со звоном швырнул вилку и нож на блюдо с едва початым куском мясного пирога - присутствие Ла Карваля напрочь отбило ему аппетит:  
\- Это неслыханно! На сей раз Габриэль перешел все границы в стремлении мне насолить!  
Едва за грозным блюстителем правосудия захлопнулась дверь, а преподобный высказал свое сугубое неудовольствие обрушившейся на него бедой, месье Моран чуть приподнялся со своего места:  
\- Полагаю, мне тоже будет лучше удалиться, ваше высокопреосвященство. Возможно, здесь прозвучит что-то, о чем мне лучше не знать. Мне бы вообще не хотелось оказаться замешанным в подобной истории...  
«…разгребайте ее сами!» - яснее ясного читалось в устремленном на преподобного сердитом и встревоженном взгляде актера. Франсуа не слишком сочувствовал патрону, полагая того достаточно богатым и влиятельным человеком, чтобы единым мановением пальца одолеть всех врагов и интриганов.  
\- Полагаю, Франсуа, тебе лучше посидеть и послушать, - холодно проговорил Шарль, взглядом пригвождая вознамерившегося ускользнуть актера к месту. - Хотя бы из чувства признательности к монсеньору.  
Лансальяк слабо улыбнулся ему:  
\- Я всегда знал, что ты хороший мальчик, Антуан.  
\- От меня в данном случае мало толку, но раз вы настаиваете, - Франсуа опустился обратно на стул. - Моя признательность монсеньору беспредельна, но выражается несколько в иных формах, нежели тесное общение со столичными прокурорами. Я верю в способность его высокопреосвященства справиться без моей помощи. И в то, что возводимые на него обвинения есть не более чем клевета завистников, не способная долго продержаться. Но я остаюсь и слушаю.  
\- Видишь ли, мой ангел, - болезненно поморщился архиепископ, - это не совсем клевета… Боже, что я несу. Антуан, объясни ему.  
\- Я думаю, ты не сомневаешься в том, что монсеньор никоим образом не причастен к ритуальным убийствам, и это - чистой воды гнусные измышления, - медленно и отчетливо выговорил д'Арнье. - Однако десять лет тому в Тулузе действительно служили черную мессу. Возможно, служат и сейчас, хотя монсеньор всеми силами старался искоренить эту мерзость.  
\- Ого! - Франсуа поперхнулся воздухом, искренне изумившись услышанному. - Воистину, дыма без огня не бывает. При всем том, что город фактически принадлежит вашему преосвященству, вы и городская жандармерия не в силах отыскать виновных? Или кто-то не желает, чтобы их нашли? - актер заметил ледяные взгляды преосвященного и Шарля, но стоял на своем: - Я часто слышал о том, якобы такое развлечение под силу лишь богатым и знатным людям. Место, жертва, обстановка, секретность - это требует больших денег, связей и возможностей. Бедняки редко просят что-то у неба или ада, так что... - он пожал плечами.  
\- Так что де Сомбрей решил это использовать в своих интересах, - Шарль рассеянно поигрывал серебряной ложечкой. - И наши головы свалился бравый месье Ла Карваль, преисполненный рвения и азарта. Очень возможно, что он, как добрый католик и слуга его величества, на самом деле хочет раскрыть преступление. Но существуют почти равные шансы на то, что деятельного прокурора купили с потрохами и сказали «ату!»  
\- Но преступление-то действительно существует или его выдумали в Париже? - желал знать Франсуа. Не получив ответа, досадливо скривился: - Послушайте, господа, я ведь хотел уйти. Вы сами потребовали, чтобы я остался. Так теперь раскрывайте тайны, ибо нельзя быть посвященным во что-то наполовину. Чего вы опасаетесь, месье Роже? - он повернулся к приунывшему и явно павшему духом архиепископу. - Что прокурор Ла Карваль раскроет - вернее, состряпает, как ему и поручено - никогда не существующее преступление, обвинив вас или кого-то из ваших близких в соучастии? Тогда почему бы вам не обскакать его, преподнеся преступника в Париж на блюдечке в обход прокурора? Вы знаете здесь всех и вся, все грехи и все тайны. Неужели вы не в силах изловить настоящих преступников, которые не дают вас покоя?  
\- Дитя мое, я рублю головы этой гидры на протяжении всего моего срока управления диоцезом, - преосвященный накрыл ладонь Франсуа своей, погладил, как другие гладят зверушку, чтобы успокоиться и сосредоточиться. - И каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что все закончено, что выполота с корнем последняя сорная трава, пропадает очередной ребенок, гибнет очередная невинная душа и все начинается снова...  
\- Так может, остается в живых человек, который управляет этой катавасией? Или его ученики - последователи? Или просто людям кажется, что так легко выклянчить что-то в обмен на жертву? - Франсуа умолк, подумав, что сам тоже получает что-то в обмен на то, что жертвует своей честью и достоинством. Актер взглянул на де Лансальяка, спросив: - Что вы намерены делать? Д’Арнье поедет завтра на место преступления, это я понял... Прокурор заявил, что желает видеть меня - что мне ему сказать, правду? Я ведь со всех сторон вызываю подозрения…  
\- Не имею представления, - де Лансальяк вздохнул, - возможен любой из предложенных тобой вариантов. Дело в том, что я никогда не сообщал об этом выше, не желая, чтобы сюда понаехали дознаватели и пыточники. Я не любил ни одну женщину, а ее - люблю, мою Тулузу... Как можно отдать ее на допрос с пристрастием?  
\- Никак нельзя, - без размышлений согласился Франсуа. - Если дело обстоит настолько скверно, даму нужно спасать. Но как? Каким образом?  
\- Добрый месье Ла Карваль спасет Тулузу, - не без яда отозвался Шарль, - а кто позаботится о вас, монсеньор?  
Он оставил в покое ложечку и откинулся на спинку стула:  
\- Что касается Франсуа, то многим еще памятен Цветочный фестиваль этого лета и его второе место. Нет ничего странного в том, что вы взяли юное дарование под свое крыло. Думаю, эта версия вполне устроит месье прокурора.  
\- Что касается самого его высокопреосвященства, он всегда и повсюду на виду, и его не в чем упрекнуть, - подхватил Франсуа. - Что ж, будем придерживаться этого... а все остальное, похоже, нынче в руке Божьей… Кто такой этот де Сомбрей, если не секрет?  
\- Неблагодарная гадина! - с неожиданной энергией рявкнул де Лансальяк. - Смерти моей хочет! Вот ему, а не наследство! - архиепископ продемонстрировал крайне непристойный жест.  
\- Жорж-Габриэль де Сомбрей - сын младшей сестры монсеньора. Весьма влиятельное лицо при дворе, - перевел д'Арнье.  
\- А-а, - понятливо закивал Франсуа. - Денежка-денежка, как ты нам дорога. Когда умрет богатый дядя, мы спляшем на его могиле и славно заживем. Что ж, влиятельное лицо и впрямь может себе позволить клеветнические измышления, которые нельзя ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть.  
Де Лансальяк замахал на актера руками: мол, не трави душу, изощряясь в предположениях, и удрученно распорядился:  
\- Поди куда-нибудь. Будь умницей, не шатайся без нужды по коридорам. Антуан, останься, ты мне нужен. Как прошла твоя поездка?..  
Беседа святых отцов затянулась до позднего вечера, когда за окнами сгустились сумерки и на небе робко замерцали первые звезды. Ноги сами принесли д'Арнье сюда, к запертой двери с золотыми арабесками: соблазн, приправленный насущной необходимостью объясниться, взял верх.  
\- Франсуа, открой. Нам надо поговорить.  
С той стороны донеслось невнятное «пшелтыкчерту». Шарль настойчивее дернул дверь, пригрозив:  
\- Если не откроешь, я влезу через окно.  
Угроза возымела действие: месье Моран повернул задвижку, впустив д'Арнье в свою цитадель и напряженно косясь в сторону незваного гостя. Шарль прекрасно знал эти покои, в свое время он тоже занимал их, и тогда обстановка соответствовала его характеру - роскошно-элегантная, немного вычурная. Теперь здесь все полностью переменилось, интерьер был подобран под месье Морана - небрежно-светлый и изящный.  
\- И что вам теперь угодно, отец Антуан?  
Франсуа не успел договорить, ибо оказался в его объятиях быстрее, чем сам д'Арнье сообразил, что делает. Жажда, беспощадно снедавшая его все время разлуки, требовала немедленного утоления. Он почти не слышал возмущенных протестов Франсуа, донельзя изумленный осознанием того, насколько истосковался по актеру. По аромату его волос и тела, по его гибкости и упрямству, даже по его яростному и бесполезному сопротивлению, которое д'Арнье ничего не стоило сломить - но Шарль предпочел с болезненной гримасой разжать руки. От неожиданности Франсуа шарахнулся назад, отпрыгнув за внушительного вида кресло-качалку, обитую светлым шелком в цветочек, и оттуда выкрикнув едва ли не в голос:  
\- Чего тебе от меня надо? Я же сказал - не хочу видеть тебя!  
\- Для начала я бы хотел, чтобы ты перестал орать… - невесть отчего д'Арнье тешил себя ложными надеждами, что прием будет иным.  
\- Я не ору! - до Франсуа дошло: он противоречит сам себе. Актер чуть понизил голос. - И я бы не орал, если бы ты сюда не вломился! Ты… ты оставил меня, сам растолковал, что так будет лучше - ну так вот тебе итоги твоих разумных слов! - истерическое возбуждение накатило и схлынуло, заставив Франсуа чувствовать себя опустошенным и обиженным. К чему теперь эти объятия? Шарль передал его в другие руки, как ненужную вещицу, а теперь снова пытается предъявить на него права? Да, им было хорошо, им было очень хорошо вместе - но обстоятельства изменились, и месье Моран теперь является чужой собственностью - Шарль, я пытаюсь не злиться на тебя, но ты показал мне, какой может быть обеспеченная жизнь, и я… я не устоял. Таков был мой первый шаг к падению, второй и третий дались уже значительно легче… - он сгорбился, словно пытаясь стать меньше и незаметнее.  
Д'Арнье одним движением руки отодвинул тяжелую качалку в сторону - полозья скрипнули по ворсу ковра.  
\- Франсуа. Моя Лилия. Я не умоляю о прощении - но, пожалуйста, постарайся понять и меня. Я ведь бросил тебя не в темному лесу с разбойниками, и без единого су в кармане, а…  
\- Да я уже давно все понял, - устало вздохнул актер. - У тебя есть свои оковы и свои границы, за которое опасно переступать. Тебе тоже дорог свой кусок хлеба и крыша над головой. Ты желал мне добра и не мог ссориться со своим покровителем. Все получилось так, как оно получилось. Некого винить. Просто мне… мне было очень горько. И одиноко.  
Он не стал вырываться, когда д'Арнье сделал вторую попытку обнять его - на этот раз очень бережно и осторожно - но и не отвечал. Просто стоял с безвольно опущенными вниз руками и допустив единственную вольность - уткнувшись лбом под изгиб ключицы Шарля. Вновь ощутив такое знакомое тепло кожи под тонкой тканью рубашки и невесть почему задрожав, хотя в гостиной было отнюдь не холодно. Этот жест был исполнен усталости и безмолвной мольбы о пощаде, и д'Арнье, неплохо изучивший язык тела, понял без слов: не дразни меня, не обещай того, что я никогда не получу…  
Со вздохом Шарль обхватил актера обеими руками, прижал к груди, привычно спрятал лицо в каштановой гривке, вдыхая аромат Франсуа, аромат лилий, таинственный и неподдельный, пробивающийся сквозь душный букет чужих духов, дорогого мыла и кофе с пряностями. Хорошо было даже просто так, молча стоять посреди комнаты.  
\- У меня все хорошо, - как заклинание повторил Франсуа. - Все хорошо, просто я устал... Не понимаю, отчего. У меня все хорошо. Монсеньор добр ко мне, насколько он способен проявлять доброту, и я никогда прежде не жил так роскошно, как сейчас - но порой я устаю быть безупречно вежливым и любезным... - он наконец пошевелился, обнимая Шарля за талию, чувствуя его горячее дыхание, ерошившее локоны. - Свезло, да? Свезло так, что дальше просто некуда, - он прижался к Шарлю сильнее, не в силах справиться с разом нахлынувшими воспоминаниями, от которых перехватило горло. Разноцветные искры фейерверка, дождем осыпающиеся в темную речную воду, и раскинувшийся в ночи огромный город. Кружевная тень каштановой листвы, теплая земля под босыми ногами. Признания в любви - вроде бы в шутку, вроде бы всерьез… Неужели Шарль до сих пор желает его - после всего, что было? Франсуа по-прежнему любил этого человека, так неожиданно возникшего в его жизни, любил как умел, не в силах отказаться от своей любви.  
\- Шарль. Отнеси меня в постель, пожалуйста.  
Д'Арнье бережно подхватил его руки, опустил на стеганое атласное одеяло, присел в ногах.  
\- Это пройдет, Франсуа. Это бывает - пройдет.  
\- Конечно, пройдет, - печально и понимающе согласился Франсуа. Перекатился набок, лукаво блеснул глазами: - Останешься? Без шумных игр и страстей, просто... просто разделенная постель. Иди сюда, - он приглашающе похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. - Забирайся. Пусть хоть вечер закончится хорошо, потому что завтра нас точно ждет нервотрепка.  
Шарль не заставил себя просить дважды - разулся, распустил завязки на сутане, растекшейся по ковру лужицей черного лунного света, улегся рядом. Нащупал руку Франсуа, прижал ее к губам:  
\- Я не представлял, что все так обернется. Веришь?  
\- Стараюсь, - Франсуа приподнялся на локте, перегнувшись через лежащего Шарля, задул лампу и скользнул обратно. Он не отобрал руку, наоборот, придвинулся ближе, ероша другой ладонью львиную гриву д'Арнье.  
\- Ну что ты вытворяешь, - с мягкой укоризной промолвил Шарль, будто громадный котище замурлыкал от удовольствия. - Не искушай меня без нужды - у нас еще будет время. А сегодня давай просто уснем вместе.  
\- Угу. Как скажешь, - согласился Франсуа, оставляя свои поползновения и со вздохом вытягиваясь рядом. - Спокойной ночи. Прости, если что было сегодня не так. Спокойной ночи, Шарль.

 

Осенним утром из распахнутых настежь главных ворот архиепископского дворца выехала большая кавалькада. Всадниками были местные жандармы и несколько доверенных людей, прибывших с прокурором Ла Карвалем из Парижа, а также сам молодой прокурор и двое его спутников, отец Антуан д'Арнье и месье Моран. Отряд пронесся по улицам Тулузы - прохожие только успевали шарахаться к стенам домов, в удивлении строя предположения о том, куда это слуг закона понесло с утра пораньше, да еще такой оравой. Свернули на Цепную улицу, миновали старинный барбикен, под копытами коней гулко прогремели доски моста Крестоносцев - внизу, вокруг опор моста, закручивались желтоватые пенные водовороты.  
\- Следы жертвоприношения были замечены рыбаками на маленьком острове неподалеку от города, - скакавший во главе отряда Ла Карваль напоминал азартную гончую, взявшую теплый след добычи. Прокурор был рад и начинающемуся ясному дню, и возможности исполнить свой долг, и обществу загадочно-подозрительной парочки. - Они сообщили посту жандармов. Те сначала не поверили, потом сунулись на остров, но толком не осмотрелись. Вот мы заодно и поглядим, что там к чему.  
\- А тело предполагаемой жертвы обнаружено? - проявил заинтересованность Шарль. Прокурор махнул рукой:  
\- Пока нет. Как меня уверили, там густые заросли. Вероятно, жертва осталась незамеченной и лежит где-нибудь под кустом. Хорошо бы ее сыскать…  
Франсуа к разговорам не прислушивался. Он не слишком рассчитывал, что его возьмут на эту, как вчера выразился Шарль, «увеселительно-дознавательную прогулку». Проснулся актер утром в одиночестве: д'Арнье незаметно ушел, не желая скомпрометировать любимца монсеньора, завтрак ему накрыли в маленькой гостиной его покоев - преосвященный, видимо, пребывал в дурном настроении после вчерашних бесед, и не пожелал с утра пораньше лицезреть миньона. А потом явился служака из подчиненных прокурора Ла Карваль и прогавкал то ли приглашение, то ли завуалированный приказ собираться и присоединяться. Франсуа с радостью вскочил и понесся. Он засиделся в роскошной золотой клетке архиепископского дворца, а тут - свобода и вероятное приключение!  
Для начала приключение обернулось нешуточной трудностью - как бы не опозориться и сверзиться с коня на глазах у Шарля и столичного блюстителя правосудия. Актеру подали спокойную и покладистую лошадь, и, кажется, д'Арнье в милосердии своем не забыл о том, что Франсуа скверно держится в седле, нарочно притормаживая кавалькаду. Но помогло это мало. За полчаса путешествия месье Моран благополучно отбил задницу и растянул лодыжку, так что, когда дознаватель с сопровождением добрались до цели, он благополучно прихрамывал - стараясь, чтобы это не бросалось в глаза.  
Место вероятного преступления выглядело идиллически: холмистый берег с разбросанными там и сям виноградниками и деревушками, город розового камня невдалеке, песчаная отмель. Рядом с обрывистым берегом покачивался на волнах вместительный баркас. Отделенный нешироким рукавом Гаронны, красовался искомый островок, похожий на переполненную корзину садовника.  
\- Нам туда! - бодро заявил Ла Карваль, запрыгивая в баркас. Судя по всему, жандармам не очень-то хотелось утруждаться, работая веслами, но спорить со столичной штучкой никто не решился. Прокурор расположился на носу лодки, Шарлю и Франсуа выпало сидеть на широкой кормовой скамейке. Баркас отправился в краткое плавание, отмечая свой путь расплывающимися кругами от весел. Солнце ослепительно блестело на речной воде, ивы склоняли свои длинные ветви, доцветали последние кувшинки, жизнь была изумительно хороша. Мимо с важным видом проплыл топляк, направляясь к океану, а спустя еще полсотни взмахов веслами киль баркаса с размаху вошел в густой слой ила. Ла Карваль лихо спрыгнул в густую коричнево-желтую застоявшуюся воду, подняв вокруг себя облако брызг и перепугав панически заквакавших лягушек. Франсуа огляделся: крохотная бухточка с глинистыми берегами, купы ольхи и шелестящей осоки, уходящая в камыши тропинка, пробитая рыбаками или еще кем. Прокурор распорядился, чтобы двое жандармов остались нести дозор около лодки, а все прочие члены экспедиции следовали за ним, не забывая оглядываться по сторонам и смотреть под ноги - и потревоженным кабаном ломанулся в заросли.  
\- Тебя-то чего сюда понесло? - д'Арнье, убедившись, что на них никто не смотрит, обнял Франсуа за плечи. - Оставался бы на том берегу с лошадьми. И чего трясешься?  
\- Замерз. А любопытство кошку сгубило, - откликнулся Франсуа. - Пошли?  
И они пошли, следуя по извилистой тропке за жандармами и неугомонным прокурором, бодро прыгавшим с кочку на кочку. Трупов или оскаленных черепов на глаза пока не попадалось, поросший густой свежей зеленью островок выглядел мирным и совершенно пустынным. В листве перекликались птицы, пару раз заполошно затрещала сойка. Тропинка постепенно расширялась, выведя дознавателей на небольшую прогалину в окружении старых ясеней и мелко трепетавших на ветру осин. В центре прогалины неровным кругом сгрудились покосившиеся и заросшие мхом кромлехи, помнящие, по-видимому, еще поступь легионов Цезаря, а сейчас напоминавшие прогнивший частокол зубов во рту бродяги. Камни окружали плоский жертвенник - грубо обтесанный обломок гранита, по форме и виду напомнивший месье Морану гроб. Ла Карваль с азартом кружил подле каменной глыбы, оглядывая ее со всех сторон и колупая ногтем потеки темных дорожек, испещривших камень.  
\- Кровь, - убежденно констатировал прокурор, растирая между пальцев черные хрупкие частички и принюхиваясь к запаху. - Двух или трехдневной давности. Но трудно сказать, человеческая или звериная. Обойдите-ка кромлехи и посмотрите, не найдется ли где перьев или клочков шерсти.  
\- Тут валяется дохлая кошка, - доложил Франсуа, осторожно огибая загадочное и странное местечко, исправно заглядывая под камни и пучки травы. Уточнил: - Сильно и давно дохлая от естественных причин. Непонятно, как она тут очутилась, кошки же терпеть не могут плавать. Пустое гнездо, черепки от кувшина, куриные косточки… ерунда всякая.  
Под солнцем в траве переливчато блеснуло. Франсуа присел на корточки, пошарил среди сухих стеблей, брезгливо скривившись, когда пальцы наткнулись на дохлую рыбу, и ухватил нечто скользко-гладкое. Кольцо. Колечко. Золотое с виду, с маленьким ярким камешком темно-синего отлива. Сапфир? Или богемская стекляшка? Колечко было маленьким, даже ему, с его тонкими пальцами, оно налезло бы только на мизинец. Женское, детское? Вещица не выглядела рыночной дешевкой, похоже, и металл и камень были настоящими драгоценностями. Франсуа держал его на ладони, удивленно разглядывая и не торопясь сообщать о своей находке, пока рядом не зашлепали тяжелые шаги.  
\- Что там у тебя? - Шарль присел рядом.  
Парочка сблизила головы, переговариваясь вполголоса, как заправские заговорщики. Ла Карваль стоял перед камнем, напряженно разглядывая брызги крови - видно, в его рассуждениях что-то не сходилось.  
\- Смотри, что я нашел... Может, надо ему показать? - красноречивый взгляд в сторону рыскавшего подле каменного алтаря прокурора Шатле.  
\- Оно могло тут валяться с незапамятных времен, золоту же ничего не сделается.  
\- Слишком чистое. И лежало почти на траве, а не ушло в землю, если бы его тут давно бросили... Метки мастерской нет, может, хоть инициалы владельца есть? - Франсуа повертел находку в пальцах, прищурившись и рассматривая ее под разными углами. - Шарль, мне кажется, или на камне вырезано «Т»?  
\- А может, «I». Или «L». А может, тебе вообще кажется. Я ничего не различаю.  
\- Все-таки я отдам блюстителю, пусть сам решает. Нам же нужно поддерживать добрые отношения, так? Болтаться рядом с ним, узнавать то, что узнает он...  
\- Интриган.  
\- Вашими молитвами, отец Антуан.  
\- И язва вдобавок.  
Ла Карваль в раздражении оглянулся: его спутники о чем-то шептались. Ничего не скажешь, очаровательная картина - пронизанные солнцем темно-рыжие локоны и льнувшие к ним каштановые с очаровательной рыжинкой. Они были очень красивы, эти мужчины, в другое время он, возможно, заинтересовался бы ими, но завязывать дружеские отношения с возможными преступниками? На такой опрометчивый шаг он не пойдет.  
\- Эй, господа! - раздраженно рявкнул прокурор. - Что у вас стряслось?  
\- Вот, - Франсуа опасливо приблизился, протянул ладонь с кольцом. - Нашел за тем камнем. Нет, рядом не было ни крови, ничего. Оно просто там лежало. Может, это не слишком важно… но как дорогое кольцо попало в столь уединенное место? - из-за разницы в росте ему приходилось смотреть на прокурора Ла Карваля снизу вверх. Тяжелый, черный взгляд. Несколько мгновений Ла Карваль, видимо, решал: не водят ли его за нос, подсовывая заранее припасенную вещицу, но рассудил в пользу месье Морана. Сурово буркнул: «Благодарю, месье, я разберусь с этим» - забрал колечко, завернул в платок и сунул в карман жилета.  
\- В последние дни над городом и окрестностями не было дождей, - Шарль предпочел оттереть своего юного друга в сторону, подойдя к алтарю и тоже пристально рассматривая запекшиеся струйки. - Но было довольно жарко. Кровь совсем высохла на солнце.  
Прокурор с сожалением заметил, что не нашел следов, указывающих, чтобы с полянки волокли что-либо тяжелое или чтобы ее посещало большое количество народу. Стало быть, в их распоряжении есть только сообщения о пропавших детях, лужица крови и золотое колечко. Немного. И все это, как в своей холодно-отстраненной манере намекнул д'Арнье, может быть чистой воды декорацией. Много ли трудов: приплыть на остров, выплеснуть на камень фляжку заранее купленной на бойнях бычьей крови да бросить купленное в лавке колечко для создания атмосферы таинственного убийства? Вы не находите, месье прокурор?  
Надменно проигнорировав чужую иронию, Ла Карваль возвратился к камню.  
\- Меня удивляет разброс капель, - заявил он. - Будь жидкость и в самом деле выплеснута из фляги, она распределилась бы совершенно иным образом. Мы увидели бы ярко выраженное пятно в окружении хаотических брызг. Если бы тут лежал младенец или небольшое животное, кровь стекла бы только с одной стороны, причем единым потоком. А тут мы наблюдаем несколько дорожек разной насыщенности, а вот сбоку… вы видите?.. совершенно чистый кусок. Так, прикинем…  
Ла Карваль взгромоздился на камень-гроб, лег на него спиной, свесив руки, ноги и голову. Его ступни и пальцы не доставали до земли, подбородок запрокинулся - прокурор хмурил широкие, темные брови, щурясь на слепившее солнце.  
\- Подойдите, святой отец, и сделайте вид, будто прижимаете меня к камню.  
Д'Арнье попросили «сделать вид», а он в прямом смысле навалился на служителя закона, притиснув к нагревшемуся на солнце камню локтями и грудью - Ла Карваль почувствовал себя не в свой тарелке. С его же собственной подачи отец Антуан продемонстрировал ему свою силу, будто предупреждая - со мной тебе будет труднехонько справится! Однако же, прикосновение красивого аббата было приятным и волнующим.  
\- Понимаете? - прохрипел Ла Карваль, делая вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, - здесь резали взрослого человека, юношу или девушку, а кто-то, стоя сбоку, удерживал жертву неподвижной. Похоже, он - или она - даже не сопротивлялся…  
В развернувшейся перед глазами Франсуа импровизированной сценке - человек на каменном алтаре и второй, навалившийся на него - было нечто столь отталкивающе-непристойное и вместе с тем невероятно притягательное, что месье Моран не выдержал и отвел взгляд.  
\- Эй, вам нож не пригодится? Для пущего правдоподобия? - едко поинтересовался актер, разрушая пагубное очарование. Втягивая невольно раздувшимися ноздрями острый, пряный дух соперничества двух красивых и сильных самцов. Ссорящихся из-за первенства, из-за успеха, из-за бродящей рядом смазливой самки, из-за добычи и земли.  
В жаркий день над островком понимались зловонные испарения, от которых кружило голову, навевая дурноту и пугающие видения. И само по себе местечко было дурным, Франсуа это чувствовал, но не знал, как объяснить. Его мутило. Стоило чуть прикрыть глаза, под опущенными веками мелькали какие-то картины - возможно, просто игра его бойкого воображения. Блеск полоски стали в ночной темноте, неподвижная фигура в темном, державшая перед собой раскрытую книгу… трепещущее прозрачное полотнище и сплетающиеся за ним тела - не в борьбе, но в любовной схватке, перепутанные золотые и черные пряди...  
«Франсуа, тебе вот-вот станет дурно», - отчетливо выговорил холодный внутренний голос. Франсуа затряс головой, протер лицо ладонями, мечтая о возможности окунуться в холодную воду. Шарль отпустил прокурора, тот сел на камне и удрученно огляделся:  
\- Все выглядит таким заброшенным… И никаких следов. Надо будет пригнать сюда отряд жандармов и прочесать островок. Боюсь, ничего более мы здесь сегодня не найдем.  
Сладковато-гнилостный запах забивал ноздри и рот, солнечные лучи камнем ложились на макушку, и что было хуже всего - Франсуа не мог отделаться от мыслей о том, что из кустов кто-то смотрит. Все время смотрит ему в спину, тяжелым, сверлящим взглядом, нашептывая: «Уходи-уходи-уходи прочь». Ни Ла Карваль, ни д’Арнье, похоже, ничего этого не чувствовали. Франсуа сделал шаг в сторону, запнулся за корень, взмахнул руками в попытке сохранить равновесие - и шлепнулся ничком, подняв веер брызг грязи.  
Ла Карваль слетел с камня-алтаря, бросился к Морану, выдергивая шпагу из ножен. Миг, и прокурор оказался у распростертого тела. Быстрый взгляд на спину - крови не видно. Взмах руки - и бледный как полотно юнец в ужасе смотрит ему в лицо.  
\- Ранен, нет?  
\- Там кто-то есть, - слабо выговорил Франсуа, и почти в тот же миг грянул выстрел. Свинцовый комок пули прошил воздух над головами, осыпав машинально пригнувшегося прокурора листьями и частицами сбитой коры.  
\- Вон он! - азартно завопил жандарм. Убегающий стрелок на миг мелькнул среди стволов и снова пропал.  
\- Сидите здесь и не высовывайтесь! - Ла Карваль, свистнув уже сорвавшимся с места подчиненным, ринулся в чащу. Кровь звенела в жилах, ноздри раздувались - сейчас он схватит преступника, убивающего младенцев! Мэтр Тарнюлье, учитель и патрон, будет доволен - первая же вылазка, и тут же трофей! Мысль о том, что его могут убить, не приходила парижскому прокурору в голову. Он был молод, силен, не признавал преград - он сделает то, зачем послал его в это сатанинское место король. И вернется в столицу на белом коне!  
\- Осторожнее! - крикнул ему в спину д'Арнье. Повернулся к землисто-бледному Франсуа, помогая тому сесть. Неужели актер так перепугался? Месье Моран не был трусом, но в него еще никогда в жизни не стреляли, а это - испытание не для слабых душ…  
\- Какое хреновое место, - утекающим голосом сообщил актер. - Отвернись, меня сейчас стошнит.  
Он согнулся в приступе долгого, яростного кашля, и сплюнул в заросли. Мертвой хваткой вцепился в руку Шарля:  
\- Здесь очень плохо. Как отрава в воздухе. Это не болотные испарения, это нечто другое. Давай уйдем отсюда, - взмолился актер. - Ну, или отойдем в сторону. Мне все время что-то мерещится. Словно голоса неподалеку, но я не могу разобрать, о чем они говорят. Только понимаю, они желают нам смерти. Давай уйдем! Давай вернемся к лодке! Шарль, ну пожалуйста, ну ради всего святого, я не могу тут оставаться - тут словно яд разлит в воздухе и в земле! - он настойчиво теребил д'Арнье за рукав, плачуще причитая: - Не надо было вам касаться этой штуки и тем более залезать на нее, пока вы не забрались туда, все было хорошо!..  
\- Успокойся, - Шарль обнял молодого человека за плечи. - Успокойся, возьми себя в руки. Если тебе так не душе это место, мы немедленно уйдем отсюда. Вот так, пойдем…  
Отдаленный расстоянием и приглушенный листвой, грянул еще один выстрел. Кто-то неразборчиво и яростно выкрикнул приказ - судя по решительной интонации, прокурор отдавал распоряжения по ходу погони. Поддерживаемый д'Арнье, Франсуа ковылял по тропинке, смятенно пытаясь описать любовнику вихрь обрушившихся на него пугающих впечатлений. Шарль сочувственно кивал, явно не веря ни единому слову месье Морана. Выжидая только подходящего случая, чтобы назидательно напомнить - впечатлительному и нервному молодому человеку не стоило очертя голову соваться туда, где ему не место.  
По дороге к капищу они начисто упустили из виду тот факт, что тропинка разветвлялась. Возможно, в какой-то момент д'Арнье и Франсуа свернули не туда - выйдя на берег совершенно пустынной заводи, где не было ни единого следа лодки и охраняющих ее жандармов. От основного течения реки заводь отделял песчаный мысок, застоявшаяся и обильно подернутая болотной ряской вода была медово-черного цвета.  
\- Промахнулись, - констатировал д'Арнье. - Не переживай, заблудиться тут невозможно. Это же остров, причем маленький. Сейчас вернемся и…  
Подозрительно затихший Франсуа неожиданно присел на бережку, пристально осматривая заводь с торчащими тут и там корягами, поросшими мхом, и растущими над самой водой кустами тальника.  
\- Смотри, это не коряга, - осипшим голосом заявил актер.  
\- Франсуа, - пожурил его д'Арнье. - Нельзя же так. Твоя богатая фантазия порой оказывается тебе же во вред. Еще немного - и ты начнешь видеть вылезающих из болота чудовищ. Тут скверно пахнет и тебе напекло голову, вот и все.  
\- Это не коряга, - упрямо стоял на своем Франсуа. Отыскал сук покрепче с развилкой на конце, вошел в мутную воду - белые чулки мгновенно пропитались ржаво-грязной водой, на новенькие туфли налипла рыжая вязкая глина - зацепил подозрительно выглядящий предмет и потянул к берегу. Сук зловеще захрустел, но не сломался. Объект внимания Франсуа, облепленный тиной и рясой, вязко колыхнулся, неохотно сдвинувшись с места и слегка приподнявшись. Шарль д'Арнье прикусил язык, более не имея аргументов для возражений - ибо он своими глазами узрел босую человеческую ногу, нелепо торчавшую из воды. Франсуа отшвырнул палку в сторону, попятился, часто и судорожно втягивая воздух и дергая головой, как запаленная лошадь. Назойливые осы, забравшиеся к нему в голову, жужжали и метались из стороны в сторону, мешая говорить, не давая сосредоточиться. Грязная, посиневшая и раздутая нога по щиколотку высовывалась из болотистой заводи - и явившиеся на призывные крики д'Арнье жандармы зацепили ее веревкой, вырвав тело из липких объятий воды, тины и ряски. Злой и взъерошенный прокурор на вопрос Шарля нехотя буркнул, что они преследовали загадочного стрелка до противоположного берега островка - но там его поджидала легкая лодчонка с двумя гребцами. Любитель пострелять по королевским прокурорам Шатле жабой сиганул в лодку, та взяла с места и устремилась против течения в город… Что тут у вас за очередные находки?  
На голову и тело утопленника тем временем выплеснули несколько ведер воды. Кто-то из жандармов присвистнул, прокурор нахмурился, а месье Моран, несмотря на попытки Шарля удержать его в стороне, сунулся поближе. Тело, раскинув руки, лежало на примятой и мокрой траве - тело девушки в просторной сорочке, сейчас напоминавшей насквозь промокший и грязный мешок. Завалившаяся набок голова покойницы щекой прильнула к земле, почти отделенная от туловища длинной и широкой раной, почерневшей по краям. Крови не было, вся кровь давно вытекла, смешавшись с водой Гаронны и мягкой почвой островка. Некогда бывшие светлыми волосы смешались в неопрятный колтун.  
\- А вот и жертва, - раздосадованный провалом погони Ла Карваль присел рядом с мертвой девушкой, пристально разглядывая рану, лишившую ее жизни. - Один-единственный удар, нанесенный опытной рукой. Ее умертвили, выпустили кровь - и выбросили в реку. Отец д'Арнье, вы по-прежнему будете настаивать на том, что мы имеем дело с декорацией? Украшенной для пользы дела и вящей правдоподобности подлинным трупом?  
\- Кажется, я ее знаю, - негромкий голос Франсуа не дал д'Арнье вымолвить и слова в защиту своих умозаключений. Прокурор развернулся на каблуках, ткнул в сторону актера указующим перстом:  
\- Что вы сказали, месье Моран? Повторите - и помните, что слово, произнесенное в присутствии слуг закона, может являться свидетельством!  
\- Она так скверно выглядит, но… - Франсуа заставил себя вглядеться в бесстрастное, измазанное и плохо отмытое лицо покойницы. - Но эта женщина отдаленно похожа на девушку, которую я недавно знал…  
\- На какую именно девушку, месье Моран? - с мягким нажимом потребовал ответа Ла Карваль. - Вы можете назвать ее имя? Где вы с ней познакомились и что о ней знаете?  
\- Тереза… Тереза, а своей фамилии она не называла, мы звали ее просто Терезой… - Франсуа икнул, закашлялся. - Она была актрисой. Играла в любительской постановке, которую пожелал устроить монсеньор де Лансальяк…  
\- Тереза Люсьен, - сухо уточнил д'Арнье. - Ее полное имя было указано в ведомости оплаты наемным актерам. После того, как работа над спектаклем завершилась, мадемуазель Люсьен получила свое жалование и покинула дворец.  
\- Это же наша Тереза! - окончательно убедившись в том, что зрение его не обманывает, Франсуа взвыл. Кто-то убил Терезу, веселую, никогда не унывающую, смешливую Терезу, с таким старанием зубрившую роль и строившую ему глазки! Перерезал горло, как бессловесной скотине на бойне, и вышвырнул мертвое тело в болото - а она была такой хорошенькой, такой полной жизненного огня и любви к пыльным подмосткам! Теперь она валяется здесь, похожая на страшную уродливую куклу с полуоторванной головой, болтающейся на ниточках, и белыми закатившимися глазами!  
Франсуа не выдержал - бесслезно и бессильно разрыдался. Движением плеча отвергнув руку д'Арнье, пытавшегося утешить актера в его потере, и метнувшись невесть куда - лишь бы уйти подальше от этого страшного, жуткого места. Ничего не видя перед собой, он едва не врезался в Ла Карваля, сильно, но не грубо удержавшего актера от падения. Молодой прокурор взглянул на него сочувственно:  
\- Я разыщу ее убийцу, обещаю вам.  
\- Никого вы не найдете, - огрызнулся Франсуа. - Она ведь была всего-навсего актеркой с большой дороги - и шлюхой, когда становилось уж очень туго. У Терезы не было ни богатых покровителей, ни знатного любовника. Она была самой обычной девушкой, любившей театр - а теперь ее нет, и ни единой живой душе нет до этого дела! - он вырвался, побежал по тропинке, оскальзываясь и едва не падая. Прокурор Шатле и д'Арнье смотрели вслед убегающему юноше, в кустах пронзительно трещал дрозд, журчала вода, истекало жаром солнце в безоблачных небесах, на холмах созревал виноград.  
\- Месье Моран, подобно своим собратьям по ремеслу, не слишком надеется на силу закона, - извиняющимся тоном промолвил д'Арнье. - Его можно понять.  
\- А вы? - прищурился Ла Карваль. - Вы, отец Антуан, разделяете столь решительно высказанное и крайне нелицеприятное для меня мнение вашего друга?  
\- Я верю в промысел Господень и в то, что вы приложите все усилия для поиска преступника, - дипломатично высказался Шарль. - Я также верю в то, что месье Моран был искренен в своем негодовании. Окажись эта девушка, принявшая поистине мученическую кончину, не безродной актрисой, но дочерью знатного семейства…  
\- Вы полагаете, происхождение жертвы имеет для меня какое-то значение? - едва не вспылил Ла Карваль.  
\- Я слишком мало вас знаю, господин прокурор, чтобы выносить суждения о вашем нраве и ваших взглядах, - пожал плечами Шарль д'Арнье. - Но те служители закона, с которыми мне доводилось иметь дело, были именно таковы. Кто станет расследовать смерть бродяги, прирезанного своими же дружками за пару лишних грошей? Кто обеспокоится судьбою девушки-актерки, которая вечно переезжает из города в город, примыкая то к одному странствующему балагану, то к другому? Уверен, за последние дни никто не обращался в жандармерию с сообщением о пропаже мадемуазель Люсьен. Ее сотоварищи наверняка сочли, что она подыскала более выгодное место и ушла туда...  
\- Что за постановку имел в виду месье Моран? - перебил Ла Карваль. - Когда она состоялась и где?  
\- Его высокопреосвященство пожелал развлечь своих друзей небольшим любительским спектаклем. Руководство постановкой было поручено месье Морану. Премьера прошла в середине июля, в одном из залов дворца монсеньора, - обстоятельно отозвался д'Арнье. Поразмыслил и добавил: - Предвосхищая ваш следующий вопрос… Частично труппу составили друзья монсеньора, желавшие испробовать себя в роли актеров-любителей. В компанию к ним были наняты профессиональные исполнители. В этом вопросе монсеньор всецело положился на рекомендации своих знакомых, имеющих связи в театральном мире. Нет, я не занимался подбором труппы - актеры были представлены мне и месье Морану всем коллективом. Мне только известно, что заключением контрактов с наемными лицедеями ведал месье Лану, казначей его высокопреосвященства.  
\- Стало быть, актеров наняли, они сыграли, получили уговоренную плату и были распущены? - подвел итог прокурор. Жандармы возились около накрытого плащом тела, мастеря из ветвей и поясов носилки, на которых мадемуазель Терезе предстояло отправиться в свой последний путь. - В вечер премьеры, как я полагаю, состоялся изрядный банкет, где ценители искусства и актеры свободно общались между собой?  
Д'Арнье молча кивнул, подтверждая истинность рассуждений служителя закона.  
\- И вы там присутствовали?  
Новый спокойный кивок.  
\- Может быть, святой отец, вы сможете припомнить, с кем вела беседы покойная мадемуазель? Может, кто-то из присутствующих заинтересовался ею более других?  
На сей раз д'Арнье был вынужден развести руками:  
\- Нет, месье Ла Карваль. Мадемуазель Тереза была девушкой бойкой и общительной. Насколько мне запомнилось, ее весь вечер осаждали поклонники ее таланта… и внешности. Называя вещи своими именами, барышня Люсьен была просто нарасхват. Кажется, она уехала вместе с кем-то из своих новых знакомцев. Более я о ней ничего не слышал - до сегодняшнего дня и нынешнего часа. Вы собираетесь отнести тело в лодку и доставить в город?  
\- Разумеется, - подтвердил Ла Карваль. - Поместим ее в морг и сообщим о ее смерти. Возможно, отыщутся люди, способные опознать тело и подтвердить слова месье Морана об имени и ремесле покойной.  
\- Тогда я вынужден попросить вас задержаться - дабы я тоже мог исполнить свой долг, - чопорно и строго заявил д'Арнье. - Эта девушка стала жертвой чужих дурных страстей, она погибла в одиночестве и без надежды на помощь. Я обязан позаботиться о ее душе.  
\- Э-э… конечно, святой отец, - прокурор не нашел достойных возражений. Отозвал жандармов, отошел в сторону, привалившись спиной к стволу дерева, и терпеливо дожидался, пока будут прочитаны полагающиеся молитвы по невинноубиенной Терезе Люсьен.  
«Причастен или не причастен? - размышлял Ла Карваль, украдкой разглядывая красивое, холодное лицо молодого аббата, всецело погруженного в отправление поминальной службы над телом погибшей актрисы. - Если чист, то может стать толковым помощником. Отвечал быстро и не раздумывая, но достаточно подробно. Не скрыл своего мнения о продажности и некомпетентности местных жандармов. Надо будет поточнее выяснить касательно этого спектакля во дворце и побеседовать с месье Лану, коли он расплачивался с актерами. Предположим, девица Тереза свела знакомство с некой личностью, поманившей барышню щедрыми посулами. Мадемуазель была тертой особой, ей не требовалось лишний раз разъяснять, за что ей сулят деньжат. Она пришла на встречу… вероятно, не единожды, не чуя подвоха и беды. Может, ее опоили. Может, незамысловато стукнули по затылку - много ли надо девчонке? Погрузили в экипаж, вывезли из города, затащили в лодку, привели или принесли по тропе на капище…» - прокурор стиснул зубы. Молодая, полная надежд, красивая девушка по мановению чьей-то злой руки была вычеркнута из жизни.  
\- …Тереза Люсьен, - казначей его преосвященства, ведавший обширной канцелярией, финансами и имуществом де Лансальяка, принес с собой сафьяновую папку, откуда извлек расчерченный ровными графами лист ведомости. - Да, вот она. Вот ее контракт. За участие в спектакле мадемуазель было выплачено пятьдесят ливров. Плюс еще десять - по личному распоряжению монсеньора, в благодарность за проявленное усердие. Вот ее своеручная подпись, - он отчеркнул ногтем нужную строку. - Жалование наемным актерам выдавалось на следующее утро после премьеры. Помнится, дамы явились всей компанией - эта самая Люсьен, ее подруга мадемуазель Годен, мадам Бассерив и пятерка девиц, исполнявших «роли без слов» - этим полагалось по двадцать ливров на каждую.  
Королевский прокурор вытребовал под свой кабинет одну из приемных архиепископа. Его подчиненные притащили туда обширный письменный стол и заменили удобные мягкие кресла жесткими стульями - дабы посетители не чувствовали себя вольготно. Выдержанная в пурпурно-малиновых тонах, комната весьма подходила характеру своего нового хозяина, выгодно оттеняя тонкую, как хлыст, жилистую фигуру Ла Карваля. На развешанных по стенам изображениях святых мучеников рекой лилась кровь - самый подходящий антураж для трудов дознавателя.  
Однако посетитель кабинета совершенно не устрашился зловещих картин. Месье Лану слишком давно служил его преосвященству, имея дело с миром цифр и не обращая внимания на раскрашенные холсты. Прокурор Шатле вытребовал казначея к себе сразу по возвращении из поездки на остров - и тот незамедлительно предстал. Д'Арнье и Франсуа прокурор отпускать не пожелал, заверив их, что желает всего лишь провести краткую беседу касательно мадемуазель Люсьен, записать их показания - после чего они оба будут немедля отпущены. Шарлю показалось, что после посещения зловещего островка на Гаронне отношение господа прокурора к ним несколько изменилось. Похоже, Ла Карваль вычеркнул их из рядов подозреваемых и переместил в список вероятных единомышленников. Хотя кто знает, что на уме у молодого парижского дознавателя?  
Франсуа замкнулся в настороженном молчании - увиденное и пережитое, похоже, здорово выбило актера из колеи. Он держался в отдалении, точно раненое животное, пытающееся забиться в нору и отлежаться там. Жизнь не подготовила месье Морана к подобным испытаниям - и д'Арнье напомнил себе непременно переговорить с монсеньором, дабы тот на несколько ближайших дней оставил Франсуа в покое, поручив его заботам отца Антуана.  
Прокурор Ла Карваль же всеми силами пытался ухватиться за тот тонкий хвостик ниточки, что волею Провидения угодил к нему в руки.  
\- Месье Лану, вы не могли бы припомнить: как эта девушка вообще оказалась в числе нанятых вами актеров? Вряд ли вы пригласили в дом вашего покровителя первых попавшихся людей с улицы?  
Казначей, сухопарый и замкнутый с виду мужчина почтенных лет, до того державшийся холодно и даже отчасти надменно, неожиданно смутился:  
\- Видите ли, месье прокурор… В силу некоторых обстоятельств я точно знаю, откуда взялись обе эти особы - и мадемуазель Люсьен, и мадемуазель Годен. Их порекомендовала его высокопреосвященству моя дочь.  
Ла Карваль заинтересованно кивнул, приглашая собеседника продолжать рассказ. Д'Арнье тоже заинтересовался, подвинувшись ближе - прокурор зыркнул на святого отца, но возражать против его присутствия не стал.  
\- Моя Полетт - хорошая девушка, благовоспитанная и скромная… но уж больно увлеченная этим самым театром, - чуть запинаясь, выговорил почтенный казначей. - Не видя необходимости изображать из себя семейного тирана, я не препятствовал ее увлечению… даже поощрял его. Полетт выписывала из столицы театральные новинки и журналы, мечтала испробовать свои силы на любительской сцене. В доме шевалье де Сен-Сернена образовался эдакий клуб поклонников Мельпомены, и я был весьма рад тому обстоятельству, что мою Полетт тоже приняли туда. Там собирается весьма недурное общество….  
\- Где молодая барышня может достойно проявить себя, - понятливо закончил фразу Ла Карваль. - Значит, там мадемуазель и познакомилась с актрисами? Когда же его преосвященство пожелал устроить спектакль, она пригласила для участия своих знакомиц, так? А сама мадемуазель Полетт что, не пожелала выйти на сцену?  
\- При всем уважении к вкусам его преосвященства и любви к дочери, это было бы уже слишком, - сухо заявил месье Лану. - Да, Полетт очень хотелось получить роль в спектакле. Мне пришлось настрого запретить ей даже думать об этом.  
\- Мадемуазель, должно быть, очень расстроилась, - вкрадчиво заметил прокурор.  
\- Не то слово. Но Полетт - умная девочка. По здравом размышлении она согласилась с тем, что участие в подобном представлении изрядно подмочило бы ее репутацию. Я позволил ей побывать на премьере, благо его высокопреосвященство щедро позволил моей семье занять одну из лож, - объяснившись, месье Лану явно почувствовал себя лучше. Ла Карваль побарабанил пальцами по столу:  
\- Я бы хотел побеседовать с вашей дочерью и расспросить ее о мадемуазель Люсьен.  
\- Полетт нет в Тулузе, - несколько растерянно отозвался казначей. - Она за городом. Дня три тому уехала проведать тетку, мою сестру. Вернется завтра утром. Если это настолько необходимо, я могу спешно послать за ней… Что, неужели эта актерка оказалась замешана в чем-то недостойном? Надеюсь, ее похождения не затронут честного имени моей Полетт?  
\- Она умерла - точнее, мадемуазель Люсьен убили, - коротко и сухо бросил прокурор. - Если ваша дочь приедет в город завтра утром или днем, не откажите в любезности сопроводить ее сюда.  
\- Хорошо, месье Ла Карваль, - судя по вытянувшейся физиономии казначея, он не горел желанием представлять свою юную дочурку столичному блюстителю из Шатле, но спорить с королевским прокурором не рискнул. - Как только Полетт объявится, я лично приведу ее к вам.  
\- Полагаете, барышня Лану сможет поведать об убиенной мадемуазель Терезе нечто любопытное? - спросил Шарль, когда месье Лану удалился, гордо неся под мышкой набитую бумагами папку.  
\- Чем черт не шутит, - согласился Ла Карваль. - Девушки давно водили знакомство, сплетничали, обсуждали кавалеров, строили планы. Вдруг актриса поделилась с Полетт своими успехами - скажем, что на вечере после премьеры она свела многообещающее знакомство? Покамест месье Моран и отсутствующая барышня Лану - единственные свидетели, могущие поведать об убитой хоть что-то. Я отправлю жандармов пошарить по гостиницам Тулузы и театральным труппам. Мадемуазель Тереза должна была где-то жить - и жить неплохо, ведь ей недурно заплатили.  
\- Вы предполагаете, убийца входил в число друзей или знакомых жертвы, - сделал верный вывод д'Арнье. - Может, вы правы. А может, мы имеем дело с чудовищным совпадением.  
\- Это каким же? - оживился Ла Карваль. - Сдается мне, святой отец, вам очень по душе выступать в роли адвоката дьявола. Кстати, вы сами-то не принимали участия в этом памятном спектакле?  
\- Принимал, - не стал отрицать своего участия Шарль, полюбовавшись на то, как выражение лица прокурора на миг стало безмерно удивленным. - И весьма успешно. Тот факт, что я избрал путь служения Господу, еще не делает меня болваном, не имеющим представления о логических умозаключениях. Итак, о совпадениях. Мадемуазель Тереза, как мы уже поняли, обладала весьма и весьма обширным кругом знакомых. Не могло ли случиться так, что среди них оказался некто, с кем она не сумела найти общего языка? Не все в мире продается и покупается, и среди актрис встречаются честные женщины. Может, мадемуазель Люсьен отказала особо рьяному или назойливому поклоннику, который был ей чем-то неприятен. Тот решил отмстить. Один или с помощью сообщников, он выкрал девушку, увез на уединенный островок, где и убил. Да, преступление от этого не перестало быть преступлением, и виновный должен понести наказание. Но в этом случае убийство несчастной мадемуазель не имеет никакого отношения к поклонению врагу рода человеческого, черным мессам, жертвоприношениям и прочим еретическим деяниям. Просто убийство из ревности. Или из ненависти.  
\- А вам бы очень этого хотелось? - вскинулся молодой прокурор. - Ибо в этом случае ваш покровитель выйдет сухим из воды? Никакого дьяволопоклонства, никаких еретических ритуалов. Всего лишь убийство актрисы неизвестными лицами.  
\- Я просто рассуждаю, - примиряющим тоном заметил д'Арнье. - Мы оба побывали на месте преступления. Вы не можете отрицать - ничто из увиденного нами не наводит на мысли о жертвоприношении. Разве лишь то обстоятельство, что расправа свершилась на приметном камне. Может, убийцы были не лишены некоего извращенного воображения. А может, им просто показалось удобным положить тело на ровную и твердую поверхность. Простите, месье Моран, что нам приходится столь цинично обсуждать гибель вашей знакомой.  
Франсуа молча отмахнулся - мол, я все прекрасно понимаю.  
\- Это не совпадение, - убежденно заявил Ла Карваль. - Да, ваши умозаключения не лишены логики, но вы, святой отец, думаете лишь о том, как защитить и обелить имя вашего патрона. Это - не совпадение. Пока у меня мало доказательств, но, как только объявится барышня Лану, их станет больше. Мы побеседуем со знакомыми мадемуазель Люсьен - и я уверен, кто-нибудь из них да выдаст себя. Проболтается, обмолвится, и уж тогда… - он нехорошо оскалился, показав крупные белые зубы. - Всю оставшуюся жизнь он будет раскаиваться в совершенном - а жизни той ему останется очень и очень немного.  
\- Ваши бы слова - да Богу в уши, - безучастно заметил Франсуа.  
Из кабинета они вышли втроем, в каком-то похоронном молчании. Ла Карвалю явно не терпелось раздать жандармам поручения и вновь ринуться по следу, Франсуа хотелось спрятаться где-нибудь и уснуть - а д'Арнье мечтал о том, чтобы остаться наедине с любовником, ободрить его и утешить…  
В малой гостиной нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу эдакий старичок-боровичок в потрепанном зеленом камзоле. Низкорослый, с морщинисто-румяной физиономией и в нахлобученном на лысоватую макушку парике с косицей. На диване за спиной визитера стояло прямоугольное нечто, бережно закутанное в холстину и перевязанное шпагатом.  
\- Отец Антуан, месье Моран! - встрепенулся гость. - Рад вас видеть. Заказ монсеньора готов, но он не смог принять меня сегодня. Не позаботитесь ли вы о моем детище? - он положил ладонь на прямоугольник. - Не хочу трясти его обратно по булыжникам в мастерскую.  
Шарль приподнял бровь. Дивно, просто дивно, а самое главное - как вовремя.  
\- Конечно, мэтр Эшавель. Буду счастлив приглядеть за вашим творением и вручить его монсеньору. Думаю, он найдет новую картину столь же великолепной, как и ваши предыдущие работы… Кстати, месье Ла Карваль, разрешите представить - мэтр Эшавель. Истинный волшебник кисти и холста, гордость нашего города и провинции. Без его шедевров Тулуза утратила бы половину своего очарования.  
\- Отец Антуан преувеличивает, как всегда, - потупился старичок.  
\- Вы позволите взглянуть, мэтр? - прокурор искренне обрадовался возможности чуточку отвлечься от мрачных событий нынешнего дня. - Мне говорили, в Тулузе великолепная школа религиозной живописи.  
Мэтр Эшавель бросил вопросительный взгляд на д'Арнье, тот кивнул. Среди многих увлечений монсеньора де Лансальяка имелась и прелестная привычка увековечивать своих фаворитов в образах святых, великомучеников и ангелов. Однако картины писались в столь своеобразной манере, что их можно было повесить не во всякой гостиной, не говоря уж о храме.  
Веревки были перерезаны, ткань с картины убрана - и взорам зрителей предстал изящный шатен, изображенный в профиль на фоне цветущих розовых кустов. Белоснежные полураскрытые крылья за спиной вверху почти касались курчавой макушки, а их кончики - травы, тонко прорисованный сусальным золотом нимб с первого взгляда был почти незаметен. Голубая полупрозрачная мантия ниспадала с плеч, повиснув на согнутых локтях, струящимися складками укутывая бедра, но оставляя обнаженными стройные ноги. Юный ангел сложил ладони чашечкой, будто намереваясь поднести их к лицу для умывания, но в горстях у него была не вода, а лепестки, багровыми каплями падающие меж пальцев к босым ступням.  
\- Варахиэль, - занудно прокомментировал д'Арнье. - Архангел Божьих благословений.  
Это был Франсуа Моран - счастливый, безмятежный, немного лукавый, Франсуа Моран в глазах любящего, ибо месье Роже лично инструктировал художника, что и как должно быть изображено.  
Ла Карваль издал некий звук, весьма похожий на бульканье, и закашлялся.  
«Вот ведь затейник! - подумал он, пытаясь справиться с нервным, злым и ехидным смехом, рвущимся наружу. - Ваше высокопреосвященство, какой же вы сластолюбец!»  
Впрочем, отдышавшись и проигнорировав обиженный взгляд художника, Ла Карваль признал, что перед ним истинный шедевр. Мельчайшие детали фигуры, небрежно укутанной в сияющую ткань, были прорисованы с такой любовью и благоговением, что ничуть не возбуждали темную похоть, а лишь возвышенное любование. В позе юноши не было ничего вульгарного - только нежность, в лице - чистота юности и природной доброты. Франсуа, покрасневший и насупившийся стоял подле полотна, не смея поднять глаз на столичного прокурора и отца Антуана, мысленно проклиная обоих.  
\- Прекрасная работа, мэтр, - улыбнулся Ла Карваль, - браво... модель вполне достойна своего воплощения. Хотя, конечно, в церкви размещать сию работу я бы не рискнул.  
\- Благодарю, сударь, - с достоинством поклонился живописец, - однако она и не предназначается для церкви. У монсеньора де Лансальяка прекрасная коллекция. Я счастлив тем, что мои полотна соседствуют в ней с шедеврами старых мастеров.  
«Коллекция? Ах, даже коллекция...»  
У Ла Карваля заломило скулы - ему захотелось ударить этого художника, мазилу, воплощающего в красках извращенные фантазии жирного борова, проспавшего сатанинскую секту в доверенном его попечению городе. Ему захотелось ткнуть Франсуа лицом в картину, спросить, сладка ли ему жизнь шлюхи? Не боится ли месье Моран разделить судьбу своей подруги, оскверненной и выброшенной? Ему хотелось избить Шарля за то, что губит себя, свою бессмертную душу, сводя мерзкого сатира с неокрепшими волей юношами. Ему хотелось бежать от дьявольски великолепного полотна - ибо оно притягивало взгляд и неудержимо влекло к себе, а Кантен де Ла Карваль был всего лишь человеком с горячей кровью, обуреваемым страстями. Страстями, которые надлежало смирять и держать в стальной узде, как не раз строго внушал молодому прокурору его почтенный наставник, мэтр Тарнюлье. Ибо страсти притупляют отточенное лезвие холодного рассудка, препятствуя расследованию.  
\- Мы называем ее Галереей Ангелов, - поведал д'Арнье. - Мэтр Эшавель, на сей раз вы превзошли сами себя. Монсеньор будет очарован.  
Откланявшись, художник удалился. Недовольно хмурившийся Франсуа Моран завладел картиной, запасливо утащив ее в свои покои, подальше от чужих глаз. Актеру до чрезвычайности не понравилось, что д'Арнье выставил его на обозрение столичному прокурору - а тот аж в лице переменился. Может, страж закона тоже не чужд великосветским порокам?  
\- Монсеньор редко допускает посторонних к своей святыне, но вам, думаю, позволительно увидеть ее, - невозмутимо предложил Шарль. - Иначе вы наверняка попытаетесь подобрать ключи к ее дверям. Желаете взглянуть?  
«Мне нет дела до вульгарных забав вашего преподобного распутника!» - едва не выкрикнул Ла Карваль… и кивнул.  
Устремленные ввысь стены черного мрамора и полированного темного дерева, наглухо занавешенные окна, мерцающие драгоценностями распятия и полотна в позолоченных рамах - множество полотен. Крылья и соцветия, мальчики и юноши, святые и ангелы. Жертвы и шлюшки. Прокурор прикрыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться и придти в себя.  
\- Что с вами, месье Ла Карваль? - строгое и прекрасное лицо святого с живописного полотна.  
\- Галерея - коллекция живых игрушек преподобного отца? - повел рукой прокурор. - Я конфискую картины и отправлю в столицу, а лучше - выставлю на всеобщее обозрение. Может, кто-нибудь из горожан опознает своих пропавших сыновей или родственников.  
\- Все, кто позировал для картин - живы, - металлическим голосом процедил Шарль, глядя поверх черноволосой головы прокурора. - Не думаю, что его преосвященству придется по душе ваше намерение конфисковать его собственность…  
\- Вот как? - Ла Карваль вскинул подбородок. - Святой отец, вы можете предъявить мне доказательства того, что это… только порок, а не преступление? Устроить встречу хотя бы с одним из натурщиков - ну, помимо месье Морана?  
\- Еще один из них - перед вами, - церемонно поклонился Шарль. - Если соизволите пройти чуть дальше, то встретитесь с очередным шедевром мэтра Эшавеля под названием «Отдохновение архангела Михаила». Вторая половина диптиха, «Архангел Михаил, повергающий Сатану», хранится в дворцовой капелле и доступен взору любого посетителя.  
\- Вы?! - Ла Карваль аж пошатнулся. - Нет, только не вы! - он выкрикнул последнюю фразу в вежливо-удивленное лицо аристократа, в ледяные синие глаза, смотревшие так заносчиво и гордо. Человек с таким лицом и такими глазами не мог быть чьей-то подстилкой, даже если за его спиной и не бряцала латами вереница высокорожденных предков! Это просто невозможно. Прокурор попытался вообразить отца Антуана обнимающим месье Роже и передернулся от омерзения. Нет, викарий говорит неправду, выгораживая патрона…  
\- Ваша преданность похвальна, но… - овладев собой, начал Ла Карваль. Шарль не дал ему договорить, сдержанно-изящным жестом указав на полотно в тяжелой багетной раме.  
\- Убедитесь сами. Я не слишком изменился с тех времен.  
Манера художника была той же, что и на портрете Франсуа Морана. Даже сад - райский? - на заднем плане казался знакомым, напоминая роскошный цветник архиепископского дворца. Мэтр Эшавель изобразил Михаила только что вернувшимся из битвы - не привычного героя в златоблещущей броне, но усталого нагого юношу, ощупывающего тонкими пальцами нелепо вывернутое крыло. У ног архангела высилась горка доспехов в римском духе, исцарапанных и покрытых вмятинами, тяжелый и длинный меч с золотой крестовиной был наполовину вонзен в мягкую землю. Напряженное, хмурое и все же одухотворенное лицо было повернуто к зрителю в три четверти, и в нем безошибочно опознавался Шарль д'Арнье, отец Антуан.  
\- Зачем вы показали мне это, святой отец? - еле слышно прошептал Кантен Ла Карваль, блестящими от возбуждения глазами пожирая дивную картину. - Зачем?  
Плавно, как в менуэте, молодой прокурор приблизился к картине. Медленно вскинув руку, коснулся смуглыми пальцами поврежденного крыла. Улыбка тронула вмиг потемневшие, резко очерченные вишневые губы, и он спросил, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Больно было?  
\- Как вы сами можете убедиться, крыльев у меня нет, - сухо отозвался Шарль. - Послушайте, месье Ла Карваль, я готов признать, что монсеньор де Лансальяк не образец целомудрия и христианских добродетелей. Но я заверяю вас, что он никоим образом не причастен к… - д'Арнье осекся, казалось кощунственным говорить о смерти в галерее, где невольно учащалось биение любого сердца. - Все эти молодые люди пришли к нему добровольно. Как я. Как месье Моран.  
\- Допустим, я еще могу понять мотивы решения месье Морана, - Ла Карваль так и не отнял руки от картины, продолжая водить кончиками пальцев по серебряно-стальным перьям в крыльях архангела и его белоснежной коже. - Но вы, отец Антуан? Почему вы с благословения монсеньора не делаете карьеру в Париже, а прозябаете в провинциальной глуши? Неужели его преосвященство остался вами недоволен? - прокурор чуть обернулся через плечо, насмешливо глянув в лицо Шарля. - Сочувствую вашей тяжкой доле. Такие муки - и ради чего?  
Шарль д'Арнье двинул челюстью, словно пытался расцепить намертво стиснутые зубы и высказать столичному наглецу все, что он думает о его рассуждениях, но смолчал. Может, из-за пальцев, скользящих по холсту, и пробегающих в такт с их движениями мурашками на собственной коже Шарля?  
\- Меня не привлекает столичная суета и возня, - наконец вымолвил он. - И, если мой пример не кажется вам убедительным, месье прокурор, то посмотрите направо. Архангел Салатиэль, он же Жан Жанлис, владелец москательной лавочки в Лаворе. Сейчас ему лет сорок с небольшим. Налево, в нише, святой Себастьян, Андрэ Лален, мелкий землевладелец в Пуату. По соседству с ним - Анн-Фульк, маркиз де Монтлис, архангел Рафаил. Насколько я знаю, сейчас он счастливо женат, имеет двоих очаровательных детишек, управляет несколькими виноградными заводами. Вы можете разыскать этих людей и расспросить их, но стоит ли ворошить прошлое, напоминая о грехах их юности? Да, они побывали в постели монсеньора - но его преосвященство щедро вознаграждал своих любимцев и не пытался насильно удерживать их подле себя.  
\- Что ж, прекрасно, - ладонь прокурора мягко коснулась плеча нарисованного архангела Михаила. - Я верю с искренность и истинность ваших заверений, ведь вы дворянин и служитель Господень.  
Кантен Ла Карваль донельзя близко склонился к полотну, будто желая ощутить запах давно застывших красок - лазури и охры, цинка и свинцовых белил. Со стороны казалось, будто святой ратоборец дышит и движется, вот-вот обернется, взглянет в дьявольские, черные глаза, взмахнет крылом… Изогнутые в улыбке, влажные губы были так близко от недовольного лица, что блеск темно-рыжих волос отразился на них теплым солнечным бликом. Безоружный архангел со сломанным крылом был защищен лишь броней оскорбленной добродетели, да и на ту покушались…  
\- Приходите завтра на мессу в капеллу, к тамошней картине вы можете приложиться совершенно невозбранно, - с преувеличенной любезностью предложил Шарль д'Арнье.  
\- Вам неприятно? - вкрадчиво осведомился Кантен. Его голос стал низким, бархатным, как лента, стягивающая жесткие черные волосы прокурора. - Я просто любуюсь вашим изображением. Не для того ли оно здесь находится?  
\- Смею заметить, ваш портрет тоже был весьма уместен в этой галерее, - позволил себе съязвить д'Арнье. - Думаю, мэтр Эшавель разглядел бы в вас архангела Иегудиила. Огромные развернутые крылья, развевающиеся алые одежды, корона в левой руке и плеть в правой. Вы были бы изумительно хороши в этом образе, месье королевский прокурор.  
Ла Карваль оперся руками на раму - картина чуть качнулась - повернув к Шарлю пылающее лицо. Крохотная жемчужная капелька выступила на виске молодого прокурора, побежала по скуле к подбородку, прочерчивая на смуглой коже золотую дорожку. Пальцы, сжимавшие украшенное завитушками дерево рамы, побелели от напряжения:  
\- Алые одежды и плеть. Вот каким вы меня видите, святой отец? А вы, вы сами? Каково вам в роли падшего архангела, довольствующегося огрызками с чужого стола? - Ла Карваль уже слабо осознавал, что несет. Черт побери, он был молод и горяч, отравлен сладким и жарким воздухом Прованса, он ощущал на свое разгоряченном лице легкое дуновение ангельских крыльев. - Это ваши склонности вынуждают вас оставаться здесь, вы не можете отказаться от роли сводника при монсеньоре? Вы ведь делите месье Морана, не так ли?  
Шарль чуть откинул голову назад, смерил прокурора испытующим взглядом:  
\- В другое время я заподозрил бы, что вы мертвецки пьяны и не способны проследить за своим языком. Но, похоже, у вас, месье Ла Карваль, выдался на редкость скверный день. Советую вам пойти и поделиться своими размышлениями с подушкой - возможно, она окажется к вам благосклонна.  
Не дожидаясь ответа прокурора, д'Арнье вышел из Галереи Ангелов, оставив Ла Карваля наедине с его смятением, подавленным желанием и картинами, способными смутить куда более сдержанного и равнодушного к чужой телесной красоте человека, нежели столичный прокурор. У которого на лице написано - некогда он тоже прикоснулся к запретному, обжегся и с той поры более не рискует повторять опыт.

 

Вырвавшись из коварных и расслабляющих объятий Галереи, прокурор решительным шагом устремился к апартаментам его преосвященства - испрашивать аудиенцию. Монсеньор не отказал.  
\- Ваше преосвященство, - с порога начал Ла Карваль, - позволите ли вы мне говорить откровенно, как на исповеди? В том числе о ваших родственниках и домочадцах? Помните, я лишь исполняю свой долг. Любые подробности, что могут быть затронуты в нашем разговоре, не пойдут далее моих ушей. Если, конечно, они не окажутся уликами в расследовании.  
\- Конечно, сын мой, - чинно отозвался де Лансальяк, - искренность есть первый шаг на пути к истине. Вы не должны беспокоиться о том, что уязвите мои чувства, ибо перед дознавателем столь же нелепо запираться и кокетничать, как перед священником и врачом. Прошу, присядьте. Кофе? Ликер? Я весь внимание.  
Лансальяку с трудом удавалось отвлечься от мыслей о том, как прелестен был королевский прокурор Ла Карваль лет этак десять назад, и как дивно он смотрелся бы в исполнении мэтра Эшавеля в паре с отцом Антуаном. Давид и Ионафан, да, пожалуй так...  
\- Благодарю, святой отец, если позволите - кофе и мед… Так вот, на уединенном островке Гаронны мы обнаружили тело убитой девушки. Месье Моран опознал в ней Терезу Люсьен, актрису, принимавшую участие в устроенном вами спектакле… - прокурор кратко и сдержанно описал внимательному слушателю трагические события нынешнего утра.  
«Если Лансальяк каким-то образом замешан в происходящем, - рассуждал Кантен, цедя маленькими глоточками ароматный кофе, подслащенный ложечкой прозрачнейшего меда, - он и так все знает. Если нет - пусть поможет выпутать себя самого из сети подозрений… В конце концов, преподобный, как никто другой, заинтересован в установлении истины!»  
\- Сейчас я ожидаю возвращения барышни Лану, рассчитывая получить от нее сведения о мадемуазель Терезе, - завершил свой рассказ Ла Карваль. - Ваше преосвященство, я говорю с вами открыто и прошу помнить о моем обещании… Если предположить, что вы невиновны и непричастны - значит, кто-то сделал все, чтобы следствие нацелилось именно на вас. Эти люди знакомы с вашими привычками и образом жизни - и я вынужден спросить вас: не есть ли это месть кого-то из ваших… гм… падших ангелов? Кто из них, кроме отца Антуана и месье Морана, сейчас находится в городе?  
Хотя Ла Карваль и предупредил о том, что не намерен приседать в реверансах, де Лансальяк был несколько шокирован прямотой месье прокурора, однако виду не показал. Бережно отложив в сторону ложечку с замысловатым вензелем, архиепископ отхлебнул кофе, покатал горячий напиток на языке, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Я так понимаю, что вы удостоили своим посещением Галерею Ангелов, месье Ла Карваль? В сопровождении отца Антуана, надо полагать? Прежде всего я должен сказать вам - моя коллекция собиралась на протяжении почти сорока лет, еще с тех времен, когда я был всего лишь каноником. Большинство юношей - простолюдины. Я не самоубийца, месье Ла Карваль, и всегда рубил деревце по себе, чтобы избегнуть скандала.  
\- Но Шарль-Антуан д’Арнье - отнюдь не простолюдин, - Ла Карвалю впервые приходилось допрашивать столь знатную особу, да еще и о столь щекотливых вещах. Щеки молодого прокурора горели пламенем. - И... и я узнал еще одного человека, маркиза де Монтлис… Быть может, был кто-то еще?  
От смущения смуглая кожа прокурора потемнела еще сильнее, отчего он сделался похож на мавра в европейском платье, вызвав одобрительную усмешку преосвященного, высоко ценившего умение покраснеть в нужный момент.  
\- А кто такие эти д’Арнье, месье прокурор? Дворяне, говорите вы. С этим я не стану спорить, семья с изрядной историей, но - в масштабах своей деревни. То же я могу сказать вам и о Монтлисах, имя которых гремит на десять лье в округе. Мальчики, которых от прочих отличала лишь спесь и «де» в фамилии, - снисходительно пожал плечами Лансальяк. - К тому же большинство из них были беднее церковной мыши.  
\- Я спрашиваю вас о таких вещах не из праздного любопытства, - нахмурился готовый вспылить прокурор, - поймите, по большей части подоплека всех, даже самых страшных и долго подготовляемых преступлений - обычнейшие человеческие страсти: ненависть, месть, ревность, сребролюбие... Тогда остаются домашние - те, кто мог быть посвящен в тайны вашей личной жизни и... и в первую очередь...  
Ла Карваль хотел сказать - «и в первую очередь - ваш племянник», но... нет, он не струсил. Просто в голову ему пришла дикая мысль, что и князь де Сомбрей в свое время не избежал внимания преосвященного дяди. И настолько ему стало противно, что прокурор невольно отодвинулся в своем кресле от перламутрового чайного столика, пролив подцепленный ложечкой мед на свое запястье.  
«Неужели архиепископ покушался на собственного воспитанника и родственника? - с невольной дрожью думал Кантен, пока, забывшись, совершенно по-деревенски слизывал с руки прозрачные вязкие капли, - достоин ли он оправдания в таком случае? Негодяй... как и тот, другой...»  
\- Договаривайте, месье Ла Карваль, - поощрил де Лансальяк, - и в первую очередь, мой племянник, князь де Сомбрей.  
Он прекрасно понял ход мыслей прокурора, как и причину того, почему слуга закона шарахнулся от него, как от прокаженного. «Пантера вылизывает лапу», - с мимолетным восхищением подумал преосвященный, наблюдая, как Ла Карваль весьма своеобразным способом спасает манжеты от липких медовых капель.  
\- В котором вы, очевидно, предполагаете жертву тирании и насилия. Очень заманчиво, не так ли? Сирота в доме дядюшки-развратника. Некому пожаловаться, некого просить о защите, ребенок подвергается безжалостному насилию раз за разом, пока не становится достаточно взрослым, чтобы сбежать, а после - отомстить... - в голосе преосвященного звенели лучшие трагические интонации, а после он вполне нормальным голосом полюбопытствовал: - Так вы это видите, месье Ла Карваль?  
\- Я следователь, ваше преосвященство, - твердо ответил Ла Карваль, - я не должен исключать никаких версий... если хочу докопаться до истины!  
\- Судя по вашей реакции, сын мой, - интонации архиепископа стали мягче лионского бархата, - вам довелось иметь подобный неприятный опыт лично. Не опасаетесь ли судить лицеприятно?  
«Говори правду и посрами дьявола», - вспомнил Ла Карваль старинную пословицу.  
\- Нет, ваше преосвященство, - тихо сказал Кантен. - Речь идет не о растлении юношей, а об убийствах... Я расследую убийства, остальное, ежели оно не связано с этим преступлением, меня не касается. Я не Господь Бог и не Судия вам... ни вам, никому другому... И все же, у вашего племянника есть повод люто ненавидеть вас?  
Лансальяк снисходительно улыбнулся.  
\- Вы видели - мои ангелы были либо исключительной красоты, либо редкостного обаяния, искупающего недостатки либо заурядность внешности. Жорж-Габриэль в юных годах был довольно мил, но до крайности зануден, ханжески благостен и не представлял для меня ровным счетом никакого интереса. В первую очередь потому, что был кровью от моей крови - я никогда не забывал об этом. Его возмущала необходимость делить кров с моими… подопечными, иногда доходило до безобразных сцен, о которых я позволю себе умолчать. Признаюсь, я вздохнул с облегчением, когда в год своего совершеннолетия Габриэль покинул нас, отправившись в столицу.  
\- Но был ли кто-нибудь, кто бы затаил на вас ненависть из-за... всего этого? - невесть отчего Кантен Ла Карваль представил, каково в постели монсеньору его нынешней пассии, месье Морану. Прокурор на миг представил утратившего свои небеса ангела, извивающегося ужом под этим толстым брюхом, и быстро опустил лицо, чтобы преосвященный не увидел его заблестевших глаз... Юнец, раздираемый на части похотливым членом, придавленный, обслюнявленный благостными, пухлыми губами...  
\- Нет, - твердо и уверенно отрезал де Лансальяк, - исключено. Поймите же, месье прокурор: я никогда и никого не принуждал, не увечил и не уродовал. Помогал деньгами или протекцией даже спустя несколько лет после того, как молодые люди покидали мой дом. Я не вижу причины, по которой хоть один из моих мальчиков мог меня возненавидеть.  
\- Значит, мы ищем того, кому выгодно ваше падение не из-за мести за былое, а из-за других благ, - сделал вывод Ла Карваль. - Ваше преосвященство, у вас есть враги? Кто положил глаз на вашу епархию? И... каково материальное положение вашего племянника? Насколько мне известно, его семья отнюдь не бедствует, он обласкан королем, мадам де Сомбрей - конфидентка молодой королевы. Траты мадам, в том числе довольно значительные карточные долги, исправно оплачиваются князем.  
Роже де Лансальяк раскинул руки, будто приглашая мир в свои гостеприимные объятия:  
\- Меня все любят! Но, очевидно, некоторым это не нравится. Да и засиделся я в Тулузе - двадцать лет руковожу здесь клиром. После моей смерти племянник унаследует мои деньги, весьма доходные виноградники под Бордо, родовое имение в Фуа и графский титул - после смерти моего старшего брата в череде наследников первым иду я, но, как лицо духовное, пользоваться им не могу. Состояние самого Габриэля было значительно приумножено за то время, что я управлял его имуществом.  
\- У жадности глаза велики, - вздохнул Ла Карваль, вспоминая, сколько кошмарных убийств расследовалось парижской полицией из-за смехотворных сумм, - и вообще, как местные дворяне могли получить сведения о вашей жизни? Либо сами видели все своими глазами, либо кто-то из ваших слуг или домашних - подкуплен. Боюсь, ваше преосвященство, мне придется допросить штат прислуги.  
И добавил небрежно:  
\- Тут, в Тулузе, как меня уверяли, есть толковые мастера дознания - мы узнаем правду.  
Монсеньор медленно приподнял брови:  
\- Даже так? Вам уступить еще пару комнат для дыбы и «железной девы», или вы установите их на лужайке под окнами - в назидание, так сказать? Попытаетесь стяжать лавры святого Доминика?  
\- Для того, чтобы выйти на преступников - все средства хороши, - пожал плечами прокурор, - в Париже и не задумывались бы над такими мелочами.  
Против воли, в черных глазах Ла Карваля мелькнули красноватые искры. Прокурор не относился к числу любителей смотреть на чужую боль, если, конечно, она не была прелюдией к долгим любовным играм. Но, взяв след, гончая не задумывалась о хорьках, чьи норы топчут ее мощные лапы.  
\- Естественно, никто не собирается допрашивать с пристрастием близких вам людей. Впрочем, быть может у вас есть сомнения насчет кого-то из слуг? Такого человека мы допросим в первую очередь. Вежливо.  
\- Мои слуги либо работают в этом доме десятилетиями, что аттестует их как преданных и верных, либо едва поступили - помнится, недавно взяли нового конюха и поваренка, но, сами, понимаете, в мои покои эта прислуга не вхожа, - пожал плечами де Лансальяк.  
\- Значит, кто-то из ваших нынешних или бывших домашних... Ну, отца д’Арнье можно из этого списка исключить, как и месье Морана - они совершенно преданы вам.  
Прокурор выдержал паузу, будто давая Лансальяку возможность оспорить его слова и потребовать немедленно тащить в пыточную своих фаворитов.  
\- Безусловно, месье Ла Карваль, этим двоим вы можете доверять, как самому себе.  
«А себе бы я не доверял ни на йоту, - усмехнулся про себя Кантен, - особенно, если дело касается отца Антуана, решившего попробовать себя в роли коварного искусителя».  
\- Тогда... кто же, ваше преосвященство? - Ла Карваль потихоньку начинал терять терпение, - боюсь, мне придется просить вас составить список ваших бывших... э-э... воспитанников, которые остались жить в Провансе, и побеседовать с каждым из них.  
\- Почем мне знать, кто? - всплеснул руками преосвященный. - Если бы мне это было известно, вы бы здесь не сидели! Я отвечаю на ваши вопросы, Ла Карваль, но я не имею понятия, что вам нужно услышать, чтобы найти ниточку и дернуть за нее... Список! Говорю вам, я не помню половины имен, только лица.  
\- Что ж, - в жестком голосе Ла Карваля не было и тени прежнего участия, - вы не желаете помочь себе? Хорошо. Я сделаю все без вашей помощи. Слуги будут допрошены. С пристрастием. Уж они-то припомнят имена молодых господ, живших под вашей крышей, и обретающихся сейчас в Тулузе.  
Ла Карваль по-настоящему разозлился на этого веселого борова - то он не знает, этого не помнит... Неужели не понимает, что над его головой занесен меч? Что ж. После пыток, пожалуй, по провинции поползут не то, что слухи - крик о сатанистах и архиепископе-содомите будет стоять на весь юг Франции! Такое уже не замолчишь - на допросах будут присутствовать все, кому положено. Начиная с местных судей и заканчивая секретарями - Кантен не собирался в угоду скрытному прелату поступаться процессуальными законами королевства. Ну, а последствия - не его забота. Пусть де Лансальяк расхлебывает то ядовитое варево, что умудрился заварить.  
Преосвященный раздраженно взмахнул рукой:  
\- Не надо воспринимать мою скверную память на имена как личное оскорбление... Вот что, пойдемте в галерею - картины помогут мне собраться с мыслями!  
Ла Карваль снова покраснел: он был не прочь еще раз взглянуть на «Архангела Михаила», но опасался, что преосвященный прочтет в его лице, как в открытой книге. Напустив на себя самый равнодушный вид, на какой был способен, Кантен двинулся за шуршащей алой сутаной по коридорам дворца - машинально отметив, что за окнами уже сгущается вечер.  
Осмотр галереи длился почти три часа, в продолжение которых господин прокурор чувствовал себя мучеником, поджариваемым на медленном огне. В конце концов, у него уже мельтешило в глазах от нимбов, крыльев и обнаженных юношеских тел, а де Лансальяк, кажется, нарочно издевался над ним, подолгу задерживаясь у каждого портрета, припоминал, задумчиво глядя на картину, нежно прикасаясь к некоторым, чуть хмурясь при виде других. Список получался внушительный, даже без с учета тех ангелов монсеньора, что уже отлетели с грешной земли на небеса.  
\- Пишите, Ла Карваль - Николя Амьель, тогда был студент богословия... Флорестан де Монтаньяк... Что? Обычное тулузское имя. Благодаря фестивалям Флоримонов, Флорестанов и Флорианов всегда было в избытке... Этого не помню, хм, дайте подумать. Святой Антоний, охо-хо... Нет, не обязательно Антуан. Овернец, точно, акцент помню, имя нет... Оноре? Оливье? Ставьте прочерк, безнадежно. А вот какая рыжая прелесть! Ив Лаеннек, царствие небесное... А это? Хмм... Дай, Боже, памяти! Еще один прочерк, не обессудьте. Вот святой Трифон, Милочка де Бре. Христианского имени не знаю, всегда был Милочка. Мартин Эшавель. Кристоф Готье, мальчик с собачкой - был неразлучен с этим псом, упросил даже на картине нарисовать своего Байярда. Говорят, ослеп после оспы - и собака была его поводырем.  
«Что б тебя разорвало! Что б тебя в куски разорвало, инквизитор чертов, креста на тебе нет и христианского милосердия!» - стучало в висках Кантена. Глаза, накрытые жемчужно-розовой пеленой, слезились от обилия самой соблазнительной плоти, которую ему только доводилось видеть за всю свою недолгую и грешную жизнь! Бесстрашному прокурору чудилось, что еще один портрет - и его кюлоты затрещат по швам, или он не сдержит естество и бедные панталоны станут мокрыми и липкими, как у подростка, увидевшего купающихся девчонок. Хорошо хоть руки заняты маленьким переносным бюваром с бумагой, пером и чернильницей.  
Ему уже было наплевать, как он выглядит со стороны, а Ла Карваль понимал, что вид его ужасен - волосы растрепаны, щеки пунцовые, а губы распухли, искусанные в попытках сдержать невольные стоны восхищения и желания... Преподобный устроил ему изощреннейшую пытку, достойную самых жестоких римских тиранов! И за что, спрашивается? За то, что несчастный Ла Карваль честно пытался помочь его преосвященству выпутаться из передряги?  
«Не прощу! - мстительно подумал Кантен, ощущая тысячный сладкий спазм во всем теле и горячую ломоту в паху. - Умирать буду - не прощу!»  
Лансальяк бродил от полотна к полотну с самым невозмутимым видом, внутренне покатываясь со смеху. Ах, бедный мальчик, сколько сладкого кругом, а руки надо держать в карманах! Поймать бы тебя, черный ангел, и пришпилить к холсту за крылышко. Да, сейчас у него есть месье Моран, и он - особенный, но и этот мрачный красавец возбуждал в архиепископе желания совершенно определенного толка.  
Портреты кончились, но пытка продолжалась. Итогом пристального осмотра стал лист, исписанный именами и датами - архиепископ называл примерный возраст своих любимцев, жалко трепетавший в пальцах Ла Карваля, да запинающаяся походка прокурора, ибо его стройные ноги подгибались, как у жеребенка. Едва позолоченные двери галереи закрылись за его спиной, прокурор хотел улизнуть под предлогом работы, но жестокосердное преосвященство, взяв его под руку, повело в свой будуар, якобы за тем, чтобы «продолжить разговор». Все попытки прокурора отвертеться не имели успеха - де Лансальяк упорно вел молодого человека в свои покои, а тот буквально выл от острого желания разрядиться в чью-нибудь плоть, пусть даже в собственный кулак, но сделать это немедленно, иначе позор с мокрыми штанами неизбежен!  
Монсеньор усадил столичного гостя на диванчик и самым светским образом принялся угощать кофе и рахат- лукумом, ударившись в сентиментальные воспоминания о бывших любовниках, которые с натяжкой можно было признать полезной следствию информацией. Внезапно прервавшись на полуслове, он пытливо взглянул на Ла Карваля:  
\- У меня сложилось впечатление, что моя коллекция не оставила вас равнодушным, месье прокурор?  
\- Святой отец, - рявкнул Ла Карваль, пытаясь прикрыть полами мундира вздувшиеся панталоны, - я не собираюсь вам исповедоваться!  
«Чтоб тебе провалиться!» - подумал он, в красках представляя преосвященного висящим на колесе и двух палачей, заживо сдирающих с него шкуру.  
\- А почему бы и нет? - благодушно удивился Лансальяк возмущению прокурора. - Возможно, в некоторых вопросах я был бы более снисходителен, чем ваш парижский духовник. Хотя прекрасно понимаю, отец Антуан был бы в вашем случае предпочтительнее...  
\- Ваше преосвященство, - едко произнес Ла Карваль, хотя более всего на свете ему захотелось заорать на преосвященного во весь голос, - уж не желаете ли вы и меня осчастливить сеансами позирования у своего живописца... запамятовал его имя?  
\- Мэтр Эшавель, - любезно напомнил преосвященный,- прекрасный мастер, не находите? Мэтру достаточно нескольких сеансов позирования, а у вас бы остался редкостной красоты памятный сувенир.  
\- Да как вы смеете… - начал было Кантен, поднимаясь с диванчика, но нечаянно толкнул коленом столик и опрокинул на себя кофейник.  
Взвыв раненным волком, молодой прокурор попытался стряхнуть кофе с мгновенно пропитавшейся горячей, густой жидкостью одежды. Монсеньор в высшей степени заботливо осведомился, не обжегся ли его гость и своеручно принялся промокать на нем кофейные пятна.  
Горячий кофе, как это ни странно звучит, остудил пыл Ла Карваля. Сухо простившись с сердобольно квохчущим архиепископом, Кантен направился в свои комнаты - сменить испорченную одежду и привести в порядок мысли. Итак, ему следует опросить тех, чьи имена значились в списке любимчиков архипастыря Тулузы, проверить их связи, узнать подноготную этих людей. Много тяжелой работы, способной затянуться на недели и месяцы, а нужно спешить. Он должен отыскать виновного - и вернуться в Париж, к Мари Дюкло и ее веселым подружкам из Варьете, к Пилар из «Коронованного дельфина», к мадам де Ноай, требовательной и страстной… Подальше от Шарля д'Арнье, отца Антуана, и его странного мальчишки-актера, ангела с багровыми розами в руках… Возврата к прошлому нет и не будет, хватит с него Рауля, хватит потерь, за которые некому мстить…  
Часы пробили полночь, потом час ночи, а Кантен все ворочался с боку на бок в своей постели. Поняв, что уснуть ему не удастся, молодой прокурор тихонечко выскользнул из спальни и, прихватив канделябр, крадучись, как школьник, пробрался в картинную галерею. Теперь, в одиночестве, он может в полной мере… Ла Карваль сердито оборвал себя, приказав бесовским мыслям убираться вон.  
\- Нет, - доказывал он собственной совести, - я просто еще раз хочу взглянуть на лица, чтобы лучше запомнить.  
\- Так и смотри на лица! - ехидничала совесть. - Давай-давай, свети выше, нечего рассматривать то, что ниже шеи!  
\- Подсвечник тяжелый, - ныл Ла Карваль, - рука высоко не удерживает.  
\- А ты двумя, - не унималась мерзавка, - займи обе руки, а то, знаешь ли, когда глаза такое видят, а хотя бы одна рука свободна... сколько там пар штанов у тебя осталось? И чего это ты ангела Варахиила с его розочками разглядываешь? Иди-иди, погляди на... да не на Михаила-архангела, д’Арнье тебе ни к чему, его-то запоминать не нужно! Ступай вон к тому, рыженькому.  
\- Где рыженький?  
\- Ах ты, развратник!  
\- Неправда, - начал было оправдываться прокурор, но тут дверь отворилась, впустив в Галерею Ангелов какого-то человека... Если бы Кантен мог приказать земной тверди разверзнуться под своими ногами, он бы сделал это не раздумывая! Какой позор! Перед ним стоял и насмешливо улыбался отец д’Арнье.  
Шарль понимал, что следовало бы принять более скромный вид, но уж больно потешно выглядел вцепившийся в подсвечник неподкупный прокурор - будто д’Арнье был демоном, а шандал - осиновым крестом.  
\- Доброй ночи, месье Ла Карваль. В полумраке они совсем как живые, правда?  
Монсеньор столь искренне потешался, описывая свою нынешнюю прогулку в обществе Ла Карваля, что Шарлю внезапно до смерти захотелось вновь увидеться с самим собой - таким, каким он был долгих десять лет тому. Лучше ли он был? Хуже? Д'Арнье знал одно - он изменился. Никогда он не станет тем, чем был прежде.  
Кантен хотел соврать, что он здесь совсем по другому поводу, но понял, что любые потуги скрыть очевидное бессмысленны. Вздохнув, он взмахом головы откинул за плечи неподвязанные в спешке волосы.  
\- Его преосвященство подверг меня сегодня маленькому экзамену, - чуть усмехнувшись, ответствовал он Шарлю, - что ж, я никогда не был примерным христианином. Это он выяснил. Впрочем, кое-кто из модных философов давно объявил осуждение сей человеческой слабости досадным предрассудком. Нам ли спорить с философией, раз уж ей доверяет монсеньор Тулузский?  
\- О, - со сдержанным ехидством отозвался Шарль, - его преосвященство - великий философ. Возможно, посредственный богослов, но уж по части философии, а в частности, учения Эпикура, ему равных мало. Кто же из сонма святых и ангелов привлек ваше особое внимание, если не секрет?  
\- Секрет, - насколько мог бесстрастно ответил Ла Карваль. «Как будто сам не догадываешься! - подумалось ему, - неужели ты настолько тщеславен, что не упустишь случая еще раз услышать комплимент из уст чужого человека? Ну, уж такого удовольствия я тебе не доставлю».  
\- Ваше преподобие, раз уж нас с вами одинаково мучает бессонница... мы можем побеседовать об интересующих следствие вещах? - Ла Карваль отошел от портрета «Святого Михаила» к окну, задул свечи. Луна сияла так ярко, что он видел собеседника ясно, как днем. - Видите ли, они касаются религиозных вопросов, в которых я, увы не совсем разбираюсь.  
\- Я попытаюсь помочь, насколько это в моих силах, - чуть склонил голову Шарль. Ла Карваль пожалел, что погасил свечи - это придало беседе оттенок интимности, а темно-рыжие локоны д'Арнье в сумерках переливались серебром.  
Со стены им благосклонно улыбался рассыпающий розовые лепестки Варахиэль.  
\- Как рассказывали мне старые чиновники Шатле, сатанинских сект во Франции - великое множество, - Кантен Ла Карваль избегал глядеть в лицо д'Арнье, боясь утонуть в синих глазах, не выдержать. Ему казалось, что он говорит ровно, но его голос дрожал. - В одном лишь Париже их более сотни, но... но здесь, на островке, вы помните? Кромлехи и алтарь. Кромлехи... и остров. Поразмыслив, я осознал, что вы были правы, заявляя - на месте гибели несчастной актрисы нет ни единого следа поклонения Сатане.  
Шарль с искренним любопытством взглянул на прокурора, присел на широкий подоконник, жестом пригласив собеседника присоединиться.  
\- Кажется, я понял суть ваших затруднений, Ла Карваль. Следует разделять этих господ на несколько категорий. Первое - великосветские идиоты, что развлекаются эротическими мистериями и причащаются афродизиаками. Второе - подлинные поклонники Сатаны, верующие в него так же, как мы с вами - в Господа Христа. И третье - те, для кого Иисус и Люцифер одинаково чужды, потому что принесены в Галлию, землю друидов, чужаками. Вы об этом?  
\- Да! - глаза прокурора загорелись. - Именно друиды! В прошлом я был знаком с человеком, который проявлял интерес к этой теме... но тогда я был молод и не интересовался ничем, кроме лошадей и собственных удовольствий. Однако все же видел в лесах Пикардии остатки священных рощ... То, что мы обнаружили на острове - в точности тоже самое, что я видел в окрестностях Сен-Кантена!  
Ла Карваль обернулся в Шарлю, впился взглядом в задумчивое, дьявольски красивое лицо и значительно прошептал:  
\- Это не банальные и набившие всем оскомину сатанисты, о нет... здесь нечто более серьезное, отец мой. Эти люди не играют, они искренне верят... Верят! А это самое страшное! Затейников и эротоманов мы бы разогнали быстро, да и кровь бы они побоялись проливать в таком количестве, но идолопоклонники? Вы ведь знаете, на что способен верующий неофит?! На все, отец мой!  
\- Теперь начинаю примерно представлять, - кивнул Шарль. - Я ведь из Нормандии, Ла Карваль, а там этого добра, дольменов и кромлехов, куда больше чем здесь, и торчат они, как поганки после дождя, через каждых пять лье. Возможно, эти языческие храмы до сих пор не пустуют. Однако все же мне не кажется, что наш случай - друиды, или как бы они там не назывались. Возьмем того же Цезаря - там есть достаточно подробное описание жертвоприношений, а здесь… Здесь - только мертвая девушка с перерезанным горлом. Хотя я могу предположить, что все необходимые для осуществления ритуала атрибуты были после проведения церемонии унесены. Или спрятаны поблизости, мы ведь ничего толком не искали.  
\- Все течет, все изменяется... - проговорил Кантен сжимая пальцы. - Значит, вы выросли на море? А мне вот ни разу не довелось его увидеть.. Париж заменяет мне все моря и океаны. Почему монсеньор не помог вам сделать карьеру? Вы бы блистали в салонах столицы.  
\- Да, - Шарль скупо усмехнулся, - кругом отвесные скалы, замок о четырех башнях и семи ветрах, чайки и соль. Я уже очень давно не был в Иэльгоа. Сейчас он принадлежит моему старшему брату, батюшка скончался восемь лет назад.  
\- Иэльгоа, - нараспев повторил Ла Карваль, - красивое название, сразу вспоминаются легенды о воинственных викингах и огромных ладьях, полных золота и драгоценных мехов... В Нормандии только что подавили очередной крестьянский бунт - вы знаете об этом? Очень жестоко подавили.  
Кантен все глядел и глядел на четкий профиль Шарля, благо тот не замечал жадного взгляда. Вот бы провести пальцем по чуть выпуклому виску, поправить прядь темно-рыжих волос.  
\- Быть может, вы правы, предпочтя спокойную сельскую жизнь городскому шуму, - Ла Карваль вдруг позавидовал этому северянину, вольготно и безмятежно живущему в столь прекрасном месте, как Прованс, - покой, любовь, прекрасный юг - и отчего этим безумцам взбрело в голову устроить здесь капище? - Скажите, ваше преподобие, вы до сих пор близкий друг его высокопреосвященства?  
Это был излюбленный прием следователей - слегка усыпить бдительность испытуемого легкой болтовней и напрямик спросить то, что интересует. Прокурор замер, приготовившись выслушать ответ.  
\- Бессмысленно отрицать, что монсеньор питает ко мне определенную слабость, однако в интимном смысле мы уже давно не близки, - на прекрасном лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Так просто играть в эту игру - спросил, ответил, главное, не врать там, где можно сказать правду. - О бунте мне писал брат. Мы не часто видимся, но переписываемся. Вам явно не терпится спросить - да, Камилл знает о моих предпочтениях и осуждает их, но согласен терпеть меня таким, каков я есть. Мой брат женат, у него подрастает маленький сын - наследник фамилии д'Арнье и нашего разваливающегося замка.  
\- Значит, кроме месье Морана, у вас никого нет? - продолжал допытываться Ла Карваль, понимая, насколько нелепо и дерзко выглядят со стороны его вопросы. Но он испытывал к Шарлю настолько сильную жажду, что спешил утолить ее, пока тот не захлопнул рот в своем высокомерном холодном молчании. - Монсеньор не запрещает вам видеться? Кстати, как месье Моран перенес известие о смерти своей подруги?  
\- Монсеньор поощряет наше знакомство, - осторожно откликнулся д'Арнье. - Его преосвященство… лоялен, и, кроме того, это я познакомил его с Франсуа… месье Мораном. Мы не обсуждали события утра. Месье Морану тяжело смириться с этой утратой - хотя формально мадемуазель не была его подругой. Они вместе работали - среди актерской братии, насколько я понимаю, очень сильно чувство внутрицеховой поддержки и взаимной привязанности. Месье Моран говорил, якобы актеры иначе воспринимают мир и себя в нем - как разбросанную по городам и странам огромную семью отверженных, которые стараются поддерживать друг друга.  
\- Любопытная точка зрения, - признал Ла Карваль. - Прежде мне не доводилось слышать подобного. Надо будет потолковать с месье Мораном - но прежде растолкуйте ему, что я вовсе не желаю ему зла. И я непременно отыщу того, кто убил мадемуазель Терезу.  
Шарль неподвижно сидел на подоконнике, уставившись на носки своих туфель, и не отвечал. Он хотел увидеть архангела Михаила - и он его увидел.  
\- Спокойной ночи, святой отец, - пожелал Ла Карваль, спрыгивая с подоконника, - и позвольте комплимент. Вы были чудо как хороши десять лет назад! Ах, годы... - он усмехнулся, но без злости. Отец Антуан оказался самым обычным человеком, со своими надеждами, страхами и маленькими тайнами. Прокурор был искренне благодарен ему за ночную беседу - снедавшее его желание сгинуло, сменившись душевным покоем. Возможно, сегодня он и впрямь обрел единомышленника и умного союзника.  
\- Господин прокурор! Месье Ла Карваль, вы здесь?.. - кто-то, громко протопотав по коридору, настежь распахнул дверь галереи, тревожно и отчаянно взывая в лунную темноту: - Господин прокурор! Мы с ног сбились, вас ищем! Из-под Королевского моста течением вынесло тело, оно в сетях запуталось! Девица, в клочья изрезанная! Шеф полиции приказал оттащить ее в морг и срочно послать за вами!  
\- Господи, спаси нас и помилуй, - только и выдохнул д'Арнье.

 

«Чертова картина! Чертова парочка! И вообще - будь оно все неладно! Чертов прокурор! И Шарль тоже хорош - на кой ляд ему вздумалось предъявлять прокурору мою задницу и сопровождать его в эту треклятую Галерею!»  
Хотя полотно было великолепно. Слишком великолепно. Изображенное на картине ангелическое создание лишь на четверть было Франсуа Мораном, а на оставшиеся три четверти - тем, кем он мечтал быть, кем воображал себя и чем казался в глазах увлекшегося новым фаворитом месье де Лансальяка. Неделя утомительных позирований под неустанным взглядом монсеньора, изыскивавшим два-три часа для визита в мастерскую, дабы дать художнику свои ценные указания и полюбоваться на застывшего в надлежащей позе натурщика. Франсуа нравилась картина, но не нравился он сам. Он был самым обычным человеком, а не ангелом во плоти. Актеру было ужасно неловко из-за того, что фривольное изображение попалось на глаза столичному прокурору, и досадно, что д'Арнье так и не нанес ему визита - а за окнами давно сгустилась тьма. Франсуа боялся наступающей ночи, боялся кошмаров с удушливой вонью прелых листьев и фигурой, встающей из прогнившей болотной воды. Ему так хотелось спрятаться от этого непонятного зла, ощутить успокаивающее прикосновение. Услышать нежный шепот, повторяющий его имя.  
Подле дверей в апартаменты монсеньора всегда бдел кто-нибудь из слуг, но месье Роже был настолько снисходителен, что снабдил любимца ключами от малозаметной дверцы. От лазейки, позволявшей мсье Морану приходить и уходить незамеченным. «Несмотря ни на что, приличия должны соблюдаться», - добродушно хмыкал его преподобие, выпроваживая Франсуа под утро, после очередной ночи мучительно-сладких игр.  
Франсуа полагал, что сегодня дверь будет заперта изнутри на задвижку, но нет - ключ повернулся, створка беззвучно отошла в сторону. Золотистый полумрак, мерцающая в темноте позолота обоев и зеркал, знакомая обстановка - он достаточно хорошо помнил расположение мебели в личных покоях его преосвященства, чтобы не налететь ни на что. Преподобный отче, ангел-хранитель Тулузы, гора стареющей плоти, скрывающая в себе по-прежнему острый ум, непомерно игривый нрав и поразительное жизнелюбие не спал - сидел за столом, над спинкой кресла виднелась седая макушка с тонзурой. Франсуа невольно принюхался - в воздухе ощущался горьковатый запах ландышевых капель.  
Расслышав щелканье ключа в скважине и легкий шелест шагов, преподобный негромко произнес:  
\- Нынешней ночью так душно… Тебе тоже не спится?  
\- Мне холодно, - Франсуа обошел круглый кофейный столик, остановившись напротив. Заставив себя смотреть на сидевшего напротив человека в глубоком кресле. Грузного, одышливо пыхтящего, из-за расшитого невероятными цветами ночного халата казавшегося еще больше и крупнее. Его высокопреосвященство Роже де Лансальяк годился юному актеру не в отцы - в деды, и тем не менее... тем не менее монсеньор де Лансальяк любил его. Как мог, как умел, порой заменяя подлинность чувств дорогими подарками и злоупотребляя своей властью - но любил.  
\- Простите, что я так поздно, - негромко произнес Франсуа. - Может, мне лучше уйти?  
Монсеньор неопределенно повел рукой - жест одновременно означал как прощение за поздний визит, так и приглашение сесть и поощрение к дальнейшему рассказу. С тех пор, как во дворец ворвался прокурор Ла Карваль, добрых вестей ждать не приходится, но появление месье Морана само по себе радовало преосвященного:  
\- Угощайся.  
\- Благодарю, нет, - Франсуа присел. - После сегодняшней поездки у меня как-то пропал аппетит. Знаете, мэтр Эшавель принес сегодня законченную картину. Шарль вознамерился пролезть в конфиденты господина прокурора, - обиженно наябедничал актер. - Но Ла Карваль, кажется, больше не склонен обвинять его в пособничестве темным силам.  
\- Господин Ла Карваль, при всем его настойчивом упрямстве и уверенности в том, что корни этого дела произрастают из грехов моего прошлого, отнюдь не глуп, - де Лансальяк привычно сложил пухлые ладони домиком. - Как человек со стороны, он способен заметить то, к чему мы давно привыкли и не замечаем в упор… Налей-ка мне еще десяток капель этой лекарственной дряни.  
Франсуа давно уже наловчился управляться с толстостенным флаконом бледно-розового стекла и серебряной рюмочкой. Судя по снизившемуся уровню густой маслянистой жидкости, преподобный за нынешний вечер не раз прибегал к ее помощи. Отсчитывая капли, Франсуа пробормотал в сторону:  
\- Всякий знает, что нужно остановиться на последнем стакане, но никто не знает, какой именно стакан - последний…  
\- Не стоит напоминать мне о бренности земной жизни, - де Лансальяк одним глотком опустошил рюмку и скривился. - Мне вполне хватает просвещенного мнения докторов Церкви по этому поводу, чтобы ты еще забивал мне голову всякими глупостями. Если хочешь потолковать о богословии, Франсуа, давай лучше обсудим твой портрет. Каким ты его находишь?  
\- Спасибо, нет, - уже второй раз за вечер буркнул актер. - С меня хватило диспута о живописи между господином прокурором и отцом Антуаном. Они выказали редкостное единство мнений: ах, какая возвышенная игра красок, ах, какой глубокий смысл, ах, как вдохновенно... ах, какая изящная задница у натурщика. Честно говоря, мне хотелось куда-нибудь провалиться, только бы они перестали пикироваться через мою голову. Точно вам говорю, месье прокурор сам не без грешка!  
\- Ну и на здоровье, - де Лансальяк ухмыльнулся, позабавленный этой маленькой интермедией скрытой ревности. - Они с отцом Антуаном составили бы восхитительно контрастную пару. Ну-ну, не надо так злиться и гневно сверкать глазами, дитя мое. Я пошутил. И, хоть я уже давно свыкся с мыслью о том, что у отца Антуана нет сердца, но вот поди ж ты…  
\- О-о, сколько раз я это уже слышал, - скроил презрительную гримаску Франсуа, в очередной раз забыв о необходимости быть сдержанным и помнить, что интересы монсеньора должны всегда оставаться для него на первом месте: - «Ах, у меня нет сердца, ах, все чувства во мне давно умерли, ах, я плюну миру в его довольное лицо и пусть он утрется...» Извините. Вы полагаете, месье д'Арнье привязался ко мне? Ничуть не бывало! Я просто его забавляю. У меня нет причин и нет способа удержать его насильно. Пусть себе идет куда хочет и с кем хочет, мне совершенно на это наплевать!  
\- Сын мой, - умилился преподобный, - я знаю Антуана почти пятнадцать лет. Имел удовольствие наблюдать его поведение в самых различных ситуациях. Я сам с ним спал, видел, как его подкладывали под других - и у него всегда было такое лицо… ну, ты сам знаешь. Ему на лоб можно кувшин с вином ставить - вместо ледника. А тут - ты… Да я готов свой наперсный крест поставить на то, что он по ночам во сне шепчет твое имя!  
\- Сдался я ему! - из совершенно детского духа противоречия уперся Франсуа. Преподобный знал мир и людей гораздо лучше молодого актера, и характер своего былого любимца он тоже прекрасно представлял - но Франсуа, привыкший к быстрым и ничего не значащим связям, никак не мог поверить в подобное. Месье Моран не находил в себе никаких качеств, достойных привлечь внимание Шарля, и как-то наивно верил в то, что если упрямо отрицать очевидное, оно не уйдет, его не сглазят, оно сохранится... Ибо, даже вздумай Шарль д’Арнье завести интрижку с кем-то другим, Франсуа простил бы ему это. Бесился бы и исходил желчью, но простил, и сейчас его неожиданная, злая ревность улеглась, сменившись обреченным: - А даже если и так, что с того... - он протянул руку, накрыв своей узкой ладонью пухлую кисть преосвященного.  
Нынешний странный вечер невесть отчего способствовал откровенности, и Франсуа решился:  
\- Вы позволите мне говорить начистоту? Месье Роже, в своей щедрости вы даете мне куда больше, чем я того заслуживаю. Я никогда не жил так, и, если порой я становлюсь несносен, то... - актер замялся, - то лишь оттого, что мне очень страшно. Мне не верится, что все это происходит на самом деле. Что-то нашептывает мне: будет лучше оказаться поскорее выброшенным из рая туда, где мое законное место, - он виновато опустил глаза. - И я начинаю нарочно злить вашу милость, лишь бы это побыстрее случилось. Нет, я делаю это не потому, что мне здесь не нравится, что вы! Просто... просто мне кажется... - Франсуа окончательно запутался и умолк.  
\- Просто тебе кажется, что ты разжиреешь, разленишься и отвыкнешь добывать пищу самостоятельно, как прирученная дикая зверушка, - завершил за него фразу преосвященный. - Раем не разбрасываются, дитя мое, и в нем не существует времени - в нем дольше века длится день. Неважно, проведешь ты здесь месяц или полгода, тебе одинаково трудно будет возвращаться в мир, - де Лансальяк потянул его за рукав, давая понять, что желает заполучить маленького месье Морана в объятия. - Кому доподлинно известно, что станется с нами завтра? Может, Ла Карваль повесит на меня обвинение в ереси. Или ты огорчишь меня настолько, что дело завершится пышными похоронами. Кроме того, не исключено, что в ближайшую среду приключится Армагеддон.  
\- Конечно. Вы как всегда правы, - невесело улыбнулся Франсуа, послушно поднимаясь и делая шаг навстречу. Прошедшие месяцы многому научили актера, в том числе и тому, как переступать через себя и находить каплю удовольствия в том, что прежде казалось невозможным и неисполнимым. Теперь он был способен не только висеть безвольной тряпкой в объятиях его эминенции, но и научился обнимать де Лансальяка в ответ, обвивая руками некогда бычью шею в уйме складок и пристраивая подбородок на плече, напоминающем расползающуюся подушку. Главное было - не задумываться, как это выглядит со стороны. - И все-таки, если река не затопит город и не состоится шумного процесса по обвинению пастыря в ереси - пообещайте, что не станете удерживать меня насильно и позволите мне уйти. А, месье Роже?  
\- И куда же ты пойдешь, глупое создание? - архиепископ притянул его к себе на руки, погладил по тугому задику. - Да, да, знаю - театр, публика, букеты в гримерку, попойки с ценителями... Цензурные ножницы, проблемы с полицейским надзором, холод, голод, белая горячка от скверной выпивки и сифилис от дешевых потаскух. Дураки и дороги, скромный холмик за кладбищенской оградой - просто дивно. Да?  
\- Да, - упрямо повторил Франсуа. - А еще - человеческие души в твоих ладонях, их слезы, горести и радости, и чудеса наяву, и ночлег в сарае с дырявой крышей, провалы и успех, признание, и осознание того, что молодость и красота отнюдь не вечны, а сцена примет меня и будет любить до самых последних дней... Вы не сможете держать меня при себе всю оставшуюся жизнь. Полгода, год - и я стану просто привычной деталью обстановки в ваших покоях, то ли секретарь, то ли живая грелка для постели и собеседник для долгих вечеров. Я наскучу вашей милости. Вам захочется чего-то новенького и остренького, что можно покорить, заворожить и посмотреть, как новое яблочко упадет в подставленную руку, - он выгнулся под этой самой ласкающей рукой, невольно вздохнув. - Все может обернуться куда лучше, чем предсказываете вы. Может, там, впереди, еще будет столица, и королевский театр. Может, мое имя станет куда более известным, чем сейчас.  
\- А как же «Шааарль»? - тонко усмехнулся в ответ на его тираду преосвященный, потихоньку расстегивая на Франсуа кюлоты. Иногда он решительно отказывался понимать своего фаворита - понятие «золотой клетки» ставило монсеньора в тупик.  
\- А что - Шарль? - недоуменно поднял брови Франсуа. - Шарль - то, что есть здесь и сейчас. Он мне нравится, иногда даже слишком, я понимаю, что теряю от него голову - но я также прекрасно понимаю, что каждому из нас суждено остаться на своем месте, - актер чуть дернулся, ощутив хозяйничающую меж его ног руку, но отстраняться не стал - если уж монсеньор решил, он все равно получит свое, тем или иным способом. - Д'Арнье - человек, с которым мне никогда в жизни не сравниться.  
\- Самовлюбленное маленькое чудовище, - восхитился де Лансальяк, - а я еще называл бессердечным Шарля! - он ущипнул Франсуа за бедро, стягивая с него кюлоты и белье до колен. - Наклонись. Я, я, и опять я, месье Моран, единственный и неповторимый. Поросенок.  
\- Что вам всем так нравится именовать меня поросенком, что вашей эминенции, что вашему ненаглядному д’Арнье... - сердито пробухтел Франсуа, смиряясь с неизбежным. Преподобный был с ним ласков - так что можно было и уступить вкрадчивому натиску, не чувствуя себя слишком обиженным. - Какой я вам поросенок, можно подумать, вы оба только и делаете, что денно и нощно печетесь о ближних своих, напрочь забывая о себе!  
Он оперся локтями о столик и опасливо насторожился - вещица выглядела слишком неустойчивой, ему не хотелось бы грохнуться с нее, потеряв равновесие. Франсуа ощущал себя стреноженной лошадкой - стянутая вниз одежда не позволяла ему ни резко двинуться, ни шагнуть в сторону, а пальцы преосвященного уже пробежались по так волновавшей его части тела, заставив актера вздрогнуть. Вроде бы его уж столь раз касались, и так, и эдак, но все едино - он всегда вздрагивал в испуге, ощущая первые прикосновения. Преосвященный вдумчиво исследовал пальцами нежную дырочку, поглаживая, втискивая обманчиво неуклюжий палец все глубже, вынуждая Франсуа прогибаться, подставляясь. Де Лансальяк не причинял своей игрушке боли, лишь поддразнивал, наблюдая за тем, как неловко ерзает и выгибается молодой человек, лаская его изнутри, наслаждаясь чужой покорностью и видом юного, полного жизни тела. Кого-то успокаивает молитва и четки, кого-то - присутствие домашнего животного, а монсеньора весьма освежали и возвращали иллюзию молодости интимные забавы. Приправленные горечью осознания того, что ему не удастся удержать месье Морана. Хотя чего, спрашивается, тому не хватает?  
В дверь робко поскреблись, вынудив преподобного прервать развлечение, бросив Франсуа: «Прикройся». Просочившийся в покои слуга торопливо нашептал в поросшее изнутри седым волосом ухо его преосвященства нечто, заставившее того нахмуриться и взмахом руки отослать месье Морана прочь.  
«Опять у них какие-то тайны тулузского двора», - разобиженный в лучших чувствах Франсуа послушно удалился.  
Спать совершенно не хотелось и актер забрался на широченный подоконник, меланхолично созерцая плывущую над городскими крышами луну. Складывая в уме строчки будущего сонета, печального, посвященного безвременно опавшим листьям и сорванному цветку, Терезе. Очнувшись от скрипа осторожно приотворенной двери - месье Моран позабыл запереть замок. Или оставил ее открытой, в глубине души надеясь невесть на что.  
\- Шарль? - обрадованно изумился он, повернувшись к вошедшему. Спорхнул на пол, бросившись навстречу и встревожено заметив: - На тебе лица нет. Что стряслось? Где тебя носило?  
\- Прокурор Ла Карваль только что заполучил второй труп, - д'Арнье тяжело рухнул в глубокое кресло с широкими подлокотниками. - Из чувства долга перед преподобным и христианского милосердия я потащился следом за месье следователем в морг - и, признаюсь честно, очень и очень сожалею о своем поступке. Это было ужасно - страшнее, чем там, на острове, - он притянул Франсуа к себе, зарылся лицом в его волосы. Перевел дыхание, ощутив, что месье Моран обнимает его за плечи, успокаивая, и несколько невнятно продолжил рассказ: - Это девушка, ее выловили нынешним вечером из реки прямо в черте города. Совсем молоденькая, почти ребенок. Хорошенькая… была. Ей перерезали горло… и выпотрошили, просто выпотрошили, как рыбаки потрошат рыбу. Вырезали у нее на спине какие-то знаки - Ла Карваль уверяет, сатанинскую пентаграмму. Он знаток своего дела, ему виднее… Теперь он точно перевернет небо и землю в поисках виновных. Для начала хотя бы в поисках ответа на вопрос: кем была эта несчастная?..  
Д'Арнье полагал столичного прокурора человеком, закаленным судьбой во многих испытаниях и не раз сталкивавшимся с человеческой низостью и кровожадностью. Но нынешний случай, похоже, оказался чрезмерным испытанием даже для стальных нервов парижанина. Прокурора трясло от ненависти и невозможности что-либо исправить, в черных глазах блестели слезы. Он был страшен в своем праведном гневе, и д'Арнье посочувствовал любому, кто встанет на пути слуги закона. Он постарался поскорей увезти прокурора из холодного, пропахшего смертью, карболкой и формалином здания морга - а по возвращении напоил крепчайшим коньяком из погребов монсеньора. Сдав слегка захмелевшего блюстителя закона на руки ординарцу и помощникам, д'Арнье сам отправился за утешением. Обретя его здесь, обнимая Франсуа так крепко, словно боясь, что их вот-вот силком растащат в стороны. Благодаря Франсуа за безмолвное сочувствие, за что, что актер понял все без лишних объяснений. За поцелуи - нежные и сладкие, тающие на губах, смывающие горечь и ужас долгого дня, заставляющие забыть о смерти, неустанно кружащей над головой всякого из живущих.  
\- Люблю тебя… тебя, тебя… - за каждым признанием Франсуа следовал новый поцелуй, длиннее и откровеннее предыдущего. - Пусть ты и бросил меня на растерзание своему преподобному, а мне все едино… Смотрю на тебя, как… н-ну, ты для меня навроде распахнутого окна в конце длинного-длинного коридора. Чем ближе подхожу, тем больше вижу за этим окном - не только заснеженный навеки сад, как мне показалось сперва, но и горы, и море, и зелень, и еще что-то…  
«Эта дверь заколочена изнутри», - вспомнились Франсуа слова преосвященного. Вот и неправда, для маленького месье Морана дверь гостеприимно распахнулась, открывая ему мир Шарля д’Арнье, прекрасный и суровый, как та земля, которая его породила.  
\- И я тебя, - эхом отозвался Шарль, - я по тебе с ума схожу....  
Никогда прежде Франсуа не влюблялся столь безоглядно и безрассудно, никогда прежде не путешествовал по Стране Любви в такой компании, так долго и так вдумчиво, узнавая ее секреты, заглядывая в уголки, о существовании которых прежде не имел представления.  
\- Встань, пожалуйста, - быстрый, горячечный шепот. Мечущиеся пальцы, торопливо расстегивающие крючки и пуговицы, дергающие аккуратно вывязанный шарфик, стремясь как можно быстрее избавиться от одежды, которая сейчас только мешает. - Да-да-да, вот так, садись, твой якобы милосердный Господь все-таки жестокая тварь, раз выпускает в мир таких, как ты - на погибель всем остальным, от тоски и зависти... - Франсуа обхватил д'Арнье за талию, мягко и настойчиво толкнув обратно на кресло. Скользнул следом, гибкое, быстрое и бесстыдное создание, устроившись на коленях любовника и повернувшись к нему спиной, так что теперь для всякого поцелуя ему приходилось выгибаться вполоборота, далеко запрокидывая голову и щекоча плечо Шарля рассыпавшимися волосами.  
Д'Арнье то нежно целовал его плечи, то внезапно чувствительно прикусывал, то встречался губами с оседлавшим его бедра Франсуа, такого возбуждающего и потешного одновременно в своей досаде на Творца, который над некоторыми своими созданиями работает более тщательно, чем над прочими.  
\- Хочу видеть твое лицо, - требовательно прошептал Шарль, накручивая на запястье каштановые кудри.  
\- Далось тебе мое лицо, можно подумать, ты прежде на него не насмотрелся... - Франсуа извернулся, благо старинное кресло было достаточно велико для затеянных им игрищ. - Ай, волосы! - Шарль порой имел привычку напоминать ему о том, настолько он сильнее физически - это одновременно и пугало, и возбуждало. Он льнул к Шарлю, зацеловывая, обводя языком отпечатавшиеся на светлой коже следы собственных мелких зубов.  
\- Нет. И никогда не насмотрюсь, - свои слова д'Арнье подтвердил глубоким поцелуем, жадным, властным, будто клеймящим припухшие губы Франсуа, в знак того, что никто иной не смеет к нему прикоснуться. - Хочу запомнить тебя всего, изнутри и снаружи, узнать твои тайны...  
Его ладони скользнули вниз, обхватывая ягодицы Франсуа, приподымая его и прижимая к возбужденной плоти.  
\- Если у меня и были раньше какие секреты, то теперь они все твои... - Франсуа прерывисто вздохнул, зажмурившись и ощутив настойчивое, горячее прикосновение внизу, между ног. Заерзал, расслабляясь и открываясь навстречу Шарлю, гладя его плечи, прикасаясь легкими поцелуями, стараясь сделать все, чтобы д’Арнье остался доволен. - Я твой, помнишь?  
\- Люблю тебя, - совершенно невменяемым голосом прошептал Шарль, опуская его на свое жаждущее слияния мужество, и ловя губами приглушенный вскрик. Близость Франсуа отправляла псу под хвост любые благие намерения и всегдашнюю сдержанность отца Антуана д’Арнье. Умом он понимал - нет, нельзя, не стоит, это плохо кончится, но многолетняя неосознанная жажда любви и нежности брала свое. Раз за разом он совершал безумства, в которых не раскаивался.  
На Франсуа слова о любви всегда действовали самым поразительным образом. Испытывать привязанность к кому-то и быть любимым в ответ - таково было естественное состояние его души и тела. Пусть ему лгали или лгал он сам, принимая желаемое за действительное - ему было хорошо. Он двигался в руках Шарля, изнемогая от переполнявших его чувств, удивляясь тому, сколько их, оказывается, у него было - и они не собирались иссякать. А он и не подозревал, что способен на такое, что умеет не только брать, то и отдавать, принося кому-то удовольствие и наслаждение.  
Он самозабвенно постанывал в такт слитным движениям их тел, не опасаясь быть услышанным, не беспокоясь о сдержанности. Здесь и сейчас они могли делать все, что угодно. Во всяком случае, так считал Франсуа - не умевший заглядывать в будущее дальше, чем на пару дней.  
Они взлетели в небеса, подобно тем самым пресловутым ангелам, замерли у самого сверкающего алмазными звездами небосвода, и снова рухнули на бренную землю. Осознав, что нагишом возлежат в кресле, раскинув руки и ноги, как после тяжкого, но радостного труда.  
Шарль медленно облизал пересохшие губы и окликнул тихонько любимого по имени - будто всякий раз опасался, что однажды тот не отзовется:  
\- Франсуа... Так хорошо...  
\- Уммм? Правда? - Франсуа не хотелось ни приподнимать отяжелевшую голову, ни двигаться - только лежать вот так, пристроив голову на груди Шарля, слушая стук его сердца, частое и тяжелое дыхание. Прикасаясь кончиком языка к твердому соску и перебирая в уме сверкающие подробности: неловкость слияния, переходящую в пряное, сумасбродное и болезненно-сладостное удовольствие, волной достигающее экстаза, уносящее куда-то ввысь, в голубые и черные небеса... - Я люблю тебя, я уже говорил? И мне так нравится, когда ты любишь меня - вот смешно, правда?.. Даже когда больно. Но ты делаешь это как-то так, что о боли сразу забывается, остается только счастье. А я сейчас счастлив? - озадаченно спросил сам себя актер. Подумал и кивнул: - Ага.  
С тихим смешком д'Арнье поцеловал его в лоб:  
\- Ты чудо, Франсуа. С тобой все хорошо - любиться, молчать, встревать в истории, ссориться и даже просто спать. Пойдем в постель, у тебя глаза слипаются.  
Перехватив его за талию и под коленки, Шарль на руках отнес его в кровать, уложил и сам забрался под одеяло рядом.  
\- Почему, в таком случае, такой идеальный и чудесный я болтаюсь по дорогам без гроша в кармане в ожидании счастливого случая? - пробормотал Франсуа, прижимаясь к Шарлю и проваливаясь в спокойный, прохладный сон.- Еще немного - и я просто не смогу жить без тебя. Умру, если тебя не будет рядом - всякую ночь и всякий день, если ты перестанешь владеть моей душой и телом... Нет, не слушай, что я несу, я на самом деле уже сплю, это я во сне с тобой разговариваю. Даже во сне...  
\- Спи, болтливый сомнамбула, - д'Арнье заботливо пригладил взъерошенную гривку Франсуа, размышляя о чем-то своем.

 

Имей прокурор Кантен Ла Карваль полномочия Господа Бога или хотя бы самого завалящего архангела с правом составления нерушимых кодексов, он бы строго-настрого заповедовал набирать вестовых жандармерии из горлопанов и дураков. Эта заповедь точно шла бы впереди «Не убий».  
Кантен был уверен, что едва-едва уронил отяжелевшую, переполненную дурными предчувствиями и догадками голову на подушку, как зычный голос за дверями спальни возопил, аккомпанируя себе частым стуком по филенке:  
\- Месье прокурор, есть опознание! Месье прокурор!..  
\- Марсель, что там? - крикнул он, пытаясь изгнать из своего разума темные тени рваного и дурного сна. Смутно припоминалось, якобы отец д'Арнье после посещения морга вчера милосердно напоил его и сопроводил в апартаменты.  
\- Вчерашнюю покойницу из Гаронны опознали, - в дверь спальни сунулся ординарец Марсель. Судя по мрачности его физиономии, опознание неизвестной отнюдь не содействовало прояснению картины происходящего в Тулузе. - Это барышня Лану.  
\- Что? - ошарашено переспросил Ла Карваль. - Что ты сказал?  
\- Полетт Лану, мещанка, шестнадцати лет от роду, - терпеливо повторил Марсель - массивный, обманчиво неповоротливый, некогда бывший не последним человеком в парижском Дворе Отбросов. - Вы приказали тем, кто был вчера у реки и в морге, держать языки за зубами. Но всем без исключения людишкам рты не позатыкаешь. Кто-то из рыбаков проболтался. Или жандармов. Или служащих морга. Тулуза - городок небольшой, тут все друг друга знают. В общем, девицу признали, несмотря на… неприглядный вид.  
\- Ее отца известили? - вскинувшись с постели, Ла Карваль торопливо одевался. Полетт Лану, возвращения которой он так ожидал в надежде получить новые сведения - Полетт Лану мертва!  
\- Да. Чертовы сплетники, - ординарец крякнул. - Месье Лану пытался прорваться в морг, но жандармы встали насмерть. Негоже, чтобы отец увидел дочь порубленной, как коровья туша в лавке. Месье Лану сопроводили во дворец, на шум явился преподобный…  
\- Я понял, - Ла Карваль на ходу пальцами приводил в порядок блестящую черную гриву. Прекрасное начало дня, ничего не скажешь.  
Монсеньор де Лансальяк встретил явившегося столичного прокурора взглядом, исполненным праведного негодования. Господин казначей сгорбился на столом, закрыв лицо руками. Ла Карваль не сразу понял, что за странный звук до него доносится - Лану тихо, монотонно подвывал, едва заметно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Расспрашивать его о чем-либо не имело смысла, но прокурор все же сделал попытку:  
\- Месье Лану, вы меня слышите? Месье Лану, где расположен дом вашей сестры?  
Вместо казначея ответил преосвященный, гораздо лучше владевший собой:  
\- В Форжане. Это маленькая деревушка на другом берегу Гаронны, за старым мостом святой Ребекки. Полчаса быстрой езды. Вы намерены отправиться туда?  
\- Полетт Лану гостила у тетки, - коротко пояснил Ла Карваль. - Должна была вернуться в город с утра. Судя по состоянию тела, оно пробыло в воде всего несколько часов, даже разбухнуть не успело. Либо Полетт нынешней ночью похитили из дома ее тетушки… либо убили прямо там. Я должен…  
\- Вы должны побывать там и убедиться, что с тетушкой Лану и ее домочадцами все в порядке - или все не в порядке, - согласно закивал преподобный. - Конечно же. Ступайте, исполняйте свой долг. Я позабочусь о несчастном Пьере.  
\- Что случилось? - переполох тихой волной пронесся по коридорам и покоям дворца, в свой черед достигнув комнат месье Морана. На сей раз Шарль не покинул его, потихоньку удалившись под утро, и непререкаемым тоном заявил - им надлежит быть рядом с его преосвященством. Франсуа не стал спорить, ощущая себя щепкой, затянутой в могучий водоворот, и нюхом чуя: сегодняшний денек может оказаться куда хуже вчерашнего.  
\- Д'Арнье, вы знаете дорогу на Форжан? - с порога огорошил их вопросом месье прокурор. Строгий и собранный, прямой, как гибкий хлыст, неукротимый, как клинок, готовый к любым испытаниям во имя защиты попранной справедливости.  
\- Разумеется, знаю, - невозмутимо отозвался д'Арнье.  
\- Тогда вы едете с нами. Месье Морану лучше остаться здесь.  
\- Я тоже с вами! - взмолился актер. Хотя вчерашние изыскания на уединенном острове изрядно перепугали его, Франсуа совершенно не хотелось оставаться в стороне от происходящего. - Господин прокурор, я не буду мешаться под ногами, я…  
\- Отправляйтесь вместе с месье прокурором. Оба, - устало махнул рукой его преосвященство. - И возвращайтесь поскорее.  
Добраться до деревушки Форжан не составило никакого труда. Ла Карваль шпорил коня, точно опаздывал к месту сражения или к постели умирающего - возможно, так оно и было - через плечо бросая краткие фразы, извещая попутчиков о случившемся. С поисками дома старой мадемуазель Лану возникли определенные затруднения. Сгоряча отряд пролетел тихую деревушку насквозь, выскочив на речной берег, где развернулся и набросился на первого попавшегося местного обывателя, насмерть перепугав беднягу. С горем пополам уяснив необходимые повороты и приметы, помчались дальше, озираясь в поисках крашеной розовой краской чугунной калитки и двух старых олив подле каменного забора.  
Нужный дом под скошенной черепичной крышей утопал в густейшем саду. Жужжали пчелы, благоухали на клумбах последние осенние розы. На трезвон колокольчика и призывные крики никто не вышел. Спрыгнув с лошади, Ла Карваль пинком распахнул калитку, прошагав по усыпанной белым гравием дорожке к крыльцу, увитому вьюнком. Окна дома были заложены ставнями, но дверь стояла приоткрытой. Прокурор извлек шпагу из ножен, толкнул ею тяжелую створку, сам не входя внутрь, но внимательно приглядевшись к замкам и засовам. Ординарец, не дожидаясь распоряжения, затопал следом за господином прокурором. Все прочие, сбившись в кучку подле нарядного крыльца в три ступеньки, напряженно дожидались возвращения Ла Карваля.  
Недолго пробыв в доме, тот вышел на крыльцо. Лицо у прокурора было каменным, ничего не выражающим.  
\- Обыскать сад, - негромко распорядился он. - Постучите в дома по соседству, расспросите - не слышал ли кто ночью подозрительных звуков или криков, не приметил ли около дома поздних гостей или каких-нибудь подозрительных личностей. Отец д'Арнье, можете войти - я хотел бы знать ваше мнение. Только будьте готовы к тому, что картина там… не слишком радующая глаз. Месье Моран, останьтесь на месте! - прикрикнул он на Франсуа, шагнувшего было вслед Шарлю. - Сядьте вон там на скамью и никуда с нее не двигайтесь.  
Мысленно возмутившись таким недоверием и пренебрежением, Франсуа послушно уселся на каменную скамью - еще холодную, не прогретую солнцем. Шарль скрылся за дверью домика - обычной дверью вишневого дерева с ярко начищенным медным молотком. Невесть отчего Франсуа заворожил солнечный отблеск на мерно покачивающемся кольце. Из сада порой долетало глухое «туп!» созревшего яблока, упавшего на землю. Пахло перезрелой травой, близким дыханием грядущей осени. Из зарослей шиповника выбрался большой кудлатый пес и улегся рядом с лавкой, вопросительно поглядывая на молодого человека из-под завитков черной шерсти. Франсуа машинально почесал зверюгу за ухом:  
\- Может, хоть ты знаешь, что тут происходит?  
Пес вывалил длинный лиловый язык и довольно запыхтел.  
Прокурор не погрешил против истины - в доме и в самом деле было скверно. Аккуратный, уютный коттедж старой девы мадемуазель Лану насквозь провонял запекшейся кровью и страхом. Некогда дочиста отскобленный пол в прихожей и коридоре покрывали грязно-бурые разводы, словно кто-то с размаху выплеснул на доски ведро воды и небрежно размазал их тряпкой. Мокрая швабра стояла тут же, прислоненная к дверце кладовки.  
\- Перепачкали обувь в крови, но возиться им было некогда - наспех замыли следы, - вполголоса растолковал Ла Карваль. - Теперь не разберешь, сколько их тут побывало… Отец д'Арнье, вы уверены в крепости ваших нервов… и вашего желудка? Если что - блевать за окно.  
\- Я справлюсь, - сдержанно кивнул Шарль, переступая порог. Мадемуазель Лану была не чужда модных поветрий, украсив дверной проем занавесью из экзотических бусин и серебряных колокольцев, сейчас сухо затрещавших и зазвякавших друг об друга.  
По гостиной, самой большой и светлой комнате в доме, словно прошел вихрь - свернув ковер, отшвырнув к стенам стулья и массивный обеденный стол, с которого до сих пор медленно и вязко падали вниз тяжелые капли. Хозяйка дома, облаченная в черный шелковый балахон, распростерлась на полу, замкнутая в двойной круг черных линий и причудливо вырисованных каббалистических знаков. Кто-то нанес ей удар, почти отделивший голову пожилой дамы от тела - как и голову несчастной Терезы Люсьен. Женщина таращилась на вошедших остекленевшими шариками почти вывалившихся из орбит глаз, распялив окровавленный рот в беззвучном крике. Разум Шарля отстраненно констатировал, что ладони и вывернутые ступни покойницы приколочены к паркету массивными гвоздями с квадратными шляпками, которыми обычно скрепляют особо толстые брусья. Повсюду стояли оплывшие свечи - видимо, собранные со всего дома, и валялись увядшие цветы. Розы, срезанные ветки шиповника, хризантемы, несколько лилий на длинных стеблях… Д'Арнье замутило, к горлу покатил горько-кислый комок отвращения, Шарль дернул кадыком, подавляя рвотный спазм. Поймал пытливый взгляд Ла Карваля. Ищейка. Для него тошнотворный запах кишок и свернувшейся крови - след. Ему есть где укрыться от сжимающего сердце страха - в своей погоне за целью. Что же, у отца Антуана д'Арнье тоже есть прибежище. Он вполголоса прочел начало заупокойной молитвы - вроде начало отпускать.  
\- Вроде бы не грабеж, - вывел его из сосредоточенно задумчивости голос Ла Карваля. Прокурор кивнул в сторону резного буфетного шкафчика. - Столовое серебро на месте. Может, и взяли чего по мелочи, но мне в это как-то не верится. Возвращаясь к нашей памятной дискуссии о сектах и сектантах, отец д'Арнье… Это убийство было содеяно с соблюдением всех канонов чернокнижия. Кстати, вы обратили внимание - окна закрыты ставнями, двери заперты, нигде ни малейших следов взлома. На какие размышления это вас наводит?  
\- Они сами отперли двери, - предположил Шарль. - И чего можно заключить, что убийца… убийцы были лично знакомы с мадемуазель Лану - либо же сослались на неких общих знакомых, вызвав к себе доверие. В провинциальных деревушках рано ложатся спать, а гостей предпочитают принимать часов в пять-шесть вечера, с тем, чтобы к темноте разойтись по домам… Ла Карваль, а где слуги? Не может быть, чтобы пожилая мадемуазель жила в таком большом доме совершенно одна.  
\- Гм, - согласно кивнул прокурор. Вылетел из комнаты, оставив Шарля наедине с мертвой женщиной, черными брызгами крови на светлых обоях и кружевных салфетках, и перекошенным распятием на стене. Д'Арнье услышал его быстрые шаги вверх по лестнице - Ла Карваль обежал дом, заглядывая в каждую из комнат. Стукнули ставни - прокурор распахнул одно из окон на втором этаже, окликнул своих подчиненных, рыскавших по саду. Выслушав доклад, спустился в гостиную удрученным: - Мои люди обыскали подвал, обнаружив двух задушенных женщин - судя по всему, горничную и кухарку. С клумб позади дома оборваны цветы, больше никаких приметных следов…  
Он оглядел оскверненную комнату:  
\- Святой отец, вам не кажется, что это двойное убийство совершено прямо-таки с вызывающей наглостью? Совсем недавно сатанисты довольствовались, покупкой детей у нищих и похищением подростков-бродяг, шатающихся по дорогам. А сейчас? Актриса - пусть не обладающая громким именем, но все же достаточно известная, чтобы быть приглашенной на сцену частного театра его преподобия. Две далеко не самые последние горожанки - одна из которых является дочерью казначея монсеньора, - сам того не замечая, Кантен разговаривал с Шарлем как с давним и доверенным другом - эта была привычка, так Ла Карвалю было легче размышлять над головоломкой очередного преступления. Правда, до сего дня его конфидентом был многоуважаемый мэтр Тарнюлье. - Да еще этот доклад, переданный его величеству князем де Сомбрей. Не попахивает ли в провинции заговором?  
\- Может, они таким образом решили отметить ваш приезд, - д'Арнье надеялся, его голос звучит обыденно и ровно. - Показали, что ничуть не обеспокоены вашим присутствием. Хочу верить, что их бравада напрасна. Что касается вашего предположения… Мне всегда казалось, что заговоры - что-то из минувшего века, времен последних Валуа. Против кого - монсеньора де Лансальяка? Короля?  
\- Ну, до короля отсюда не достать, - поджал губы Ла Карваль, - зато свалить кого-нибудь более доступного… Сами понимаете, святой отец, в каком сложном и двусмысленном положении оказался сейчас ваш покровитель. Десять лет в провинции все было спокойно, но сейчас убийства начались сызнова. Это невозможно отрицать, невозможно замолчать. Боюсь, как бы в городе не началась паника. Но что самое худшее - у нас ничего нет, ни единой зацепки, - осторожно переступив через потеки засохшей крови, прокурор присел рядом с телом убитой дамы, вгляделся: - Какие причудливые раны. Обычным ножом такие не нанести. Скорее, тут поработал короткий клинок с изогнутым лезвием, народе турецкого ятагана. Давайте посмотрим еще, может, что-нибудь найдем…  
\- А что, собственно, мы ищем? - дипломатично уточнил д'Арнье.  
\- Понятия не имею. Что-то, чего здесь не должно быть. Или то, чему здесь не место, - Ла Карваль скривился: - Хотел бы я знать, зловещие закорючки на полу имеют какой-то тайный смысл или предназначены исключительно для запугивания глупцов?  
\- Некоторые похожи на еврейские письмена, - поразмыслив, высказал свое просвещенное мнение Шарль. - Вот это, уверен - традиционные зодиакальные символы. Прочие мне незнакомы. Зарисуйте их и обратитесь к знатоку. Скажем, к монсеньору. В его библиотеке имеется обширное собрание книг о ведьмовстве и чернокнижии, и он точно сумеет вам ответить, что мы зрим здесь - истинный ритуал поклонения тьме или…  
\- Очередную декорацию в кровавых тонах? - едва не вспылил Ла Карваль. - Послушайте, святой отец, это уже слишком! Вы так рьяно стремитесь оправдать своего благодетеля, что.. - прокурор отчаянно боролся со своим темпераментом, выплескивающимся порой наружу раньше, чем благоразумие успевало воздвигнуть перед ним преграду.  
\- Что вы готовы заподозрить меня за неимением других подозреваемых, - спокойно завершил Шарль. - В чем-то вы правы, Ла Карваль, но не упускайте из виду одну важную вещь. Падет де Лансальяк - паду и я. Вряд ли кто из судей поверит, что преданный викарий не имел представления о темных делишках своего господина. Мы с ним повязаны одной веревочкой, и мне, как никому, выгодно его оправдание и предъявление миру истинных преступников. Но я - не дознаватель. Им являетесь вы. Вы знаете, как разыскивать преступников - мы можем лишь оказать вам посильную помощь. Так ищите!  
\- Что искать? - Франсуа целый час терпеливо сидел на скамье, пока не почувствовал, что отсидел себе все, что можно было отсидеть. Мимо с ужасно деловитым видом пробегали туда-сюда жандармы, из подвала вытащили два тела и уложили на холстине, на месье Морана никто не обращал внимания - и в конце концов актер не выдержал. Мысленно приготовившись к выволочке и тому, что сейчас он узрит истинный ад на земле, Франсуа поднялся по ступенькам, на цыпочках прошагал по коридору, сунулся в гостиную и ойкнул.  
\- Я велел вам оставаться снаружи! - гневно рявкнул прокурор, узрев незваного гостя и то, что цвет лица месье Морана стремительно меняется на блекло-серый. - Марш отсюда! Вон!  
Но было уже поздно. Франсуа увидел тело на полу, мир перед его глазами выцвел, окутавшись удушливым запахом болотных испарений, разлагающихся растений и стоячей воды. Незнакомой прежде тоской, безграничной, не ведающей предела тоской одинокой пустоты. Франсуа зажмурился, не в силах противостоять незримому урагану, с силой толкнувшему его вперед, мимо Ла Карваля, мимо Шарля, попытавшегося удержать его за плечо. Он вошел в залитую кровью гостиную, держа веки намертво стиснутыми, но умудряясь не спотыкаться об истекшие воском свечи, переступая через ручейки крови и аккуратно обогнув изуродованный труп старой мадемуазель Лану.  
\- Что он вытворяет? - яростно прошипели над ухом Шарля. - Что за дьявольщина?  
Д'Арнье сглотнул, отмалчиваясь, не представляя, что ответить. Что он знал о Франсуа Моране? Недурной актер, неплохой поэт, Лилия с кружащим голову ароматом - но никогда прежде Франсуа не вытворял ничего подобного!  
\- Несть числа Божьим чудесам, - наконец нетвердо выговорил Шарль.  
\- Это вы к чему клоните, святой отец? - озадачился Ла Карваль.  
\- Может, это ответ на ваши молитвы, - к д'Арнье вернулось самообладание. - В мире порой встречаются люди, способные увидеть скрытое. Рудознатцы, к примеру, или ходоки с лозой, или опытные гадалки. Прежде я не замечал за месье Мораном подобных умений, но вдруг? В конце концов, именно он отыскал кольцо на том островке и предчувствовал выстрел еще до того, как он раздался.  
\- Надо вывести его оттуда, - решительно заявил прокурор и немедля возразил сам себе: - Черт, а если парень сейчас навроде лунатика, шатающегося по крыше? Мы его тряхнем, а он спятит. Святой отец, что нам делать?  
\- Молиться и уповать на Господа, - серьезно ответил д'Арнье. - Надеяться, что месье Моран выйдет оттуда живым и невредимым.  
\- Тьфу! - Ла Карваль вполголоса ругнулся. Переступил с места на место, царапнув ножнами шпаги по ободверине. Деятельная натура не позволяла прокурору стоять и просто наблюдать за тем, он непременно должен был вмешаться - но отец д'Арнье своим присутствием удерживал его на месте.  
Франсуа кружил по гостиной - глаза закрыты, сгорбленный, руки нелепо выставлены вперед, растопыренные пальцы непрерывно обшаривают пустоту. Он двигался точно вдоль линий пентаграммы - беззвучно, лишь шоркали по полу кожаные подошвы. Круг за кругом, танец с невидимым партнером. Выглядело это жутко: будто Франсуа ослеп и теперь пытался выйти к людям, к свету, туда, где мир не ограничивался расстоянием вытянутой руки - у Ла Карваля вдоль спины просыпалась горсть холодных, кусающих мурашек. Прокурор видел не один десяток шарлатанов, фальшивых провидцев и лживых алхимиков, хвалившихся умением обратить медную монету в золотую. Мэтр Тарнюлье натаскал ученика в способах разоблачения мошенников, но сейчас отступился бы даже почтенный мэтр. Ибо Франсуа не притворялся и не разыгрывал представление для доверчивых профанов, пытаясь выманить немного деньжат. Месье Морану открылось нечто, недоступное обычным смертным, эта внезапно дарованная способность испугала парня до смерти - и все же легкомысленный актер отыскал в себе силы продержаться, не выбежать сломя голову и вопя во всю глотку. Конечно, рассказанное им невозможно записать и подшить к делу, никто не воспримет всерьез подобное свидетельство, не те нынче времена на дворе. Но будет крайне интересно его послушать…  
Последний круг месье Моран не завершил. Распахнул кажущиеся непривычно светлыми глаза со съежившимися в точки зрачками. Ринулся наискосок через гостиную, не замечая, куда ступает, раздавив пару свечей и поскользнувшись в лужице застывшей крови. Судорожно рванул задвижки оконной рамы, опрокидывая расставленные на подоконниках фарфоровые горшки с цветами. Сбросил крюк со ставень, распахнул окно и высунулся наружу, перевесившись в палисадник и долго, мучительно раскашлявшись. Обернулся, рывками дергая бант галстука - по вискам и щекам скатывались прозрачные капли, влажная челка косо прилипла ко лбу. Слепо и бессмысленно глядя перед собой, Франсуа окликнул:  
\- Шарль? Кто-нибудь? Я ничего не вижу…  
\- Я тут, Франсуа. Я с тобой, - д'Арнье обхватил его за талию, помогая удержаться на ногах. Заметив краем глаза стремительное движение прокурора, намеревавшегося подставить плечо с другой стороны. Вдвоем они полувынесли, полувытащили обмякшего Франсуа из дома, устроив его на скамье. Ла Карваль гневно зыркнул на подчиненных, и спустя миг явилось ведро с водой из колодца. Франсуа пил так долго и жадно, что в конце концов срыгнул часть выпитого прямо на себя. Шарль вытащил из кармана платок, смочил в воде, утерев залитое слезами и испариной лицо Франсуа. Актер мертвой хваткой вцепился в его руку, заговорил, давясь словами и адресуясь к Ла Карвалю, моргая и икая:  
\- Вы мне не поверите, я сам себе не верю, зачем меня только туда понесло, я не хотел, я правда не хотел…  
\- Короче! - звонкий, хлесткий окрик Ла Карваля подействовал не хуже пощечины, заставив Франсуа отчасти опомниться. Актеру требовалось поскорее выплеснуть из себя все, увиденное в пропитанной запахами крови и страха гостиной, и он заговорил более внятно и четко:  
\- Полетт и ее тетка. Амалия. Амалия Лану и Полетт Лану.  
Д'Арнье и прокурор невольно переглянулись. Никто прежде не называл старую мадемуазель Лану по имени - но, похоже, Франсуа, никогда прежде не видевший этой женщины, безошибочно назвал его.  
\- Амалия часто принимала гостей из города. Тут предместье, мало соседей, никто не обращал внимания. Когда три, когда пять человек, но все тихо, благопристойно. Горничная знала, Амалия доверила ей часть своих секретов. Прочие - не ведали. Она часто меняла слуг, но эта - всегда оставалась. Потому ее и задушили - чтобы не проболталась. Заодно убили и другую. Чтобы никого. Чтобы никто.  
Ла Карваль нахмурился. Значит ли это, что убитая Полетт Лану была отнюдь не таким кротким агнцем, как расписывал ее отец? Девушка и ее тетка играли с огнем и сгорели, пусть в фигуральном смысле, и если бы их действия подпали под определение колдовства и малефиции…  
\- Вы… ты хочешь сказать, - как можно мягче обратился он к Франсуа, - что дамы Лану знали членов секты и разделяли их образ мыслей?  
\- Они не воспринимали это всерьез, - устало объяснил Франсуа, протирая глаза. Зрачки расширились до нормального размера, зрение вернулось - видимо, от потрясения актер перепугал сам себя, решив, что ослеп. - Им льстила мысль о знакомствах, которые они сводили. О благах, которые им обещали. Они думали, что все это - книги, древние заклинания, пентаграммы, амулетки - не более, чем мишура. Театр. Театральный гром не настоящий, это просто лист железа, по которому в нужный миг лупят шваброй. Просто образ. Они думали, за символом ничего нет - и им ничего не будет, это же просто забава, развлечение, игра в трех ведьм подле булькающего котла с варевом. Секта? Вряд ли они знали о ней. Это был просто кружок знакомых. Полетт любила одного из них, верила - если она в точности исполнит все, что велено, ей ответят взаимностью. Глупо, правда? - Франсуа перевел дух, тяжело выговорив: - Этим вечером они ожидали гостей. Гостей из города. Приехали трое. Женщина и двое мужчин. Убили прислугу. Опоили старую даму и провели над ней ритуал. Полетт… Полетт обезумела, не понимала, что происходит. Смеялась, когда ее резали заживо - там, на столе. Женщина распоряжалась. Я ее видел - как силуэт в черной кисее. То рядом, то далеко. Она говорила - наплевать, заметем следы, никто ничего не найдет, а потом это уже не будет иметь значения. А Полетт смеялась!.. - он скривился, зажимая руками уши, лишь бы не слышать этого беззвучного, надрывно-звонкого смеха.  
\- Тише, тише, - Ла Карваль опустился перед скамьей на корточки, поймал руки актера, поразившись тому, какими ледяными были ладони месье Морана. Мрачно отметив, с каким вниманием, развесив уши, слушают эти откровения жандармы. Но у него появился источник информации, и для прокурора не имело значения, каким образом месье Моран удалось раздобыть полезные сведения. - Ну, успокойтесь же. Попытайтесь сосредоточиться. Дама и мужчины. Можете описать хоть кого-то из них?  
\- Нет, - Франсуа в отчаянии попытался обосновать свой ответ: - Понимаете, это были не настоящие люди. Я стоял там, словно в дыму… в густом дыму, а они двигались сквозь дым. Я видел, как они перемещаются туда-сюда, иногда слышал что-то вроде голосов, а может, это было всего лишь мое воображение…  
\- Оставьте его, Ла Карваль. Месье Моран не медиум и не пророк, способный возвестить вам непреложную истину, - вмешался д'Арнье, не на шутку обеспокоенный состоянием Франсуа. И тем, что по неосторожности мог наболтать актер.  
\- Если б ваш пастырь держал свое стадо в бОльшей строгости, вашему приятелю не пришлось бы сейчас выворачивать свой разум наизнанку! - вполне справедливо огрызнулся прокурор, вновь обернувшись к Франсуа и почти промурлыкав: - Ну, а все-таки, месье Моран? Пусть даже тени, но крылось же в этих тенях нечто материальное?  
\- У женщины такие изящные, манерные движения, - поразмыслив, осторожно произнес Франсуа. - Мужчина - сильный. Загонял гвозди с одного удара. Знал, как это делать - я б так не смог. Он же… резал. Нож - блестящий, сильно искривленный. Но не стальной. Блестел, как масло на воде. Одним ударом, вот так, - Франсуа коротко отмахнул рукой, показывая.  
\- Второй, что чертил на полу - у него была книга, он проверял по ней верность рисунка. У него челка… падает на глаза, - актер машинальным движением смахнул со лба намокшие кудряшки и заключил: - Он умеет рисовать. Да. Ему это нравится. Он считал Полетт дурочкой - но полезной дурочкой. Ему не нравятся женщины, ему…  
Франсуа пробила дрожь, он запнулся, не в силах точно описать мелькнувшее ощущение:  
\- Ему нравится черный ангел. Ангел, отдавший повеление. Падший ангел с черными крыльями, превратившийся в демона. Он поклоняется этому ангелу, мечтает его нарисовать...  
\- Значит, эта троица действовала не по собственному почину? Им было отдано приказание? - безошибочно отделил зерна от плевел Ла Карваль. - Покончить именно с дамами Лану, причем в определенный день и час?  
\- Я не знаю, - беспомощно отозвался Франсуа. - Простите меня, месье прокурор… Это было - как страшный сон. Вы можете пересказать свое сновидение, да еще так, чтобы рассказ предстал разумным и логичным?  
\- Довольно, - решительно заявил Шарль. - Ла Карваль, в вас есть хоть капля милосердия? Вы что, не видите: месье Морану дурно? Он сделал для вас все, что мог, и даже больше. Отпустите его, оставьте в покое. Мы возвращаемся обратно в город.  
\- Да, - отстраненно подтвердил Франсуа. Он неловко поднялся со скамьи, не отрывая взгляда от лица прокурора, взгляда, которого д’Арнье прежде не замечал у своего юного любовника - тяжелого, словно налитого свинцом. И слов таких от Франсуа он не ожидал, не сказанных, а словно выплюнутых: - Это вы хотели узнать, ваша милость? И кого вы теперь станете ловить, ветер в камышах? Они здесь, их много, они прячутся под масками добропорядочных граждан и думают, что ночь и тьма защитят их. Они будут вам мило улыбаться, но вы их не узнаете. Или вам придется подпалить весь город с четырех концов, и надеяться, что Господь отличит своих от чужих. Тут уже проделывали подобное, знаете? Лет пятьсот назад, а потом еще и еще, снова и снова... - он коротко рассмеялся, пошатнувшись и ухватившись за плечо Шарля.  
\- Вам лучше сейчас пойти проехаться, да проветрить голову, - сдержанно посоветовал Ла Карваль. - А вы, святой отец, приглядите за своим подопечным. Надеюсь, ваша прогулка не затянется и вечером мы увидимся. Благодарю за оказанную следствию помощь, месье Моран - а теперь езжайте! - он звонко хлопнул по крупу смирного конька Франсуа.  
Через Форжан ехали в молчании. Обитатели маленькой деревеньки сбивались в кучки подле калиток, судачили, строили предположения, опасливо косясь на дом старой дамы Лану и конных жандармов во дворе. Франсуа замкнулся в себе, покачиваясь в седле и вцепившись обеими руками в кожаные поводья - пока не обломал один из длинных, холеных ноготков. Тихий хруст словно вырвал актера из грез наяву, заставив поднять голову и оглядеться.  
\- Туда, - скомандовал он, махнув рукой в сторону видневшейся невдалеке развалюхи - сколоченного на скору руку сенного сарая. - Поворачивай.  
\- Франсуа, мы возвращаемся в Тулузу, скоро будем дома, тебе просто нужно поспать и... - начал д'Арнье.  
\- Я лучше знаю, что мне нужно, - перебил Франсуа. - Поворачивай! - он дернул поводья, заставив коня сойти с наезженной дороги и двинуться напрямик через отцветающий луг. Шарлю ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним - похоже, Франсуа желал потолковать с ним наедине, и немедленно, не откладывая разговор до возвращения в архиеписковские владения.  
В развалюхе сладко пахло сеном, сквозь щелястую крышу просвечивало солнце. Шарль набросил поводья жеребца на шаткие жерди и оглянулся - на него смотрело исполненное ненависти воплощение злости.  
\- Как ты мог? - прошипел Франсуа. - Почему позволил мне войти туда? Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне там было? Ты обещал заботиться обо мне - и швырнул на растерзание этому… этим…  
Впервые за время их знакомства Шарль д'Арнье отчетливо понял: сейчас Лилия ударит его. Не по лицу, но грубо, под дых, стремясь не оскорбить, но причинить боль - такую же, как сейчас невольно довелось испытать Франсуа.  
\- Я не знал, - это было единственным, что Шарль мог сказать в свое оправдание. - Я представления не имел, что ты способен… увидеть что-то в прошлом, - он не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы защититься, понимая - сейчас голосом Франсуа кричат испуг и ужас перед непознанным. Перед той клокочущей и наполненной тьмой пропастью, куда по их с Ла Карвалем недосмотру случайно заглянул молодой актер.  
Удара не последовало. Франсуа сумел удержать себя в руках, только на миловидном лице возник и исчез пугающий яростный оскал, свидетельство чудовищного усилия воли, которое ему пришлось приложить. Скрюченные пальцы впились в плечи Шарля, рванув навстречу Франсуа - актер впился в его губы поцелуем, кусая до крови.  
\- Ненавижу, ненавижу тебя… И тебя, и его, за то, что он смеет смотреть на тебя! Вас обоих!  
В бессмысленном вопле сплелось в чудовищный клубок все - отступающий кошмар перед испытанным в тихом домишке потрясением, перед прикосновением тьмы и ее шелестящих бестелесных голосов. Боязнь оступиться в бездну, утратив себя.  
Поцелуи пополам с соленой кровью, удары маленьких крепких кулачков по спине и плечам Шарля, руки, с треском рвущие одежду - с пуговицами и крючками, оставляя длинные кровоточащие царапины. В иной день д'Арнье с легкостью одолел бы взбесившееся создание - в иной, но не сегодня, когда на Франсуа накатило, и именно отца Антуана д'Арнье ткнули аристократическим носом в пол сарайчика.  
Бурная юность научила Шарля тому, что в подобных случаях будет вернее уступить, даже если соотношение телесных пропорций в твою пользу. Комочек ярости, брызжущий ядом - вот во что сейчас превратился Франсуа. Шарль догадывался, что любовника сейчас душит смесь отвращения и страха, и не пытался отстраниться от причиняющих боль поцелуев и укусов, оставлявших на его коже полукруглые отметины от зубов Франсуа. Бессмысленно говорить, бессмысленно успокаивать - Франсуа сейчас не слышит ничего, кроме шума крови в ушах. Он не опомнится, пока не войдет в изогнувшееся под ним тело, пока не ощутит себя в другом. Пока не вернется к себе, осознав - боль и страх отступают от него, темная завеса безумия рассеивается.  
Судорожно вбиваясь в покорного, не сопротивлявшегося ему Шарля, Франсуа нашел в себе силы на истерический смешок. Должно быть, именно такую сценку мечтал увидеть преподобный Лансальяк после памятного спектакля, так желал наказать заартачившегося любимца. Но монсеньор был в Тулузе, под защитой стен резиденции, а его фавориты, былой и нынешний - здесь, на безвестном лугу, в заброшенном сенном сарае. Темно-рыжая грива д'Арнье металась по прошлогодней соломе, пачкаясь и спутываясь. Франсуа ничего не мог поделать с собой, не мог остановиться, пока не прошел весь путь до конца, под собственные истеричные выкрики и глухие стоны Шарля. Пока не наступило облегчение, похожее на шелест дождя после изнуряющего жаркого дня.  
Выплеснувшись, Франсуа неловко сел на дощатый пол, больно приложившись копчиком и судорожно переводя дыхание. Шарль вытянулся ничком, со своего места Франсуа видел только спутанные локоны, порванную рубаху и плечо с глубоким оттиском зубов.  
\- Прости, - Франсуа ткнулся головой в колени, монотонно твердя: - Прости. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Прости. В этом не было твоей вины. Пожалуйста, я так люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, прости меня, если сможешь.  
Франсуа имел его с такой мрачной решимостью, что Шарль только и мог, что стонать под ним - не тот угол, не тот ритм, чтобы получать удовольствие. Не оно сейчас было целью Франсуа, и уж тем более не предназначалось Шарлю. Когда же актер кончил, всхлипывая от злости над затылком Шарля, д’Арнье ощущал себя так, будто попал под копыта взбесившемуся жеребцу, а не под горячую руку маленькому месье Морану. Шарлю понадобилось несколько десятков заполошных ударов сердца, чтобы вернуться к реальности и сообразить - Франсуа что-то говорит.  
Невыразительно бубнит раз за разом одни и те же слова.  
Люблю и прости.  
Неловко путаясь в полуспущенных кюлотах, д'Арнье приподнялся. Придвинулся ближе, взял руки Франсуа в свои:  
\- Теперь тебе лучше?  
\- Наверно, - глухо откликнулся Франсуа, не поднимая головы и не отваживаясь взглянуть на Шарля. - Во всяком случае, мне больше не кажется, что я умру прямо сейчас, потом что у меня голова вот-вот разлетится на куски. Если ты захочешь прибить меня, будешь совершенно прав. Я не должен был так поступать. Как бы хреново мне не было, я не должен был так поступать - использовать тебя. Я ничуть не лучше их всех, я все испортил... Потому что так испугался, мне в жизни никогда так страшно не было - а потом кусочек этой тьмы остался во мне, впился в мою душу и я не знал, как от него избавиться... Прости меня. Я никогда не думал, что способен докатиться до такого.  
\- О да, - очень серьезно согласился Шарль, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу и нежно поглаживая затылок Франсуа, - я тоже никогда не думал, что ты способен на такое. Чувствую себя застрявшим в берлоге медведем, которого поимела разъяренная белочка. Совершенно незабываемые ощущения.  
В ответ прозвучал неуверенный «хмык». Бойкое воображение Франсуа изобразило сию жуткую картину во всех подробностях, актер сдавленно, нерешительно захихикал.  
\- Не белочка, а поросенок, - напомнил он. - Подпрыгнул и с разбегу кааак воткнет медведю под хвост. У тебя солома в волосах, - он попытался извлечь застрявшую в гриве д’Арнье мякину.  
\- Даже не возьмусь перечислять, в каких еще местах у меня солома, - со скорбным видом покачал головой Шарль. Поймал руку Франсуа, поцеловал, облегченно переведя дух - коли месье Моран способен смеяться, значит, его рассудок одолел призрак безумия, справившись с испытанием. - Если мы в таком виде явимся пред очи монсеньора, он решит, что в стремлении защитить его доброе имя мы в компании с Ла Карвалем облазили все окрестные сараи и овины.  
\- Кстати, о Ла Карвале, - Франсуа упрямо продолжал вытаскивать из волос Шарля сухую траву и клочки соломы. - Как думаешь, господин прокурор в достаточной мере прогрессивен, чтобы после сеанса практической ворожбы не записывать меня в главные подозреваемые и заточать в престрашное узилище? Лет сто назад за подобные трюки меня бы точно закидали камнями или спалили бы на главной площади Тулузы… Честное слово, я понятия не имел, что могу… так. Но прежде я никогда и не оказывался наедине с покойными жертвами разгулявшихся чернокнижников. Разве что иногда, на сцене, когда спектакль шел особенно удачно, мне казалось - я это не я, а человек, которого я играю. Но такого… Нет, никогда! - Франсуа яростно затряс головой.  
\- Я верю, верю, - поспешил успокоиться его Шарль. - Думаю, что у Ла Карваля достанет здравого смысла - или хотя бы признательности - не втягивать тебя больше в это дело. Любому ясно, что не имеешь ни малейшего отношения к убийствам. Ты на виду. Монсеньор всегда может засвидетельствовать, что ты разделял его общество и не покидал пределов дворца.  
Франсуа сгреб сено в кучку, бросил сверху свой и д'Арнье камзолы - так было гораздо удобнее просто сидеть рядом плечом к плечу и разговаривать. Запрокинул голову назад, подставив лицо падающим солнечным лучам, разумно возразил:  
\- Так столичная гончая и поверила словам монсеньора. Будет ли он по-прежнему старательно рыть землю после всего, что я ему рассказал? Он ведь полагал, что ищет убийц невинной девы - а налетел на самозваных колдунов, в одержимости растерзавших одну из своих же ведьмочек.  
Шарль закинул руки за голову, потянулся всем телом:  
\- Ему нужны были сведения. Он получил их с избытком. Пусть теперь ломает голову.  
\- Не знаю, не знаю, - на Франсуа нашел стих сомнения. - Я отправил его ловить призраков, лишенных лиц и имен... Шарль, а Шарль... Ты-то сам что думаешь по этому поводу? С чего все началось... и самое главное - зачем? Ради чего?  
\- Боюсь, ничего оригинального, - д'Арнье выудил травинку позеленее, и, зажав ее в уголке рта, принялся пожевывать. - Фантазия у тех, кто дерзает тревожить Сатану, обычно крайне скудная. Дай мне то, что есть у соседа. Пусть ближнему моему станет хуже, чем мне. Хочу, чтобы меня боялись. Чтобы чужие женщины сами раскидывали передо мной ноги. Я бы постеснялся с таким лезть, ей-право...  
\- Я не об этом! - прицелившись, Франсуа точно пнул валявшегося рядом Шарля носком туфли под ребра. - Я о монсеньоре и этой безумной карусели вокруг его имени. О доносах из столицы и том, что происходит здесь. Неужели кто-то с такой силой возненавидел месье Роже, что непременно решил скинуть его с насиженного места, да желательно притом измарав в грязи с головы до ног? Я понимаю, преподобный - отнюдь не образец добродетелей. Но я также понимаю, что на своем месте он, по сравнению с другими пастырями Церкви, вполне хорош. Кто мог настолько возненавидеть его, чтобы желать ему позора, суда и гибели?  
\- Терпеть не могу, когда ты так делаешь, - Шарль дернул его за щиколотку, подминая под себя, и раздумчиво протянул: - Порой мне кажется, княжеский донос и сатанисты - вещи, друг от друга не зависящие. Де Сомбрей усердно рыл яму под преподобного все годы, что жил здесь - да и потом не угомонился. Неприятный тип. Я с ним не ладил.  
\- Покажи мне хоть одного человека в мире, с которым ты поладишь - с твоей-то неотразимой манерой смотреть со всех живущих свысока! - Франсуа завертелся, безнадежно пытаясь выбраться из-под придавившего его д’Арнье.  
\- Ну, поладил же я с тобой, - напомнил Шарль. - Несмотря на все твои недостатки. На твой не в меру острый язычок. На склонность валить ответственность за свои поступки на окружающих. На твой эгоизм и неумеренную любовь к сладкому. Да еще, как теперь выяснилось, потаенную склонность к чародейству и злостной ворожбе. Что за черный ангел тебе пригрезился?  
\- Спроси о чем попроще, - раздраженно отозвался Франсуа, елозя лопатками по занозистому полу. - Я уже почти не помню ничего. Забываю, как кошмарный сон. Он просто возник в какой-то момент, пока я стоял там. Как тень среди теней, как тот, кто дергает за ниточки и перемещает фигуры. Безликая тень с черными крыльями. Изъясняясь категориями образов и символов, таким я увидел воплощение облика истинного виновника происходящего. Того, кто противостоит Ла Карвалю. Кто раскрутил всю эту кровавую карусель и кого господин прокурор должен изловить. Жаль, что я ничего не могу добавить к этому описанию - ну как прикажешь ловить ангела в Тулузе?  
\- Может, сетью? - предположил Шарль, всем телом прижимая Франсуа к полу, прихватывая губами мочку уха с блестящим колечком сережки и негромко выдыхая: - Франсуа, послушай меня. Что, если я поговорю с преподобным - и ты на время этой неразберихи уедешь? Куда-нибудь неподалеку, в одно из владений монсеньора. Когда все уляжешься, вернешься.  
\- А как же ты? - опешил Франсуа. - А монсеньор? Нет-нет, об этом не может быть и речи. Да, признаю, толка от меня немного. Но я же не крыса, чтобы при первых признаках опасности бежать с корабля!  
\- Почему-то я так и думал, что ты откажешься, - вздохнул д'Арнье. - Забудь. Я так дорожу тобой, что представить не могу - вдруг с тобой опять что-нибудь случится. Но я не в силах запретить тебе принимать собственные решения - так что забудь мои слова, - он запечатал рот Франсуа поцелуем, глубоким и страстным.  
Они снова любили друг друга - неспешно, смакуя каждое движение и Шарль сам просил Франсуа овладеть им, будто признавая их равными друг другу, в очередной раз давая понять, как много тот для него значит. Домой возвращались окольными тропками, пересмеиваясь и целуясь, как деревенская парочка, возвращающаяся с посиделок. Пытаясь забыть увиденное в тихом домике и на уединенном островке в дельте Гаронны, убеждая себя в том, что все хорошо, как и прежде.

 

\- Я нуждаюсь в помощи, ваше высокопреосвященство, - с порога заявил прокурор Ла Карваль, вернувшись из поездки в деревушку Форжан и даже не позаботившись сменить запыленный костюм и смыть запекшуюся кровь с сапог. В покоях монсеньора в кои веки царило относительное благолепие: с тяжкими вздохами преподобный де Лансальяк возился с бюрократией собственной обширной епархии, ожидающей высочайшей подписи и печати. Двое секретарей метались туда-сюда с папками, листами, украшенными гербом Тулузской провинции и скрещенными посохами, подавали очиненные перья и разогревали на спиртовке красный и зеленый сургуч. Прокурору на миг показалось, что его эминенция в глубине души обрадовался появлению столичного гостя. Его появление дало де Лансальяку законный повод шугануть секретарей и сварливо осведомиться:  
\- Какого же рода помощь способен оказать служителю закона скромный служитель Господень?  
\- Вот, - Ла Карваль шлепнул поверх стопки казенного вида бумаг две странички, выдранные из казенного блокнота для записей и исчерченные свинцовым карандашом. - Этот рисунок был вырезан на спине Полетт Лану - уже не знаю теперь, несчастной мученицы или жертвы чужих интриг. Человеческая кожа - не лучший материал для письма, я не смог толком разобрать некоторые знаки, потому не взыщите. А вот это было начертано на полу дома мадемуазель Лану-старшей - и тут я срисовал все доподлинно. Хозяйка мертва. Как и племянница, она стала жертвой темного ритуала, - преподобный истово и скорбно перекрестился. - Мне сказали, вы сведущи в этой абракадабре. Я мог бы отправить свои записи спешной эстафетой в Париж, но дорога туда и обратно все равно отнимет не менее недели. Поэтому прошу вас ответить… э-э… как бы поточнее выразиться… кроется ли в этих закорючках смысл? Или они представляют собой всего лишь набор бессмысленных знаков, годных лишь для устрашения профанов и невежд?  
\- Значит, старая мадемуазель Лану тоже убита? - устало переспросил де Лансальяк. Пастырь Тулузы казался постаревшим лет на десять, морщины на его оплывшем лице залегли тяжелыми, глубокими складками, лукавый блеск в глазах померк. Ла Карваль буквально видел незримую петлю, охватившую массивную шею преподобного, и с каждым прожитым днем затягивавшуюся все туже и туже, сознавая - именно он стягивает узел, лишая преосвященного воздуха и самой жизни. Но прокурор Шатле исполнял свой долг перед королем и законом, и не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как личная симпатия к подозреваемому. И ему были необходимы сведения.  
\- Да. Весьма жестоким образом. Так вы мне поможете?  
Де Лансальяк взял две страницы с неровным краем, близоруко вгляделся.  
\- Это отец Антуан присоветовал обратиться ко мне? Где он сам, кстати?  
\- С ним и месье Мораном все в порядке, - уклончиво отозвался Ла Карваль. - Я опередил их на обратном пути, но уверен - вскоре они прибудут. Так что насчет этой каббалы?  
\- Не подгоняйте меня без нужды - и все узнаете, - преподобный не без труда поднялся из кресла, расправил зашелестевшие складки одеяния. - Лет десять тому мне поневоле пришлось сделаться затоком всей этой заумной гадости. Но с той поры многое позабылось. Мы все не молодеем, а меня отнюдь не развлекает чтение на ночь трактатов о надлежащем каноне поклонения Люциферу. Сопроводите меня в библиотеку, месье Ла Карваль - может статься, там отыщется ответ на ваши вопросы.  
Библиотека архиепископа располагалась в узком зале готического ордера, с плавно выгнутыми вольтами перекрытия и барельефом розы о девяти лепестках над входом - символа, призывающего к молчанию и неразглашению. Его эминенция грузно прошаркал к одному из высоких шкафов черного дерева с овальными медальонами черепахового панциря, долго звенел ключами и шарил на полках. Ла Карвалю было велено сесть за полукруглый стол и набраться терпения - пока де Лансальяк раздумчиво водил пальцем по корешкам фолиантов, порыжевшим от времени, украшенным облупившейся позолотой и тиснением серебром. Наконец преподобный извлек одну из книг, бережно перенес ее на стол, переворошил упругие страницы.  
\- Аристид Торкья, «Похвала инакомыслию», издано в Венецианской республике около ста пятидесяти лет тому, - представил его высокопреосвященство фолиант заинтересованному Ла Карвалю. - Почти весь тираж был пущен под нож и костер по слову милостивой Инквизиции. Автор, насколько я знаю, разделил судьбу творения. Однако нескольким экземплярам посчастливилось. Вот копия одного из ваших рисунков, того, что с пробелами и просветами. Я был уверен, что где-то уже встречал подобное греховное начертание. Так называемая Малая печать, символ посвящения предмета или жертвы Сатане, - просияв аметистовым кольцом, толстый палец святого отца воткнулся в нужную гравюру. - А вот второй пентакль крупным планом и в подробностях, - де Лансальяк пролистнул несколько страниц. - Среди посвященных именуется «Огневеющей змеей», имея в основе изображение Великого Змея, свернувшегося кольцом и пожирающего свой собственный хвост. Вдоль тулова Змея в определенном порядке нанесены иудейские буквы-сефиры, а также алхимические и зодиакальные символы, образующие некое заклятье. Адепты Люцифера уверены в том, что прочтение заклинания приоткроет эдакую калитку в Преисподнюю. Откуда явится если не сам Праотец Зла, то какой-нибудь высокий чин из его прислужников, дабы лично отблагодарить взывающего за догадливость и заключить с ним крайне выгодный контракт на покупку души.  
\- И что, срабатывало хоть раз? - полюбопытствовал Ла Карваль.  
\- Нет, насколько я знаю, - пожал плечами его эминенция. - Но упорные попытки не прекращаются, как сами видите.  
\- Ага, - прокурор, наклонившись над столешницей, тщательно сравнивал старинную гравюру и свой выполненный на колене рисунок. Озадаченно поднял бровь: - Ваше преосвященство. Преставление знаков в пентаграмме по собственному усмотрению колдующего, как я понимаю, не допускается?  
\- Заклятие есть извращенная молитва к Господу. Подобно молитве, оно не должно искажаться, - подтвердил де Лансальяк.  
\- Тогда взгляните сюда. Здесь и здесь - несовпадения, - прокурор ногтем отчеркнул символы, вызывавшие его подозрение. - Эти закорючки я и сам знаю. Зодиак и символы планет. Они тоже перепутаны. Эта кривулина вообще не такая, как надо. Что сие может означать?  
\- Что чертивший Змееву печать был не слишком образован и не знал, как в точности она должна выглядеть, - подумав, высказался преподобный. - Он импровизировал.  
\- Есть косвенное доказательство, что он срисовывал ее из книги, - возразил Ла Карваль, вспомнив слова месье Морана о том, что автор рисунка во время работы сверялся с неким первоисточником. - Не исключено, что из такого же фолианта, как ваш. И… - прокурор запнулся, несколько неуверенно предположив: - Что, если автор чертежа страшился нарисовать его правильно, в соответствии с положенным каноном?  
\- Не поспеваю за полетом вашей мысли, - нахмурился де Лансальяк. - Поясните, месье прокурор.  
\- Ну, создавая пентакль, он нарочно допустил ошибки. Опасаясь, что из верно нарисованной пентаграммы высунется демонская харя и откусит ему яйца по самые уши, - несколько смущенно растолковал пришедшую ему в голову идею Ла Карваль. Архиепископ сдержанно хмыкнул:  
\- Тогда вы имеете дело со удивительно пугливым колдуном. Он не гнушается убийством, но страшится верным образом намалевать несколько закорючек. Уничтожая смысл собственных трудов - иначе зачем кровавая жертва, зачем пентакль?  
\- Имитация, - прокурор без малейшего зазрения совести позаимствовал догадку Шарля д'Арнье. - Главное - не верность ритуала, а создание жуткого впечатления. Запугивание. Попытка увести следствие в сторону.  
\- В сторону чего? - дотошно уточнил де Лансальяк.  
\- Понятия не имею, - прокурор заглянул в старинную книгу, восхваляющую дьявола, безуспешно пытаясь разобрать начертанную на латыни фразу под гравюрой, где всадник в рыцарских доспехах пересекал мост, стреляя из лука в солнечный диск, а две собаки грызлись друг с другом. - Но в сторону. Ибо как-то тут одно с другим не вяжется. Итак, - он посерьезнел, - в ближайшие дни я намерен побеседовать с теми из ваших былых воспитанников, что проживают в Тулузе и окрестностях… Не беспокойтесь, я буду безупречно вежлив, постараюсь как можно меньше упоминать ваше имя и не ворошить прошлое без нужды. Просто хочу посмотреть, что с ними сталось. Чем они занимают свои дни и мысли. Также требует внимания наш золотой трофей с островка на Гаронне - может, кто из ювелиров опознает в нем свою работу и припомнит, для кого делалось это кольцо. Кто там?.. - Ла Карваль вскинулся, оборачиваясь на грохот распахнувшихся дверей, и машинально хватаясь за рукоять шпаги. Прокурор успел стремительно извлечь тонко свистнувшее оружие из ножен, но вмешаться не успел - события происходили слишком быстро.  
Некто, ворвавшийся в прохладную тишину библиотеки, с нечленораздельным воплем устремился в сторону монсеньора, воздев над собой клинок, показавшимся Ла Карвалю похожим на причудливо изогнутый нож. Следом за кричащим влетел д'Арнье, двигавшийся, подобно преследующему добычу леопарду. Святой отец также не переоблачился после загородной поездки, и был в светском наряде, изумрудно-темном камзоле с черным кружевом. В руке д'Арнье держал шпагу, поблескивающую начищенной старинной сталью.  
\- Он сошел с ума, остановите его! - в отчаянии выкрикнул Шарль. Его эминенция в изумлении окаменел у стола, по-прежнему сжимая в руке листок с записями прокурора, нападающий летел прямо на него - и д'Арнье, испустив короткое и неразборчивое восклицание, перехватил свою шпагу на манер ножа, метнул ее прямо в спину агрессору.  
Шпага вонзилась в человеческую плоть почти на половину длины. По инерции убийца пробежал еще несколько шагов, все больше клонясь вперед и выронив оружие, жалобно звякнувшее о плашки дорогого паркета. Врезался боком в стол, совершил оборот вокруг себя и грохнулся на пол. Несколько мгновений он еще жил, судорожно дергаясь и захлебываясь пошедшей горлом кровью. Неразборчиво прохрипев в лицо стремительно присевшему рядом столичному прокурору:  
\- Будь ты проклят… ты и твой дьявол… украл мою девочку и убил ее…  
\- Месье Лану, - оторопело пробормотал Ла Карваль. - Месье Лану, но… но почему? - он поймал себя на том, что обращается к безнадежно мертвому человеку.  
\- Понимаю, это весьма нечеловеколюбиво и не по-христиански, но у меня не оставалось иного выбора, - Шарлю не удалось сохранить на лице маску всегдашнего бесстрастия. - Отцовское горе заслуживает уважения, но я даже предположить не мог, что все обернется такой трагедией… Никогда себе этого не прощу.  
\- Давно вернулись из Форжана? - перебил Ла Карваль.  
\- Часа два тому, - не задумываясь, ответил Шарль. Подошел к дверям, захлопнул створки перед носом встревоженных лакеев, распорядившись: - Вызовите сюда подчиненных месье прокурора, только не привлекая внимания. Месье Моран по приезде сразу удалился в свои комнаты. Ему нездоровилось - слишком много скверных впечатлений. Моя душа тоже пребывала в изрядном расстройстве, и я удалился в дворцовую капеллу, пытаясь обрести гармонию в общении с Господом. По воле случая столкнувшись там с месье Лану. Он молился за свое усопшее дитя. Я выразил ему соболезнования и попытался обиняками выяснить, извещен ли он о безвременной кончине сестры. Возможно, я допустил роковую ошибку. Мои расспросы оказались той последней соломинкой, что переломила спину верблюда. Месье Лану обрушился на меня с горячей, но несколько бессвязной речью, упрекая весь мир в обрушившихся на него несчастьях. Не имея сил и аргументов спорить, я во всем соглашался с ним, пытаясь увести из капеллы. Хотел убедить его пойти ко мне. Казалось, он внял моим уговорам и покорился. Но, услышав ваши голоса из библиотеки, несчастный Лану словно бы утратил рассудок. Я не смог его удержать - и вы были свидетелями, к чему привела моя оплошность. Если месье прокурор сочтет необходимым подвергнуть меня арестованию, я…  
\- Мальчик мой, даже не думай об этом! - обрел дар речи преподобный, до глубины души потрясенный столь жуткой и внезапной кончиной человека, столько лет служившего ему верой и правдой. - Месье Ла Карваль, при всем уважении к вашему званию и исполняемому вами долгу, я не допущу, чтобы отец Антуан был арестован! Он защищал меня, вы же сами это видели!  
\- Видел, - согласился Ла Карваль. Прокурор зигзагом пересек библиотеку, внимательно глядя себе под ноги - и, наклонившись, извлек из-под одного из шкафов орудие нападения. Которым оказался вовсе даже не искривленный нож, но обыкновенный крестьянский серп - с узким иззубренным лезвием и деревянной рукояткой. Задумчиво хмыкнув, Ла Карваль пристально оглядел серп, удерживая двумя пальцами, и водрузил поверх раскрытой книги авторства давно обратившегося в пепел Аристида Торкьи. - Успокойтесь, ваше преосвященство, у меня нет причин ограничивать свободу вашего викария… Да, пока нет, - вниманием дознавателя всецело завладел труп убитого казначея. Под настороженными взглядами д'Арнье и преподобного прокурор быстро и тщательно обшарил карманы одежды покойного, вытащив серебряный прибор для письма, сброшюрованный блокнот и сложенный в несколько раз лист писчей бумаги. Развернул, машинально прикрыв текст рукой от посторонних глаз.  
Автор записки пребывал в изрядной ажитации, ибо буквы шатались из стороны в сторону, складываясь в итоге в емкое и зловещее проклятие: «…Золото из рук его да падет на головы их, оборотясь раскаленным свинцом и огненным дождем. Да не будет нигде им укрытия от карающего взгляда Господа, и да падет демон, рядящийся в тогу ангела». Озадаченный, Кантен трижды перечитал фразу, недоуменно пожал плечами и показал листок д'Арнье:  
\- Святой отец, я скверный знаток библейских текстов. Вам это что-нибудь говорит?  
\- Ничего, - качнул головой Шарль. - Признаюсь честно, я в изумлении. Я еще готов с натяжкой уверовать в то, что юная Полетт Лану игралась в доморощенную колдунью и пострадала за это. Но чтобы месье Лану, человек, почти двадцать лет бывший рядом с монсеньором, увлекся идеями люцефирианства… Могу сказать одно - в записке кроется обещание возмездия. Но кому? Не его же эминенции. Но почему несчастный казначей счел именно монсеньора воплощением и виновником всех бедствий? Хотя сейчас я не уверен, что Лану стремился напасть именно на его преподобие. Вы ведь стояли рядом. Может, он желал вашей смерти?  
\- Обрадовали, святой отец, нечего сказать, - буркнул Ла Карваль, складывая записку и отправляя в собственный карман. - Да еще и серп этот… Где он его раздобыл? Серп в качестве орудия убийства по руке лишь тому, кто привык с ним обращаться. Обычно предпочитают нож или кинжал…  
«Золотым серпом подсекают священную омелу на дубах. Серпом режут горло жертве, предназначенной древним богам, - прокурор, словно подталкиваемый неведомой силой, вновь провел пальцем вдоль растрескавшейся рукояти серпа. Раздумывая, сопоставляя и делая выводы. - Удары, почти отделившие головы жертв от тела и нанесенные довольно тонким лезвием. Три покойницы, три схожих раны… Сверкающий кривой нож, пригрезившийся месье Морану. Бессмысленная пентаграмма с нарушенным порядком символов. Нарочито кровавое убийство, обставленное как сатанинское жертвоприношение. Даже с книгой сверялись, чтоб не ошибиться… Актриса Люсьен на острове - перерезанное горло и брошенное тело в болоте. Никаких кровавых пентаграмм или свечей черного сала. Вывод? О ритуале на островке мы узнали по чистой случайности. Убитых дам Лану преподнесли едва ли не на серебряном подносе. Казначей по смерти дочери и сестры действительно спятил? Или действовал по чьему-то наущению? Кого он проклинал перед смертью, кому грозился отмщением? Но серп, серп. Никто не убивает серпом. Никто, кроме людей, почитающих серп священным орудием бога».  
В дверь осторожно поскреблись. Явились подчиненные Ла Карваля во главе с Марселем, понятливо кивнувшим при виде трупа.  
\- Забрать, незаметно вынести, поместить в морг, семью пока не оповещать, - скомандовал прокурор. - Ваше преосвященство, полагаю, ни к чему в столь трудный час плодить лишние слухи и сплетни. Месье Лану скончался от горя. Сердце не выдержало.  
\- Воистину так, - сокрушенно подтвердил де Лансальяк.  
\- Я могу забрать шпагу или она понадобится в качестве вещественного доказательства? - вежливо осведомился д'Арнье.  
\- Забирайте, - махнул рукой Ла Карваль. Темной волной на молодого прокурора накатило отчаяние. Некто ловкой и уверенной рукой перерезал тонкие нити, стер следы, могущие вывести гончую к добыче. Что досталось столичному стражу закона - три трупа в морге… нет, уже шесть, считая слуг дома Лану - загадочно-малопонятная записка да видения месье Морана о темном ангеле? Впрочем, умирающий казначей тоже помянул сию инфернальную персону. Но видения - прах и тлен. Ему нужны доказательства, свидетели и улики. Чем он располагает? Ничем. Ничем да золотым колечком, завернутым в платок с монограммой «КЛК» и спрятанным в запирающемся на замок ящике секретера розового дерева.  
Оставив д'Арнье успокаивать взволнованного монсеньора и еще раз убедив почтенного старца в том, что никто не собирается арестовывать отца Антуана, проследив за выносом укрытого простыней тела упокоившегося Пьера Лану, прокурор Ла Карваль спешно устремился в свои комнаты. Испытывая насущную необходимость подержать в руках кольцо с синим камнем и зримо увериться в его существовании.  
Первый раз он переворошил папки с казенными бумагами, распоряжениями и отчетами соглядатаев довольно небрежно, уверенный, что платок с кольцом где-то завалялся. Во второй раз прокурор просто-напросто с хрустом выдернул ящик из направляющих пазов, вывалив содержимое посреди стола.  
Все бумаги были на месте. Закатившаяся в дальний угол монетка в двадцать су - тоже. А кольцо исчезло.  
Прокурор даже под пыткой не признался бы, что в глубине души ожидал этого. Его противник туго знал свое дело. И был достаточно могущественен, чтобы добиваться своего, презрительно не обращая внимания на все усилия служителя Шатле.  
\- Марсель, кто входил в комнаты? - рявкнул Ла Карваль на ординарца, явившегося с сообщением о том, что покойный казначей занял свое место на обитом цинковым листом столе.  
\- Вы, я, месье Рошан, месье Пико, секретарь его преосвященства пару раз забегал с бумагами, дворцовые слуги тут прибирались, но я за ними присматривал, - отрапортовал бывший головорез. Посмотрел на выражение лица господина прокурора и нерешительно спросил: - Стряслось чего?  
\- Поди вон, - Кантен ничком рухнул на застеленную постель, скрипнувшую под его весом. Ему хотелось рвать и метать, убивать и преследовать, лишь бы избавиться от мерзкого, гнетущего ощущения собственного бессилия. Хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь, способным выслушать и дать дельный совет. Впрочем, черт с ними, с советами и единомышленниками. Ему необходим кто-нибудь рядом - неважно, женщина или мужчина. Кто улыбнется и ободрит, кто прикоснется к его черным волосам, легко и невесомо поцелует в глаза. Кто способен своей нежностью и страстью отогнать ночные кошмары. Кто обладает силой заставить умолкнуть волчью стаю, выводящую скорбную и торжествующую песнь над разрытой неглубокой могилой. Кто-то, способный поделиться своим теплом, чью руку можно нащупать ночью, не просыпаясь и зная - человек рядом никуда не исчезнет.  
Но бойкие и жизнерадостные подруги Ла Карваля остались в столице, а Рауль - Рауль был давно мертв. То, что от него осталось, спешно погребли в семейном склепе. Заперли дверь в бронзовых завитках, навесили замок и выбросили ключ. Ничего не было. Что было - то прошло. Можно сколько угодно скрипеть зубами и сыпать проклятиями. Можно украдкой восхищаться горделивой посадкой головы Шарля д'Арнье, его статью и холодностью. Можно позавидовать несвятому отцу из Тулузы, чья жизнь согрета присутствием близкого человека - хотя д'Арнье наверняка понимает, этой связи не суждено продлиться долго. Можно думать о запечатленных на холсте ангелах. Особенно о том, окутанном голубым шелком, с колючими и соблазнительными розами в руках. Почему розы, а не лилии, к слову сказать? Месье Моран ведь де Лис, Лилия, в отчете про актера говорится - он в начале лета завоевал на местом Фестивале какую-то ценную побрякушку… Что за спектакль они тут ставили, развлекая дряхлого монсеньора и его кружок ценителей изысканных зрелищ? Если месье Моран все же разыграл сцену внезапного прозрения в доме старой Лану, то надо отдать ему должное - зрелище получилось достойное, пробирающее до холодных мурашек и часто забившегося сердца. Притворялся или нет? Для истинных актеров жизнь и игра неразделимы, их фантазия и есть бренная реальность. Нужно придумать способ оказаться с месье Мораном наедине. Желательно вне дворца. Чтобы можно было потолковать без посторонних ушей и чужого влияния. Вдруг актер вспомнит еще что из своего видения? Женщина и двое мужчин. И какой-то ангел, прячущийся за облаками лжи. Ничего, дайте только время, изловим и нашего скрытного ангела. Ощиплем, поджарим и подадим в лучшем виде к столу.  
Отчаяние растаяло, сменившись воспрянувшей духом верой в себя.  
\- Марсель, принеси воды! И пожрать чего-нибудь!  
«Рим не в один день строился. Любое преступление, как бы тщательно оно не было задумано и подготовлено, оставляет за собой следы. Мне нужно лишь сосредоточиться и постараться их найти. Они есть. Их не может не быть. Это противоречит здравому смыслу», - такими словами пытался успокоить себя прокурор Ла Карваль. Гончая может устать, но после краткого отдыха она снова кинется преследовать добычу.  
Последующие два дня столичный дознаватель провел в трудах и хлопотах, так что наставник, мэтр Тарнюлье, мог бы гордиться своим воспитанником. Как, впрочем, и Шатле, и министерство юстиции - тогда как местная жандармерия во главе с шефом полиции наверняка вполне справедливо сочла Ла Карваля карой небесной, ниспосланной на Тулузу.  
Для начала прокурор вытребовал в городскую Ратушу владельцев процветающих ювелирных лавок, предъявив им весьма приблизительный набросок пропавшего кольца и попытавшись по мере сил описать его. Однако его замысел не увенчался успехом - торговцы пожимали плечами, не в силах дать точного ответа. Может, похожее колечко и проходило через из руки, а может, и нет - трудно судить по коряво исполненному эскизу и расплывчатому словесному описанию. Конечно, они поспрашивают у своих продавцов и подмастерьев, но Тулуза, как вы понимаете, месье прокурор, город большой…  
Следуя первоначальному плану, Ла Карваль в сопровождении верного ординарца навестил бывших фаворитов монсеньора, по сию пору проживавших в городе и ближайших окрестностях. В списке, составленном со слов де Лансальяка и уточненном по записям гражданского состояния, набралась всего дюжина имен - и, к своему удивлению, ни от одного из этих людей Ла Карваль не услышал дурного слова в адрес его эминенции. Никто из былых любимцев его преосвященства не жаловался на загубленную молодость и исковерканную жизнь, напротив - воспитанники де Лансальяка были благодарны ему за то, что некогда он уделил им внимание, дал возможность проявить себя и одарил при расставании кругленькой суммой, давшей возможность завести свое дело. Кое-кто со смешком и по секрету утверждал, что де Лансальяк интимно не был близок с ними. Монсеньору было достаточно их общества, возможности созерцать красивых молодых людей в качестве живых игрушек и натурщиков для заказываемых им картин. Кого-то он отпустил после двух-трех дней пребывания во дворце, поняв, что натура человека в данном случае сильнее предлагаемого щедрого вознаграждения, и кандидат в фавориты не в силах преодолеть себя. Нет, он никого не принуждал, никому не причинял зла, и никто не расставался с ним, затаив досаду и горечь в сердце. Кто-то из былых ангелов обзавелся семьей и детьми, кто-то пребывал в одиночестве, кто-то делил жизнь с невенчанной подружкой или сердечным другом.  
\- Сейчас мне кажется: дни, проведенные в обществе его преосвященства, были самыми счастливыми в моей жизни, - высказал общее мнение мэтр Амьель, ныне почтенный преподаватель риторики в городском колледже августинцев. Мэтру было крепко под сорок, но его облик по-прежнему хранил тонкие черты беспечного ангела, навеки запечатленные кистью живописца.  
Стройная версия Ла Карваля о том, что истоки нынешних злоключений монсеньора Тулузского кроются в его прошлых увлечениях, разваливалась на глазах. Никто из подопечных де Лансальяка не тянул на роль зловещего заговорщика и предводителя коварной шайки. Может, их образ жизни был далек от идеально-благочестивого, но все они были на виду, и полиция Тулузы не могла сказать о них ничего дурного.  
«Предположим, монсеньор повинен лишь в том, что потакает своим пристрастиям и злоупотребляет выгодами своего сана. Князь де Сомбрей пытается раздуть из этой искорки костер, на котором он мог бы спалить дорогого родственника, - рассуждал Ла Карваль, возвращаясь горбатыми старинными улочками к архиепископской резиденции розового и пурпурного мрамора. - Предположим, убийства инсценированы специально для меня - чтобы я создал дело, очерняющее репутацию преподобного. Предположим… а что проку с моих предположений? Я кружу по лабиринту, не в силах отыскать выход. Долго я еще буду уподобляться курице с оттяпанной головой, позоря правосудие?»  
Пребывая в столь раздраженном состоянии духа, месте Ла Карваль тяжело прошагал по коридорам, заглянув в памятную гостиную с золотыми розанами на обоях и окнами, выходящими на площадь. Обнаружив там единственного человека - месье Морана. Будучи в меланхолии, юный творец позаимствовал у патрона пачку писчей бумаги с золотым вензелем епархии и использовал листки под черновики для своих стихов.  
\- Вас-то мне и надобно, - зловеще провозгласил прокурор. От неожиданности Франсуа выронил перо, оставившее на странице длинный размазанный след. - Где монсеньор? Где отец д'Арнье?  
\- Монсеньор занят делами, д'Арнье неотлучно при нем, а мне указали на дверь, - уныло откликнулся Франсуа. - Сижу и маюсь в ожидании новостей. Можно спросить, как ваши дела?  
\- Хуже, чем хотелось бы, - Ла Карваль прошелся по гостиной, оставляя на мягком ворсе ковра глубокие оттиски подошв. - Коли вам нечем заняться, месье Моран, идемте со мной. Послужите правосудию по мере сил.  
Актер с готовностью взлетел со стула, оживленно блеснул карими глазами:  
\- Куда мы направляемся?  
\- Запугивать мирных обывателей, - Кантен Ла Карваль резво прогрохотал каблуками по мрамору дворцовой лестницы, распугивая слуг. - На прогулку по ювелирным лавкам. Покупать подарок для прекрасной дамы. Колечко, парное тому, что вы отыскали на острове. Надеюсь, вы сможете толком его описать?  
\- Зачем описывать словами, если можно наглядно предъявить? - каким бы не было положение месье Морана при дворе старого сластолюбца, прокурор был вынужден признать - в живости ума молодому человеку не откажешь. Поэтому Ла Карваль не стал лукавить и уходить от ответа:  
\- Кольцо пропало.  
\- Вот как? - Франсуа озадаченно примолк. Предоставив столичному прокурору возможность беспрепятственно любоваться нежным и четким профилем спутника, оттененным завитками каштановой с рыжиной челки. Увильнувшие из-под строгого надзора разума мысли прокурора обрели несколько неподобающее направление, и Ла Карваль был вынужден призвать себя к порядку. Месье Моран - чужая собственность. Он нужен ему как толковый собеседник и свидетель, и нечего украдкой оценивать стройность ног актера и гибкую ладность его фигуры.  
Где-то спустя сотню шагов Франсуа осторожно подал голос:  
\- Месье Ла Карваль, я вот что подумал… Кольцо по виду было довольно дорогим и редким. Что-то я сомневаюсь, что его можно было приобрести у разносчика за ближайшим углом. Кроме того, оно могло быть привезено из-за границы, подарено или куплено в незапамятные времена. Вам не кажется, что вы возводите башню своих предположений на очень шатком фундаменте? - Кантен с некоторым удивлением опознал свой собственный голос, только на пару тонов повыше и не производящий столь пугающего впечатления. Очевидно, в силу своего ремесла месье Моран неосознанно подражал спутнику, копируя его интонации и манеру поведения.  
\- Во многом вы правы, но что поделать - иных зацепок у нас пока нет, - признал Ла Карваль. - Я верю в удачу. Порой она идет навстречу тому, кто не желает сил и стараний. Мои люди составили список наиболее процветающих и посещаемых ювелирных лавок Тулузы, их оказалось не так уж много. До конца дня мы успеем посетить некоторые из них, а ближайшая - вот она, - прокурор указал на большую жестяную вывеску «Ювелирные и златокузнечные работы. Починка, оценка, покупка, продажа изделий из золота и серебра». - Порой работа дознавателя сводится именно к тому, чтобы ходить и задавать множеству людей вопросы, надеясь, что среди множества однообразных ответов сверкнет жемчужина подсказки. Скучновато, но что поделаешь.  
\- Значит, поскучаем, - бодро улыбнулся месье Моран, открывая дверь лавки и услышав, как над головами приглушенно звякнул колокольчик. Внутри было довольно сумрачно, загадочно мерцали разложенные на черном драпе цепочки и дешевые стеклянные побрякушки, пытавшиеся сойти за подлинные сокровища короны. Продавец, одиноко скучавший за прилавком, немедля оживился, расхваливая товар и уверяя, что здесь и только здесь господа непременно обретут искомое. Ла Карваль отмолчался, снисходительно кивая в ответ на славословия продавца, и Франсуа решил, что право говорить предоставлено ему.  
\- Мы подыскиваем одну вещицу. Слышали, у вас как-то выставлялась подобная, - Франсуа описал золотое колечко с прозрачным синим камнем, которое ему довелось несколько мгновений держать в руках. Продавец задумчиво внимал - и тут затрезвонил колокольчик, а распахнувшаяся дверь впустила элегантную темноволосую даму в облаке лиловых шелков. Мелодичный и капризный голосок мог доставить достойную конкуренцию серебряному бубенцу:  
\- Матье, друг мой, я не намерена ждать, пока… Месье Моран? Рада вас видеть - но и сердита на вас. Вы до сих пор не навестили меня, а ведь клятвенно обещались!  
\- Несравненная госпожа баронесса, - Франсуа изобразил преувеличенно глубокий поклон, невольно расплывшись в восхищенной улыбке. Баронесса де Рамси, истинная Дама Тулуза, входила в число избранных духовных детей монсеньора, она присутствовала на Фестивале Цветов и на памятной премьере «Сердца тирана». Франсуа был очарован ее незаурядной внешностью и вольностью суждений - и весьма сожалел, что брюзжание Лансальяка не позволяет ему воспользоваться любезным приглашением баронессы и посетить дом де Рамси. Впрочем, теперь-то ему никто не запрещает приходить и уходить! - Мне нет прощения. Ни сейчас, ни во веки веков. Надеюсь только на ваше снисхождение и милосердие, - он заметил, что женщина с понятным любопытством смотрит на его спутника, а значит, процедура знакомства неизбежна. - Мадам, месье. Мадам баронесса де Рамси, краса и гордость Тулузы. Господин королевский прокурор де Ла Карваль. Прислан к нам навести порядок, разобраться как следует и наказать кого попало, - не удержавшись в рамках приличия, слегка съязвил актер. Что ж, первая красавица провинции просто обречена заинтересоваться столичной штучкой.  
\- Премного наслышана, - дама коротко и сухо кивнула прокурору, повернувшись к Франсуа и искренне пожаловавшись: - Нет, это положительно становится невозможно! На днях я купила кольцо недурной работы, доверившись заверениям продавца в том, что не составит труда уменьшить его по моим меркам. И что же? - негодуя, мадам де Рамси отбросила на прилавок бархатную коробочку. - Никто не берется! Я вынуждена лично обходить одну лавку за другой в поисках мастера, способного подогнать это несчастное кольцо!  
Продавец за прилавком тем временем открыл коробочку, содержавшую предмет спора. Явив взглядам созвездие крохотных сапфиров на тонком ободке, окруживших более крупный камень, ограненный в форме пирамидки. Чем-то перстень отдаленно смахивал на тот, что неведомым образом покинул запертый ящик секретера - но найденное на островке колечко было более строгих и изящных форм. Ювелир двумя пальцами извлек перстенек из бархатного углубления, повертел над пламенем свечи и скорбно развел руками:  
\- Сударыня, мне очень жаль. Оно слишком хрупко, а ваш размер слишком мал. Разрезая, а затем вновь сплавляя кольцо, мы рискуем повредить камни и оправу. Впрочем, я знаю одного мастера в Фуа, который взялся бы за исполнение столь сложного заказа.  
\- Мадам, - вкрадчиво мурлыкнул Ла Карваль, до того хранивший сдержанное молчание, - разве столь дивные пальчики нуждаются в украшениях? Разве могут даже самые лучшие бриллианты украсить совершенную красоту? О, только оттенить.  
Франсуа захотелось самым нежнейшим тоном осведомиться у прокурора, неужто безудержная лесть вправду считается в столице самым безотказным средством произвести впечатление на женщину?  
\- Совершенство нуждается в достойном обрамлении, как богиня - в подношениях, - заметил актер. Невольно провожая взглядом движения тонких пальцев мадам де Рамси, затянутых в палево-золотое кружево перчаток. - Может, они ей вовсе не нужны, но ведь так приятно.  
К чести баронессы, она стойко перенесла разочарование, потребовав немедля снабдить ее адресом умельца из Фуа. Вздохнула, убирая драгоценность обратно в висевший на руке бархатный мешочек, прошелестела юбками к выходу - стройный силуэт в лиловом ореоле.  
\- Дело превыше всего, - пакостным шепотком напомнил Франсуа в спину прокурору, машинально рванувшемуся вслед красавице. Ла Карваль замер, как вкопанный.  
\- Надеюсь, вам повезет с покупками больше, чем мне, - на пороге мадам де Рамси обернулась. - Месье Моран, нынешним вечером жду вас у себя. Отговорки не принимаются. Будут многие из тех, кто по достоинству оценил вашу постановку и помнят ваш успех на Фестивале. Месье Ла Карваль, - она перевела испытующий взгляд на прокурора, - вы тоже приходите. Хотя, боюсь, мой провинциальный салон не выдержит сравнения с гостиными столичных дам.  
Ла Карваль выразил полагающуюся благодарность и готовность нанести визит прекрасной баронессе. Дама Тулуза гордо удалилась, оставляя за собой шлейф тонкого аромата цветочных духов.  
\- Ой-ой-ой, - хмыкнул месье Моран, когда они покинули ювелирную лавку. - А столичные блюстители закона, оказываются, совсем не чураются мирских радостей?  
\- Наше колечко было бы как раз по ее пальчикам, - стойко проигнорировал выпад Ла Карваль.  
\- Мало ли в Тулузе аристократических дам с тонкими пальчиками, обожающими сапфировые кольца? - отпарировал Франсуа. - Хотя признаю, купленное ею колечко было похоже на то, что было потеряно на острове.  
\- Наверное, предостаточно, - задумчиво согласился прокурор. - Что вам известно об этой конкретной даме, месье Моран?  
\- Баронесса де Рамси. Вроде бы вдова. Богата. Невесть какое поколение местной аристократии, возводящей свой род если не к Монфору, то к Транкавелям и королю Дагоберу, последнему из Меровингов. Водит близкое знакомство с монсеньором де Лансальяком, - выложил известные ему сведения Франсуа. - Хороша собой, остра на язык, меценатка, любит театр.  
\- А зовут ее как? - пожелал узнать Ла Карваль.  
\- Этого не ведаю, - приуныл Франсуа. - В моем присутствии мадам величали либо госпожой баронессой, либо по фамилии. Надо спросить у монсеньора, он наверняка знает.  
\- …Мадам де Рамси, по мужу - де Арвильян. Овдовела три года тому. Супруг был намного старше мадам, так что его смерть не стала неожиданностью. Их брак был основан исключительно на сословных и финансовых соображениях. Мадам отнюдь не стремится вновь связать себя узами Гименея, хотя и считается самой завидной невестой Тулузы, - не задумался над ответом преподобный, назубок выучивший всех значительных лиц провинции. - Крещеное имя - Жермена-Изольда-Елена. Предпочитает, чтобы близкие друзья именовали ее Изольдой, - нынешним вечером пастырь Тулузы коротал время, раскладывая на столе обширный и запутанный пасьянс. - Дама, замечательная во всех отношениях, примерная прихожанка, хотя и грешит модным в нынешние времена либертинажем. Мадам баронесса без околичностей говорит то, что думает, а думает она для женщины неприлично много, истинно и зло - что во все времена почиталось мужчинами как порок и изъян. У мадам де Рамси много друзей и поклонников, двери ее дома открыты с утра до вечера и с вечера до утра, - его эминенция тщательно уложил пикового туза поверх двойки. - Что еще? Мадам весьма избирательна в своем христианстве, почитая тех святых, что по рождению своему являются исконными французами. На ее средства возведена часовня святой Гизеллы и крытый рынок по соседству. Чем вас так заинтересовала моя духовная дщерь?  
\- Месье прокурору повсюду мерещатся заговорщики, - наябедничал Франсуа, перемещаясь за кресло его преосвященства и опираясь на изогнутую спинку. - Мы присутствуем при рождении очередной версии. Доброта баронессы ее погубит - она пригласила в свой дом чудовище правосудия. Меня, кстати, тоже. Вы не возражаете?  
\- Разве мои возражения будут сейчас услышаны? - печально вопросил де Лансальяк. - Месье Ла Карваль, уверяю вас, вы заблуждаетесь относительно мадам де Рамси. Она всего лишь стремится прослыть прогрессивной женщиной, склонной к вольнодумству и фрондированию, а ее происхождение и богатство вполне ей это позволяют. Франсуа, обещай вести себя хорошо и не искать приключений на свою голову. Господин прокурор, будьте любезны - присмотрите за этим неразумным юнцом. Я распоряжусь подать вам экипаж.  
\- Присмотрю, как не присмотреть, - охотно согласился Ла Карваль. - Мы удаляемся, ваше преосвященство, пожелайте нам удачи, - и, прихватив месье Морана под руку, блюститель закона устремился к выходу.  
\- Совсем необязательно выкручивать мне руки, - возмутился Франсуа, высвобождаясь из прокурорской хватки. - Что это на вас нашло? Учуяли хорошенькую подозреваемую? Повинную лишь в том, что слишком много читает, имеет свое собственное мнение и ведет себя вопреки замшелым правилам приличия? А мне казалось, вы симпатизируете подобным решительным женщинам.  
\- Что было вырезано на том кольце, что вы отыскали? - перебил актера Кантен. - Ну-ка дайте себе труд задуматься: не сыщется ли общих черт между мадам де Рамси и призрачной дамой, что предстала вам в видении?  
\- На кольце? - опешил Франсуа. Нахмурился, вспоминая: - Мы не разобрали. «T» или «L». Впрочем, я понимаю, к чему вы клоните. Это вполне могла быть и «I» - Изольда. Но сравнивать живого человека с туманной грезой - тут меня увольте.  
\- Даже если мадам чище первого снега, мы побываем в приятном обществе, - Ла Карваль запрыгнул в открытый экипаж, поджидавший их подле ворот архиепископского дворца. - Поспрашиваем о мадемуазель Люсьен - вдруг отыщутся ее поклонники. Развлечемся, посмотрим, что к чему в прекрасной Тулузе. Занимайте публику, месье Моран, а расспросы предоставьте мне - я ведь обещал вернуть вас монсеньору в целости и сохранности.  
Копыта лошадей слаженно молотили по булыжникам, щелкал кучерский кнут и подпрыгивала коляска. Первоначальный страх Франсуа перед столичным прокурором постепенно развеялся, он с возрастающим интересом приглядывался к этому странному человеку, не похожему ни на одного из прежних знакомых месье Морана. В обществе Ла Карваля было опасно… и захватывающе. Чем-то он походил на Шарля д'Арнье - но более деятельного, погруженного в огромный, шумный, яркий и красочный мир, а не замкнувшегося в стенах епископского дворца и ледяного равнодушия. Франсуа мельком подумал, что не известил д'Арнье об этой внезапно приключившейся поездке, и беспечно махнул рукой. С чего бы ему отчитываться перед Шарлем в каждом своем поступке? Они оба - взрослые люди, и по отъезду д'Арнье актер жил своим умом.  
Особняк баронессы, стиснутый с двух сторон домами старинной архитектуры, приветствовал визитеров скалящимися мордами гипсовых грифонов над подъездом, мягким светом высоких окон и долетающими даже на улицу звуками скрипки. Похоже, они прибыли одними из последних, но госпожа де Рамси приязненно улыбнулась гостям, манерным жестом протягивая тоненькие пальчики для поцелуя. Ее наряд и высокая прическа несли на себе блеск и вычурность истинно столичного шика, сверкали и переливались огнем драгоценности, покачивалась эгретка из белых пушистых перьев цапли. Предоставив месье Морану блистать остроумием и развлекать хозяйку беседой, Ла Карваль внимательно присмотрелся к женщине. Горделивая, изящная красавица - правда, манеры лишены столичной грациозности и легкости, по сравнению с парижанками мадам де Рамси более сдержана. В иное время Ла Карваль не преминул бы увлечь провинциальную баронессу в свои сети, но теперь… Дама Изольда казалась ему подозрительной, безо всяких на то оснований - а Кантен Ла Карваль привык доверять своей интуиции и тихому шепоту внутреннего голоса.  
Франсуа же чувствовал себя в нарядном и светлом зале очень даже неплохо. Он прекрасно знал, что его никогда не примут здесь за равного, порой нарочно подчеркивая разницу между собой и сливками общества Тулузы - но благодаря наставлениям его преосвященства и д'Арнье он больше не чувствовал себя униженным. Ему нравилось развлекать гостей баронессы и думать, что в былые годы актера, странствующего фигляра ни за что не допустили бы в такое блестящее общество. Времена меняются к лучшему, что ни говори!  
Актер ожидал, что Ла Карваль примется напропалую очаровывать дам и госпожу де Рамси, но прокурор упрямо держался в тени, больше общаясь с бокалом, чем с местной знатью, но не упуская ни одного слова, прозвучавшего рядом.  
«Пантера в засаде», - развеселился Франсуа, все больше входя в роль заезжей души общества. Зная, что рано или поздно прозвучит неизбежное: «Месье Моран, прочитайте что-нибудь!» - но разве это не его ремесло, которым он заслуженно гордится? Он никогда не отвечал отказом на подобную просьбу, и в итоге вокруг него собрался кружок заинтересованных слушателей и слушательниц. По мере того, как часы отсчитывали время, наполнялись и опустошались хрустальные бокалы, темы бесед и стихов становились все более фривольными и свободными, а смех все громче.  
Мадам де Рамси не притягивала к себе внимания гостей, сидя на кушетке в окружении преданных поклонников. Мадам фланировала среди гостей, умудряясь оказываться в нужное время в нужном месте, поддерживая угасающую беседу или двумя-тремя остроумными замечаниями сглаживая начинающий спор. Пожиная заслуженные комплименты, переходя к следующей группке, не навязывая своего общества - но всегда оставаясь в центре внимания, как блуждающая звезда. В конце концов она оказалась рядом со столичным гостем, пребывавшим в гордом одиночестве - недопустимый для ее салона случай! - и с любезной улыбкой осведомилась, присаживаясь в кресло рядом:  
\- Еще не скучаете по Парижу, мэтр де Ла Карваль?  
\- О нет, мадам, - Кантен улыбнулся почти приветливо. - Прованс великолепен, Тулуза очаровательна, и скромные парижские фиалки не идут ни в какое сравнение с благоуханными южными розами. Здесь все иное, все пропитано ароматами поэзии, нежности и любви. Нет, я ничуть не скучаю по Парижу. А вы, мадам? У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы только-только вернулись с бала в Версале.  
\- Вы тонкий знаток, месье де Ла Карваль, - кажется, мадам была первым человеком в Тулузе, кто признал за столичным прокурором не только его чин, но и дворянство. - Я заказала рисунок платья в Париже, а сшили его местные мастерицы. Здесь, в Тулузе, всегда можно отыскать незаурядных умельцев, будь то портнихи, парфюмеры или художники. Правда, с ювелирами меня постигло разочарование, - женщина едва заметно улыбнулась, и Ла Карваль вернул ей улыбку.  
«Привираете, госпожа баронесса, - он плотоядно оглядел Изольду де Рамси. - Все твои шелковые тряпочки - точь-в-точь наряд мадам де Ноай, приготовленный для Осеннего бала королевы. Который она согласилась показать мне под огромным секретом, даже горничную не позвала, чтобы сохранить свою тайну. Так откуда же ты заполучила фасон? У тебя есть преданные друзья в столице, снабжающие тебя секретами и чужими платьями?»  
\- Да-да, мне говорили, что Тулуза - просто кладезь талантов. Художники, поэты… с поэтом, месье Мораном, я уже знаком. А недавно мне представили мэтра Эшавеля - весьма талантливого живописца, рисующего на религиозные сюжеты. Хотя, признаюсь, я бы предпочел что-нибудь более светское, - Кантен слегка сжал нежные пальцы женщины, сверкнул черными глазами, - нечто, приятное взору и заставляющее трепетать мужское сердце.  
\- Мэтр Эшавель - наша гордость, - благосклонно кивнула мадам де Рамси. - Правда, некоторые критики находят его манеру вызывающей. Но мне кажется, отважно пренебрегая канонами, мэтр создает истинные шедевры. Он пытается передать нечто бОльшее, нежели внешнее сходство. Внутренний мир. Душу человека. Он пишет свои модели такими, какими те сами видят себя, и в этом-то и заключается истинный гений мэтра Эшавеля.  
Из пестрого кружка, образовавшегося вокруг Франсуа, донесся взрыв жеманного хихиканья и наигранно протестующие возгласы:  
\- Признавайтесь, месье Моран, это никакой не перевод с древнегреческого, это вы сами!..  
\- Древние греки были те еще проказники, мадемуазель, уверяю вас, - звонкий, смеющийся голос Франсуа. –Я ровным счетом ничего не прибавил к сказанному ими.  
\- Месье Моран, будьте так любезны, напишите мне что-нибудь в альбом!  
\- ...и непременно приходите завтра к ужину!  
\- Месье де Лис, а у вас есть еще что-нибудь из этих... переводов? Прочитайте, ну пожалуйста!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - краткая пауза, до занятого своей беседой прокурора долетел голос его спутника, нараспев читающего что-то - и заглушенный в конце смехом и аплодисментами. Кольцо слушателей с явной неохотой распалось, выпустив милого лицедея - довольного собой и хмельного от внимания окружающих, будоражившего нервы Франсуа лучше всякого вина. Он углядел беседующего с баронессой столичного прокурора и вскоре нарисовался рядом с Ла Карвалем, ловко прихватив по пути наполненный бокал. По впитавшейся в кровь привычке Моран машинально облокотился на спинку прокурорского кресла, уловил краем уха обрывок чужой беседы и немедля внес свою лепту:  
\- Между прочим, мэтр Эшавель предлагал месье прокурору написать его портрет, а господин Ла Карваль наотрез отказался. Мол, слишком занят, чтобы тратить время на сеансы. А жаль. Это была бы необыкновенная по силе воздействия вещь, - он очаровательно улыбнулся мадам Изольде. - Ибо кто еще сможет доподлинно узнать, каким видит себя господин прокурор - карающим ангелом правосудия или завоевателем, вступающим в покоренный город?  
\- Крайне огорчительно, - признала дама. - Мэтр Эшавель в некотором роде придворный живописец его преосвященства. К огромной досаде тулузского общества, архиепископ держит большинство его картин под замком, как султан - одалисок. Вы не имели чести ознакомиться с коллекцией преосвященного де Лансальяка? Возможно, там находятся лучшие полотна мэтра.  
\- Месье прокурор подверг это прекрасное собрание жесточайшей критике, - ангельским голоском сообщил Франсуа. - Сочтя трактовку религиозных образов в исполнении мэтра Эшавеля слишком перегруженной символами... Заметьте, я с ним категорически несогласен!  
Он вовремя убрал ногу, предотвращая незаметную попытку прокурора припечатать его изящную туфельку своим сапогом. Франсуа был на четверть пьян и не мог устоять перед искушением слегка подразнить Ла Карваля.  
\- Должна сказать, мой собственный портрет мэтр Эшавель тоже наполнил аллегориями. Но, если они уместны и искусно исполнены, кому от этого хуже? Гармония формы с содержанием оправдывает некоторые вольности в трактовке сюжета, - баронесса ласково улыбнулась Франсуа.  
\- Мэтр писал вас?! Кого нужно убить, чтобы заслужить право увидеть этот шедевр? Его? - Франсуа выразительно указал пальцем на нахмурившегося столичного прокурора. - Как вы желаете получить его голову на блюде, мадам - хорошо прожаренной или с кровью?  
\- Мэтр написал всех мало-мальски интересных людей в Тулузе. Не надо мне льстить, а заодно брать на душу грех смертоубийства королевского чиновника, - улыбка баронессы преисполнилась лукавого кокетства. - Эта картина - комплимент не мне, но кисти мэтра Эшавеля. Вы сможете увидеть ее совершенно безвозмездно, месье Моран. И месье де Ла Карваль, разумеется, тоже.  
\- Великодушие мадам не ведает пределов, - Франсуа мог еще долго упражняться в мастерстве создания комплиментов, не толкни его Ла Карваль украдкой кулаком в бок. Мадам Изольда поднялась с кресел, прошелестев платьем на парижский манер и предоставив спутникам право идти за ней. Прочь из зала, наполненного ароматами и музыкой, вверх по узкой лестнице старого дома на второй этаж, где баронесса собственноручно отперла и распахнула дверь в неярко освещенную гостиную.  
Портрет кисти мэтра Эшавеля занимал всю противоположную стену - тусклое сияние вычурной золотой рамы и красок, имитирующих работы старинных мастеров.  
На сей раз творец обошелся без христианской символики. Картина была самого что ни на есть языческого толка, обыгрывая одно из имен баронессы де Рамси. Черноволосая девушка в тонкой сорочке, облегающей тело, и массивной золотой короне стояла в круге кромлехов. В одной руке она сжимала нож, в другой - чашу с темной жидкостью, горделиво-вызывающим жестом вскинув их к сумрачному, грозовому небу. На заднем плане виднелись паруса приближающегося корабля и очертания стоящего на скале замка.  
\- Вам доводилось читать легенду о Тристане и Изольде, господа? Умирающий Тристан ожидает прибытия Изольды Златокосой и просит свою жену, Изольду Белорукую, сообщить ему, как только на горизонте заметят паруса. Очевидно, в понимании мэтра эта дама не отличалась кротостью. Она предпочла накликать бурю на соперницу, чем проявить себя примерной женой. Совсем как я, - звонко рассмеялась мадам де Рамси.  
\- У-ух ты, - с искренним детским восхищением выдохнул Франсуа и едва ли не на цыпочках двинулся через гостиную к картине. Не дойдя шагов трех-четырех, остановился, склонив голову к плечу и разглядывая полотно. Первое, что так и бросалось в глаза - фигура древней королевы в развевающихся белых одеждах, позволявшая составить весьма точное представление о том, какова баронесса под своим модным парижским платьем. Наверное, именно эти пикантные подробности разглядывал стоявший за плечом месье Морана прокурор, но взгляд Франсуа притягивало иное. Замшелые серые камни посреди склоненной ветром осоки, отблеск молнии на тонком клинке, блики на выпуклых боках чаши. Едва заметный золотой проблеск на одном из тонких пальцев, сжимающих костяную рукоятку ножа - Франсуа точно знал, что рукоятка вырезана из кости, а лезвие клинка - чистое серебро...  
\- Интересно, чья кровь у нее в чаше, - чуть осипшим голосом произнес он. - Рядом с ней что-то вроде алтаря, но жертвы на нем нет, и следов крови тоже нет... Знаете, - он не обернулся, разговаривая скорее с картиной, чем с мадам Изольдой и прокурором Ла Карвалем, - мне кажется, в этом должно быть что-то ужасное и вместе с тем прекрасное - быть убитым в такую ночь и такой женщиной.  
Франсуа невольно принюхался. Если от картины и тянуло кислой вонью гниющего под солнцем болота, то дурной запах надежно заглушался духами и ароматическими свечами, горевшими в гостиной.  
\- Умри Тристан в поединке, о нем сейчас никто бы и не вспомнил, - философски заметила мадам де Рамси. - Легенды не рождаются, они создаются. Теперь ваша очередь делиться секретами. Что скрывает от Тулузы в своей галерее его высокопреосвященство?  
\- Э-э? - Франсуа стремительно обернулся, бросил вопросительный взгляд на прокурора. Получив в ответ откровенно издевательскую ухмылку: мол, сам проболтался, сам теперь и выкручивайся! Франсуа подозревал, что таинственная Галерея Ангелов должна быть тулузской притчей во языцех и наверняка о ней ходит уйма слухов. Слуги не лишены любопытства и языков, у мэтра Эшавеля в мастерской есть ученики и помощники, на сеансах присутствовали посторонние... - Там, скажем так, хранятся картины религиозной тематики с весьма своеобразной трактовкой, которая пришлась бы очень не по душе ханжам из Ватикана. Его высокопреосвященство - большой ценитель красоты в любых ее проявлениях. Он пожелал видеть святых мучеников и угодников в более... э-э... плотском и человеческом виде.  
Актер перевел дух, гадая - выкрутился или мадам потребует подробностей? Судя по вопросительному взгляду фиалковых глаз, требовалось продолжать рассказ.  
\- Они прекрасны и ничуть не вульгарны, - мечтательно добавил Франсуа. - Они... они просто не такие, как все прочие. Кто-то бы и это шедевр называл бы вульгарным, - он кивнул в сторону «Изольды». - Заявив, что и перспектива тут неверна, и наряд у женщины не такой, как носили в те времена, сюжет не отличается оригинальностью и новизной, вдобавок воспевая языческое жертвоприношение и насилие. А мне она нравится, вот, - несколько сбивчиво заключил он.  
\- А нет ли у вас портрета в образе Дианы-Охотницы? - вдруг раскрыл рот стоящий подле хозяйки дома Ла Карваль. - Знаете, мадам, в Париж вернулась старинная мода - заказывать свое изображение в греческом или римском стиле. Насколько я знаю, ее величество и их высочества Полиньяк и Ламбаль запечатлели свою красоту в образах олимпийских богинь. Портрет прекрасен, но... я отчего-то вижу вас волоокой Герой, женой Громовержца, обнимающей простого смертного... запамятовал его имя, - прокурор говорил громко и слегка насмешливо, разрушая воцарившуюся в гостиной атмосферу таинственности. Чуткое ухо могло бы уловить в его словах тонкий намек на давно уже не девические годы мадам де Рамси. Разглагольствуя, прокурор шажок за шажком удалялся от картины, увлекая за собой Франсуа. Лицо Ла Карваля выражало положенное вежливое восхищение красотой и незаурядностью хозяйки дома, но, улучив момент, он заговорщицки подмигнул Франсуа.  
Надо отдать баронессе де Рамси должное - горькую пилюлю от столичного гостя она проглотила, не дрогнув. Даже припомнила имя древнегреческого господина, покоившегося в объятиях Геры, и до конца вечера была все так же мила и обходительна.  
\- О-о, только не начинайте опять все сызнова - «вот и подозреваемая!» - шепотом взмолился Франсуа, когда они спускались по узкой лестнице. - Тот факт, что мадам вздумала изобразить себя не язычницей Артемидой, а язычницей Изольдой, еще не означает ее принадлежности к каким-либо сектам и темным силам... которых и на свете-то нет! Мы уходим? - последнее было произнесено с откровенной тоской. Месье Морану совершенно не хотелось так быстро покидать уютный дом, где он мог сколько угодно распускать хвост и изображать из себя павлина перед восторженными поклонницами.  
\- Уходим, - непреклонно заявил прокурор. Взглянул на несчастное лицо актера и проявил снисходительность: - Но поскольку мы молодцы и наконец-то разузнали кое-что толковое, это надо отметить и спрыснуть. А мадам баронессу мои ребята с завтрашнего же дня окружат самым пристальным вниманием!  
В кофейне, открытой и многолюдной, несмотря на поздний час, для гостей нашлось свободное место, а на столе появились заманчиво блестящие бутылки рейнвейна.  
\- Все равно вы страдаете от мании подозревать всех и каждого, - Франсуа немного пообижался из-за того, что его насильно уволокли из гостей, но вид бутылок быстро разогнал его хандру, сменившуюся после третьего стакана ехидной жизнерадостностью и стремлением играть роль «адвоката дьявола». - Думаете, она вскоре подберет юбки и побежит поклоняться Матери-Природе? А вы - следом, во главе взвода жандармов? Она вам почему-то не понравилась, верно?  
\- Тсссс! - страшным шепотом, прекрасно слышимым даже в дальних уголках зала, зашептал прокурор, - это тайна следствия... в смысле... куда она побежит, задрав юбки... Тут-то мы ее и схватим! Видел я этих друидов, - говорил он, слегка склонив к плечу раскрасневшееся от вина лицо и блестя черными, в пол-лица, глазами, - я абсолютно уверен - она одна из них. Да-да, жрица... не девственница, увы, поэтому не опасается за свою жизнь... но это зря! - выкрикнул Ла Карваль и ударил кулаком по столу, расколотив блюдо с пуляркой. Мальчик-служка немедленно бросился к нему с полотенцем.  
После пятого бокала Франсуа потянуло обсуждать картины мэтра Эшавеля, въедливо интересуясь - почему, ну почему прокурор отказался от возможности заказать свой портрет в избранном образе? В Париже дамы от такого изображения точно были бы без ума!  
Ла Карваль к тому времени успел раскокать два стакана, умудрившись поставить их мимо стола.  
После третьей бутылки Франсуа, не запнувшись ни на едином слове, прочитал свой перевод из Катулла, в котором не было ни единого пристойного слова, за исключением предлогов и междометий, и перепугав парочки за соседними столами. Хозяин кофейни пребывал в тихом ужасе, но выставить шумных посетителей не представлялось возможным. Оставалось только ждать, когда те уйдут сами - а они явно не собирались никуда идти.  
Алкоголь лишил манеры Кантена Ла Карваля нарочитой жесткости, а лицо - суровости. Теперь перед Франсуа сидел красивый, хмельной, довольный жизнью и увлеченный своим занятием молодой человек, разговаривающий с ним на равных, смеющийся его шуткам и с живейшим интересом прислушивающийся к его словам. Правда, когда Моран читал Катулла, Кантен укоризненно погрозил охальнику пальцем, но не выдержал и прыснул в кулак: «Да, этот парень знал толк в скабрезном юморе!»  
\- Кстати, по поводу мэтра Эшавеля... - вдруг вспомнил прокурор, потирая лоб, - пожалуй, я и вправду закажу ему свой портрет! Вот только... в образе кого бы? Я к чему веду, - опять зашептал он в ухо собутыльника, - не нравится мне этот живописец... уж больно точно изобразил и священную чашу, и жертвенный нож... Ой, не нравится он мне... вы знаете, что такое «ловля на живца»? Вот я его и поймаю! Я их всех поймаю! Только - тссс! Никому ни слова! Клянетесь?  
\- Ни за что и подите к черту! - Франсуа попытался отпихнуть навалившегося на него прокурора, но не преуспел. К тому же набравшийся служитель закона показался актеру очень смешным. Хохотать и пытаться отпихнуть человека, который раза в два тяжелее тебя - невыполнимая задача. - Слушайте, кто вам вообще нравится? Мадам Изольда вам не нравится, мэтр Эшавель вам не нравится, Тулуза вам не нравится и я вам не нравлюсь тоже - а все почему? Потому что вы злой и до чертиков по-до-зри-тель-ный! Вы-то сами откуда знаете, как эта жертвенная чаша выглядит? Последнюю такую чашу, наверное, лет пятьсот назад монахи расплавили и сделали из нее чудотворный фаллос святого Михаила. Нет, на Михаила вы положительно не тянете... Вы... - он развернулся, посмотрев в лицо прокурору и невольно отшатнувшись назад от пристального черного взгляда, - это вы падший темный ангел, точно! Вот и напишет вас мэтр голышом на живописной скале, с трагическим видом взирающего на обломки былого царства.  
Спьяну плохо соизмеряя собственную силу, Кантен обвил шею юноши рукой и резко притянул к себе - Моран сдавленно вскрикнул.  
\- Нет, не все чаши расплавил огонь инквизиции, - трезво и очень тихо, нараспев, произнес он, - кое-что уцелело... сердце Галлии, сама ее суть... сохранена потомками истых жрецов среди седого мха священных кромлехов. Нет, месье Моран, вы ошибаетесь. Но знать это… опасно. Такие знания убивают… и ради них тоже убивают…  
Он замолчал, устроив подбородок на плече Франсуа, неотрывно глядя на угли, пылающие под вертелом с аппетитными кусками мяса. Ему некстати вспомнился Рауль - тонкие руки, губы, восхищенные глаза и дыхание, опаляющее его кожу. Как давно это было. Давно - и вчера. У Франсуа локоны такого же цвета - каштановые с рыжиной и вьются… Слезы невольно выступили на глазах прокурора, и он уткнулся в синий воротник бархатного камзольчика месье Морана. Не замечая, что обнимает молодого человека - как обнимал бы случайную знакомицу, подцепленную на улице или в фойе театра, просто чтобы ощущать чье-то присутствие под рукой. Или - как обнимал бы кого-то давно знакомого и близкого, кто нынче был далеко и не мог разделить его одиночество.  
Справившись с минутной слабостью, Ла Карваль вновь расхохотался и залпом осушил очередной бокал:  
\- Падший ангел?! Ха! Ну уж нет, месье Моран, я никому бы не позволил сбросить мой престол в бездну! Придумайте-ка что получше!  
\- Значит, и вы не устояли перед искушением увидеть свою настоящую душу на полотне, - Франсуа стоило немалых трудом справиться с замешательством и желанием вскочить, вырвавшись из жестких и вместе с тем своеобразно ласковых рук. Безупречный и устремленный только к своей цели королевский прокурор явно не слишком соображал, что творит. Ла Карваль неотвратимо напивался, месье Моран старался не отставать, памятуя, что снаружи терпеливо дожидается коляска - и, в каком бы состоянии они не выползли из кофейни, их доставят в резиденцию.  
Но на миг, на краткий миг ему стало приятно - от тепла жаровни, запаха поджаривающегося мяса и близости сильного, уверенного в себе человека. Шарль был льдом, скрывающим огонь души, этот - закаленной сталью, обжигающей все вокруг.  
\- Лаадно... - Франсуа попытался придумать достойное воплощение вероятного портрета Ла Карваля. - Тогда... там точно должен быть огонь... и оружие. Это не Рим и не библейское сказание, это что-то иное... Гм, - он зажмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться на картинке, но ему ужасно мешал в шум в голове и горячая тяжесть обнимающей его за талию руки.  
\- Едем домой, месье Моран, - бормотал Ла Карваль, уже вполне осознанно шаря пальцами по гибкой спине и затылку Франсуа. - Пойдем… Будет с нас на сегодня…  
Сказать «пойдем» было гораздо легче, чем сделать. Собрав волю в кулак и рявкнув окружающей действительности, чтобы перестала мельтешить перед глазами и заняла устойчивую позицию, предписанную ей Господом, молодой прокурор в обнимку с актером, хохоча, потащились к выходу. Перевернув по пути несколько стульев и чуть не ввязавшись в драку с какими-то молодыми дворянами. Да только вельможные оппоненты были еще пьянее их, и ничто не помешало весельчакам вскарабкаться в коляску и покатить восвояси.  
Поездка по улицам Тулузы запомнилась Франсуа чередой смутных воспоминаний. Он точно помнил, что они дико, взахлеб хохотали над чем-то, но вот убей Бог, чтобы утром он мог вспомнить, над чем именно. Он помнил, что прокурор так и не отпустил его, тиская, словно игрушку или домашнего любимца, гладя по спинке и окончательно растрепав ему волосы. К тихому ужасу Франсуа, во дворце резиденции прокурор вытащил его из коляски, на мгновение подхватив на руки. Месье Моран хотел запротестовать, но его по-прежнему душил хохот.  
Ла Карваль загрохотал бронзовыми кольцами, оповещая мир о своем прибытии. Этого прокурору показалось недостаточно. Он развернулся спиной и несколько раз от души пнул массивные двери каблуком.  
\- Да спят уже все... - заплетающимся языком выговорил Франсуа, привалившийся к мраморной колонне рядом со входом.  
\- Как они смеют спать, когда мы вернулись! - искренне возмутился Ла Карваль, наградив дверь еще одним молодецким ударом. Тяжелые створки мореного дуба содрогнулись. Высунулся перепуганный привратник, решивший мудро не задавать вопросов и не возмущаться безобразием, но просто открыть двери и впустить захмелевших гуляк под своды архиепископского дворца. - Да, мы вернулись... И всех поймаем, куда бы они не спрятались... А теперь пойдем спать, всем ангелочкам пора в кроватку... В кроватку, кому сказано! - он сгреб Франсуа за руку, притиснув к себе и явно не намереваясь отпускать.  
Как назло, их извилистый путь пролегал мимо пресловутой Галереи Ангелов. Точный пинок ботфортом - и вот двое незваных визитеров, давясь смехом, обозревают святых служителей Тверди Небесной.  
\- Перед вами, между прочим, религиозное полотно! - Кантен безуспешно пытался придать своему голосу менторско-скрипучие нотки, а сам все сильнее прижимался горячим, твердым пахом к упругим ягодицам молодого человека. - Совершенно непонятно, месье, отчего оно у вас вызывает... о-о, а ведь и правда же - вызывает!.. совсем не чистейший священный трепет, а низменное ликование! И не отнекивайтесь - вызывает! Вот, я же нащупал.. умм… так приятно?  
Прокурор действовал очень нежно и аккуратно, пробравшись рукой в чужие панталоны и откровенно лаская Франсуа. Тот вертелся под его рукой, ерзал, смеялся, но не делал попыток вырваться.  
\- Это религиозный экстаз! - Франсуа очень отчетливо понимал две вещи. Во-первых, не так уж он и пьян, больше прикидывается. Во-вторых, ему было приятно, когда королевский прокурор бесстыдно лапал его под взглядами былых фаворитов его преосвященства, силой воображения мэтра Эшавеля превратившихся в ангелов и архангелов. Взгляды, как померещилось Франсуа, были вовсе не осуждающими, но благосклонно-поощряющими. Он изгибался под ласкающей рукой, чувствуя сквозь сукно и шелк твердость восставшего достоинства прокурора - похоже, изрядных размеров, машинально уперевшись ладонями в завитки нижнего края тяжелой золотой рамы и толкаясь навстречу Ла Карвалю. Вскинул растрепанную голову, встретившись с взглядом очередного ангела. Не будучи силен в знании Библии, Франсуа не знал имени прелестного крылатого создания, державшего в руках корзину с яблоками.  
\- Сладкий мой... - мурлыкнул Ла Карваль, и, прежде чем зайтись в очередном приступе хохота, приник на минуту к распахнутым губам Франсуа. А потом они буквально согнулись пополам, громко обсуждая, зачем ангелу яблоки - ему стоило взять морковку потолще и использовать не по назначению!  
Кантену было хорошо, его душа была спокойна, ведь он почти нашел разгадку. А в руках - ласковое живое существо, охотно отвечающее на его объятия и всем видом сулящее продолжение... Кровь барабанила в висках, наполняла томлением каждую жилку, истосковавшуюся по любви в невольном воздержании, хмель развязывал язык и руки, избавляя от сдержанности и ненужных воспоминаний. Кантен здесь и сейчас был счастлив, а что будет завтра - его не волновало!  
\- Ой... - радостно захихикал Франсуа, указывая за плечо Кантена, - архангел Михаил в подштанниках... сейчас он нас огненным мечом, да-а?  
Шарль стоял у выхода из галереи, скрестив руки на груди и скептически разглядывая развеселую парочку.  
\- Приятно видеть, что ты поборол свой страх перед месье прокурором, Франсуа, - надменно промолвил он.  
\- Это... как его... мы ищем путь к взаимному сотрудничеству! - радостно сообщил Франсуа. - Не бей меня, я тебе еще пригожусь! Его преосвященство сказал, нужно прощать врагов своих и... и доверять людям, и еще чего-то такое... Слушай, Шарль, на самом деле он только притворяется таким страшным, вот! И еще замечательно целуется, - в доказательство Франсуа надолго прильнул к горячим и жадным губам прокурора. Оторвавшись же, сообщил во всеуслышание: - Но ты - лучше!  
\- Лучше? - подозрительно переспросил прокурор, смутно различая в глубине коридора некое белое пятно, совершенно не в силах опознать его в темноте и густоте винных паров, - а ну, еще разок... - он вновь припал к губам Франсуа, медленно обводя руками контуры его тела. Парень обвился вокруг него, как вьюнок вокруг корабельной сосны, повис на шее, посапывая и засовывая ладошки под расстегнутый камзол.  
\- Франсуа! - зашипел Кантен в душистые локоны, - вот сейчас нас святой отец прогонит из дворца на улицу... спать в канаву... давай его уговорим оставить нас хотя бы до завтрака!  
Увы, но Кантен, услышав сбоку недовольное покашливание, отчего-то уверился, что в галерею зашел де Лансальяк.  
\- Я польщен, - тон Шарля никак не выражал подобных эмоций.  
Смотреть на них со стороны было удивительно приятно. Ла Карваль все-таки был чертовски красив, грозный ангел, карающий неправых и коронующий добродетельных. Шарль поколебался: может, уговорить прокурора отпустить исключительно дружелюбного по причине ударившей в голову выпивки месье Морана? Или будет проще оставить их наедине?  
\- Нееет! - скорбно взвыл Франсуа. - Только не канава, я не хочу обратно в канаву! Там плохо, грязно, мокро и кашляешь потом, как старая больная лошадь! Святой отец должен быть милосердным и снисходительным к грешкам ближних своих, никогда он нас не прогонит, он нас пустит переночевать, ну ведь правда? - он извернулся в крепких объятиях Ла Карваля, заглядывая в лицо стоявшего в отдалении Шарля и умоляюще протянув: - Может, он даже присмотрит за нами, чтобы мы не грешили больше положенного? А под утро отпустит все грехи, у него это легко получается, его же слушают на Небесах, в отличие от нас... - ноги почему-то упорно отказывались поддерживать Франсуа, он цеплялся за прокурора, смеясь неизвестно чему.  
«Нет, все-таки я напился... Нажрался, как свинья!»  
С ногами было плохо не только у Морана. Пытаясь подхватить завалившегося парня на руки или хотя бы под мышку, Кантен не удержался в вертикальном положении и с воплем, сменившемся диким хохотом, рухнул на ковер - увлекая за собой и подельника, и не успевшего отскочить Шарля. Так и получилось - Шарль лицом в мягкий, пушистый ворс, на нем - прокурор, а сверху - маленький дьявол Франсуа.  
\- Святой отец! - Ла Карваль пытался сползти с д’Арнье, отчаянно лапая его за самые интимные части тела. - Простите, извините, при всей почтительности к вашей эминенции... ох, гореть мне в аду, да слезь же ты с меня, бесенок! Ай, щекотно!  
Шарль в этот момент сам себе напоминал угрюмого бордосского дога, на которого с веселым визгом напали две игривые болонки. Ну да, Ла Карваль видом и весом больше напоминал скорее пастушьего пса, но щенячий энтузиазм Франсуа действовал и на прокурора.  
\- Уберитесь-ка с меня. Оба, - сквозь зубы велел он, ощущая ягодицами внушительное достоинство Ла Карваля.  
\- Месье прокурор, я пьяный, но отнюдь не слепой, не смейте хватать Шарля, это мое! - Франсуа скатился с образовавшейся кучи-малы, попутно успев прихватить кого-то щипком за упругий зад и услышав совершенно непотребное «ай!» Уселся на ковре, глядя на барахтающихся мужчин и истерически хихикая. - На такое зрелище надо билеты продавать, озолотиться можно... Господин прокурор, вы таким образом пытаетесь как можно ближе сойтись с подозреваемым? Вам помочь или не мешать? Шарль, тебе надлежит проявлять кротость и не сопротивляться правосудию!..  
Борьба распалила прокурора, тем более, когда он понял, что под его руками не отнюдь жирные телеса архиепископа Тулузского, а мускулистая фигура отца д’Арнье. Желание обрушилось на молодого человека с такой силой, что он, распластавшись на Шарле и безжалостно вжав его в ковер, совершенно не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, впился в кривящийся рот страстным, жадным, совершенно зверским поцелуем.  
Шарль обомлел, первым его порывом было изловчиться и от души пнуть Ла Карваля в трепетное, пусть знает свое место! Но в последний момент он передумал, ответив с такой же животной страстью, едва не в кровь разбивая губы Ла Карваля. «Что, я вам нравлюсь, мэтр прокурор? Так подумайте хорошенько, прежде, чем приближаться - я вам не Франсуа, мы с вами из одного теста!»  
\- О-о, - очень тихо и трезво выдохнул Франсуа. Видение не солгало: черные и медно-рыжие пряди находились совсем рядом, он видел дрожащий в зрачке Ла Карваля крохотный отблеск свечи - невесть отчего подумав, что не знает имени королевского прокурора, только его фамилию. Видел поцелуй, больше напоминавший продолжение потасовки, а не выражение страсти нежной. Видел, как пальцы Ла Карваля впиваются в плечи Шарля под тонкой рубашкой, смотрел, не отрывая глаз, не понимая самого себя. Зрелище притягивало и отталкивало, хмель развеивался, веселье перерождалось в испуг - эти двое красивых и сильных самцов сейчас непременно подерутся, выясняя, кто достоин быть сверху, а кому придется подчиниться и уступить... Франсуа невольно прижал пальцы к губам, отползая по ковру подальше от этого безумия.  
Кантен почувствовал на губах солоноватый привкус крови, чужой язык, вламывающийся в рот, жесткие пальцы и тугое кольцо обвившихся вокруг его талии длинных ног. Шарль не обнимал - душил в объятиях, не целовал - кусал, все теснее и теснее прижимаясь к своей жертве чреслами, впиваясь пальцами в распущенные волосы, извиваясь змеей, пытаясь подмять Кантена под себя. Д'Арнье выпустил на волю того зверя, что всегда жил в нем, но смирялся при виде золотого ошейника и сахарной косточки. Ему хотелось сокрушить Ла Карваля, вмять в пушистый ворс ковра. Услышать, как заносчивый парижанин будет кричать под ним, признавая его верховенство. Молодой прокурор попытался освободиться, но не тут-то было - Шарль удерживал добычу мертвой хваткой. Сильные руки содрали с Ла Карваля камзол и рубаху, длинные ногти царапали смуглую кожу. Кантен невольно вскрикивал, не в состоянии сбросить с себя прикипевшее тело, чувствуя обнаженной грудью гладкую грудь д’Арнье, бешеный стук его сердца и собственное лихорадочное, лишающее всякой воли, неистовое желание… Вытянув руку, он поймал плечо Франсуа, взглянул на него умоляюще.  
«Спаси! - взывали черные глаза. - Спаси, или я сойду с ума…»  
Они сплелись, как геральдические чудовища на гербе - черное и золотое, пантера и лев, сражаясь за право быть первым из двух равных.  
\- У-у, нет! - Франсуа дернулся, шарахаясь назад и вырываясь из хватки прокурора. Он видел, как расширились зрачки агатово-черных глаз, затуманенные круговертью желания и боязни показаться слабым, уступить другому. Мимолетно он посочувствовал прокурору, но вмешиваться в эту потасовку третьим не собирался. Упаси Боже, в такой драке его просто сомнут, не заметив. Сейчас они оба пугали Франсуа - и внезапно озверевший Шарль, и Ла Карваль, лишившийся не только камзола, но и своего столичного высокомерия. Они перекатились, прокурор теперь оказался снизу, распластанным на спине под напором д’Арнье - и, хоть он по-прежнему дергался, взбрыкивая длинными ногами и пытаясь сбросить Шарля, но без прежней ярости, постепенно смиряясь.  
Набравшись смелости, Франсуа на коленях подполз ближе. Осторожно обхватив обоими ладонями перекатывавшуюся по ковру голову Ла Карваля за виски, удерживая прокурора на месте, боязливо заглядывая в бешеные и тоскующие глаза.  
\- Вот так... - тихонько произнес он. - Вот так, да, так оно получается... - актер наклонился вперед, поцеловав Ла Карваля в лоб и мягко попросив: - Успокойся. Так вышло. Ты ведь хотел этого, да-а?  
Сумрак отпускал, прорисовывая возвышавшегося над ним человека - синие, льдистые глаза, превратившиеся в два клинка, безжалостно вспарывавшие кожу, вздувшиеся на шее жилы. Губы, манящие, влажные от его крови, торжествующие. Шарль уже не впивался в смуглую бархатистость бедер, ласкал, удобно устраивая их на собственной пояснице. Короткие поцелуи осушили испарину, выступившую на лбу, под густыми, цвета вороного крыла, прядями, потекли ожерельем вокруг шеи на грудь… Кантен, не в силах противиться пронзительному желанию отдаться без остатка, до глубин естества, вздрагивал под руками и губами, млел под сильными ладонями, сминающими, выгибающими его вдруг ставшее таким покорным тело так, как им вздумается… Юноша удерживал его голову, не позволяя отвернуться, скрыться от пронизывающего взгляда.  
\- Ну же, - с вызовом прошептал прокурор. Д'Арнье гладил его живот, спускаясь все ниже, пока не наткнулся на то, что обычно было скрыто полами рубахи и панталонами - тонкую золотую цепь, обвивавшую бедра Кантена. Цепь из мелких плоских колец, перемежаемых пластинками с вычеканенным изображением листьев дуба и омелы. - Чего ты ждешь? Боишься сгореть? Ведь ты сгоришь, Шарль… Заплатишь такую цену или убоишься?  
\- Если я пойду долиной смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что ты со мной... - Кантен знал эти слова псалма, но сказанные сейчас низким, густым от вожделения голосом Шарля, они прозвучали, как обещание взять Ла Карваля с собой туда, где у каменного колодца в сумрачном саду живет ангел со сломанным крылом. Да, он играет с огнем, рискует сгореть, но прекрасно знает, что обожжет при этом и Ла Карваля - а это оправдывает риски.  
Шарль сдвинулся, приподнялся и коснулся губами не смуглой кожи, но причудливо изогнутого звена цепочки, мерцающего на ней, и так двинулся вдоль пояска, пересчитывая звенья губами.  
Невесть почему Франсуа уловил часть ощущений Шарля - а может, выдумал их, холод золотых звеньев под губами и горячее, манящее тепло живой кожи. Ла Карваль и в самом деле успокоился, не сопротивлялся больше, лежал, тяжело и глубоко дыша, порой вздрагивая всем телом, когда губы или пальцы Шарля задевали особо чувствительное местечко. Франсуа встряхнулся, сбрасывая синий камзольчик на ковер, распуская батистовую ленточку шарфа. Перебирая ставшие влажными, шелковисто-скользящими черные волосы прокурора, змейками обвивавшиеся вокруг его пальцев - «как кольца», подумалось ему. Гладя шею с отчетливо выступившими бугорками вен, плечи и широкую, часто вздымавшуюся грудь, словно находясь во сне - потому что наяву не могло быть ничего подобного. Конечно, это сон. Он напился, заснул в коляске и теперь видит грезу о пустынной галерее с картинами, на которых оживают ангелы, и где на ковре темно-винного цвета причудливо сплетаются в любовной игре обнаженные тела. Ну конечно, наяву такого не может быть...  
Ла Карваль вскинул руку, провел влажной, горячей ладонью по лицу склонившегося над ним Франсуа - словно тоже пытался убедиться в реальности или нереальности происходящего, запутал пальцы в растрепавшихся кудряшках.  
Добыча смирилась со своей участью, и д'Арнье в своей неспешной манере исследовал тело Ла Карваля на вкус и на ощупь, касаясь его теперь почти с той же лаской, что и тонкого, изящного Франсуа. В этот момент Шарля нисколько не заботило, что тот наблюдает за любовником, ласкающим другого - жест, которым Франсуа успокаивающе придерживал Ла Карваля, доказывал, что припадка ревности можно не ожидать.  
\- Оиии... - еле слышно выдохнул Франсуа, когда Шарль быстрым, гибким движением подался вперед, взяв мужество Ла Карваля в рот, рассыпав по поджарому смуглому животу рыжую медь густых локонов. Ла Карваль выгнулся дугой, непроизвольно стиснув в пригоршне локоны Франсуа и с силой дернув его вниз, к себе, к приоткрытым губам, не поцеловав, но почти укусив до крови. Франсуа замер, не решаясь выдираться и невольно застонав в поцелуй - ибо слишком хорошо представлял, что испытываешь, когда Шарль д’Арнье решает поиграть с партнером в сладостную и мучительную игру.  
Это было удивительно и прекрасно - растерявший в страсти свою неприступную аристократическую холодность отец д’Арнье и игривый, чудесный мальчик... Волшебная игра, где нет победителей и проигравших, где изысканная чувственность диктует свои правила, где человеческое тело уподобляется музыкальному инструменту в руке мастера и, послушное его воле, рождает на свет томную мелодию... Кантен нежился в объятиях Шарля и Франсуа, словно распинаемый на теплом камне среди пенных волн летнего прибоя. Голова была легка, а душа ликовала - вот оно, его отдохновение, награда за труды. Два великолепных, жаждущих любви тела в его объятиях... Ла Карваль приподнялся, лаская спину Шарля, на миг оторвал его от себя, чтобы глубоко и долго поцеловать, а потом вновь позволил ему заняться своим членом. Голова медленно склонилась на обнаженные колени Морана, окутав их черными локонами, как шелковым пологом ночи.  
Не отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия, Шарль просунул руку между безвольно раскинутых ног Ла Карваля, намекая, что тоже не прочь бы получить толику удовольствия, более острого, чем поцелуи. Почувствовав осторожный палец, Кантен на миг вскинулся и запаниковал, но тут же полетел обратно на ковер, увлекаемый цепкими, золотистыми руками Морана, прекрасно понявшего намерения своего любовника. И вновь успокаивающий, жаркий шепот, и вторящий ему страстный, низкий, переливчатый баритон уже не скрывающего чувственную жажду Шарля. Две пары пылких губ, зацеловывающих его страхи и высокомерие, руки, ласкающие воющую от нетерпения кожу.  
\- Кантен... - Шарль был нежен, но настойчив, очень силен и не терпел сопротивления, - пусти меня, расслабься...  
\- Только если я потом тебя так же, - бормотнул Ла Карваль, сглатывая пересохшим горлом, извиваясь на пробравшимся в святая святых пальце.  
\- Слово дворянина...  
Кантену не хватило выдержки, чтобы вынести взгляд наполненных сладострастием северных глаз, и он, отчаянно покраснев, попытался отвернуться. Но твердая рука, взявши за подбородок, развернула его лицо к себе.  
\- Хочу смотреть на тебя! - распаленно рычал Шарль, - Кантееен...  
«Кантен, вот как его зовут. Кантен де Ла Карваль».  
Темноволосое и смуглое божество, извивавшееся сейчас под Шарлем, елозя лопатками по ковру.  
\- Тише, тише... - Франсуа успокаивал его как мог, усвоив на собственном опыте, что рваться и дергаться в первые мгновения бессмысленно и довольно болезненно. Прокурор был куда сильнее его физически, но сейчас расслабился и обмяк. Франсуа не составило особого труда притянуть его обратно к себе, целуя и покусывая распухшие и ставшие удивительно нежными губы, в буквальном смысле осыпая поцелуями лицо, шею и плечи Кантена, слизывая выступившую на коже испарину - не соленую, но сладковатую на вкус. Ощущая и догадываясь, что сейчас с ним происходит, как Шарль вталкивается в него все глубже и глубже, сильно и размеренно, преодолевая невольное сопротивление плоти, погружаясь в жаркую, трепещущую узость. Как напрягаются мышцы под кожей и расслабляются, уступая, как бешено колотится о ребра сердце, ловя губами чужие стоны, хриплые и протяжные.  
У Ла Карваля, похоже, имелся опыт подобных соитий, где он привык исполнять в них роль ведущего, а не ведомого, и сейчас никак не мог свыкнуться со своим положением. Выплескивая сдерживаемые эмоции на Франсуа - пальцами, сжимающимися так, что отчетливо похрустывали кости, укусами и жадными поцелуями, в которых тонули вскрики, прижимая Франсуа к своему горячему боку, буквально втискивая его в себя, не обращая внимания на жалобное поскуливание.  
Шарль честно намеревался быть осторожным, как если бы на его член был насажен не великолепный хищник Ла Карваль, а нежный ангелочек Франсуа, но то, как прокурор принимал его ласки, не стыдясь, не пытаясь доказать свое превосходство, но просто растворяясь в наслаждении, заставило отца д’Арнье потерять голову. Смуглое мускулистое тело билось под Шарлем в неистовой пляске страсти, и он принял приглашение на древнейший из танцев, который принято исполнять лежа, то с маху погружаясь в любовника, то мучительно-медленно выскальзывая наружу, время от времени выгибая спину, чтобы движением головы отбросить назад волосы, пересыпающиеся парчовым веером...  
Они любили друг друга, составив, как верно заметил его преосвященство, великолепную парочку хищников - соединяясь лишь ради мимолетного, но такого страстного удовольствия. Франсуа порой ощущал себя третьим лишним между ними, робко пытаясь откатиться в сторону - но Ла Карваль с силой, почти на грани грубости, дергал его назад, шипя: «Кудаа, слааадкий?» Тогда Франсуа понимал, что он тут отнюдь не лишний, он - связующая нить между этими двумя, сверкающая золотая цепочка навроде той, что за каким-то бесом носит Кантен... Талисман его, что ли?  
«Интересно, вдруг кто-нибудь сейчас смотрит на нас?» - Франсуа обвел темную галерею затуманенным взглядом. Ангельское воинство на картинах... но кто может знать, где в этих стенах и колоннах спрятаны незаметные глАзки или отодвигающиеся шторки, дающие посвященному возможность преспокойно созерцать творящееся на полу безобразие?  
Предаваться отвлеченным раздумьям ему не позволили. Кантен за волосы притянул его к себе, впившись поцелуем в рот и задвигавшись так сильно, что Франсуа пришлось упасть на него, обхватив руками. Шарль, похоже, достиг финала - мучительного и прекрасного, взлетев куда-то ввысь и увлекая их обоих за собой, туда, где не существует запретов и преград, где звездное сияние прохладными каплями стекает по разгоряченным телам, где нет ни времени, ничего...  
Мир не сразу встал на место, но ангелы на картинах, наконец, перестали трепетать ажурными крыльями, и Шарль смог пошевелиться, скатываясь с такого же обессиленного Ла Карваля. Прокурор Шатле, впрочем, моментально среагировал, мертвой хваткой вцепившись ему в плечо:  
\- Куда?!...  
До Шарля не сразу дошло: его заподозрили в обмане и нежелании соблюдать предварительный уговор - теперь была его очередь принять в себя Ла Карваля. Теперь, когда первый безумный порыв миновал, Шарль понял, что предпочел бы более комфортные условия:  
\- Решил прогуляться в Индию и обратно. Пойдем в спальню.  
\- Хоть один здравомыслящий человек в обществе безумцев, - сидевший на полу Франсуа вытянул руку, с отстраненным любопытством разглядывая оставшиеся на предплечье багровые следы пальцев, грозившие завтра слиться в нехилый такой синяк. - Который понимает, что любовью нужно заниматься в спальне, а не где приспичило. Разбирайте имущество, господа... - он запрокинул голову и рассмеялся, чисто и легко. Его смех взлетел к стрельчатому потолку, отразившись и рассыпавшись серебряными горошинами. - Да уж, обитель благочиния... Шарль, погонят тебя когда-нибудь из священников, помяни мое слово. И поедешь ты в Париж, покорять высший свет... Составь мне протекцию, когда будешь на вершинах, а?  
\- Очень, очень, до чрезвычайности смешно, - покивал Шарль, поднимаясь на ноги и попутно прихватывая с пола халат. - Прикройся, а то сияешь на всю галерею, затмевая луну.  
Частью одетые, частью - прикрытые чьими попало вещами, они двинулись в покои д’Арнье, причем по дороге Ла Карваль то и дело пытался прихватить Шарля за зад, а тот горделиво уклонялся под тихое хихиканье Франсуа.  
В спальне Шарль заставил их зажечь все свечи:  
\- Хочу видеть вас, - пояснил он, одной рукой обнимая за талию Кантена, а другой Франсуа, притягивая их себе на грудь.  
… Они стояли подле широкой постели, устланной мягкими перинами и подушками, лаская и целуясь друг с другом, смеясь, откровенно любуясь друг другом, распаляя себя перед новой битвой. Кантен, никогда не жаловавшийся на крепость организма, быстро пришел в себя и теперь недвусмысленно пробрался игривыми пальцами в нежный распадок крепкого, белоснежного, как сливки, зада Шарля.  
«Преподобный при всей его вольности нравов в жизни не отважился бы заказать такую картину, - невесть отчего пришло на ум Франсуа, когда на постели образовалась путаница рук, ног и тел. - Кто бы стал ему позировать, а самое главное - где бы он рискнул ее повесить и кому показать? Это точно были бы падшие ангелы, счастливые своим падением. Пусть они лишились небес, но взамен обрели возможность любить... Или - это не любовь, а самое обычное вожделение, порочное любопытство - и возможность всецело его удовлетворить? Господи, да какая сейчас разница, мне хорошо, им тоже, Ла Карваль получил своих подозреваемых и успокоился, все будет хорошо, Франсуа, вот увидишь...»  
Он трепетал под настойчиво прикасающимися к нему руками, чувствуя, как горят на коже обжигающие поцелуи, оставленные тем и другим. Кантен и Шарль прильнули друг к другу, черные волосы перепутались с золотыми, смуглая кожа рядом со светлой, кажущейся в трепещущих отсветах свечей матово-прозрачной, как плафон на старинном алебастровом светильнике. Франсуа понимал, что по сравнению с парочкой атлетически сложенных молодых мужчин он выглядит сущим подростком - пусть и младше их всего на каких-то пять-шесть лет - и они сейчас забавлялись с ним, как с живой игрушкой. Которую можно как угодно валять по постели, трогать везде, где вздумается, целовать, пока он не начинал задыхаться. Нашептывать ему на ухо непристойности, подергивать за колечки сережек... «Малолетний вольтерянец выискался, - бормотал Ла Карваль, болезненно покусывая Франсуа за мочку уха, и тут же переходя на томительно-нежное: - Мой золотой мальчик...»  
Кантен потихоньку и спихнул его вниз, к своему браво торчащему мужеству, многозначительно надавив на затылок. Несколько мгновений Франсуа шутливо сопротивлялся, потом уступил: в конце концов, они своими глазами видел, как Шарль по доброй воле взял у парижского прокурора, значит, и ему будет не зазорно. Правда, возбужденное достоинство Кантена точно бы не поместилось в рот Франсуа, но зато над этой штуковиной можно было долго и усердно трудиться языком, краем уха слыша, как сладко постанывает обнимающаяся парочка.  
Уже давно д'Арнье не занимался любовью втроем, успев позабыть, какое это сложное и тонкое дело. Точно выверить движение, чтобы оно из ласки не превратилось в пытку, повернуться под таким углом, чтобы не только давать, но и получать удовольствие... Сложности и усилия стоили того, Шарлю казалось, что комната плавает у него перед глазами, колышется полог кровати, а огоньки свечей сорвались с места и кружат по комнате, как светлячки, будто пытаясь как можно эффектнее представить троицу, расположившуюся на постели. Золото, медь, сталь, бронза, мрамор, перламутр - игра красок свела бы мэтра Эшавеля с ума.  
Шарль раскинулся перед Ла Карвалем живым крестом, широко разведя полусогнутые в коленях ноги. С губ слетало тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание, подернутые поволокой глаза из-под опущенных век внимательно и жадно ловили каждое движение молодого прокурора. Отец д’Арнье не просто исполнял обещанное - всем своим видом жаждал, требовал, чтобы Кантен сделал с ним все, что ему заблагорассудится. А тот не спешил - пристроив щеку на гладком, белом колене, он водил тонким пальцем по животу, бедрам, груди, лишь на мгновение задевая пунцовую, влажную головку члена… пробираясь сквозь золотистую поросль к пульсирующей дырочке, дотрагиваясь до нее и вновь скользя вверх. Поднося палец к пурпурно-темным губам, неспешно облизывая и вновь продолжая пытку… Шарль постанывал, царапая в нетерпении все, до чего мог дотянуться, тихонько ругался и вертелся под насмешливо-ласковым взглядом черных глаз.  
\- Раздвинь колени, Шарль… еще шире, - и бронзовая кобра ныряет головой вперед, коротко целуя багровый член и вновь устраивая голову на дрожащем в нетерпении колене, - нравится? Хорошо тебе?  
Теперь д'Арнье понимал, что чувствует палач, отданный на милость пытуемого, человека, которого совсем недавно терзал мучительной лаской - Ла Карваль явно умел добиваться признаний не только угрозами.  
\- Хватит, - так трудно удержать верный тон, не сфальшивить, - иди ко мне... внутрь...  
\- Дааа... иду...  
Тело сопротивлялось, не позволяя проникнуть в себя, овладеть, насладиться тугой, горячей глубиной, но Кантен умел ломать сопротивление. Медленно, уверенно он втискивался в узкий проход, крепко вцепившись в дрожащие, скользкие от золотистой влаги бедра... Шарль метался, сжимая зубы, не позволяя крику не то боли, не то ликования вырваться из груди. Еще мгновение, рывок - и мощный член прокурора полностью вошел в растянутую дырочку... Кантен чуть подался вперед, поцеловав сухие, обметанные губы, и начал плавно двигаться назад. Шарль был великолепен - он быстро сумел расслабиться и поймать нужный темп, помогая смуглому любовнику сполна получить удовольствие. Кантен то увеличивал, то уменьшал темп, перемежая движения поцелуями, осыпавшими лицо, грудь, ноги Шарля, продолжая изыскано и неторопливо играть с вожделенным телом гордого норманна...  
В эту схватку Франсуа вмешиваться не отважился - то, что творилось между этими двумя, принадлежало только им и не делилось на три части. У месье Морана хватало собственных проблем - все-таки он был созданием весьма впечатлительным и быстро возбуждающимся, а созерцание игр этой парочки кого угодно могло свести с ума. То, как они двигались, неспешно, без животной грубости сливаясь друг с другом, как неожиданно заострились и четко обозначились мельчайшие черточки лица Шарля, как перекатывались мускулы на широкой, блестевшей от испарины спине Кантена...  
В общем, для Франсуа это было уже через край. Пользуясь тем, что Шарль и Кантен заняты только сами собой, он соскользнул с постели, проковыляв на несгибающихся ногах в дальний угол. Вцепившись одной рукой в занавеси, чтобы не упасть, и яростно работая другой, стараясь не смотреть лишний раз в сторону постели, на сплетение тягучих линий и напряженных тел - пока наконец его не накрыло мучительным, горьким облегчением. Теплые капли вязко стекали по дрожащим ногам, Франсуа привалился лбом к стене, и стоял так, дрожа и прислушиваясь к неразборчивым восклицаниям и стонам, доносившимся с постели. Странное дело, Шарль ведь позволял ему обладать собой - но между ними все было совсем не так... очень даже не так, особенно если вспомнить сарай и накатившее на него темное, злое вожделение.  
Кантен дразнил Шарля, останавливаясь за миг до наслаждения, не позволяя белокурому архангелу ускользнуть за облака - раз за разом, когда белоснежное тело выгибалось дугой до такой степени, что подушек касался лишь затылок, он замирал, медленно водя руками по сжимавшим его плечи ногам и тихонечко дуя на напряженный, изнывающий член.  
Не в силах сдержать злого, яростного стона, Шарль возвращался, и все начиналось заново.  
Святой отец зубами рвал кружево простыней, умолял, грозил Кантену расправой - и бросался к смуглому лицу, к темным губам, приоткрывшим в тихом смешке белую полоску зубов, впивался, задыхаясь, в гранатовый рот и шептал чуть слышно: «Пожалуйста, еще, еще!»  
Ла Карваль сходил с ума от этого человека - от его тела, от его голоса, от искаженного в наслаждении лица, от осознания того, что сейчас он в нем. Что это Шарль сжимает его плоть, словно рукой в бархатной перчатке, что надменный отец д'Арнье стонет и извивается под его поцелуями, в кровь царапает спину и обнимает с такой силой, что хрустит позвоночник.  
Ангел со сломанным крылом, отдающийся брату своему, дьяволу...  
\- Шарль, - хрипло прошептал молодой прокурор и впился в донельзя разведенные бедра, - ну... полетели!  
И Шарль впрямь почувствовал, что его грешная душа вот - вот покинет не менее грешное тело, распятое массивной фигурой королевского прокурора, и в этот момент уже не имело никакого значения, кто есть кто, вся табель о рангах полетела в тартарары, когда любовник взорвался в нем. В такие моменты Шарлю всегда казалось, будто семя там, внутри него, смешивается с его кровью, и дальше по венам бежит уже причудливая смесь, где невозможно отличить «тебя» от «меня».  
Долгий миг блаженства, и Кантен гибким хлыстом обрушился на постель рядом с д’Арнье - спрятал лицо в подушках, дрожа и всхлипывая, сызнова переживая каждую секунду соития, не в силах шевельнуться. В эту минуту он был беззащитен, как никогда. Если бы Шарль захотел, он бы зарезал Кантена, как рождественского ягненка.  
\- Благодарю, - тихонько шепнул он в зажмуренные глаза архангела, - благодарю...  
«Уходи, - Франсуа отчетливо слышал шепот в ушах. - Ты сделал все, что мог, привел их друг к другу, а теперь - уходи. Тихо, чтобы они не заметили - пока они блаженствуют в своем счастье... Эти двое куда больше подходят друг другу, чем ты и Шарль. Ты был счастлив, а теперь все закончилось. Твое место подле постели его преосвященства, а не здесь, забыл? Да, забыл - ну так тебе напомнили... Не было никакой любви, была только игра, да и кто станет всерьез любить тебя - бродяжку, которого слегка отмыли и накормили?..»  
Полуослепнув от подступающих слез и боли в паху, он на ощупь двинулся к дверям. Сгреб чью-то рубашку, накинул, плечом толкнулся в створку.  
Крепкая рука вцепилась в его плечо. Резкое движение - и Франсуа, пискнув, как котенок, был легко и небрежно заброшен на монашескую кружевную постель, прямо на грудь отцу д’Арнье.  
\- Мы забылись, мой золотой месье Моран, - услышал Франсуа над ухом вкрадчивый шепот, - и вы немедля обиделись? Как глупо... ну совсем как дитя!  
Кантен говорил мягко, ласково, а держал крепко, властно - жестко сминая хрупкие плечи и накручивая на кулак каштановые прядки.  
\- Кто же вас отпустит добровольно, Франсуа? - мягкие губы прижались к обиженно поджатому ротику Морана, а с подушки раздался одобрительный смешок Шарля, - ну же, улыбнитесь... мы в вашем полном распоряжении.  
\- Не смешно, - Франсуа невольно скривился, когда Ла Карваль потянул его за волосы. - Я и есть дитя, о чем мне неоднократно напоминали. Обидчивое и капризное дитя, уже обученное понимать, когда приходит время удалиться и не мешать старшим, - он не стал отвечать на поцелуй, по возможности прямо взглянув в бездонно-черные, шальные после недавней любви глаза Кантена. - Теперь вы прекрасно обойдетесь и без меня... А если я вам зачем-то нужен, я к вашим услугам. Но лучше бы вам меня отпустить.  
Шарль приподнялся на локте, второй рукой властно прижимая Франсуа к разворошенной постели:  
\- А тебе лучше бы не спорить...  
Не угроза, но укоризна - зачем ты отравил чужую сладость своей обидой? Зачем усомнился в моих чувствах, ведь я не испытываю к этому мэтру Ла Карвалю ничего подобного?  
Кантену было так сладко целовать призывно раскрытые губы Лилии-Франсуа, ероша мягкую шерстку в паху, ощущая, как Франсуа трепещет огоньком на ветру. Шарль, прижмурившись, следил за тем Кантен ласкает его юного любовника - интересно, завораживало ли так же маленького месье зрелище сплетенных тел Шарля и прокурора? Глупый вопрос, ответ на него был начертан собственным семенем Франсуа, излитым на его же бедра...  
\- Скажи, что ты хочешь? - шепнул Шарль, предвкушая смятение Франсуа, которого этот вопрос и в обычной - то обстановке повергал в совершенно очаровательное смятение.  
\- Тебя. Его. И снова тебя - еще и еще раз... - эхом отозвался Франсуа, окончательно потерявший способность здраво соображать - и подчинявшийся только внутреннему зову своего естества. Требовавшего от него ерзать горящим от нетерпеливого вожделения задиком по сбивающимся в кучку простыням, распахиваясь и изнемогая под требовательно ласкающими руками, долго и сладко стонать в чужой рот, и снова вертеться, ощущая под пальцами то собственное тело, то чужую горячую кожу и перекатывающиеся под ней тугие комки мускулов. - Его и тебя...  
Франсуа извернулся, перекатившись на живот и медленно, с усилием приподнявшись на руках и локтях. Встав над мужчинами, глядя на них сверху вниз. Не зная того, что яркие карие глаза сейчас затянуло томной поволокой, сделав их цвет воистину бархатным и чуть зеленоватым - и призывно выгнувшись, неторопливо скользя разъезжающимися коленями по натянувшейся гладкости простыней.  
Кантен поцеловал его в висок и гибкой змеей скользнул за спину юноши. Трепещущие лопатки и четкая цепочка хрупких позвонков лишили его ума, взбудоражили кровь неистовым желанием, но он был нежен и осторожен... Наклонившись, молодой прокурор поцеловал остренькие крылышки, золотистый затылок, и, перебирая губами, спустился к пояснице... Язык вылизывал узкое тело, а широкие, сильные ладони мяли и гладили горячие бедра, призывно выставленный задик... Наклонившись еще ниже, Кантен припал к розовому входу, пробираясь языком внутрь, обильно увлажняя и ублажая вожделенный вход...  
Несмотря на уроки преосвященного, Франсуа никак не мог привыкнуть к обилию и многообразию интимных ласк. Он невольно оглянулся через плечо, удивленно расширив глаза, словно не в силах поверить увиденному - тому, что Кантен и в самом деле прикасается к нему языком в самом запретном и тайном местечке. И это были не просто мимолетные игривые прикосновения, Кантен вылизывал его, как огромный урчащий зверь породы кошачьих, старательно и глубоко. Франсуа невольно с силой потянулся всем телом от порочно-сладкого удовольствия, постанывая сквозь зубы, осторожно поводя бедрами из стороны в сторону и чувствуя, как с силой сжимаются лежащие на них ладони Кантена.  
«Он не причинит тебе боли, - отголосок промелькнувшей мысли. - Сейчас - не причинит. Может, потом... И не твоему телу, но твоей душе, так что береги ее, Франсуа...»  
Шарль перебрался в изголовье, встал на широко расставленных коленях, закинув руки на спинку кровати и предлагая себя Франсуа, как редкое лакомство, всей своей позой обещая быть кротким и с благодарностью принять от него любую ласку, предоставив неистовствовать и бушевать Кантену, который в эту самую минуту проторял себе путь внутрь нежной плоти Франсуа. Язык сменили пальцы, аккуратно растягивающие нежное жерло. Кантен держался из последних сил, трудился над легким телом долго и обстоятельно, но все же Франсуа вскрикнул, когда увесистое орудие толкнулось к нему внутрь.  
\- Потерпи, маленький, - хрипло и напряженно прошептал Кантен, - чуточку еще потерпи, а потом будет хорошо...  
Он неотвратимо двигался вперед, чувствуя налитой головкой гладкие, нестерпимо горячие мускулы, обжимавшие его так сильно и сладко, что боль сливалась с удовольствием в один звенящий клубок, разрывающий грудь стонами экстаза. Он старался двигаться плавно, но иногда у него не получалось и он рывком проталкивал себя вперед, мощно сжимая дрожавшие бедра Франсуа... а потом долгое движение назад - и снова атака... Моран извивался на его клинке, мычал, ублажая ротиком Шарля - тот гладил его волосы и плечи, закатывал глаза, откидываясь на резную спинку кровати. Кантен чувствовал, что мальчик ласкает д’Арнье в том ритме, который он задал этому нежному и распутному телу.  
Хищники договорились, поделив добычу меж собой, и теперь Франсуа раздирали на части долгие, тягучие судороги, волнами прибегавшие по телу. Он не мог кричать, как ему хотелось - только издавать неразборчивое звуки ртом, занятым внушительным достоинством Шарля. Чувствуя, как сзади в него погружается Кантен: осторожно и вместе с тем неумолимо, вперед-назад, цепко и твердо впившись пальцами в бедра Франсуа, то слегка притягивая навстречу себе, то отталкивая. Горячая и гладкая плоть скользила по небу, порой утыкаясь почти в горло, Франсуа непроизвольно начинал давиться, дергаясь и чувствуя, как рот заполняется горьковатой слюной. Казалось, Ла Карвалю особо нравятся эти мгновения: когда беспомощно насаженный на его жезл страсти юнец стискивал его внутри себя - и, выжав время, он вновь легонько подталкивал Франсуа вперед.  
Франсуа ощущал его там, внутри себя, невольно усмехаясь сквозь выступившие на ресницах слезы. Многоопытный отец Роже верно угадал и понял его натуру: юнцу нравилось испытывать боль и неловкость противоестественного соития, нравилось оказываться чьей-то игрушкой и добычей, и раздвигать для кого-то ноги, ощущая в себе ладное, крепкое и горячее достоинство другого мужчины, с силой вталкивающееся в узкую, сжимающуюся дырочку. Нравилось принимать кого-то в себя - вот так, как сейчас, выгнувшись золотым мостиком между двумя любовниками, делившими его тело.  
Они не совратили его и не растлили, о нет. Странная, двусмысленная жизнь последних месяцев все больше и больше пробуждала в Франсуа Моране то, что всегда обитало в глубине его души - склонность к неуемному распутству, к поиску новых, все более острых ощущений. Франсуа нравилось то, что с ним делали, а лучшим подтверждением тому были мучительно-долгие судороги, что сотрясали его, когда прокурор касался своим членом маленькой таинственной точки внутри извивающегося тела, сладостные всхлипы и вовсю торчавшее достоинство... Не сбавляя темпа, Ла Карваль протянул руку меж разведенных ног и сжал в кулаке игрушку Морана.  
Ласкаемый изнутри и снаружи, захлебнувшись волной накатившей на него страсти, Франсуа все-таки захныкал, отчаянно дергая взад-вперед головой - и для надежности вцепившись пальцами в бедра Шарля, оставив на светлой коже размытые алые полосы от ногтей. Кантен сводил его с ума - прокурору показалось мало того, что он находится внутри своей добычи, он стиснул ладонью стоявший придорожным столбиком член Франсуа. Вынудив актера двигаться не только вперед-назад, но и ерзать вверх-вниз в яростных попытках достичь собственного удовлетворения - хотя бы таким образом. Ла Карваль с силой сжимал пальцы на податливо-упругой плоти, ни на мгновение не прекращая двигаться внутри Франсуа, то ли добиваясь того, чтобы мальчишка признал свое поражение и запросил пощады, то ли пытаясь узнать, на сколько у него еще достанет сил выдерживать экстатическую гонку за убегающей луной.  
Когда Франсуа принялся драть ногтями бедра Шарля, д'Арнье соизволил оторваться от кроватной спинки, успокаивающе поглаживая плечи и спину Франсуа - потерпи еще немножко, наслаждайся, пока можешь, сейчас все закончится... Его скрутило сладостной судорогой так быстро и неожиданно, что он не успел вытащить член из ротика маленького месье, изливаясь прямо в горло Франсуа и инстинктивно притягивая его ближе, чтобы продлить удовольствие.  
Мысленно Франсуа попытался смириться с мыслью о том, что Шарль наверняка не успеет убрать свое сокровище - но Боже мой, как же много оказалось этого вязко-теплого добра, мгновенно заполнившего рот и потекшего из уголков губ. Франсуа ошалело зажмурился, дергаясь в руках Ла Карваля и умоляя невесть кого только об одном: пожалуйста, не дайте сблевать прямо здесь и сейчас, я этого не вынесу...  
Кантен, чуть отклонившись вбок, во все глаза смотрел, как мальчик, судорожно скуля, глотает семя Шарля, а тот выгибается дугой, не сдерживая криков, теребит каштановые локоны, насаживая на извергающийся ствол распухшие губы Морана... Густая, вязкая жидкость пузырилась, капая на подбородок Франсуа и ноги Шарля, оставляя матово блестящие следы на щеках. Юноше, похоже, стало плохо, он рванулся назад, еще глубже насаживаясь на кол прокурора - и Кантен, не вынесший страстного напряжения, мощно прижал его грудь к подушкам и забился в долгом, выматывающем, опустошительном экстазе.  
Наглотавшись семени, мягко-удушливым комком вставшим поперек горла, не позволяя ни вдохнуть толком, ни выдохнуть, ни хотя бы откашляться, Франсуа беспомощно распластался под Ла Карвалем, сильными, но рваными толчками вбивавшим его в проседавшую под их весом перину. Франсуа не смог бы сейчас сказать, плохо ему или хорошо - он просто падал в бездну, наполненную серым туманом, падал, не имея возможности зацепиться за что-то или закричать, лишившись малейшей опоры и ожидая только одного, возможности достигнуть дна и разбиться вдребезги. Кантен хрипел над ухом - жарко, жадно, сполна наслаждаясь полученным удовольствием и чужой покорностью, разрывая его изнутри собой, делая частью себя, клеймя - отныне и навсегда.  
Франсуа обрел голос и заверещал, ощутив, как под ним расплывается влажное пятно. Как Ла Карваль выплескивается в него, рыча от удовольствия - раз за разом, толчок за толчком, вбиваясь так, словно пытаясь достать до судорожно трепещущего сердца. Это длилось долго, непредставимо долго, пока после очередного рывка прокурор грузно не обмяк на нем. Франсуа с трудом повернул голову, хватая воздух, задыхаясь, постанывая и кашляя, чувствуя, как изо рта вытекает отвратительно-теплая струйка и на лице засыхают брызги семени.  
Смерть начала казаться не такой уж и плохой идей.  
«Так ведь и сердце может не выдержать», - мелькнуло в голове у Роже де Лансальяка, когда три великолепных мужских тела на разворошенной постели забились в экстазе, превращаясь из совершенной по своему изяществу скульптуры в россыпь обломков. Он ткнулся пылающим лбом в каменный перестенок, дающий возможность монсеньору архиепископу спокойно передвигаться по своему дворцу незаметно для прочих его обитателей, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Какого дьявола, только что он чувствовал себя помолодевшим на тридцать лет, когда у него стояло колом вот так же, как у этих великолепных жеребцов, и он не хуже, а то и с большей изобретательностью мог бы валять ангелка по постели - до слез, до тихого воя, до кровавых капель из разодранного задика.  
Лансальяк поклялся себе, что в следующий раз он будет рядом с ними - так, чтобы можно было дотронуться до лоснящейся смуглой спины Ла Карваля, пощекотать трогательно и беззащитно торчащий член малыша, а Шарля самого поставить на колени и дать ему в рот... черт, черт, черт, в кои веки у него стоит, а мальчики слишком заняты друг другом!  
Кантен, задыхаясь и смахивая с лица влажные капли пота, упал рядом с Франсуа, уткнувшись в колени Шарля.  
\- Прости, - тихо прошептал он через мгновение, притягивая юношу к себе и целуя его бессильно свесившуюся кисть, - я обожаю тебя...  
Ответом стал мучительный кашель - Франсуа, спазматически дернувшись, перекатился на край постели, свесив голову и попытавшись избавиться от всего, что осталось у него во рту и застряло в горле. Беспомощно взмахивая рукой и хрипя:  
\- Пить... Шарль, черти бы тебя драли, никогда не делай так больше... Ну дайте же попить, чтоб вас!  
Слышал актер признание Ла Карваля или нет, или нарочно не обратил внимания - осталось загадкой.  
Шарль вздохнул - ну что, что такого ужасного в том, чтобы проглотить чужое семя? Счастье еще, что Франсуа не вывернуло наизнанку, но в тот момент выше сил Шарля было снять его мордочку со своего кола, несмотря на все уважение к тонкой натуре любовника.  
\- Прости, - отозвался он голосом, в котором не было и намека на раскаяние, - я увлекся, больше не буду.  
Выбравшись из постели, он поднес Франсуа стакан воды, встав на колени у постели:  
\- Держи, пей... Еще?  
\- Принести вина, ты, конечно же, не догадался... любовь моя полоумная, - Франсуа так и остался лежать на животе, выхватив стакан и выхлебав его в три глотка - и пролив часть на себя, на постель и на ковер. Перевел дух, срыгнул и потребовал: - Еще... Я очень страшно выгляжу, правда? - он выплеснул остатки воды себе на ладонь, безуспешно пытаясь стереть со щек, губ и подбородка засохшие потеки семени.  
\- Ты выглядишь так, что хочется опять раскрыть тебе рот и начать все сначала, - усмехнулся Шарль, углом влажной простыни аккуратно оттирая забрызганное спермой лицо Франсуа.  
Кантен довольной сытой пантерой вытянулся на постели, краем уха прислушиваясь к шушукающимся Шарлю и Франсуа. Кажется, юнец не переносил вкуса мужского семени. Что ж, учтем на будущее.  
И тут будто бы что-то кольнуло сердце - Ла Карваль обежал комнату темными глазами, задумчиво тронул золотой поясок. Нет, звериные инстинкты его никогда еще не подводили.  
\- Шарль, - негромко произнес он, - за нами наблюдают.  
\- Наблюдают? - д'Арнье оглянулся вокруг. Украдкой подмигнул Франсуа, предлагая сохранить в секрете маленькую шалость преосвященного. - Уверен, вам кажется, Ла Карваль.  
\- А я вот слышал, якобы слишком усердные занятия любовью могут оказывать на людей странное воздействие, - уловив намек, Франсуа с показным удивление оглядел пустую комнату.  
\- В ушах звенит, перед глазами плывет, - подхватил Шарль, - сердце колотится, ноги подгибаются - все симптомы любовного истощения налицо. «Подкрепите меня вином, освежите меня яблоками, ибо я изнемогаю от любви…»  
\- А ты мне вина жалеешь, - немедля укорил Франсуа. Осторожно выпрямил ноги, сдавленно охнув. - Не говоря уж о яблоках. Но вообще-то я предпочитаю персики. И не люблю, когда меня называют «маленьким», - последнее было добавлено специально для Ла Карваля, но резкость высказывания была смягчена улыбкой.  
\- Также лучше не использовать обращения «ангел мой», «мой золотой», «сокровище», «радость моя», «сладкий», - со знанием дела уточнил Шарль. - Франсуа, ну где я тебе раздобуду персиков в два часа ночи?  
\- В кладовой на кухне, - недоуменно отозвался Франсуа, протягивая руку и пытаясь пятерней расчесать спутавшиеся пряди Шарля. - Где же еще? Я ж тебя не грабить оранжерею монсеньора посылаю... Ладно, обойдусь на сей раз, - смилостивился он. - Но только на этот. Кстати, обращение «мой золотой» я вполне могу пережить.  
Шарль поймал его руку и чмокнул ладошку:  
\- Хорошо, мой золотой, в следующий раз я перетащу к изголовью все содержимое буфета, чтобы все было под рукой, когда в тебе проснется зверский аппетит, усугубленный невыносимой жаждой.  
\- Да уж пожалуйста, постарайся заранее позаботиться обо мне, - Франсуа перекатился по постели. Едва заметно вздрогнув, когда Ла Карваль с довольным вздохом использовал его вместо подушки, опустив голову на грудь и засыпав Франсуа черными лоснящимися прядями. - Кантееен, тебе больше не мерещатся невидимые соглядатаи?  
Ла Карваль пробормотал нечто невразумительное, из чего можно было заключить, будто его подозрения не вполне успокоены. Тогда Шарль бережно высвободился из рук Франсуа, демонстративно запер дверь на ключ и вернулся в постель, где, немного потолкавшись и поехидничав, кое-как уместился вместе с Кантеном и Франсуа. Вскоре все трое спали, как убитые.


	4. Акт 2 "Господа авантюристы". Действие 2 "На холсте и подмостках".

Кантен Ла Карваль вынырнул из теплых объятий сна первым, на рассвете – пробудившись от неощутимого толчка осторожности, требовавшей быстро и тихо оставить любовное гнездышко. Ему совершенно ни к чему лишние пересуды. Не приведи Господь, до Парижа дойдут подробности жизни месье прокурора в веселой, соблазнительной и распутной Тулузе, где дозволяется слишком много – лишь бы соблюдались внешние признаки приличия. С каким негодованием тогда встретят Ла Карваля его высокородные подружки, сколько дверей захлопнется перед неудачливым прокурором Шатле! Вот Пилар – та поймет. Пилар, содержательница кофейни и дома свиданий «Коронованный дельфин», слишком много знала об изнанке жизни и страстях человеческих – и не порицала никого из своих знакомых и клиентов за их слабости. Ведь чужие пороки служили для нее источником дохода. Разумно ли плевать в колодец, из которого черпаешь воду?  
Осторожно поднявшись с разворошенной постели, Кантен задержался на миг, любуясь спящими. Потревоженный и разбуженный, Франсуа приподнял голову, уставился на него сонными глазищами из-под растрепанной челки. Улыбнулся, поманил движением руки – не уходи. Ла Карваль состроил зверскую гримасу – мол, долг зовет!  
Скрипнул ключ в замочной скважине: подхватив ворох одежды, столичный прокурор воровато шмыгнул к спасительным дверям своих покоев. Швырнув скомканное белье и камзол прямо на пол, Ла Карваль прошлепал в уборную, облился холодной водой, смывая с себя следы вчерашней страсти. Царапины и следы, конечно, не смоешь, но под одеждой их не видать… Как много приходится скрывать его одежде! Старые затянувшиеся шрамы, полукруглые следы зубов, отметины от слишком жарких поцелуев на шее и груди, и тонкий золотой пояс с намертво запаянными звеньями. Безумная ночь, карусель чувственного наслаждения – Ла Карваль не сожалел о том, что поддался искушению. Знать бы еще, какой будет расплата. Судьба строго спрашивает за свои подарки, какой счет она предъявит на сей раз?  
В дверь деликатно постучали – что доказывало, ранним утренним посетителем является не Марсель с очередными дурными новостями, имевший привычку колотить по створкам так, что они едва не слетали с петель. Пожав плечами, Кантен отпер, оказавшись лицом к лицу с ливрейным его преподобия. Явившимся с приглашением от де Лансальяка – не желает ли господин прокурор разделить утреннюю трапезу с его преосвященством? Нет-нет, официальный костюм излишен, монсеньор не требует соблюдения всех церемониальных условностей.  
Господин прокурор желал – и ничуть не удивился, застав в гостиной не только преподобного, но и месье Морана. Актер успел привести себя в порядок, умыться и причесаться, но в нарушение правил этикета явился к столу в распахнутой сорочке и панталонах, ясностью и чистотой облика в самом деле напоминая свежую лилию на рассвете.  
\- Доброе утро, мэтр Ла Карваль, - лучезарно улыбнулся преосвященный. – Мы тут подумали и решили, что вы не станете возражать против совместного завтрака.  
\- Я всегда доверял своим инстинктам, - самодовольно провозгласил Ла Карваль, ударив себя кулаком в грудь. – Я чувствовал! Я с самого начала знал, что вы подглядывали!  
Однако столь зримое и мило улыбавшееся подтверждение его ясновидения не вызвало у прокурора гнева, напротив, развеселило. Столичный блюститель закона, как и многие до него, пал жертвой душевного обаяния монсеньора Тулузского. Правда, до известных пределов. После случившегося Кантен вполне мог бы показаться отцу Роже обнаженным, но ни за что не позволил бы и пальцем к себе прикоснуться.  
А вот Роже де Лансальяк думал по-другому. Архипастырь Тулузы не мог оторвать глаз от гладкой, выпуклой, смуглой груди, видневшейся в полураспахнутом вороте черного атласного халата. Черный шелк придавал гордой осанке Кантена царственное великолепие - в скромном, без каких либо украшений домашнем одеянии, Ла Карваль воистину выглядел Князем Мира сего, и преподобный не мог не оценить зрелище по достоинству. Усилием воли и под ехидный смешок Франсуа монсеньор вынудил себя оторваться от созерцания скульптурного торса молодого прокурора, весьма живо оживившего в воображении преосвященного яркие картинки минувшей ночи, в лучших традициях любимого архиепископом императорского Рима.  
\- Надеюсь, вы проявите понимание и снисхождение к моей причуде? – преподобный уютно устроился в кресле, привычно складывая руки на выпуклости живота. – Любовь к прекрасному, сын мой – мое проклятие. Прошу вас, присаживайтесь. Кофе, шоколад?  
\- Пирог с мясом, - улыбнулся Кантен, присаживаясь напротив его эминенции. – Кстати, святой отец. Надеюсь, тайна секретных коридоров известна только вам? Не хотелось бы, знаете ли, брать грех на душу. Если кто прознает, что в вашем прекрасном доме ночами я не только сплю, читаю «Те деум» или корплю над доносами, мне придется... гм, проверить этого человека на причастность к какому-либо злодеянию.  
\- Сын мой! – укоризна плескалась в выцветших глазах монсеньора через край. – Как вы только могли подумать! Конечно же, я был со свитой – боюсь, видите ли, мышей и темноты. А также со чтецом – вдруг заскучаю в одиночестве.  
\- И с гравером - дабы сохранить память о наиболее затронувших воображение мгновениях, - вполголоса подсказал Франсуа.  
\- Конечно же, я был один. Едва не застрял в этом чертовом коридорчике. Мои предшественники, видимо, отличались изяществом сложения и никому из них не пришло в голову его расширить, - с достоинством завершил свою речь преосвященный.  
Кантен чуть улыбнулся - как бы сочувствуя мукам его преосвященства, и с энтузиазмом набросился на завтрак.  
\- Так вот, святой отец, - утолив первый голод, прокурор заговорил уже серьезнее. – Вчерашний вечер мы посвятили не только удовлетворению личных нужд, но и поиску полезных сведений. В связи с чем я хотел бы задать вам вопрос – насколько хорошо вы знаете человека, создающего картины для вашей Галереи Ангелов? Посвящены ли вы в перипетии личной жизни славного мэтра Эшавеля?  
Де Лансальяк был несколько озадачен прозвучавшим вопросом, однако честно попытался припомнить все, что он знал о художнике. Вертя в пухлых пальцах чашечку бледно-розового фарфора с золотой сеткой, он принялся излагать:  
\- Жак-Мишель Эшавель. Местный уроженец, уже не первое поколение живущих тут Эшавелей, но первый, в ком пробудился художественный талант. Обучался у заезжего итальянского маэстро, трудится на меня почти с первого дня, как я принял управление диоцезом, то есть почти двадцать лет. Я сразу обратил на него внимание – и старался сделать все для того, чтобы мэтр Эшавель был осенен заслуженной славой. Мэтр удивительно нетребователен для живописца и охотно учитывает любые пожелания заказчиков, отчего пользуется в Тулузе большим успехом, а желающие заказать у него портрет или картину никогда не переводятся. Держит небольшую мастерскую, учеников не берет, только подмастерьев. Расписывал капеллу святого Михаила во дворце, исполнял заказы на фрески для нескольких городских церквей. Вдовец, две замужние дочери с внуками. Портрет его сына вы могли видеть в моей галерее. Мэтр богат, но живет скромно, стараясь держаться вдалеке от шумного света с его соблазнами, и находя истинное удовольствие лишь в творчестве. Превосходный человек и талантливый художник, пусть и неизвестный в столице.  
\- Что вы сказали, святой отец? – медленно переспросил Ла Карваль. – Портрет его сына находится в вашей галерее? Сын мэтра Эшавеля был одним из ваших ангелов?!  
\- Ну да, - не понял удивления прокурора де Лансальяк. – Я же называл вам его имя и вы внесли его в свой список. Мартин Эшавель, святой Лука. Он пробыл тут недолго.  
\- Нет мне прощения во веки веков, - покаянно признал Кантен. Имя действительно было, но Ла Карваль еще не успел нанести визита этому человеку – и как-то не соотнес совпадение фамилии создателя Галереи Ангелов с именем одного из натурщиков.  
\- Расскажите мне о нем, - настойчиво потребовал прокурор. – Он тоже художник, как его отец? Каким он был, когда попал сюда – и почему не задержался во дворце? Это очень важно, святой отец!  
\- Я понимаю, но успокойтесь, - замахал ладонями на разволновавшегося гостя преподобный. – Я дам ответы на все ваши вопросы – в той части, что доступна моему скудному разумению. Хотя не понимаю, чем вас вдруг заинтересовали мэтр Эшавель и его отпрыск… Итак, Мартин. Я познакомился с ним, когда мальчику было около семнадцати. Он работал с отцом на росписях капеллы. Прелестный юноша италийского типа, совсем не похож на отца – смуглый, чернокудрый. Позировал для фрески с изображением молодого царя Давида. Он был… скажем так, небесталанен, но совершенно лишен прилежания и терпения. С трудом признавал свои ошибки – и не только в том, что касается изобразительного искусства. Тем не менее, Мартин мне приглянулся. Я сделал ему предложение и он немедля согласился. А дальше… дальше я испытал глубокое разочарование. Выяснилось, что молодой Мартин слишком однозначно воспринял сделку, заключенную между мной и им. Он слишком многого желал и слишком высоко ценил те услуги, что оказывал мне, - де Лансальяк мимолетно прикоснулся к руке Франсуа. – Я достаточно щедр, чтобы исполнять прихоти моих любимцев и потакать их капризам – но нужно же знать меру! День ото дня Мартин все больше капризничал, устраивал сцены, делал долги и требовал от меня их оплаты. В конце концов ему взбрело в голову, что я способен устроить его в парижскую Академию Искусств – взятками, в обход экзаменационной комиссии.  
\- И вы выставили алчную пиявку за дверь, - сузил глаза Ла Карваль. Сейчас он смотрел не на собеседника, но куда-то внутрь себя. Почуяв свежий след, Кантен вновь стал самим собой, превратившись из пресыщенного сибарита в напряженную как струна, азартную гончую. – Так? Эшавель-младший смирился с вашим решением? Чем он занимается теперь? Он больше не пытался требовать у вас денег?  
\- Насколько мне известно, Мартин забросил живопись, обретя призвание в торговле антиквариатом, - задумчиво протянул архиепископ. – Дела у него идут неплохо. Волей случая свою единственную талантливую работу он создал во время жизни у меня – свой автопортрет в образе евангелиста Луки.  
\- Он написал собственный портрет для галереи? – удивился Франсуа.  
\- Да, и весьма удачный. Можете потом сходить и взглянуть на него. Так чем вас так заинтриговали Эшавели, сын мой? – де Лансальяк оборотился к прокурору.  
\- Верно ли мне сказали: младший Эшавель водит тесную дружбу с баронессой де Рамси? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Ла Карваль.  
\- Баронесса весьма интересуется прошлым нашего края и забытыми традициями Прованса, а также старинными вещицами и редкими драгоценностями, - уклончиво признал его эминенция. – Мартин Эшавель – частый гость в ее доме. Не знаю, можно ли назвать их друзьями, но добрыми знакомыми – да, без сомнения.  
\- Занятное общество, - Ла Карваль отхлебнул горчайшего кофе и одобрительно кивнул: - Дама-либертинка и бесталанный художник, ставший торговцем. С виду – обычнейшие люди. Но, как однажды верно заметил месье Моран, в этом прекрасном городе многие носят маски, хотя карнавал давно закончился. Как бы нам исхитриться и заглянуть, что у них под этими самыми масками… Как, ваше преосвященство? Как внушить им мысль о том, что столичный прокурор может оказаться одним из них? Непосильная задача, верно?  
\- Как сказать, - лукаво усмехнулся преподобный, почуяв отличный способ обратить дознавательский азарт молодого прокурора себе на пользу.  
\- Святой отец, не молчите! Это же ваш долг, как верноподданного и пастыря, этим вы поможете сами себе и отведете от себя любые подозрения! – горячо воскликнул Ла Карваль. – Я же вижу, вы что-то придумали! Так поделитесь с нами, не томите!  
\- Я не очень верю в ваши измышления касательно мадам де Рамси и младшего Эшавеля, но чем черт не шутит, - раздумчиво проговорил его преосвященство. – В последнее время слишком многие и впрямь оказываются не теми, кем пытались предстать раньше… Мне до сих пор не верится в то, что мой верный Лану мертв. Без него все как-то идет наперекосяк, меня обворуют – а я даже об этом не узнаю… Впрочем, это мои беды, и я как-нибудь с ними разберусь. Что же касается вас, месье прокурор, то вот мое предложение: я закажу мэтру Эшавелю новое полотно. Многофигурную композицию на весьма оригинальный сюжет.  
\- Почему – многофигурную? – изумился Ла Карваль. – Какую еще «многофигурную»? – прокурор осекся и хлопнул себя по лбу: - Ну конечно же! Вы мудры, аки змий, ваше преосвященство, не в обиду вам будет сказано. Присутствие ваших близких знакомых, которых мэтр Эшавель уже прекрасно знает, не вызовет у него излишних подозрений. Кстати, - черные глаза бесовски сузились, - предложите мэтру в качестве сюжета сцену жертвоприношения юного девственника богам Таранису и Диспатеру, владыке подземного мира. Скажете, что вдохновились бреднями, что несет столичный прокурор. Если Всевышний окажется благосклонен к Тулузе, негодяи обязательно клюнут на приманку!  
\- А если мэтр Эшавель задастся вопросом, с какой стати месье королевский прокурор внезапно согласился позировать для картины со столь вольным сюжетом? – подал голос Франсуа. Чем дальше, тем больше его занимал вопрос: откуда сам Ла Карваль так много знает о древних божествах? Имена, которые произнес прокурор, сам Франсуа слышал впервые в жизни.  
\- Ну, я аморальный, циничный и развратный парижанин, алчущий новых ощущений… таково же мнение провинциалов о столичных жителях? – несколько нерешительно предложил Ла Карваль.  
Франсуа поморщился:  
\- Не годится. Разумеется, вы циничный и далее по списку, но вы все-таки здесь исполняете свой долг. Ваши противники уже наверняка поняли – в своем служебном рвении вы никогда не уступите искушению, каким бы изысканным оно не было, - актер не удержался, припомнив кое-какие пикантные подробности минувшей ночи, и хихикнул.  
\- Месье Моран прав, - покивал тяжелой головой его эминенция. – Было бы куда правдоподобнее представить дело так, якобы я застал вас в некоей компрометирующей ситуации и решил удовлетворить свой ненасытный эстетизм за ваш счет. Легкий шантаж, приправленный угрозами сообщить о ваших неблаговидных деяниях в Шатле. Вы не устояли и согласились.  
\- Логично, - сдался Ла Карваль и подозрительно воззрился на преосвященного. – Но я должен быть уверен, что картина не будет дописана… или, во всяком случае, полотно проживет не дольше, чем продлится наше расследование. Это всего лишь уловка – и изображение прокурора Шатле никогда не будет вывешено в вашей галерее, не так ли?  
\- Неужели моя инициатива не заслужила столь малого поощрения? – залучился морщинами де Лансальяк. – Ах, месье Ла Карваль, у меня не так много радостей в жизни – и осталось не так много времени, чтобы насладиться ими. Вы с победой уедете в Париж, Франсуа сбежит на подмостки, а мне останутся лишь воспоминания.  
\- Ну уж нет! – нахмурился прокурор, хотя отчего-то ему на миг стало стыдно – он, жестокосердный и эгоистичный карьерист, отказывает столь умному и славному старику в такой малости. – Я не могу допустить, чтобы тот, кто унаследует этот дворец, получил в качестве дополнительного дара еще и Галерею Ангелов!  
\- А-а, - понимающе протянул монсеньор, - вы тоже об этом подумали. Да, грешные дети мои, вместе со мной в Тулузе закончится целая эпоха. Порывом ветра унесет все – моих ангелов, мои пьесы, мои книги… Завтра здесь уже никогда не будет так, как сегодня. Нам дарован для счастья всего один день, мои дорогие. Всегда только один. Мой длился больше двадцати лет. Вы, - он указал на Кантена, - еще зубрили первые буквы в своем букваре и объезжали своего первого пони, а месье Моран еще был в смете у Господа Бога, когда я приехал в этот город и влюбился в него с первого взгляда. Знали бы вы, как тяжко все это… Никто не ведает своего срока, но я чувствую, как мое время песком утекает сквозь пальцы – с каждым днем все быстрее и быстрее.  
\- Монсеньор, я вовсе не это имел в виду, - смутился Кантен. – Ну зачем вы так… Просто представьте, вот спустя лет тридцать я стану главным прокурором Шатле и приеду сюда с инспекцией. Ваши новые любимчики будут смеяться у меня за спиной, поминая мой портрет. Они начнут издеваться, вопрошая: как, неужто старый лысый боров с подагрическими ногами и брюхом до колен тоже был когда-то молодым и красивым?  
Ла Карваль ничего не мог с собой поделать: преосвященный де Лансальяк своим умом, жизнелюбием и едким чувством юмора до такой степени напоминал ему любимого учителя, мэтра Тарнюлье, что молодой прокурор невольно пытался оградить архиепископа от треволнений и неприятностей. Но портрет? Господи, это всего-навсего какой-то холст, размалеванный красками! Кантен кусал губы и, наконец, сам себе не веря, выдавил:  
\- Если это вас утешит и картина окажется удачной…  
\- Купили и съели с потрохами, - Франсуа похлопал в ладоши. – Еще б ей не быть удачной!  
\- Мальчик мой, не льстите моему тщеславию, - довольно заколыхал обширным чревом преподобный. – Не сулите мне мафусаилов век, лучше позвольте запомнить вас таким, каковы вы сейчас.  
\- Но согласится ли мэтр Эшавель писать тройной портрет в языческом стиле? – усомнился Ла Карваль.  
\- С какой бы стати ему отказываться? – недоуменно спросил Франсуа. – Наоборот, если он откажется или начнет возражать – тогда и впрямь его можно в чем-то заподозрить.

 

Мэтр Эшавель появился в архиепископском дворце ближе к вечеру. В залитой светом заходящего солнца гостиной его встретили не только преосвященный, отец д'Арнье и месье Моран, но и королевский прокурор де Ла Карваль, что несколько озадачило почтенного живописца.  
\- Мне пришла в голову фантазия сделать вам новый заказ, мэтр, - любезно сообщил ему де Лансальяк. – С прекрасным новым сюжетом, достойным вашей кисти.  
Ла Карваль придал лицу самое каменное и непроницаемое выражение, отойдя к окну, чтобы на него падали солнечные лучи. Четкий силуэт на фоне золотистого сияния, зловещий, надменный и прекрасный. Они с Франсуа целых четверть часа репетировали эту позу, добиваясь наилучшей выразительности!  
\- Я весь внимание, ваше преосвященство, - сдержанно поклонился мэтр, и, указав взглядом на прокурора, недоуменно приподнял одну бровь. Будь Ла Карваль просто приезжим, имевшим неосторожность угодить в золотые сети монсеньора, тогда все было просто и понятно. Но столичный прокурор Шатле? Мэтр пребывал в недоумении и догадках.  
Де Лансальяк совершенно верно понял причины замешательства своего живописца, поспешив его успокоить:  
\- Месье прокурор внял нашим уговорам и решился испробовать себя в качестве натурщика – вместе с отцом д'Арнье и месье Мораном.  
\- Э-э, - мэтр переступил с ноги на ногу и, понизив голос, уточнил: - А эта… картина, она предназначена для… - он замолчал, окончательно сбитый с толку.  
Ла Карваль соизволил разомкнуть уста:  
\- Монсеньор был так настойчив, мэтр, предлагая мне позировать, что не оставил мне иного выхода. Так что вам придется рисовать – а мне придется терпеть все это! – он круто обернулся к де Лансальяку: - Довольны? Давайте, издевайтесь надо мной дальше!  
«Правильно?» - украдкой вопросили черные глаза у Франсуа, вновь ощутившего себя постановщиком на сцене.  
«Недурно», - кивнул актер.  
Его преосвященство только руками развел, с извиняющейся улыбкой взглянув на живописца:  
\- Нынче месье Ла Карваль чрезвычайно стеснителен. Хотя накануне я имел чудесную возможность оценить его красоту в совершенно изумительном интерьере… и не единолично. Вы же согласитесь со мной, мэтр Эшавель, что наш парижский гость являет собой великолепную натуру, достойную резца Праксителя - даже в многочисленных одеяниях, сообразно требованиям нынешней моды?  
Мэтр согласился и осторожно поинтересовался: в каких именно образах его преосвященство желает запечатлеть своих… своих друзей? Вместо ответа монсеньор широким жестом указал на прокурора Шатле: мол, он заказывает музыку, у него и спрашивайте!  
\- Мне все едино, – зло буркнул Ла Карваль и пнул сапогом маленький пуфик. – Впрочем, нет! Если уж мне позволено выбирать, то – никаких ангелочков, никаких крылышек и сусальных нимбов! Вы напишете нас в языческом стиле, как одну из ваших заказчиц, баронессу де Рамси.  
Прокурор шагнул к преподобному отцу и глумливо поклонился.  
\- Вы будете содрогаться от ужаса, взирая на нас, ваше преосвященство! – посулил он. – Всякий раз вы будете сожалеть о дне, когда вам удалось принудить кого-то исполнить ваш каприз! Итак, мэтр, возьметесь за могучих владык иного, давно сгинувшего мира? Или малевание розовощеких сосунков окончательно выхолостило вашу кисть и талант?  
Эшавель обиженно выпрямился во весь свой невеликий рост:  
\- Не стоит преуменьшать моего умения, сударь. Изложите свои пожелания, месье Ла Карваль, и я скажу вам, как это может выглядеть, а после – и продемонстрирую наглядно!  
\- Вы напишете Тараниса, бога войны, и Диспатера, бога мертвых, принимающих свежую жертву, девственного юношу, - Ла Карваль говорил медленно и тяжело, чувствуя, как дико колотится о ребра сердце. – У меня будет молот, а у отца д'Арнье – золотой серп, - Кантен нарочно перепутал атрибуты божеств, проверяя, как воспримет оговорку живописец. Поправит или не обратит внимания?  
\- Прежде чем насмехаться над моими ангелами, написанными в строгом согласии с соборными уложениями, вам, месье, следовало получше ознакомится с предметом, в коем вы полагаете себя докой, - едко заметил мэтр Эшавель. – Коли вы беретесь изображать Тараниса, молот вам не положен.  
\- Молот, меч, не суть, - пренебрежительно отмахнулся Ла Карваль, - главное, чтобы кровь стыла в жилах. Но вы правы, а я ошибся, каюсь. Прочие одежды и доспехи – на ваше усмотрение. Что до месье Морана, то жертве хватит и тряпочки, прикрыться.  
Кантен уже был захвачен будущим полотном, представляя себе, с каким наслаждением два молодых божества будут забавляться с невинностью прекрасного юноши. До слуха прокурора донесся тихий вздох: похоже, месье Моран тоже проникся воображаемой картиной.  
\- Мне помнится, лучшее освещение для позирования – с девяти до полудня? – учтиво спросил Шарль д'Арнье. – Тогда завтра мы могли бы устроить первый пробный сеанс. Но если вы, мэтр, не сможете уделить нам внимание в это время, мы готовы перенести нашу встречу.  
\- Нет-нет, отец д'Арнье, вы совершенно правы, - поклонился Эшавель, не спускавший удивленных и задумчивых глаз с королевского прокурора. – Если его преосвященство не возражает, мы начнем работу завтра. Часов в восемь утра. До свиданья, монсеньор, до свиданья, господа – и позвольте заверить: я сделаю все, зависящее от меня, чтобы боги получили свою жертву.  
\- Ух, как он это сказал, - промолвил Франсуа, зябко поводя плечами, едва за почтенным живописцем закрылась дверь. - Чтобы боги получили свою жертву... Вы уж не увлекайтесь, а?  
\- Что ты, мое сокровище, - Лансальяк за руку притянул его к себе и отечески чмокнул в лоб, - никто не допустит, чтобы тебе причинили вред. Даже волосок не упадет с твоей головы.  
\- Господа, - совершенно серьезно заявил Ла Карваль, - а ведь месье Моран прав. С этой минуты мы все - на осадном положении. Франсуа, отец д'Арнье - будьте бдительны. Как можно реже выходите из дворца и непременно в сопровождении. Отец д’Арнье, Шарль... я прошу вас позаботиться о месье Моране, хотя это и требует... кхм... изрядной душевной стойкости и терпения. Жаль, что я не могу приставить к дверям ваших покоев вооруженных жандармов. Может, арестовать вас за что-нибудь, а?  
\- Превосходная идея, - сквозь зубы откликнулся Шарль, - и никто ничего не заподозрит. Ну, подумаешь, полон дом вооруженной охраны, войти можно с черного хода, выйти нельзя вовсе. Натурщики мэтра Эшавеля будут выпущены завтра к девяти из-под замка, чтобы после снова быть заключенными под стражу.  
\- Не ерничай, - погрозил ему пальцем де Лансальяк. - Например, спать вы преспокойно можете в одной комнате - это не вызовет подозрений и облегчит жизнь жандармам, которым не придется бегать по всему крылу.  
\- Подслушивая под тремя замочными скважинами вместо одной, - подхватил с пакостным смешком Франсуа.  
\- Я вовсе не имел ввиду такие строгости, - покраснел Кантен, - я призываю вас к осторожности. Впрочем, - разозлился он, уязвленный скрытыми насмешками тех, о которых он искренне желал позаботиться, - вы взрослые люди и вполне отвечаете за себя!  
\- Сын мой, - огорченно взглянул на него преподобный, - не принимайте шуток нашего дорогого Франсуа так близко к сердцу. Он только и ждет, кого бы ужалить своим острым язычком. Ради красного словца не пожалеет ни маменьку, ни отца. Фигляр, что с него взять?  
\- Пусть заглянет в свое будущее, - скривил рот Ла Карваль, - он ведь у нас ясновидящий. Держу пари, месье Моран прекрасно ведает, что закончит свою жизнь на плахе! И все из-за своего языка и дурного нрава! Наступит на ногу власть предержащим и... не так ли, месье Моран? Конечно, так!  
Франсуа предпочел спрятаться за плечом Шарля и оттуда скорчить прокурору гримаску.  
\- Вы знаток древних ритуалов, Ла Карваль, - задумчиво промолвил д'Арнье. – К примеру, я понятия не имел об атрибутах Диспатера. И вообще смутно представляю себе этих зловещих личностей, покровительствовавших нашим варварским предкам. С греческой и римской мифологией у меня дела обстоят не в пример лучше.  
\- В одной руке у него молот с двумя бойками, суцеллус, - пожал плечами Ла Карваль, - в другой – палица. Или кошелек. Или даже кружка с пивом. Вы что предпочитаете, святой отец – мешок с деньгами или пенный напиток?  
\- Золотые монеты россыпью, - ответил вместо Шарля преосвященный. – Они будут изумительно сочетаться с твоими волосами и кожей. Может быть, еще корона и пластинчатый пояс – ведь Антуан будет королем. А вам, месье Ла Карваль, я бы порекомендовал нечто вроде плаща из медвежьей шкуры. В охотничьей гостиной как раз есть такая, и даже не слишком траченная молью.  
\- Полноте, ваше преосвященство, - буркнул Кантен, - я пошутил насчет кошеля. На Диспатере должна быть набедренная повязка с узорами из черепов и звездных знаков. У Тараниса же, - Ла Карваль запнулся, вновь сильно покраснев и нервно откинув со лба черные волосы, - повязка с изображением свастик и золотые браслеты на руках и ногах. Рядом с Диспатером - его спутники, волки. Рядом с Таранисом - змеи... Знаете ли, монсеньор, мне кажется, мэтр Эшавель и без моих подсказок прекрасно все знает об этих кельтских небожителях и нарисует их, как положено. Меня больше беспокоят позы фигур. Я пытался натолкнуть мэтра на мысль о жертвоприношении богу войны, вот и предложил сцену оргии. Насколько я знаю, оргии предшествовали ритуальным убийствам во славу кельтского Марса. Да, - тихо проговорил Кантен, - Эшавель будет рисовать простое человеческое подношение, а думать будет... совсем об ином!  
\- Чудесно, - проворчал Франсуа почти в ухо Шарлю. - Вы будете красоваться на картине во весь рост анфас, а от меня останется только голая задница в профиль? Я возмущен!  
\- Вы, месье Моран, лучше бы не возмущались, а подумали – достанет ли вашего таланта сыграть невинного юношу, соблазняемого двумя небожителями? – ухмыльнулся королевский прокурор. – Это трогательное выражение страдания, неизвестности и любопытства… Вы боитесь и желаете, чтобы ваши повелители сделали это с вами, а они так безжалостны в своей похоти... вы сможете изобразить жестокую похоть, отец д’Арнье?  
\- Мне будет сложно, но я постараюсь, - скромно отозвался Шарль. Преосвященный тут же выдал его с потрохами:  
\- О, можете не сомневаться, месье Ла Карваль, Шарль имел бешеный успех в роли Тигеллина, так что безжалостность и похоть изобразит без труда.  
\- Тигеллин был почти неуязвим, - прошептал Ла Карваль, - но все же пал. Говорят, ему отрезали голову... серпом... Ваше преосвященство, - вдруг посерьезнел молодой прокурор, - вы возьмете на хранение мое завещание? Я напишу его сегодня вечером.  
\- Нашли, что вспомнить, - недовольно фыркнул в локоны Шарля Франсуа, - я вот, хоть и играл Нерона, категорически отказываюсь погибать, а тем более произносить по ходу пафосное «Какой актер умирает!»  
\- Мальчик мой, - преосвященный улыбнулся ему усталой и какой-то совершенно отеческой улыбкой, - вы можете не сомневаться в том, что я выполню обязанности вашего душеприказчика, но, умоляю вас, не думайте о столь скверном итоге. Хотя бы ради вашей матушки - надейтесь на лучшее. Вы ведь у нее единственная опора, не так ли?  
\- Моя мать – богатая, властная и очень сильная женщина, - криво ухмыльнулся Ла Карваль, - мы с ней живем далеко друг от друга и... счастливы этим.  
\- Ну вот что, дети мои, - решительно хлопнул ладонями по подлокотникам своего кресла архиепископ, - мне совершенно не нравится ваш настрой. Я близок к тому, чтобы наложить на вас, всех троих разом, епитимью за упадочнические разговоры. Может быть, мое присутствие несколько сковывает вас в словах и действиях, которые могли бы поднять... хм... боевой дух? Отдаю вам дворец на поток и разграбление, а сам отправляюсь ночевать к доминиканцам. С условием, что завтра утром я больше не услышу ни слова о завещаниях и смертях.  
\- Лично с моим духом все в полнейшем порядке, - заверил покровителя Франсуа. - Это месье прокурор изволит изображать заклинателя стихий и предсказателя будущего. Кантен, если вам некуда девать движимое и недвижимое имущество, или вы колеблетесь, кому его доверить - завещайте Церкви... или мне, к примеру. Это будет весьма оригинальный ход, весьма в вашем духе. Значит, говорите, вам положены змеи и серпы? Где же мы раздобудем змей, да еще таких, чтобы они не кусались?  
\- Один змей у нас уже есть, - известил присутствующих Шарль, - искушает господина прокурора взять его в официальные наследники. Кусачий, но не ядовитый.  
\- Я еще маленький змей, - Франсуа с нежностью прихватил Шарля губами за ухо, - яду не нагулял. Ваше преосвященство, неужели вы покинете меня на произвол судьбы и этих двух сорвиголов, успешно прикидывающихся кроткими овечками? Возьмите меня с собой, иначе они меня споят и плохому научат! Не дайте погибнуть еще не окончательно пропащей душе!  
\- Не верьте ему, святой отец, - Шарль с удивлением понял, что дурачится на глазах у Лансальяка, которому неизменно демонстрировал исключительно ледяной лик человека, ко всевозможным глупостям относящегося с брезгливостью, и это доставляет ему определенное удовольствие. - Это он растлит остатки нашей с мэтром Ла Карвалем невинности.  
\- Тьфу на вас, болтуны, - отмахнулся монсеньор, - делайте, что хотите, а мне пора, пока доминиканцы не заперлись на ночь - я рассчитываю на партию в шахматы с их приором. Даже не прошу вас быть паиньками.  
\- Это как? - в притворном удивлении вскинул брови Франсуа. - А-а, ровно в десять часов вечера после совместной братской молитвы все расходятся по комнатам, запирают двери на засов и для надежности подпирают их комодами? После чего предаются увлекательному чтению чего-нибудь душеспасительного и желательно с пояснительными картинками: «Как причинить добро ближнему своему?»  
Так, с шуточками и подначками, Франсуа, Шарль и Кантен проводили преосвященного, с самым почтительным видом приложились на прощание к пастырскому перстню и кротко постояли на крыльце, пока портшез архипастыря Тулузы в сопровождении вооруженного конвоя пересекал площадь.  
\- Рано или поздно мы доведем монсеньора до того, что он лично пинками под зад выкинет нас отсюда... и будет абсолютно прав, - вполголоса пробормотал Франсуа, смотря, как медленно и важно закрываются въездные ворота архиепископской резиденции. - Превратили дворец черт знает во что. Помесь кабинета дознавателя с дорогим борделем, все для вашего удовольствия...  
\- Как только он нас выкинет, то немедленно зачахнет от скуки, - напророчил Шарль со своим обычным надменным видом. - Пойдемте в дом, господа, тут сквозит...  
\- Подыщет новых, не столь сумасбродных, - припечатал Франсуа, переводя выразительный взгляд на неподвижно застывшие в душном воздухе сгущающегося вечера платаны и затянувшие стену резиденции виноградные лозы, казавшиеся сейчас нарисованными на картине. - Сквозит, ага... Смысловая неточность, святой отец - не сквозит, а свербит. Да не на улице, а у кого-то в голове. Или в прямо противоположном ей месте.  
\- Ла Карваль, - скучающим тоном промолвил Шарль, - как вы смотрите на то, чтобы нынешней ночью предоставить месье Морану полный покой в запертой на три оборота ключа комнате с охранником у порога? Кажется, он становится одержим бесовской похотью. Любое слово принимает за приглашение в постель.  
\- С двумя охранниками, - потребовал Франсуа, не дожидаясь ответа прокурора. - Желательно с такими, которые уже лет двадцать как женаты, точно знают, что почем, и не размышляют на досуге о всяких глупостях. Тогда я просто не смогу устоять перед вашим заботливым предложением.  
Ла Карваль высказался в том смысле, что тогда месье Моран будет всю ночь напролет корябать стены ноготками, пытаясь добраться до кого-то, кто холост и на досуге охотно предается всяким глупостям. Незаметно они с Шарлем увлекли Франсуа в сторону покоев преосвященного. В ответ на недоуменные взгляды актера Шарль напомнил:  
\- Монсеньор сам сказал – «делайте, что хотите». У него самая широкая кровать в доме. Не знаю, как вам, а мне вчера было тесновато.  
\- И вот этот человек имеет нахальство обвинять меня в неумеренном распутстве и похотливом одержимстве! - разорялся Франсуа, волочась за прихватившим его под руку прокурором по бесконечным коридорам. - Между прочим, мой дорогой Шарль, если бы вы вчера не толкались и не пихались, то вы бы обнаружили, что места было достаточно на всех! Нет, вы только посмотрите на него! Клевещет, утверждая, что я только и думаю, как бы забраться в чью-то постель, сам же преспокойно намерен воспользоваться кроватью собственного покровителя! Ханжество и двойная мораль, вот как это называется!  
\- Не припоминаю, чтобы хоть словом упомянул плотские сношения, - приподнял бровь Шарль, - лично я подразумевал, что на этой кровати куда как удобнее спать, а не то, что ты подумал. И прекрати вопить, как ограбленный.  
\- Ты действительно намереваешься просто улечься спать? - Франсуа аж остановился посреди коридора, но Ла Карваль без особых церемоний повлек молодого человека дальше. - Ну-ка, повтори это еще разок, чтобы месье прокурор тоже слышал. Никаких сношений? Никаких репетиций расстановки фигур для будущего эпического полотна? Никакого разорения архипастырских погребов и пьянок, никакого разврата и распутства, да-а? Шарль, ты решил стать прижизненным святым, или как это называется? Смотри, у тебя уже что-то вокруг головы светится, должно быть, нимб режется!  
\- Святой отец не произнес вслух «нет, никакого распутства», - дотошно уточнил прокурор. - Иезуитство на практике - не высказано ни согласие, ни отрицание. С одной стороны, подчеркнул, что кровать удобна для сна. С другой - не сказал, что только и исключительно намерен на ней спать.  
\- Я не иезуит, - ухмыльнулся Шарль, - я принял постриг у ораторианцев.  
\- Один хрен, - бесцеремонно припечатал Франсуа, благо они уже дошли до места назначения. - Все монахи одним мирром мазаны. Горазды произносить красивые и громкие речи, а сами только и думают, как бы полапать на исповеди красивую прихожаночку... - он вовремя увернулся от заслуженной затрещины, но не рассчитал и плечом врезался в двери епископской спальни. Створки с готовностью распахнулись, явив атласно-позолоченное великолепие и безупречный вкус монсеньора де Лансальяка.  
\- Вот доминиканцы - те еще и прославленные мастера дознания, например, - примирительно промолвил Ла Карваль, со сдержанным любопытством разглядывая архиепископские покои. - Глядите-ка, и здесь ангел.  
Овальная картина в скромной раме висела в уголке, не сразу бросаясь в глаза. Написано полотно было не мэтром Эшавелем - художник предпочитал багровые тона, мазки были положены довольно небрежно, а краски успели поблекнуть. Рыжеволосый юноша сидел на малиновом бархате, вокруг были рассыпаны яблоки. В оттенках привольно раскинутых крыльев преобладали темно-синие и черные тона.  
\- Вы знаете, кто он?  
\- Красавчик, только очень печальный, - высказался Франсуа, присматриваясь к картине. - Имени не ведаю. В галерее висит очень похожий портрет - и в качестве атрибута тоже выбраны яблоки. Любил он их, что ли? Или его имя перекликалось с яблоками?  
\- Это юношеская любовь монсеньора, - Шарль потянул обоих за рукава. – Едва ли не самое первое его увлечение. Подробностей не знаю. Наверное, в Галерее Ангелов – копия с этого оригинала.  
\- Да нет, там совсем иной портрет, - возразил Франсуа. – Написанный не этой рукой и с другим сюжетом. Похоже, этого ангелочка писали дважды. А может, и трижды – один из святых в дворцовой капелле тоже похож на него, уж больно лицо запоминающееся. Как же давно, наверное, это все было... - он невесть зачем осторожно прикоснулся к старому холсту, стараясь не зацепить ногтем частички отстающей и шелушащейся краски, проведя пальцем вдоль рыжих прядей, словно погладив их. - Юношеская любовь, надо же. Интересно, что с ним сталось.  
\- То же, что и с остальными, - снисходительно растолковал прокурор. – Повзрослел и утратил свои крылья. Навидался я уже отставных ангелов, по гроб жизни хватит.  
Позади них прошелестело и складками опустилось на пол шитое золотом покрывало с постели де Лансальяка.  
\- Его высокопреосвященству нравилось окружать себя небесными созданиями, лишенными обычных человеческих недостатков, - предположил Франсуа. - Он обожествлял их, пусть хотя бы на время, давая им фальшивые крылья... - актер неторопливо расстегивал резные пуговицы переливчатого-розового камзола. - Не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Любовь возвышает, какой бы она ни была. Теперь благодаря вашим усилиям в это прекрасное бесполое и безупречное сообщество затесались мрачные божества прошлого... - он принялся за завязки на сорочке, как бы между делом спросив: - Кантен, а откуда вы-то столько знаете о кельтских божествах? Когда вы начинаете рассуждать о них, я поневоле ощущаю себя полным профаном - раньше мне не доводилось ни от кого слышать подобных имен, да и в книгах они не попадались. Вы рассказываете о них так, словно они - ваши хорошие знакомые. К которым вы к тому же... привязаны.  
Ла Карваль разлегся на постели, закинув за голову руки и блаженно прикрыв глаза, что впрочем, не мешало ему наблюдать из-под ресниц за разоблачением юного красавца. Он чувствовал, как начинает потихоньку закипать кровь и предвкушал очередную порцию изысканных забав.  
\- Ничего удивительного, месье, - откликнулся он на вопрос актера, - мой учитель распутывал похожее дело, а я присутствовал на допросах. Вот и нахватался богопротивной ереси.  
\- Не знал, что в Париже есть кромлехи, - проронил д'Арнье, восседающий в кресле нога на ногу - для этого ему комично пришлось поддернуть подол сутаны. - Что же, Ла Карваль, друиды затаились даже в нашей славной столице?  
\- Может быть, может быть... - тон и выражение лица Франсуа выразили недоверие. - Ересь ересью, но вы всякий раз говорите о них так, словно они вам близки. Нет, я знаю поговорку о том, что рано или поздно привязываешься к тому, с чем работаешь или о чем пишешь, даже если речь идет об изучении гнилостного брожения или попыток выяснить, отчего коровы скидывают телят и почему оные телята дохнут в огромном количестве... - он сделал вид, что запутался в полотняных ленточках завязок, дергая образовавшийся узелок. - Кантен, ну признавайтесь - былые дознания и преследования еретиков тут совершенно не при чем, ведь в Париже и в самом деле нет ни одного подходящего капища. Эти кельтские божества интересовали вас сами по себе, правда? Мы вас не выдадим, но вы только представьте, как загорятся глазки у мэтра Эшавеля, когда завтра он увидит ваше сокровище. Тот золотой талисман, который вы таскаете.  
\- Это подарок, - Кантен попытался обратить все в шутку, - кромлехов в Париже нет, а вот еретиков - предостаточно. Нынче каждый второй если и не язычник, то атеист или энциклопедист... ах, пора бы и мне прочесть все эти скучные труды! Говорят, много умного там написано, - он соскользнул с постели и, подойдя к Морану, раздернул узелок на его сорочке. Но смуглых лап своих не убрал, продолжая теребить тесемочки и разглядывая в приоткрытый ворот гладкую грудь и выступающие милые ключицы юноши.  
Шарль молча наблюдал за ними, до странности вдруг напомнив выражением лица и наклоном головы преосвященного де Лансальяка, с той лишь разницей, что одеяние на нем было черное, а не алое. Д'Арнье не спешил вмешиваться в любовную игру, просто наблюдал с видом пресыщенного хищника.  
\- Диковинный выбор подарка. От дамы сердца... или от мужчины? - Франсуа невольно попятился, ткнувшись спиной в тонкую позолоченную колонну, поддерживавшую балдахин на постели и прижавшись к ней лопатками. Продолжать и дальше забрасывать прокурора вопросами на столь щекотливую тему было опасно, но Франсуа сейчас отчего-то совершенно не боялся. Ему хотелось прикоснуться к тем секретам, которые скрывала столичная штучка - и слегка поддразнить Ла Карваля, намекая на его странные тайны. Чуть наклонив голову, Франсуа увидел Шарля, с удобствами раскинувшегося в кресле преподобного, и сморгнул от удивления:  
\- Шарль, ты как-то на редкость удачно вписываешься в окружающую обстановку, будто ее специально под тебя делали, - скользнув руками по бедрам, Франсуа принялся расстегивать тонкий ремешок на кюлотах, украшенный россыпью фальшивых камешков.  
\- Совершенно с вами согласен, месье Моран, - пробормотал Кантен, прикасаясь губами и щекоча языком так понравившиеся ему косточки, выступающие в вырезе сорочки, а руками сжимая ладный задик и горячую промежность любовника, - отец д’Арнье прекрасно смотрелся бы в качестве князя церкви. Ему была бы к лицу алая сутана... А вам к лицу - нагота. Вы знаете об этом? Слегка прикрытая цветущим плющом... Шарль, наша жертва будет увита плющом и расписана диковинными узорами. Ах, как бы вы прелестно смотрелись в одежде из одних лишь небесных знаков зодиака!  
\- Нарисованных для полного сходства кровью только что зарезанной жертвенной овцы, - хмыкнул Франсуа. Невольно возвратившись взглядом к изображению ангела с яблоками. Рыжекудрый небожитель сейчас постарел и поседел, вряд ли он сможет привлечь чей-то интерес: - Шарль, а Шарль. Ты же у нас знаток всей христианнейшей символики, так скажи: что есть образ яблока на картине, кроме яблока Евы?  
\- Вообще-то корзина с яблоками – атрибут святой Доротеи, - охотно и невозмутимо растолковал д'Арнье. – Трудно сказать, каким образом эти плоды оказались у мальчика. Может, это намек на некое общее приятное воспоминание. Ла Карваль, где еще растут подобные фрукты, кроме Древа Познания?  
\- В саду преподобного, - беззлобно съязвил Франсуа, вертясь под требовательно-жадными прикосновениями Кантена. – Месье прокурор, даже если знает, то не скажет. У него, видите ли, тайны, секреты и обеты, - актер многозначительно пробежался пальцами по золотой цепочке на талии Ла Карваля. – О которых всяким там случайным знакомым знать не положено, во избежание чего.  
\- Некогда я знал человека, удивительно похожего на этот портрет, - задумчиво протянул Ла Карваль, мягким, но непреклонным жестом убирая руку Франсуа со своей талии и легким толчком отправляя молодого человека на постель. – Только он давно умер, да и не мог быть этот портрет написан с него. Как странно… Совпадение? Я не верю в такие совпадения. Тем более, мой знакомый был, - прокурор искоса взглянул на собеседников, немедля навостривших уши, - был не чужд интереса к старинным легендам. И его семья, если мне не изменяет память, происходила как раз из провансальских краев.  
\- «Давно» - это когда? – пожелал узнать Франсуа, возившийся с пуговицами на одежде Ла Карваля. – А что, если оригинал этого портрета приходился родственником вашему знакомому?  
\- Не знаю. Я тогда был слишком молод и не расспрашивал его о родственных связях, - молодой прокурор нахмурился.  
\- Мсье Кантен был слишком занят собой, - не преминул подколоть Франсуа. Сделав некоторые выводы, актер брякнул напрямую: - Так это он подарил вам талисман на память, верно?  
\- Порой вы становитесь так неумеренно любознательны, месье Моран, что я начинаю сомневаться – верную ли вы себе избрали карьеру, - Ла Карваль резко притянул Франсуа к себе, запечатав ему рот поцелуем и положив конец дальнейшим расспросам. Проурчав сытым барсом в ухо: - Если бы вы не были так помешаны на театре, я непременно взял бы вас к себе – осведомителем!  
\- Жандармам платят мало и девушки их не любят, - оказываясь в руках Ла Карваля, Франсуа в первый миг невольно замирал – слишком уж велика была разница между двумя мужчинами, прихотью судьбы ставших его любовниками. Актер более-менее уверился в том, что д'Арнье действительно любит его, но что испытывает к нему столичный блюститель закона, кроме любопытства и стремления утолить жажду запретного? Если с Шарлем он порой чувствовал себя равным, то Ла Карваль одним прикосновением обращал его в игрушку, наподобие одной из тех, кто составляли коллекцию интимных забав преподобного. Пусть Ла Карваль относился к нему по-первости достаточно осторожно, но Франсуа не сомневался - стоит Кантену хоть немного возбудиться, и тот напрочь забудет о всех данных обещаниях.  
Но пока - пока улегшийся сзади Ла Карваль откинул в сторону волосы Франсуа, игриво покусывая добычу за шею, гладя спину и задик, приподнимая пальцами мягко-безвольное достоинство и щекоча упругие завитки под ним. Франсуа смущенно фыркал, уклоняясь от настойчивых поцелуев – и вроде бы невзначай упруго ерзая ягодицами по вставшему естеству Кантена, словно приглашая зайти внутрь, утвердиться в уютной норке.  
Когда грозный столичный гость забывал о своей маске «я самый страшный зверь в округе и провинции», с ним вполне можно было иметь дело: Ла Карваль становился ласковым и не таким пугающим. Франсуа даже приподнялся на локте, наполовину обернувшись, чтобы прокурору было удобнее. Подставляя рот требовательным губам Кантена, скользя язычком по чужому языку и невольно постанывая от удовольствия. Осознавая, что ему нравится и такая любовь - при условии, что его не будут принуждать, укладывая лицом в подушки и заталкивая свой таран, невзирая на вопли и протесты. Актер забросил свободную руку назад, ероша пальцами длинные волосы Кантена, прижимая его к себе. Смеясь, выгибаясь под ласкающими пальцами, ощущая, как в распадок между ягодицами все настойчивее тычется нечто упруго-горячее и округло-твердое, оседлывая живой шесток и потираясь об него. Природная и развитая упражнениями гибкость сейчас сослужила Франсуа хорошую службу, позволяя гнуться в лад с движениями ладоней Кантена. Легко вскидывая прямую как стрелка ногу вверх - и ощущая, как ладонь Ла Карваля плавно скользит по ней, от щиколотки до бедра, пальцы соскальзывают по ягодицам, погружаясь в запретное и замирая там.  
Любовная игра настолько захватила Кантена, что он, напрочь отбросив все разумные доводы, жарко нашептывал в ухо Франсуа бесстыдные обещания, нежно и требовательно тиская отвердевший член юноши. Мир затуманивался и уплывал, кровь вскипала молодым вином, разрывая жилы изнутри – Франсуа понимал, что горит, сгорает в прямом и переносном смысле, и есть только одно средство, способное затушить пожар в глубине его тела… Но часть его разума, та, что не изнемогала в чувственной лихорадке, оставаясь холодной и здравомыслящей, недоумевала – отчего Шарль не присоединяется к ним? Отчего он предпочитает роль наблюдателя, удобно расположившегося в кресле и созерцающего картины чужой любви?  
«Просто сейчас ему хочется смотреть, как меня раскладывают на постели его покровителя», - заполошная, суматошная мысль за миг до того, как Франсуа развернулся, опираясь на локти и вцепившись пальцами в складки простыней, согнув ногу в колене и всем телом толкнувшись навстречу Кантену. Ощутив, как тот погружается в чувствительное, трепещущее устье, жмурясь и выдыхая низкое, трепещущее в горле «ааа» - нанизываясь на то, что стало для него источником мучений и удовольствия.  
Поначалу Кантен честно старался сдерживать свой пыл – не впивался ногтями в узкие бедра, а бережно поддерживал, не вламывался, как завоеватель в покоренные ворота, но плавно двигался по удобным для Франсуа углом. Несвойственная прокурору жертвенность принесла плоды – опьяневший и ошалевший юнец выгибался золотистой рыбкой, резкими движениям бедер насаживаясь на скользящий внутри его тела член, добиваясь соприкосновения головки с той будоражащей загадочной точкой, малейшее прикосновение к которой сводило Франсуа с ума. Теперь все его тело плавно вытанцовывало, раз за разом сгибаясь и разгибаясь в сладкой судороге, используя Кантена как собственный инструмент для получения наслаждения. Франсуа то крепко прижимался спиной, то прядал в сторону, чтобы спустя миг снова вернуться - толчком, рывком и глухим стоном повторяя пройденный путь, снова и снова, откидывая назад голову с риском врезать Ла Карвалю затылком по переносице, но не в силах что-то поделать с собой... Кантену невольно пришлось двигаться резче, подхватывая заданный Франсуа ритм, рыча от нарастающего наслаждения – когда переполненное сладкой негой тело превращалось в легчайший пух, в лепесток розы, кружащийся в ароматном воздухе Тулузы, невесомо возносящийся к далеким, недостижимым небесам.

 

Волей монсеньора под студию отвели Цветочную гостиную – уединенный зал в отдаленной и малопосещаемой части дворца, с огромными окнами, куда привольно вливался ясный утренний свет, отчего круглая в плане комната напоминала прозрачную стеклянную шкатулку. В простенках цвели в фарфоровых вазонах миртовые деревца и бледно-сиреневые мелкие розы, окна обрамляли белые и розовые вьюнки. Посреди зала была установлена вращающаяся деревянная платформа. На ней громоздилось тумбообразное возвышение, обтянутое холстиной и раскрашенное под дикий камень. Видимо, этому сооружению надлежало символизировать будущий алтарь. Явившийся раньше всех мэтр Эшавель хлопотал подле огромного мольберта с натянутым чистым холстом для будущего полотна, существовавшего покамест только в воображении заговорщиков – и, услышав шаги, оглянулся. Внимательно и оценивающе оглядев будущих натурщиков: те стояли молча, невесть отчего ощутив себя подобием рабов на невольничьем рынке. Ла Карваль вспомнил, что ему надлежит играть оскорбленную его эминенцией невинность, и буркнул:  
\- Ну, и сколько одежды вы позволите нам оставить на себе, монсеньор?  
\- Я думаю, сын мой, - сердечно улыбнулся его преосвященство, - вашей роскошной шевелюры будет вполне достаточно.  
\- Начнем с центральной фигуры, - объявил живописец, - месье Моран, разоблачайтесь и занимайте место на этом… кхм… алтаре.  
Вместо того, чтобы выполнять указание, Франсуа несколько раз обошел возвышение, что-то прикидывая. Обрадованно вскрикнул, обнаружив сундучок со сверкающими безделушками для персонажей картины, и увлеченно накинулся на него, выбирая украшения поярче и побольше. Мэтр в раздражении истинного мастера своего дела прикрикнул на него – мол, свет уходит, а драгоценности можно подобрать позже. Он лично этим займется, дабы соблюсти надлежащую гармонию цветов.  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо, иду, - сбросив рубаху и панталоны, Франсуа боком забрался на возвышение. Поерзал, недовольно кривясь, осторожно откинулся на спину, вполголоса посетовав на впившийся в поясницу гвоздь. Подвигался еще немного, устраиваясь, и замер в потоках солнечного света: склоненная набок голова, стекающие с каменного выступа каштановые локоны, изогнутая напряжением мышц фигурка, расслабленно раскинутые ноги и ладони, тщетно ищущие опору на поверхности камня. Олицетворение беспомощной жертвенности.  
\- Таранис будет стоять здесь, да? - Кантен, скорее, утверждал, чем спрашивал. Проигнорировав намек преподобного касательно одежды, Ла Карваль приблизился к «камню» и ловко закинул одну ногу юноши себе на плечо, открывая зрителям живописный вид на причинное место Франсуа. Сам же чуть присогнул колено, опершись им об алтарь. Руки легли на бедра мальчика нежно, но в то же время властно.  
Шарль тоже остался в рубахе и кюлотах, ограничившись тем, что сдернул с волос черную атласную ленту - почему-то после этого жеста он казался более нагим, чем если бы скинул одежду. Золотоволосый Диспатер встал у изголовья, на раскрытых ладонях приподымая запрокинутое лицо Франсуа к своему.  
\- Эй, эй! - не слишком громко, однако настойчиво запротестовал Франсуа, безнадежно пытаясь изменить положение и сомкнуть ноги. - Ну не настолько же!.. Эдак получаются не мрачные и внушающие трепет сгинувшие боги, а какая-то, прости Господи, непристойная картинка! Монсеньор, ну скажите им – с высоты жизненного опыта и как непосредственный заказчик! - озорничая, он провел босой ступней вдоль торса Ла Карваля, от горла к талии, пытаясь выдернуть из петельки хоть одну пуговицу сорочки.  
Де Лансальяк обошел живую композицию, скептически покачивая головой:  
\- Нет, это совсем не то, что мне представлялось. Месье Моран, сядьте на уголок. Одну ногу под себя, будто сейчас соскочите. Руки отведите назад, чуть наклонитесь назад, словно пытаетесь разорвать оковы. Отец Антуан, встаньте позади Франсуа. Положите ему руку на плечо, удерживая жертву. Вы, месье Ла Карваль, сдвиньтесь чуть левее и возьмите в ладонь всех потомков нашего маленького месье… и примерьтесь серпом.  
\- А если у него затечет рука, или он задумается о розысках своих злоумышленников – и прости-прощай?! – взвыл Франсуа, съеживаясь в громко протестующий комочек. – И не пытайтесь заговорить мне зубы, уверяя, что серп будет тупым! Тупым по живому – так оно еще больнее! Месье Роже, ну вам-то не к лицу злоупотреблять своим положением и издеваться над слабыми мира сего!  
\- Будет очень красиво, - успокоил его де Лансальяк, - и без дешевой фривольности. Вы согласны, мэтр Эшавель? Не стоит превращать мрачный ритуал жертвоприношения в развеселый балаган.  
\- Выставить мое единственное сокровище на всеобщее обозрение – это, по-вашему, «без дешевой фривольности»? - возмутился Франсуа. – Я против! Позвольте, я хотя бы боком повернусь! – он убедительно продемонстрировал, что и в таком ракурсе в силах изобразить самоубийственный порыв навстречу воображаемому золотому серпу в руках Диспатера, вроде как пытающегося удержать юнца от рискованного движения.  
\- Сын мой, твоя фривольность обходится мне не так уж дешево, - де Лансальяк похлопал его по колену. – Потому я хочу, глядя на картину, наглядно видеть, куда вложил такие кругленькую сумму.  
\- Как-то слабо верится, что изображение моего скромного достоинства станет для вас таким уж согревающим воспоминанием, - хмыкнул Франсуа, уловив лукавую искорку в выцветших глазах преподобного, кажущихся такими сонными и спрятавшимися в складках морщин. - Вдобавок за вложенную сумму вы получите не одно воспоминание, а целых три. Так что вам не к лицу скаредничать и прибедняться. У вас есть свои маленькие капризы - у меня тоже.  
\- Я нахожу их несоразмерно большими для вашей персоны, - архиепископ двумя пальцами потеребил его щеку, демонстративно глядя вниз, на предмет спора. И барану было ясно, что его жест должен был выглядеть несколько иначе, если бы не присутствие Эшавеля. - В конце концов, я вас больно выпорю, дитя мое.  
\- Угрозы, угрозы, всегда одни угрозы, - Франсуа закатил глаза, словно бы безмолвно призывая Ла Карваля и Шарля в свидетели: вот, мол, посмотрите, сколь скверно здесь со мной обращаются. - Угрозы днем, угрозы ночью, слова поперек не скажи, только лежи и жди. Малейшее возмущение жестоко карается. Милосердие заканчивается за дверями этого дворца и на меня не распространяется. Как мне не везет в жизни... Мэтр, так что вы решили сделать из нас?  
\- Примите позу, которую предписал вам его преосвященство, - довольно сухо откликнулся Эшавель, недовольный тем, что стал свидетелем стычки между господином и наложником – стычки, отнявшей у живописца драгоценное время.  
Франсуа издал неопределенный звук, напоминающий раздраженное кошачье мяуканье, но спорить не стал и уселся на краю «алтаря»: отведя локти назад, но подчеркнуто выставив вперед бедра и поникшее достоинство. Поза выглядела не жертвенной, но вульгарно-зазывной.  
\- Что за скверный мальчик, - поднял глаза к потолку преосвященный, - все равно умудряется напакостить...  
Не глядя, он отвесил Франсуа пощечину, продолжая взирать на расписной плафон, будто вопрошая у Небесных сил - ну разве я не прав?  
Шарль и Ла Карваль почти одновременно дернулись вперед - оттолкнуть его от Франсуа, но не успели.  
\- Ой...  
Франсуа казалось, он верно понял замысел преподобного: разыграть перед глазами подозреваемого мэтра Эшавеля ссору - но пощечины он не ожидал. К тому же рука у его высокопреосвященства была тяжелой, и смягчать удар он не стал. Франсуа аж отбросило назад, он врезался плечом в грудь Шарля и замер, дрожа и шмыгая носом от обиды. Пусть это даже была показуха, представление для единственного зрителя, но лупить-то так зачем?  
\- Большое спасибо, - сердито буркнул он. - Новая разновидность пастырского благословения.  
\- Будь любезен делать то, что велено. Со всем усердием и прилежанием - я знаю, ты умеешь, когда хочешь, - отечески улыбнулся де Лансальяк. Шарль успокаивающе сжал его плечо, положил ладонь на макушку, будто сглаживая неприятное ощущение.  
\- Давайте не станем понапрасну отнимать время у мэтра Эшавеля, господа.  
Еще с четверть часа Франсуа лелеял свою обиду, а потом актеру стало не до того. Сохранять неподвижность в предписанной сложной позе полусидя оказалось весьма и весьма нелегким делом. Очень скоро у Франсуа заныла нога, в которую словно впились тысячи острых иголочек, потом заломило плечи и спину, как будто он долго тащил на спине тяжелый груз. Сперва актеру удавалось усилием воли подавлять невольное подергивание конечностей, но чем дальше, тем больше ноги сводило тягучей судорогой, и Франсуа начал тихонько похныкивать.  
Усугубляя страдания месье Морана, мэтр Эшавель из-за мольберта заметил: натурщику весьма удается выражение лица человека, пребывающего на грани между жизнью и смертью, и, чем полнее Франсуа удастся сосредоточиться на этом состоянии, тем будет лучше для картины. Франсуа с тоской взирал на вымытые до хрустальной прозрачности окна Цветочного Зала – в небе Тулузы, как назло, не маячило ни единой тучки или облачка, могущих затмить сияние солнца и тем самым прервать его мучения. Мэтр самозабвенно трудился, порой давая четкие и краткие указания натурщикам: чуть приподнять руку, повернуть голову правее, ослабить напряжение в плечевом поясе, передвинуть ноги левее, не двигаться, ни в коем случае не двигаться! Солнечные пятна медленно переползали по полу, высвечивая то один участок паркета со скрещивающимися темными и светлыми спиралями, то другой. Франсуа был уверен, что они претерпевают муки во имя исполнения замысла Ла Карваля уже несколько часов – но тут мэтр, спаси Господь его душу, отложил карандаш и милостиво объявил: на сегодня достаточно.  
Месье Моран рухнул с постамента, растирая онемевшие ноги и чертыхаясь сквозь зубы. Д'Арнье, на коем мучительное позирование совершенно не сказалось, присел рядом. Монсеньор, уважительно распрощавшись с живописцем, мимоходом растрепал Франсуа локоны:  
\- Прости, я не хотел делать тебе больно.  
\- Да-да, так я и поверил, - огрызнулся Франсуа, натягивая панталоны и неотрывно таращась в спину Ла Карваля, отошедшего посмотреть на рождающийся эскиз. По условиям договора мэтру Эшавелю запрещалось выносить из дворца наброски будущего полотна, и теперь Кантен, уткнув руки в бедра, стоял перед мольбертом, чуть склонив голову набок и пристально рассматривая карандашные этюды. – Наверняка хотели, а тут еще такой повод. Что, что там получилось?  
\- Пока ничего определенного, - рассеянно отозвался столичный прокурор. Не выдержав, Франсуа, прихрамывая и на ходу подтягивая сползающие кюлоты, устремился к мольберту.  
На рисунках и вправду толком ничего не просматривалось. Путаница линий и теней, черных, белых и грязно-серых размытых пятен, окруженных наскоро сделанными набросками – кисть руки с напряженными пальцами, плечо с упавшим солнечным бликом, склоненная голова, лицо закрыто упавшими прядями, очертания стоящей человеческой фигуры, исполненный единой линией силуэт полусидящего человека… Франсуа разочарованно заморгал: он и в самом деле ожидал увидеть почти завершенную картину.  
\- Так оно поначалу и выглядит, - скупо улыбнулся д'Арнье. – Но из пятен и клякс восстают ангелы.  
\- Он так долго рисовал, - пожаловался Франсуа, - я думал, тут будет больше всего… Неужели это я? – не прикасаясь к бумаге, Франсуа очертил длинным ногтем контуры лица и тела сидящего человека. – Совсем не похоже.  
Шарль молча обнял его сзади, ткнулся лбом в плечо.  
\- Ты, ты... Ты ведь не видишь себя со стороны, - пробубнил он актеру в основание шеи, - линии те же, правильные...  
Почему-то ему вдруг мучительно захотелось остаться с Франсуа наедине. Это была не ревность, нет, но какое-то щемящее чувство неизбежной утраты. Месье Моран, дикая лилия провансальских долин, блуждающим светлячком пролетел сквозь его дни – и устремился дальше, покорять, очаровывать и добиваться признания. А у него, Шарля д'Арнье – свои дела и заботы, свои планы, требующие внимания. Планы, в которых, увы, нет места для месье Франсуа Морана с его розами и лилиями.  
Франсуа удивленно скосился через плечо - чем дольше длилось их с д’Арнье знакомство, тем больше открытий совершал маленький месье Моран относительно личности своего знакомца, любовника и наставника в житейских делах. Шарль больше не казался ему замкнутым и горделивым себялюбцем, он оказался нежным и очень чувствительным созданием - но эта нежность и чувственность были скрыты от всех и принадлежали только им двоим.  
\- Раз ты так говоришь, значит, так оно и есть, - Франсуа чуть подался назад, прижимаясь к д'Арнье спиной и задиком, ощущая его горячее тепло сквозь тонкую ткань. - Полагаюсь на твое безошибочное чутье, - он положил ладони поверх ладоней д’Арнье, обнимающих его за талию, сплел свои пальцы с чужими. – Смотри, ты все равно кажешься мэтру ангелом - даже в обличье древнего бога.  
\- Это привычка, - усмехнулся Шарль с успокоенным вздохом. Ему не хотелось иной близости - просто стоять вот так, сплетшись в объятиях, ощущать, как бьется сердце Франсуа, вдыхать его особенный запах, этого было вполне достаточно. - Вот мэтр Ла Карваль получится настоящим языческим божеством, потому что мэтр Эшавель никогда не писал его с крыльями. А я буду выглядеть как ангел-ремесленник с молотком.  
\- С молотом для разбивания черепов злоумышленникам, - сострил Франсуа. Потерся затылком о плечо Шарля, подумав о том, что у любви втроем есть свои преимущества... но когда они остаются вдвоем, им почти не нужно притворяться и скрываться за привычными масками. Вдруг это и есть любовь - та, о которой не сочиняют пьес и поэм, та, которая есть на самом деле?  
Его эминенция хлопнул в пухлые ладоши, привлекая внимание:  
\- Что ж, дети мои, думаю, для первого сеанса вы управились очень неплохо. В качестве компенсации за мучения и страдания приглашаю вас всех к столу.  
\- С глубочайшим прискорбием вынужден отказаться, - качнул головой д'Арнье. – Простите, ваше высокопреосвященство. Я непременно навещу вас вечером, а сейчас…  
\- Дела-дела, - понимающе кивнул де Лансальяк. – Конечно, сын мой, я тебя не задерживаю. Надеюсь, у вас, господа, не сыщется срочных и неотложных дел?  
У Франсуа дел вообще никаких не было. Ла Карваль явственно колебался, но между посещением Ратуши и поздним завтраком у преподобного выбрал завтрак. Однако ж, оказавшись в апартаментах де Лансальяка, молодой прокурор не занял свое место за нарядно убранным столом, а продолжал в задумчивости расхаживать из угла в угол. Завершив свои хождения неожиданной просьбой:  
\- Монсеньор, я бы хотел увидеть вашу спальню.  
Франсуа поперхнулся мороженым, его эминенция озадаченно вскинул бровь, однако не потерял невозмутимости:  
\- Коли вы рассчитываете обнаружить там парочку необходимых улик или злоумышленника под кроватью – Бог вам в помощь, сын мой. Я не возражаю.  
Ла Карваль нетерпеливым жестом распахнул створки в обитель, надежно укрывшую их вчера от мирских горестей. Разумеется, следы их минувших безумств были прибраны: занавеси на балдахине уложены гармоничными складками, атласное покрывало безупречно разглажено, белье поменяно, лужицы вина и семени тщательно стерты и опрысканы благовониями. Но картина – та, на которой вчера остановился взгляд Кантена и которая не давала покоя его помыслам – картина была на месте, со скромным достоинством отсвечивая благородной позолотой рамки. При ярком солнечном свете краски выглядели насыщеннее и ярче, придав изображению удивительную жизненность и очарование. Из-за игры света и теней локоны Яблочного Ангела выглядели не ярко-рыжими, но темными с медной рыжиной. Ла Карваль встретился взглядом с нарисованным юношей, таким безмятежно-спокойным, счастливым и лукавым, и из его груди невольным стоном вырвалось:  
\- Рауль!.. Господи, Рауль!  
\- Амори, - эхом прозвенела выпавшая из рук монсеньора Тулузского серебряная ложечка. – Его звали Амори де Вержьен, а Рауль – его дитя. Они были так прекрасны, и отец, и сын, а теперь они оба мертвы. Единственное, что мне осталось на память – эта картина… Вы были знакомы с Раулем де Вержьеном, месье прокурор?  
Сказать, что де Лансальяк был изумлен, было бы преуменьшением и ложью. Старый священник был поражен до глубины души, он был потрясен звучанием имени, сорвавшегося с губ столичного гостя – и интонацией, с которой это имя было произнесено. Интонацией, каждым своим звуком кричавшей об утрате и незажившей ране, о потере и скорби.  
Ла Карваль не ответил, взглядом пожирая старинный портрет, словно пытаясь запомнить каждую его черточку – и лишь затем аккуратно, не стукнув, притворил двери. Жестом, который имел единственное истолкование – то, что было в прошлом, умерло и похоронено. Вряд ли месье прокурор когда-нибудь вновь придет с просьбой позволить ему увидеть изображение Яблочного Ангела, подумалось монсеньору де Лансальяку. Месье прокурор не понимает, что есть «замять дело по-тихому», и не одобрит его, де Лансальяка, логики и устремлений. Но месье прокурор имел несомненное отношение к трагедии семейства де Вержьен – и к Яблочному Ангелу, когда-то державшему в своих руках сердце юного Роже де Лансальяка. Как они были молоды тогда, как беспечны, как беззаботны и непроходимо глупы! Хотя… неисповедимы пути Господни, и наглядное доказательство этому – само присутствие в гостиной месье прокурора.  
Франсуа понятливо притих, дабы не быть выставленным из-за стола. Чужие сердечные тайны – это ведь так занимательно!  
\- Я… я видел Рауля всего один раз… и я никогда не встречался с его отцом, - даже глупцу было понятно, что Ла Карваль пребывает в смятенных чувствах, а оттого неумело лжет, сам не понимая, что говорит.  
\- Сядьте, месье прокурор, - архиепископ Тулузский хрустнул пальцами, и Ла Карваль, о чудо, послушался, неловко плюхнувшись на мягкое седалище. – И давайте говорить начистоту. Я в жизни не поверю тому, что вы с первого взгляда опознали на портрете почти тридцатилетней давности фамильные черты даже не самого натурщика, но его отпрыска – которого, по вашему же утверждению, вы видели всего один раз. Согласитесь, для подобной уверенности надо хорошо знать человека, неоднократно повидав его и вдалеке и вблизи. Отчего я делаю заключение – ваше знакомство с Раулем де Вержьеном было близким и длительным. А коли так – вас должна была потрясти его неожиданная и внезапная кончина, - де Лансальяк сделал долгую паузу, осторожно произнеся: - Меня известили, что официальной причиной смерти Рауля де Вержьена объявлен несчастный случай на охоте. Что похоронен он в освященной земле, в фамильном склепе. Однако доверенные люди шепнули мне о том, что обстоятельства кончины молодого графа были весьма и весьма туманны, хоронили его в закрытом гробу и с большой поспешностью. Вы ничего не желаете добавить к сказанному, месье де Ла Карваль?  
\- Его загрызли волки. Я был одним из тех, кто обнаружил тело в Версальском лесу, - чужим, отсутствующим голосом произнес Ла Карваль. Прокурор совершенно не ожидал такого поворота событий, и даже обжигающе-горячий кофе с нежным ароматом имбиря не мог привести его в себя. Ла Карваль ненавидел себя – за то, что оказался тогда, долгих пять лет назад, слишком глуп и самовлюблен. Его не оказалось рядом, чтобы вмешаться, отговорить, предотвратить. Чтобы понять мятущуюся, страстную, отравленную пагубным ароматом древней религии натуру Рауля де Вержьена – а потом оказалось слишком поздно. Потом был только косой мокрый снег и расплывающиеся волчьи следы на влажной земле. С тех пор Кантену де Ла Карвалю казалось – он живет за двоих, обреченный мучиться сознанием своей вины и неотвратимости судьбы. Подспудно надеясь, что однажды нить его жизни со звоном оборвется. Тогда наступит покой и беспощадная совесть перестанет грызть его внутренности. И вот – судьба привела его к человеку, издавна знавшему семью де Вержьен. Ла Карвалю хотелось поговорить с монсеньором о Рауле, воскресить хотя бы на четверть часа призрак того, кто так преданно и искренне любил его – и кто оказался столь же безжалостно и безвременно вычеркнут из жизни, как и жертвы его нынешнего расследования… Расследования?  
\- Ваше преосвященство, - Кантен умел быть безжалостным как к окружающим, так и к себе. Что ж, начистоту так начистоту. – Да, признаю, я знал Рауля де Вержьена. Может, не так хорошо и близко, как мне хотелось, но – знал. А вы, получается, водили знакомство с его отцом – причем настолько интимное, что до сих пор храните в спальне его портрет? Именно его, а не какого-нибудь другого ангелочка из вашей обширной коллекции? Рауль не любил рассказывать о своей семье. Несколько раз он упоминал о том, что его матушка родом из Тулузы – и что отец его также провел свои юные годы в ваших краях. Мне известно, что отец Рауля умер десять лет тому – и что между отцом и сыном были весьма натянутые отношения. Старший де Вержьен отличался весьма парадоксальными взглядами на жизнь. Столичный свет считался со знатностью его происхождения, у него были обширные знакомства, но его… его побаивались. Так каким он был, Амори де Вержьен, и как угодил в вашу галерею? – напрямик спросил Ла Карваль.  
\- У Вержьенов были владения в Провансе – а я тогда, почти тридцать лет назад, был молодым священнослужителем в самом начале своей карьеры, - медленно произнес де Лансальяк, полуприкрыв глаза морщинистыми веками и возвращаясь мыслями к тем давно миновавшим временам. – Мы познакомились… и полюбили. Я до сих пор помню эти цветущие яблони и облетающие белые лепестки… Будь моя воля, я никогда бы не расставался с ним, но мы не всегда властны над своей жизнью. Амори женился на местной благородной девице, маркизе де Муши, и вместе с семейством перебрался в столицу, ко дворцу прежнего короля, Луи XV. Иногда он навещал меня. Он был красивым и заносчивым, высокомерным, гордым и тщеславным. Иногда мне казалось, он помешан на фамильной гордости. Амори вечно требовал от судьбы больше, чем она могла бы ему дать. Порой он с жестоким легкомыслием переступал через людские судьбы, лишь бы добиться желаемого. Амори де Вержьен ходил по земле так, словно он – некоронованный король, ведающий некую тайну. Мне никак не удавалось внушить этому гордецу мысль о том, что он – тоже всего лишь человек, пыль и тлен, творение Господне. А потом Амори умер.  
\- Скончался отнюдь не старцем, но зрелым человеком, - Ла Карваль пришел к этому выводу, мысленно подсчитав приблизительные даты рождений де Вержьенов. Прокурор никак не мог отделаться от ощущения того, что, обрушив на него массу пикантных подробностей о своем бывшем любовнике, преподобный, тем не менее, что-то скрыл. Нечто значительное, на что Ла Карвалю следовало непременно обратить внимание – потому что она, эта тайна, была связана с нынешними днями, с убийствами и доносом на высочайшее имя. С той миссией, ради которой он, Кантен Ле Карваль, прибыл в Тулузу. – Отчего он умер, ваше преосвященство?  
\- Разве Рауль де Вержьен не говорил вам? – попытался увильнуть от прямого ответа монсеньор, подбросив тем самым лишних дров в костер подозрительности прокурора.  
\- Нет. Рауль весьма пренебрежительно относился к памяти отца, - холодно произнес Ла Карваль. Его разум спешно прикидывал так и эдак, Ла Карваль припоминал все, что Рауль де Вержьен когда-либо говорил о своем отце, проклиная себя за юношескую невнимательность – ибо вывод напрашивался только один. Плюнув на все экивоки, прокурор решил идти ва-банк. Он привстал, наклоняясь ближе к преподобному де Лансальяку, сверля его черными глазами, не говоря, но выплевывая слова: - Так где и при каких обстоятельствах отдал богу душу ваш Яблочный Ангел, монсеньор? В фамильном склепе есть ниша для его гроба, однако она пустует! Где его могила? Здесь, в Тулузе, под милыми вашу сердцу яблонями? Амори де Вержьен был не просто вольнодумцем и безбожником, он был еретиком и язычником! Он втянул в свое безумие сына, и тот умер, а вы – вы все знали и молчали!  
\- Коли вы все знаете, сын мой, то нам не о чем говорить – вам известно более моего, - архиепископ Тулузский недаром занимал свой пост на протяжении стольких лет, и умел при необходимости быстро взять себя в руки. - Расскажите мне лучше о том, чего я не знаю. Например, о том, как на самом умер ваш друг и любовник, Рауль де Вержьен.  
\- Кви про кво, святой отец! - ощерился Кантен. - Скажите правду - вы знали, что Амори - язычник? Вижу, что знали! Он... он убивал?  
\- Как и его отпрыск! - страстно выдохнул святой отец, явно не желая смириться с очевидным. - И вы, как и я, не посмели поднять руку на человека, который вам дорог! Или вы сами убили своего любимого, Ла Карваль? Да? Сами, чтобы не отдавать дознавателям?  
\- Рауль не убивал! - вскочил Ла Карваль, отшвырнув от себя кресло. Жалобно зазвенели чашки, сдавленно вскрикнул Франсуа. - Он был... был... Вы не представляете, что он сделал для меня! Если бы не он, я бы...  
Кантен зажмурился, вцепился скрюченными пальцами в волосы.  
«Нельзя ненавидеть жизнь лишь из-за одного подонка, - Рауль говорил тихо-тихо, отчего его слова обретали особый вес и смысл, намертво впечатываясь в мозг, - и мстить за это - глупость. Ведь ты мстишь самому себе... Нет, забыть нельзя, да и незачем - я верю, когда-нибудь негодяй получит свое! Но игнорировать воспоминание, задвинуть его в угол, будто ящик с пыльным хламом... Сделай это, Кантен, сделай. Ради себя, ради нас...»  
\- Рауль никогда никого не убивал, - твердо повторил Ла Карваль. – Разве что на дуэлях. Он был лихой дуэлянт, капитан полка Руаяль-Аллеман... Он страшился одной мысли о том, что может уподобиться своему отцу.  
Де Лансальяк тяжело воздвигся над хрупким столиком, обеими руками опираясь на столешницу, качнулся вперед, будто пытаясь подавить Ла Карваля своей тушей:  
\- Я удерживал его. Пока мог. Пока Амори любил меня. Не смейте попрекать меня этим.  
Кантен отвернулся, поднял кресло, опустился на алую подушку, бессильно уронив руки и голову. Франсуа хотелось подойти к нему, успокоить, пригладить растрепавшуюся черную гриву…  
\- Значит, Амори был убийцей. Вот почему Рауль де Вержьен не хотел лишний раз даже упоминать его имя. А вы всегда были здесь – и десять лет тому, и двадцать… Он приезжал к вам, зная, что из-за любви к нему вы покроете все его преступления. Зачем, святой отец. Господи, зачем, как вы могли?  
\- Он приезжал – да не ко мне, - монсеньор выбрался из-за стола, встал перед Ла Карвалем, неловко привалившись спиной к книжному шкафу. – Я так понимаю, о бастарде семейства де Вержьенов вы и слыхом не слышали?  
\- О бастарде? – Кантен в изумлении вытаращился на преподобного. – У Рауля был брат?  
\- Старший. Косвенным образом именно я повинен в его появлении на свет, - де Лансальяк смущенно откашлялся. – Перед свадьбой с маркизой Муши на Амори невесть отчего напала блажь: вдруг он, доселе знавший только любовь мужчины, не сумеет достойным образом выказать себя перед невестой? Я присоветовал ему найти себе подружку – не гулящую девицу, но кого-нибудь почище и поскромнее нравом. Амори, естественно, поступил по-своему. В те времена в нашей Опере блистала одна танцовщица, некая Ля Мишлен. Вот ее он и сделал своей любовницей. У них родился сын, его назвали Гийомом. Потом Амори уехал и, как это было у него в обыкновении, позабыл и про танцовщицу, и про ребенка. Я поддерживал их деньгами, устроил мальчика в школу при монастыре святого Бернара – и был весьма рад тому, что мальчик пожелал избрать душеспасительное поприще и принять постриг. Его рукоположили, он стал каноником в одной из наших церквушек – пока Амори не взбрела в голову блажь разыскать выросшего бастарда. Не знаю, чем он заморочил голову молодому человеку, может, пообещал признать его законным отпрыском… Гийом оставил Господа и вступил на кривую тропку… скажем так, семейных традиций.  
\- И десять лет назад, когда в Тулузе подняла голову секта чернокнижников… - начал Ла Карваль.  
\- Вина была на Гийоме и его отце, - криво усмехнулся преподобный. – Мне следовало отдать их властям, но я не смог. Гийома выслали в Кайенну. Я говорил с ним, пытался понять: зачем он сделал это? Гийом ведь рос добрым мальчиком, пусть и странноватым, но с чистой душой. Из его ответов я понял, что он оступился под влиянием Амори. Моему ангелу нравилось разрушать чужие судьбы. Он пролетал, касаясь людей черным крылом, предлагая им отравленные яблоки – и те не могли устоять. Но я не могу представить его с окровавленными руками, он – мой Яблочный Ангел с лепестками в волосах…  
\- Значит, Гийом до сих пор в ссылке? – дотошно уточнил прокурор. – А Амори де Вержьен мертв? И десять лет все было тихо и спокойно, а с осени прошлого года снова начались убийства... Святой отец, вы уверены в своих словах? Что, если Гийом бежал – каково бы ни было его происхождение, он все-таки сын своего отца и его духовный последователь. В нем течет кровь аристократов, без него местные сектанты не решились бы возобновить ритуал!  
\- Я уже ни в чем не уверен, - вяло взмахнул рукой епископ, будто недавняя яростная вспышка напрочь лишила его сил. - Ваш приезд всколыхнул болото, на поверхность всплыло все... все старые трупы... воображаете, что с ними стало за тридцать лет?  
\- Предположим, Гийом в Тулузе, - задумчиво пробормотал Ла Карваль. – Где он может скрываться? Чем добывает себе хлеб насущный, не опасаясь, что его могут узнать? Каким навыками он обладал, какими умениями?  
\- Мало ли в Тулузе темных личностей с неопределенными занятиями, - вздохнул де Лансальяк. – Гийом с детства был ценителем прекрасного. Он не был творцом в привычном смысле этого слова, живописцем, скульптором или литератором, но обладал врожденной способностью безошибочно отличать подлинные произведения искусства от подделок и фальшивок. Он ценил красивые вещи и красивых людей – любовью эстета, которому достаточно возможности лицезреть прекрасную вещь, не обладая ею.  
\- Такому человеку прямая дорога к нам, в актеры, - робко подал голос Франсуа, о присутствии которого в гостиной как-то напрочь позабыли.  
\- Что вы сказали, месье Моран? – вскинулся Ла Карваль.  
\- Я сказал: бывший каноник, лишенный сана, и беглец из Нового Света может превосходным образом укрыться в странствующей труппе, - повторил Франсуа. – Мы охотно принимаем всех, лишь бы с лица был симпатичен, память не дырявая и язык хорошо подвешен. Нас не интересуют имена и документы. Мы согласны называть человека тем именем, которым ему угодно представляться. Мы не расспрашиваем о прошлом наших коллег по сцене – все равно солгут.  
\- Мне нравится ваша идея, - молодой прокурор опомнился, придя в себя после столь неожиданного столкновения со своим прошлым. – Но в Тулузе по меньшей мере два десятка постоянных театров и невесть сколько гастролирующих трупп. Если я начну обходить их с отрядом полиции, слухи немедля расползутся по городу. Гийом, если он здесь, исчезнет.  
\- Полагаю, возможностей столичного блюстителя закона достанет, чтобы выяснить, какая из трупп появилась здесь недавно, а какая обретается уже давно, - предложил Франсуа. – Актеры, как и прочие обыватели, платят налоги, представляют полиции списки лиц, входящих в труппу, и несут на одобрение в цензорат пьесы, которые они намереваются представить на сцене. Да, разыскиваемый вами человек мог изменить имя, но вы же знаете хотя бы его приблизительный возраст и какие-то приметы? Вычислите круг подозреваемых, а потом… - он пожал плечами, - а потом просто сходите и посмотрите, кто из них что представляет из себя. Возможно, вам удастся узнать искомую личность в лицо – если представители этой семьи были так похожи друг на друга.  
\- Мужчина лет тридцати наверняка сыщется в любой труппе, - Ла Карваль разочарованно вздохнул. – Да и где гарантия, что мне удастся опознать его? Вот если бы нам удалось привлечь его некоей приманкой…  
\- Но у нас уже есть одна приманка, будущая картина мэтра Эшавеля, - напомнил Франсуа. – Хотя… Можно соорудить и вторую. Распустить слух, якобы монсеньор разочаровался в вашем покорном слуге, со дня на день меня выставят прочь из дворца, и я вынужден искать места. Вы же сами говорили, месье прокурор – этим поклонникам то ли старых языческих богов, то ли Люцифера, то ли того и другого вместе нужны жертвы. Причем не первые попавшиеся, а обладающие определенными навыками и признаками, - Франсуа ужасно не хотелось заикаться о чем-то подобном, но его преосвященство сделал для него больше, чем кто-либо в мире, а долги рано или поздно надо отдавать. – Мне кажется, я обладаю нужными качествами.  
\- Вы не девственник, - напомнил прокурор. – Хотя… это условие было непреложным только в былые времена, сейчас на него вполне могут закрыть глаза. Однако я категорически против того, чтобы месье Моран отправился болтаться по театрам в одиночку. Мы пойдем вместе. Я бывал в разбойничьих переделках и знаю, каково это, ждать удара в спину. Сдается мне, коли Гийом умудрился ускользнуть с кайеннской каторги, он вполне мог обучиться прятать нож в рукаве. Но, если месье Моран вполне может прикинуться актером, ищущим места, то в какой роли при нем выступлю я?  
\- В древней и благородной роли «кота», - с невозмутимым видом заявил Франсуа. Предложение месье Морана не слишком удивило прокурора, но и сам думал о чем-то подобном – но его поразило выражение ясных глаз молодого актера. Он и не подозревал, что взгляд Франсуа может быть настолько циничным. Видение мелькнуло и исчезло, Франсуа Моран снова стал сами собой – любопытным и не лишенным сообразительности юнцом в прекрасно сшитом костюме, неотъемлемым дополнением гостиной его высокопреосвященства. – Эта роль, месье прокурор, самой природой создана из расчета на вашу внешность и нрав. Запрашивайте побольше, не забывайте ревниво поблескивать глазами – и вы запугаете всех в округе. Впрочем, пока наша задача – изобразить обычных людей в поисках работы. Сунемся к содержателям тех трупп, что прибыли в город не так давно. Дадим о себе знать, немного поскандалим там, польстим здесь – и посмотрим, какие круги по воде пойдут от брошенных нами камней. Что скажете, ваше преосвященство?  
Монсеньор де Лансальяк с самым серьезным и торжественным видом осенил их крестным знамением:  
\- Во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого Духа, ступайте с миром, Христовы воины.  
\- А честно захваченные трофеи можно пропить? – невинно поинтересовался Франсуа. Прокурор молча сгреб его за шиворот, сдернул со стула и выволок из гостиной, понимая – дай маленькому месье волю, и он до ночи будет пикироваться с преосвященным, оттачивая свое остроумие.  
\- Какую бурную жизнь вы, оказывается, вели, мэтр прокурор! – заявил Франсуа, едва за ними закрылись бело-золотые высокие створки. – Я потрясен до глубины души.  
\- И будете потрясены еще больше, коли не догадаетесь придержать язык за зубами, - огрызнулся Ла Карваль. – Это моя жизнь и мое прошлое. Я буду очень огорчен, узнав, что кто-то за мой спиной распускает слухи. Ведь вы, месье Моран, не хотите стать жертвой моего огорчения и пасть в самом расцвете сил и творческих устремлений?  
\- Не хочу, - понятливо закивал головой Франсуа. – Клянусь, господин прокурор, я буду нем, как надгробие. Шарлю тоже ни словечка?  
\- Ни единого, - потребовал Ла Карваль. Сам не понимая, отчего он не желает втягивать отца д'Арнье – ведь надменный священник относился к числу людей, заслуживших некоторое доверие прокурора. Но, выбирая между Шарлем д'Арнье и Мораном, месье прокурор предпочел видеть в роли конфидента болтливого и неугомонного актера. Не раз убедительно доказавшего, что в его голове между ушами с сережками фальшивого золота природа вложила немного ума и житейской сметки. – Мне не придется повторять дважды?  
\- Когда мы отправимся в священный поход? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Франсуа.  
\- После завтрашнего сеанса позирования у мэтра Эшавеля, - решил Ла Карваль. – Я как раз наведу справки, так что нам не придется плутать по улицам в поисках нужного заведения.

 

Принадлежности, необходимые для создания сценических образов, Франсуа держал в небольшом сундучке, обитом по углам позеленевшими медными накладками и купленном по дешевке на сельской ярмарке. Стоило поднять крышку с вделанным в ее изнанку посеребренным зеркальцем – и сундучок распадался на десяток внутренних ящичков, в которых Франсуа хранил разноцветный грим, пудру, мушки, румяна и прочие нужные вещицы. Иногда актер со смешком думал, что содержимому его сундучка позавидовала бы искушенная столичная красавица – хотя косметика парижской дамы наверняка была куда получше и подороже.  
\- Маленькие чудеса своими руками, - Франсуа дружелюбно кивнул своему отражению, появившемуся в мутном стекле. После утомительного сеанса в Цветочном Зале актер удалился в свои комнаты, ожидая появления Ла Карваля и коротая время в ожидании прокурора тем, что творил себе новое лицо. Вроде бы не делая ничего особенного: всего лишь изменив природный золотистый цвет кожи на более бледный. Подчернив ресницы, взмахами напудренной заячьей лапки придав скулам более плавный изгиб, подкрасив губы и небрежно-рассчитанным движением прилепив крохотную мушку. На первый взгляд он оставался тем же самым Франсуа Мораном - и вместе с тем неуловимо изменился, смахивая на девицу, вырядившуюся в мужской камзол и небезуспешно пытающуюся сойти за юношу. В нем появилось то, чего раньше не было - или не бросалось в глаза. Дразнящая воображение неуловимая изысканность, капризная бесполость - или обоеполость?..  
\- Красотка, - незаметно проскользнувший в дверь Ла Карваль, подойдя к актеру сзади, положил ему на шею ладонь. Смуглые пальцы охватили горло, как ошейник – Кантен погладил мизинцем ямочку у ключиц Франсуа. Не сжимая, лишь любуясь в зеркале силой своей руки и нежностью кожи, к которой она прикасалась. Ла Карваль вдруг испытал приступ острого, неподвластного рассудку желания – но ему хотелось не ласкать и лелеять, а стать полновластным хозяином молодого человека. Отнять Морана у его преосвященства и отца д'Арнье. Привезти в Париж, превратить юнца в своего домашнего любимца, которого можно наряжать в шелковые ошейники, купать и расчесывать, баловать и наказывать. Безжалостно и сладко наказывать за малейшие провинности – ставить на колени, заставлять целовать ноги и просить о помиловании. Конечно, он был бы снисходительным властелином, прощая и соглашаясь принимать от любимца в благодарность за свою доброту самые изысканные и разнузданные ласки. Моран, конечно, поупрямился бы для приличия, но согласился бы с тем, что жизнь в столице под покровительством прокурора Шатле не лишена определенных преимуществ.  
Отражение Франсуа в мутном серебре опасливо вскинуло потемневшие от настороженного испуга глаза. Ему хотелось попросить Ла Карваля убрать руку, едва заметно сжавшую его горло, но не достало решимости. Франсуа привык к тому, что все, происходящее с ним в последнее время, творится на более-менее добровольной основе, что Шарль и даже преподобный отпустят его сразу же, как только он об этом попросит, и не причинят ему боли сверх той, что является необходимой частью удовольствия. Но Ла Карваль... Ла Карваль мог и не отпустить, несмотря на протесты и мольбы. Просто потому, что столичному прокурору было бы глубоко на это наплевать. Он пожелал заполучить красивую игрушку - и игрушка могла бы орать до посинения и сорванного голоса, это ничего бы не изменило.  
Это пугало. И странным образом возбуждало. Прежде к Франсуа так не относились.  
\- Так куда мы пойдем, месье прокурор? – с нарочитой бодростью осведомился он. Ла Карваль так и не убрал руку, подушечка его пальца касалась нервно и часто забившейся жилки, то прижимая ее, то отпуская. - Хотелось бы заранее знать, что меня ждет.  
\- Театры с труппами постоянного состава нас не интересуют, - ответил Ла Карваль, поймав в зеркале взгляд молодого человека и забавляясь его невольным испугом. – Прочие теряют и приобретают новых актеров с достаточной регулярностью, чтобы искать Гийома Ля Мишлен или Гийома де Вержьена в любом из них. Однако полиция разузнала для меня кое-что интересное. В Тулузе существуют три труппы, не гнушающиеся представлениями для местной аристократии. Директора и владельцы уверяют, что это – не более, чем пасторальные этюды и музыкальные номера. Ха, так я и поверил! Детские сказочки на ночь для компании подвыпивших, горячих мужчин? Как бы не так! Вот эти театры мы и навестим прежде всего, - рука неохотно разжалась, а вот ощущение живого горячего ошейника осталось, не желая пропадать даже после того, как Франсуа украдкой потер шею.  
\- Надо бы подумать, какими именами мы представимся и что расскажем о себе, - начал Франсуа, когда они покинули архиепископскую резиденцию и зашагали через шумную рыночную площадь. – Биография в подробностях обычно никого не интересует. Чаще спрашивают о том, что мы умеем, в чем играли, где служили да почему ушли.  
Франсуа сегодня выглядел довольно невзрачно: никаких переливчатых муаров и дорогих кружев с золотой нитью. Зеленый суконный сюртучок, штопанные чулки, потрепанные манжеты, туфли с потрескавшимся лаком и дешевыми камнями на пряжках. Но, как ни странно, в этом наряде месье Моран казался более естественным, чем в дорогих нарядах, заказанных у лучших портных Тулузы и оплаченных его преподобием. И вел себя иначе, более развязно и уверенно в себе.  
\- Мне даже врать лишний раз не нужно. Я – Франсуа … Франсуа де Лис. Моя труппа распалась в марте этого года по причине отсутствия сборов, а случилось эту в Фуа. Я истратил свою долю и добрался в Тулузу. Участвовал в Цветочном Фестивале, занял второе место. Прожил лето у покровителя, не сошелся с ним характером, нынче ищу новую крышу над головой. Предпочитаю комедию, но могу потянуть и трагедийные роли. Вот и все, - он прихватил с лотка уличной торговки яблоко и с хрустом впился в него зубами. – А кем станете вы?  
В облике Кантена Ла Карваля почти ничего не изменилось. Прокурор лишь сменил мундир на недорогой цивильный камзол темно-синего оттенка. Черные волосы аккуратно собраны в хвост, шпага оставлена под присмотром ординарца. Ла Карваль мучился, вынужденный расстаться с ботфортами, куда легко прятались широкие охотничьи ножи, и расхаживать в туфлях с серебряными пряжками. Теперь ему приходилось постоянно следить за жестами, ибо пристегнутые под рукавом на правой руке ножны при любом неосторожном взмахе так и норовили выскользнуть из-под обшлагов. Кантен волновался за безопасность своего спутника, и за собственный вид – удастся ли ему правдоподобно изобразить актера без ангажемента?  
\- Я знаю репертуар парижского Варьете, - сумрачно пробубнил Ла Карваль. – Кусок из Расина, кусок из Мольера. Моя коронная роль – статуя Командора. Мне поверят?  
\- Что я делаю в обществе этого сомнительного дарования? – Франсуа горестно возвел глаза к ясным небесам и запустил огрызком яблока в общественный фонтан. – Помнит наизусть все песенки столичных кафешантанов, а с виду смахивает на трактирного вышибалу! Слушайте, у вас ведь наверняка есть десяток собственных имен на выбор, - Франсуа довольно зло намекнул на благородное происхождение Кантена де Ла Карваля, получившего при крещении десяток имен. – Или будем проще, оставим вас Кантеном? Вот мой дружок Кантен. На сцене он просто зверь. Порвет публику в клочья своим талантом изображать третью слева колонну. Кстати, из каких вы краев родом?  
\- Ни за что! – возопил столичный гость, невольно привлекая внимание мирно шедших по своим делам прохожих. На его лице читался самый настоящий ужас. – Никаких намеков на мою подлинную суть! Если до нее дойдут слухи, я пропал! Она меня поедом съест!  
\- Вы о ком? – опешил Франсуа. – О ваших ревнивых столичных подружках или о драгоценной мамаше?  
\- Да, о моей маменьке! – с вызовом ответил Ла Карваль, совершенно деревенским жестом упирая руки в бока. – О мадам де Ла Карваль, которая держит в своем кулачке всю округу и у которой по пятницам собирается весь магистрат! Я совершенно не собираюсь испытывать ее доброту и кротость… ибо до моей женитьбы она – главный распорядитель отцовского состояния.  
\- Ну так женитесь поскорее, за чем дело стало? – Франсуа быстрым жестом взъерошил кудрявую челку. – Так как же мне называть своего телохранителя и сутенера? Жан Пари сойдет? Настолько просто, что даже такой тупица, как вы, запомнит, - он увернулся от подзатыльника и рассмеялся. – Слушайте, я уже начинаю бояться вашу почтенную маменьку. Не из-за ее ли методов воспитания вы и стали… таким?  
\- Убью, - добродушно посулил Кантен. – Ну-ка соберитесь, месье Моран. Мы пришли.  
Первая из числившихся в кратком списке господина прокурора подозрительных трупп арендовала внушительного вида здание в северном квартале Тулузы, под бывшей крепостной стеной. Переговоры с содержателем труппы, занимавшим пыльную душную комнатушку под самой крышей шли больше часа, но не привели ни к чему . Франсуа едва не отбил ногу, пиная Ла Карваля в лодыжку, чтобы тот не шел напролом и не навязывал свой товар с такой откровенностью. Владелец труппы явно побаивался визитеров, ловко уходя от прямых ответов, не соглашаясь, но и не отказываясь напрямую, но в конце концов заявив, что и предложенная цена слишком высока, и вообще он подобными делами не занимается. «Жан Пари», судя по выражению лица, был готов вот-вот вспылить, и Франсуа принялся старательно подталкивать спутника в сторону выхода. Директор труппы попридержал актера, пробормотав на ухо:  
\- Загляни как-нибудь один, без этого своего убийцы…  
\- Я все слышу! - рявкнул Кантен, хватая директора за грудки, - да я тебя, мразь, сейчас по стенке размажу, сейчас ты у меня половицу жрать будешь, гаденыш, ты у меня...  
Наваляв руководителю театра «по мордасам» в лучших традициях парижского Двора Отбросов, Ла Карваль вылетел из театра, на ходу вытирая ладони о сюртук:  
\- Мерзкая тварь! Даст Бог пережить задуманное, я лично его вертеп подпалю! Ну... что, идем дальше? Похоже, здесь никто ни о чем не знает, иначе бы директор позвал... хммм... заинтересованных лиц!  
\- Месье Ла Карваль, вы намерены демонстрировать этот номер во всех балаганах, где мы побываем? – возмущенно заявил Франсуа. – Еще одна такая выходка, и я никуда с вами не пойду! Да, говорил, что нам нужно пустить о себе слухи. Но не такие же, после которых от нас будут шарахаться и захлопывать перед нами все двери! Кантен, неужели держать себя в руках - настолько сложное и непривычное для вас занятие?  
\- Я буду сдержан, хотя обещать ничего не могу, - буркнул молодой прокурор, - думаете, мне так просто изображать преступника? Да еще такого... Но, ничего - они мне за все заплатят! - мстительно прошипел он, погрозив кулаком в пространство.  
Следующую остановку господа авантюристы сделали на широкой, но грязноватой улице святого Оноре. Им пришлось пройти улицу из конца в конец, прежде чем Франсуа углядел над аркой одного из непритязательных зданий жестяную вывеску. Упитанная белорозовая ангелица, раздувая щеки, трубила в изогнутый рог, извергающий цветы и золотые монеты. Под ее ногами изгибалась надпись «Театр Фортуны».  
«Так вот ты какая, мадам Удача», - подумалось Франсуа, когда, миновав темный и гулкий вестибюль, они поднялись по скрипучей лестнице в кабинетец, обильно уставленный мебелью поддельного красного дерева с латунными головами Медузы. Ла Карваль, войдя в роль торговца живым товаром, покрутил носом, отверг предложенную кушетку фривольного вида, и опустился на массивный табурет. Вместо шпаги прокурор взял с собой хлыст – чтоб уж совсем не ходить с пустыми руками – и теперь постукивал им по ножке табурета. Хозяином «Театра Фортуны» оказался немолодой, одышливый человек в смешной бородке и усах а-ля Луи Тринадцатый, проворный в движениях и озирающий посетителей маслянистыми глазками. Его камзол, сшитый из недурного бархата, нуждался в изрядной чистке, кружева – в стирке и штопке, но в целом директор театра, господин Шосселен, служил неплохой рекламой своего заведения.  
\- Это мой… кузен, - без вступления заявил Ла Карваль. – Прекрасный актер, ваша милость. И трагедии, и комедии, и все, что пожелаете – разве что медведей не дрессирует!  
\- Будь и вправду у меня такой родственничек, я бы удавился, - блеснул короткой и язвительной улыбкой Франсуа. Садиться молодой человек не пожелал, кружил по кабинету, остановившись наконец за спиной Ла Карваля и бесцеремонно облокотившись на широкое плечо прокурора. - На самом деле вот мой дрессированный медведь. Умеет ходить на задних лапках и рычать по приказу. Иногда его рычание сходит за разумную речь, но слушать его не советую. Несет всякую чушь, хотя в данный миг глаголет истину - мы ищем работу. Тяжелые времена, недовольство властей и зависть профанов, неспособных оценить подлинное мастерство, - еще одна улыбка для хозяина и возможного работодателя, легкая и острая. - Да, так о чем бишь мы... Я Лилия. Франсуа де Лис. А это просто говорящая зверюга по кличке Жан Пари, - он пощекотал ногтем шею Ла Карваля, отдернув пальцы за миг до меткого шлепка.  
\- С перчиком! Каков? – Ла Карваль ощерил в улыбке белые клыки. – Просто находка для дельного человека. Бесценный клад! Слышали, как бойко болтает – может загнуть не хуже, чем благородный. А уж всякие там танцы и прочие дамские штучки – только скажите.  
Прокурор цедил слова презрительно, расхваливая свой живой товар, как торговец выхваляет свежую говяжью вырезку. За дверью мелькнул чей-то любопытный глаз, Кантен слегка напрягся - от этого места веяло чем-то нехорошим, и молодой прокурор был благодарен Франсуа за шутки - скованность и волнение слегка отпускали. Директор труппы внимал панегирикам Ла Карваля со сдержанным интересом, кивая в особо эффектных местах в знак того, что предложение и впрямь недурно.  
\- Я так понимаю, сударь, вы гарнитура со своим кузеном не составляете? - полюбопытствовал он наконец.  
\- За отдельную, весьма высокую плату и только для истинных ценительниц прекрасного, - Франсуа вовремя увернулся от тычка рукоятью хлыста под ребра. Он не хуже прокурора понимал, что вместе с господином директором их разглядывает и оценивает еще кто-то. Возможно, принятие решения зависело именно от этого «кого-то», предпочитавшего оставаться за дверью. Но удушающего запаха прелых листьев в воздухе не ощущалось, и Франсуа старался оставаться спокойным, ведя положенную ему линию - развязный юнец, которому порой позволяется дразнить своего господина. Но в меру, исключительно в меру.  
\- Если клиентка понравится, - вульгарно хмыкнул Ла Карваль, - обещаю поделиться с вами... десятью процентами с дохода. Плату за птенчика - всю мне отдавать, прямо в руки. Да не забудьте - стол и постель за ваш счет! Кстати, если малыш вдруг пожалуется, что с ним плохо обращались, не взыщите, - прокурор угрожающе набычился и жестко щелкнул плеткой по давно немытому паркету: - Я свое добро в аренду сдаю, а не в вечное пользование. И хочу вернуть его в потребном виде. Так что намерен следить. Понятно?  
Глаз в дверной щелке мигнул и створка приоткрылась шире.  
\- Да не торопитесь, я еще не сказал, что беру, - пожал плечами директор, - что вы, право, так спешите... Изложите толком, каковы ваши условия, чтобы мы могли избегнуть в будущем досадных недоразумений.  
\- Мне причитаются шестьдесят ливров в месяц, независимо от, - зачастил Франсуа. - Кроме того - никаких представлений с участием животных, свободные дни и... - он оглянулся на приоткрывшуюся дверь и шагнувшего в кабинет человека. С виду – немногим старше Ла Карваля, среднего роста, стройный и очень изящного сложения. Никакой актерской небрежности и вульгарной дешевой роскоши в одежде. Смахивает на клерка процветающей компании, а припудренный и тщательно подвитый паричок серо-серебристого оттенка дорогой английской выделки. Обманчиво-рассеянный взгляд, глаза, как показалось Франсуа, зеленоватого оттенка. Незнакомец мимоходом кивнул Ла Карвалю, словно не заметив его устрашающих манер, и потребовал:  
\- Прочтите нам что-нибудь краткое, месье. Что угодно, по вашему выбору.  
Голос у него оказался неподходящим для сцены – тихим, хрипловатым, словно бы после болезни, или сорванным. Прокурор на миг растерялся, мучительно соображая, что преподнести вниманию незнакомца. Краткое… Не Лафонтеновы же басни ему читать?  
\- Корнель, - нагло объявил Кантен, воздвигаясь с табурета во весь рост, - отрывок из монолога Сида.  
Прочесть ему удалось не более десятка строчек – незнакомец с тихим голосом оборвал декламацию, отрицательно мотнув подбородком и вынеся приговор:  
\- Не годится.  
\- Рийоль, да погоди же, - запротестовал содержатель театра, неловко выбираясь со своего места.  
\- Я сказал, на большую сцену не годится, - в хрипловатом голосе прозвучала ирония. – Можете называть меня мэтром Рийолем, в этом балагане я занимаюсь подбором персонала. Так вот, несмотря на свою исключительную фактуру, на сцену месье Жан не годится. А вот к меценатам… - зеленоватые глаза чуть прищурились, последовало новое распоряжение: - Поцелуй его. Поцелуй как следует, - тонкий палец с аккуратно подпиленным ногтем указал на Франсуа.  
Это было куда проще и приятнее, чем выковыривать из трясины памяти давно забытые рифмованные строки. Ла Карваль бесцеремонно сгреб ойкнувшего Франсуа за плечо, обхватил за талию, вынудив, словно в па раскованного танца, изогнуться и далеко отклониться назад. Франсуа послушно запрокинул голову, кладя руки на плечи Кантена. Расслабился, приоткрывая губы, пропуская внутрь упругий язык. Подаваясь навстречу, чуть поворачивая голову, чтобы Ла Карвалю было удобнее, нежно прикусывая его губы, замирая под звуки часто колотящегося сердца - и продлевая поцелуй сколь угодно долго, позволяя остальным глазеть на их слияние.  
Их не прервали, позволив закончить поцелуй и отступить в стороны.  
\- Дилетанты, что тот, что другой, - узкий рот мэтра Рийоля чуть скривился. – Но у Лилии хотя бы есть опыт. Итак, наши условия. Мы берем молодого человека на месяц испытательного срока с жалованьем сорок ливров. Ближайшее представление, в котором ему предстоит участвовать, состоится через две недели. Мы поняли друг друга? – он впервые взглянул на Ла Карваля в упор.  
\- Сотня, - немедленно откликнулся прокурор вставая и надвигаясь на миниатюрного Рийоля, - и я буду рядом, чтобы все у меня на глазах... понятно? И чтобы клиенты были из приличных, не шваль, вроде тебя. Половину сразу вперед, вот так-то! Кстати, отчего так долго – две недели? Паренек застоится.  
\- Застаиваются лошади в конюшни, вода в болоте и мысли в твоей голове, благо их там не слишком много, - все тем же бесстрастно-хрипловатым тоном отозвался совладелец труппы. Угрозы оставили его равнодушным, как и опасная близость Ла Карваля. – Полсотни и треть вперед, а не согласен – ступай искать другого покупателя. Твой кузен совершенно ни к чему не готов. Понадобятся не недели, а месяцы, чтобы обучить его чему-нибудь толковому, кроме как улыбаться в нужный момент и не кривиться под клиентом - а ваше присутствие будет тут совершенно излишним. Впрочем, коли вы так дрожите над своим якобы родственничком... – мэтр Рийоль пожал узкими плечами. - Присутствуйте, но постарайтесь, чтобы от вас не было шума. Никакой кормежки и крова за наш счет, пока я не увижу вашего подопечного в деле. Первая репетиция завтра в четыре часа, опоздавшим не завидую, - он ловко просквозил мимо Ла Карваля к выходу, задержавшись лишь для того, чтобы провести пальцем по скуле Франсуа.  
\- Слишком много пудры, и не твой цвет, - сухо высказал он свое мнение. - Завтра подберем получше.  
\- Я еще подумаю! - гаркнул ему вслед прокурор и ухмыльнулся, - индюк надутый, вот ведь хозяин выискался! А ты что же, - накинулся Кантен на директора, - что молчишь-то? Вот возьму и вправду уйду к конкурентам твоим... наплачешься ведь! Где еще сыщешь такую пташку? Знаешь, какой он горячий? Я его вместо перины и одеяла использую, и не разу не простудился! Пошли, Франсуа, порыскаем еще, а то на твои духи в месяц больше уходит, чем этот недомерок предлагает…  
Господин Шосселен выкрикнул им в спины напоминание не опаздывать.  
На улице месье прокурор погрузился в глубочайшую задумчивость. Шел, метко сбивая кончиком хлыста последние цветы с ветвей шиповника, испытывая своим молчанием терпение спутника – пока Франсуа не выдержал.  
\- Ла Карваль, ну скажите хоть что-нибудь!  
\- Мы вернемся сюда завтра, - рассеянно отмахнулся прокурор. Увидел полный разочарования взгляд юноши и смягчился: - Франсуа, в кои веки, я не знаю, что вам ответить. Это место кажется мне подозрительным – его владелец и его помощник даже не скрывают, что подбирают молодых людей для ублажения страстей неких, как они выразились, меценатов. Вы обратили внимание – они даже не попросили вас прочесть что-то, показать свои таланты. Вы устраивали их и так, таким, каков вы есть. Кто знает, может, в числе прочих они поставляют жертвы и нашей неуловимой секте? Завтра мы увидим труппу, расспросим, попробуем вызнать больше – ибо иных зацепок у нас все равно пока нет.  
\- А что насчет лиц? – не отставал Франсуа. – Эти двое, месье Шосслен и месье Рийоль, они не напомнили вам ваших знакомых?  
\- Месье Рийоль подходит по возрасту, - неохотно признал Ла Карваль. – Есть в нем что-то такое… скользкое. Но поймите и меня, Франсуа: я не в силах с первого взгляда дать точный ответ. Гийом, как мы знаем со слов преподобного, был старшим братом Рауля де Вержьена. У них был один отец, но разные матери. На миг мне показалось, что в облике месье Рийоля есть нечто общее с Раулем, но… Может, я пытаюсь убедить в этом сам себя, выдавая желаемое за действительное? Уж кого месье Рийоль точно не напоминает, так это человека, способного на рискованный побег через океан. Я не знаю, Франсуа. Надо присмотреться получше.  
\- По мне, так ни тот, ни другой не похожи на Яблочного Ангела с картины преосвященного, - высказал свое мнение месье Моран. Актера донельзя обрадовало решение Ла Карваля вновь навестить «Театр Фортуны» – значит, он вернется к своему ремеслу, может быть, вновь выйдет на сцену!  
Эта подспудная радость сделала Франсуа на редкость убедительным, когда он предложил месье прокурору не спешить вернуться обратно во дворец, но прогуляться по городу. Ла Карваля, похоже, так удивило это неожиданное предложение, что он согласился.  
«Прогуливаться» в представлении Франсуа означало: идти, куда глаза глядят, сворачивая в приглянувшиеся кофейни и лавки, пикируясь и обмениваясь остроумными замечаниями, возводя шаткие конструкции предположении и догадок, и разрушая их одним прикосновением пальца. Ла Карваль немного развеселился, Франсуа зеркалом отразил настроение спутника, пытаясь заставить того позабыть о тайной стороне жизни Тулузы и жить только сегодняшним днем, радующим душу, разделенным на двоих. В резиденцию загулявшая парочка вернулась под вечер, с невысказанным, но витающим в воздухе намерением провести ночь вместе.  
Надежды месье Морана не сбылись: стоило им с Ла Карвалем перешагнуть порог, как его перехватил ливрейный. С пожеланием его высокопреосвященства немедля увидеть месье Морана, как только тот вернется из города. Нет, только месье Морана, господину прокурору велено передать наилучшие пожелания и успехов в его нелегком труде.  
\- Примите мои извинения, Ла Карваль, - разочарованно пожал плечами Франсуа. – Мои визиты к преподобному обычно затягиваются до рассвета. Простите – и не ждите. И не надо так укоризненно на меня смотреть. Всяий зарабатывает на свой яблочный пирог, как может, - актер улизнул, заглядывая по дороге в зеркала и репетируя приязненную улыбку. Поблекшую в тот миг, когда за ним закрылись двери апартаментов его преосвященства – ибо Франсуа узрел преподобного, закутанного в свой любимый халат, а на свет Божий извлечен ларчик с эротическими игрушками, а столик в качестве компенсации заставлен сластями. Нет смысла капризничать и возражать, его эминенция в своем праве. Кто платит за ужин, тот и ведет барышню в постель. Он честно попытался сохранить на лице улыбку, шагнув навстречу, позволив монсеньору обнять себя. Вдохнув смесь благовоний и стареющего человеческого тела, окружавшую преподобного, и прижавшись к обширному чреву под расшитым шелком.  
\- Ты весь пропах табаком и уличным дымом, - де Лансальяк брезгливо наморщил нос. – Да еще и дешевые марципаны, фу. Где тебя носило? Сними эти тряпки немедленно.  
\- Ла Карваль рыскал по Тулузе в поисках подозреваемого, я составлял ему компанию – чтобы его не обижали, - Франсуа потерся подбородком о плечо его эминенции, не торопясь, впрочем, разоблачаться. – А потом мы невинно гуляли по городу, заглянув в пару кофеен. Из месье прокурора и вправду вышел на редкость очаровательный «кот». В духе Вийона и старых добрых времен. Мы наткнулись местечко под названием «Театр Фортуны»… и мой сутенер запродал меня тамошним владельцам, сочтя их подозрительными. Всего на две недели, - торопливо добавил месье Моран, заметив искорку неудовольствия в глазах преподобного.  
\- Всего две недели, - устало покивал головой монсеньор. От этого движения его бархатная шапочка соскользнула на один бок, и де Лансальяк раздраженно поправил ее. – Не стану скрывать, сын мой, это мне не нравится. Сперва разговоры о том, что тебе не по душе в моей золотой клетке, теперь ты подыскал себе место в труппе… Да-да, я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, - он прижал толстый палец к губам Франсуа, пресекая готовые вырваться возражения. – Ты делаешь это ради меня, и я благодарен. Но прошу тебя - не увлекайся, дитя мое. Не увлекайся, - де Лансальяк потянул за кончик шарфа-галстука Франсуа, удивленно приподняв бровь при виде нового украшения. Шею актера плотно облегала бархатная ленточка с топазом овальной формы.  
\- Безвкусица, - оценил приобретение Франсуа преподобный. – Как и весь твой наряд, включая штопанные чулки.  
\- Конечно, штопанные, - возмутился актер. – Если я ищу работу, откуда мне взять пару настоящий английских чулок, стоящих половину моего будущего месячного жалования? – он выскользнул из рук преосвященного, прислонившись бедром к столику с лакомствами и неторопливо разоблачаясь, роняя вещь за вещью на пол, и лукаво косясь на месье Роже из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
\- Иди сюда, - потребовал де Лансальяк. – Повернись.  
Франсуа приблизился к креслу, приподнявшись на цыпочках и забросив руки за голову. Выгнувшись и терпеливо дожидаясь, когда обманчиво неловкие и неповоротливые пальцы преосвященного распустят завязки на его панталонах. Де Лансальяку нравилось спускать с Франсуа кюлоты и подштанники - то осторожно стягивать, обнажая его пядь за пядью, то резко сдергивая, оставляя его наготу доступной и неприкрытой. Сегодня он развернул молодого человека спиной к себе, неторопливо снимая с него одежду и с чувством целуя гладкую кожу. Франсуа поневоле вздрагивал, не зная, куда в следующий миг прикоснутся губы преподобного, но не решаясь оглянуться. Переступив с ноги на ногу, он выбрался из панталон, и, подцепив скользкую тряпочку пальцами ноги, отбросил их подальше.  
\- Когда-нибудь ты все-таки сбежишь от меня, - с невеселым вздохом предрек его преосвященство. – Но пока ты еще здесь, встань-ка на колени и открой ротик.  
«Может, не надо?» - чуть было не взвыл в тоске Франсуа. За последние дни ему не раз приходилось брать в рот – но то были молодые, полные сил и страсти мужчины, а не старик, годящийся ему в деды, чье достоинство, несмотря на усердие Франсуа, почти всегда оставалось уныло обвисшим. Преподобный его не винил: против природы не попрешь. Достаточно того, что порой маленькому месье Морану удавалось раздуть в давно погасшем очаге скудное пламя.  
Он опустился на колени. Как его научили, не торопливо рушась горсткой костей, но словно бы стекая вниз, на пол. Смотря внизу вверх на восседавшего в кресле монсеньора, ожидая следующего приказа - внимательное, чуткое создание, научившееся не спорить, когда нужно.  
\- Незавидное лакомство для такого сластены, как ты, но уж постарайся, будь любезен, - преосвященный положил ладонь на его затылок, пригибая к себе, а свободной рукой раскинул в стороны полы халата, открывая взору свое некогда грозное орудие.  
Франсуа сглотнул - как назло, в глотке пересохло, а действовать сухим ртом и шершавым языком - не самое лучшее из удовольствий. Наклонился под тяжестью лежащей на затылке ладони, упираясь ладонями в резьбу на ножках кресла, обхватывая вялую плоть губами и теребя кончиком языка.  
«Безнадежно», - актер старался, припоминая мелкие уловки, которым обучился теперь: осторожно прикусить, вытянуть, всасывая в себя, будоража язычком. Терпеливо, раз за разом повторяя попытки, пытаясь выбить искру давно стершимся кремнем. Не обращая внимания на то, как ноет согнутая спина и болит горло. Снова и снова, прислушиваясь к тяжелым, утробным вздохам над головой, ожидая хоть малейшего отклика от увядшего достоинства. Стараясь не допускать к себе мыслей, насколько это отвратительно со стороны, и что подумали бы Шарль или Ла Карваль, застань его за таким занятием. Впрочем, д'Арнье прекрасно бы его понял. А столичный прокурор бы понимающе скривился: мол, чего только не сделаешь за пригоршню ливров, и старика с превеликим усердием ртом ублажишь.  
\- Безнадежно, дитя мое. Даже от твоего сладкого ротика нынче никакого толку, - де Лансальяк легонько оттолкнул его в лоб кончиками пальцев. - Достаточно. Дьявольщина! Что бы я не отдал за то, чтобы ты хныкал и вертелся подо мной, как под Ла Карвалем или Шарлем!  
\- Простите меня, - Франсуа отодвинулся, присев на пятки и сложив руки на коленях. Невольно утер губы ладонью, мысленно выругавшись: черт, старался не менее получаса, аж язык онемел и горло перехватывает, но в ответ - ничего, старая дряблая плоть оставалась полностью равнодушной к его трудам. - Они молоды, мне с ними легче и проще... Вы ведь не станете продавать душу ради возможности поиметь приглянувшегося юнца? - наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез заметил он. – Не то Ла Карваль внесет вас в список подозреваемых и откроет на вас охоту.  
\- Может, оно было бы и к лучшему, - равнодушно отмахнулся преподобный. – Вот что, давай-ка попробуем поменяться местами.  
\- Что?! - до Франсуа запоздало дошел смысл предложения его высокопреосвященства, и темные, словно выведенные широкой кистью брови актера взлетели вверх. - Вы хотите взять у меня?.. Месье Роже, не надо так шутить!  
\- Ты сомневаешься в моих талантах? – де Лансальяк похлопал его по задику, как норовистого жеребенка по крупу. - Вот только как бы нам устроиться?... Проклятое брюхо. Ага, придумал. Я лягу, а ты встанешь надо мной на коленках, заодно и за кровать сможешь придержаться.  
\- П-постельная акробатика, - с легким отвращением пробормотал Франсуа, слишком живо представив картинку возможного соития. - Не-ет, я так не смогу. Может, мне проще на стол лечь?  
\- Как бы меня не привлекала мысль попробовать тебя на вкус, ты говоришь с человеком, который не застегивал самостоятельно башмаки вот уже семь лет, поскольку не может нормально наклониться, - с едким смешком заметил преподобный.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. Вам виднее, - Франсуа зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать жуткое видение и удержаться от истерического смешка в самый неуместный момент. Юркнул на широкое ложе, перекатился, привычно демонстрируя себя. Подумав о том, что белье, конечно же, давно сменили, но терпкий запах разгоряченных тел остался, щекоча ноздри. Или Франсуа обонял его только в воображении, и аромат их с д'Арнье и Кантеном яростной запретной любви давно был перебит дымком ароматических свечей?  
\- Вот и умница, - Лансальяк сбросил халат на пол и лег, сдвинувшись к изножью, чтобы Франсуа было где примоститься. Прикусив губу, чтобы не начать протестовать или хихикать, как безумец - Франсуа постарался выполнить все, что от него хотели. Ощущая себя марионеткой в руках опытного кукловода, дергающего за нитку и перемещающего покорные ручки-ножки игрушки. Вцепился мертвой хваткой в резное изголовье постели, прижавшись лицом к изгибу локтя, только бы не видеть ничего - и не вспоминать потом. Ощутив мясистые, пухлые ладони на напряженных бедрах, настойчиво потянувшие его вниз - и влажное, горячее прикосновение чужого рта к головке наполовину приподнятого достоинства.  
Было совершенно очевидно, что последний раз монсеньор де Лансальяк предавался этой галантной игре столь давно, что успел изрядно подзабыть, как именно это делается, пару раз слегка задев зубами Франсуа за трепетное. Однако со временем вспомнил, и управлялся с достоинством любовника вполне ловко, не забывая одновременно ласкать его рукой.  
Если зажмуриться и не задумываться о том, кто это делает - вполне терпимо, рассудил Франсуа. Он довольно быстро поймал ритм, устраивающий преподобного. Тело охотно откликнулось на ласку привычным и недвусмысленным образом. Де Лансальяк издал нечто вроде довольного медвежьего урчания, поняв, что его усилия не пропадают даром, Лилия не упрямится и отзывается его стараниям, да еще как! Франсуа послушно двигался, стараясь помнить, что не следует погружаться слишком глубоко. Выгибаясь под оглаживающими крестец и распадок между ягодицами ладонями, порой касающимися трепещущей дырочки, ахая и ощущая себя почти состоявшейся шлюхой - готовой без капризов выполнить любую прихоть клиента.  
Де Лансальяк остановился как раз в нужный момент - когда у Франсуа стояло колом, в животе ныло, по телу вот-вот должна была пройти дрожь освобождения, а в голове клубился туман. Чтобы достигнуть своей вершины, ангел согласится на все.  
\- Теперь вставь его мне, золотой мой.  
\- Не надо, ну пожалуйста... - Франсуа не был уверен в том, что произнес свою мольбу вслух, но почувствовал, как задирается и дрожит верхняя губа, как лицо кривится в гримаске отвращения - к себе и к тому, что ему предлагали сделать. Преподобный довел его до черты, до края бездны, оставался единственный, последний шаг - и ему самым любезным образом помогали совершить этот шаг, предлагая взять другого человека, достичь облегчения, даже доставив при этом удовольствие кому-то.  
\- Я не смогу - так, - отчетливо выговорил Франсуа, борясь с ощущением того, что резные веточки изголовья сейчас хрустнут под впившимися в них пальцами. - В такой позе. Перевернитесь, пожалуйста, месье Роже, если сможете.  
Лансальяк тяжело перекатился на живот, приподнялся - неуклюжей пародией на позу, в которой перед тем красовался гибкий изящный Франсуа.  
\- Ну, добро пожаловать...  
Франсуа не ответил, занятый двумя вещами: попытками сохранить сосредоточенность, не позволить себе расслабиться - иначе второй раз у него точно не встанет, хоть горстями жри пирожные с афродизиаком - и торопливыми попытками отыскать узкую пещерку в этой горе обвисшей плоти. Наконец шарившие пальцы наткнулись на некое отверстие - и Франсуа перекосило второй раз, из-за запаха и ощущения липкой влажности на пальцах, погрузившихся в некогда упругий и тесный, а теперь ставший дряблым вход. Он неловко пристроился, толкнулся внутрь - испытав несказанное облегчение от того, что вроде все получалось с первого раза, и он даже ощутил нечто вроде слабого сжатия давно не трудившихся мускулов.  
Лансальяк одобрительно заворчал, ощущая его в себе, подал свой необъятный зад навстречу:  
\- Умница, хороший мальчик, ну давай же...  
Преподобный зажмурился, припоминая исполненную чувственности картинку, которую наблюдал третьего дня, сглотнул всухую, не зная, на чьем месте предпочел бы оказаться.  
«Хороший мальчик» честно постарался дать. Невзирая на то, что руки соскальзывали, не находя опоры в многочисленных колыхающихся складках кожи на боках и бедрах де Лансальяка, несмотря на то, что Франсуа подташнивало. Он старался, тычась в подававшуюся ему навстречу колыхавшуюся плоть, в кровь грызя губы, стараясь не кричать, не думать о том, что сейчас имеет человека, который в три раза старше него самого. Не думать о том, что выполняет чужое требование - усердно и прилежно, как его научили. Как его обучил д'Арнье.  
«Лучше уж я буду думать о Шарле...»  
Мысли о хмуром красавце привели к закономерному результату - свершился факт, который в данной абсурдной ситуации Франсуа полагал невозможным. Он кончил. Можно было надеяться, что на этом монсеньор угомонится и мирно ляжет спать, отпустив наложника с миром, зализывать раны в объятиях Шарля.  
\- Талантливый мой мальчик, - де Лансальяк одним движением стряхнул с себя Франсуа на перины. – Подай-ка мне вон ту лаковую шкатулку с журавлями на крышке.  
Попытка пересечь комнату привела к тому, что Франсуа шатнуло из стороны в сторону. Актер едва не свалил столик с лакомствами. Добрел до камина, сгреб китайскую шкатулку и вернулся обратно, поставив требуемое перед монсеньором и усевшись на краю постели. В голове плавал вязкий серый туман, достигнутый финал не принес ни экстаза, ни облегчения - только ощущение тягостно-тяжелой, однако выполненной до конца работы. Франсуа сидел, сгорбившись и безучастно прислушиваясь к тому, как де Лансальяк возится с содержимым шкатулки, думая о том, чем сейчас занят Ла Карваль. Должно быть, улегся спать чутким сном хищного зверя, выжидая, что в коридоре прозвучат легкие шаги его юного любовника.  
Преосвященный небрежным движением перевернул шкатулку, выворачивая ее содержимое на смятую постель: кольца, броши, серьги, цепочки, часики, изысканные шпильки и браслеты. Украшения лежали мерцающей горкой рядом с лужицей семени на простынях, будто брошенные на невидимую чашу весов.  
\- Выбери себе что-нибудь, - щедрым жестом предложил де Лансальяк.  
\- Вот это, - Франсуа, почти не глядя, двумя пальцами выхватил из кучки драгоценностей небольшое золотое кольцо со схваченным тонкими лапками оправы мерцающим камешком, менявшим цвет от зеленого до голубого. Все прочее великолепие удостоилось равнодушно-усталого взгляда. - Благодарю вас, месье Роже. Мне больше ничего не нужно. Мне достаточно вашей привязанности и сердечной склонности.  
\- Отвяжись, старый развратник, - перевел его слова на человеческий язык де Лансальяк, ни капли не обидевшись - нельзя было отнять у старика критического отношения к самому себе. - Я вижу, тебе не терпится сбежать, но побудь со мной еще. Я соскучился по тебе.  
\- О чем вы, монсеньор? - удивленно вскинул голову Франсуа. - Я и не думал никуда уходить. Кантен... в смысле, месье Ла Карваль уже насладился сегодня моим сомнительным обществом и настоятельно порекомендовал мне не показываться больше ему сегодня на глаза... дабы не искушать и не подвергать соблазну, - Франсуа улегся на живот рядом с сидящим Лансальяком. Примерил дареное колечко, убедившись, что ошибся с размером - оно налезло ему только на мизинец.  
\- «После соития всякая тварь печальна» - вот что надо было с тебя писать, - монсеньор выудил из кучи украшений крученую золотую цепь с массивным крестом, украшенным на оголовьях крупными гранатами. Забавляясь, набросил на шею Франсуа. Вынул из ушей актера непритязательные серьги-колечки и ловко вдел на их место пару грушевидных жемчужин. Унизал перстнями пальцы Франсуа, довершив картину варварской роскоши золотой заколкой в виде фантастической лилии на длинной ножке, которой де Лансальяк подхватил скрученные жгутом каштановые локоны Морана.  
\- Это была бы очень трогательная картина - грустный ангел со сложенными крыльями и поникшим достоинством, - Франсуа добавил к получившемуся разномастному гарнитуру пару тяжелых браслетов, масляно отсвечивающих бликами золота и жемчуга. Вытянул руку, перебирая пальцами и любуясь игрой камней в кольцах, заставляя драгоценности вспыхивать и переливаться мимолетными радужными искрами. Сознавая пугающую вещь: попроси он сейчас, и преподобный небрежно махнет рукой: «Забирай, малыш, конечно же. На тот свет с собой это добро не прихватить, а тебе пригодится». Он вернется в свою комнату с пригоршней сокровищ, чья ценность больше, чем ему удастся заработать за всю его жизнь. Понимая, что мог бы заполучить еще и еще – прекратив всякие разговоры об уходе, смирившись с участью епископского приживала. Соблазн. Сверкающий, манящий, доступный соблазн. Даже делать ничего не надо, выбирать, мучиться, суетиться. Просто оставаться на предложенном месте.  
\- Красиво... - задумчиво протянул Франсуа. Гибко потянулся, соскользнув с постели, перекатившись по ковру и взлетев на ноги в середине комнаты - живая статуэтка, вставшая на цыпочки, сверкающая искрами драгоценной мишуры. Танцующая статуэтка, кружащаяся под неслышную музыку, плывущая в цепочке пируэтов, быстрая, легкая и непредсказуемо-прихотливая, словно вьющаяся на ветру лента.  
Де Лансальяк восхищенно вздохнул и замер, любуясь танцующим мальчиком, облитым сверканием самоцветов и тусклым мерцанием драгоценных металлов, подчеркивающим нежность кожи и изящество гибкой фигурки. Глупый, глупый, глупый ангел, что тебе делать на дощатом помосте балагана?  
Невольно поддавшись очарованию собственной импровизации, Франсуа завершил танец лихим поворотом и падением на ковер. Падая, актер успел подхватить со стола шкатулку с интимными игрушками монсеньора, поставив ее перед собой. Запустил пальцы внутрь, многозначительно позвякивая причудливыми вещицами из резного камня и металла, извлекая то одну, то другую, поднося их к губам и согревая дыханием, вопросительно-лукаво глядя на де Лансальяка - мол, желаете пустить что-нибудь в дело?  
Монсеньор улыбался, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что Франсуа в достаточной мере оставался ребенком, чтобы его можно было отвлечь от неприятных раздумий яркой погремушкой. Правда, на сей раз ему достался не раскрашенный бычий пузырь с сушеным горохом, а фамильные драгоценности де Лансальяков. Папенька и братцы извертелись в гробах, видя их на продажном юнце-актере, но их дело - тишина. Он, Роже де Лансальяк, обручен с церковью, на нем пресечется род, а мальчуган так мило забавляется... Он поманил Франсуа пальцем:  
\- Ляг на спинку.  
\- Ах! - вместо того, чтобы просто и незамысловато улечься, Франсуа упал спиной вперед поперек широченного ложа, раскинув руки и еле заметно улыбаясь своим мыслям. Не в силах оторваться от сияния камней на собственных пальцах, начиная сожалеть о мгновении, когда придется вернуть позаимствованные драгоценности на их законное место. Ему всего лишь одолжили их побаловаться, так что не стоит мечтать о несбыточном.  
Скользнув спиной по покрывалу, Франсуа улегся в привычной позе: одна рука за головой, чуть выгнуться в пояснице, согнуть ноги в коленях и развести в стороны. Выжидающе скосился на его эминенцию, ощущая, как украшения непривычно холодят кожу на груди и запястьях.  
Однако монсеньор не торопился выбрать что-нибудь из своего обшриного эротического арсенала и насадить Франсуа на игрушечный член, как радужнокрылого мотылька на шпильку. Любовно выбрав из кучки украшений рубиновую брошь, он пристроил ее поверх пупочка маленького месье - этаким распустившимся багряным цветком, за ней на тонкой щиколотке Франсуа сомкнулись два парных браслета с фарфоровыми медальонами, а на другой - с разноцветными эмалями.  
«Я похож на разукрашенную куклу, - Франсуа приподнял и вытянул ногу, полюбовавшись блеском золота и тусклым сиянием эмали на живой, золотистой от природы коже, тем, как дутый браслет подчеркнул обманчиво хрупкие линии тела. – Интересно, что бы сказал – или сделал – Ла Карваль, доведись ему увидеть меня в таком виде?»  
\- Красивый-красивый, - хриплым шепотом заверил его де Лансальяк, - вот сам посмотри...  
Он нащупал на прикроватном столике зеркальце на ручке, достаточно большое, чтобы в него поместилась отражение любопытной мордашки Франсуа... плечо, над которым трепещет в ушке жемчужная сережка.... Монсеньор водил зеркалом над лежащим ангелом, держа так, чтобы тот мог полюбоваться собой, складывая в воображении кусочки мозаики в единую ослепительную картину.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы меня нарисовали... таким? - осторожным полушепотом спросил Франсуа. У него никак не укладывалось в голове, что мелькающие в глубине зеркальца фрагменты-отражения человеческого тела - это и есть он сам. Это была мечта, овеществленная греза, молодой человек в сверкающих украшениях, которые на самом деле ему вовсе не подходили. Да и кто станет таскать на себе столько драгоценностей сразу? Разве что персонаж легенды... или картины.  
Он чувствовал, как монсеньор буквально пожирает его взглядом - переливчатый блеск камней, игру мышц под гладкой кожей, то, как скользит по постели расплывчатый отблеск зеркального стекла, цветные и яркие мелочи, творящие памятную картинку.  
\- Нет, - негромко отозвался де Лансальяк, - я хочу запомнить тебя таким, мой мальчик.  
«Мой капризный, бессердечный ангел. Мое золото, моя душа, моя серебряная лилия. Мне не удержать тебя, ну что ж – ты не стал единственным, но будешь последним».  
Франсуа вытянулся на постели, заставляя надетые на него драгоценности сверкать в такт дыханию. Изгибаясь - так, чтобы прижатая к коже рубиновая брошь оставалась на прежнем месте, запрокидывая голову и чувствуя, как непривычно тяжелые и длинные серьги-жемчужины скользят по щекам. Танцуя лежа, пытаясь пробудить чувственность без вульгарности и откровенных жестов - намеками, трепетом ресниц и полуоткрытых губ, скользя ладонями по шелковой гладкости покрывала, не прикасаясь к себе, словно грезя наяву.  
«Если все, что я могу оставить по себе - память, пусть она будет такой...»  
\- Не уходи, Франсуа, - преосвященный склонился над ним, опираясь на локоть и близоруко щурясь, - оставайся, будь моим... Я дам тебе все, что захочешь, только не уходи. Я не могу тобой насытиться.  
\- Месье Роже, ну пожалуйста, не надо так! - Франсуа подался вперед, неожиданно для себя обхватив де Лансальяка за массивную шею. Не потому, что от него требовалось изобразить всплеск страстей. Подталкиваемый не фальшивыми чувствами, которых он не испытывал, но искренней благодарностью и чем-то, что заслуживало названия привязанности. Обнимая не как покровителя и господина, но как наставника или старшего друга, Франсуа не знал наименования подобному чувству. Просто зная, что так нужно, тихо нашептывая в заросшее седым волосом мясистое ухо: - Месье Роже, не искушайте меня. Я... кажется, в последнее время я кое-что понял о себе. Я не смогу жить здесь, где все всегда к моим услугам, где ничего не нужно добиваться. Из меня не получится изысканной и хрупкой игрушки. Или... или я просто сломаюсь, став скучающим бездельником, который днями и ночами не вылезает из постели, вечно всем недоволен и не в силах создать ничего толкового. Да, я мечтал о такой жизни, моя мечта исполнилась - а оказалось, это совсем не то, что мне нужно.  
\- Нет, - де Лансальяк прижал к губам пальцы Франсуа, натыкаясь вместо живой теплой плоти на металл колец. – Шатайся по своим театрам, если тебе невмоготу без них, но – нет, это выше моих сил – отпустить тебя. Наберись терпения, Франсуа. Мне все равно недолго осталось, так сделай одолжение старику – скрась мои последние дни, - он стиснул Франсуа с такой силой, что актер жалобно вякнул. – Больше не смей заикаться об уходе. Давай лучше напишем еще одну пьесу, соберем труппу и поставим ее, назло стервятникам, что ждут моей смерти, - монсеньор целовал свою живую игрушку, чувствительно засасывая кожу. – О триумвирах. Ты будешь Октавианом, отец Антуан – Лепидом, а Ла Карваль – Антонием…  
\- И кто все эти люди? - с наивностью полуобразованного юнца, нахватавшегося по верхам различных сведений, осведомился Франсуа. - Месье прокурор откажется сразу и наотрез. Мы едва убедили его позировать для вашей картины, а чтобы выйти на сцену – об этом даже речи быть не может.  
\- Вот чертов столичный упрямец, - ругнулся де Лансальяк. – А ведь могло получиться бесподобно красиво, - монсеньор с досадливой гримаской выдернул из-под себя угодившее под бок ожерелье из черненого серебра, впившееся в его телеса острыми краями. – Скажи, почему ты выбрал именно то кольцо?  
Франсуа задумался, глядя на переливы одолженных драгоценностей.  
\- Да просто так, без всякой причины. Рука сама потянулась. Я верю, что совершенный наугад выбор – истинный.  
\- То-то я смотрю, оно тебе даже на мизинец не лезет, - хмыкнул преосвященный, прикусывая Франсуа за пальчик. - Отдадим ювелиру, пусть поправит.  
\- Если вы считаете мой выбор ошибочным – выберите по вашему вкусу, - предложил Франсуа. - В конце концов, я ничего не знаю о драгоценных камнях. Я впервые в жизни увидел их в таком количестве и вблизи, - он ласково провел подушечками пальцев по сверкающим гладким граням.  
Де Лансальяк засмеялся, ловя его руку и целуя ладошку:  
\- Ты похож на молодую сороку, которой в гнездо вывалили целую пригоршню зеркальных осколков. Ну, давай посмотрим. Пальчики у тебя изящные, это не пойдет... и это тоже... женские браслеты ни к чему... - говоря, монсеньор снимал отвергнутые украшения с Франсуа. - Цепь вызывающа, не у всякого игумена такой наперсный крест.  
\- К тому же я заложил бы ее через неделю-другую, как пить дать! - Франсуа не без сожаления проводил взглядом исчезающие в шкатулке украшения. Легко достались, легко расстались. Ему позволили поносить драгоценности только для забавы, а сейчас сокровища возвращались к законному владельцу и на положенное им место. Он подставил ногу, услышав тихий щелчок расстегиваемых замочков на браслетах, только что украшавших щиколотки, с рассеянным интересом ожидая - какую из блестящих и ценных игрушек монсеньор сочтет для него подходящей?  
\- Именно, да еще и долго доказывал бы, что цепочка не краденая, - наконец, на Франсуа осталось выбранное им самим кольцо, тяжелые жемчужные серьги и еще одно колечко - коронованное рубиновое сердце в тонко прочеканенных руках-оправе. - Что скажешь?  
\- От них уши болят, - Франсуа помотал головой, свыкаясь с грузиками, оттягивающими мочки. – Длинные, слишком легко сорвать в драке или вытащить ночью, ибо сплю я, как убитый. Но они красивые, да-а... Кольцо слишком роскошно для меня... Отберут. Либо придется тщательно его прятать и доставать только по большим праздникам, - актер потянулся снять рубиновый перстень, грустно подумав о том, сколько изысканно носить на руке символ чужого плененного сердца.  
\- Говори всем, что это перламутр и граненое богемское стекло, - хмыкнул архиепископ, - можно думать, в балагане хорошо разбираются в ювелирном деле. Смотри, - он повернул снятый Франсуа перстень так, чтобы можно было разглядеть гравировку внутри. - Читай, что написано. «Большего дать не могу».  
\- Случается, разбираются куда похлеще королевских ювелиров... - Франсуа прищурился, разглядывая вязь мелких букв на золотом ободке. Удивленно хмыкнул, осознав смысл девиза. - Месье Роже, я не могу взять такую ценную вещь. Меня остатки совести замучают.  
\- Да ну? Настоящей совести? Надо же, - де Лансальяк одел перстень обратно на палец Франсуа. - Что за зловредный мальчишка. Наверное, пора тебя выпороть за все хорошее, что я от тебя получил за свою доброту.  
\- Да пожалуйста! - с совершенно пренебрежительным видом Франсуа наклонился, подняв с пола длинный шелковый пояс от халата преосвященного и сложив его вдвое. - Вам помочь или сами справитесь?  
Кольцо с рубиновым сердцем на среднем пальце его левой руки сияло, разбрасывая огненные искорки - словно слишком долго томилось в шкатулке и теперь радовалось, обретя нового владельца и вновь ощутив тепло человеческой кожи.  
\- Самобичевание? Как интересно... Только не этим, - его эминенция вытянул из пальцев Франсуа пояс, - чем-то посерьезнее, а вот привязать твои шкодливые ручонки к кровати - вполне сгодится.  
\- Это жестко и несправедливо, - выражение лица Франсуа свидетельствовало о том, что он совершенно не воспринимает очередную затею покровителя всерьез. И с готовностью потакает ей - вытянувшись ничком на постели, положив ладони на резные завитки изголовья, оглянувшись через плечо и откровенно смеясь. - Впрочем, я уже понял, что ждать от вас справедливости совершенно бесполезно!  
\- Вместо того, чтобы пререкаться, ты уже сам молча ложишься, как надо – все-таки мне удалось научить тебя кое-чему полезному, - вопреки ожиданиям Франсуа, преосвященный приложился к его заднице не поясом, а раскрытой ладонью, да так, что звон пошел.  
\- Я несправедлив, а потому снисходителен, - наставительно пояснял де Лансальяк в промежутках между шлепками, - был бы я справедлив, как тебе того хочется, я бы воспользовался розгами или хлыстом.  
\- За что-о? - Франсуа вертелся, невесть отчего хохоча, пытаясь избежать ударов - хлестких, но не причинявших особой боли и не доставлявших унижения. - Ай, ну розгами-то - за что?! Ну что я на этот раз сделал? Ай, ну признайтесь честно - это коварная месть за что-нибудь?! Месье Роже, ну хватит, ну больно же! - он попытался вскинуться и заработал довольно-таки могучий шлепок по филейной части, швырнувший его обратно на постель и напомнивший, что монсеньор, несмотря на преклонные годы и постоянные жалобы, вполне способен сделать из Франсуа отбивную - в прямом и переносном смысле.  
\- Боже мой, - скорбно промолвил де Лансальяк, отвешивая очередной шлепок, - его наказывают, а он гогочет, как рождественский гусь... Я еще должен помнить все твои прегрешения, беспутное дитя мое? Ну-ка, кайся, что скверного ты совершил?  
\- Достаточно и того, что я просто живууу... - окончательно обессилев от смеха, Франсуа растекся по покрывалу, вздрагивая в такт шлепкам и скорбно пожаловавшись: - Я так не могу сосредоточиться на своих грехах! Да не делал я сегодня ровным счетом ничего, ай! Даже к господину прокурору не домогался, несмотря на романтичность обстановки и неоднократную возможность! Ай-ай-ай, ну нельзя же так по живому!  
\- Еретик нераскаянный, - шумно вздохнул над ним монсеньор Тулузский, - пренебрегающий возможностью добровольно признать свои грехи! Горе тебе, Вавилон. Даю тебе последний шанс, сынок, а то перестану. Что скверного ты свершил - или относительно чего имел помыслы, а если да, то какие?  
\- Даже о ваших пирожных не помышлял! - честно заблажил Франсуа. - И об алмазах с бриллиантами тоже! Не имел гнева на вас за то, что вы мне давеча по морде треснули, и на месье прокурора - за требовательность его непомерную, за воображение его, которое не по разуму, и за то, что он так бездарно продавал меня в рабство!  
\- Упорствует, - горестно сообщил Лансальяк потолку, перекатывая Франсуа на спину и забирая в кулак его член, полувозбожденный от веселой возни по широкому ложу. - Придется ужесточить меры.  
\- Ай, ну ничего же не было! - Франсуа вскинулся на вытянутых руках, не пытаясь вырваться, но двигаясь в такт рукоблудствующим движениям архипастырского кулака. - Что ж вы из меня жилы тянете, я же чист, аки голубь или небесная лилия! Вот вам крест, не желал ни ближнего своего, ни дальнего, ни сокровищ земных или небесных, разве что исключительно душеспасительных бесед с отцом Антуаном, ну так это простительно!  
Тут не выдержал уже Лансальяк и с хохотом сгреб его в охапку, встряхнул, как деревце, с которого должны посыпаться спелые плоды:  
\- Ах ты, плут...  
\- Только кости не ломать, мы так не договаривались! - жалобно возопил Франсуа, борясь с ощущением того, что его голова от эдакого потрясения сейчас вот-вот слетит с плеч и укатится под кровать. - И не плутовал я вовсе, зря вы так, ваше преосвященство, я всю правду сказал, как на исповеди... ну, почти как на исповеди!..  
Улыбка вдруг поблекла на губах Лансальяка, железная хватка ослабла.  
\- Ч-черт... - он прижал руку к сердцу. - Капли, Франсуа, быстро...  
\- А? - после мгновения растерянности Франсуа резвой белочкой сиганул с кровати. едва не подвернув ногу и бросившись к тяжелому ларцу с лекарственными снадобьями преосвященного. Он уже неплохо выучил и запомнил, в каком флаконе что содержится, какой из порошков нужно разбавлять вином, а какой из загадочных декоктов - тщательно отсчитывать по каплям. Но сейчас тщательно притертая пробка никак не хотела откручиваться. Франсуа едва ноготь не сломал, вытаскивая ее из узкого горлышка, капли падали мимо позолоченной ложечки, месье де Лансальяк хрипел, задыхаясь - и непрошенной вползла мысль о том, как бы не оказаться крайним за все. Мол, монсеньор испустил дух на одном из своих порочных ангелочков, сердце не выдержало резвых игрищ...  
Однако монсеньора Господь наградил недюжинным здоровьем, и хоть де Лансальяк бездарно транжирил его дар многие годы, кое-что в запасе еще оставалось. Наглотавшись снадобья, он откинулся на подушки, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
\- Это я во всем виноват, - удрученно заявил Франсуа, подбирая с пола рубашку и влезая в нее, присаживаясь рядом и без надобности лишний раз поправляя сложенные горкой за спиной преосвященного подушки. Вслушиваясь в чужое дыхание, клокочущее и неровное, убеждая себя, что все будет в порядке. В конце концов, он вроде бы разгадал привычку монсеньора де Лансальяка время от времени прикидываться более хворым, чем тот есть на самом деле. - Месье Роже, - осторожно заикнулся он, - может, хватит на сегодня?.. Вам вредно волноваться, и вообще...  
\- Может, и хватит, - архиепископ недовольно посопел, явно раздраженный своим нездоровьем. - Ладно. Надевай штаны и беги к своим жеребцам, а мне кликни камердинера. Встретишь отца Антуана – передай ему, что сегодня в его услугах я не нуждаюсь. Пусть лучше присмотрит за тобой.  
\- Я вообще-то намеревался остаться на ночь с вами, но раз вы меня прогоняете... - состроил обиженную гримаску Франсуа.  
На самом деле ему совсем не хотелось всю ночь ворочаться на узкой софе, прислушиваясь к неровному дыханию страждущего патрона и нервничая. Он оделся, привычно стукнул в дверь, предупреждая бдевшего снаружи ливрейного о своем уходе - и не менее привычно коснулся перед уходом губами руки де Лансальяка. Не гладкости архиепископского перстня, но живой плоти, выказывая свою признательность и благодарность. Преподобный рассеянно потрепал его по кудряшкам – «иди, иди...» - и Франсуа ушел, унося с собой драгоценные подарки нынешнего вечера. Сообразив, что его выставили из апартаментов его эминенции довольно рано – он сейчас и впрямь может наведаться к Шарлю. Похвастаться обновками, например. Перстень-сердечко сиял, радуя глаз – маленькая огненная искорка в золотой оправе.  
Отсутствовавший целый день д'Арнье с удобствами расположился в глубоком кресле, водрузив длинные ноги на пуфик и рассеянно перелистывая страницы толстенного фолианта. Явление Франсуа он встретил благосклонным кивком, заметив:  
\- Мне сказали, ты у монсеньора. Я полагал, он отпустит тебя только к утру. Надеюсь, его светлости не стало дурно – а если стало, ты сообразил послать за лекарем?  
\- Ему и впрямь нехорошо, но звать лекаря он наотрез отказался, - Франсуа со смешанным чувством взирал на своего друга-наставника-любовника, не понимая: вроде все как прежде, все хорошо, но воздух между ними словно подернулся мельчайшей завесой ледяных кристаллов, едва слышно позванивающих и зловеще похрустывающих. – Месье Роже выпили полстакана своего зелья и велели кликнуть слугу. Кажется, он сегодня перестарался. Велел мне быть сверху, - Франсуа всем видом изобразил несказанное удивление. – Сунул мне пригоршню стекляшек и выставил. По-моему, он все больше переоценивает свои силы. Как бы это скверно не кончилось, - в голосе молодого человека невольно прозвучала искренняя забота о покровителе. – Может, ты с ним побеседуешь? К тебе он точно прислушается!  
Шарль свободной от книги рукой поймал Франсуа за запястье.  
\- Вы именуете настоящие драгоценности стекляшками, месье Моран? Вы или донельзя избалованы, то ли неразборчивы.  
\- Я необразован, - честно признал Франсуа. - Но догадываюсь: эти штучки наверняка потянут больше, чем мой годовой заработок и я сам, вместе с душой и потрохами. У преподобного случился приступ щедрости, - он повернул кисть, чтобы рубиновое сердечко сверкнуло поярче. Вскинул подбородок, горделиво повел головой из стороны в сторону, заставляя каплевидные жемчужины раскачиваться и поблескивать. – Тебе нравится?  
Шарль скупо усмехнулся - с таким бесхитростным тщеславием Франсуа демонстрировал ему дареные украшения. Жаль, сейчас он не может себе позволить тратить такие суммы на безделушки для любимого - и лишен возможности созерцать это выражение искренней радости на лице актера.  
\- Нравится. У монсеньора всегда был хороший вкус. Теперь я буду таскать тебя за уши вдвое чаще.  
\- Ты чем-то огорчен? – Франсуа бесцеремонно столкнул ступни д'Арнье с пуфика и сам уселся на него. Положив голову на колени Шарлю, обнимая его ноги и пристально глядя снизу вверх. Решив, что лучше идти напролом, чем блуждать в темном лесу догадок и предположений. – Из-за меня? Скажи, что я делаю не так? Тебя задело, что я был с Ла Карвалем ночью и ушел с ним днем? Но… - Франсуа осекся, вспомнив, что прокурор настоятельно требовал от него не распускать язык, - но это было нужно для дела! Ты же сам говорил, надо войти в доверие к этому столичному хлыщу, надо быть в курсе, что ему удастся узнать, вот я и…  
\- Не возводи на себя напраслину, Франсуа, - Шарль запустил пальцы в волосы актера, нежно перебирая вьющиеся локоны. – Я не в чем тебя не обвиняю, напротив, нахожу твои действия весьма предусмотрительными. Что касается твоих дружеских взаимоотношений с месье Ла Карвалем… - д'Арнье помолчал, подбирая нужные слова: - Ты взрослый человек. Думаю, тебе необходимо изведать и такую сторону жизни. Ла Карваль может многому тебя научить, о многом рассказать – о том, что неизвестно мне в силу моего сана и довольно замкнутого образа жизни. К тому же знакомство со столичным прокурором может оказаться весьма и весьма полезным в будущем.  
\- Кстати, вы ужасно похожи, ты и Ла Карваль, - заметил успокоенный Франсуа. Д'Арнье не держал на него обиды, просто таков уж характер Шарля. – Как отражения в кривом зеркале... Я ужасно устал сегодня, - он зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. - Пойдем спать?  
\- Как благовоспитанные молодые люди – то есть умывшись и помолившись, но отнюдь не предаваясь порочным забавам, - д'Арнье заложил прочитанное место в книге расшитой закладкой. – О, а еще я хочу посмотреть на тебя в ночной сорочке и колпаке.  
Франсуа с готовностью запрыгнул в его постель, обеими ногами спихнув атласное покрывало на пол и отправив следом за ним свои туфли:  
\- Как скажешь! Молиться я сегодня уже молился, даже исповедовался в совершенных грехах лично его преосвященству, мыться холодной водой неохота, колпак… - актер вытряхнул из наволочки ближайшую маленькую подушку, свернул ткань кульком и нацепил себе на голову, безмятежно осведомившись: - Сойдет?  
\- Хорошо, хоть не подштанники на голову напялил, - Шарль сдернул наволочку с взъерошенных каштановых кудрей. Стянул с Франсуа камзольчик, застегнутый через пуговицу, жилет и рубашку, быстро управился с застежкой на кюлотах - Франсуа понятливо приподнялся, позволяя стянуть их с себя вместе с исподним и чулками. - Полезай под одеяло, я сейчас.  
Вместо того, чтобы выполнить просьбу, Франсуа уселся посредине постели, сбив одеяла в горку, обхватив ноги руками и с насмешливым восхищением глядя на разоблачающегося д'Арнье.  
Скинув одежду и лишив Франсуа маленького спектакля, Шарль улегся, потянув на себя одеяло вместе с Франсуа.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Э? - несколько мгновений месье Моран сидел, обалдело хлопая глазами. Осторожно потыкал вытянувшийся рядом продолговатый холмик ногой. – Шарль, с тобой все в порядке? У тебя, случаем, не приключилось разлития черной желчи, бледной немочи, общего расслабления или еще какой ужасной хвори? - актер осторожно приподнял край одеяла, заглянув под него. - Я вообще-то здесь, а ты куда-то спрятался.  
\- Я тут, рядом, - д'Арнье перевернулся набок, подпер кулаком щеку. - Лежу. Ты разочарован? Что, я должен неистово на тебя наброситься и вдохновенно иметь до самого утра?  
\- В общем-то я рассчитывал на что-то подобное, - удрученно признался Франсуа. - Нет, я понимаю, что даже самая кипучая страсть порой требует отдохновения. Но поневоле я начинаю думать о том, что ты размышляешь о ком-то другом, а я отвлекаю тебя от этих приятных мечтаний. Знаешь, сегодня у преподобного меня чуть не вывернуло наизнанку – и справиться мне помогли мысли о тебе. Я так мечтал о тебе, а ты поворачиваешься спиной и укладываешься спать. Добро пожаловать в семейную жизнь, Франсуа, - он невесело хихикнул.  
\- Две трети сказанного - клевета, - опроверг жалобы актера Шарль, - начиная с того, что ты разговариваешь отнюдь не с моим затылком... Франсуа, не обижайся, прошу тебя. Может, я просто снова не объяснился толком? Мне хорошо вот так рядышком полежать с тобой. Чувствовать, как ты сопишь под боком, как возишься....  
\- Собачку заведи, она по ночам будет ничуть не хуже сопеть и возиться под боком! Еще топтаться по тебе лапами и тыкаться посреди ночи холодным носом в физиономию, - беззлобно проворчал Франсуа, нехотя укладываясь рядом. Подумав о том, что с месяц назад воспринял бы подобные слова как повод обидеться и устроить крупную ссору. - Ты на меня удивительно действуешь. Я становлюсь такой сговорчивый и покладистый, самому поразительно, - он поймал руку Шарля за запястье, притянул к себе, прижавшись спиной к груди д’Арнье. – Я ничуть не обижаюсь. Хорошо, пусть все будет так, как тебе угодно. Буду просто лежать, не стану до тебя домогаться. Если тебе уж так это нравиться, могу похрапеть ночью тебе в ухо.  
Шарль хотел было сказать, каким одиноким он чувствует себя оттого, что не смеет требовать себе Франсуа Морана в единоличное и безраздельное владение, но прикусил язык:  
\- Храпеть не надо. Домогаться, так и быть, можно…  
\- Знаешь, дорогой, у меня голова болит! И живот пучит! И что-то не хочется предаваться радостям любви! - отомстил Франсуа, в точности передразнивая интонации не в меру капризной и сварливой супруги. - Спасибо за милостивое дозволение, но я, так и быть, лучше посплю! - он демонстративно закутался в одеяло. Из плотного кокона до Шарля донесся игривый смешок.  
\- Добро пожаловать в супружескую жизнь, Шарль, - ехидно передразнил д'Арнье недавнюю реплику Франсуа. - Надеюсь, следующим шагом на этой скользкой дорожке не станут месячные и «С кем ты опять пропил жалованье, горе мое?!»  
Франсуа приглушенно заржал, немедля высунувшись из своего укрытия и сварливо осведомившись:  
\- Куда девал выручку, Божье наказание?! За квартиру не плачено, за дрова не плачено, в лавку долги не отданы, а ты!.. ты опять пьян в лежку! Да к тому же полное ничтожество в постели! Все, я ухожу! Сегодня же! Сейчас!..  
\- Повешусь, а потом уйду ночевать к матушке! - подсказал Шарль с опытным видом мужчины, имеющего сорокалетний брачный стаж. - Нееет, все-таки в целибате есть своя прелесть...  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь в женщинах, - пренебрежительно отмахнулся Франсуа. - Вот и живи со своей Прекрасной Целибат в полном согласии и взаимности. И не приставай ко мне!  
\- О, эта женская логика, - покивал Шарль. - Сначала «почему ты ко мне не пристаешь?», затем «пошел вон, похотливая скотина, мне противны твои грязные лапы!», а в разгар действа: «Не пора ли перекрывать крышу?»  
\- Не пора ли побелить потолок? - в задумчивости протянул Франсуа и сердито вскинулся: - Хочешь сказать, я веду себя, как девушка? Ну спасибо! На себя посмотри!  
\- Я растлен благами цивилизации, - философски согласился д'Арнье, подгребая актера к себе под бок и придавливая для надежности закинутым на бедра Франсуа коленом.  
\- Тогда чем ты занимаешься всю ночь напролет, хотелось бы знать, коли блюдешь свое драгоценное целомудрие, не общаешься с недостойными людьми и не шляешься по городу днями и ночами? - Франсуа попытался высвободиться, но запутался в одеяле и собственных ногах.  
\- Предаюсь благочестивым раздумьям, приличным моему сану, - чопорно отозвался Шарль. Ушки Франсуа были в соблазнительно-опасной близости, жемчуг завлекательно мерцал, и Шарль помедлил, как лакомка при виде пирожного, приготовленного по новому рецепту, прежде чем мягко, губами, прикусить нежную мочку.  
\- Ух ты! - фальшиво изумился Франсуа. - Я бы не смог целую ночь благочестиво размышлять... впрочем, меня и на четверть часа благочестивых размышлений не хватило бы. Ой... - он замер, затаив дыхание, когда губы Шарля сомкнулись на его ушке, чуть стиснув мягкую плоть и золотое крепление сережки, сдавливая и посасывая, точно к нему угодило редкостное лакомство, чей вкус еще только предстояло распробовать. - Ой... - тихо и зачарованно повторил он, жмурясь от удовольствия и запрокидывая голову назад.  
\- Ммм... - выразительно простонал д'Арнье, щекоча теплую живую раковинку языком.- По-моему, тебе сегодня сделали изумительный подарок.  
Он наклонился ниже, осторожно и чувственно покусывая шею и плечи Франсуа.  
\- Я его заслужил. Кто бы еще решился повторить такое... - пробормотал Франсуа, млея и мгновенно вспыхивая под мелкими, едва ощутимыми, но исполненными невысказанного желания поцелуями. - Ой, Шааарль... Как у тебя так получается: даже то, что запрещено, кажется в твоем присутствии вполне допустимым и разрешимым? Просто милой шалостью... забавой, в которой нет ничего недопустимого. Хотел бы я тоже так уметь... ой... - он поднял руку, зарываясь пальцами в медное золото волос склоненной головы Шарля.  
\- А что мы такого делаем? - удивился д'Арнье, сплетая свои пальцы с его, и продолжая целовать Франсуа. - Не обмазываемся медом, не творим греха прямо на перилах балкона, не сечем друг друга розгами, не привязываем к спинке кровати...  
\- Мы делаем то, что запрещено по сути своей. Спим друг с другом, да еще получаем от этого удовольствие, - Франсуа ловко перекатился на живот, опираясь на локти, продолжая удерживать руку Шарля. Прижимаясь губами к его ладони, и тягуче выгибая узкую ладную спинку, требуя все новых и новых поцелуев и ласк. Казалось, он может заниматься подобными играми всю ночь напролет, до самого утра, чтобы угомониться только с первыми солнечными лучами. - Все прочие забавы есть лишь ступеньки вниз в этой бесконечной лестнице, но я отчего-то ни о чем не жалею...  
\- Я счастлив, что не вызвал у тебя страх и отвращение к такой любви, - искренне промолвил Шарль. – Я помню, как ты боялся – и дерзил, стараясь доказать всему свету и мне, что тебе ничуть не страшно. Помню твои слезы. Твою радость. Твое счастье.  
\- Только сейчас я понимаю, как мне повезло, что моим наставником стал ты, - Франсуа оглянулся через плечо, метнул хитрый карий взгляд сквозь каштановые с рыжей искрой прядки. - Мне по-прежнему больно, когда ты это делаешь, но эта боль неизбежна... и еще я люблю тебя, и это так удивительно. А Ла Карваль потерял своего любимого, и тоскует по нему, но никогда в этом не признается, даже если его будут жечь огнем на костре. Ты и я можем переспать с ним, но это… это будет не более, чем запретная и острая игра, а ему хочется, чтобы его снова полюбили – и он мог полюбить в ответ…  
\- Сочувствую его утрате. С ним хорошо, - признал д'Арнье. – Кантен - он умелый, изобретательный, нежный и страстный. Даже жаль, что я не испытываю к нему ничего, кроме взаимного удовольствия и благодарности. Даже если он желает любви – сам посуди, Франсуа, это ведь не та вещь, на которую можно указать в лавке пальцем и попросить завернуть два фунта?  
\- Зато она может сама собой прорасти из того, что ты назвал: из удовольствия и нежности, из восхищения и чувства опасности, которое его сопровождает... Знаешь, когда он касается меня, - Франсуа помолчал, следя за прихотливой игрой тусклых искорок в глубинах рубинового сердечка, выговорив быстро и глухо: - Когда он касается меня, я падаю в бездонную пропасть. Мне кажется, скажи он в этот миг: «Пойдем со мной», я даже лишних вопросов не стану задавать. Не просто пойду - бегом побегу, бросив имущество и позабыв обо всем... Я не понимаю, что со мной творится. Я люблю тебя, я это точно знаю. Хоть и не смогу ответить: что я вкладываю в это слово, что зову своей любовью, почему именно тебя... М-да, тебя я люблю, а его - желаю, вот, наверное, в чем разница.  
Шарль немного помолчал, вкрадчиво поглаживая спину Франсуа и надеясь, что на его лице не слишком явно отразились обуревающие его чувства.  
\- Когда месье прокурор вздумает вернуться в Париж, я расстанусь с ним без сожалений, - промолвил он, наконец.  
\- Врешь, - припечатал Франсуа. - Еще как будешь сожалеть, да только никому ни слова не скажешь. И я не скажу, но сожалеть буду. Целый день, с утра до вечера. Может, еще и ночь. А потом напишу сонет о черной пантере, и успокоюсь.  
\- Я спал с ним в порядке благотворительности, - пожал плечами д'Арнье, искренне веря в этот момент в свои слова, - и да, пожалуй, я солгал. Мне будет жаль лишиться его общества – но в виде далекого воспоминания и памятного сувенира месье Ла Карваль куда приятнее, чем в качестве постоянного любовника. Этот человек подобен неприятности, так и ищущей, где бы ей случиться.  
\- Благотворительность, - едва ли не по слогам со вкусом выговорил Франсуа. После чего громко и гнусно заржал, ткнувшись головой в скрещенные руки, передергиваясь гибким, легким телом, и от восторга молотя ногами по сбившемуся одеялу. - Вот как это теперь называется! Шарль, я тебя не просто люблю, я тебя обожаю, ты все одним словом умудряешься перевернуть с ног на голову! Сувенирчик ему! Памятное подношение, экс-вота в человеческий рост! ой, не могу!..  
\- Ехидна, - нежно сказал Шарль, снова кусая его за ухо. - А я тебя люблю, ты, ядовитое маленькое чудовище.  
\- Ехидна была женщиной, а я ею вроде как не являюсь! - развлекался Франсуа, прочитавший невесть где и когда три с половиной греческих мифа, и безбожно путавший то немногое, что ему удалось запомнить. - Как ты умудряешься любить чудовище, поделись опытом? Не вздумай откусить мой жемчуг, он мне дорогой ценой достался!  
\- Тогда я покусаю тебя за что-нибудь подешевле, - легко уступил д'Арнье, - не за приобретенное, а за дарованное матерью - природой.  
Франсуа выразил сомнения. Франсуа выразил одобрение. А потом он снова вскрикивал, стонал и извивался в объятиях любовника, и ход времени замедлялся, и бесконечность задергивала полог над их постелью...

 

Новый день начался со ставшей уже привычной встречи в Цветочном зале. Монсеньор нынешним утром, хоть и улыбался добродушно, выглядел нездоровым, предпочтя сразу же устроиться в обширном кресле. Ла Карваль пребывал не в духе, мрачно буркнув приветствие и сразу же отойдя к одному из высоких окон. Франсуа, к своему удивлению и разочарованию, выяснил, что после вчерашних постельных развлечений ему отчего-то не удается, как прежде, изогнуться и застыть в требуемой напряженной позе на фальшивом «алтаре». Он выразительно закатывал глаза, вертелся и кряхтел, пока мэтр Эшавель в понятном раздражении не прикрикнул на него, потребовав сохранять неподвижность. Актер послушно замер, шепотом костеря жизнь, изящное искусство, живопись, покровителя, а заодно и Ла Карваля – по мнению Франсуа, тот слишком уж кровожадно замахивался на единственную драгоценность месье Морана. Должно быть, злился из-за того, что минувшую ночь месье прокурору пришлось провести в одиночестве. Сегодня исполнителям ролей древних богов принесли их атрибуты - выглядевшие и сверкавшие почти как настоящие, и Франсуа до чрезвычайности беспокоила острая кромка позолоченного серпа, маячившая поблизости от его плоти.  
Шарлю было проще - приобнимать Франсуа с выражением мрачной задумчивости на лице было делом плевым, тем более, что мысли, бродившие у него в голове, и впрямь не отличались оптимизмом. Ему не давала покоя их вчерашняя беседа о Ла Карвале. Сейчас, глядя в черные раздраженные очи прокурора, отец д'Арнье не решился бы повторить свои небрежно брошенные слова о благотворительности.  
Несмотря на требование художника, охваченный дурным настроением Ла Карваль раздеваться не стал, глухо рыкнув, что «еще одно слово – и ноги его здесь не будет». Однако вскоре он пожалел о своем решении – от солнечных лучей в зале стало тепло. Под своим наглухо застегнутым камзолом прокурор ощущал себя драконом, закованным в броню и потихоньку запекаемым заживо.  
Ла Карваля весьма заинтересовал врученный ему серп: не подделка и не перекованный обыденный предмет крестьянского обихода, но тяжелое, внушительное оружие, покрытое тонким слоем золота. Весьма подходящее для того, чтобы нанести удары, коими были чуть не отделены от тел головы Терезы Люсьен, Полетт Лану и Амалии Лану.  
\- Прекрасная игрушка, - небрежно заметил он, поигрывая изогнутым узким лезвием. – У какого антиквара вы его приобрели, мэтр?  
\- Аккуратнее, месье прокурор! – не выдержал Франсуа, когда сверкающее полулунное лезвие в очередной раз блеснуло в опасной близости от его тела, обдав едва заметным ветерком. – Мне эта штуковина еще дорога! Месье Роже, ну скажите хоть вы ему – пусть не изображает из себя пейзанина на сенокосе!  
\- В самом деле, - вступился за любимца монсеньор, - мэтр Ла Карваль, не пугайте так бедного месье Морана. Вы должны его понимать, как мужчина – мужчину.  
Эшавель, поразмыслив, решил ответить на вопрос прокурора:  
\- Помнится, довольно давно, лет двадцать или тридцать тому, крестьяне вспахивали поле в окрестностях города. Плуг вывернул из земли древний клад. В числе прочих вещиц там был и этот серп – и я прикупил его, вдруг пригодится в качестве атрибута… Чуть левее локоть, отец Антуан.  
Ради спокойствия Франсуа прокурор чуть передвинул руку с тяжелым оружием.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, месье, - сквозь зубы холодно процедил он. – Лишу вас этой милой вещицы не я.  
\- И на том спасибо, - раздраженно проворчал Франсуа. - Теперь я знаю, к кому обращаться за мрачными предсказаниями. Вы, месье Ла Карваль, всегда готовы обнадежить ближнего своего и поддержать его в беде. Обещайте, что принесете мне букетик на могилку, желательно из белых лилий!  
\- Франсуа, сиди спокойно, - Шарль чуть надавил растопыренной пятерней на плечо маленького месье Морана.  
\- Я и так сижу, спокойней некуда!  
\- Ты вертишься.  
\- Да не верчусь я!  
\- Господа, это просто невыносимо! – Эшавель воткнул кисть в кувшин с водой, обтер руки тряпицей в пестрых пятнах краски. – Вы нынче совершенно не расположены к работе.  
\- А чего он!.. – совершенно по-детски вспылил Франсуа.  
\- Месье Моран, - монсеньор изволил шлепнуть ладонью по бархатному подлокотнику кресла. – Извольте вести себя пристойно.  
Уловив в голосе преподобного неприкрытую угрозу, Франсуа вздохнул и смирился со своей участью жертвы. Коротая время позирования в попытках изловить рубиновым перстнем солнечный лучик и нацелить его в глаз недовольно фыркающему «Таранису».  
\- Какая муха вас сегодня укусила, месье Ла Карваль? – осведомился актер, когда работа над картиной была завершена, и они с прокурором покинули гостеприимный архиепископский дворец. На улицах, несмотря на конец сентября, было жарко и душно. Пахло горелым – из-за жары, как жаловались на рынке торговцы из окрестных деревень, загорелись леса за Гаронной и общинные поля. По улицам плыл сизый дым, заставлявший людей чихать и кашлять. Подле общественных фонтанов образовались небольшие столпотворения. Уличные собаки с высунутыми и капающими слюной языками неприкаянно бродили в поисках островков тени. – Надеюсь, это не связано со мной?  
\- Мне не дает покоя кое-что из сказанного преподобным, - неохотно признался Ла Карваль. – Сегодня с утра я нарочно заглянул в Галерею Ангелов – сравнить…  
\- Что именно и с чем вы сравнивали? – оживился заинтригованный Франсуа.  
\- Портреты Амори де Вержьена, Яблочного Ангела. У него, единственного из всей коллекции его преосвященства, крылья написаны в черных тонах, - голос прокурора звучал растерянно и смущенно, будто Ла Карваль прекрасно понимал всю несостоятельность и хрупкость своих домыслов. Однако Франсуа немедля развил его догадку:  
\- Темного ангела проклинал перед смертью покойный Лану. В доме Амалии Лану мне привиделся темный ангел, управлявший поступками убийц. Монсеньор называл Амори своим темным ангелом. Вы что, - актер запнулся о выступавший из мостовой булыжник, зачастив: – Думаете, Амори де Вержьен жив?! Он каким-то образом обманул преосвященного – и тогда, десять лет назад, инсценировал свою смерть и скрылся? А теперь вернулся в Тулузу и снова руководит своими адептами?  
\- Монсеньор всячески уходит от ответов на вопросы, когда и при каких обстоятельствах умер Амори, - подтвердил Ла Карваль. – Что ж, если он не хочет говорить, я узнаю это сам. Муниципалитет следит за рождением и смертью обывателей, кончина столь значительного человека, как граф де Вержьен, не могла пройти незамеченной и незафиксированной. В общем, я отправил секретаря порыться в документах. К вечеру я буду точно знать, где похоронен Амори – и когда он покинул наш мир.  
\- Это поможет вашему расследованию?  
\- Поможет, но… - прокурор остановился, пропуская нарядный маленький экипаж. – Чем больше я размышляю, тем больше понимаю: монсеньор де Лансальяк в любом случае окажется под ударом. Если я найду преступников – значит, его эминенция был недостаточно внимателен к нуждам паствы и пренебрегает надзором за нравственностью подопечных. Если преступников не обнаружат – стало быть, монсеньор Тулузский сам впал в ересь и своими действиями нарочно запутал молодого, но неопытного парижского юриста. В последнем случае дело может обернуться совсем скверно, ибо мне немедленно припомнят все совершенные в Тулузе грешки. Вас, месье Моран, в том числе, - Ла Карваль невесело хмыкнул. – Если же, не приведи Господь, прирежут еще кого-нибудь – мне вменят в вину неспособность вести следствие и лишат должности в Шатле.  
\- Тогда что же нам делать? – опешил Франсуа.  
\- Продолжать начатое и надеяться на лучшее, что же еще, - высокомерно откликнулся молодой прокурор. – Ничего, выкрутимся как-нибудь. Посмотрим, как пойдут ваши дела в балагане под покровительством Фортуны.  
Театр господ Шосселена и Рийоля не шел ни в какое сравнение с прекрасным залом во дворце архиепископа. Здесь не было никаких уютных лож и мягких удобных кресел, только обычные длинные скамейки, изрезанные ножами и шатающиеся. Под ногами на давно немытом полу шуршал мусор. Небольшое гулкое помещение освещали несколько масляных фонарей, рядком выставленных вдоль жестяного желоба рампы – отчего освещенные снизу лица собравшихся на сцене участников труппы казались уродливо вытянутыми книзу и то лишенными глаз, то в их зрачках вспыхивало багровое пламя. Занавес был сшит из нескольких кусков скверно выкрашенного холста и подвязан обычной веревкой. На сцене валялось пустые деревянные ящики и сундуки, на которых расселись актеры.  
Ла Карваль занял место в одном из последних рядов, очень удачно сделав вид, что его здесь вовсе нет. Франсуа прошел между рядами скамеек к сцене, вгляделся – и едва подавил обрадованно-изумленный вскрик. Среди незнакомых ему молодых людей и девиц затесались две личности, встреча с которыми заставила сердце месье Морана биться быстрее. Аккуратная скромница мадемуазель Годен, былая Акта из «Сердца тирана», и вечно взлохмаченный Мари-Раймон, исполнитель роли Британника. Увидев их, Франсуа опешил – что, если бывшие знакомцы сейчас начнут расспрашивать, с какой радости он покинул золотое гнездышко под полой архиепископской сутаны и шатается по дешевым заведениями навроде «Театра Фортуны»?  
Но перемолвиться словом им не удалось – из боковой кулисы вышел и ловко спрыгнул в зал месье Рийоль. Уселся на табурет, поставленный в проходе между скамей, оглядел труппу.  
\- Отчасти мы уже знакомы, но представимся еще раз, - негромко сказал он. – Нашей надеждой и финансовой опорой является месье Шосселен, с которым вы будете подписывать контракты и из рук которого вам предстоит получать жалование. Я – мэтр Рийоль. Ваше персональное проклятие, все запомнили? Теперь вы. Филипп, Мари-Раймон, Николетт, Франсуа, Адель, Зизиль, Арман, Лоретта, Жанно…  
Десять молодых людей и четыре девушки на пустой сцене невольно старались держаться поближе друг к другу, изучающе косясь на будущих партнеров и на мэтра Рийоля. Как почти сразу бросилось в глаза Франсуа, труппу для будущего представления мэтр подобрал, сделав ставку на облик и возраст. Старшему из присутствующих, Филиппу, медлительному блондину крупного сложения, было около тридцати, остальные были куда моложе – и довольно хороши собой. У кого-то, как подметил опытным взглядом месье Моран, уже имелся опыт лицедейства, кого-то взяли исключительно за миловидность.  
\- Наше представление состоится через две недели, - надтреснутый голос распорядителя был слышен не слишком далеко, отчего всем пришлось приблизиться к краю сцены и внимательно вслушиваться. - Некоторым из вас придется заучить свой текст. Кому речей на первый раз не достанется, пусть не надеется смирно отсидеться в уголке. Работать придется всем. Каждый из вас клятвенно заверил меня, что позарез нуждается в деньгах и готов ради этого на многое. Последний шанс передумать - сейчас. Выход вон там. Обещаю, это никак не скажется на вашей репутации. Есть желающие покинуть нас? - он замолчал, выжидательно глядя на пеструю труппу глазами цвета мутной болотной зелени.  
Вопрос прозвучал риторически. Молодые актеры и актрисы, пусть и чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке, отступать не собирались и наперегонки к дверям не бросились, хотя кое-кто нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Нет желающих? – мэтр Рийоль одобрительно кивнул. – Что ж, это радует. Но предупреждаю: в ближайшее время вам предстоит забыть слова «не хочу», «не буду» и «не умею».  
\- А какие выучить: «Дайте мне вот этого, и побольше?» - отважился сострить Мари-Раймон, усевшийся на срезе сцены.  
\- Верный ход мыслей, - кивнул мэтр. – Но я бы предпочел, чтобы вы пока придержали свое остроумие при себе. Итак – вот этого, и побольше. Без возражений и долгих споров. Мы с мэтром Шосселеном позаботимся, чтобы ваши труды были вознаграждены по достоинству, хотя золотых гор и легкой жизни не обещаю. Теперь, дамы и господа, посмотрим, на что вы способны, - он призывно помахал в воздухе пачкой листов. – Разбирайте. Послушаем ваши голоса и чтение.  
На разрозненные листках оказались строфы расиновой «Федры» - против ожиданий Франсуа, уже приготовившегося получить текст навроде «Сердца тирана», только куда худшего качества. Мэтр Рийоль оказался куда более требовательным постановщиком, нежели сам месье Моран – Франсуа гонял своих подчиненных до седьмого пота, этот новичков – до десятого. Досталось всем: Филиппа обозвали Каменным Гостем, Николетт раскритиковали за холодность жестикуляции, Армана – за излишнюю живость и нервность. Самому Франсуа досталось за неистребимый южный говорок, Мари-Раймону – за нечеткость дикции. Часа через три было дозволено сделать небольшой перерыв, не покидая зала. Содержатель театра расщедрился, молодежи с улицы принесли снеди и корзину с бутылками вина. Мэтр Рийоль и его появившийся в зале компаньон, месье Шосселен, отошли в дальний угол зала, и долго о чем-то шептались. Можно было не биться об заклад, обсуждались сидевшие на сцене молодые люди – но как любопытная актерская братия ни настораживала уши, разобрать толком ничего не удалось.  
\- Тебя что, пнули со двора? – Раймон плюхнулся рядом, стукнул стаканом по краю стакана Франсуа. Подошедшая Николетт подобрала юбки, усевшись на скрипнувший сундук, и улыбнулась:  
\- Рада снова вас видеть, месье Моран. Это правильно, что вы ушли оттуда. Нечего вам там было делать.  
\- Ну, не скажи, - хмыкнул Раймон. – Делать там как раз было очень даже есть чего…  
\- Трепло, - Николетт беззлобно дернула болтливого приятеля за ухо и повернулась к Франсуа, одарив его приязненным взглядом темных очей. – Я полагаю, вы напрасно тратили свой талант на покровителя, а Раймон со мной не согласен. Он только и ищет, кому бы продаться подороже, да покупателя на столь подпорченный товар не находится. Знаете, - она надкусила пирожок, слизнула выступившую каплю вишневого варенья, - я надеялась, что вы уйдете оттуда и объявитесь в «Театре Фортуны». Вы ведь слыхали про мэтра Рийоля?..  
\- Что мы должны знать? – немедля заинтересовался Франсуа. – Какой-такой секрет?  
Актриса заговорщицки понизила голос, обоим собеседникам пришлось податься ближе:  
\- Не обращайте внимания на запустение и хлам – здание сняли совсем недавно. Мэтр Рийоль – он… у него есть редкостный талант. Талант наставника, каким немногие могут похвалиться. Можно родиться с умением играть на сцене, но редко встречается дар обучать актеров мастерству. Талант создавать спектакли на новый лад – как хотели сделать вы, Франсуа, только он куда опытнее. Я так давно мечтала попасть именно к мэтру! Несмотря на… - Николетт запнулась, но сумела твердо и решительно закончить фразу: - Несмотря на то, что здешние постановки совсем не отличаются целомудрием и сдержанностью. Но я… думаю, я с этим справлюсь. Главное – мы сможем учиться, учиться у человека, одаренного сами Господом! Хотя вернее будет сказать – благословенного Аполлоном, потому что Господь, как я слышала, не жалует комедиантов, - девушка хихикнула, гордясь своим вольнодумством.  
\- Мадонна вступилась за Тангейзера, - задумчиво напомнил Мари-Раймон. Отобрал у увлекшейся рассказом мадемуазель Годен надкусанный пирожок и слопал сам.  
\- Так то Мадонна! Женщины всегда падки на красавцев с хорошими голосами, - высказался Франсуа. – Николетт, а откуда к нам явилось это сокровище, мэтр Рийоль, вам не довелось узнать?  
\- Года два тому он вместе со своим компаньоном приехал из Италии, - не очень уверенно ответила мадемуазель. – Он имел там большой успех, а теперь решил вернуться на родину.  
\- Значит, нам несказанно и незаслуженно повезло, - подвел итог Раймон. – Надо зубами и когтями держаться за это место, вот что я думаю.  
\- А где вы потеряли Терезу? – вспомнил о расследовании прокурора и о его догадках Франсуа. – Мадемуазель Годен, мне казалось, вы с ней неразлучны.  
\- Мы и были неразлучны, - кивнула Николетт, подставляя свой стакан под горлышко бутылки. – Только после спектакля у вашего патрона Терезе улыбнулась удача. Она познакомилась с одним из гостей и влюбилась по уши. Собралась и укатила к своему дружку – у него поместье где-то под Тулузой. Надеюсь, она счастлива. И надеюсь, что в один прекрасный день Люсьен не свалится мне на голову с раздутым чревом и с длинным перечнем своих несчастий. Перед отъездом она клялась мне писать, но это же Тереза! Наверняка позабыла обещание, как только выехала за ворота.  
«Она не напишет, не приедет и никогда больше не выйдет на сцену. Тереза убита. Ее увезли на уединенный островок и перерезали горло. Нашу Терезу похоронили на окраинном кладбище за счет Церкви и щедрости монсеньора», - Франсуа кивнул в знак того, что слышал, и отсалютовал стаканом:  
\- Пусть ей будет лучше, чем нам.  
\- Пусть ей будет лучше, чем нам, - хором повторили Мари-Раймон и Николетт давнее актерское пожелание.  
\- А с кем именно она водила знакомство? – рискнул спросить Франсуа. Мадемуазель Годен пожала плечами:  
\- Вот не скажу. Обычно у Терезы не было от меня секретов, но тут она стала такой скрытной. Я только знаю, что она подцепила этого поклонника на «Сердце тирана». Говорила, он был восхищен ее игрой.  
Мэтр Рийоль вернулся к сцене, громко похлопал в ладоши, дав знать об окончании перерыва. Возвращения к трагической истории древнегреческой царицы и ее пасынка не последовало. В зал пожаловал новый персонаж: длинный и тощий тип со скрипкой, переливы которой звучали неожиданно чисто и ясно, отзываясь под невысоким потолком с закопченной росписью. Рийоль погнал своих подопечных танцевать, создавая и меняя пары, подыскивая наилучшие сочетания, ставя девушек в пары с девушками, а юношей – с юношами. Оказавшись с паре с представителем своего пола, некоторые неожиданно для себя терялись, не в силах сделать и шагу. Симпатичная Адель вообще закаменела столбом посреди сцены и указующим жестом мэтра была согнана в зал.  
Франсуа достался в пару смазливый темноволосый юнец по имени Арман, похожий на фарфорового пастушка естественным румянцем во всю щеку и с красивым тонким ртом. Двигался он недурно и ловко, но оба пытались вести, отчего постоянно сбивались с такта и наступали друг другу на ноги. Месье Моран шепотом посоветовал ему расслабиться, согласившись изображать даму – и парочка прошла круг ровно, без дерганья, почти безупречно сплетая сложную дорожку шагов. Создавая впечатление, что в танце и впрямь участвуют молодой человек и переодетая пажом девица – вот только Франсуа заметил, что его партнер тщательно избегает соприкосновений, стараясь даже в танце держаться в отдалении. Танцевать Франсуа всегда любил, для него это было занятием легким и естественным, также как и полушепотом поддразнивать партнера и нового знакомца, пока тот довольно резко не крутанул Франсуа в заключительном пируэте, едва не потеряв равновесие и выпустив руку партнера.  
\- Усердие хорошо в меру, - сухо заметил мэтр Рийоль, но все же кивнул.  
Следующая пара, Лоретта и пухленькая брюнетка, откликавшаяся на странноватое прозвище Зизиль, имели опыт подобных танцев - или просто увлеклись игрой, облетев пыльную сцену вихрем развевающихся юбок под дробный топот каблучков и залихватское пение скрипки. Рийоль заставил девушек повторить круг, после чего удовлетворенно кивнул, заявив:  
\- Вы двое, будете парой. Идиллических пастушек из вас явно не выйдет, но посмотрим, на что вы сгодитесь... Что ж, для начала неплохо. Дамы и господа, на сегодня достаточно. Завтра начинаем в то же время и распределяем роли. Всем спасибо, все свободны.  
Франсуа казалось – золотой дурман, владевший им на протяжении последних месяцев, начинает постепенно развеиваться. То, что он устал до подкашивающихся ног и трясущихся рук, было хорошо и правильно. Он давно не уставал так – от работы, от усилий, от ощущения того, что у него наконец что-то получается толком. От осознания того, что он на своем месте.  
Разошлись не сразу. Какое-то время кучка актеров и актрис стояла в грязноватом фойе, шумно делясь впечатлениями и нервно пересмеиваясь. Франсуа без труда сообразил: его новые приятели в глубине души ожидали и опасались худшего, а угодили в опытные руки человека, знающего свое дело. Филипп предложил заглянуть в ближайшую таверну и отметить первый день, но сошлись на том, что все устали и предпочтут разойтись по домам.  
Франсуа прошел с десяток шагов вниз по улице святого Оноре, когда из какого-то узкого грязного переулка выскользнул довольный собой Ла Карваль, удовлетворенно сообщив:  
\- Я отыскал черный ход. Можно приходить и уходить незамеченным.  
\- Есть хочу, просто помираю, - пожаловался Франсуа. – Давайте прогуляемся в кофейню на набережной. Как вам понравилось логово злодеев?  
\- Благообразно, - вынужденно признал Ла Карваль. – Впрочем, наивно было бы предполагать, что у них в центре сцены громоздится жертвенник или кровать на двенадцать персон, где от вас потребовали бы изобразить что-нибудь горячее.  
Облюбованный ими во время вчерашней прогулки уединенный столик в кофейне на берегу Гаронны оказался не занят. Актер и прокурор уселись за символическим ограждением в виде штакетника, оплетенного шпалерными розами, повядшими из-за жары. Франсуа вцепился в поданную ему чашку с горячим шоколадом, обжигаясь, выхлебал половину, и взглянул на Ла Карваля – в карих глазах читался азарт:  
\- Что теперь скажете касательно мэтра Рийоля? Похож он на вашего знакомца?  
\- В момент, когда он раздавал вам указания – удивительно был похож, - задумчиво кивнул Ла Карваль, отломив кусок от пирожка с мясной начинкой и бессмысленно раскрошив его по столу. – Правда, клясться в этом на Библии я бы не стал. Может, они и впрямь никакие не друиды и не люцефериты, а самые обычные поставщики живого товара… Но чутье меня редко подводило. Слишком много совпадений.  
\- Все совпадения шиты белыми нитками, если выяснится, что мэтр Рийоль не имеет никакого отношения к семейству де Вержьен, - Франсуа держал чашку обеими руками, принюхиваясь к сладкому ванильному аромату. – Ведь преподобный уверен, что Гийом Ля Мишлен сейчас выхаркивает легкие в Гаити или в Гвиане. Но зато я встретил знакомых, с которыми мы ставили спектакль для монсеньора, и наткнулся на следы Терезы Люсьен. Мои друзья уверены, что Терезу увез поклонник, с которым барышня Люсьен познакомилась после премьеры во дворце его эминенции.  
\- Их не удивило, что от нее больше не было никаких вестей? – насторожился молодой прокурор.  
\- Нет. Мы же – перекати-поле. Познакомились в Тулузе, разъехались, через год встретились другим составом в Бордо, еще через год добрались на гастроли в Лион, узнав, что кто-то умер, кто-то женился, а кто-то сменил фамилию и амплуа, - объяснил Франсуа. – Что же до мэтра Рийоля, то моя знакомица, мадемуазель Годен, утверждает, якобы он приехал года два из Италии, - он допил шоколад, заказал еще чашку и задумчиво добавил: - Тут такая странная вещь происходит. Вы не поверите, а если даже поверите – не поймете…  
\- Вы опять что-то… увидели? – Ла Карваль нетерпеливо подался вперед. – Что-то ощутили? Расскажите мне, Франсуа!  
\- Обещайте не смеяться, - месье Моран поставил чашку на блюдце, сцепил пальцы перед собой в замок, несколько раз шумно вдохнул и выдохнул, выпалив: - Мэтр Рийоль, кем бы он не был на самом деле, обладает редкостным даром. Понимаете ли, Ла Карваль, в чем дело… Когда у тебя есть талант, сцена и возможность делать то, что ты можешь - тебе больше не нужно ничего другого. Ни милостей Сатаны, ни благосклонности древних богов, ничего. Ты сам - бог. Они все могут катиться на все четыре стороны и идти своей дорогой, потому что у тебя есть своя, своя собственная звезда и искра. Пусть и горящая в столь убогом местечке, как этот балаган, куда мы нанялись. Да, может Рийоль и ставит пасторали с балетами, в финале которых зрители имеют исполнителей, но это не важно... Понимаете - не важно! - он с надеждой заглянул в черные очи Кантена, видимо, не нашел там понимания, удрученно мотнув головой: - Нет, вы не поймете.  
\- Я вовсе не настолько тупой и бесчувственный, каким пытаюсь казаться, - прокурор почувствовал себя несколько уязвленным. – Даже моего разумения достало, чтобы заметить: там, на сцене, вы становитесь другим. Вам недостает подмостков, пусть это даже дешевейший и грязный балаган. Послушайте, месье Моран, - он помедлил, подбирая нужные слова. Франсуа выжидательно смотрел, чуть склонив голову: - Почему бы вам не… ну, не бросить то, чем вы занимаетесь? Недостойно мужчины быть подстилкой, пусть даже на паркете под ногами его преосвященства.  
\- Он не хочет, чтобы я уходил, - коротко объяснил Франсуа. – И я… я не могу. Вы сами знаете, как ему трудно сейчас. Если я уйду, это будет… как бегство с тонущего корабля.  
\- У монсеньора есть отец Антуан д'Арнье и целая свора тех, кто вытащит его из любой сложной ситуации, - возразил Ла Карваль. – Ваше присутствие или отсутствие ничего не изменит, - он протянул руку, на миг накрыв своей ладонью ладонь Франсуа. – Или все дело в деньгах? В той жизни полной чашей, которую он в состоянии вам предложить? Задумайтесь, месье Моран – что станется с вами, если ваш покровитель будет свергнут со своего пьедестала? Никто не поверит в вашу невиновность и непричастность, сразу же отыщутся свидетели - и вы окажетесь за решеткой. По обвинению в непристойном поведении, содомии и черт знает в чем. Может, в систематических кражах у вашего покровителя.  
\- Не пугайте, мне и так страшно, - Франсуа ткнулся локтями в поползшую грязноватую скатерть, запустил пальцы в растрепанные после танцев волосы, ероша прядки. Размышляя над тем, как на самом деле следует понимать горячую речь прокурора и каков истинный смысл его слов. Не может ведь быть такого, чтобы Ла Карваль всерьез предлагал ему оставить монсеньора и Тулузу, перебравшись в Париж? Далекая, холодная, величественная столица. Кто он там будет – актер с провинциальной сцены, один из десятков тысяч, гоняющихся за золотым призраком славы? – Прежде у меня хотя бы оставалась надежда, что все как-нибудь разрешится, что вы окажетесь умнее и сообразительнее всех, и выведете преступников на чистую воду.  
\- Выведу, - с апломбом заявил Ла Карваль. – А вы мне в этом поможете. Даже против своей воли. Не кукситесь, Франсуа. Каков бы ни был исход этого дела, обещаю, я позабочусь о вас.  
Франсуа в ответ скептически вскинул бровь, мол, чего стоят ваши обещания?

 

Адель на репетицию не пришла, прислав с уличным мальчишкой коряво нацарапанную записочку о том, что лучше поищет другое место. Мэтр Рийоль порвал записку в мелкие клочки, скептически пожав плечами и спросив, не желает ли кто последовать примеру. Желающих не сыскалось.  
Раздали листки с пьесой, переписанные довольно скверным и кое-где совершенно нечитаемым почерком. Месье Шосселен и его коллега по цеху решили ставить «Федру» - сокращенную неведомым умельцем по сравнению с изначальным творением Расина почти втрое и превратившуюся из просто трагедии в драму с ведрами поддельной крови. Франсуа подумалось, что он справился бы с перепиской прославленной и ставшей классической пьесы куда лучше, только кто ж ему доверит… Репетировали до полного изнеможения, меняясь ролями, читая отрывки, задыхаясь от пыли – месье Шосселен нанял уборщиков, начавших приводить театральный зал в пристойный вид. Мельком Франсуа видел развалившегося на задних скамейках Ла Карваля – решив, что прокурор отчаянно скучает. Взмокший Раймон злобно прошипел на ухо Франсуа, что испытывает сильнейшее желание выхватить у Рийоля его наказующую тросточку с серебряным шариком набалдашника да переломить ее с размаху об колено – и послушать, что молвит в ответ мастер театральных дел.  
\- Уймись, - посоветовал ему во время краткого перерыва Франсуа. Они сидели прямо на голых и грязных досках сцены, девушки и парни, мокрые и вымотанные. Франсуа и сам выглядел не лучшим образом, но происходящее доставляло ему несомненную внутреннюю радость, бурлящую в крови и сознании осенним пузырящимся вином. – У тебя такой вид, будто ты сейчас бросишься в драку. Он же нарочно это делает, как ты не понимаешь. Выводит нас из себя. Проверяет, кто сломается. Роли еще не распределялись. Взбесишься – и достанется тебе третий конь в колеснице Ипполита.  
Раймону сунули в руки оловянный кувшин с водой, и он жадно присосался к горлышку, обрызгавшись.  
\- Встаем, встаем! – захлопал в ладоши мэтр Рийоль. – Подходим ближе, не стесняемся. С дамами все ясно. Зизиль – царица, Николетт – Ариция. В сторону, мадемуазель, в сторону, - он ткнул в обрадованных девиц своей палочкой. Хмуро обозрел молодых людей, выбирая жертву: - Филипп, за неимением лучшего - Тесей. Речи урежем, будешь с важным видом протирать трон задницей, сойдешь за царя, - он продолжил перечисление имен и персонажей. Вскоре нераспределенными остались три ведущие роли: Ипполит; Терамен, под пером неведомого переписчика преобразившийся из почтенного старца в сотоварищи царевича, и Аркас, сын Федры.  
Мэтр размышлял, труппа нервничала, перешептываясь и строя предположения. Никогда не терявший бодрости духа Жанно предлагал всем желающим заключить пари: кого вытолкнут на съедение публике в главной роли.  
\- Арман – Ипполит. Франсуа – Терамен. Мари-Раймон – Аркас, - наконец принял решение мэтр Рийоль. Франсуа прикусил язык, подавив досадливое восклицание – и услышав рядом раздраженное проклятие. И месье Моран, и Раймон не без оснований полагали себя более достойными главной роли, нежели тихоня Арман, единственным достоинством которого была хрупкая, почти фарфоровая красота. Древний грек Ипполит, по мнению Франсуа, был парнем весьма решительным и боевитым, а тут что – бледная моль какая-то, пусть и смазливая!  
В дальнем конце зала обозначилось шевеление, откинулась занавеска. Кто-то вошел, уверенно прошагав через зал и усевшись на скамейке в середине. Месье Шосселен и мэтр Рийоль немедля сорвались со своих мест, устремившись к новопришедшему. Уже стоя в проходе, мэтр оглянулся, распорядившись:  
\- Открываем акт первый, сцену третью, зубрим, готовимся читать по ролям.  
Он и его компаньон зашушукались с визитером. Со сцены были видны только силуэты, а слов вообще было не разобрать.  
\- Кто там пожаловал, как думаете? – Франсуа прищурился в темный зал. – Кто-нибудь из ценителей изящных искусств или знакомый наших хозяев? Заметили, как они к нему припустили?  
\- Сдается мне, это господин, который заказывает музыку, под которую мы пляшем, - откликнулся тоненький большеглазый балагур Жанно. – Я его толком не разглядел – ни вчера, ни сегодня.  
\- Он вчера тоже приходил? – удивился Франсуа. – Когда? Я не заметил.  
\- Во время танцев стоял в правой кулисе, - договорить Жанно не успел. Вернулся мэтр Рийоль и разогнал всех по местам.  
Пробная отчитка прошла скверно: никто из будущих действующих лиц толком не представлял, где стоять и куда идти, несвоевременно поданные реплики путались местами и интонациями. Мэтр Рийоль, вопреки ожиданиям Франсуа, не разгневался на бестолковость актеров, но преисполнился удивительного терпения и спокойствия. Невозмутимо и ровно разъясняя, кому где стоять и в какое мгновение выходить на подмостки, куда и с каким выражением лица смотреть, как говорить и каким жестом сопровождать всякую из произнесенных строф. К пятому или шестому повтору актеры перестали сталкиваться, а голосок Зизиль зазвучал в требуемом трагическом регистре.  
\- Вы еще не безнадежны, - неохотно признал мэтр Рийоль. – К завтрашнему дню попрошу всех назубок разучить свои слова. Все свободны, кроме… - он сделал паузу, размеренно похлопывая палочкой по ладони. – Кроме Жанно и Армана.  
Оставлять молодых людей для добавочных упражнений в драматическом искусстве смысла не было - у обоих получалось вполне прилично, хотя Франсуа отнюдь не собирался мириться с тем, что главная мужская роль уплывает у него из рук. Участники труппы, переговариваясь и пересмеиваясь, втягивались за кулисы, чтобы спуститься по трем ступенькам, и, миновав узкие коридорчики с дверями гримерок, выйти на улицу. Жанно сидел на краю сцены, беспечно болтая ногами, Арман явно пребывал в испуге, и Франсуа замешкался рядом с ним. Со своего места Ла Карваль видел, как месье Моран нашептывает растерянному темноволосому юнцу что-то – судя по выражению лица, ободряющее. Мэтр Рийоль тоже заметил эти перешептывания, прикрикнув:  
\- Франсуа! Марш отсюда!  
Гость вскинул руку, помахал ею - и Рийоль, пожав плечами, бросил:  
\- Впрочем, можешь оставаться. Прочие - по домам, живо, живо. Завтра жду всех в то же время. Никаких посиделок в трактирах и полуночных пирушек, зубрить и еще раз зубрить!  
Ла Карваль решительно прошагал к деревянной выгородке, скрестив руки на груди и всем видом давая понять, что его сдвинет с места только воловья упряжь.  
\- Вам особое приглашение нужно? – раздраженно осведомился мэтр Рийоль.  
\- Мы о чем договаривались, господа хорошие? – пока еще миролюбивым тоном напомнил Ла Карваль, он же Жан Пари, достойный представитель почтенного цеха «котов». – Любые ужимки – за отдельную плату и под моим присмотром.  
\- Ничего с твоим кузеном не сделается, через час получишь его в целости и сохранности, - огрызнулся Рийоль. – Это просто репетиция.  
До затуманенной головы Франсуа наконец дошло: дела не совсем хороши. Он опасливо косился то в зал, то на Ла Карваля. Потом решительно встряхнулся, заявив:  
\- Жан, ты это… Ступай, а? Видишь, и мэтр говорит, что все будет в порядке. Иди-иди, только далеко не уходи.  
\- Я и не ухожу, - ангельски улыбнулся Кантен, - я тут вот постою, прямо на этом месте. Мне не к спеху. Уверяю, мэтр Рийоль, я ни словом, ни жестом не помешаю.  
\- Ты еще колонну предложи изобразить, в натуральную величину, - похоже, мэтр и сам изрядно вымотался за сегодняшний день, чтобы еще тратить силы на спор с заартачившимся упрямцем. - Спустись оттуда. Сядь там, - он махнул рукой в сторону пустующих рядов, - накройся ветошью. Чтоб я тебя не видел и не слышал, а ты чтобы ослеп и оглох, понял?  
Победив в этом маленьком поединке, Ла Карваль ободряюще ухмыльнулся Франсуа, послушно спустившись в партер, скромно пристроился на краю скамьи и сделал вид, что является частью реквизита.  
Живописная группка на сцене не шевелилась: Жанно, по-прежнему сидевший на краю сцены, и стоявшие у него за спиной Арман и Франсуа - причем складывалось впечатление, что месье Моран случайно или намеренно прикрывает плечом нового знакомца. Молодые люди выжидательно вглядывались в темный зал, но все, что им удалось разглядеть - это тот факт, что посетитель в обществе месье Шосслена перебрался ближе, усевшись в ближнем ряду, рядом с проходом и напротив сцены. Теперь его можно было разглядеть толком: темноволосый мужчина лет сорока, судя по одежде – зажиточный торговец или дворянин средней руки. Крупного телосложения и весьма распространенного в здешних краях типа – вызывающе-яркого в молодости, но к середине жизни обретающего пресыщенно-утомленный вид.  
«Жанно прав – к нам наведался покровитель или будущий заказчик», - первоначальный испуг схлынул, Франсуа отчасти успокоился и постарался взять себя в руки. Кантен поблизости, он вмешается в случае чего.  
\- Арман, пройди по сцене, - распорядился мэтр Рийоль. - Просто пройди не спеша, в дальний угол и обратно.  
Чернявый парень ощутимо вздрогнул. Однако в просьбе не было ничего пугающего, он послушно наискосок пересек сцену, поравнявшись с облезлой декорацией, и вернулся назад.  
Таинственный гость шмыгнул носом, покривил яркий мясистый рот, внимательно обозревая несколько деревянную походку и вмиг напрягшуюся фигуру молодого человека.  
\- Подойдите к рампе и повернитесь спиной, - потребовал он не терпящим возражения громким голосом. Когда Арман исполнил требуемое, вульгарно развалился на скамье, закинув ногу на ногу и постукивая тростью по полу и продолжил, - а теперь, месье, раздвиньте фалды камзола и слегка нагнитесь.  
Арман замешкался, в растерянности смотря то на сотоварищей - которые ничем не могли ему помочь, то на мэтра Рийоля - тот со скучающим видом терпеливо ждал. Пауза затягивалась, и мэтр напомнил - без злости или раздражения в тихом, скрипящем голосе:  
\- Мы заключали соглашение. Тебе нужны деньги, я даю тебе работу, ты обязуешься не упрямиться и слушаться. Я не раз предлагал желающим или боящимся за свою драгоценную шкуру уйти. Ты не пожелал воспользоваться дверью. Хватит корчить недотрогу. Делай, что велено, или мы расстанемся - и ты отправишься искать другой способ отдать свои долги. А у тебя их изрядно, мальчик. Не усложняй жизнь себе и нам.  
Арман вспыхнул, трясущимися руками подхватывая полы потрепанного камзольчика и неловко перегибаясь в талии. Франсуа невольно отвел взгляд: сцена слишком напоминала ту, что происходила с ним самим несколько месяцев назад. Но Шарль д'Арнье и месье Роже были добры к нему. Хоть он и продал свое тело, это выглядело не столь унизительно, как сейчас.  
\- Другие... тоже самое! - небрежно бросил гость и о что-то шепнул сидевшему рядом Шосселену. – Да пошустрее!  
Рийоль поднялся на сцену, встал рядом с пригнувшимся Арманом, похлопывая по руке своей тонкой указкой и хмуро глядя на вмиг побледневших Жанно и Франсуа.  
\- Предупреждали ведь добрые люди, - одними губами выговорил Жанно. – Говорили, ступай к святой Женевьев в балаганы, целее будешь...  
\- Так чего не пошел? - несмотря на тягость ситуации, съязвил Франсуа. Его камзол валялся на ящиках в глубине сцены, привычно сброшенный еще в самом начале репетиции - в рубашке и жилете он чувствовал себя куда свободнее.  
\- Здесь предлагали больше, - буркнул Жанно. - Да и кому охота изображать паяца в балагане? Ладно, штаны спускать не требуют, и на том спасибо.  
Они встали рядом с Арманом, Франсуа невольно скривился в усмешке, представив это зрелище со стороны.  
\- Прогнись сильнее, - мэтр Рийоль слегка пристукнул Франсуа своей указующей палочкой по спине - безболезненно, но обидно, точно лошадь хлестнули поводьями. - Ноги шире, голову вниз. Жанно, не горбись.  
Жанно ошибся. Следующий же приказ гостя был однозначен:  
\- Все - расстегнули панталоны и спустили с исподним до колен... Рийоль, где вы набрали этих деревянных солдатиков? Фу! И это - актеры? Я бы не взял их даже в судомойки!  
\- Тогда в следующий раз обращайтесь не к нам, а поищите кандидатов среди судомоек, - Франсуа невольно сморгнул от удивления, услышав едкую отповедь мэтра Рийоля. - Или в казармах. Желаете приятной глазу естественности? Придержите язык и не воображайте себя генералом на плацу. Дай вам саблю - вы ж сами себе пальцы оттяпаете!  
\- Мэтр Рийоль! - вскинулся Шосслен, струхнув от дерзости своего компаньона. - Вам бы тоже не помешало... выбирать выражения!  
Гость несколько мгновений боролся с собой, раздраженно бросив:  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, черт с вами. Попробуйте сами их расшевелить, пока невозможно понять, на что они способны, кроме как стоять столбом!  
Мэтр Рийоль повернулся к молодым людям:  
\- Выпрямитесь. Жанно, отойди в сторону. Франсуа, Арман, вспоминаем танец. Франсуа ведет, Арман - дама, - он очень точно насвистел начало танцевальной мелодии. - Работаем, мальчики. Это такое же упражнение, как и вчера. Встали в позицию. Поклон. Руки. Первый шаг. Второй, - точные и сухие указания отвлекали, помогая сосредоточиться на привычных движениях. - Ближе друг к другу. Поворот, поклон. Ниже. Арман, спокойнее, легче.  
Одеревенело зажатый Арман чуть расслабился, жалобно пробормотав:  
\- Господи, зачем я в это вляпался...  
\- Терпи, - посоветовал Франсуа.  
\- Легко тебе говорить…  
\- Танцы, пируэты, - проворчал гость, - я желаю взглянуть, будут ли они приятны глазу! Пусть снимут рубахи! И, между прочим, Рийоль... наши меценаты верят моему слову, а не вашему! Я, слава Богу, разбираюсь в предмете, и могу судить - понравятся ваши артисты изысканной публике или нет! За заморышей платы не ждите!  
\- Если б вы действительно разбирались в том, о чем рассуждаете, то не таскались бы ко мне через день за советами, - отпарировал Рийоль: - Слову его верят, поди ж ты... - последнее было не сказано, но словно бы с отвращением выплюнуто. Мэтр демонстративно встал спиной к залу, ободряюще обратившись к молодым людям: - Следующий шаг. Франсуа, у тебя ведь есть... или хотя бы прежде была подружка? - месье Моран в некоторой растерянности кивнул. - Хорошо. Вот твоя подружка. Раздень ее. Не торопись, и не обращай внимания на этих профанов, - он пренебрежительно махнул рукой в сторону зала.  
\- Я не... - Арман невольно прижал руки к груди, защищаясь от любых посягательств.  
\- О чем мы только что говорили? - мгновенно заледеневшим тоном напомнил мэтр Рийоль.  
\- Но я не...  
\- Закрой рот. Франсуа, давай. Чем быстрее справитесь, тем быстрее мы разойдемся. Мне тут тоже нет никакого резону торчать и пялиться на ваши обезьяньи ужимки. Вы не представляете, сколько раз мне уже доводилось видеть голые задницы.  
Бедный Арман неловко раскинул руки и вздрогнул всем телом, когда Франсуа прикоснулся к пуговицам его видавшего виды камзольчика. Когда же показалась сорочка - довольно ветхая и грязноватая - совсем уж закусил губы, готовясь провалиться со стыда под сцену.  
\- Бежим отсюда! - едва слышно прошептал он.  
\- Куда? - удрученно поинтересовался Франсуа. - Дальше двери все равно не убежим, да и потом - мне нужны деньги. Тебе тоже. Так что постарайся забыть о том, что на тебя пялятся. Они всего лишь смотрят, это ерунда. На нас всякий вечер смотрят, давно пора привыкнуть. Успокойся. Доверься мне, - он распустил завязки на воротнике сорочки Армана, стянув ее с острого плеча и проведя губами по оказавшейся бархатистой и мягкой коже. Армана затрясло, в попытке скрыть дрожь он намертво прижал локти к бокам. - Господи, да что с тобой?  
\- Я, - Арман сглотнул, - я никогда еще... не делал этого... вот так!  
Инстинктивно желая спрятаться хоть за что-нибудь, Арман сделал маленький шажок к Франсуа и опасливо прижался к его груди, стараясь превратиться в незаметный комочек. Даже растрепанную черноволосую голову втянул в плечи и зажмурился.  
\- Эй, чего встали? – требовательно раздалось из партера. - Ты, кудрявый, а ну разверни черненького лицом ко мне!  
\- Ты не делал, а я делал, - Франсуа поискал взглядом замершего на своем месте Кантена и гадая, на сколько еще достанет выдержки прокурора, прежде чем тот встанет и примется наводить справедливость. Ему нужно убедить этого мальчишку, юнца, который даже младше него, подчиниться неизбежному. - Арман, послушай. Не делай все еще хуже. Подумай о том, что этот, - он бросил красноречивый взгляд в зал, - может сейчас подняться сюда и просто-напросто ободрать с тебя все до последней нитки. Ты этого добиваешься?  
\- Не-ет... - к счастью, у Армана оказалось неплохо развитое воображение.  
\- Тогда прекрати упрямиться, - Франсуа взял его за плечи, неохотно отодвинув от себя и развернув в сторону зала. - Подними голову. Ну пожалуйста. Плюнь им всем в глаза, пусть утрутся. Мы справимся.  
Подействовало. Или Арман настолько перепугался, что не слишком соображал, что с ним делают. Он позволил Франсуа стянуть с себя сорочку - только часто и быстро дышал, глядя в зал тусклыми, безжизненными глазами - и расстегнуть застежки на кюлотах. Франсуа замешкался, вопросительно скосившись на мэтра Рийоля, тот пожал узкими плечами, кивнув.  
«Мы продаемся, а нас покупают, Шарль был прав...» - Франсуа придержал Армана за талию, когда тот переступал через сдернутую одежку, чтобы юнец не сверзился через край рампы. Так они и замерли на краю: обнаженная фигура и одетая, обнимающая нагого парня за плечи, точно в попытке защитить.  
\- Неплохо, - небрежно промолвил гость, - хотя рыба рыбой - кожа да кости.  
Арман ссутулился, неловко прикрываясь ладонями и пытаясь повернуться к зрительному залу боком, темные оленьи глаза наполнились слезами.  
\- Поставь ногу на скамеечку, - продолжал командовать гость, - вот так, да.  
Арман исполнил требование. Единственное, что не позволяло ему свалиться здесь же в обмороке - это обнимающие и поддерживающие руки Франсуа, участие едва знакомого человека придавало его слабому телу и робкой душе сил. Оглянувшись на Морана, Арман обреченно вздохнул - ребрышки выступили под тонкой, мальчишеской кожей. Из-за вечного недоедания без одежды Арман выглядел сущим подростком, трогательным и беззащитным. В кои веки по сравнению с кем-то Франсуа казался несколько крупнее и старше - хотя совсем недавно он был таким же заморышем, выживавшим только за счет бурлившей в нем энергии и стремлению протянуть еще один денек. Кем и где бы он был сейчас, если бы не участие сперва Шарля д'Арнье, а потом монсеньора де Лансальяка в его судьбе? Может, точно также стоял бы на какой-нибудь продуваемой сквозняками сцене, срывая голос... или валялся на грязной постели, подставляя задницу...  
И все же он хотел вернуться сюда, вырвавшись из благополучия, предлагаемого щедростью месье Роже.  
\- Только не хнычь, - он чуть сжал тонкие, хрупкие плечи. - Не надо. Не показывай им своей слабости. Слышишь меня?  
Арман еле заметно кивнул.  
\- Кудряшка, как его?.. - поинтересовался у месье Шосслена визитер. - Ах, Лилия... недурно. Приласкай дружка, а то он трясется, как студень на холоде.  
\- Довольно, - вмешался мэтр Рийоль. - Вы разглядели, что хотели? Такие игры - в другой раз и в другом месте.  
\- А почему не сейчас? - капризно протянул гость, чья рука давным-давно была уютно просунута под полу собственного камзола. - Ладно, Рийоль... вы отвечаете! Эй, мальчик... ты как, валялся уже с подружками? А с дружками?  
Глаза незнакомца при этих словах нехорошо прищурились - Арман качнулся в объятия Франсуа и бросил на невольного защитника испуганный и вопросительный взгляд...  
\- Вы его спрашиваете или меня? - нахально поинтересовался Франсуа. - Если меня, то да на первый вопрос, нет на второй, если его, то... нет на оба.  
Арман дернулся - то ли желая запротестовать, то ли просто нервничая. Франсуа запоздало сообразил, что брякнул лишнего. Если Ла Карваль прав в своих предположениях, то сейчас он сам, собственными руками преподнес убийцам на блюдечке готовую жертву, запуганную, чистую, никем не тронутую.  
Кажется, это понял и прокурор: он чуть привстал во своего места, одарив Франса весьма красноречивым взглядом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего.  
\- Ах, вооот оно как... - протянул гость. - Ладно, свободен... рыбка.  
\- Брысь, - Арману не требовалось повторять дважды, он неуклюже подобрал со сцены свои вещички и шмыгнул в кулису, горбясь и прикрываясь одеждой. Франсуа облегченно вздохнул: еще немного, и он сам бы не выдержал, закатив скандал и все испортив.  
\- Эти вроде побойчее, - гость повернулся к мэтру Шосслену, а сидевший на боковом скате сцены Жанно со вздохом поднялся на ноги. - Рийоль, ну этих-то хоть можете погонять? Они вроде в обморок прямо тут шлепаться не собираются.  
\- Не насмотрелись? - злобно бросил мэтр. - Хотите, чтобы и эти сбежали? А вы чего стоите? - обратился от к Жанно и Франсуа. - Особое приглашение нужно?  
\- Д-да, пожалуйста... - брякнул Франсуа, не уловивший из этой перепалки, разрешено им удалиться или все-таки придется остаться и занять собой придирчивого мецената, ценителя изящного.  
\- Нет, Рийоль! - вновь крикнул гость и утробно хохотнул. - Я их не разглядел как следует! Вы хотя и... мастер... но у меня тоже есть голос! Желаю видеть красавчиков без ничего, и сейчас же! Давайте-ка, разоблачайтесь!  
\- Идиот, - вполголоса произнес Рийоль, поджав губы и выразительно закатив глаза. Возможно, нелестная характеристика относилась к крикливому визитеру. Возможно - к Франсуа, не сообразившему воспользоваться благоприятным случаем и улизнуть со сцены. - Что ж, сами накликали... Жан! – Ла Карваль не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. - Подойди сюда.  
Кантена словно выбросило из кресла. Оказалось, что от него требуется только физическая сила - вытащить на сцену и раскатать потрепанный ковер, под который затолкали несколько тяжелых сундуков. Получилось нечто вроде скамьи или символического ложа. Ла Карвалю не удалось даже на шаг приблизиться к Франсуа - по завершении трудов Рийоль прогнал его вниз, в зал.  
Пока создавалась декорация, молодые люди успели переброситься парой слов.  
\- Такое я уже работал как-то, - честно признался Жанно. Несмотря на молодость и хрупкость, он, в отличие от Армана, испуганным не выглядел - скорее, взволнованным. В темно-голубых глазах порой что-то мелькало, блудливая искорка, донельзя знакомая Франсуа по собственным отражениям в зеркалах. - Кто будет вести партию: ты, я или бросим жребий? Мне в общем все едино...  
\- Жребий, - согласился Франсуа. Спустя миг пожалев об этом, ибо по прихоти Фортуны быть ведомым выпало ему.  
В паре с человеком, уже имевшим опыт и не замиравшим всякий раз каменным истуканом дело пошло куда легче. Главным оставалось прежнее: забыть о посторонних, забыть обо всем. Только малый кусок сцены, потрепанный ковер, партнер - и больше ничего. Маленькая любовная сценка без слов, классическая пантомима, импровизация, пусть и исполненная несколько коряво по отсутствию репетиций. По крайней мере, им позволили сосредоточиться и не отвлекали выкриками и ценными указаниями. Придирчивый зритель спустя четверть часа получил то, что хотел: пару грациозно слившихся в поцелуе молодых людей, из одежды на которых оставались разве что украшения. Франсуа полулежал на «постели», Жанно склонился к нему - озорная мордашка в обрамлении темно-русых локонов.  
Поцелуй, кстати, вышел почти настоящим - и отнюдь не по инициативе Франсуа.  
\- Ну? - раздался из партера развязный голос. - Продолжайте! И не останавливайтесь... мэтр Рийоль, не могли бы вы сойти со сцены? Ваша рож... ммм... угрюмая физиономия мешает мне смотреть сей прелестный спектакль! И...э-э-э... как тебя - Лилия? Что ты как обмер?  
Рийоль не двинулся с места, с несокрушимым спокойствием взирая на масляную физиономию мецената - очевидно, знал ему точную цену до последнего су, и повиновался лишь до определенного предела.  
\- У меня приключился обморок, - буркнул Франсуа, вопросительно скосившись на Жанно: - Продолжим или будет с него?  
Мэтр Рийоль обреченно махнул рукой, но со сцены не ушел - отступил за собранный в складки занавес, исчезнув с глаз зрителей, но оставшись видимым участникам.  
\- Так нас и отпустили, он только во вкус вошел, - бормотать себе под нос и одновременно изображать страстный поцелуй было довольно тяжко, но Жанно справился, быстро и деловито осведомившись: - Подставишься? Не засаживая, но чтобы он поверил - сможешь?.. Не полезет же он пальцем проверять.  
\- Угу, - прикинув свои возможности, Франсуа кивнул. Ему посчастливилось наткнуться на человека, имевшего, несмотря на юные годы, гораздо бОльший опыт, чем у него самого. Франсуа не приходило в голову, что можно вот так, преспокойно разыгрывать соитие со всеми положенными телодвижениями и сопутствующими звуками, используя примитивную декорацию как спасительное прикрытие, и вложив в маленькую импровизацию часть души. Возможно, им бы не удалось провести д'Арнье или его преосвященство, но гость был сам готов обмануться, приняв желаемое за действительное, поверив яркой картинке.  
Возня привела к тому, что оба изрядно разгорячились, и финал любовной сценки вышел почти настоящим - во всяком случае то, что скользило между ягодиц Франсуа, было вполне упругим и горячим, а дыхание Жанно сбивалось не только потому, что этого требовало напряжение разыгрываемого ими представления.  
Последний рывок, последняя судорога - и с ухмылкой наблюдавший из кулис Рийоль предусмотрительно бросил им их одежду, дернув шнур занавеса и отгородив часть сцены от глаз единственного зрителя.  
\- Довольны? – мэтр Рийоль вышел к рампе, спрыгнул вниз. На миг задержавшись, чтобы одобрительно кивнуть молодым людям, нашедшим достойный выход из затруднительного положения.  
\- С тебя обед и поцелуй за все мои мучения – да не такой, а настоящий, - Жанно натягивал одежду, что-то насвистывая - кажется, он считал происшедшее довольно прозаичным и не заслуживающим долгих душевных терзаний.  
\- О, Рийоль! - пропел гость, - это было зрелище... Да, вы оказались, как всегда, абсолютно правы - это то, что нужно! Кстати, тот черненький... а он не далеко убежал? Надо бы его сыскать и вернуть. Ну да что вас учить - вы все знаете лучше меня.  
\- Будет тебе обед, - Франсуа торопливо затягивал ленточки на манжетах, помогая себе зубами. - Как только выскочим отсюда, так сразу и будет... Они ушли?  
\- Треплются, - доложил Жанно, влезая в рукава вполне прилично выглядевшего камзола, явно позаимствованного с чужого плеча и перешитого на его более изящную фигурку. - Ага, месье доволен, аж сейчас захрюкает. Знаешь, у него такой вид, будто он себе в панталоны спустил, да не один раз.  
\- Фуу! - скривился Франсуа.  
\- Ничего не «фу», а достойное признание заслуг господ комедиантов, - Жанно небрежно затянул батистовый шарфик. - Все, уходят. Ушли.  
\- Неплохо, - сухо и коротко констатировал мэтр Рийоль, вернувшись к сцене. Порылся в карманах, извлек пару золотых луидоров, бросив каждому из актеров. - Можете пойти и выпить за свою изобретательность. Если знаете, где живет Арман или встретите его... - он на миг поколебался, дернул плечом, - скажите ему, чтобы не дурил в следующий раз. Он производит хорошее впечатление, но все портит своим заячьим трепыханием. Свободны. Жан, забери своего кузена - в целости и сохранности, как обещано.  
Вежливо распрощавшись с мэтром Рийолем и поблагодарив его, молодые люди вышли из театрика. Франсуа опасливо покосился в сторону Ла Карваля, опасаясь, что сейчас воспоследует чтение наставлений, подкрепляемых увесистыми шлепками по согрешившей публично заднице. Однако Ла Карваль ограничился тем, что мимолетно съездил месье Морану ладонью по загривку:  
\- Тоже мне, юный талант. Долго не шляйся, не то уши отрежу. Вместе с сережками, - после чего прокурор удалился. Шагая на редкость четкими и большими шагами, из чего Франсуа, хмыкнув, сделал вывод: их импровизация не оставила Ла Карваля равнодушным.  
\- Это что за красавчик? – восхищенно вытаращился вслед уходящему Ла Карвалю Жанно.  
\- Мой дружок, - буркнул Франсуа. – Губу не раскатывай. У него на редкость скверный нрав и он точно знает, чего стоит вся наша любовь.  
Жанно скорчил страдальческую гримаску:  
\- Что, плохой-гадкий, орет и рукоприкладствует? Черт. Познакомь, а? Совсем от одиночества измаялся, скоро на стену полезу. Любви хочу и ласки. Ну познакомь, жалко тебе, что ли?  
\- Вот так и живем, - растолковал невесть кому в небесах Франсуа. - Уймись, мечтатель. Тебе еще рано помирать, а нам еще рано тебя хоронить. Впрочем, если тебе хочется острых ощущений, могу тебя представить. В лучшем виде. Скажу, что ты просто изнываешь по обществу покровителя, который всякий вечер будет тебя мордовать, как Господь бедную черепашку.  
\- Смотри, обещал, - погрозил ему пальцем Жанно. - И не корчи такую рожу - сам-то под его рукой ходишь, а? Значит, нравится? Ухх, Франсуа, мне уже невтерпеж, чтобы твой братец меня... как черепашку!  
Франсуа не придал особого значения своему обещанию, уверенный, что и Жанно не слишком серьезно относится к просьбе о знакомстве. Просто похвастались друг перед другом, как заведено в актерском цехе - выхваляться если не удачной ролью, то подружкой или дружком, новой безделушкой или нарядом, хоть чем-нибудь.  
Таверну посоветовал Жанно: «Недорого, сытно и посуда почти чистая». Господа актеры заказали себе мясного супа – Франсуа поедал густое варево едва ли не с бОльшим аппетитом, чем лакомства с архиепископского стола, успевая работать ложкой и болтать:  
\- Хотелось бы знать, кто этот ценитель прекрасного? Если у него дружки такие же, нас ждет то еще представление.  
\- Подумаешь, - фыркнул Жанно, - представим в лучшем виде. Ты, как я понял, тоже не в первый раз? Вот Арману - да, Арману тяжко придется. Еще в обморок рухнет на самом интересном месте, а нам отвечать.  
\- По-моему, у месье мецената на Армана свои виды. О чем они там шептались, прежде чем он ушел, не слышал? - Франсуа с сожалением оглядел тарелку, убедившись, что она пуста и выскоблена, вздохнул: - Повторить, что ли?.. Вот и подумай, иногда это бывает полезно. Такой, с позволения сказать, меценат заради своего мимолетного удовольствия запросто угробит парня... Может, посоветовать Арману сказаться больным?  
\- Очень умно, - покивал Жанно, - а главное, свежо. Никому в голову не придет, что он притворяется. Там, где ты служил раньше, больным за простои платили, что ли?  
\- Если ты такой догадливый, придумай что получше! – Франсуа потянулся к появившемуся на столе кофейнику. - Не все рождаются с талантом выходить сухим из воды и мгновенно забывать о неприятностях - навроде тебя. Ты откуда вообще такой взялся?  
\- В капусте нашли, аист уронил, - весело оскалился Жанно. - Лучше бы он с Адель ушел. Теперь уж поздно - за него ухватились, как собаки за сахарную кость. Ты что! Такой дусик, млеет, что нетронутая девочка. А может, он и в самом деле того… краса несбиранная?  
\- Лучше б он тебя в болото уронил, хоть польза бы была - лягушек распугивать... - рассеянно откинулся Франсуа. - Точно, не отвяжутся... Если б он поначалу так не испугался, может, его бы оставили в покое... Какой прок цепляться к конфетке народе тебя, что сама ко всем липнет?  
Жанно оскорбленно надулся:  
\- Сам такой.  
Кофейник опустел, звякнули пересчитываемые су, плата за обед. Распрощались на горбатом мостике через рукав Гаронны, Жанно свернул к старой церкви доминиканцев, возносившей свой слегка покосившийся шпиль над скромными крышами, Франсуа нога за ногу поплелся к архиепископскому дворцу. Сделав крюк к Ратушной площади и поглазев издалека на величественное здание под золотистым куполом и белыми плоскими колоннами по фасаду. Подумав, что где-то за одним из окон вполне может находиться Ла Карваль. А может, прокурор вовсе и не здесь. Может, парижский блюститель закона сейчас в архиепископском дворце. Или в городском морге. Или носится сломя голову по Тулузе в поисках неуловимых злоумышленников, дай Бог ему удачи.  
Месье Моран угадал: Ла Карваль действительно находился в здании тулузского магистрата. Шагая туда, он зацепился взглядом за богатую витрину кондитерской лавки. Разложенные на пестрых лоскутах бархата нарядные коробки с конфетами на миг привлекли взгляд прокурора, невесть каким образом связавшись в его воображении с Франсуа Мораном. Актер по своей натуре был чем-то схож с этими красочными лакомствами – привлекательный, сладкий… слишком сладкий, до приторности. Не выдрать ли его за этот рискованный дебют – чтобы потом упомянутый месье неделю не мог сесть на задницу? Однако прокурор справился с душевным порывом. Ведь он сам приложил руку к тому, чтобы Франсуа принял такое решение, согласившись рискнуть. Так что пусть скажет спасибо, что легко отделался.  
Мысль купить одну из коробок и послать Франсуа, как непременно поступил бы д'Арнье, прокурора не посетила. Он зажмурился, на миг вспомнив «представление» и вновь испытав тянуще-сладкую боль желания. Ла Карваль с трудом усидел на своем месте, кулаки так и чесались: вмешаться, арестовать скопом и содержателей притона, выдаваемого за театр, и их сластолюбивого визитера. Неважно, по какому обвинению, нужную статью в законах легко подобрать потом. Какое удовольствие Франсуа находит в том, чтобы по тридцать раз повторять одни и те же высокопарные слова, и кривляться на пыльной сцене? Должно быть, актеры и вправду мыслят по-другому, не как нормальные люди… Может, убедить его бросить лицедейство? И чем тогда станет месье Моран, обузой на шее Ла Карваля? Ничего другого парень делать-то толком не умеет и не способен. На одних стихах долго не проживешь.  
Но сколь душевно молодые люди исполняли свою пастораль – даже сейчас, как припомнишь, дух захватывает! И хочется думать не о возне с бумагами и докладами соглядатаев, а мечтать о вещах, совершенно не подобающих грозному парижскому дознавателю.  
В Ратуше месье прокурора ждали. Из Парижа только что доставили адресованную ему свежую почту, а секретарь вручил свой отчет, на котором еще чернила не высохли. На правах столичного гостя и доверенного лица короля Ла Карваль шуганул клерков из первого попавшегося кабинета, шлепнулся на порванных в нескольких местах и скрипучий казенный диван темно-красной кожи и углубился в чтение.  
Итак, десять лет назад, весной, граф Амори де Вержьен и его супруга, урожденная маркиза де Муши, действительно прибыли из Парижа во владение графини, замок Вилль-де-Брев – три десятка лье от Тулузы в южном направлении. Их отпрыск и наследник, Рауль де Вержьен, остался в столице для продолжения обучения. Супружеская чета жила тихо и мирно, объезжая владения и принимая гостей. Несколько раз посещали Тулузу, были приняты монсеньором архиепископом. В конце лета граф заболел. Вначале болезнь сочли лихорадкой, затем диагнозы врачей стали путаными и противоречащими друг другу, пока наконец не был вынесен страшный приговор: «оспа». В октябре, после долгой и мучительной агонии, граф де Вержьен скончался – ага, вот копия свидетельства о смерти с печатью врача, вот свидетельства местного священника, друзей семьи и самой госпожи маркизы. По желанию, высказанному незадолго до кончины его светлостью, тело было погребено на кладбище Вилль-де-Брев. Маркиза пережила мужа всего на год, умерла в Париже, похоронена в фамильном склепе де Вержьенов. Рауль де Вержьен – умер пять лет назад, похоронен подле матери. Выморочный титул и владения за неимением прямых наследников и косвенных претендентов отошли в королевскую казну. Лечащий врач семейства… что насчет семейного эскулапа, черкнувшего свою подпись на гербовом листе? После смерти графа выехал из страны в Австрию. Почему в Австрию? А-а, доктор был оттуда родом.  
Ла Карваль задумчиво кивнул своим мыслям и перешел к следующей части отчета – касательно убийств десятилетней давности. Начались они весной, продлились год или больше – ибо следующей весной из-под снега всплыло несколько тел с характерно перерезанным или перерубленным горлом. Среди убитых перечислены бродяги, вилланы мужского и женского полу, несколько горожан и двое молодых людей дворянского сословия. Был проведен поиск, закончившийся безрезультатно. Убийцу или убийц отыскать не удалось, несмотря на проведенные облавы в лесах. Общественное мнение сочло, что преступники либо бежали из провинции, либо погибли зимой.  
К этому же жутковатому периоду относится высылка в Новый Свет нескольких священников - по личному распоряжению его преосвященства, без указания провинностей сосланных, и помещение в монастырь нескольких девиц. Закрытые монастыри со строжайшими уставами – женщинам никогда не удастся выйти оттуда. Несколько подозрительных утопленников, несколько странных, совершенно беспричинных самоубийств… Похоже, монсеньор не лгал, утверждая, что разделался с сектантами, не поднимая шума. А вот и Гийом Ля Мишлен, дурное яблоко от кривой яблони, строчка в перечне сосланных. Надо будет отправить срочный запрос в департамент тюремных заведений. Пусть пошарят в архивах: числится ли у них такой, был ли в числе посаженных на корабли, отправляющиеся в Кайенну? Путь до Нового Света долог и труден, скорее всего, в департаменте хранятся данные только за минувший год. Если бастард де Вержьенов будет записан умершим или бежавшим, появится повод всерьез задуматься. По словам знакомой Франсуа, мэтр Рийоль объявился во Франции два года назад. Он или не он? Носит парик, так что о подлинном цвете волос можно только догадываться. У Рауля были карие глаза, у этого – зеленоватые. Рауль был аристократ до мозга костей, этот – актер, воспитывался неизвестно где и неизвестно кем. Хороший актер, как уверяет Франсуа – а он-то, наверное, разбирается, кто в их лицедейском цехе чего стоит. Гийом должен быть старше Рауля года на два или три… Похож или нет? Бастард или просто случайное совпадение? Попросить Франсуа втереться в доверие к мэтру Рийолю и вызнать что-нибудь о его жизни?  
Размышляя, Ла Карваль взломал сургучную печать на пакете с почтой и разрезал бечевку. Обрадованно хмыкнул, углядев конверт со знакомым угловатым почерком наставника, мэтра Тарнюлье. Разорвал плотную желтую бумагу, взгляд сам выхватил из середины письма нужное:  
«…расспросив обиняками знающих людей и полагаясь на собственные умозаключения, скажу тебе так: дела господина князя отнюдь не так хороши, как ему хотелось бы и как он старается показать. Молодая жена его транжирит при дворе более, чем они могут себе позволить – впрочем, тебе ли этого не знать? Мадам княгиня изволит скучать по тебе, как и прочие твои дамы, включая милую Пилар – она на днях заходила в гости, просила послать тебе поклон. Так вот, о князе и его долгах, растущих день ото дня и грозящих превратиться в лавину разорения и банкротства. В попытке удрать от стаи голодных волков предмет нашей беседы забрался в пасть тигру – одолжился у его высокопреосвященства де Рогана. Который теперь требует от него возвращения долгов, а коли князь не в силах расплатиться по своим векселям, так пусть потрясет богатого дядюшку из Тулузы, дабы тот освободил теплое место заради кого-то из многочисленных родственников кардинала. Мой тебе совет: будь осторожнее. Не стремись рубить сплеча. Подозреваю, никаких чернокнижников в Тулузе нет и не было, но кое-кому крайне желательно, чтобы они были – и чтобы ты изловил их за скользкие хвосты. Еще раз повторю, мальчик мой: будь бдителен, проверяй каждый свой шаг. В столь щекотливом деле, где замешано изрядное количество громких имен и придворных амбиций, можно как взлететь, так и очень низко пасть, а я не хотел бы видеть тебя опозоренным и проигравшим.  
Касательно семейства д'Арнье из Иэльгоа. Старый виконт д'Арнье скончался лет восемь тому, титул и замок перешли к старшему сыну, Камиллу д'Арнье. Младший, Шарль-Антуан, успешно подвизается по духовной части, викарием при архиепископе Тулузском – что ты и без меня знаешь. Последние три года виконт д'Арнье и его супруга, мадам Элеонора, проживают в Париже. Состояние их финансовых дел вполне благополучно, что вызывает у меня некоторую озадаченность – владения д'Арнье в Нормандии неоднократно заложены и перезаложены, доход с них невелик, однако семейство живет на широкую ногу. Виконт не отличается крепким здоровьем, чего нельзя сказать о его отпрыске, Реми. Ходят слухи, что виконт по причине телесной слабости неспособен к продолжению рода, а мадам д'Арнье – женщина весьма красивая, умная и своеобразная… стало быть, виконт д'Арнье вполне может оказаться не отцом своему наследнику. Однако ж сходство фамильных черт отца и сына несомненно, из чего следует – это клевета злопыхателей, не добившихся взаимности у мадам, не более того. Кстати, не знаю, известно ли тебе: отец д'Арнье в начале нынешнего лета приезжал в столицу с поручением от своего патрона. Святой отец посещал Версаль и произвел там весьма хорошее впечатление своими проповедями и внешним обликом. Его даже не хотели отпускать обратно в Тулузу, предлагая место в дворцовой капелле, но он предпочел сохранить верность монсеньору де Лансальяку…»  
Прокурор читал, хмуря брови. На его скулах перекатывались желваки, кожа потемнела от прилива крови. В дверь стукнули, всунулся Марсель, доложив:  
\- Означенный тип, что посещал «Театр Фортуны», сопровожден до дому. Имя – Мартин Эшавель, род занятий – торговля антиквариатом и предметами искусства.  
\- Глаз не спускать, - вполголоса распорядился прокурор. – Приставь соглядатаев потолковее к месье Шосселену, владельцу театра, и к мэтру Рийолю, его компаньону. Разузнать, где живут, чем занимаются. Что с остальными?  
\- У баронессы де Рамси нынче вечер с танцами. Мэтр Эшавель, тот, который художник, заперся в мастерской, работает над заказом. Письмами не обменивались, записок друг другу не посылали, ничего подозрительного не замечено, - бодро отрапортовал Марсель. Подумал и добавил по собственной инициативе: - Тот парень, что зовет себя Лилией, пообедал с приятелем, потом бродил по городу. Один.  
\- Молодец, свободен, - Ла Карваль вернулся к бумагам, заново пересматривая письмо мэтра Тарнюлье.


	5. Акт 3 "Серп золотой луны". Действие 1 "Интриги".

Год 1775. Октябрь.

Очередной сеанс позирования прошел без эксцессов, и мэтр Эшавель остался премного доволен зверским выражением лица господина прокурора. Карандашные эскизы живописца начали преобразовываться в наброски масляными красками: на светло-желтом холсте, словно сквозь густой туман, проступили очертания камня и неясных фигур рядом с ним. Влекомый ненасытным любопытством, Франсуа по уходу мэтра немедля кинулся смотреть, как продвигается работа. Ла Карваль, на сей раз изволивший скинуть камзол, встал у него за плечом, негромко известив:  
\- Месье Моран, сегодня вы идете фиглярствовать в одиночестве. Обнаружились дела, которыми нельзя пренебречь. Не переживайте, без надзора вы не останетесь. И вот еще какое дело… - прокурор в задумчивости пожевал губами. - Если удастся, прихватите за шкирку мальчугана, который вчера так робел на репетиции, да притащите его сюда. Справитесь?  
\- Сюда - в смысле, во дворец? - удивился распоряжению месье Моран. - На кой ляд он вам понадобился?  
\- Зажарю и съем на ужин, - не пожелал раскрывать своих замыслов Ла Карваль. - Скажем так, мне будет спокойнее, когда он окажется под присмотром. Кстати, месье Моран, вы признали вчерашнего гостя, мецената и покровителя искусств? Это был месье Эшавель. Младший, само собой. Лично мне этот визит кажется весьма многообещающим, а вам?  
Франсуа сложил губы трубочкой, оскорбив уточненную обстановку Цветочной залы простецким свистом. Попытался отыскать черты сходства между мэтром Эшавелем и громогласно-требовательным посетителем «Театра Фортуны». Не нашел и задумался над тем, каким образом юному Мартину удалось привлечь внимание столь тонкого ценителя красоты, как монсеньор де Лансальяк.  
«Чего только жизнь не вытворяет с людьми. Каким-то я буду в его годы?»  
\- Постарайтесь свести дружбу с мэтром Рийолем, расспросите о нем ваших коллег, - воспользовавшись оказией, Ла Карваль хозяйским жестом прихватил Франсуа пониже талии. - Помните, тут важны любые мелочи и сплетни. Не разочаровывайте меня - и успехов вам на поприще.  
\- Взаимно, - буркнул Франсуа, выворачиваясь из-под тяжелой руки Ла Карваля.  
Одевшись попроще, месье Моран уже привычной дорогой оставил дворец, окунувшись в шумный людской водоворот на площади перед резиденцией. Подле фонтана с наядами и Нептуном на колеснице он наткнулся на Мари-Раймона, заигрывавшего с молоденькими прачками, и утащил его за собой. За пару улиц до «Театра Фортуны» парочка наткнулась на Армана. С совершенно потерянным видом чернявый юнец брел вверх по улице святого Оноре.  
Арман Шапри в самом деле ощущал себя потерянным и потерявшимся. Ему было всего восемнадцать лет, за плечами - сиротский приют в Пуату, за душой - ни гроша, за пазухой - ни камня. В беседах с самим собой он признавал: актер он тоже весьма посредственный, не сыгравший ни одной толковой роли и мыкающийся из труппы в труппу. Разбитной Лилия был совершенно прав, назвав Армана девственником - ну вот так, и здесь не сложилось. Одни не хотели его, других не желал он, потому в науке любви месье Шапри оставался исключительно теоретиком.  
Сходить на просмотр к Рийолю ему посоветовали актеры последней труппы, где Арману довелось служить - после того, как выяснилось: они уезжают, а месье Шапри за ненадобностью остается в Тулузе. Это было тем более обидно, что ему наконец-то обещали дебют. Арман с головой залез в долги, готовя себе костюм и пирушку для коллег, а теперь остался гол, как сокол. Арман держался, покуда за ним не захлопнулись двери «Театра Фортуны», где его подвергли такому унижению - но, едва завернув за угол, горько, по-детски расплакался от обиды и безысходности. Хорошо бы больше не возвращаться туда… но куда тогда идти? Где раздобыть денег? Как пережить грядущую осень и зиму?  
\- Арман! - услышав свое имя, месье Шапри испуганно сжался, шарахнувшись к стене дома. - Эй! Стой, куда побежал?  
После слов прокурора Франсуа и в самом деле начал опасаться, как бы вчера с удравшим юнцом не приключилось чего скверного. Но вот он, жив-здоров, пусть и выглядит скверно.  
\- Ты чего нас с Жанно вчера не дождался? Пообедали бы вместе, - он ловко и бесцеремонно подхватил юного сотоварища под руку, заглянул в лицо, нахмурился: - Э-э, что с тобой? Ты сегодня хоть спал или проревел всю ночь?  
Арман опустил глаза, стараясь не встречаться ни с кем взглядом. Лицо у него и впрямь было опухшее от рыданий в тощую подушку.  
\- Я не спал, я роль учил, - пробубнил он себе под нос. Думая о своей полнейшей никчемности. Вон, Лилия откровенно таскается со страховидным «котом», а несчастным страдальцем отнюдь не выглядит. И одежда у него добротная, и сережки вон какие…  
\- Ага, зубрил роль и до утра оплакивал участь несчастной Ариции, - беззлобно съязвил Раймон.  
\- Утрись, - Франсуа пошарил по карманам, отыскав чистый платок и сунув его Арману. - Ты что, из-за вчерашнего так убивался? Тебя, между прочим, пальцем не тронули! Но своими выразительными стенаниями ты довел дело до того, что на тебя точно положили глаз. Из-за того, что ты трепещешь, аки свеча на ветру. Что теперь прикажешь с тобой делать?  
\- Расслабиться и получать удовольствие, что ж еще, - высказал свое циничное мнение Мари-Раймон.  
\- Я не такой! - с жаром выдохнул Арман, комкая в пальцах льняную тряпицу. - Мне противно! Я не смогу, меня стошнит!  
Раймон немедля изобразил, как именно стошнит несчастного Армана - в подробностях и со звуками. Франсуа хихикнул, с грустью подумав, что внимает сейчас отголоскам собственных давних стонов и жалоб.  
\- Все мы… не такие поначалу, - буркнул он. - Да, противно. Могу тебя обрадовать, это еще и больно.  
\- Больно? - одними губами переспросил Арман. Глаза у него сделались совсем уж на пол-лица, бездонные, как пропасти.  
\- Если упадешь в обморок, мы тебя тащить не станем, - честно предупредил Мари-Раймон.  
\- Раймон, - укоризненно протянул Франсуа. - Когда на небесах раздавали деликатность, ты точно опоздал к раздаче. Арман, не обращай на него внимания и хорош шмыгать носом. Меня тоже особо не слушай. Да, знаю, мне при рождении позабыли сунуть леденец под язык, и порой я становлюсь злюкой. Не пугайся ты так. Ну, не повезло тебе родиться красавчиком. У тебя ж на лице написано, большими буквами: «Ах, не трогайте меня…»  
\- Но если я буду вести себя развязно, - в воздухе повисло не произнесенное «подобно вам», - наверное, выйдет еще хуже? - у Армана был вид тяжелобольного, которому лекари заботливо подсовывают омерзительное на вкус и вид зелье, суля быстрое и полное исцеление. Но, вместо того, чтобы залпом осушить пузырек с горькой микстурой, месье Шапри упрямо торговался: а можно подешевле? А если уменьшить порцию? А запить?  
\- Хуже быть уже не может, - уверил его Франсуа. «Гм, я что, впрямь кажусь со стороны развязным типом? Вот не думал!» - Боюсь, с развязностью у тебя ничего сейчас не выйдет. Оставайся самим собой. Только не прикидывайся так откровенно трепетной ланью, пронзенной стрелой. Это привлечет к тебе целую стаю любителей… свежатинки. Которые перегрызутся за право стать первым, кто тебя подстрелит и освежует, прости за вульгарную метафору.  
\- Франсуа у нас сегодня - сама деликатность, - хохотнул Мари-Раймон поверх головы Армана. - Арман, ты как, обрел уверенность в себе и умиротворение? Жизнь груба и жестока, так что устраивай побыстрее свое грехопадение и позабудь его, как страшный сон. Или вспоминай, коли оно выйдет удачным.  
\- А как этого добиться? - простодушно спросил Арман. Месье Морану пришло на ум, что монсеньор был бы в восторге от этой невинности, уцелевшей в театральных вертепах. Было бы до крайности забавно устроить знакомство его эминенции и Армана, благо Ла Карваль все равно просил привести юного актера во дворец.  
Обозвав себя чокнутым сводником, Франсуа дал полезный совет:  
\- Познакомься с кем-нибудь. Желательно обладающим хорошим вкусом и пухлым кошельком. С кем-нибудь, кто отнесется к тебе по-человечески. Конечно, не стоит надеяться на то, что тебя сочтут за равного - но хотя бы заплатят и не выкинут поутру из постели пинком под зад.  
Арман выслушал с величайшим вниманием, однако без энтузиазма, грустно поинтересовавшись по окончании прочувствованной речи:  
\- Разве так бывает? Коли тебе платят, то разве станут относиться иначе, чем к арендованной вещи?  
\- Платят же клиенты веселым девицам, - увильнул от прямого ответа Франсуа, мысленно признав правоту Армана. - И обращаются с ними недурно. Я не говорю об ублюдках навроде нашего вчерашнего гостя, которым только дай поизмываться над кем безответным. Но порой встречаются люди, которым просто… просто хочется необычного. Если с тобой приятно провести время, то зачем тебя обижать?  
\- Чтобы посмотреть, как я буду просить пощады и плакать, - с видом полной покорности судьбе вздохнул Арман.  
\- Есть и такие любители, - был вынужден признать Франсуа. - И нам нечего им противопоставить. Конечно, ты можешь сбежать при первых признаках опасности и наняться в другую труппу. Но и оттуда тебе придется вскоре сматываться. Ты ничего не приобретешь, только потеряешь.  
\- А можно просто сдаться, сказав себе - пошло оно все к черту, от меня не убудет, - дополнил Раймон.  
\- Покровителя бы тебе. Осознающего твою ценность, который умудрился бы тебя не сломать. Да где ж взять такого? - Франсуа в шутку потрепал Армана по волосам. За разговорами они подошли к входу в театр, открыв скрипучую дверь и обойдя спорящую группку мастеровых, подновлявших и красивших стены фойе. С потолка только что спустили старую, облепленную паутиной, потеками грязного воска и сажей люстру о двух десятках рожков, и теперь она боком лежала посреди вестибюля, мутно блестя медным ободом и перепутанными цепями. По соседству с ней громоздился широкий и плоский деревянный ящик, из всех щелей которого лезло обильно напиханное внутрь сено. Судя по большим красным буквами надписи, в театр доставили большое зеркало, призванное заменить прежнее, растрескавшееся и почерневшее по краям. Месье Шосселен всерьез взялся за благоустройство своего заведения.  
Репетиция началась с очередной перестановки. Мэтр Рийоль решил превратить «кормилицу Энонну» в комическую старуху, назначив на эту роль склонного к гримасничанию и передразниванию манер окружающих Дени. Прогнали первый акт - быстро, толково и почти без ошибок. Франсуа, как и Арман, невольно украдкой косились в зал: не пожаловал ли Эшавель-младший? Но тот, видимо, был всецело удовлетворен приватным спектаклем, и решил сегодня не удостаивать актеров своим визитом.  
Тем не менее, незримое присутствие мецената сделало свое черное дело - испуганный вчерашним представлением Арман неожиданно сменил рисунок роли. Мэтр Рийоль то и дело покрикивал на него, требуя вести себя живее и бойчее, а не отдавать концы прямо на сцене. Недовольство распорядителя повергало Армана в еще бОльшую растерянность. Он замямливал текст, нарушал расстановку мизансцен, стараясь держаться поближе к Франсуа, и вообще выглядел так, будто не понимает, с какой целью он влез на подмостки? Мэтр Рийоль не терял надежды, сызнова повторяя, откуда должен выйти Ипполит, куда перейти в течение монолога и с каким выражением произносить монолог. Арман судорожно кивал.  
По себе Франсуа знал, как опасно подобное состояние духа. Ухваченный было цельный образ персонажа теряется, рассыпаясь и превращаясь в набор написанных кем-то рифмованных фраз, за которыми не вырисовывается живой человек. Тут нужно либо остановиться - скажем, завалиться спать на целый день, или напиться в хлам, или провести веселую ночку с подружкой - либо пересилить себя и работать дальше. Но у Армана подобного опыта не было, да и крупная роль ему досталась впервые в жизни. Мальчишка просто-напросто растерялся.  
Результат был закономерен. Посреди длинной и трудной сцены объяснения с мачехой Армана постигла немота. Он открывал рот, нелепо шлепал губами, в точности вытащенная из воды рыба, не в силах вытолкнуть из себя ни единого слова. Черные глазища наполнились слезами, намертво сцепленные пальцы побелели. Зрелище было жутковатое и жалкое. Арман не слышал доносившихся со всех сторон подсказок, соляной статуей окаменев посреди пятачка сцены.  
\- В чем дело? - мэтр Рийоль не повысил голоса, но чувствовалось, что он раздражен столь несуразным поведением актера, назначенного им на ведущую роль. - Перебрал вчера? Забыл текст?  
Арман отчаянно замотал головой, засипел в попытке оправдаться - дар речи к нему так и не вернулся. Мэтр Рийоль в задумчивости покрутил палочку-жезл с серебряным шариком:  
\- Перерыв. Арман, поди сюда.  
Распорядитель удалился в дальнюю, темную часть зала. Понурившийся Арман неуклюже сполз со сцены и последовал за ним. Остальные плюхнулись на доски и скамейки реквизита, шурша листками с текстом и потихоньку жуя предусмотрительно захваченную с собой снедь.  
\- Нашему Ипполиту сейчас станет до чрезвычайности хреново, - напророчил Франсуа.  
\- Рийоль намажет его на хлеб заместо масла и съест! - сделал большие глаза Жанно, демонстрируя на примере своего пирожка, как будет выглядеть это устрашающее зрелище.  
\- Лучше бы он забрал у него Ипполита, - буркнул Мари-Раймон. - Глянешь - с души воротит.  
\- И отдал тебе? - язвительно заметил Дени, казалось, весь поглощенный изучением роли.  
\- Мне чужого не надо, - проявил несвойственное ему великодушие Раймон. - Вон, пусть Филиппу отдадут. А то чего он недвижную статую в короне изображает?  
\- Потом что мэтр знает: статуя в короне - его лучшее амплуа, - уверил общество добрая душа Франсуа. Добродушный и грузный Филипп проворчал, что сейчас он встанет, и после этого кое-кто ляжет.  
\- Дети, не ссорьтесь, - томным голосом донельзя утомленной шалостями подопечных бонны протянула Николетт. Получилось столь похоже, что по сцене пробежал невольный смех.  
\- У Армана ведь неплохо поначалу получалось, - заметил Дени, когда смешки затихли. - Трогательно так.  
\- Он вообще трогательный. Трогать такого и трогать…  
\- Жанно, а по зубам? - ласково осведомился Франсуа.  
\- Лучше поцелуй меня, моя радость, - Жанно изобразил страдание.  
\- Тьфу на вас обоих, - скривилась Зизиль, «царица Федра».  
\- Мы ей не нравимся, - огорчился Франсуа. Прищурился в темный зал - легкий топоток оповестил общество о том, что мэтр Рийоль закончил воспитательную работу. Но вместо того, чтобы запрыгнуть на сцену, Арман юркнул в дверцу кулуаров и скрылся.  
\- Чего это он?.. - недоуменно спросил Раймон. Франсуа сунул ему в руки свой недоеденный пирог, побежав следом за Арманом и крикнув: - Я сейчас!  
\- Перерыв окончен, - оповестил молодежь мэтр Рийоль. - Где Лилия?  
\- Пошел за Арманом, сейчас вернется, - с готовностью доложила Лоретта. Мэтр чуть скривился, но порицания не высказал, распорядившись:  
\- Акт второй, с начала. Филипп, ты не занят, сходи и доставь их обратно. Скажи, если через полчаса не вернутся, оштрафую обоих.  
Когда Франсуа нагнал Армана в темном узком коридорчике, того трясло, как в ознобе, глаза снова были на мокром месте. Попытка выяснить, что, собственно, сказал ему мэтр Рийоль, привела к неразборчивому страдальческому лепету. Ничего толком не поняв, Франсуа сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову - обнял всхлипывающего юнца, немедля уткнувшегося зареванной физиономией ему в плечо.  
\- Будет уже влаги на сегодня, - произнес месье Моран, сочтя, что дал Арману достаточно времени на проявление скорби. - Ну, обозвали бездарностью. Ну, отругали. Так ведь заслуженно. Что на тебя нашло с утра? Жизнь кончена или что?  
\- Я действительно бездарность, - глухо отозвался Арман. - Бездарность и неудачник, даже продаться толком не сумел. Всего-то надо будет зажмуриться и потерпеть, а я не могу, у меня внутри все узлом скручивает... И уйти не могу, у меня же долгов... меня в тюрьму упекут для полного счастья... Кому я такой нужен? Лучше бы я умер!  
\- Веревочку одолжить? - с безжалостным ехидством поинтересовался Франсуа. - Будешь висеть такой синенький, с вывалившимся языком и лужей под ногами. Правда, здорово? Раз ты все равно никому не нужен, то какая тебе разница?  
\- Тебе хорошо говорить... - жалобно пискнул Арман.  
\- Мне вообще все хорошо. И у меня все хорошо. А ты сейчас пойдешь на сцену и будешь работать, а не валять дурака, прикидываясь немым от рождения, - при желании Франсуа мог не хуже мэтра Рийоля или прокурора Ла Карваля подпустить в голос жесткости. - А после спектакля ты... ты пойдешь со мной.  
\- Куда? - обомлел Арман. Почему-то ему представился роскошный притон, где заправляет «кот», сопровождавший Франсуа.  
\- Домой, - как о само собой разумеющемся отозвался Франсуа. - Репетировать и талант раскрывать. Пожрем, как полагается достойным людям, и выпьем. Живешь-то, небось, в дыре с крышей, за которую дерут по пять ливров в месяц?  
\- Ш-шесть... - машинально вякнул Арман. Франсуа наконец-то обратил внимание на выражение лица молодого человека и не удержался от смешка:  
\- Арман, я даже отсюда вижу жуткие мысли, копошащиеся в твоей голове. Успокойся. Я живу не в самом обычном месте, но обещаю: там ничто и никто не будет угрожать твоей жизни и чести. Мы просто спокойно поговорим и попробуем привести тебя в порядок. Больше ничего. Ровным счетом ничего. Кроме того, мне за тебя неспокойно - гость давеча шептался с мэтром, похоже, касательно тебя. У меня дома ты будешь в безопасности. Ну, все? Мы можем возвращаться? Ты вытянешь сцену или будешь и дальше позориться у всех на глазах?  
\- Я… я постараюсь, - покивал Арман, и в самом деле подобрался, приосанился, а заодно попытался вернуть на свою рожицу вменяемое выражение.  
\- Так-то лучше, - одобрил Франсуа, - вот так и ходи.  
После вразумления блистать Арман не начал, однако больше не уподоблялся нервной девице в обществе клетки с мышами. Сбился с текста всего пару раз и даже удостоился одобрительного хмыканья Зизиль.  
Репетиция закончилась, следующая была назначена завтра на то же время, и Арман неуверенно приблизился к Франсуа, натягивающему камзол:  
\- Так мне правда можно с тобой?  
\- Конечно, о чем разговор! - Франсуа жизнерадостно заухмылялся, представив Армана в роскошных интерьерах архиепископской резиденции. - Пошли!  
На улице Франсуа удалось поймать наемный фиакр. Затолкав туда Армана и дав в качестве адреса Новую рыночную площадь, месье Моран с удобствами расположился на обитом вытершимся репсом сидении. Изумленный и недоумевающий Арман ерзал напротив, пытаясь выяснить, куда же они все-таки направляются. Экипаж остановился напротив палисадника за изящной решеткой, Франсуа протащил вяло сопротивлявшегося Армана за собой.  
Жизненного опыта юного месье Шапри вполне достало, чтобы понять: никакими меблирашками тут не пахнет, а особняк, в который они зашли, никак не могло быть борделем, пусть даже и очень дорогим. Его вели по коридорам настоящего дворца - со стенами цветного мрамора и фресками на потолках, со статуями на пьедесталах и мебелью розового дерева с позолоченными украшениями. Арман онемел, думая, что угодил в какую-то из пьес, а Франсуа и сопровождавший его Жан Пари - вовсе не те, за кого себя выдают. Может, они - скучающие наследники знатных и богатых семейств, в поисках острых ощущений развлекающиеся тем, что под чужими именами играют в дешевом театре? Мало зная о нравах великосветской молодежи, Арман полагал, что подобные забавы им как раз по нраву и по карману. Но зачем тогда здесь он?  
На пороге очередной, залитой светом и благоухающей жасмином гостиной Арман остановился, как вкопанный, жалобно и робко вопросив:  
\- Франсуа, я ничего не понимаю. Кто ты? Что это за место?  
\- Сын мой, я тоже ничего не понимаю, - из распахнувшихся напротив дверей явился его преосвященство. - Франсуа, что это? - де Лансальяк скептически воззрился на съежившегося юношу с видом добродетельного отца семейства, чьи дети притащили с улицы завшивленного помойного котенка и теперь хором умоляют разрешить взять его в дом.  
\- Это Арман, - лаконично пояснил Франсуа. - Мой коллега по сцене. Месье прокурор невесть зачем попросил доставить его сюда. Монсеньор, в доброте своей вы ведь не станете возражать, если он несколько дней попользуется вашим гостеприимством? Он тихий, много не ест, чужого не берет и по углам лужиц не оставляет.  
\- Я не… - от вида величественного пожилого священника, запросто обратившегося к Франсуа по имени, у Армана в голове что-то заклинило, как давеча на сцене. Только вместо немоты им овладело стремление лихорадочно говорить, пытаясь оправдаться невесть за что, в том числе и за свое появление здесь, где ему были совершенно не рады. - Пожалуйста, простите! Я не хотел, Франсуа просто предложил мне пойти к нему домой, я не знал, я… - он пятился, пока не уткнулся спиной в косяк, в ужасе всхлипывая и понимая: он совершил нечто невообразимое. Ему надо было еще вчера съехать с квартиры и затаиться, а не возвращаться в театр месье Шосселена.  
\- Арман, не блажи, - с отвращением махнул рукой Франсуа. - Монсеньор, не гневайтесь на него. У бедняги, кажется, ум за разум зашел…  
\- Вот только слабоумного фигляра мне недоставало для полного счастья, - искренне возмутился его эминенция. - Раз он понадобился Ла Карвалю, вот и отведи его туда! Эй, кто-нибудь! Пошлите за месье прокурором, да поскорее!  
\- А, вы вернулись? - Кантен де Ла Карваль возник, как чертик из табакерки или явившийся по вызову демон из преисподней, захлопнув двери и пугнув своим оскалом метнувшихся на призыв монсеньора ливрейных. - Как прошла репетиция, месье Моран? Рад, что вы не позабыли о моей просьбе. Месье, я что-то не разобрал толком - как вас зовут? И не нужно так бледнеть, никто из нас не кусается.  
\- Ш-шапри, Арман Ш-шапри, - заикаясь, представился юноша, не в силах оторваться от косяка. Появление в числе действующих лиц высокого и представительного брюнета, затянутого в мундир полицейского чина, окончательно выбило молодого актера из колеи. Особенно когда Арман признал в незнакомце «кота», сопровождавшего Франсуа в театре. Арман не знал теперь, что и думать, испуганно промямлив: - Я... я ни в чем не виноват, п-правда... Я н-никому ничего не с-скажу...  
Ла Карваль задумчиво обозрел тщедушное, встрепанное, крайне юное и, по-видимому, крайне голодное и запуганное создание - мальчик смотрел на него, как на ужас всей своей жизни, бессвязно лопоча. Он был такой жалкий, и в то же время такой хрупкий и милый, что у Ла Карваля на миг защемило сердце. Да еще глаза - большие, черные, как у него самого, только необыкновенно добрые и беспомощные.  
\- Не нужно оправдываться, - прокурор постарался улыбнуться как можно приветливее. - Вы ни в чем не провинились. Разве что в нищете, ну так ведь это не порок? Месье Моран, как я понимаю, не стал вводить вас в курс дела - за что ему большое спасибо, - Франсуа шутливо раскланялся. Ла Карваль значительно покосился на де Лансальяка: - Месье Шапри может остаться здесь? Под мою ответственность.  
\- Только после того, как вы дадите мне внятное и разумное объяснение причин, по которым вы решили превратить мою резиденцию в приют страждущих, - отчеканил его преосвященство. - Причем немедленно. Я слушаю.  
\- А ты - заткни уши, - вполголоса посоветовал съежившемуся Арману Франсуа. - Ибо тут смешались дознание, столичная политика и черт знает что. Позволь представить: монсеньор де Лансальяк, архиепископ Тулузы. Месье Кантен Ла Карваль, прокурор Шатле, прибыл в Тулузу для расследования. Он же Жан Пари. Только в обморок не падай.  
Арман икнул, испытывая сильнейшее желание забраться под кресло и затаиться там. Он был не лишен сообразительности и мог сложить два и два, поняв: слишком многие тут не те, за кого себя выдают. Ему, волей случая угодившему в жернова тайн сильных мира сего, самое время прикинуться глухим, немым и слепым. Тяжелый черный взгляд фальшивого «кота», оказавшегося королевским прокурором, заставлял его чувствовать себя маленьким и ничтожным. Арман зажмурился, страдая от того, что был готов вот-вот расплакаться, как перепуганное насмерть дитя, и мимолетно позавидовав Франсуа: неужели он всякий день имеет дело с этим жутким человеком и не боится его?  
\- Монсеньор, я полагаю, нам удалось разыскать ту личность, о которой мы давеча так познавательно беседовали, - поколебавшись, начал Ла Карваль. - Личность, которая, как мы полагали, сейчас проповедует заблудшим душам по ту сторону Атлантики.  
Монсеньор грузно подался вперед, вслушиваясь в каждое слово прокурора.  
\- Наше предположение оказалось верным - он заведует театром. В числе покровителей труппы - Мартин Эшавель. Этот мальчик, - прокурор небрежно кивнул в сторону затаившего дыхание Армана, - очень подходит на роль кандидата на главную роль в грядущей трагедии. Я решил забрать его оттуда.  
\- Полагаете, не будет… э-э… кандидатуры - сорвется представление? - монсеньор прекрасно умел понимать недосказанное.  
\- Вряд ли, - отрицательно помотал головой Ла Карваль. - Я хочу, чтобы у них не было выбора. Не осталось иного кандидата, кроме того, что предложу им я. С помощью небезызвестной картины.  
\- Это весьма рискованно, - пожевав губами, заявил преподобный.  
\- Я знаю, - небрежно отмахнулся прокурор. - Так я забираю месье Шапри? Он может спать в моей приемной. Месье Шапри! - окликнул он молодого человека. - Я не прошу вас хранить молчание обо всем увиденном и услышанном здесь, это вам должно быть понятно и так, - он навис над юношей, как коршун над беззащитным цыпленком. Ла Карваля забавлял потерянный вид Армана. Прокурор не считал себя жестоким человеком, но привлекала чужая зависимость и беспомощность. - Благодарю за понимание, ваше преосвященство. Спасибо, месье Моран. Идемте, Арман. Хотите есть?  
«Ничего я не хочу!» - Арман поймал себя на сильнейшем желании вцепиться в раззолоченные подлокотники кресла, остаться в обществе Франсуа - единственного человека, решившего позаботиться о нем, пусть и таким диковинным образом.  
«А вот Лилия, небось, за милую душу всякий вечер ужинает с ним - и ничего, живой пока, - осторожно заикнулся здравый смысл, опомнившийся от испуга. - Для него этот Ла Карваль просто знакомец, единомышленник или кто он есть. Вот больше делать нечего королевскому прокурору, как запугивать мальчишку-актера из театра со скверной репутацией. Арман, сколько можно бояться, а?»  
\- Благодарю вас, месье Ла Карваль, - сделав над собой усилие, осторожно выговорил Арман. Франсуа из-за плеча монсеньора подавал ему знаки, недвусмысленно означавшие: «Не спорь и соглашайся!»  
\- Конечно, я... я с удовольствием разделю ваше общество, месье прокурор..  
Фраза прозвучала несколько двусмысленно. Впрочем, Армана больше занимала мысль о том, как бы не опозориться за столом: вид сияющих белизной и вышивкой скатертей, фарфоровых тарелок и сияющих приборов поверг юнца в некоторый ступор. Отыскав знакомые ложку и вилку, Арман уткнулся в дымящуюся тарелку с супом, стараясь лишний раз не поднимать взгляда на усевшегося напротив человека.  
«Экий заморыш!» - думал про себя Ла Карваль, наблюдая, как свалившийся ему на голову подопечный чинно, изо всех сил стараясь не торопиться, не хлюпать и соблюдать правила приличия, уписывает обильный обед с кухни его преосвященства.  
В своей жизни Кантен повидал сотни нищих, побирающихся, шатающихся по городским улицам подростков. На его взгляд, Арман немногим отличался от них - разве что ему недоставало прожженности и бойкости юных бродяжек. Да еще парень внешне отчасти походил на самого прокурора: черноглазый и черноволосый, лишь кожа, в отличие от оливковой смуглости Ла Карваля, была болезненно-белой.  
Когда юнец насытился и отложил ложку, Ла Карваль заговорил:  
\- Давно вы на сцене, Арман? Ваши родители не возражали против вашего решения стать актером?  
\- Я… я н-никогда не имел возможности узнать их м-мнение на сей счет, - от волнения, что с ним заговорили, Арман вновь начал заикаться. - Я н-никогда не в-видел моих р-родителей… Я вырос в сиротском доме в Пуату. Кто меня туда принес - неизвестно. Там принимают детей из корзины святого Ангела, знаете эту т-традицию? - Кантен снисходительно кивнул. - Пуату - большой город, так что они могли быть кем угодно, - молодой человек виновато пожал плечами, извиняясь за свое неказистое происхождение. - Мне было около пятнадцати, когда один из наших попечителей начал выказывать мне… э-э… он проявлял сугубую заинтересованность в моей судьбе и обещал обеспечить мое будущее. Его доброта показалась мне несколько натянутой - и я предпочел оставить приют. В Пуату я наткнулся на странствующий балаган, ставивший пантомимы в итальянском стиле, и вместе с ними поехал на Юг. У меня неплохо получалось, но я никак не мог найти постоянной работы, перебираясь из труппы в труппу, переезжая из города в город, пока не добрался до Тулузы. Вот и вся моя жизнь, - Арман обезоруживающе робко взглянул на столичного прокурора, добавив: - Да, вот и вся моя жизнь.  
Кантен взглянул на него с легким одобрением:  
\- Молодец, что предпочли поруганию жизнь скитальца.  
А потом задумался, вздохнув:  
\- Хотя не знаю. Может, вы избрали неверный путь.  
\- У меня и не было особого выбора, - с обескураживающей прямотой признал Арман. Он с опаской попробовал вино, догадываясь, что оно наверняка дорогое и хорошее, намного лучше той кислятины, к которой он привык - и он не сумеет по достоинству оценить вкус. Вино тягучей сладкой каплей перекатывалось на языке, проскользнуло в горло, обожгло и растаяло. - Воспитанников приюта по достижении совершеннолетия отправляли на королевские мануфактуры либо в услужение попечителям приюта. На самом деле мне повезло, и мое ремесло мне нравится. Мне бы только найти кого-нибудь, кто согласился бы меня натаскивать. Отыграть толком хоть один сезон. Получить постоянный ангажемент… Я надеялся, что смогу проявить себя здесь, в «Театре Фортуны». Знаю, труппа месье Шосселена пользуется не лучшей репутацией. Я… - он нервно закрутил в руках скомканную салфетку, не понимая, с какой стати вдруг так разговорился. Столичному чиновнику нет до него никакого дела, он просто коротает время за малозначащей беседой: - Я уже почти собрался с духом, чтобы согласиться на их условия - лишь бы остаться там и учиться. Мне еще никогда не доставалась ведущая роль, а это - большая удача…  
Ла Карваль не знал, зачем он тратит время, выслушивая незамысловатую историю затюканного мальчишки. Сам по себе месье Шапри его ничуть не интересовал - лишь как фигура в партии, которую он разыгрывал, пешка, вероятная жертва. Теперь Арман в безопасности и недосягаем для цепких рук его противников. Надо только пристроить парня куда-нибудь на время процесса дознания, чтобы не путался под ногами.  
\- Вот что, месье Шапри, - перебил он юношу, почти не прислушиваясь к тому, что говорил Арман. - Покамест путь в любезный вашему сердцу театр для вас закрыт. Недели на две, на три. Заняться вам все равно нечем, будете моим камердинером. Обязанности не слишком обременительные, зато получите жалование.  
Арман покраснел, не зная, как ответить на подобное предложение. С достоинством отказаться или, помявшись для приличия, согласиться? Спустя миг он сообразил: прокурора не интересует его согласие или отказ. Ла Карваль не спрашивал, Ла Карваль принял решение и поставил Армана в известность.  
\- Марсель! - окликнул ординарца прокурор, поднимаясь из-за стола. - Марсель, этот молодой человек поступает ко мне в услужение. Покажешь ему, как и что.  
\- Будет сделано, - прогудел Марсель, пребывая в некоторой озадаченности: зачем месье прокурору вдруг занадобился камердинер, да еще такой ледащий, кожа да кости? Однако Марсель никогда не задавал лишних вопросов и не спорил, полагая, что начальству виднее.

 

Идея купить бочонок вина на всех и распить его принадлежала Мари-Раймону. Выбор компании пал на осеннее сотерне - молодое, только что перебродившее и обжигающее своей сладостью язык. Скинулись вшестером, взгромоздили запечатанную покупку на загривок Филиппу, как самому сильному и крепкому, и двинулись к старому монастырю доминиканцев. Туда, где в узких и пыльных, насквозь прокаленных солнцем улочках, располагались дешевые гостиницы с грязноватыми нумерами. В окнах здешних домов частенько не хватало стекол, а в мостовой - булыжников, краски на стенах давно выцвели и облупились. Здесь, в небогатых кварталах Тулузы, пахло прокисшей едой и гниющими фруктами. На покосившихся балконах в ящиках пышно отцветали последние розы, в кучах песка играли дети, и через темные щели переулков сварливо перекликались из открытых окон женщины.  
Здесь, в гостинице «Клубок и кошка» по соседству снимали комнаты Раймон, Николетт и Жанно, пригласившие к себе остальных, дабы прорепетировать в более уютных условиях, нежели пыльная сцена с торчащими из досок ржавыми гвоздями. Вдобавок на пару дней мэтр Рийоль вынужденно прекратил репетиции: плотники добрались до сцены и принялись рьяно ее разбирать. С актеров было взято клятвенное обещание упражняться самостоятельно - и они честно выполнили обещанное.  
\- А сотерне вовсе не для пьянства. Это чтобы запоминалось крепче! - заявил Филипп, кряхтя на узкой лестнице под тяжестью бочонка, в котором глухо и заманчиво побулькивало молодое вино.  
Бочонок торжественно водрузили в центре комнаты, решив, что он будет символизировать трон. Не без мучений выбили клепку, подставили под кран кружки и приступили к репетиции.  
К наступлению сумерек бочка была опустошена на три четверти. Повсюду в комнатах валялись разбросанные листы со словами ролей. Упившийся Дени прикорнул в уголке на коврике. Филипп и Жанно несколько заплетающимися языками пытались объясниться в любви Зизиль, Раймон и Лоретта куда-то исчезли. Франсуа, чья голова слегка кружилась от выпитого, отправился на поиски, сыскав пропажу в комнате напротив. Парочка занималась любовью - избрав для своих игрищ не постель, а отчего-то письменный стол. Озадаченный Франсуа поинтересовался причиной столь странного выбора.  
\- У кровати, мать ее, ножки подламываются, - не прерывая трудов по ублажению подружки, объяснил Мари-Раймон. - А теперь сгинь.  
Франсуа пожелал им всяческих успехов, закрыл дверь и побрел дальше - в поисках понимания и сочувствия. В подвыпившем виде месье Моран всегда начинал искать собеседника, дабы обрушить на него свои разнообразные переживания. Хотя особо переживать Франсуа Морану было не из-за чего: он обретался на всем готовом и занимался любимым делом. Его немного тревожил холодок, пробежавший в отношениях между ним и Шарлем, но актер списал все на постоянную занятость и усталость отца д'Арнье. Нелегко, наверное, быть викарием при такой важной и значительной персоне, как монсеньор. Дела и дела, бесконечные бумаги, улаживание споров между монастырями и светскими властями, налоги и прочее, несть ему числа. Неудивительно, что Шарлю не до любовника и не до страсти нежной.  
«Да и потом, в любви ведь самое интересное и волнующее - знакомство и обретение предмета своих интересов, - с уверенностью все повидавшего и испытавшего опытного ловеласа рассуждал Франсуа. - Д'Арнье получил от меня все, что желал. Он говорит, что не слишком нуждается в телесной близости, мол, ему достаточно моего присутствия, сознания того, что я рядом и никуда не денусь. Как знать, как знать. Может, и денусь… - однако мысль о возможной разлуке страшила Франсуа. Актер не слишком переживал об утрате апартаментов в архиепископском дворце, нарядов и лакомств, но ему становилось холодно и боязно от раздумий о том, как он будет жить без д'Арнье. - Ла Карваль поймает своих преступников и тоже уедет. Укатит в свой Париж, поминай как звали, на полдороге забудет и меня, и все, что он сгоряча наобещал… Какая причудливая у нас жизнь, вся сотканная из обещаний - невыполнимых и невыполненных».  
Пребывая в столь меланхолично-раздумчивом состоянии, Франсуа прошел коридором с обшарпанными бумажными обоями, выйдя на внутреннюю террасу гостиницы, углом выступавшую над двором с пыльной зеленью. Там, сложив руки на покосившемся деревянном ограждении, сидела Николетт Годен. Девушка рассеянно смотрела вниз, созерцая беготню детей, и оглянулась через плечо на звук шагов:  
\- Месье Моран? Что остальные?  
\- Допивают остатки вина и резвятся - в той степени, в какой ноги согласны поддерживать их, - Франсуа прислонился к деревянному косяку, расписанному некогда яркой, а сейчас выцветшей синей краской с красными зигзагами. - Вы так немилосердно оставили нас, милая Николетт…  
\- Не люблю шумных застолий, - мадемуазель Годен строго поджала губы. - Понимаю, в нашей жизни не так много радостных мгновений и наши друзья склонны пользоваться ими в ущерб здравому смыслу и своему здоровью. Не сознавая того, что их разгульное поведение пагубно сказывается на репутации актеров в целом.  
\- Н-ну, наша братия с древнейших времен никогда не отличалась ни хорошими манерами, ни добродетелью, - попытался отшутиться Франсуа. Николетт отрицательно покачала головой, чуть качнулись воткнутые в узел темных волос бумажные цветы:  
\- Такое положение вещей не может длиться вечно. Когда-нибудь мы добьемся того, чтобы наше ремесло уважалось, а нас не считали балаганными паяцами, нанимаемыми на вечер. Мы несем людям искусство и просвещение… Ну чему вы улыбаетесь, Франсуа? - с досадой оборвала она свою горячую речь. - Считаете, я гоняюсь за химерами пустых надежд?  
\- Нет, но… - Франсуа была симпатична эта девица, так непохожая на большинство актрис странствующих театров. Ему было жаль разрушать ее искреннюю веру в лучшее.  
\- Между прочим, я читаю столичные газеты, - Николетт верно истолковала смысл его недоверчивой улыбки. - Актеры «Комеди» почти добились освобождения от извечной зависимости театра от прихотей двора.  
\- «Комеди» в столице, а у нас что? - Франсуа широким жестом обвел дворик и террасу с ползущим по стене вьюнком. - Провинция. Скажите спасибо, что у нас есть возможность ставить хоть что-то. Что нас не выгоняют всякий вечер за пределы городской стены, как того требует закон. Мы в куда лучшем положении, чем наши предшественники. Некоторым из нас даже удается привлечь внимание сильных мира сего.  
Николетт помолчала, обрывая лепестки увядших от жары цветов. Отвела взгляд и решительно заявила:  
\- Я не верю, что это внимание сделало вас счастливым, месье Моран.  
\- Франсуа, - поправил актер.  
\- Хорошо, Франсуа, - девушка с досадой выбросила пригоршню лепестков во двор. - Да, я не могу похвастаться искушенностью в некоторых вопросах, подобно вам. Но я немного знаю мир, я не слепа, и я вижу - вы несчастны там. Вы предпочитаете проводить время с нами, вы не спешите возвращаться обратно. Так отчего бы вам не прекратить эту… это… - она замялась, подбирая нужные слова, - эту связь?  
\- Николетт, - укоризненно протянул Франсуа. - О чем вы только говорите? Какую такую связь? Я работаю на его преосвященство, и только. Между нами существует определенная договоренность. Если я разорву ее, с чем я останусь? С пустыми руками!  
Мадемуазель Годен прикусила губку и решительно поднялась, расправив складки бледно-голубого дешевенького платья:  
\- Франсуа, я хочу вам кое-что показать. Только обещайте, что никому не расскажете о том, что видели.  
\- Клянусь! - с готовностью обещал заинтересованный месье Моран.  
Девушка привела его в свою комнатушку - скромную и прокаленную солнцем, как и все комнаты гостиницы «Клубок и кошка», обильно украшенную цветами, и тщательно заперла двери за задвижку. Из дорожного сундука Николетт вытащила большую плоскую шкатулку, запертую на сложный накладной замок и перетянутую для верности несколькими ремнями. Весь хмель из головы месье Морана давно выветрился, ему было донельзя любопытно узнать, что же за тайну такую хранит мадемуазель Годен - и почему она решила поделиться своим секретом?  
Николетт с видимым усилием провернула ключ в тугом замочке, откинула коробку шкатулки. Внутри лежала сафьяновая папка, которую девушка, после заметного внутреннего колебания, вручила Франсуа со словами:  
\- Вот, прочтите. Хотя бы начало.  
Месье Морану хватило первых пяти страниц, чтобы понять - у него в руках истинный шедевр. Комедия, совершенно новая и незнакомая. Современная, искрометная, исполненная истинно мольеровского духа. написанная легким и запоминающимся языком. Франсуа охотно продал бы душу за умение писать - так. Такому таланту он не мог даже завидовать.  
\- Что это? - выдохнул он, вцепившись в хрустнувшие под пальцами страницы и пожирая их взглядом. - Чье это сочинение, Николетт? Откуда у вас рукопись?  
Мадемуазель Годен вздохнула:  
\- Эту пьесу написал супруг сестры моей матушки. Он уже пробовал себя на поприще драматурга, но его предыдущие творения провалились. Это его творение хотели ставить в столице еще года три тому, да король и цензура запретили, опасаясь скандала. До меня доходили слухи, что нынешней весной премьера в Париже все же состоялась. Но текста пьесы еще нет ни в одной книжной лавке, а мне… я ее просто-напросто выклянчила у месье Огюстена - тогда, когда планировалась первая постановка. Он отдал мне текст в обмен на обещание: если я попаду в хорошую труппу или найду достойных соратников, я постараюсь способствовать ее постановке. У меня есть официально заверенное нотариусом право на владение пьесой, которое я могу передать антрепренеру труппы… или моему супругу, если мне когда-нибудь вздумается выйти замуж.  
Франсуа благополучно пропустил мимо ушей историю, в результате которой мадемуазель стала обладательницей пьесы, однако за его слух зацепились слова «моему супругу». Как месье Морану ни хотелось читать пьесу дальше, он оторвал взгляд от исписанной мелким почерком страницы, проникновенно заявив:  
\- Николетт, вы - чудо и истинное сокровище. Вы намерены ознакомить с этим шедевром месье Рийоля?  
\- Еще не знаю, - мадемуазель Годен быстрым жестом подровняла листки в папке. - Я мечтала просто учиться и овладевать мастерством, но, чем дольше я наблюдаю за труппой, чем больше думаю… Как полагаете, Франсуа, может, мне так и поступить? Но я - всего лишь женщина. Где гарантия, что меня не обманут? Такая постановка сулит театру большую выгоду… наверняка связанную с изрядным скандалом. Одна я не справлюсь… - голос Николетт чуть дрогнул. Франсуа поймал себя на том, что втайне ожидал этой дрожи и жалобных интонаций. Прозвучавших столь правдоподобно, что любой охотно уступил бы зазывной песне очаровательной сирены. Располагавшей к тому же истинным сокровищем - и отлично осознававшей ценность содержимого своей шкатулки.  
\- Вне всякого сомнения, вам потребуется помощь и поддержка, - Франсуа с сожалением проводил взглядом опустившуюся крышку шкатулки. Как наяву расслышав тихий щелчок механизма, представив себе вращение зубчатых шестеренок и валиков, запирающих замочек. Отделивших его от обладания искушающим секретом - разделенным теперь на двоих. Если только милая Николетт не сделала своего предложения еще кому-нибудь. Для гарантии. Она ведь такая рассудительная молодая особа. - И я… я приложу все усилия, чтобы помочь вам. Тулуза должна увидеть эту пьесу, а мы - мы должны стать теми, кто представит ее раньше всех прочих, - говоря, он словно бы невзначай все больше и больше наклонялся вперед, догадываясь - мадемуазель Годен не отстранится.  
Они поцеловались над шкатулкой с рукописью. Губы у девицы Николетт Годен, она же Акта и Ариция, были сухими и теплыми, с едва ощутимым вишневым привкусом модной помады. Она улыбалась - едва заметно, как подобает благовоспитанной девице, заключившей очень удачную сделку. Франсуа испытал странное, забытое ощущение, целуясь с женщиной вроде как именно это ему приличествовало от природы, так почему же он так удивлен мягкости ее губ?

 

Шарль д'Арнье смотрел в суровые глаза архангела Михаила, собственного зеркального отражения. Облаченного, как в броню, в сознание собственной вечной непогрешимости и знание вечной истины, и вооруженного, как мечом, правом карать неправедных. Ноги сами принесли его в капеллу, и теперь он неподвижно сидел на обитой багряным бархатом скамье, устало, по-крестьянски, навалившись грудью на спинку передней лавки. Размышляя, перебирая воспоминания, как скупец перебирает золотые монеты. Думая о Франсуа Моране - актера опять носило где-то в городе. Месье Моран все чаще пребывал в обществе прокурора Ла Карваля - но связывали их, похоже, исключительно деловые отношения. Месье Морану нравилось разыгрывать роль помощника дознавателя, и Шарль д'Арнье ничего против этого не имел. Он готовил свою душу к этому испытанию - а оно оказалось слишком тягостным.  
В резиденции духовного пастыря Тулузы редко что могло укрыться от взора его эминенции - или от взглядов неслышно скользящей по коридорам прислуги. В свой черед монсеньору де Лансальяку донесли о том, что отец д'Арнье пребывает в дворцовой капелле. Не молится, не встречается с кем-то - просто сидит, ведя безмолвный диалог со Всевышним. Что вероятнее всего - споря с самим собой.  
«Он справится, - повторял себе де Лансальяк, неплохо изучивший характер своего преданного викария. - Что бы ни томило его, чем бы ни была отягчена его душа, Антуан справится».  
Очередной слуга, отправленный в капеллу, вернулся с известием о том, что отец д'Арнье, несмотря на поздний час, по-прежнему остается в церкви. Роже де Лансальяк недовольно нахмурился. Закряхтел при мысли о том, что придется на ночь глядя тащиться в капеллу. На первый взгляд, было бы куда разумнее вытребовать Антуана д'Арнье немедленно пред очи покровителя.  
Разумнее - да не слишком…  
Шарль так ушел в свои мысли, что не заметил появления монсеньора. К слову сказать, при желании и необходимости преподобный мог ходить очень тихо и появляться там, где его не ждали. Грузно присев на соседнее сиденье, де Лансальяк оглядел своего былого фаворита и нынешнего вернейшего сподвижника. Испытав по результатам осмотра тягостное сожаление, лишь подтвердившее высказанное некогда монсеньором предположение. Вроде бы все было, как прежде - и уже не так. Замкнутый Антуан д'Арнье неосторожно позволил мимолетному увлечению перерасти в истинную страсть - а предмет его увлечений не обладал способностью по достоинству оценить сокровище, подаренное ему судьбой. Монсеньор де Лансальяк полагал, что разлука охладит чувства молодых людей, и внешне все выглядело именно так, месье Моран и д'Арнье вели себя как друзья, а не любовники, но преосвященный ни на миг не доверял этому впечатлению.  
\- Мне казалось, я поручал тебе присматривать за месье Мораном, - обращаясь не к Шарлю, а к некоей точке за его плечом, осведомился его преосвященство. - Его нет во дворце. Где он?  
Шарль медленно повернул голову в сторону де Лансальяка, будто не вполне соображая, кто с ним говорит и где они вообще находятся. В свете мерцающих свечей прямые волосы д'Арнье вспыхнули рыжеватой бронзой.  
\- Месье Моран… где-то в городе. Господин прокурор уверил меня в том, что к нему приставлено надлежащее сопровождение, - медленно проговорил он. - Полагаю, в данный миг месье Моран более занят своей сценической карьерой, нежели чьими-то чувствами.  
\- Вы что, повздорили? - удивился монсеньор, недовольно проворчав: - Карьера у него… Какую еще карьеру выдумал себе этот юный проходимец? Почему ты вообще слушаешь то, что он несет - у него же мельница вместо языка, и всякий день - очередная гениальная идея!  
\- Время от времени месье Моран изрекает дельные вещи, - угрюмо признал Шарль. - В чем-то я могу его понять. Он актер, и хочет заниматься своим ремеслом - несмотря на ту покойную и обеспеченную жизнь, которую предлагаете ему вы…  
\- Антуан, мальчик мой, - не дослушав, перебил де Лансальяк, - сдается мне, с тобой в последнее время что-то не в порядке. Да, месье Моран очарователен, остроумен и на удивление сладок в постели… Но это еще не повод терять голову. Именно это с тобой в данный миг и происходит. Ты слушаешь его, потакаешь его выдумкам вместо того, чтобы удержать его от ошибок, прощаешь то, что спускать бы не следовало. Что он там вытворяет в своем театре, ты знаешь? Ты уверен, что он в театре - а не в чьей-либо постели, того же Ла Карваля, к примеру? Что, даже это не имеет для тебя ни малейшего значения?  
\- Простите мне мою дерзость, отец мой, - склонил голову Шарль, - но… вы пожелали уложить Франсуа в свою постель - разве я дал вам каким-то образом понять, что ваше решение задело мои чувства? Почему тот предполагаемый факт, что месье Морану взбрело в голову разделить ложе со столичным прокурором, должен волновать меня в бОльшей степени?  
\- Потому что есть же разница между мною и этим столичным выскочкой! - громыхнул преподобный, донельзя удивленный полным отсутствием сопротивления и апатией отца д'Арнье. - Потому что порой таких, как твой ненаглядный Франсуа Моран, надо брать за шкирку и против воли удерживать от некоторых поступков! Ибо сами они не задумываются над тем, что творят! Он занимается именно этим - ждет, когда ты остановишь его. Когда задашь ему трепку, доказав, что он тебе важен и что ты неравнодушен к тому, что он творит. Таких нельзя отпускать на свободу, полагаясь на их здравомыслие и сдержанность - ибо они немедля пускаются во все тяжкие. Не по злобе или стремлению досадить, но по несусветной глупости! Я рассчитывал на тебя, Антуан, на то, что ты удержишь это неразумное и резвое дитя подле себя, но он умудрился окрутить тебя и - теперь носится невесть где, а ты сидишь здесь и изображаешь аллегорию Отчаяния. Ты имел несомненное влияние на него, но утратил, потакая его желаниям и разрешив ему все, что угодно.  
Монсеньор перевел дух и с каким-то приглушенным отчаянием в голосе вопросил:  
\- Ну что мне прикажете делать с вами? Посадить Франсуа под замок, пока не одумается? Выслать тебя куда-нибудь в Севенны? Или сунуть вам кошелек с ассигнациями и выгнать обоих за порог: гуляйте, пока не перебеситесь? Выправим тебе свидетельство о длительном отпуске от трудов праведных, благо ты нечасто вспоминаешь о Господе.  
\- Моя вина, моя величайшая вина, но, боюсь, я и раньше не думал о Нем слишком много, - хмыкнул Шарль, - пожалуй, что теперь это случается куда чаще. Как мне поступить, монсеньор? Надавать Франсуа пощечин, потому что я сильнее? Наорать, потому что старше, и я точно знаю, в какой стороне солнышко встает?  
\- Боюсь, время пощечин и криков уже безнадежно миновало, - язвительно хмыкнул преосвященный. - Твоему дружку, как ты сам признал, нельзя отказать в сообразительности... также как и в определенной юношеской наивности. И выпадает тут, заблудший сын мой, одно из двух. Либо ты проиграешь состязание за чужое сердце, либо тебе придется изыскать способ внятно и доступно растолковать месье Морану, где его место. Ты предоставил ему свободу - он вовсю пользуется этой свободой, и вскоре позабудет даже о том, чтобы оглянуться на тебя. Нет, коли в твоем сердце и вправду все перегорело… - де Лансальяк повел в воздухе пухлой ладонью, словно отметая нечто невидимое.  
\- Даже если я выиграю это соревнование, ваше преосвященство, что мне делать с трофеем? - невесело усмехнулся Шарль. - Что я могу ему предложить, кроме постыдного, тайного сожительства, да еще за чужой счет? Не проклянет ли меня Франсуа за то, что я привяжу его к себе сердечными узами? Не сойду ли с ума от тревоги за него я сам? Может быть, для него будет лучше позабыть это лето и все, что было между нами. Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив.  
\- Что самое досадное, при ветреном характере этого дитяти он и в самом деле будет счастлив, - чуть нахмурился де Лансальяк. - Погорюет месяц-другой, вспоминая, как вам было хорошо вместе. Может, поплачет украдкой в подушку... и вскоре утешится с кем-нибудь другим или другой. Ты открыл ему тайну того, что между мужчинами и женщинами нет существенной разницы. Теперь его жизнь станет вдвое захватывающе и занимательнее. Может, вам и в самом деле уехать? Антуан, сынок, чего бы хотел ты сам - помимо того, чтобы наше общее несчастье и головная боль была счастлива? - монсеньор бросил на Шарля изучающий взгляд, короткий и цепкий.  
\- Обрести покой, - почти не задумываясь, ответил Шарль. - Прежде я мечтал о богатстве и влиятельности, о том, чтобы иметь возможность заткнуть пасть любому, кто осмелится тявкнуть в мою сторону. Но сейчас - сейчас я мечтаю о покое. Я привык быть бессердечным и преданным - и я хочу снова стать им.  
\- Так может, будет лучше дать месье Морану понять, что всему рано или поздно приходит конец - и плохому, и хорошему? - монсеньор в задумчивости покрутил толстыми пальцами. - Он мальчик умный и сообразительный, поймет. Конечно, я сам просил его остаться в Тулузе, но в свете нынешних событий… Вдруг он и в самом деле сумеет найти общий язык с Ла Карвалем, и тот пожелает захватить месье Морана в столицу? - преподобного явно интересовала реакция подчиненного на такое предположение.  
\- У месье прокурора есть очаровательная манера думать за себя и за своего протеже, - чуть пожал плечами Шарль. - Но кто знает, вдруг Франсуа придется по душе такая опека? В сущности, он склонен подчиняться - не одному, так другому.  
\- Каких только глупостей и преступлений не совершают люди ради того, что они называют любовью, - раздраженно буркнул монсеньор. - В любом случае, прокурор и его люди пробудут здесь еще не меньше двух недель. Мы со всей очевидностью узрим, смогут ли две столь противоречивые натуры поладить меж собой. Если нет - ну что ж, приищем для месье Морана местечко в Тулузе, которое придется ему по душе и где он не станет подвергать себя излишним опасностям и искушениям. Если да - тут Господь им судья, а мы ничего не сможем поделать. Может, присутствие Франсуа сумеет отчасти смягчить эту вечно смятенную душу и примирить ее с миром.  
\- Быть по сему, аминь, - подняв глаза к легкому, парящему потолку капеллы, Шарль д'Арнье обрел уверенность в том, что поступает правильно. Сейчас он искренне сожалел о том, что не верует настолько искренне и глубоко, чтобы просить Господа о знаке или целиком положиться на волю Провидения. - Благодарю вас за все, монсеньор.  
\- Благодарить будешь позже, - отмахнулся монсеньор де Лансальяк. На пальце сверкнуло тяжелым золотом пастырское кольцо. - Когда мы изопьем до конца эту горькую чашу и посмотрим, останемся ли мы в живых. Ступай спать, Антуан. Знаю, мой совет бесполезен, но все же постарайся не думать о своей ветреной Лилии. Я потолкую с ним, - он чуть ухмыльнулся. - Ступай, мой мальчик. Сегодня был тяжелый день, и я хочу побыть один. Иди-иди, - он мягко, но настойчиво выпроводил Шарля из капеллы.  
Вместо того, чтобы, как было велено, вернуться в свои апартаменты, Шарль д'Арнье невесть зачем свернул к комнатам Франсуа - зная, что обнаружит их пустыми, нарочно желая еще разок уязвить без того ноющее сердце. Он и не догадывался прежде, что оно способно так болеть - и так лихорадочно колотиться о ребра при виде полоски света из приоткрытой двери ванной комнаты и услышав знакомый голос. Голос, безмятежно и полусонно напевающий простонародную песенку под гулкий звон льющейся воды - месье Моран изволили вернуться и заниматься поздним туалетом. Камзол и жилет актера валялись на полу гостиной - Шарль подобрал их, бросив на кресла. Открыл дверцу в ванную. Замер на пороге, глядя на мокрые вьющиеся волосы, прилипшие к гибкой спине, следя за грациозностью обыденных движений - как Франсуа наклоняется за лежащим в лотке куском мыла, дорогого и твердого, пахнущего молотыми зернами кофе с примесью лаванды, как поднимает тяжелый фарфоровый кувшин. Как, извиваясь, сбегают по длинным ногам прозрачные струйки воды, разбиваясь о медное дно ванны - следы чьих рук так старательно смывал с себя ветреная Лилия, его радость и горечь?  
Шарль достал из комода чистую простыню, сзади набросив ее на плечи Франсуа. Актер не вздрогнул, видимо, он давно уже ощутил присутствие постороннего - и знал, кто именно этот посторонний, так поздно заглянувший к нему.  
\- Мы… прости, я задержался, - Франсуа постарался, чтобы его голос звучал виновато. Ему хотелось, чтобы Шарль повысил на него голос, накричал, выясняя, за каким чертом он шатается по ночному городу и в чьей компании - но д'Арнье лишь молча прижал его к себе, не обращая внимания на промокшую ткань. Горло Шарля перехватило петлей невысказанных упреков и опасений, мешающей дышать и наслаждаться кратким мгновением близости Франсуа. - Ты сердишься? - актер обернулся, на удивлении ловко ткнувшись губами в вырез распахнутой на груди сорочки. - Мы просто заболтались, вот и все.  
\- Я так и думал, - сухо и спокойно отозвался Шарль, без труда перенося Франсуа через высокий бортик ванны. - Я понимаю, у тебя есть жизнь за пределами дворца.  
\- Ну-ка отпусти меня, - неожиданно резко потребовал Франсуа. Ощутив опору под ногами, обхватил ладонями лицо Шарля, чуть привстав на цыпочки и заставив более высокого д’Арнье наклониться к себе. Вгляделся в синие глаза, скорбно и трагично вздохнув: - Шарль, ты пробуждаешь во мне уснувшую было совесть. Что я с ней буду делать, в нынешние-то распущенные и безнравственные времена, когда можно заработать полсотни ливров за то, чтобы позволить всласть похватать себя за задницу? - он прижался всем телом, встряхнувшись и сбрасывая намокшую простыню на пол. - Ну прости. Я свиненок. Отнеси меня в спальню, пожалуйста. Или отнеси куда хочешь. И делай со мной, что хочешь. Я иногда забываю, что на самом деле я принадлежу тебе - как и прежде, - он улыбнулся, лукаво и чуточку смущенно.  
Шарль стиснул в ладонях его руки и прижал к своим губам:  
\- Какая совесть, Франсуа, у меня у самого ее никогда не было. Иначе я никогда бы не покусился на твою невинность и не запугивал тебя…  
\- Ах-ах, отцом д’Арнье овладело запоздалое раскаяние в совершенных грехах, - беззлобно поддел Франсуа. - Нет-нет, ты добился своего - я настолько перепугался, что мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как нападать. Я всегда так делаю, когда мне страшно: стараюсь не думать о последствиях и ломлюсь напрямик, в надежде, что повезет. И ах, как мне невообразимо повезло, я никогда и не мечтал о таком везении... - он пощекотал острым ногтем шею Шарля. - Ну ее к черту, эту невинность. От нее одни хлопоты, без нее намного легче... Стой, замри! - прежде чем Шарль успел остановить своего неуемного дружка, Франсуа по-кошачьи мягко прыгнул на него, обвив ногами талию.  
Шарля от этого маневра почти не шатнуло, он охотно подхватил Франсуа под ягодицы и, глубоко, жадно целуя его, попятился в спальню, рухнув спиной вперед на неразобранную постель.  
\- Мое-мое-мое... - задыхаясь, умудрялся бормотать Франсуа в паузах между поцелуями. Оседлав бедра Шарля, он торопливо стаскивал с него одежду, ластясь, зацеловывая, выглаживая собой - пальцами и всем телом, словно пытаясь проникнуть под кожу. Словно прося прощения за что-то невысказанное. - Мой. Больше ничей, правда? Шарль, я так тебя люблю... - смешки, бесконечные поцелуи, долгие и страстные, от которых так сладко болят и ноют распухшие губы...  
\- Вот залюблю тебя до полного бессилия, и больше не будешь заполночь шататься по городу, - сделал зверское лицо Шарль, перекатываясь на живот и вминая Франсуа в пышные перины постели.  
\- Ха! - бог весть, каким образом Франсуа умудрялся вкладывать в короткое восклицание столько презрения, недоверия и язвительности сразу. - Залюбит он меня, как же! - Франсуа завертелся, извиваясь под навалившимся на него тяжелым телом, пытаясь обрести свободу и обессиленно хихикая, запрокидывая голову, подставляя шею и плечи губам д'Арнье. Каштановые локоны рассыпались по белизне обшитых кружевом подушек, переливаясь в отсветах масляных ламп рыжими искрами.  
\- Неужели это был вызов? - Шарль приподнял голову, прислушиваясь к воображаемому эхо слов Франсуа. - И ты думаешь, что после сомнений в моей мужской неотразимости я его не приму?  
\- Какой вызов, о чем ты? - Франсуа в поддельном изумлении расширил бархатные глаза. - Святооой отец, о чем это вы начали рассуждать? Вы, если мне не изменяют зрение и слух, суетно заботитесь о впечатлении, которое производите... да еще занимаетесь блудодейством! Причем добро бы еще с падшей девицей, так нет, вы умудрились между делом совратить бестолкового юнца! - он обвил Шарля руками и ногами, скрестив лодыжки у него за спиной. - Нет-нет, никаких брошенных и принятых вызовов. Вам это просто невместно.  
\- У меня такое ощущение, будто ты нахватался от нас с монсеньором церковной премудрости, а мы от тебя - театрального распутства, - резюмировал д'Арнье, просовывая руку между их сплетенными телами, чтобы приласкать Франсуа, - с кем переспишь, от того и наберешься....  
\- Спи с книжкой, это намного безопаснее для репутации и нравственности, - посоветовал Франсуа. - И не смей винить меня в распутстве! Я таким не был - это все из-за тебя, только и исключительно из-за тебя! Уммм... - он слегка прикусил Шарля за плечо, вертя задиком и потираясь о ладонь, настойчиво оглаживавшую его промеж ног.  
\- С «Декамероном», например, - предположил Шарль, охотно поддерживая предложенный Франсуа легкомысленно-игривый тон. Так было легче и проще, словно и в самом деле ничего не произошло. - Или с книжкой Апулея, а то еще можно почитать на сон грядущий этого новомодного... как бишь... маркиза де Сада. Весьма успокаивающее и душеполезное чтение.  
\- Ну, если теперь твоя растревоженная душа требует итальянских развеселых сказочек и душераздирающих историй о падших девицах, то кто я такой, чтобы ограничивать твой круг чтения? - Франсуа подтянулся на локтях, зарывшись лицом в распущенные локоны Шарля и глубоко вздохнув: - Чем от тебя пахнет, а? Похоже на осенние листья... или на увядающие цветы...  
\- От меня пахнет лилиями, - пояснил Шарль д'Арнье, - чем же еще. Тобой, Франсуа... Розами и корицей, имбирем и кардамоном, шоколадом и медом.  
\- Выражаясь не столь изящно, кое-кто в последнее время жрет слишком много сладостей, а потому пропах ими насквозь, - беспечно рассмеялся Франсуа. - Забыл еще упомянуть духи, а я за них целый ливр выложил, за крохотную бутылочку, - он изгибался под рукой Шарля, безмолвно зовя его. Предлагая себя, как редкостное изысканное лакомство на светлом фарфоре простыней - и опасливо вспоминая обманчиво простодушную девушку с темными очами.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Шарль, подхватывая его разведенные ноги под коленями и укладывая их себе на плечи, - конечно же, и безумно дорогие духи тоже...  
Он легонько, на пробу, толкнулся внутрь, обмирая от знакомого и каждый раз острого удовольствия.  
\- Сильнее, - мягко и вместе с тем требовательно попросил Франсуа. Карие глазища неотрывно смотрели в темно-синие. Одной рукой Франсуа уцепился за переплетение деревянных ветвей резного изголовье постели, другой сжимал плечо Шарля, порой загоняя острые ноготки в живую плоть. Теперь он научился вовремя расслабляться, уступая партнеру - и почти свыкнувшись с неудобствами первых мгновений. Всего-то и хитростей: лежать спокойно, позволяя Шарлю распоряжаться собой. Глядя снизу вверх на знакомое до малейших черточек лицо в обрамлении медно-рыжих прядей, еле слышно подбадривая любовника - не словами, но интонацией неразборчиво-нежных звуков. Чуть подаваясь навстречу в тот миг, когда Шарль погружался в него - и ускользал, поддразнивая и не давая обещанного, пока Франсуа не выдержал, певуче простонав: - Ну Шааарль же...  
Д'Арнье, спасибо ему за это во веки веков, наконец перестал измываться над дружком, и Франсуа невольно вскрикнул, заметался, перекатывая голову по подушкам. Ощущая, как его раскрывают - не торопясь, позволяя насладиться всяким и каждым мгновением любви. Ему казалось, Шарль несет его на руках над пропастью, восходя по невидимой, звенящей под ногами лестнице - и грешный мир остается далеко внизу, а здесь только лижущее кожу, но не причиняющее боли прозрачно-алое пламя, которое можно зачерпнуть ладонью. Отдельные капли срывались с руки, сверкая искрами, как две капли воды похожими на рубин в подаренном кольце.  
Франсуа бормотал что-то пересохшими губами, молитвой повторяя имя возлюбленного. Прося не оставлять его - и показать, что там дальше, за бездымным пламенем и высокими белыми облаками. Тая под Шарлем, еще, глубже, снова, и еще раз, и так бесконечно, часами, которыми притворяются минуты, отпущенные смертным для блаженства.  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Долго, так долго, всегда. Ты не поймешь меня, Франсуа, но это неважно. Только будь со мной. Не уходи. Забавляйся с кем хочешь, играй в свой театр, но не уходи, не оставляй меня, иначе все, что я делаю, не имеет смысла…»  
Юности не свойственно помнить о чужих тревогах, ибо и собственная-то забывается на лету, превращаясь в сон. Потому месье Моран был очень удивлен тем, что его спозаранку безжалостно растолкал камердинер его преосвященства. Категорично и очень холодно потребовав немедля встать и явиться к монсеньору.  
Франсуа охнул. Схватился за голову. Вообразил те громы и молнии, которые сейчас обрушатся на его повинную голову. Но делать было нечего - пришлось торопливо одеваться и бежать.  
В спальне преподобного до сих пор царил полумрак, бархатные шторы были задернуты, сладковато пахло настоем валерьяны. Встав на пороге, Франсуа нерешительно переминался с ноги на ногу, маясь осознанием своей вины.  
\- Нагулялся? - угрюмо вопросил его преосвященство, полулежащий на россыпи подушек, гневно хлопнув ладонью по стеганому атласному одеялу. - Вы не желаете объясниться, месье Моран? Где вас носило и почему вы не находите необходимым поставить меня в известность о том, что благополучно возвратились?  
\- Я больше не буду, - скорбным голосом уверил преподобного Франса. Говоря по правде, месье Морану начала приедаться роль капризного и легкомысленного юного создания, в которой его желал видеть де Лансальяк. Франсуа полагал, что обладает правом на свою собственную жизнь и свои тайны. - Я просто задержался на репетиции - и думал, вам непременно доложат о моем возвращении.  
Он сложил ладони на груди, придав голосу и лицу самое умоляющее выражение из возможных:  
\- Простите засранца, месье Роже, а? Пожаааалуйста...  
\- Надеюсь, когда ты доживешь до моих лет, - ворчливо отозвался де Лансальяк, - никакой, прости Господи, засранец, не заставит тебя своими выходками провести такую ночь, какая нынче была у меня... И я очень надеюсь, что к вечеру у меня в гостиной не поселится твой балаган!  
\- Если это хоть немного вас развлечет и приободрит, то я с удовольствием позову моих друзей, - с готовностью предложил Франсуа. Пересек спальню, грациозно опустившись на колени рядом с постелью преподобного и обеими ладонями накрыв кисть де Лансальяка. - Они будут рады воспользоваться вашим гостеприимством, а вы одним мановением руки получите личный маленький театр, готовый сыграть для вас все, что угодно. Месье Роже, я не хотел ничего плохого. Я не подумал, что вы будете переживать из-за меня.  
\- Я не подууумал, - передразнил его виноватый голосок преосвященный, - какая очаровательная безмозглость! Я воображаю себе невесть какие ужасы, а он, видите ли, просто задержался на репетиции своего дурацкого спектакля! Может, запретить тебе шататься туда, огорчая отца д'Арнье? Пусть Ла Карваль занимается расследованием, - де Лансальяк запустил пальцы в густые пряди на затылке Франсуа, поднял его лицо к своему. - Я не желаю, чтобы ты пропадал невесть где. Я хочу тебя счастливого, здоровенького, чистенького, надушенного и красиво одетого.  
\- И безумно скучающего посреди всей этой роскоши, - в тон его преосвященству подхватил Франсуа, капризно выпятив нижнюю губку. - Месье Роже, мне ровным счетом ничего не угрожает, и я хочу вернуться туда, на сцену. Я счастлив только там, - он невесело улыбнулся. - Уделите лучше часть своего внимания Арману. Не смотрите, что он похож на уличного оборвыша. Он куда спокойнее и покладистее меня, и когда ему говорят: «Сиди здесь!» - он ни за что не рискнет встать со стула, пока ему не разрешат.  
Монсеньор немного подумал, пожевал губами, вынужденный признать правоту любимца. Стоило Франсуа заскучать, как он делался дерзким и своевольным, а ослабленный поводок возвращал преосвященному игривое прелестное создание, ластящееся к его рукам.  
\- Что он из себя представляет, этот твой Арман? - брюзгливо промолвил он наконец.  
\- Чистый лист, на котором судьба вывела всего несколько строчек, - Франсуа решил, что достаточно постоял на коленях, удовлетворяя разобиженное самолюбие его высокопреосвященства, и вполне может присесть на край постели, не спрашивая разрешения. - Нетронутая, диковатая и пугливая красота. Особыми талантами по части подмостков не блещет - и, что удивительно, сам это осознает. В отличие от вашего покорного, Арман обладает на удивление покладистым нравом. Это кусок добротной глины, из которой опытный мастер может вылепить все, что угодно, - смешок, быстрый взмах отброшенной назад челки и блеск раскачивающихся жемчужин.  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что ты подыскал себе замену. И теперь усердно пытаешься убедить меня в том, что это именно то, о чем я мечтал с младых ногтей, - де Лансальяк потрепал Франсуа по щеке.  
\- Откуда мне знать, о чем вы мечтали с младых ногтей? - хмыкнул Франсуа. - Просто... просто он действительно хороший мальчик, в отличие от меня. К тому же... - он довольно ухмыльнулся, - если он надолго пропадет со сцены, ведущая роль достанется мне. Легко и просто.  
\- Ах ты, мерзкий интриган, - преподобный не выдержал и рассмеялся, очарованный этим милым коварством. - Я ни на минуту и не поверил в твое человеколюбие, однако подозревал другой интерес. Думал, тебе пришло на ум завести собственного домашнего любимца о двух ногах, а ты всего лишь хочешь главную роль...  
\- Чтобы играть и развлекаться, у меня есть Шарль, - безмятежно сообщил Франсуа. - От еще одной игрушки я приобрету только головную боль и бесконечные хлопоты. Жаль тратить на них время. Зато вы получите галантное развлечение, которое скрасит вам дни и вечера, и будет приносить пользу, а не сплошные неприятности, - он покосился в сторону отщелкивающих часы и минуты часов на камине. - Месье Роже, мне пора идти позировать. Вы соблаговолите присутствовать или на сей раз воздержитесь?  
\- Воздержусь, - решил его эминенция. - Должен же я по-человечески позавтракать, коль скоро твое вчерашнее исчезновение лишило меня аппетита к ужину. Хм, и можешь кликнуть ко мне этого... Жермена? Армана. Взгляну вблизи, - смягчился монсеньор.  
\- Как угодно вашей милости, - Франсуа свалился с постели, изобразил поклон с отмашкой, едва не свалив фарфоровую вазу, украшавшую покои преподобного. - Желаете - представим в лучшем виде.

 

Арман пребывал в крайней растерянности. Вместо того, чтобы шагать через весь город на репетицию, жуя дешевый пирожок с требухой, он получил обильный завтрак, после чего ему было велено заняться приведением в порядок чужого гардероба. Месье прокурор, наскоро перекусив, ушел по своим делам, мимоходом буркнув, чтобы Арман не смел покидать дворца, Лилия тоже больше на глаза не показывался. Арману подумалось, что непоседливый Франсуа добивался именно этого, устранения конкурента со сцены. Впрочем, Арман был не в обиде, понимая, что как актер Лилия не в пример лучше него самого.  
Новоиспеченный камердинер возился с сорочками Ла Карваля, когда постучавшийся в дверь ливрейный потребовал от него немедля явиться к законному хозяину дворца, его преподобию де Лансальяку. Услышав имя, Арман затрепетал. Приглашение было не из тех, которыми можно пренебречь, а потому он зашагал, куда вели - замерев в конце пути под изучающим взглядом преподобного.  
Монсеньор де Лансальяк решил, что Франсуа на редкость точно описал своего театрального знакомца. Трепетный и невинный цветочек, с которого еще не стряхнули капли утренней росы. Маленький, испуганный, тронь пальцем - обморок, надо учить всему, начиная с поцелуев. Глазищи на пол-лица, в них ожидание, вопрос и мольба - да, мальчик, да, это именно то, что ты думаешь.  
\- Итак, - преподобный отложил в сторону салфетку, - вы нуждаетесь в покровителе.  
Это был не вопрос - констатация факта.  
\- Да, ваше высокопреосвященство, - обреченно признал свое незавидное состояние Арман. Он тоже исподтишка таращился на давешнего старика - сидевшего сейчас за кофейным столиком в невообразимо роскошном халате и смахивавшего не на первосвященника, заправлявшего всей духовной и отчасти светской жизнью провинции, но на стареющего дельца, у которого уже нет необходимости подсчитывать свои доходы и ограничивать расходы. Да, перед ним был старик - но старик властный, привыкший к тому, что его распоряжения выполняются беспрекословно и быстро, без малейших возражений, и способный удовлетворить любой свой каприз. - Простите меня за вторжение и за то, что я злоупотребил вашим гостеприимством. Если бы я знал, где живет Лилия, простите, Франсуа... я бы ни за что не отважился явиться незваным гостем в ваш дом. Простите, - он опустил глаза, печально подумав, сколь удивительно и прихотливо вьется нить человеческой жизни. Еще вчера никому не было дела до начинающего актера Армана Шапри, а сегодня могущественный человек намерен принять участие в его судьбе. И еще неизвестно, что хуже.  
В отличие от прокурора Ла Карваля, рассеянно внимавшего вполуха истории злоключений Армана Шапри, монсеньор Тулузский оказался слушателем внимательным и дотошным. Он выяснял и переспрашивал, уточняя и сызнова возвращаясь к уже сказанному. Заставляя Армана припоминать труппы, в которых ему довелось сыграть, и города, куда молодого актера забрасывала судьба. Приходя к неутешительному выводу: покамест Арман Шапри может похвалиться только хорошеньким лицом и фигурой, изящной более от постоянного недоедания, чем из врожденной грации. У него не было ни бойкого языка, ни бьющего через край таланта, ни душевного очарования, ни хотя бы внутренней силы. Если Франсуа был сияющей драгоценностью, несомненной, пусть и не знавшей резца мастера, то мальчишку Шапри можно было смело уподобить камню, не отделенному от породы. Имейся у него время, де Лансальяк, возможно, занялся бы духовным и телесным воспитанием юноши, превращая его в одного из своих земных ангелов. Но увы, именно времени монсеньору Тулузскому теперь отчаянно не хватало - а то, что имелось, требовалось посвятить иным предметам, нежели собственное удовольствие.  
«Этот красивый с виду сосуд пока наполнен только боязнью завтрашнего дня и опасениями быть разбитым, - вынес приговор монсеньор де Лансальяк. - Мне некогда с ним возиться».  
\- Вы сказали, месье прокурор временно взял вас в услужение? - с подчеркнутой вежливостью обратился преподобный к юнцу, смиренно замершему подле стола с видом испуганной газели, готовой вот-вот броситься наутек. - Что ж, прекрасно. Господин прокурор пробудет у нас еще недели три. По его отбытию я займусь вашей участью - если, конечно, моя собственная звезда не склонится к закату. Ступайте, месье Арман.  
Не чуя под собой подгибающихся ног, месье Шапри вышел из гостиной. Испытывая сильнейшее желание сбежать из всей этой бьющей в глаза роскоши. Немедля, вот прямо сейчас. Вернуться в захламленную съемную квартирку под самой крышей, где жарко пахнет раскаленной черепицей и голубиным пометом. Спрятаться и затаиться, чтобы никто больше не обращал на него внимания. Почему бы всем этим важным и богатым людям не оставить его в покое? Он никто, он меньше чем никто. Господь не наделил его особыми талантами. У него даже не достанет нахальства преподнести себя подороже. Все, чего бы он хотел - иметь возможность зарабатывать столько, чтобы достало на жизнь. Он не мечтал о шумном успехе и известности любой ценой, с готовностью признавая свое скромное место на сцене.  
Но его подхватило и закружило пестрой круговертью жизни, увлекая невесть куда. Никто в целом мире не интересовался мнениями и робкими желаниями Армана Шапри.  
Он тишком вернулся в апартаменты господина прокурора - обнаружив, что месье Ла Карваль вернулся. Столичный гость был не один: на диване сидел незнакомый Арману молодой мужчина в черной шелковой сутане священника. Высокий, крепкого сложения, с густой шевелюрой медно-рыжего цвета, с холодным и холеным лицом прирожденного аристократа. Прокурор что-то горячо втолковывал визитеру, тот сдержанно кивал - и оба раздраженно оглянулись, когда Арман робко, как-то виновато сунулся в дверь. Впрочем, ощущение постоянной вины невесть за что преследовало Армана Шапри всю его короткую жизнь.  
\- Ага, вот и месье Шапри, - отрывисто бросил Ла Карваль. - Соберите мне багаж на пару дней, пусть Марсель вам поможет. Мы совершим небольшую вылазку в окрестности… и вы отправляетесь с нами, - эта мысль пришла в голову прокурору только что. Мальчишка не займет много места и будет на глазах, а то мало ли что. Тут же выбросив Армана из головы, прокурор обратился к собеседнику: - Так что скажете, отец д'Арнье? На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств мне необходим представитель церковной власти. У его преподобия с этим человеком связаны лучшие вспоминания, мне не хотелось бы беспокоить его такой просьбой.  
\- Монсеньору лучше вообще не знать об этой поездке, - подтвердил мнение прокурора Шарль. - Хорошо, я согласен. Полагаю, будет нелишним составить официальную бумагу от имени его преосвященства и заверенную его печатью. Когда вы предполагаете отправиться?  
\- Как только месье Шапри соберет мой саквояж, - прокурор украдкой перевел дух. В глубине души Ла Карваль почему-то ожидал, что отец д'Арнье наотрез откажется от рискованного предложения - но святой отец проявил свойственную ему холодную рассудительность, согласившись. Прокурору хотелось прихватить с собой месье Морана. Вдруг он узрит своим загадочным внутренним оком нечто любопытное? Однако Кантен не успел перехватить актера после утреннего сеанса позирования, тот удрал в свой наглядный балаган.  
В путь отправились не верхами, но в экипаже, позаимствованном в архиепископской каретной, выбрав наиболее скромный и неприметный, без гербов на дверцах. Арману было велено залезть на крышу, составив компанию ординарцу господина прокурора, чему молодой человек только порадовался. Следом за каретой скакали шестеро жандармов устрашающего вида, и с точки зрения Армана все это было донельзя интересно и захватывающе - только оставалось непонятным, куда же это они собрались. Месье Шапри болтался на крыше экипажа, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в медные поручни, восхищенно таращась по сторонам. Экипаж и жандармский кортеж миновали город, выехали в предместья, держа путь, как определил Марсель, в южном направлении. Пыльная дорога вилась между холмов, расчерченных грядами виноградников. Мелькали деревушки и мельницы, убранные поля и леса в порыжелой осенней листве. Иногда задувал сильный холодный ветер, напоминая о том, что на дворе уже октябрь. Лошади мотали гривами, фыркали, слаженно молотили копытами, устремляясь все вперед и вперед. Порой в отдалении проплывали смутные очертания замков, оседлавших скалы - бывших грозных крепостей, превращенных теперь в загородные резиденции тулузской аристократии. На перекрестке в безвестном городке возница придержал коней, уточняя дорогу - и Арман расслышал, что они направляются в местечко под названием Вилль-де-Брев.  
Впрочем, истинной цели путешествия Арман не увидел. Экипаж вкатил в деревушку с одноименным названием - Арман прочитал его на указателе при въезде - остановившись подле постоялого двора «Золотая подкова». Здесь мсье Шапри вместе с багажом высадили, велев снять в гостинице пару нумеров получше и почище, заказать ужин и ждать возвращения прокурора и его спутника. Когда месье прокурор вернется? А черт его знает, задумчиво отозвался Ла Карваль, захлопывая дверцу.  
Карета укатила, а растерянный Арман Шапри остался в незнакомом городе в обществе одного из жандармов, приставленных к юноше. Утешало одно - хозяин гостиницы, похоже, изрядно струхнул при виде важных господ, а потому робкие пожелания Армана были немедля выполнены. Убедившись, что две соседние комнаты приготовлены, в очагах разведен огонь, а белье на постелях относительно свежее, молодой человек заказал ужин и съел его, не почувствовав вкуса. Тщетно пытаясь сообразить, какое загадочное дело привело месье прокурора в уединенный городок - и скоро ли тот возвратится. Ничего не решив, забрался с ногами на узкий диванчик и задремал вполглаза, устав от тряски в дороге и обилия впечатлений.  
Вилль-де-Брев, владение маркизов де Муши, перешедший после замужества к супруге покойного графа де Вержьена, оказался единым в двух лицах. Первоначально это имя носил мрачный средневековый замок, от которого сейчас остались только живописные руины да несколько жилых строений, потом оно перешло к очаровательно-вычурному особняку, выстроенному в начале века на берегу живописного озера. По смерти всех представителей семейства де Вержьен и после тяжб с королевской казной поместье отошло дальнему родственнику семейства де Муши. Донельзя удивленному, когда на пороге его дома внезапно объявились королевский прокурор Шатле и викарий его преосвященства монсеньора Тулузского. Не имея привычки долго ходить вокруг да около, прокурор напрямую изложил свою просьбу, больше напоминавшую приказ: им необходимо увидеть место последнего упокоения графа Амори де Вержьена. Возможно… тут Ла Карваль чуть запнулся, однако продолжил: возможно, им потребуется осмотреть могилу не только снаружи, но и внутри. Да, вы совершенно верно поняли. Раскопать гроб и потревожить его обитателя. Святой отец проследит за тем, чтобы процедура была совершена с надлежащим благоговением. Да, его высокопреосвященство не возражает. Вот его дозволение. Нет, помощь не нужна, жандармы справятся - только потрудитесь одолжить им лопаты, доски, фонари и веревки. Вы желаете присутствовать, месье де Муши? Прекрасно, только помните - все увиденное должно умереть вместе с вами. Что, не пойдете? Я вас понимаю. Так где захоронение?  
Амори де Вержьен, былой Яблочный Ангел, обрел последнее пристанище в саду поместья, на берегу пруда. Под сенью ив, а не яблонь. Ла Карваль опасался, что госпожа графиня в стремлении увековечить память супруга возвела над могилой здоровенный монумент, который уж точно не сдвинуть силами блюстителей закона - и тогда все его планы летят к черту. Но могила графа де Вержьена оказалась украшена обычной мраморной плитой с золотыми буквами и рельефным изображением перевернутого факела. С кряхтением и сдавленной руганью ее отодвинули в сторону, принялись раскапывать слежавшуюся и прокаленную солнцем нынешнего жаркого лета землю.  
Ла Карваль и Шарль д'Арнье, не сговариваясь, отошли к берегу пруда. Вечерело, вода казалась темной и бездонной - хотя пруд изрядно обмелел за лето. Ла Карваль волновался. Страха перед мертвецами он не испытывал, пиетета и трепета перед разрытой могилой - тоже. Его больше тревожило, не ошибся ли он в своих предположениях. Сможет ли он оправдаться в столице, если осквернение могилы окажется напрасным? Если он просчитался, погнавшись за давно умершим призраком? Хорошо, что отец д'Арнье хранит молчание - Ла Карваль не выдержал бы расспросов, сорвавшись и наговорив того, чего говорить бы не стоило. Кантен искоса взглянул на профиль спутника - четкий, словно самой природой предназначенный для того, чтобы красоваться на монете, драгоценной камее или картине. Ах да, картина. Еще немного, и она будет завершена. Еще немного - и луна умрет, чтобы бессчетный раз возродиться, разрезав небо тонким золотым серпом. Интересно все же было бы знать, о чем сейчас думает отец д'Арнье. И вновь оказаться с ним в одной постели тоже было бы неплохо - но сейчас это ни к чему, не до того, незачем понапрасну бередить душу. У него есть миссия, которую он должен выполнить.  
Ивы печально шептались под ветром. Лезвие чьей-то лопаты глухо ударилось о доски. Шарль д'Арнье перекрестился - машинальным, привычным движением, окликнув Ла Карваля:  
\- Пойдемте, взглянем.  
Жандармам пришлось зажечь фонари. Два стояли прямо на кучах вывернутой земли, один покачивался на ветке дерева. В этом качающемся свете Ла Карваль нетерпеливо заглянул в отрытую яму с торчащими из песчаных стен обрубками корней, увидев стоящий на дне гроб - большой, красного дерева с бронзовыми накладками и изображением креста на крышке. Места рядом с гробом как раз хватало, чтобы встать человеку - и, ухватившись за веревку, Ла Карваль прыгнул вниз, сопровождаемый приглушенным восклицанием д'Арнье: «Осторожнее».  
Прокурору спустили привязанный на веревку фонарь, трещавший и распространявший вокруг себя прогорклый запах сгорающего масла. При его свете Ла Карваль торопливо подковырнул ножом замки на крышке гроба де Вержьена, привязав к вычурным массивным ручкам сброшенные вниз веревки. Убедился в прочности узлов, махнул рукой - тяните.  
Одна из веревок звонко лопнула, остальные выдержали. Провернувшись на покрывшихся патиной шарнирах, крышка слегка приподнялась. Ла Карваль заранее прикрыл нос и рот шарфом - но зловония вроде не ощущалось. Он в нетерпении подтолкнул тяжелую крышку, спеша заглянуть внутрь, получить ответ на вопрос, жегший его, словно огнем.  
В недрах гроба, обитого изнутри атласом - то ли бледно-лиловым, то ли белым, в неверном свете фонаря было трудно точно определить свет - никого не было. Не доверяя глазами, Ла Карваль пошарил внутри рукой - плотная ткань высохла и трескалась при прикосновении, неприятно цепляясь за пальцы. Нет, никого. Ни малейшего следа усопшего.  
Граф Амори де Вержьен, скончавшийся десять лет тому от оспы, благополучно отсутствовал.  
Стоявший на краю раскопа д'Арнье наклонился вперед и слегка присвистнул, вполголоса заметив:  
\- По-моему, Ла Карваль, вы ничуть не удивлены. Теперь, вдобавок к мертвым женщинам, у вас имеется еще и беглый покойник. Выбирайтесь-ка оттуда, - он протянул руку, за которую и уцепился Ла Карваль. Сухая земля под каблуками его сапог с шорохом осыпалась, стучась о стенки пустого гроба. - Господа, засыпайте могилу. От имени его преосвященства все получат по десять ливров, - посулил жандармам Шарль, надеясь, что так работа пойдет быстрее.  
\- Ангел вознесся прямиком на небеса, минуя бренное состояние трупа, - констатировал столичный прокурор, отряхивая одежду от приставшей сухой травы и комочков земли. Мелькали лопаты, комьями летела вниз земля, насыщая разверстую в безмолвном крике пасть пустой могилы.  
\- Возможно, он никогда не умирал, - подал плечами д'Арнье. - Либо воскрес в третий день и теперь шатается по миру в поисках пристанища. Не страшитесь, что однажды ночью Амори постучит в вашу дверь, возмущенный тем, что вы обшарили его гроб?  
\- Тьфу на вас, святой отец, - с душой произнес Ла Карваль. Подумал и твердо добавил: - Мне нужно выпить. Едемте обратно. Надеюсь, месье Шапри справился с поручением.  
\- Кто он такой, этот Шапри, и на кой предмет вы его подобрали? - рассеянно осведомился Шарль, пытаясь отвлечься от мрачных размышлений.  
\- Бродячий актер. Выступает в одном дешевом и подозрительном балагане, - отмахнулся прокурор, шагая по темной аллее к видневшемуся вдали особняку. - Сам по себе он ничего не представляет, но…  
\- Молод, хорош собой, наверняка одинок… и совершенно беззащитен, - угадал недосказанное Шарль д'Арнье. - Если ваши рассуждения касательно сущности скрывающейся в городе секты истинны, молодой человек наподобие вашего подопечного идеально подходит на роль вероятной жертвы. А если вдобавок ко всему он еще и невинен…  
\- Я не проверял, - буркнул Ла Карваль, неприятно уязвленный тем, что святой отец так быстро раскусил истинную подоплеку его забот об Армане Шапри. Он запрыгнул в экипаж, качнувшийся под его весом, раздраженно крикнув кучеру: - В город!  
Заслышав шаги и хлопанье дверей, Арман шустрой белочкой спрыгнул с дивана. Пытаясь догадаться по выражениям лиц и обрывкам фраз, чем завершилась поездка господина прокурора и его спутника: успехом или неудачей. Месье Шапри немедля погнали за ужином и вином, а после выставили из комнаты, велев отправляться спать. Зевая в ладонь, Арман вернулся на облюбованный диванчик - отметив, что сквозь тонкую щелястую стену до него неразборчиво доносятся голоса из соседней комнаты. Довольно громкие, но вроде бы не предвещавшие ссоры.  
Поданная на стол курица в белом соусе с кислыми сливами оказалась весьма недурна, но Кантен уделял больше внимания винным бутылкам. Напряжение последних часов оставило его, сменившись вялостью и раздражением. Его быстрый и цепкий ум вроде бы сумел ухватить картину происходящего в Тулузе, но в складываемой им мозаике по-прежнему недоставало нескольких кусочков. Тех жизненно важных кусочков, без которых картина была не картина, а мешанина пестрых пятен с черными силуэтами загадочных фигур.  
«Снова картина, - подумалось Ла Карвалю. - В этом городе все создают картины. На холсте или из своей собственной жизни. Отец Антуан желает быть архангелом, бесстрастно взирающим на коловращение мира, месье Моран - успешным актером. Могила де Вержьена, убийцы и еретика - пуста. Черный ангел расправил крылья и улетел невесть куда. Знает ли об этом преподобный? Знает ли он, что в действительности происходило в Тулузе десять лет назад?» - он опрокинул бокал, почти не распробовав винного букета.  
Шарль д'Арнье пристально смотрел на него сквозь пламя стоящей на столе оловянной жирандоли, безуспешно пытающейся сойти за серебряную. Синие глаза грешного священнослужителя были спокойными и чуть прищуренными, словно он целился в далекую и маленькую цель.  
\- Я подозревал, что рано или поздно вы отыщете эту могилу, - Шарль не пил, держал бокал перед собой, медленно вращая и следя за колебаниями бледно-рубиновой жидкости. - Но я хотел собственными глазами убедиться, достанет ли у вас решимости откинуть крышку гроба и заглянуть внутрь.  
\- То есть вы с самого начала знали, что Амори де Вержьен жив? Знали - и молчали?! - Ла Карваль ухватился за край стола и начал медленно подниматься, наливаясь дурной кровью.  
\- Успокойтесь, Ла Карваль, - д'Арнье примиряюще вскинул крупную, почти безупречных очертаний кисть. - До нынешнего дня я понятия не имел, что вы идете по следу покойного любимца монсеньора. Я даже имени его не знал. Но догадывался, что со смертью этого человека что-то нечисто - но и только. Ни к кому из своих ангелов его эминенция не был привязан так, как к нему. И покойный Лану… - Шарль замолчал, коснувшись губами ободка бокала.  
\- Договаривайте, - потребовал Ла Карваль, падая на жалобно хрустнувший под ним стул. - Что не так с Лану? Я беседовал с его домашними и друзьями, его жизнь была у всех на виду. Образцовый семьянин, честнейший человек, преданный своему господину, но…  
\- Вот именно, «но», - отчеркнул в воздухе пальцем д'Арнье. - Но. Ваши же собственные уверения перечеркиваются этим крохотным «но». Честнейший и преданный человек внезапно пытается оборвать жизнь того, кому обязан своей карьерой и состоянием. Оставляя при этом превесьма, я бы сказал, странную предсмертную записку.  
\- Смерть дочери свела его с ума, - не слишком уверенно пробормотал прокурор.  
\- Я так не думаю, - отрицательно качнул головой Шарль. - Какую должность занимал в штате преосвященного мэтр Лану?  
\- Казначея, - не замедлил с ответом Кантен. - К сожалению, даже приказ его величества не позволит мне прикоснуться к тайнам финансов его преподобия монсеньора де Лансальяка. Я знаю, что мэтр Лану отлично справлялся со своими обязанностями - и, как цепной пес, хранил секреты преосвященного. Какие - теперь уже не выспросишь. К чему вы клоните, отец Шарль?  
\- Дворец монсеньора отнюдь не был раем единомышленников, а его служащие - не ангелы, - медленно выговорил д'Арнье. - Среди множества денежных потоков, которыми управлял мэтр Лану от имени монсеньора, имелся один… один ручеек. Довольно внушительный такой ручеек, небольшая река. Не пересыхающая по меньшей мере вот уже лет пятнадцать и питающая некий потайной сад. Из врожденного любопытства я решил проследить, куда течет эта золотоносная река.  
\- И? - Ла Карваль отхлебнул прямо из бутылочного горлышка, клацнув зубами по толстому стеклу.  
\- Не обладая талантом дознавателя, я наделал множество ошибок, - признал свое несовершенство Шарль. - Однако кое-что разузнать мне удалось: один рукав этой реки находился в Тулузе, другой устремлялся в Италию. А года два назад положение дел изменилось - бывший итальянский рукав перемещается по Франции. Марсель, Ним, Фуа, Тулуза. Всегда и постоянно - Тулуза.  
\- «Золото из рук его», - как завороженный, повторил Ла Карваль фразу записки из кармана покойного Пьера Лану. - «Золото да падет на головы их, оборотясь раскаленным свинцом. Да не будет им нигде укрытия…» Кого ссужал деньгами ваш патрон? Кого?! - ему хотелось сгрести д'Арнье за отвороты щегольского дорожного камзола и трясти, пока викарий не даст правдивый ответ.  
\- Я не знаю, - д'Арнье встал, прошел по комнате от окна к двери, четыре шага по вытертому пестрому ковру. - Но можно догадаться, что эти люди или человек часто переезжали, - он остановился за спиной Ла Карваля, теперь его дыхание чуть ерошило волосы прокурора. - Я не лез в дела его преосвященства, всецело доверяя ему и исполняя то, что он считал нужным поручить мне. Я прекрасно знал, что не все его дела безупречны и честны, но таков весь мир. Кто я таков, чтобы воевать с общепринятым порядком? Монсеньор сделал меня тем, кто я есть теперь. Мне не хотелось прослыть неблагодарным, - ладони, словно невзначай опустившиеся на плечи Ла Карваля, были вескими и спокойными, руками уверенного в себе человека. - Но теперь… Я в сомнении. В сомнении и смятении. Я думал, в гробу де Вержьена будет лежать тело давно умершего человека. Но тела нет. Нет и никогда не было. А монсеньор и его верный казначей пересылают немалые деньги неведомо кому. Год за годом. Что они оплачивают, молчание? Возможность сохранить в неприкосновенности свои тайны - к примеру, о том, что на самом деле произошло десять лет назад в Тулузе и, возможно, творилось в других городах? Я священник, пусть и не слишком ревностный в своем служении, но я - не слуга закона. Зато вы, Кантен де Ла Карваль - королевский следователь.  
\- Мне нужно имя. Хотя одно имя, - против воли Ла Карваль поддался убеждающей силе вкрадчивого, исполненного внутренней силы голоса. - Я устал гоняться за призраками.  
\- Шосселен, - шепот, которым было выдохнуто над ухом имя, больше напоминал любовное признание. - Альфонс Шосселен. Я не знаю, настоящее это имя или поддельное. Не знаю, кто этот человек, но последние два года получателем денег является именно он. И сейчас я отважусь предположить: он каким-то образом связан с беспокойным мертвецом де Вержьеном, улетевшим Яблочным Ангелом. Если не является им - в ином обличье.  
\- Этого не может быть, - с пьяной уверенностью заявил Кантен.  
\- Почему? - пальцы Шарля бережно и умело разминали плечи Ла Карваля, прогоняя усталость из напряженных мышц, и в его голосе почти не слышалось тревоги. - Вы сталкивались с Амори де Вержьеном лицом к лицу?  
\- Я знал его сына… - Кантен прикусил кончик языка. Перед глазами вспыхнули белые искры, рот наполнился солоноватой слюной, изгнавшей хмельной дурман. - Это давняя история. Ах, святой отец, что бы вам не заговорить немного раньше! - он принудил себя рассмеяться, нетрезвым и злым смехом, потянулся к бокалу, но не сумел ухватить его трясущейся рукой. - Довольно с меня на сегодня. Послушайте, Шарль, я должен подумать. Над всем, что вы сказали. Хорошо поразмыслить. На трезвую голову. Спасибо вам, но… - руки исчезли, Ла Карваль поднялся, не слишком твердо держась на ногах и честно признав: - Сейчас от меня никакого толку. Признаться, в моей практике это первое вскрытие могилы. К тому же незаконное. Вы же меня не выдадите?  
Шарль д'Арнье отступил в тень дальнего угла комнаты, обхватив ладонями локти. Кивнул, длинные прямые локоны упали вперед, скрыв часть лица.  
\- Разумеется. Все сказанное и сделанное останется исключительно между нами, - заверил он, из-под приспущенных ресниц наблюдая за тем, как прокурор не слишком твердой рукой поворачивает ключ в замке. Как он уходит, локтем придерживая захваченную с собой бутыль, и как за ним закрывается дверь.  
Оказавшись у себя в комнате, Ла Карваль сунул бутылку в карман и выпрямился, тяжело привалившись спиной к двери гостиничного нумера. Ему хотелось кричать. Хотелось выть от отчаяния и бессилия. Зверь, с рождения обитавший в темных глубинах его души, чуял близкую добычу - но человек сегодня не поддался жаждущему рыку. И теперь разъяренная тварь клацала окровавленной пастью, полосовала когтями сердце, требуя схватки, близость которой она чуяла расширенными, дрожащими в предвкушении ноздрями. Кантену надо было сделать единственный шаг навстречу - и он получил бы желаемое, великолепное тело с перекатывающимися под светлой кожей мускулами, достойного соперника и любовника. Он заполучил бы Шарля д'Арнье - и кучу неприятностей. Шарль ничуть не желал его - но святому отцу зачем-то требовалась эта ночь близости. Как продолжение его внезапной откровенности. Его руки были подобны капкану, Ла Карваль даже ощутил холодок захлопнувшихся челюстей, чудом не сомкнувшимся на живой плоти.  
Он прикинулся захмелевшим и улизнул. Но Господь свидетель, как же ему сейчас хотелось обладать Шарлем. Пасть в пропасть и сгореть в огне, что бушует внутри бесстрастной мраморной статуи с синими глазами. Утолить свою безумную жажду, не думая о последствиях. Но - нельзя. Цепь, ловушка, клетка. Искушение, манящее к себе. Липкая паутина. Одно неосторожное, необдуманное движение - и его с головой замотают в плотный кокон невысказанных обещаний, взаимных одолжений, моральных долгов и молчаливых соглашений. Сеть, из которой не вырваться.  
\- Месье прокурор? - разбуженный и встревоженный Арман зашевелился на диванчике, затеплил свечу. Прижал ладонь к губам, расширенными от испуга глазами глядя на растрепанного, терзаемого неудовлетворенным желанием и страстью столичного прокурора, еле слышно пролепетав: - Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, - Ла Карваль содрал камзол, швырнув его прямо на пол. За камзолом последовали жилет и рубаха в расплывающихся винных пятнах. Избавившись от одежды, молодой прокурор, зло отфыркиваясь, принялся умываться в большом жестяном тазу, разбрызгивая воду и чертыхаясь про себя. Он совершенно позабыл об этой ходячей докуке, безмолвном месье Шапри, даже не сознающим, каких опасностей ему удалось избежать. Боже, почему он не оставил мальчишку под надежным присмотром Марселя и не позвал с собой Франсуа? Но может ли он теперь доверять актеру? Есть ли в этом двуликом городе хоть один человек, на которого можно положиться? Франсуа связан с д'Арнье - хотя черт их разберет, насколько прочна эта связь, ведь Моран вроде бы является живой собственностью преподобного… Которого актер тоже не балует вниманием… А мальчишка так диковато и опасливо косится издалека. Где случайные прохожие наткнулись бы на его труп с полуоторванной головой - у берега Гаронны или в какой-нибудь сточной канаве? - Ровным счетом ничего, Арман.  
\- Но вы… С вами все в порядке? - меньше всего Арману хотелось ложиться спать в обществе прокурора, пребывавшего в столь неуравновешенном состоянии духа. Сжавшись в комочек, он следил за тем, как тот затравленным зверем мечется по комнате, шипя сквозь зубы обрывки слов и ругательств, проклиная невесть кого - может быть, самого себя. По добросердечию Арман испытывал сочувствие к чужим страданиям - но предпочел бы, чтобы месье Ла Карваль исходил яростью в другом месте. Подальше от Армана Шапри. Желательно за крепкой дверью с надежными замками.  
Окончательно спятивший зверь ревел, задирая морду к окровавленной луне. Пусть его лишили достойной добычи, но в темном углу источала соблазнительный аромат сахарная косточка, доступная и беззащитная. Нужно всего лишь протянуть руку и взять ее. Косточки не способны защищаться, они рождены, чтобы жалко хрустнуть в клыках хищника, наполнив его пасть сладостью и кровью.  
«Но я не зверь, я - разумный человек!»  
\- Нет, - Ла Карваль остановился посреди комнаты, несколько раз глубоко, со свистом, втянув воздух сквозь зубы. - Со мной не все в порядке. Мне очень жаль, месье Шапри, но для вашего же блага - проведите ночь в другом месте. Отец д'Арнье! - прокурор качнулся в сторону, ударив кулаком по тонкой стенке. От сотрясения с гвоздя сорвался и грохнулся на пол дрянной пейзажик.  
\- Что такое? - приглушенно отозвался из-за стены Шарль.  
\- Сделайте одолжение, приютите месье Шапри на ночь! - рявкнул Кантен. - Ступайте, месье Арман. Ступайте, кому говорят!  
Ничего не понимающий, донельзя перепуганный Арман вцепился в тонкое гостиничное одеяло, закутавшись в него наподобие плаща, и шмыгнул в коридор. Всей шкурой чуя: только что он чудом избежал весьма жутковатых неприятностей.  
Когда за мальчишкой захлопнулась дверь, Ла Карваль ничком рухнул на узкую гостиничную кровать, вжавшись всем телом в колкую упругость набитого сеном матраца. Вгрызся зубами в мягкую подушку, расшитую аляповатыми цветами, заглушив рвущийся наружу крик. Приказывая себе успокоиться. Успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Обдумать то, что он узнал сегодня. Решить, какими образом это может быть использовано в игре, которую он ведет.

 

\- Хорошо ли это - никого не предупредили и укатили невесть куда? - капризно возмутился Франсуа, заглянув после сеанса позирования в комнаты прокурора и обнаружив, что Ла Карваль вернулся из своей загадочной поездки. - Оставили меня тут одного отдуваться перед мэтром Эшавелем… - актер приязненно кивнул Арману, сунувшемуся в кабинет за новыми распоряжениями, и без приглашения плюхнулся на диванчик. Выжидательно уставился на Кантена: - Куда вас носило и что вы там разузнали?  
\- Что нового в вашем театре? - ответил вопросом на вопрос прокурор, усаживаясь рядом. Франсуа рассеянно дернул плечом:  
\- Все по-прежнему. Мэтр Рийоль натаскивает труппу, месье Шосселен держится в тени. Новых актеров не принимали. Господин меценат больше не показывался. Ну не томите, я же вижу - вам есть о чем поведать! - он состроил умилительно-просящую рожицу. - Сейчас по вашей вине я умру от любопытства!  
\- Я навещал могилу Яблочного Ангела, - коротко отозвался Ла Карваль.  
\- И что, она действительно под яблонями? - в нетерпении подался вперед актер.  
\- Под ивами. В ней пусто. Предвосхищая ваши расспросы - да, я видел это собственными глазами. Отец д'Арнье может выступить моим свидетелем, - прокурор сделал паузу, наблюдая, как воспримет новость месье Моран. Актер приоткрыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать или спросить. Передумал. Прикусил кончик ногтя на мизинце, и только после этого осторожно изрек:  
\- Выходит, месье Амори отнюдь не на том свете, а на этом. А монсеньор догадывается об этом? Или - не догадывается, а знает точно?  
\- Я имею все основания думать, что монсеньору известно местопребывание его любимца, - прокурор забил голосом последний гвоздь в крышку гроба. - И я знаю, мы дышим ему в затылок.  
\- О-о, даже вот как… Наш театр? - без труда смекнул Франсуа. - Вы руководствовались случайным выбором - но попали точно в цель?  
\- Как утверждают философы, вся наша жизнь состоит из мелких случайностей, соединенных Господом в единую нить или цепь, точно не помню, - в черных глазах Ла Карваля мелькнуло торжество. - Однако у меня по-прежнему нет веских доказательств. Поэтому вам, Франсуа, предстоит кое-что сделать.  
\- Что именно? - актер склонил голову набок. Невесть почему эта его привычка нравилась Кантену. Как и житейская сметливость месье Морана, и манера смотреть на собеседника сквозь обманчиво-скромно опущенные ресницы. Если бы он мог без колебаний доверять месье Морану… Если бы Ла Карваль чуть больше верил людям - не раз получая доказательства того, что ради выгоды или спасения они с легкостью обманут и предадут, невзирая на все клятвы и обещания. Он симпатизировал де Лансальяку, но симпатии к подозреваемому имеют свои границы.  
Прокурор встряхнулся, отгоняя непрошенные размышления:  
\- Вы пойдете сегодня на репетицию? Отлично, я так и думал. Найдите способ переговорить наедине с господами Шосселеном и Рийолем. Пригласите их взглянуть на незаконченное творение мэтра Эшавеля, что таится за стенами архиепископской резиденции.  
\- Так они и пойдут со мной, - усомнился в своих силах Франсуа.  
\- Придумайте что-нибудь! - Ла Карваль протянул руку, стиснув пальцы молодого человека и с неудовольствием взглянул на сверкающее гранями рубиновое сердце. - Вы же такой умник! Что вам стоит наврать им с три короба? Главное - чтобы они увидели картину.  
\- Допустим, господа купятся на мою болтовню и придут. Что дальше? - пожелал узнать месье Моран.  
\- Дальше вы проведете их в зал и скромно отойдете в сторонку. Станут расспрашивать - отвечайте кратко, четко и правдиво. Постарайтесь известить их, что сюжет картины был предложен лично господином столичным прокурором. Намекните, якобы прокурору ведомо нечто о древних божествах - и о связи, тянущейся через века к сегодняшним дням.  
\- Связи навроде вашей золотой цепочки? - лукаво прищурился Франсуа. - Вы откроете когда-нибудь эту великую тайну - почему вы носите ее, не снимая?  
\- Когда-нибудь - да, - скрепя сердце, посулил Ла Карваль. Надеясь, что его обещание послужит месье Морану эдаким задатком на будущее - ведь актеру так нравилось вызнавать чужие тайны. - Вы сделаете это?  
\- Я просто не могу отказать в такой настойчивой просьбе, - рассмеялся Франсуа. - Ничего не обещаю, но постараюсь… Скажите, обязанности месье Шапри при вашей персоне сводятся только к накрыванию стола и своевременному подношению туфель, или постель на ночь он вам тоже согревает?  
\- Месье Моран, запомните мои слова, - нарочито зловеще начал прокурор, - не стремитесь узнать больше того, что вам положено. Невинность сего кроткого агнца совершенно меня не волнует. Как и он сам. Я просто хочу, чтобы он… чтобы его не выудили из Гаронны с улыбкой от уха до уха. Чтобы он не разделил судьбу вашей несчастной знакомой, мадемуазель Люсьен. Когда все завершится, так или иначе, месье Шапри может отправляться на все четыре стороны.  
\- Его преосвященство проявили заинтересованность в его судьбе, - прозрачно намекнул Франсуа.  
\- Вот и пусть забирает его себе со всеми потрохами, - отмахнулся Ла Карваль. - Набьет из него чучело или пришьет ангельские крылья, мне нет до этого дела, - он с неохотой отпустил руку Франсуа, вспоминая, какое несказанное удовольствие смогла подарить ему эта тулузская лилия с нежным ароматом. Повторится ли это сызнова? Или стоит держать руки подальше от месье Морана? С такого станется проникнуть сладкоречивым змеем в душу и обвиться вокруг сердца так, что потом не отодрать и с кровью… - Перестаньте так интригующе улыбаться, месье Моран. Марш на репетицию.  
Сцену в «Театре Фортуны» перестелили - теперь доски мягко и упруго проседали под ногами, от них едва различимо пахло свежей сосной. Труппа привычно выстроилась подле рампы, и мэтр Рийоль с неудовольствием осведомился:  
\- Кто-нибудь знает, где Арман?  
\- Он больше не придет, - интонации голоса Франсуа прямо-таки сочились любезностью и ядом. - Ежедневный труд оказался для бедного мальчика слишком тяжким испытанием. Он нашел себе местечко получше. Где его таланты оценят по достоинству.  
Жанно понимающе хмыкнул. Николетт недоуменно всплеснула руками, взглядом потребовав у Франсуа объяснения. Но месье Моран пребывал в убеждении: испробовав сладкой жизни в архиепископском дворце, Арман сам не захочет возвращаться. Эта тихая и кроткая душа не разрывается от противоречивых желаний и отлично скрасит последние годы монсеньора де Лансальяка.  
Мэтр Риойль рассеянно похлопал по ладони своей неизменной указующей тросточкой. Внезапно он вскинул голову, смерив Франсуа холодным взглядом бледно-зеленых глаз.  
\- Перемена ролей, - спокойно объявил он. - Ипполит - Франсуа. Терамен - Мари-Раймон. Жанно будет Аркасом.  
Упомянутый Жанно не удержался и тихонько взвыл от восторга, ударив себя кулаком по ладони.  
\- Если кто из вас наткнется на месье Армана, передайте ему, чтобы не трудился возвращаться - он уволен.  
Франсуа украдкой улыбнулся. Убеждая свою совесть в том, что не сделал ничего дурного. Все так поступают. У Армана не хватило бы умения достойно сыграть роль, и спектакль бы просто-напросто провалился. Их усилия пошли бы насмарку из-за неопытного мальчишки, лезущего на сцену, где ему вовсе не место. Арман не рожден для театра. Пусть лучше прислуживает монсеньору и подставляет ладошки под дождь чужой щедрости. Пусть вволю лопает пирожные с золотого блюдечка и валяется на шелковых простынях. А ему, Франсуа Морану, нужно жить, нужно добиваться места под солнцем, не зависящего от чужой преходящей милости.  
«Он меня еще благодарить должен! - твердил себе Франсуа. - У него все равно ничего бы не получилось, а у меня - получится! Еще как получится!»  
Вряд ли великий создатель «Федры» и безымянный, но не лишенный дарования писака, что потрудился над переделкой творения Расина, предполагали, что ясный и недвусмысленный образ царевича Ипполита можно истолковать столь удивительным и неожиданным образом. Персонаж, создаваемый Франсуа под незаметным, но настойчивым руководством мэтра Рийоля, произносил положенные речи - и вместе с тем разительно отличался от задуманного Расином. Ипполит в исполнении Франсуа с невинным видом язвительно высмеивал чувства влюбленной мачехи и опасно заигрывал с давним другом. Оправдывался перед отцом, намекая на неверность его супруги и вместе с тем не произнося ни единого слова прямой укоризны, дразнил подругу обещаниями, которые не собирался исполнять… Атмосфера на сцене сгущалась, хотя никто из актеров не мог прямо указать на причину своих тревог. Соглашаясь с тем, что с заменой главного действующего лица спектакль стал гораздо лучше. Пьеса обрела внутренний стержень и цельность, она стала насыщеннее - и опаснее, словно за каждой из движущихся по сцене фигур выросла огромная тень, зловещая и опасная. Словно всякое произнесенное героями спектакля слово таило в себе иной, куда более тревожный смысл.  
А Франсуа искренне наслаждался происходящим. Ловко уклоняясь от любых попыток заговорить с ним о чем-то, не касавшемся роли. Он давал свое представление для мэтра Рийоля - зная, что тот сумеет по достоинству оценить оригинальную трактовку образа, и всячески стараясь привлечь его внимание. Задержавшись по окончании репетиции и окликнув распорядителя: «Мэтр, можно с сами переговорить… по одному важному вопросу?»  
\- Я так и понял: тебе сегодня что-то не дает покоя, - коротко кивнул Рийоль. - Надо отдать тебе должное, Лилия - ты так старательно тянул действие на себя, что порой это выглядело… просто забавно, - он бледно улыбнулся. - Жаль, что Арман покинул нас. Ему недоставало мастерства, но он был так естественен в своей неискушенности. Публика сочувствовала бы ему. Тогда как твое прочтение образа, несомненно, удивит зрителей - и озадачит. Ну, если у тебя и впрямь серьезный разговор, я предпочитаю вести его в более подходящем месте.  
Они ушли. Прислуга гасила свечи, погружая зал в гулкую темноту.  
Подходящим местом мэтра Рийоля оказался тот самый кабачок, где Франсуа недавно ужинал в обществе Жанно. Здесь и впрямь никто не обращал на соседей внимания. Хочешь - плети заговоры против короны, хочешь - делай непристойные предложения.  
Поначалу беседа двух новых посетителей кофейни шла на удивление благопристойно. Если бы кто посторонний дал себе труд прислушаться, то озадаченно пожал бы плечами: сколь удивительные вещи обсуждают между собой лицедеи, когда не выступают напоказ. Говоря о придуманных и никогда не существовавших людях, точно о давних знакомых, решая хитросплетения их судеб и всерьез переживая из-за их семейных и жизненных драм. Франсуа мялся, не представляя, как перейти к истинной цели своего разговора, не отрывая взгляда от замызганной скатерти и стараясь не встречаться взглядом с мутно-зеленоватыми зрачками мэтра Рийоля. Тот не собирался облегчать собеседнику задачу, вынуждая молодого актера сделать первый шаг.  
Франсуа наконец решился, рассеянно водя пальцем по краю оловянной кружки:  
\- Мэтр, скажите… мне кажется, вы считаете меня небесталанным. Может, я ошибаюсь, но… я уверен, что заслуживаю бОльшего… Как и многие из нас, вынужденные прозябать там, где мы есть.  
Рийоль чуть откинул голову назад, смерив Франсуа оценивающим взглядом, будто впервые увидел его. Узкие губы тронула мудрая и неприязненная усмешка:  
\- Видишь ли, мальчик… Твоя незаурядность кроется именно в том, что столичная сцена признает недостатком. Акцент. Подвижность. Мимика. Тебя можно научить чеканной декламации, приучить неподвижно стоять на месте, изящно помавая рукой в патетических моментах, и принимая благообразный вид. Все это, вместе взятое, превратит тебя в посредственность, каких на пятачок - пучок.  
\- Пропади она пропадом, эта столица, - отмахнулся Франсуа. Ему очень хотелось показать себя не взбалмошным юнцом, а рассудительным и знающим человеком, но непосредственная натура брала свое. - Здесь, на Юге, всегда существовали свои традиции и свое мерило сценического таланта. Я не хочу превращаться в посредственность, я хочу сохранить себя, - он оставил кружку в покое, сцепил пальцы с такой силой, что костяшки побелели. - Но я слишком мало умею. У меня никогда не было толкового и постоянного наставника. Я хочу работать с вами и учиться у вас. Постоянно. Хотя бы пару сезонов. Я знаю, обучение стоит денег. Я могу заплатить! - он нервно сглотнул, повторив: - Да, могу. Не просто наличными. У меня… у нас с мадемуазель Годен хранится пьеса авторства ее родственника. Великолепная, острая, просто конфетка, которую совсем недавно поставили в столице, а в провинции о ней еще не слышали.  
\- Я не держу постоянной труппы, - Рийоль небрежно пожал узкими плечами, поправил и без того безукоризненно сидящий парик. - Докажи, что на тебя стоит тратить время - тогда я, возможно, смогу дать тебе пару дельных советов, которые пригодятся в будущем.  
Франсуа зажмурился. Перевел дух, словно собираясь прыгнуть с обрыва в бездонный омут. Хотя здесь больше подошло бы сравнение с туго натянутым канатом, по которому он отважно вознамерился пройти над клокочущей огнем бездной. Если Ла Карваль прознает, какие именно переговоры он тут вел…  
\- Я знаю причину, по которой вы не можете собрать постоянную труппу, - медленно, едва ли не по буквам выговорил он. - И почему вы часто переезжаете. Возможно, я знаю способ переменить эту ситуацию. Средство, которое даст вам возможность изменить давним правилам - не задерживаться нигде подолгу и устраивать судьбы нанятых вами актеров по своему усмотрению...  
Рийоль негромко рассмеялся:  
\- Скверная формулировка, Франсуа. То ли угроза, то ли коммерческое предложение, то ли похвальба. Определись.  
\- Упаси меня Боже от угроз, и тем более - от пустой похвальбы, - яростно замотал головой Франсуа, поняв, что от испуга и волнения перестарался с драматизмом. - Это предложение. Сулящее обоюдную выгоду. Особенно в свете того, что день премьеры неумолимо близится. События, которые должны произойти - они произойдут. Вопрос в том, чем они закончатся. Кто уцелеет, а кто - нет.  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - благожелательно улыбнулся мэтр. - Это отрывок из той пьесы, о которой мы говорили? Которую ты предлагаешь поставить в надежде на невиданные барыши?  
\- Это пролог к пьесе для малого круга ценителей, что будет поставлена очень и очень скоро, - Франсуа с трудом заставлял свой обычно бойкий язык ворочаться, порождая слова. Актер вынудил себя посмотреть в зеленовато-желтые глаза сидящего напротив человека, отделенного от него неширокой столешницей трактирного стола. - Она называется «Возмездие нечестивым, или Гнилые яблоки райского сада». В основу положены события, имевшие место здесь, в Тулузе, лет десять назад - а может, и еще раньше, задолго до моего рождения. Распорядитель и постановщик - месье Ла Карваль, он же Жан Пари, его милость королевский прокурор из Шатле. В ролях - графы де Вержьен, старший и младший, ныне покойные, и некоторое число живых лиц, предпочитающих оставаться неизвестными. Если вы и сейчас скажете, что якобы ничего не понимаете, я больше ни слова не скажу. Просто встану и уйду. Выкручивайтесь, как знаете. Только имейте в виду, господину прокурору нужны жертвы и процесс. Очень нужны. И в их поисках он ни перед чем ни остановится.  
«Ой. Ну вот, сказал. Теперь все зависит от него - пожелает ли он схватить брошенный мяч или предпочтет сделать вид, будто никого мяча вовсе и не было. И тогда я просто не представляю, как быть…»  
Мэтр Рийоль продолжал улыбаться, но теперь веселья в его улыбке больше не было. Он не потешался над амбициозным и самонадеянным юнцом, рвущимся в его ученики, он приветствовал человека, только что занявшего первую строчку в списке кандидатов в неприятности.  
\- Допустим,… только допустим, для поддержания нашей занимательной беседы, что мне доводилось слышать эти имена - де Вержьены и месье Ла Карваль, - медленно произнес он.  
\- Раз вы знаете семейство де Вержьен, значит, от вашего внимания наверняка не укрылся тот факт, что у графа Амори, Яблочного Ангела, было двое отпрысков. Младший умер и похоронен в Париже. Что сталось с бастардом этого скандального семейства - старшим сыном Амори от танцовщицы Ля Мишлен? - Франсуа пер напролом, рассудив, что нападение будет сейчас наилучшей из возможных стратегий. - До меня доходили туманные слухи о Гвиане и Кайенне… Впрочем, все это неважно. Неважно, что там было в прошлом, кто кого любил и кто кого убил. Важно то, что происходит сейчас. Круг замыкается, да-да, я сам призываю неприятности на свою голову, но… но я уже усвоил, за необходимое порой приходится очень дорого платить. Я хочу, чтобы вы остались в живых, мэтр Рийоль… хотя на самом деле вас зовут совсем не так? Чтобы вы учили меня… нас. Чтобы мы поставили столичную пьесу раньше всех - и сорвали банк.  
\- Вот как, - только и промолвил в ответ Рийоль. Его странные, бесстрастные глаза вновь скользнули по лицу и фигуре Франсуа, почти осязаемо. - Какое любопытное предложение. Для безработного актера, коим ты представляешься, Лилия, ты знаешь поразительно много такого, чего тебе знать совсем не положено. В том, что ты действительно актер, у меня сомнений нет. Но что касается всего остального… Должен ли я тебе верить? Не проще ли будет собрать саквояж и спешно покинуть прекрасную Тулузу?  
\- В начале этого лета я участвовал в Фестивале Цветов и приглянулся местному архиепископу, - ошалев от собственного нахальства, Франсуа решил смешать правду с ложью, надеясь, что Рийоль не сможет разделить их. - Я ставил для него пьесу. Можете спросить Мари-Раймона и Николетт, они участвовали в постановке, им лгать совершенно незачем. Ну и… выполнял для преподобного иные обязанности, чего уж тут. Потом из столицы приехал прокурор Ла Карваль - ловить чернокнижников и дьяволопоклонников, которые якобы прячутся под рясой его преподобия. Месье прокурор мне доверяет. Я… я исполняю кое-какие его поручения.  
\- Для господина прокурора ты тоже исполняешь те самые «иные обязанности»? - с понимающей усмешкой кивнул Рийоль. - Что ж, это многое объясняет.  
У Франсуа достало ума изобразить смущение.  
\- Тебя приставили просто следить и вынюхивать, а ты решил проявить инициативу. Похвально, - одобрил мэтр. - Хотя грызут меня подозрения в том, что ты и сейчас не до конца откровенен  
\- Все мы преследуем как тайные, так и явные цели, - Франсуа никак не мог решить, поверил ему этот загадочный человек или издевается. - Мои личные дела с месье Ла Карвалем касаются только меня и его.  
\- Итак, месье прокурор копается в сточных канавах Тулузы, извлекая на свет давно похороненные кости десятилетней давности, - Рийоль пригубил немного вина, покатал его на языке, размышляя. - Много ли ему уже удалось обнаружить?  
\- Пустую могилу графа де Вержьен и тот факт, что в Тулузе свили себе гнездо поклонники не Сатаны, но древних галльских богов, - Франсуа решил, что ничем не навредит расследованию прокурора, поделившись сведениями. - А еще он позирует мэтру Эшавелю. В весьма, я бы сказал, специфическом образе.  
\- Что-что? - заинтересованно приподнял тонкие рыжеватые брови Рийоль. - Монсеньор архиепископ умудрился убедить несгибаемого мэтра прокурора стать натурщиком? Хм...  
\- Ага, я знал, я знал, что это вас наверняка заинтересует! - довольный собой Франсуа хихикнул. - Еще неизвестно, кто там кого убедил. Послушайте, мэтр… Вам ведь нет никакого дела до этих столичных интриг, правда? Вы никого не убивали - ну, я надеюсь, что никого не убивали, - вкрадчиво произнес он. - Вы же наверняка предпочли бы остаться в стороне и заниматься театром. А я… я могу это устроить.  
\- Не преувеличивай свои скромные возможности, - отрицательно качнул головой мэтр Рийоль. - Если предложение взглянуть на картину не попытка подкупа и не ловушка, а жест миролюбия, я бы не отказался взглянуть на творение месье Эшавеля. Прекрасный мастер. Его место - при дворе, в столице, а не в провинции.  
\- При двореее... - задумчиво-завистливо протянул Франсуа. - Наверное, его преосвященство полагает своё окружение ничем не хуже королевского двора. Мэтру щедро платят за каждое полотно его кисти, угождают его желаниям, чего же больше?.. Правда, никто не видит его картин, кроме малого числа избранных. Так и в Париже наверняка было бы то же самое - он работал бы для малого круга подлинных и понимающих ценителей, и более ни для кого... Нет, это не подкуп и не жест миролюбия. Это... - он задумался, почесывая кончик носа, - это... гм... ну, не знаю. Это мое сожаление. Ужасно жаль, что, кроме монсеньора, художника и моделей, никто не увидит эту картину, вот. Кстати, ваш компаньон не желает прогуляться в архиепископскую резиденцию?  
\- Я не принимаю решения за других людей, - Рийоль выложил на край стола стопку монет, плату за ужин. - Но я потолкуем с ним. Ступай, Лилия.  
Франсуа извелся в ожидании завтрашнего дня и ответа Рийоля. Он бродил по дворцу, как злая осенняя муха, не зная, чем заняться. Все валилось из рук, на ум приходили отрывки из прочитанной пьесы - и Франсуа изводился сожалением, что успел прочитать так мало, всего несколько страниц. Он заставил себя сесть, попытался что-то написать - но вместо стихотворных строчек из-под его пера вышла непристойная картинка, которую месье Моран в раздражении порвал в мелкие клочки. Подумал, не нанести ли визит Шарлю - и загрустил еще больше. Из лучших побуждений д'Арнье начнет расспрашивать, чем опечален его любимец, а прокурор велел не распускать язык. Как это тяжело, жить в окружении постоянных секретов. Словно в комнате с натянутыми струнами, и к каждой привязан колокольчик. Малейшее неловкое движение - и раздастся назойливый трезвон.  
«Но ты по-прежнему любишь Шарля? - вопрошал отражение в темном оконном стекле Франсуа. - Ведь любишь? Или чувство к нему стало для тебя привычным, утратив прелесть новизны? Ты не знаешь, как быть и что сказать, чтобы ненароком не обидеть его. Догадываясь, что любой выбор будет неверным. Ни уйти, ни остаться. Ты больше не читаешь ему стихов по вечерам… да ты и сам стал другим. Между тобой и тем Франсуа Мораном, что нынешней весной приехал в Тулузу, осталось так мало общего… помимо серебряной лилии. Это горько… и неизбежно».  
Он так и не заснул толком, проворочавшись полночи, то и дело вставая - посмотреть на фарфоровый циферблат часов, выглянуть в темный парк под окном, прислушиваясь к шелесту листвы. И к дверям «Театра Фортуны» Франсуа Моран в кои веки тоже явился первым, неожиданно заметив на стене дома то, что заставило его сердце лихорадочно забиться.  
Афиша.  
Извещавшая горожан Тулузы о грядущей постановке «Федры». Афиша на дешевой бумаге, сквозь которую влажными полосами проступил клей, с изображениями греческих масок Комедии и Трагедии. Первая афиша в жизни Франсуа Морана де Лис, где его имя открывало список исполнителей. Первый толковый спектакль в его жизни, где он будет премьером. Пусть в довольно убогом театре, но не где-нибудь, а в Тулузе! С настоящими зрителями! Может быть, их представление даже удостоится пары строчек в выпуске местной газеты! Он все-таки смог чего-то добиться. Сам, без чьей-либо помощи. И он не намерен жертвовать явившейся ему перспективой ради расследования месье Ла Карваля и спасения монсеньора - тот достаточно богат и влиятелен, чтобы самому как-нибудь выкрутиться.  
Франсуа ощутил на своих губах глуповато-горделивую улыбку, которая никак не желала исчезать. Даже когда он пересек темный зал и поднялся по боковой лестнице на гулкую сцену. Побродил туда-сюда, вспоминая расстановку персонажей в мизансценах третьего акта. Вышел ближе к рампе, сглотнул, дожидаясь прозвучавшей в его воображении реплики Федры - и повел свой финальный монолог, увлекаясь с каждым словом все больше и больше.  
Когда же Франсуа выдохнул в сумрак зала последнюю реплику, призывая богов и людей справедливо рассудить его и мачеху, из полутемной пустоты эхом прозвучали одинокие аплодисменты. Мерные, уверенные хлопки подлинного ценителя. Рийоль, зажавший свою палочку распорядителя под мышкой, выступил в косую полосу света на авансцене:  
\- Недурно, Лилия. Если сможешь отчитать столь же проникновенно на премьере - повышу жалование. И вот это твое придыхание при обращении к Тезею - очень выразительный штрих. Запомни его, но не злоупотребляй.  
\- А… вы уже пришли? - растерявшись, Франсуа брякнул первое, что пришло в голову. - Спасибо, мэтр Рийоль… Я старался. Правда, старался, - он отступил назад, присев на деревянный ящик. Во время спектакля его накрывали потертыми отрезами бархата, превращая в царский трон. Откашлялся, нерешительно спросив: - Так что касательно вчерашнего, мэтр Рийоль?  
\- Скажи-ка мне, Лилия, - Рийоль скупо усмехнулся, серебряным набалдашником жезла приподнял лицо Франсуа под подбородок, - осознаешь ли ты, что от твоего покровителя скоро мокрого места не останется? В том числе и благодаря твоим стараниям. Не заплачешь по пуховой перинке?  
\- По перинке - нет, по Роже де Лансальяку - да, - не задумываясь, ответил Франсуа. - Послушайте, почему бы вам просто-напросто не бросить господину Ла Карвалю ту кость, которой он так алчет? Ведь монсеньор ничего не имеет лично против вас - до тех пор, пока ваши… кхм… представления остаются в рамках приличий и не тревожат жизнь провинции.  
\- Видишь ли, Лилия… - Рийоль отвел жезл-тросточку в сторону, легко крутанул ее в пальцах, - по сути своей я человек незлопамятный. Я готов простить монсеньору мою загубленную молодость. И даже то, что преподобный не стал затруднять себя долгим и вдумчивым расследованием, покарав тех, до кого у него руки дотянулись. Оказавшись вынужденным сделать выбор между паршивой овцой и человеком, который был дорог ему по целому ряду причин, его высокопреосвященство предпочел отправить под нож овцу. Да и кто на его месте поступил бы иначе? Но человек, которого ты столь очаровательно именуешь Яблочным Ангелом, отнюдь не таков. Он полагает себя несправедливо обиженным, наказанным ни за что. Его лишили имени и достояния, и теперь он помнит каждое оскорбление, нанесенное ему, лелеет свою гордыню, старательно посыпая солью чужие и свои раны. Тогда я поневоле вспоминаю, как скверно мне было… и снова делаюсь зол на монсеньора архиепископа.  
\- Никогда не понимал, на кой предмет нужно холить прежние обиды - особенно если понятно, что ничего все равно не изменить и не возвратить назад, - признался Франсуа.  
\- Это потому, что ты молод и совершенно неискушен, - с пугающей мягкостью откликнулся Рийоль. Оглянулся на топот каблучков и шелест юбок, кивком поприветствовав вошедших в зал Зизиль и Николетт.  
Перед началом репетиции мэтр выстроил актеров на сцене, пройдясь перед ними туда-сюда и осведомившись, все ли видели афишу. Радостный хор юных голосов вразнобой заверил его, что да, видели, осознали и прониклись - премьера грядет!  
\- Стало быть, ни для кого не станет открытием - работать сегодня будем долго и упорно, пока не добьемся желаемого, - сделал вывод мэтр Рийоль и пристукнул концом палочки по досками подмостков. - Ну что ж, приступим. Акт первый, сцена первая.  
Репетиция превзошла все ожидания - молодежь безропотно повиновалась малейшему мановению руки Рийоля, зачарованная звучанием слова «премьера». Всем мечталось блеснуть, а постановщик пьесы точно знал, какими способами добиться желанного эффекта, и потому никто не нарекал на бесконечные «Снова!»  
С какого-то мгновения текущее мимо время потеряло свое значение. Смысл имели только произносимые слова и совершаемые движения. Никто не задумывался о том, который час. Не вспоминал о том. что хочется есть, что в горле пересохло, ноги болят, а глаза слезятся от свечного чада. Спектакль оживал, выдуманная история обретала плоть и кровь, чтобы вскоре заставить зрителей плакать и смеяться, ненавидеть и сострадать, ужасаться и верить в колдовство холщовых декораций и жестяных корон.  
\- Неплохо для оборванцев с улицы, - наконец признал скупой на похвалы мэтр Рийоль. - Завтра начинаем репетиции в костюмах и подготовку к генеральному прогону. Помня, что даже провал вы должны встретить с достоинством - он будет для вас неплохим уроком. Лилия, задержись.  
Франсуа послушно сошел со сцены, плюхнувшись на первую скамейку в партере. Вытянул ноющие ноги, растирая икры и опасаясь, как бы их сейчас не свело приступом судороги. В голове у месье Морана царил туман усталости, и он не сразу осознал, о чем говорит мэтр Рийоль, растерянно переспросив:  
\- Простите, что вы сказали?  
\- Я обдумал твое предложение, - терпеливо повторил Рийоль. - Пойдем, взглянем на твою таинственную картину. Месье Шосселен составит нам компанию. Поднимайся.  
Бить усталые ноги о булыжники тулузских мостовых Франсуа не пришлось: владелец «Театра Фортуны» ожидал их на улице, восседая в наемной коляске. По дороге донельзя озадаченный Франсуа краем глаза приглядывался к облику месье Шосселена, тщетно ища в облике зрелого мужчины легкие, стремительные черты крылатого юноши с корзиной яблок.  
«Может, Ла Карваль ошибся или его ввели в заблуждение? Он совсем не похож на Яблочного Ангела… Потому что если Шосселен - это он, значит, именно он приказал убить Терезу. Именно он стоит за всем, что происходило и происходит в городе. Именно его я видел в образе темного ангела. Но у них же нет ничего общего! Опомнись, Франсуа - ты ищешь общие черты у реального человека и призрачной грезы. Ты сошел с ума. Предоставь лучше расследование Ла Карвалю, он в этом понимает побольше тебя…»  
Видимо, столичный прокурор заранее принял меры к возможному появлению в резиденции его преосвященства неожиданных и незваных гостей - месье Морану и его спутникам не задали ни единого вопроса, укромными коридорами проведя в Цветочный Зал. В пустом и прозрачном зале Франсуа опустил шторы и зажег свечи, чтобы солнечный свет не мешал созерцанию картины. Жестом фокусника откинул белое покрывало со стоявшего на подставке-треножнике холста, невольно вздрогнув при виде картины. Почти завершенная, она ослепляла и подавляла, так сокрушительно и мощно написал ее мэтр Эшавель. Возможно, это полотно было лучшим его творением - не слащаво-прекрасное, как портреты ангелов в галерее монсеньора, но резкое, почти грубое, наотмашь бьющее зрителя прямо под дых, заставляя остановиться перед полотном и потрясенно замереть.  
Франсуа украдкой перевел дух, вглядываясь в фигуры на картине. Они, натурщики, больше не имели ничего общего со страшными богами прошлых веков и их жертвой. Тускло сиял литым золотом воздетый серп, лунный луч отражался от широких браслетов и камней в перстнях, огромных и скверно ограненных. Угловатый край поросшего мохом камня-алтаря, бледное, с тонкими чертами лицо нарисованного Шарля с бездонными провалами глаз, неотвратимо влекущими к себе неосторожных. Резкий излом распростертого на валуне гибкого тела, взлет руки, экстатическое, отчаянное выражение запрокинутого лица юноши, смутно напоминающего обликом Франсуа Морана. Повернутая в три четверти горделивая темноволосая голова Тараниса на мощном обнаженном торсе, забрызганном кровью. Невесть каким образом художник добился того, чтобы в черных очах замерцали багровые искры нездешнего пламени, движением кисти обратив смертного в бога.  
\- Когда мэтр завершит ее, она будет просто восхитительной, - сглотнув, нарушил вязкую тишину Франсуа. - Но на ней никто никогда не умрет. Это будет просто старая страшная сказка былых времен. Может оно и к лучшему, как полагаете?  
Шосселен отмолчался, пристально рассматривая картину с видом судебного пристава, описывающего имущество должников. Ответил Рийоль:  
\- Это истинный шедевр. Которому суждено кануть в безвестности - или погибнуть в огне после смерти владельца. Вряд ли преемник месье де Лансальяка отважится сохранить его коллекцию. А жаль.  
\- Вот сущее преступление - уничтожать такие картины! - не выдержал Франсуа, и негодование его было вполне искренним. - Они могли бы пережить нас и наших детей, они важнее суеты дней и человеческих жизней. Они должны остаться. Должны, и все!  
\- Какое ты все-таки еще наивное дитя, Лилия, - удрученно покачал головой мэтр Рийоль. - Это полотно опасно по сути своей. Не знаешь, кто выбрал для картины такой зловещий сюжет?  
\- Месье прокурор, - с готовностью отозвался Франсуа. - Он бредит этими историями о друидах и древних богах. - Словно подталкиваемый в спину непреодолимым искушением поиграть с огнем, актер добавил: - Наверное, вы правы. Найдутся люди, которые в глубине души порадуются гибели Галереи Ангелов. Господин прокурор тут пытался выяснить, кто послужил натурщиками для этих картин - и кто из любимцев монсеньора до сих пор жив. Так дотошно выяснял, даже самую старую картину в покое не оставил - ту, с которой начиналась коллекция. Монсеньор столько убеждал его, что нарисованная на ней личность давным-давно в земле - но, мне кажется, месье Ла Карваль не поверил.  
\- А как называлась эта картина? - через плечо осведомился месье Шосселен. - Вам доводилось ее видеть?  
\- «Яблочный ангел», - не замедлил с ответом Франсуа. - Она такая старая, что монсеньор даже не помнит, какого именно святого на ней изобразили. Называет его просто «ангелом». Там такой красивый молодой человек сидит под деревом с корзиной яблок, - он чуть прижмурился, изображая умственный труд. - А, вспомнил. Монсеньор сказал, этого юношу звали Амори де Вержьеном. Он умер от какой-то болезни. Месье Ла Карваль на днях ездил на его могилу - она где-то в окрестностях города.  
Рийоль еле слышно зашипел сквозь зубы. Франсуа в его шипении послышалось отчетливое проклятие. Месье Шосселен же равнодушно кивнул, вернувшись к созерцанию картины. Всецело насладившись ею, он коротко и приязненно кивнул Франсуа, прихватив спутника под руку и поспешно удалившись. Франсуа подумалось: каково это, спустя столько лет посетить место, в котором ты некогда был счастлив? Если Шосселен и в самом деле Амори де Вержьен, архиепископский дворец должен быть для него вторым домом. А Рийоль совершенно на него не похож. Наверное, бастард пошел обликом и сложением в мать, а не в отца. Знает ли преподобный, что Яблочный Ангел жив? Если прокурор докажет, что де Лансальяку было доподлинно известно, что де Вержьен не умер десять лет тому… Тогда его преосвященству точно конец, бесповоротный и окончательный. Почему же преподобный пытается сохранить это в тайне? Из-за юношеской привязанности? Но ведь столько лет миновало…  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? - вырвал его из размышлений резкий голос Шарля д'Арнье. Франсуа испуганно вздрогнул, поперхнувшись воздухом и поразившись, как тихо порой ходит Шарль:  
\- Смотрю…  
\- Что за господа недавно так спешно удалились прочь отсюда? - потребовал ответа д'Арнье. - Как они вообще сюда попали?  
\- Я привел, - признался Франсуа. - Это… гм… главные подозреваемые. Владелец театра, в котором я служу, и мэтр Рийоль, постановщик спектаклей. Ла Карваль попросил меня провести их потихоньку сюда и показать картину.  
\- Франсуа, - Шарль нахмурился. - Я ценю твое усердие, но в своем стремлении помочь монсеньору ты заходишь слишком далеко. Свел знакомство с насквозь подозрительными личностями, привел их во дворец его высокопреосвященства… Каждый день таскаешься в этот свой театр на репетиции… Тебе не кажется, что пора одуматься и прекратить этот балаган?  
\- Монсеньор мне разрешил! - возразил актер.  
\- Монсеньор пообещает тебе звездочку с небес, если ты пожелаешь, - раздраженно отмахнулся д'Арнье. - Франсуа, я не вмешивался в твои дела, но подумай сам - что общего у тебя и этих проходимцев с большой дороги?  
\- Неужели ты ничего не понимаешь?! - вспылил Франсуа, испытывая жгучее желание растолковать Шарлю, чтобы между ними не было никаких недоговоренностей, чтобы этот высокомерный и холодный хлыщ наконец-то его понял! - Шарль, я не могу ведь вечно оставаться при монсеньоре и тебе, прятаться в задних комнатах, не смея никому показываться на глаза! Я хочу заниматься своим ремеслом, хочу учиться новому - что в этом дурного? Я ведь не фарфоровая статуэтка, чтобы поставить меня в шкаф и запереть дверцу, я живой человек!  
\- И, подобно всем людям, думаешь в первую очередь о своей собственной выгоде, - Шарль против воли залюбовался яростным выражением на лице Франсуа. Никогда прежде он не видел актера в таком состоянии, а значит - речь зашла о чем-то, что по-настоящему волновало и тревожило месье Морана. - В данный момент ты рассудил, что дело монсеньора проиграно, а для тебя настал подходящий случай подыскать новый приют и новых друзей. Понимаю. Поскольку я и сам таков, у меня нет ни малейших оснований, равно как и морального права, препятствовать тебе в намерении сгубить свою жизнь.  
\- Да что ты знаешь о моей жизни, ты ей хоть когда-нибудь интересовался? - огрызнулся Франсуа. - Можешь сколько угодно строить из себя ханжу и святошу, но я-то знаю, что у тебя под этой сутаной! Ну и пожалуйста! - он захлебнулся, ощутив подступившие к самому горлу злые и горькие слезы. - Я думал, я для тебя что-то значу, а ты… - он ринулся к дверям Цветочной Залы.  
Убежать актер не сумел - д'Арнье с силой схватил его за плечи и резко развернул к себе, только сережки в ушах заколыхались.  
\- А я? Я для тебя что-то значу, Франсуа?! Помимо твоих желаний и интрижек?  
\- Я тебя люблю, - быстро и скомкано выдохнул Франсуа, отводя взгляд. - Я только... только не представляю, как это тебе доказать. Так, чтобы ты действительно поверил. Я сомневаюсь, боюсь чего-то, шарахаюсь из стороны в сторону, я не знаю, что мне нужно и чего от меня хотят... Я не знаю, не знаю! - слезы все-таки брызнули, он судорожно смахнул их манжетой, шарахнувшись назад, но не сумев вырваться. - Знаю, что не смогу остаться, но не могу и уйти!..  
\- Я не держу тебя, - хрипло промолвил Шарль, вопреки собственным словам лишь сильнее стискивая пальцы на запястьях любовника. - Я готов отпустить, если ты скажешь. Но мне больно, Франсуа. Возможно, я еще просто не привык к мысли о том, что мы... потом будет проще.  
\- А мне, значит, легко и просто?! - возмутился Франсуа. Понимая, что вот-вот сорвется, не выдержит, наорет на Шарля - или на себя, не имеет значения. Почему, почему все так случилось? Ты... ты правда способен отпустить меня?  
\- Разве ты не этого хочешь, Франсуа? - покачал головой Шарль. - Никак иначе я твоих поступков истолковать не могу. Все, что я вижу в последние дни, говорит о том, что ты готов отстаивать свое место в этом треклятом балагане.  
\- Но я не хочу расставаться с тобой!.. - Франсуа зажмурился, шумно и быстро втягивая воздух сквозь сомкнутые зубы, стараясь не расплакаться и овладеть своими чувствами. Выучка взяла свое, и, когда он поднял ресницы, слез больше не было. Взгляд карих глаз был печальным... но спокойным, очень спокойным. Франсуа не пытался вырваться из рук д'Арнье, заговорив спокойно и сдержанно: - Мне было так хорошо с тобой, и только с тобой... Но, наверное, мне больше не стоит тревожить тебя. Прости. Прости, что я не оправдал твоих надежд, что я такой...  
\- Господи, Франсуа, - д'Арнье вдруг, словно подрубленный, рухнул перед ним на пол, обхватил обеими руками ноги Франсуа и прижался лбом к его коленям. - Что же мы с собой делаем...  
\- Встань немедленно, что ты творишь?! - на сей раз Франсуа перепугался уже неподдельно и искренне, вцепившись в широкие плечи Шарля и безуспешно попытавшись поднять его на ноги. Ладони соскользнули с гладкого черного шелка сутаны, сорвались, ногти царапнули материал. - Шарль, ну пожалуйста... Не надо так, я не стою этого... Ну Шарль же... - он запустил пальцы в медно-рыжую шевелюру, ощутив мягкое тепло густых прядей, повторяя, как завороженный: - Шарль, любимый мой... Нам нельзя оставаться вместе, и невозможно быть порознь... Я почему-то решил, что так будет лучше - если я уйду к другому, и ты поймешь, насколько я ветреная и неблагодарная тварь. Но я не могу, меня все время тянет назад, к тебе, только к тебе... Шарль, встань, ну пожалуйста, ну я тебя прошу... Это нехорошо, это совсем тебе не к лицу, ну встань же...  
Уговоры не имели никакой силы, и Франсуа попытался присесть сам - но д’Арнье слишком сильно сжимал его, не позволяя согнуть колени. Так Франсуа и замер - растерявшись, испугавшись той бури чувств, которую невольно вызвал в другом человеке. Смотря сверху вниз на растрепавшиеся локоны, блестевшие на черной ткани, и сглатывая пересохшим горлом. Он не заслуживал такого почитания и такого восхищения, но ничего не мог с собой поделать - ему нравилось это молчаливое обожание его скромной персоны со стороны отца д’Арнье, он с ума сходил от одного его присутствия рядом, и понимал - ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Умом понимал, а сердце твердило свое...  
\- Шарль, - невесть в который раз жалобно окликнул Франсуа. - Ну Шарль же. Вставай.  
Д'Арнье молча прижимал его к себе, не в силах выговорить ни слова, утратив и красноречие, и уверенность - все выгоды их расставания, которые они обсуждали с Лансальяком, внезапно показались пустыми и совершенно не обязательными. Все его планы были готовы вот-вот разрушиться, погребая д'Арнье под обломками. Пусть с пустым желудком, в обносках и под дырявой крышей, лишь бы с ним. Пусть - прячась от властей, отрекшись от имени и сана, спрятавшись под собачьей кличкой, лишь бы слышать это «Шаарль», которое катается на языке у Франсуа, как карамелька.  
Шарль тяжело уронил будто налившиеся свинцом руки, отстранился, запрокидывая голову и заглядывая в глаза Франсуа, однако подняться не пытался.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - яростно, требовательно проговорил он, словно кто-то с ним спорил.  
\- Знаешь, этот неоспоримый факт как-то постепенно дошел даже до очень бестолкового меня, - Франсуа спиной съехал по стене, мимолетно ощутив зеркальную гладкость полированного дерева, и уселся рядом со стоящим на коленях Шарлем, пробормотав: - Если ты не желаешь вставать, то я тоже сяду, а то ноги не держат... Шарль, золото мое ледяное, еще немного - и я жить без тебя не смогу... Начну бросаться на стенки и выть ночами от отчаяния, но поделать ничего не сумею... Я не могу остаться с тобой, я зачахну здесь, а ты не можешь уйти со мной... Ты принадлежишь не мне и не себе самому, а вот этому всему, - он махнул рукой, пытаясь всеобъемлющим жестом обозначить резиденцию и подразумевая Церковь, которой формально принадлежало все это богатство, вкупе с душой и телом отца Шарля-Антуана д’Арнье. - Я не в силах одолеть то, к чему ты навсегда привязан. Я просто люблю тебя. Больше жизни, больше всего на свете, - он протянул руки, обнимая Шарля за шею, прижимаясь лицом к его плечу.  
Шарль обхватил его обеими руками, прижал к себе чуть ли не теснее, чем перед тем, прерывисто вздохнул, пряча лицо в его каштановой гривке.  
\- Я не знаю, как буду без тебя. То есть, со временем, наверное, научусь... но представлять жутко.  
\- У меня есть мысль, - после долгой паузы нерешительно выговорил Франсуа. - Безумная, как обычно. Ты только сразу меня не ругай, ты сперва выслушай, ладно? Если... если ты вправду говоришь, что хочешь и дальше оставаться со мной... Ты ведь вправду этого хочешь? Будешь слушать?  
Шарль чуть нахмурил брови, сосредоточенно кивнул:  
\- Буду. Если, конечно, ты сам готов плюнуть на Рийоля и его науку.  
\- Ни за что на свете! - упрямо замотал головой Франсуа. - Это не обсуждается, это с сожалением принимается, как данность. Мне нужно на что-то жить и чем-то жить. Так вот, мы изобразим, что смирились с участью, которую нам уготовили. Ты постараешься довести до сведения Ла Карваля, что не желаешь иметь ничего общего ни со мной, ни с ним. А я, напротив, буду на него вешаться и рассказывать, что ты разбил мне сердце, - Франсуа удрученно хихикнул. - Мы сыграем наш спектакль до конца, а потом, когда все уляжется... потом я дам тебе знать, где я, и ты приедешь ко мне.  
\- В самом крайнем случае, один из нас сможет сделать вид, что письмо с приглашением затерялось между Нантом и Сомюром, - хмыкнул д'Арнье, - и оставить все, как есть, по здравом размышлении. Что же, Франсуа, это не так глупо. Нам в любом случае нужно закончить все дела в Тулузе...  
Он немного помолчал.  
\- Ты будешь играть в театре, а чем стану заниматься я?  
\- В смысле, когда уедешь отсюда и приедешь ко мне? - Франсуа накрутил на палец прядку светящихся осенним ржавым золотом волос Шарля. - Будешь присматривать за мной, чтобы я не вляпался в новые неприятности. Может, тоже научишься играть.... В театре, особенно странствующем, хватает разных дел. У тебя вроде есть голова на плечах, неужели ты не найдешь ремесла себе по вкусу? - Франсуа запоздало подумал о том, что д’Арнье, как это ни странно звучит, знает повседневную жизнь куда хуже его самого. Ну что он видел за прожитые годы? Что делал самостоятельно? Да ровным счетом ничего. Мать-Церковь предоставляла ему все полагающиеся блага, еще и щедро приплачивая за исправление обязанностей. - Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Шарль, правда, мы обязательно придумаем!  
Шарль задумчиво усмехнулся.  
\- На какое-то время я стану иждивенцем, и стану проедать все, что ты заработаешь каторжным трудом.  
\- Еще какую-то долю станет забирать мэтр Рийоль - за свою науку и в общий котел, - беспечно отмахнулся Франсуа. - Какая каторга, мне нравится мое ремесло... А если ты будешь рядом со мной, мне не придется думать о всяких повседневных мелочах. Мы справимся, правда? - он извернулся, заглянул в глаза Шарля. - Ну правда же? - Франсуа убеждал то ли собеседника, то ли самого себя. - Все будет хорошо... Нам бы только выкрутиться из всей этой истории так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, и потом все наладится... - он потянулся к Шарлю, обнимая его за шею, смешливо фыркнул в ухо: - Что, так и будем сидеть на полу?  
\- Это генеральная репетиция нашей совместной жизни в мансардах, - ухмыльнулся Шарль, подымаясь и поднимая одновременно любимого, приобняв его за талию,- тех времен, когда нечем будет платить за мебель... Значит, ты будешь служить Мельпомене, а мне предстоит обеспечивать домашние тылы? Ой-ой, Франсуа.  
\- Если я сейчас скажу, что у тебя есть немалый опыт в обслуживании... то есть ой, в обеспечении тылов, ты сильно разгневаешься? - ехидно ухмыльнулся Франсуа, поневоле крепче приникая к Шарлю. - Мне кажется, жить с тобой куда выгоднее и интереснее, чем с подружкой. Согласись, подружку в трактир не пригласишь. И возвращаться поздно вечером домой в твоей компании намного безопаснее, да-да!  
\- Запугивать мной квартирных хозяев тоже удобнее. В ломбард посылать, пожалуй, тоже лучше меня. А на премьерах меня надо прятать под сцену, чтобы каждая девица в зале думала, что Франсуа Моран улыбается только и лично ей, а их мамаши и помыслить не могли, что эта прелесть - гнусный содомит, - согласился д'Арнье.  
\- Никакой я не содомит, тем более гнусный, - с неожиданным упрямством в голосе заявил Франсуа, явно пытаясь отрицать очевидное. - Мне куда больше нравятся девушки. Ты - просто исключение из правил. Так что если не будешь со мной милым, я быстренько женюсь и выставлю тебя за дверь, - он тихонько рассмеялся, поблескивая мелкими зубками, привстал на цыпочки, целуя Шарля. - Не переживай и не верь, я тебя ни за что не брошу.  
\- Содомиту положено быть гнусным, - серьезно пояснил д'Арнье, - это стойкий эпитет, сиречь художественное определение. Небо - лазурное, царствие - небесное, а содомит - гнусный.  
Он взял лицо Франсуа в ладони, кончиками пальцев провел по бровям:  
\- И к женщинам я тебя ревновать не собираюсь. Я не верю в их прелесть.  
\- Как тебе угодно. Только не призывай меня разделять твою веру в коварство, ветреность и неразумность женского пола, - Франсуа чуть пожал плечами, замер, запрокинув голову, наслаждаясь прикосновениями пальцев Шарля. - Все-таки мир отродясь не просто так разделен на два пола... Но ты мне нравишься, при всей своей якобы гнусности, уж не знаю, почему, - он обвил руками талию д’Арнье, подумав, каким причудливым контрастом они сейчас смотрятся: черный шелк сутаны Шарля и он сам, с его любовью к камзолам модных палевых оттенков. - Ну вот, мы все решили и даже распределили обязанности по дому. Осталось только удрать. Монсеньора жаль... - со вздохом добавил он. - Месье Роже дорожил нами, вот ему без нас придется тяжеловато. Ну да ничего, найдет еще кого-нибудь... Или не найдет.  
Шарль не без сожаления обвел взглядом роскошную обстановку залы:  
\- Вынужден признать, многих приятных безделушек мне будет недоставать. Тощие тюфяки с клопами, надтреснутая чашка, башмаки на бумажной подошве, сорочки - прошу прощения одна сорочка - стиранная не чаще раза в месяц.  
\- Ну-у, зря ты так, - укоризненно протянул Франсуа. - Будут хорошие сборы - и мы не станем бедствовать. В крайнем случае, - он многозначительно хмыкнул, - в крайнем случае у нас всегда есть опробованный и безотказный выход - дамы и господа, готовые распахнуть нам свои души и кошельки в обмен на капельку заботы и внимания. А еще перед уходом надо будет прихватить все, что можно запихнуть в сундук и пошарить в шкатулке монсеньора... Пары-тройки безделушек нам вполне хватит, чтобы протянуть осень и зиму, не страдая от холодов.  
\- Какая блистательная карьера перед нами открывается! - подхватил д'Арнье. - От постели монсеньора Тулузского - к десяти ливрам в час, квартира ваша, сударь... не забудьте пересчитать столовое серебро... ах, что вы, какой сифилис, это просто насморк! - иронизируя и смеясь вместе с Франсуа, Шарль сознавал - их мечтам суждено остаться мечтами. Он не оставит Тулузу и дворец - даже ради внезапно вспыхнувшей любви. Слишком много сил и средств он вложил в осуществление своих планов, чтобы походя бросить их к ногам Франсуа Морана. Актер достаточно юн и неискушен, чтобы верить обещаниям возлюбленного, но вот он, Шарль д'Арнье, он не совершит этой ошибки. Не пойдет на поводу у собственных чувств, памятуя о сделанной однажды ошибке и последствиях, которые до сих преследуют его дурным кошмаром. Да, тогда ему было хорошо. Несколько месяцев он был счастлив - а плата за счастье оказалась слишком велика. Пусть Франсуа утешается надеждами на совместный побег. Наверное, в глубине души он тоже понимает всю химеричность их замыслов.  
Д'Арнье притянул актера к себе, накрыв его губы долгим, кусающим поцелуем. Запрещая себе думать о будущем.

 

\- Его нет, - запыхавшийся и багровый после долго бега Марсель перехватил Ла Карваля возле Цветочной Залы. Мэтр Эшавель отмывал кисти, слезшие с постамента натурщики одевались. Живописец только что оповестил всех присутствующих, что утомительные сеансы позирования подошли к концу. Завтра он наложит последние штрихи, покроет картину лаком - и полотно можно считать завершенным. - Он так и не появился.  
\- Что значит - «нет»? - настроение господина прокурора в последние дни и так было ни к черту. Своей скверной новостью верный ординарец лишний раз провернул незримый ворот, на который были туго намотаны нервы Кантена. - А вы чем занимались, стервецы? Я кому велел глаз с него не спускать?!  
\- Мы и не спускали, - попытался оправдаться Марсель. Понизив голос, торопливо перечислил: - Вчера часу в шестом вечера они приходили сюда, во дворец. Пробыли около часа. Вышли вдвоем, разделились. Наш начал петлять по городу. То в кофейню юркнет и улизнет через черный ход, то еще что выкинет. Мы - за ним. Поганец до самой ночи таскал нас по городу, а потом… потом исчез. Завернул в переулки за собором - и сгинул. Мы все окрестные улицы обшарили, но - нет его, как корова языком слизнула. В гостиницу свою не возвращался. В театр тоже не пришел - он обычно там с утра сидит...  
\- Вы о чем? - привлеченный разговором, Франсуа подошел ближе.  
\- Шосселен пропал, - озабоченно буркнул Ла Карваль, проводив взглядом удалившихся из Цветочного Зала живописца и монсеньора де Лансальяка. - Ты показал ему картину, как я велел?  
\- В наилучшем виде, - уверил Франсуа. - Даже побеседовал. Рассказал, как увлеченно вы занимаетесь расследованием, и что истории о галльских друидах - ваша тайная страсть. Господа внимательно выслушали и даже поблагодарили.  
\- Только это? - недоверчиво нахмурился прокурор. - Не добавляя ничего более сверх того? Что же тогда могло спугнуть Шосселена? Франсуа, ты уверен, что не сболтнул еще чего-нибудь?  
\- Н-ну, я… - замялся актер.  
\- Месье Моран! - рявкнул Ла Карваль.  
\- Речь зашла о Галерее Ангелов. Я намекнул, мол, как порадуются ее уничтожению те, кто послужил прообразами для картин, - признался Франсуа, испуганно-удивленно косясь на прокурора, и понимая, что сболтнул что-то не то. - Сказал, что вы выясняли имена бывших ангелов и встречались с ними. И что вы знаете имя Яблочного Ангела - ну, его настоящее имя… Ла Карваль, что с вами? Вам плохо?  
\- Парень, уносил бы ты ноги, пока не поздно, - вполголоса посоветовал Марсель.  
\- Но я… - опешил Франсуа, попятившись. Потемневший от еле сдерживаемой ярости взгляд столичного блюстителя закона не сулил актеру ничего хорошего.  
\- Язык бы тебе вырвать под самый корень! - загремел Кантен, хватая Франсуа за плечи с такой силой, что под пальцами хрустнули косточки, и встряхивая так, что актер отстранено удивился - как только у него голова не сорвалась с шеи и не запрыгала мячиком по навощенному паркету. - Ты хоть иногда думаешь, что ты творишь?! Проклятье, ты же спугнул его, остолоп безмозглый!  
\- Ла Карваль, прекратите немедленно! - вмешался д'Арнье. Ординарец Марсель удержал его, пробормотав:  
\- Не встревайте, святой отец. От греха подальше.  
\- Да он уже убьет Франсуа! - Шарль рванулся из сдерживающих рук.  
\- Убить не убьет. Вот прибьет - это наверняка, - согласился ординарец, неплохо изучивший вспыльчивый нрав своего патрона.  
\- Где его теперь искать?! - орал в лицо Франсуа прокурор, тряся беспомощного актера, как тряпичную куклу. - Или… или ты, продажная душонка, нарочно их предупредил?! Ты, подстилка полоумная, ты хоть о чем-нибудь иногда думаешь, кроме денег и того, кому бы задницу подставить?!  
\- Выбирайте выражения! - гаркнул д'Арнье. - Ла Карваль, вы спятили?  
В сущности, святой отец был недалек от истины. Прокурор Шатле именно что спятил, его разум заволокло кровавой пеленой безумия и гнева. На своих людей, упустивших важнейшего из подозреваемых. На слишком болтливого Франсуа - хотя вмешательство актера ничего бы не изменило, Шосселен не дурак и сам бы отлично смекнул, что к чему. На себя - за то, что уже вторую неделю топчется на месте, пробавляясь только подозрениями и догадками. Франсуа сейчас показался Кантену предателем, злонамеренно погубившим дело всей его жизни. А предатель должен быть наказан!  
Насмерть перепуганный обрушившимися на него обвинениями, видом перекошенного лица и кривящегося рта Ла Карваля, мерцающими темными омутами его глаз, Франсуа, плохо соображал, что творит. Он извернулся, изо всех имеющихся силенок пнув прокурора пяткой в низ живота. Угодив в мягкое и услышав глухое страдальческое «ох». Руки, удерживающие его мертвой хваткой, разжались.  
Вот чего меньше всего ожидала разгневанная столичная штука - получить сдачи. Боль плеснула так неожиданно, что Кантен чуть было не заорал, как пытаемый на дыбе. На несколько мгновений он ослеп, наблюдая фейерверк ярчайших искр, посыпавшихся из глаз.  
\- Ммммерзавец, - выдохнул он, и едва боль чуть отпустила, схватил свой широкий кожаный ремень и с боевым, но совершенно нецензурным кличем, более приличествующем разбойнику с большой дороги, чем королевскому прокурору, обрушил его на плечи Франсуа - в облике которого для Ла Карваля воплотились сейчас все неурядицы последних дней.  
\- Прекратите немедленно, что на вас нашло?! Ла Карваль, мать вашу! - тщетно взывал Шарль. На Ла Карваля накатило нечто вроде берсерка древних воителей, грызущих щиты в щепку и с голыми руками выходивших против десятков воинов противника. Он с размаху двинул локтем под дых сунувшемуся к нему ординарцу - Марсель сложился пополам и молча отлетел в сторону - и без труда отшвырнул д'Арнье. Потерявший равновесие Шарль в падении едва не сбил деревянную треногу мольберта с установленной на нем картиной. С грохотом разлетелись баночки и плошки с краской, марая разноцветными следами драгоценный паркет.  
Прежде в драках Франсуа никогда так не доставалось. На миг ему показалось - правая рука онемела навсегда и совершенно ничего не чувствует. Ремень оставил длинный рваный след поперек лопаток, немедля брызнувший кровью - вид этой крови подействовал на прокурора, как на разъяренного хищника в поисках жертвы. Франсуа оставалось только увертываться от полосующей воздух кожаной ленты с тяжелой кованой пряжкой и надеяться, что потерявший разум Ла Карваль не забьет его прямо здесь и сейчас. Он отступал, швырнув в Ла Карваля сперва подвернувшимся стулом, с грохотом опрокинув высокий подсвечник, удачно задев прокурора по ноге - а в следующий миг пряжка наискосок рванула Франсуа кожу над ребрами, заставив его заорать благим матом. Превратившийся в палаческий бич ремень сыпал удары направо и налево, Франсуа визжал, пытаясь спастись бегством, пока не поскользнулся на разлившейся краске и не растянулся носом в паркет. Ла Карваль отбросил ремень, пнул Франсуа босой ногой по ребрам и отошел в сторону, тяжело дыша и мотая головой, как оглушенный бык на бойне.  
В кои веки прокурор Шатле забыл о том, что нельзя оставлять за спиной поверженного и оскорбленного до глубины души врага. Пусть это даже молодой человек, намного уступавший Ла Карвалю в силе и ловкости. Обезумевший и остекленевший взгляд Франсуа остановился на валявшемся на полу ритуальном серпе. Пальцы протянутой руки сомкнулись на рукояти, убедившись, что вещица откована из настоящей тяжелой стали и лишь покрыта тонким слоем золота. Франсуа на удивление тихо поднялся на ноги, капая кровью из множества нанесенных и уже начавших вздуваться ран, оказавшись в нескольких шагах за спиной прокурора.  
Если бы он визжал или орал, может, на него бы обратили внимание раньше - но сейчас ошеломленный Шарль краем глаза успел заметить только низко пригнувшуюся фигурку с чем-то сверкающим в руках. Не успевая крикнуть, предупредить, остановить взбесившегося мальчишку.  
Ла Карваль почуял опасность не разумом, а шкурой, как большой крупный зверь. Он успел шарахнуться в сторону. Лезвие занесенного серпа проехалось по ребрам, оставляя кровавый след, зацепилось за золотую цепочку... дернуло... и порвало ее.  
Золотая змейка беззвучно соскользнула вниз, к ногам, невесть по какой причуде природы свернувшись знаком бесконечности.  
Франсуа, и впрямь выглядевший как жертва насилия, отскочил на шаг, шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы и вцепившись в рукоять серпа.  
Покачнувшись, Ла Карваль попытался ухватиться за край декоративного камина. Промахнулся, укоризненно-недоуменно глядя на окровавленного Франсуа с кривым сверкающим ножом в руках - и грузно рухнул в глубоком обмороке.  
\- Я не х-хотел, я правда не хотел... - до Франсуа в полной мере дошло, что он натворил. Он выронил серп, тяжело ударившийся об пол рядом с босой ногой и оставивший глубокую выщерблину в паркете. Попятился, зажимая рот ладонями и в ужасе глядя на упавшего Ла Карваля. Шарль сгреб его за плечи, с силой прижав к себе. Опомнившийся Марсель бросился к прокурору, неловко пытаясь зажать фонтанирующую кровью рану и крикнув д'Арнье:  
\- Зовите лекаря! Быстрее!  
Цветочную Залу охватила тихая суматоха. Слуги унесли пребывавшего без сознания месье Ла Карваля. Д'Арнье увел дрожавшего всем телом Франсуа, вполголоса проклиная столичного прокурора с его слишком бурным темпераментом. Полуослепнув от слез, Франсуа наступил босой ступней на золотую цепочку, подобрав ее с пола и сжав в пригоршне. Острые звенья впились в кожу, оставив по себе вмятинки.  
Опыта Шарля достало на то, чтобы промыть и перевязать многочисленные длинные раны и рваные царапины на спине и плечах Франсуа. Но его дар убеждения, столь безотказно действовавший на восхищенную паству, оказался бессилен перед упрямством молодого актера. Упреки, увещевания и логические доводы не достигли цели. Не помогла даже угроза пожаловаться монсеньору. Отлежавшись пару часов на диване в покоях д'Арнье и осушив бутылку вина, Франсуа ушел в театр. Скрипя зубами и передергиваясь при каждом неловком движении, но не в силах оставаться тут, под заботливым присмотром. Ему не хотелось видеть Шарля - и чтобы Шарль видел его в таком виде. На сцене ему было спокойнее. Репетируя, повторяя затверженные слова, Франсуа забывал о саднящих ранах, к которым намертво присох батист его нижней сорочки. Трудясь на износ, он изгонял боль из тела - пока мэтр Рийоль не окликнул его, сделав замечание: мол, таким образом Лилия добьется только того, что загубит себя накануне премьеры.  
\- Легче, легче, - криво улыбнулся распорядитель и постановщик. - Конечно, мы ставим трагедию, но зрители вряд ли смогут по достоинству оценить настоящую смерть в разгар спектакля. И вообще, Франсуа, марш со сцены. Иди домой. Выспись как следует. Завтра - генеральный прогон, после чего до вечера пятницы все свободны. Путь в умеренности, блюсти себя в строгости, повторять роли и верить в Фортуну, что покровительствует всем ловцам удачи. В число коих, несомненно, входят и актеры.  
На улице стемнело, зажгли фонари, тускло освещавшие малый круг пространства вокруг себя. Франсуа переходил из одного неяркого светового пятна к другому, размышляя, следят ли за ним люди королевского прокурора. Если соглядатаи и имелись, он никак не мог отличить их от обычных прохожих. Боль в спине снова вернулась, вгрызлась с удвоенной силой - рука у Ла Карваля была тяжелая, экзекуцию он творил от души. Франсуа подумал о Шарле, от этих размышлений на душе становилось звонко и грустно. От д'Арнье его мысли перешли на месье прокурора - а что, если нанесенный удар оказался чрезмерным даже для многоопытного дознавателя? Что, если серп зацепил нечто жизненно важное, и Ла Карваль истек кровью?  
Франсуа невольно прибавил шагу. Архиепископский дворец был погружен в строгую темноту и тишину, стража на воротах открыла для него калитку, впустив запоздалого обитателя резиденции. В комнатах, отведенных Франсуа, было тихо и пусто. Никто не оставлял ему никаких записок, не поручал ничего передать на словах, никто не желал его видеть. Золотая цепочка Ла Карваля так и лежала на письменном столе, куда Франсуа бросил ее. Она оказалась неожиданно легкой, пара звеньев, между которыми пришелся удар, были перекручены и сломаны. Франсуа дотронулся до них пальцем, увидев темные следы крови - и понял, что вот прямо сейчас, немедленно, должен пойти к Ла Карвалю и собственными глазами убедиться - с тем ничего не случилось.  
Несмотря на поздний час, Кантен Ла Карваль не спал. Врач архиепископа оказал ему помощь, перетянув рану, и сейчас молодой прокурор полулежал на постели, набросив на себя легкое покрывало, закусив губы и с ненавистью глядя на приоткрытую дверь. Из соседней комнаты порой долетали легкие шаги Армана - время от времени новоиспеченный камердинер с озабоченным видом заглядывал к комнату, шепотом спрашивая, не нужно ли месье прокурору чего-нибудь. Ненавязчивая опека раздражала, но кричать на юнца, честно старающегося быть полезным, смысла не имело. Он и так сегодня отвел душу на невинном создании, неосторожно подвернувшемуся под руку.  
По здравом размышлении Ла Карваль признал, что его гнев на Франсуа Морана был вызван стечением обстоятельств, а отнюдь не виной актера. Что ж, вот он и утратил союзника - и человека, рядом с которым его душе было легко и свободно. Месье Моран достаточно сообразителен, чтобы больше не показываться ему на глаза и укрыться за спиной покровителя. Умеешь же ты заводить друзей, Кантен.  
В двери кто-то негромко постучал, донесся вежливо-приглушенный шепоток Армана, убеждающего кого-то, что месье прокурор устал и вряд ли желает видеть посетителя. На самом деле месье прокурор телесно чувствовал себя не так уж и скверно - лекарь архиепископа был мастером своего дела, рана оказалась поверхностной и жутковатой только с виду - страдая скорее душевно, нежели физически. Ему было тошно и одиноко. Это скверное состояние вкупе с угрызениями совести всегда наваливалось на него после чудовищных душевных срывов.  
\- Арман, кто там? - чуть повысил голос Ла Карваль. - Пусть заходят, я не сплю.  
\- Это я, - Франсуа вошел, осторожно привалившись спиной к дверям и замерев в обманчиво-расслабленной позе, готовый в любой миг броситься наутек. Раны немедленно заныли дружным хором, заставив месье Морана скривить рот, что не укрылось от пристального взора прокурора:  
\- Доброй ночи. Ну, и чего вы так кривляетесь? Я и ударил-то всего пару раз. Две царапины - а у вас такой вид, будто ваша милость готова заказывать по себе панихиду.  
\- Я не кривлюсь! - мгновенно вспыхнул задетый за живое и ожидавший совсем иного приема Франсуа. Он выпрямился, сердито тряхнув головой. - И, в отличие от вас, я не валяюсь с расслабленным видом в постели, алкая сочувствия! Надо было мне взять парой пальцев ниже - тогда б вам точно пришлось менять ремесло!  
\- Я уже понял, что искать у вас сочувствия бесполезно, - ухмыльнулся Ла Карваль. Дерзость актера вернула ему пропавший было интерес к жизни. - Вы ведь человек жестокосердный, вам убить - раз плюнуть. Вам не кажется, что ваше возмездие было слегка… м-м… чрезмерным? За легкие синяки - серпом по ребрам?  
\- Может, это для вас - легкие и незаметные. Вы человек привычный, а мне совсем не нравится, когда на меня поднимает руку любой и всякий. Которому шлея под хвост попала, - огрызнулся Франсуа.  
\- Ну сделайте на сей раз одолжение - простите меня, - прокурор рассудил, что от него не убудет, коли он первым сделает шаг к примирению. Может, Лилия сменит гнев на милость и останется с ним? - Хорошо, признаю. Я был не прав. Выместил на вас свою досаду и дурное настроение. Удовлетворены? Тогда идите сюда.  
\- Зачем? - подозрительно осведомился Франсуа, не трогаясь с места.  
\- Вставать неохота, чтобы окончательно свернуть тебе шею, - охотно разъяснил Кантен. - Снимай камзол, будем тебя лечить подручными средствами. Куда только подевалась твоя грация?  
\- Сдал в ломбард на подержание, на новые сережки не хватало, - Франсуа нервно дернулся, подобравшись и словно запахнувшись в невидимый плащ из остатков собственной гордости. - Большое спасибо за хлопоты, мсье прокурор, я как-нибудь обойдусь без вашего участия.  
\- Иди сюда, кому сказано, - рыкнул Кантен, обманчиво-неспешно похлопав ладонью по одеялу. - И хватит спорить, - глаза прокурора полыхнули грозным мраком.  
«Если ты сейчас попытаешься выбежать в коридор - он точно бросится следом и притащит тебя обратно, пусть даже при этом его собственная рана откроется и он зальет тут все кровью, - очень отчетливо и ясно понял Франсуа. А еще он поймал себя на удивительно звонком, пугающем ощущении: ему нравится дразнить дьявола, забавляться с огнем, смотреть в бешеные черные очи Ла Карваля... и смеяться над его клокочущей злостью, наивно, чуть по-детски веря, что эта сила не сможет причинить ему вреда. - Но я не убегу... Пока не убегу... Это как качели над пропастью, то вверх, то вниз...»  
\- Не кричите, ослабнете раньше времени, - с поразившей его самого холодной твердостью бросил актер. - Я не ваша собственность, чтобы распоряжаться мною, мол, приди-уйди... Захочу - приду, не захочу - пойду своей дорогой, - с показной небрежностью он повел плечами - расстегнутый камзольчик упал на пол, прямо ему под ноги. За ним последовал жилет - за день репетиций и хождений по городу сорочка на спине Франсуа промокла насквозь, превратившись в ком засохших бурых и свежих красных складок, отмечавших полосы от ремня Ла Карваля.  
Прокурор критически обозрел дело рук своих, чуть дернул бровями:  
\- Арман, принеси теплой воды. Франсуа, сядь на пол… да не на ковер же монсеньора, камзол подложи.  
После того как рубашку Франсуа обильно пропитали водой, актеру не без труда удалось стащить через голову. Ла Карваль потребовал, чтобы месье Моран сел рядом с ним на край постели, звякнула откупориваемая склянка, остро и свежо запахло арникой. Кантен щедро ляпнул на исполосованную спину пригоршню чего-то липкого и влажного, Франсуа невольно съежился и ойкнул, втягивая голову в плечи и наклоняясь вперед.  
\- Сначала сам отделает, потом сам же пытается залечить…  
\- Брось, Франсуа, - Кантен с силой провел шершавой от эфеса ладонью по спине юноши - тот взвыл, - тебе еще и не то приходилось терпеть... Итак, чем вы занимались сегодня?  
По мере того, как растертая по спине мазь накрывала ранки и те переставали неумолчно зудеть, Франсуа успокаивался. Чему в немалой степени способствовало и непрестанное круговое скольжение ладони Ла Карваля по его спине. В конце концов, прокурор ради его душевного спокойствия совершил нешуточный подвиг - извинился.  
\- Тем же, чем и вчера - репетировали, - почти вежливо отозвался Франсуа.  
\- А Шосселен так и не появился… - пробормотал себе под нос Ла Карваль, энергично растирая спину Франсуа. Актер поднял голову, нашел взглядом молча застывшего Армана:  
\- Кстати, тебя уволили. Не серчай, так вышло.  
\- Теперь ты играешь Ипполита? - понятливо опустил глаза Арман. - Ты не думай, я знаю, актер из меня аховый. Просто…  
«Просто обидно, что ему отдали роль, которую я уже считал своей. И горько, что я такое ничтожество, ни на что не способное…»  
\- Получившие роль премьеры так себя не ведут, - наставительно заметил Кантен, накрыв плечи молодого человека своими ладонями, массируя и разминая, гладя и лаская исхлестанную кожу, безмолвно заглаживая свою неуравновешенность. - Ты должен бы прыгать от счастья, а у тебя холодные руки, бегающий взгляд и мешки под глазами, - прокурор откинулся назад, прижав Морана к своей перебинтованной груди.  
Франсуа потянулся под лаской сильных пальцев, беззвучно хмыкнул:  
\- Я устал. Мэтр Рийоль знает свое дело, но и требования его высоки. Потому я и не прыгаю от радости до потолка.  
Ла Карваль подтянул актера ближе, стиснул сильнее, не обращая внимания на резь под тугими повязками. Повернул лицо молодого человека к себе:  
\- Сдается мне, ты что-то не договариваешь… Впрочем, черт с тобой. Молчи, если тебе так больше нравится. Все равно я узнаю, что ты такое от меня скрываешь, - он поцеловал протестующие губы, довольно ухмыльнулся: - Ах, до самой смерти мне не забыть этой картины: как вы извивались и плакали, лежа на полу… вы были так очаровательны и распутны, друг мой. Право, мне доставляло истинное наслаждение слегка помучить вас.  
\- Я все больше начинаю сожалеть, что промахнулся и не взял чуть ниже… может, хоть это немного бы вас успокоило? - невзирая на гримаску праведного негодования, Франсуа не слишком-то рвался из рук Ла Карваля. Сопротивляясь и увертываясь от поцелуев более для проформы, нежели всерьез. - А позвольте узнать, на кой ляд я вам сдался, весь такой испорченный? - он приподнялся на коленях, встав над Ла Карвалем, стараясь не налегать на него и не дотрагиваться до повязки, и с неожиданной грустью заметив: - Кто теперь поверит, что всего несколько месяцев назад я был на удивление кротким и смиренным созданием? - он наклонился вперед, заглянув в глаза Кантена и спокойно-насмешливо сообщив: - Знаете, чем дальше, тем больше мне нравится быть именно тем, чем вы меня упорно желаете считать - распутным и испорченным мальчишкой. Это оказалось на удивление выгодно. Что же до моей падшей души... кого она волнует? Разве что Шарль о ней позаботится, - он резко наклонил голову, впившись кусающим поцелуем в рот королевского прокурора.  
Позабытый всеми Арман выскочил за дверь спальни, прихлопнув ее за собой. Чувствуя, как горят пунцовым румянцем щеки и уши. Он смутно подозревал, что отношения между Франсуа Мораном и господином королевским прокурором, к которому он столь неожиданно угодил в услужение, носят некий более сложный характер, нежели просто дружеские. А сейчас он получил убедительное тому доказательство, увидел собственными глазами - и не знал, как ему быть. Не выбегать же в коридор, вопя, мол, месье Ла Карваль целуется с Франсуа Мораном, а тот совсем не против!  
Арман плюхнулся на диванчик, низко опустив голову и зажав ладонями уши. Его трясло. Монсеньор де Лансальяк обещал позаботиться о его судьбе - вот к чему наверняка сведутся его заботы! Как они только могут - вот так, совершенно спокойно, не беспокоясь ни о своей репутации, ни о соглядатаях! Господи, Лилия наверняка останется там на всю ночь… Они будут спать друг с другом, как мужчина спит с женщиной… разговаривать и смеяться… никто никогда не давал себе труда поговорить толком с Арманом Шапри, никто не обнимал его… Арман думал, что должен испытать отвращение при виде подобной картины, но отвращения не было. Было только тихое восхищение и бесконечная, изматывающая сердце зависть: почему все лучшее в этом мире достается другим?  
…Кожа к коже, плоть к плоти, живая золотистая ртуть рядом с темной античной бронзой. Ла Карваль приник к губам Франсуа в долгом, жадном, изматывающем поцелуе, словно забыл, каково это, целоваться - и теперь заново учился этому искусству. Сильные губы то ласкали, то пожирали податливый рот, язык то нежно, то требовательно и почти грубо врывался в горячую пещерку, вынуждая Морана все сильнее закидывать голову, задыхаясь.  
Подобные ласки очень быстро заставляли Франсуа чувствовать себя пойманной и настигнутой жертвой в когтях безжалостного хищника. Жертвой, готовой вот-вот прекратить сопротивление и сдаться на милость победителя. Но он еще держался, противостоял, не позволяя себе обратиться кусочком разогретой глины в руках Ла Карваля, желающего вылепить из него нечто себе на утеху. Не позволяя хищнику разорвать свое сердце на трепещущие кровоточащие ошметки. Франсуа перекатился на спину, безмолвно взвыв от боли в длинных ранках - боль отрезвляла, не позволяя окончательно впасть в сладостное беспамятство - обнимая Кантена за шею, зарываясь пальцами в густые и тяжелые волосы прокурора, жадно хватая пересохшими губами воздух в кратких промежутках между поцелуями. Снова и снова бросаясь в бездонный омут, в безнадежную схватку, зная, что проиграет, но не желая сдаваться без боя.  
\- Мне кажется, - глухо произнес прокурор, на секунду оторвавшись от сладких губ, немедленно потянувшихся за ним, - вам и мне было бы удобней, если бы вы... станцевали свой танец, сидя на мне, Франсуа...  
Перекатившись на спину, Кантен подхватил на руки маленького месье и прижал к своим бедрам.  
\- Танцуйте же! Представьте, что вы - обольстительная Саломея, решившая свести с ума бедного Ирода...  
Широкие, смуглые ладони гладили грудь и живот молодого человека, ласкали восставший член, нежно пробирались к маленькому, горячо пульсирующему отверстию, скользили к коленям - и вновь взлетали вверх, не упуская ни одного дюйма золотистого тела. Кантен шептал шальные, беспутные слова, от которых взрывалась кровь и ныла в сладком возбуждении каждая жилка.  
«Танцы ему! - мысль была далекой, раздраженной и вместе с тем игривой. Франсуа охотно подчинился рукам Ла Карваля, безошибочно определившего, в какой позе маленький месье Моран предпочитает заниматься предосудительной любовью. - Господи, что я с собой делаю, а?.. Почему Ты не остановишь меня - или Тебе и впрямь нет до нас никакого дела? Творите, что хотите, сходите с ума, как желаете... А чего я желаю и желал? Я получил все, о чем мечтал несколько месяцев назад, и многое, на что и не замахивался... Рано или поздно мне придется расплатиться за все дары - и какой платы с меня потребует судьба?»  
Он сгорал в огне собственной страсти, шального любопытства, толкавшего его познать темные стороны жизни, изнывая под настойчивыми ласками Ла Карваля. Вскрикнул и едва ли не до крови прокусил губу, чувствуя выступившие на глазах слезы - когда позволил Кантену овладеть собой, добровольно насадившись на его внушительное достоинство, принимая его в себя, слушая жаркий, безумный шепот, цена которому была - фальшивая монетка.  
Закинув руки за голову, Франсуа сцепил пальцы на затылке - открываясь, тяжело дыша и вытанцовывая на распростертом под ним человеке. Заставляя свое тело плыть сквозь плотское безумие и огонь вожделения, туда, где небеса обрушивались на землю.  
«Кого же ты на самом деле любишь, кого желаешь? Или ты любишь единственное существо на свете - себя?»  
Ла Карваль едва успевал подхватывать взлетающее к потолку гибкое тело. Моран громко стонал, хныкал, выгибался так сильно, что касался затылком прокурорских колен. Покрытая испариной золотистая кожа светилась в полумраке спальни, Кантен стонал в голос, лаская маленького возлюбленного всюду, куда только могли дотянуться руки и позволяла нанесенная им же рана.  
Франсуа наклонился вперед, глубоко вонзив острые ноготки в напряженные мускулы плеч Ла Карваля, нависнув над живым воплощением языческого божества, ловя бездонный черный взгляд, принимая вызов на шальную, головокружительную скачку. Яростно задвигал бедрами, подмахивая, стараясь навязать любовнику свой ритм движения и ни на мгновения не размыкая цепи взглядов. Карие глаза против черных, не зажмуриваясь и не отворачиваясь. Кидая себя в пламя чужой страсти, как швыряют жертву, почти беззвучно, с трудом шепча какие-то безумные, бессвязные, невесть откуда лезущие на язык слова, опаленные огнем:  
\- Если бы не... если бы... ты мог бы быть моим божеством, если бы не... ах, если бы, Кантен, если бы все было не так, как было...  
\- Судьба, Франсуа! - Ла Карваль, задыхаясь, выгибался все круче, совершенно не заботясь о собственной ране, которая могла вновь закровоточить, - нет, невозможно... я бы никогда не смирился с... с тем, что ты есть, с твоей жизнью... я сломал бы тебя, моя Лилия...  
Голова металась по подушке, длинные локоны, словно змеи Медузы Горгоны рассыпались по белоснежному шелку - Ла Карваль рывком притянул Морана к себе, обвил шею своими волосами, припал поцелуем к груди, а потом к губам... И в таком положении заставил Франсуа двигаться до тех пор, пока его член, зажатый меж их телами, не извергнул из себя горячее семя, и пока сам Кантен не выплеснулся в узкий, жаркий капкан желанной, обожаемой плоти.  
Когда все закончилось - проносясь по изнемогающей под бременем собственных страстей душе яростным, очищающим ураганом - Франсуа ощутил себя марионеткой с перерезанными нитями. Руки и ноги отказались его держать, и он неуклюже рухнул рядом с привольно раскинувшимся на скомканных простынях Ла Карвалем. По ногам стекали вязко-горячие капли, в воздухе витал кисловато-медный привкус выплеснувшегося семени и яростной любви.  
Кто победил, кто проиграл, какая разница...  
«Шарль, ах, Шарль, - Франсуа медленно приходил в себя, жадно и быстро дыша, наслаждаясь острыми укусами боли в растянутых мышцах, - зачем ты научил меня, зачем показал то, чего не стоило видеть?.. Посмотри, во что я превращаюсь теперь, останови меня прежде, чем я решу, что именно такой и должна быть моя жизнь...»  
\- Может, вам бы удалось меня согнуть, но сломать - нет, ни за что, - актер приподнялся на локтях, мельком взглянув на перевязку Ла Карваля. На желтоватой материи выступила россыпь алых пятен, похожих на цветы полевой гвоздики. Франсуа коснулся губами влажного лба прокурора, нежно собрал кончиком языка солоноватую влагу. - Разве что убить. Вы так прекрасны в своей ярости и любви, Кантен. Жаль, я не тот человек, который мог бы долго оставаться рядом с вами.  
\- Неужели вам хотелось бы остаться? - улыбнулся Ла Карваль, перебирая мягкие каштановые кудри Морана. - С таким зверем, как я? Что же мешает вам попытаться сделать это? Вы боитесь меня? Или себя? Боитесь потерять свободу... вернее, добровольно отказаться от нее, не правда ли? Но так ли уж нужна вам эта свобода? Ведь, насколько я понял, вы решили строить свою карьеру и наживать состояние, оказывая галантные услуги милым и богатым клиентам?  
\- Не век же мне этим заниматься. Это всего лишь плата за возможность преодолеть несколько первых ступенек карьерной лестницы, ведущей туда, куда я мечтаю попасть, - Франсуа подозревал, что его рассуждения грешат наивностью, но перед ним прошло достаточно примеров того, как делается карьера на подмостках. А еще ему было невероятно приятно ощущать, как пальцы Ла Карваля поглаживают его затылок и ерошат волосы. - Вы ведь оплатили свою должность прокурора Шатле, и наверняка выложили за нее кругленькую сумму. Денег у меня нет, потому я расплачиваюсь единственным капиталом, который мне дан - собой. Но это - не навсегда. Это всего лишь первые шаги. Я не знаю, удастся ли мне стать известным, удастся ли когда-нибудь прославиться в столице, но... но я буду стараться, - он озорно блеснул глазами, - даже если мой путь наверх будет пролегать через чьи-то постели. Потому мне и нужна свобода, я задыхаюсь без нее. Я не могу быть чьей-то красивой вещью, чьей-то собственностью - разве что на время, на несколько дней или ночей. Вам же нужно владеть кем-то целиком, без остатка. Вы должны знать о человеке все: о чем он думает и мечтает, куда уходит и когда вернется, и чтобы он всегда был под рукой... Да, взамен вы можете предоставить заботу и защиту, кров и деньги в кошельке, и любовь, которая выжигает душу дотла... но мне лучше оставаться в своем балагане.  
\- Почем вы знаете, что я могу предоставить взамен? - расхохотался Кантен и притянул Морана к груди, страстно целуя. - Быть может, кроме скверного настроения, вечных измен, исчезновений, ран и постоянных отлучек по служебным делам я не смогу подарить возлюбленному ничего... Сможет ли он довольствоваться одной лишь вечной благодарностью за долготерпение? Кто знает, Франсуа, быть может, по сравнению со мной вы сущий ангел! И балаган ваш - более безопасное место, чем дом ненавистного прокурора, личного врага Короля Двора Отбросов... ох, Боже Всемогущий, когда же Его Величество соизволит избавить Париж от этой язвы? Что же до красивых вещей… Быть вещью - позор для мужчины. Кажется, вы начали это понимать... Нет, живая игрушка мне не нужна... и гиря на ноге тоже. Я бы и не потерпел такого. Мне нужны крылья за спиной, Франсуа, крылья, а не груз. Вы могли бы быть этими крыльями, но... но вы сами не хотите, - с улыбкой закончил Ла Карваль, вновь целуя юношу.  
\- Скорее уж «пока еще не умею», - на поцелуй Франсуа ответил охотно, но выражение его лица сделалось задумчивым. Словно он услышал нечто такое, мысли о чем покамест не посещали его взбалмошную голову. - Мне бы сейчас самому не пропасть и не упасть в пропасть. Куда мне поддерживать кого-то. Слишком уж я люблю себя, единственного и неповторимого, в этом вы правы, - он улыбнулся, вспомнив картинную галерею монсеньора. - Нет, положительно, я не гожусь в ангелы. Месье Роже заблуждался, пытаясь нацепить мне пару белоснежных крылышек, - он привстал, проведя ладонью по бедру Ла Карваля, машинально проверив состояние перевязки, и язвительно заметил: - Вы противоречите сами себе, господин прокурор. Или вы предоставляете своим спутникам свободу, такую же, как обладаете сами. Или превращаете их в свою собственность - ибо не раз заявляли, что не потерпите рядом с собой кого-то, кто будет возражать вам, не исполнять ваших повелений и не соглашаться с вашими мыслями. Вы - да, вы не можете быть ничьей собственностью. Но кто-то другой - вполне может быть вашей, сколько бы вы этого ни отрицали. Не надо так сверкать на меня глазами, видите - не прошло и нескольких мгновений, а мы уже находим повод повздорить.  
\- Вот в том-то и наслаждение, мой дорогой Франсуа, - поднял палец Кантен, - чтобы целиком и полностью обладать эфиром! Неужели вы думаете, что я, Кантен де Ла Карваль, буду рад запрятать в клетку райскую птичку? Что жалобные крики и стоны тоскующей по свободе птахи смогут усладить мой слух? Как мало вы меня знаете! Нет! Я хочу обладать свободным, гордым соколом, или лебедем... Чтобы эти прекрасные, вольные птицы, паря в небесах, думали обо мне, всегда и неизменно возвращаясь обратно. Только такая любовь мне по сердцу... вы понимаете? Либо Цезарь, Франсуа, либо ничто.  
\- Угу, понимаю, а как же, - с готовностью закивал Франсуа. - Возвращаться за очередной трепкой и выдиранием перьев. И со своеручно начертанным подробном отчетом: где именно порхал, когда, с кем, сколько раз и при каких обстоятельствах. Возвращаться, чтобы угодить на сковородку. Или в птичник. Ибо первое же условие, которое вы ставите, к примеру: вы не желаете смириться и допустить той жизни, которую веду я и которая мне нравится. Стало быть, вряд ли вам захочется делить меня с кем-то. А мне не захочется всякий раз рассказывать вам, где я был и с кем, даже если повод для моего отсутствия был совершенно невинным, - он рассеянно улыбнулся, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до лица Ла Карваля, пытаясь провести ногтем вдоль густой щеточки длинных ресниц. - Рано или поздно птицы улетают, господин прокурор, если вы искушаете их открытой дверцей золотой клетки. Улетают и не возвращаются, забывая о былой привязанности. А я даже не птица, я Лилия. Из их корней, говорят, варят ядовитые снадобья.  
\- Та жизнь, которую вы ведете, подставляясь любому проходимцу, готовому оплатить вашу благосклонность - такая жизнь мне и впрямь не нравится, - пожал плечами Кантен и нахмурился. - Если бы взялись за ум... впрочем, сдается мне, мои увещевания, как и проповеди отца д’Арнье, для вас пустой звук. Ну да вам жить... Что же касается ядовитых зелий, то вы ошибаетесь. Из лилий, жизнь моя, делают потрясающее средство от мужской слабости. Быть может, повторим?  
\- Его преосвященство сказал бы по этому поводу, что умеренность есть первейшая из всех добродетелей, - ханжески провозгласил актер. - Коли вы уже получили сегодня свою порцию удовольствия, этим и ограничьтесь. Иначе завтра будете руководить подчиненными, сидя в постели. Охая, стеная и жалуясь на превратности судьбы.  
Ла Карваль послал Морану самую лучезарнейшую из своих улыбок:  
\- Благодарю, дорогой! Ваша забота обо мне наполняет глаза слезами умиления, а сердце - радостью!  
\- Не вижу никаких слез, а вместо радости наблюдаю исключительно похотливый оскал. Ла Карваль, вы с рождения такой неугомонный, или служба королю вас таким сделала? - игриво откликнулся Франсуа. - Повторим?.. - он сделал вид, что размышляет, крутя на пальце рубиновое колечко и любуясь вспышками искорок. - Мне надо подумать, месье Ла Карваль. Такой сложный вопрос запросто не решается!..  
\- Думайте быстрее, - посоветовал Кантен, - а то я истеку кровью от нанесенных вами ран, а вы погибнете от сожаления по упущенным возможностям. Изгрызете себе локти и искусаете лопатки. Так что времени у вас... дайте-ка прикинуть...  
\- Сожалеть? Никогда! - Франсуа грациозно потянулся, забросив руки за голову - и неожиданно кувыркнулся вперед головой, оказавшись между широко разведенными ногами любовника. Наклонил голову, словно ныряя, рассыпав каштаново-рыжие прядки по бедрам и забинтованному животу прокурора. Прихватил губами начинавшее вновь крепнуть сокровище, немедленно чуть прикусив острыми зубками мягкую головку - и загладив опасное озорство трепетными прикосновениями кончика языка.  
\- Франсуа! - Кантен стонал и метался по одеялам, не замечая ничего вокруг, сосредоточившись лишь на нежных влажных прикосновениях обжигающе-горячего жала, извивающегося на его члене, высасывающего из него волю и разум, - Франсуа, ммм... ах, Франсуааа!  
Что бы он ни отдал, чтобы длить и длить эти мгновения интимнейшей ласки... «Впрочем, - мимолетно успел подумать Ла Карваль, - я заплатил за любовь месье Морана не презренным золотом, а своей кровью. Весьма достойная плата, королевская плата! И он должен остаться доволен!»  
А потом все исчезло в тяжелом, густом вихре любви - только руки, только губы и льнущее тело. Безумные карие глаза, не отрываясь глядевшие ему в лицо и вспышки колокольного звона в ушах.  
Кантен зарычал, чувствуя приближение финала, рывком подтянул молодого мужчину себе на грудь, впился в его рот, как шмель в мякоть цветка:  
\- Дьявол! - низким, охрипшим голосом проговорил он. - Садись на свой трон... не медли!  
\- Я не дьявол, я всего лишь чертенок... инкуб, в крайнем случае, - выдохнул Франсуа. Такая любовь пугала его - но и сводила с ума. Прежде он не испытывал ничего подобного - чтобы вот, нараспашку, выплескивая душу, сжигая в безумном пламени, чтобы воскреснуть, как воскресает легендарная птица Феникс. Он почти не испытывал боли, даже когда с размаху насадился на восставший жезл Кантена. Все иные чувства поглощала страсть, обезумевшая, клокотавшая в слишком узких для нее берегах переполненных вен, рвавшаяся наружу стонами и надрывными, в голос, криками в чужой требовательный рот. Франсуа ощущал себя деревцем в объятиях урагана, чудом умудряющимся не переломиться с хрустом пополам, но сгибающимся под чудовищными порывами ветра, флагом на ветру и птицей в небесах. Он не задумывался, ни зачем он это делает, ни о том, что испытывает к королевскому прокурору Ла Карвалю, просто наслаждаясь мгновением, чужой силой и страстью, и тем, что именно ему удалось вызвать эту страсть, обрушившуюся на него подобно струям водопада.  
Оторвавшись от губ Кантена, он взглянул в эти безумные, сумасшедшие очи цвета полуночного неба. Пытаясь что-то сказать - но растеряв все слова. Отдаваясь - но и забирая что-то себе, черпая чужую душу полными пригоршнями и смотря, как она рассыпается вихрем золотых и багряных искр.  
Финиш был настолько бурным, что Ла Карваль в буквальном смысле слова чуть не потерял сознание. А потом испугался - ему показалось, что во время экстаза он умудрился разорвать Франсуа, сломать ему позвоночник, ибо Моран лежал на нем, как кусочек золотистой тряпочки. Без движения и почти без дыхания, лишь пот водопадом стекал со спины.  
Ла Карваль в ужасе ощупал его, позвал:  
\- Франсуа... ты живой? Мадонна, что же я опять наделал!  
\- Вашу бы, мать ее, духовную энергию - да на полезные государству цели, цены бы вам не было... - не открывая глаз и почти не двигаясь, пробормотал Франсуа. У него возникло твердое и четкое ощущение: только что его пропустили через раскаленные вальки для сушения и глажения белья, а потом внутри него взорвался по меньшей мере вулкан - и капли раскаленной лавы из этого фонтана до сих пор стекают по ногам. Франсуа хотелось умереть - прямо сейчас и немедленно, пока внутри него еще клокочет невозможное, обезумевшее счастье, и сердце панически колотится о ребра. - Не трогайте меня... - он вяло попытался воспротивиться тому, что в представлении Ла Карваля было заботливым осмотром. - Все со мной в порядке, от любви еще никто не помирал, вот честное слово...  
\- Много ты знаешь, - еле слышно пробормотал Кантен и вдруг разрыдался.  
Вид охваченного столь немужской слабостью прокурора был настолько поразителен, что в первое мгновение Франсуа вообще не понял, что случилось. Во вторую решил: «Притворяется!» - и только на третий удар сердца сообразил: все происходит на самом деле, без малейшего притворства и фальши. Актер машинально дернулся в поисках платка или салфетки, запоздало сообразив, что это сейчас ни к чему. Единственное, что он мог сделать - потянуться навстречу Ла Карвалю, обхватив широкие вздрагивающие плечи и прижав голову прокурора к своей груди. Ожидая, когда прольются копившиеся невесть сколько лет слезы, и догадываясь, что вряд ли кому из близких и знакомых Ла Карваля доводилось заставать прокурора в таком беспомощном состоянии. Актер молча полулежал, как можно крепче прижимая к себе бьющегося в судорогах Кантена, гладя его по плечам и спине. Невольно думая о том, что держит сейчас в объятиях опасное хищное животное, впервые доверившееся человеку.  
\- Волки, - икал Ла Карваль, - волки объели ему лицо и руки, а остальное… о Господи! Эти руки, его руки! Зачем. Франсуа, зачем? Я.. я был молод и глуп, не хотел ничего понимать… Дерзил, не слушал разумных советов, шатался невесть где и невесть с кем… А он, он все прощал, он… - слез уже не было, лишь спазмы, сотрясавшие все тело, точно приступы падучей болезни. Молодой прокурор прильнул к Морану, уткнулся в его плечо, спрятав лицо. На Кантена снизошло нечто вроде катарсиса древних греков. Потеря крови и отчаянная любовь выпустили на свободу то, что он так тщательно скрывал: уязвленного давней потерей, страдающего от неудач молодого человека, сильного и одинокого, как крест, несущего свою броню несгибаемого существа. Прокурору было очень стыдно, и в то же время он испытал небывалое ощущение - будто с его плеч свалился горный кряж, все это время пригибавший его к земле.  
«Тише, тише», - Франсуа не стал произносить банально-успокаивающих слов, уловив из полузадушенного бормотания Ла Карваля, что тот оплакивает своего былого возлюбленного, Рауля де Вержьена - погибшего не самой лучшей смертью.  
\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, - наконец тихонько прошептал он в ухо под угольно-черными локонами. - Молодость не склонна прислушиваться к чужим советам, пусть даже данным с лучшими намерениями. Даже если ты был не прав, ты не виновен в том, что он погиб. Он любил тебя и был счастлив этим, но теперь его нет… Ты плачь, это ничего, это можно - когда никто не видит…  
\- Я понятия не имел, что он задумал, - Кантен откинулся на подушки, глубоко дыша и унимая истерику. Закрыл глаза, мертвой хваткой стиснув руку Франсуа: - Поначалу мне казалось, это просто забава распущенных аристократов. Мысленно я покатывался со смеху, глядя, как они молятся над кострами, произносят свою тарабарщину на языке, которого сами-то не разумеют. А потом… потом мне стало жутко. Я перестал смотреть в рот Раулю, воспринимая каждое его слово за откровение. Я понял, что могу сделать с ним все, что захочу… и не только с ним. Мужчины, женщины - я мог завладеть любой душой. Власть пьянила, я стал по-иному относиться к Раулю… Однажды он заявил, что я не имею права ему приказывать, а я избил его и запер… Он клялся мне порвать с той паршивой компанией и порвал… а потом убил себя, исполнив один из безумных друидических ритуалов! Рауль на моих глазах сходил с ума, а я - я не понимал этого! Моя глупость привела его к гибели! Он вбил себе в голову, что отдает свою жизнь ради меня, и…  
\- Чтобы очаровывать и покорять сердца, тебе не требуется никакая магия, - Франсуа дотянулся до скомканного одеяла, накрыл им себя и вроде бы успокоившегося Ла Карваля. - Послушай… мне еще не приходилось терять кого-то, кого я любил, но я стоял над могилами друзей, которых унесли болезни или судьба. Кантен, ты не в состоянии взять на себя ответственность за судьбы тех, с кем ты связан или кто пожелал оказаться рядом с тобой. Иначе тебе и в самом деле придется держать своих любимых под замком. Вскоре они возненавидят тебя за это. У Рауля была своя судьба. Свой взгляд на мир и свое место в нем. Его решение не зависело от тебя и твоих поступков. Ты не можешь, не в силах заставить людей поступать так, как угодно тебе - пусть даже и руководствуясь благими намерениями.  
Актер повернулся, нежно коснувшись губами век Кантена:  
\- Кстати, я принес твой талисман. Цепочка порвалась, но в городе наверняка отыщется ювелир, способный ее починить.  
\- Не нужно, - ровным, отстраненным голосом произнес Ла Карваль. - Ты прав. Что было - то прошло. Если хочешь, можешь забрать ее себе. Ты ведь любишь собирать… трофеи на память о побежденных.  
\- Но я так и не знаю, что он символизирует, этот амулет, - вкрадчиво напомнил Франсуа. - Вдруг на нем лежит какое-нибудь жуткое древнее проклятие?  
\- И да, и нет, - прокурор медленно, тягостно вздохнул. Взгляд черных, как южное небо глаз стал задумчивым: - У друидов существует поверье. В самые страшные и разрушительные для Галлии времена или накануне таких времен, бог смерти и войны Таранис возрождается в человеческом облике и сокрушает все, что душит эту землю. Бога нельзя призвать обычной жертвой, девственным созданием, тут требуется особый дар… Жрецы находят человека, внешне, по лишь им известным приметам похожего на Тараниса, благословляют избранника и… убивают на большом ритуальном сборище. Тело и отрубленную голову погружают в чан с кипящим молоком… и ждут, не восстанет ли Таранис в мощи своей.  
У Франсуа отпала челюсть.  
\- Ты действительно в это верил? - осторожно спросил он, будто говорил с буйным сумасшедшим или испуганным ребенком.  
\- Нет, - равнодушно пожал плечами Кантен. - Но позволил Раулю выполнить первую часть обряда - в качестве вознаграждения за близость. Все равно для меня это была лишь игра в древнюю, давно умершую религию. Я ни единого мига не верил, что сборище манерных псевдоязычников решится в действительности осуществить жертвоприношение, да и Рауль уверял, что так далеко дело не зайдет. Меня признали воплощением Тараниса, освятили и приготовили в жертву пять лет назад… а потом Рауль умер.  
Франсуа было весьма затруднительно представить себе буйного прокурора настолько размякшим и покладистым, чтобы тот ради каприза любовника согласился принять участие в языческом богослужении.  
\- Но теперь, когда де Вержьена нет в живых, этот поясок обязывает тебя к чему-нибудь?  
\- Теперь это просто память, - раздумчиво промолвил Ла Карваль. - И знак для посвященных. Думаю, тебе ничего не грозит, если ты вздумаешь его носить - но лучше отнеси цепочку в ювелирную лавку. Пусть переделают на что-нибудь другое… - он не договорил, замерев. Франсуа ощутил, как напряглись мускулы лежащего рядом человека: - Мои люди так и не нашли Шосселена. Я опасаюсь, как бы он не залег на дно, унеся с собой все свои тайны. И тогда… тогда я останусь ни с чем! Все мое пребывание в Тулузе ни к чему не приведет. Я не смог ни подтвердить донос князя Сомбрея, ни убедительно опровергнуть его - что в юридической практике доказывает виновность обвиняемого, сиречь монсеньора де Лансальяка. Понимаешь меня?  
\- Еще бы не понять, - удрученно согласился Франсуа, передернувшись при воспоминании о полученной взбучке.  
\- Конечно, остаются еще Рийоль со своим театром, младший Эшавель и баронесса де Рамси. Однако у меня нет ни единого весомого доказательства их виновности и причастности, - увлекшись рассуждениями, прокурор уселся на постели. - Допустим, я арестую их и допрошу. Если им достанет ума и стойкости держать язык за зубами, придется их отпустить ни с чем. Ибо сейчас я не имею права применять к ним более суровые методы дознания… Слушай, Франсуа! - Кантен вскинулся, азартно блеснув глазами. - Ты все это натворил, тебе и исправлять. Отправляйся к даме Изольде. Покажи ей цепочку. Расскажи, что давно намеченная жертва пытается избежать своей участи. Запугай ее. Скажи, что преподобный отчаялся получить помощь от столичного прокурора, решив действовать на свой страх и риск. Что в попытке оправдаться перед королем Лансальяк намерен взвалить всю вину на нее - пусть станет главной обвиняемой на процессе о ведьмовстве! Процессе не светском, но церковном! Ты сделаешь это? - Ла Карваль встряхнул Франсуа за плечи. - Смотри, если де Рамси известно убежище Шосселена, она непременно даст ему знать о твоих словах. Он должен, должен устроить церемонию, дабы покарать отступника, иначе какой он, к черту, жрец и друид?  
\- Не тряси меня, - с трудом выговорил Франсуа, едва не прикусив язык.  
Ла Карваль, опомнившись, разжал ладони, перевел дух:  
\- Прости. Да, и вот еще что. Когда мы были в гостях у Изольды, на ней было очень красивое платье. Фасон этого платья придумали в Париже - и сшили его под большим секретом по заказу мадам де Сомбрей. Княгиня никому его не показывала, берегла к Осеннему балу у королевы. Однако какая-то дамочка из Тулузы задолго до бала расхаживала в точно таком же наряде!  
\- Каким способом она сумела его заполучить? - удивился Франсуа, быстро ухватив нить рассуждений прокурора. - Эй, господин хороший, а ты-то сам откуда прознал про секреты княгини де Сомбрей? Ты с ней знаком?  
\- Э-э, как бы тебе сказать… - глубокомысленно протянул Кантен.  
\- Очень близко знаком, - догадался Франсуа. - Раз она показала платье тебе, могла показать и кому-то другому. Когда оно было закончено?  
\- Где-то в конце июня. Я видел его как раз перед отъездом, - прикинул Ла Карваль. - Получается, у мадам де Рамси имеется близкий и доверенный друг, который одновременно пользуется доверием княгини… Убью плутовку!  
\- Платье могли показать без ее ведома, - вступился за неведомую ему парижскую даму Франсуа. - Мало ли на свете продажных горничных и лакеев? Говоришь, наряд мадам де Рамси в точности копировал платье твоей парижской знакомой? Мужчины редко запоминают подробности дамских одежд, да еще столь дотошно. Скорее, кто-то подкупил художника, придумавшего наряд. Или портниху. А потом привез рисунки в Тулузу и одарил ими мадам де Рамси. Кто из знакомых мадам месяца два тому посещал Париж?  
\- Понятия не имею, - честно признался Кантен. - Но хотел бы, чтобы ты попытался это выяснить. Завтра же. С утра. Франсуа…- в его голосе прозвучала так несвойственная столичному прокурору робость. Впрочем, эта ночь и так все и вся поставила с ног на голову: - Не уходи. Останься, если можешь.  
\- Я никуда не уйду, - заверил его Франсуа.  
Кантен повернулся набок, долго-долго смотрел на Франсуа, прижимаясь щекой к его ладони, и, наконец, смежил веки и уснул - тихо и спокойно. В кои веки Рауль не тревожил его сны, маня к себе из небытия.  
В отличие от Ла Карваля, Франсуа долго еще не удавалось заснуть. Он глядел в темное небо за окнами, думал о грядущем дне и предстоящих разговорах, о Шарле д'Арнье и спавшем на диванчике в приемной Армане, о себе и будущем спектакле. И снова - о Кантене и Шарле, о своем месте между двумя этими мужчинами и траве под каштанами, о пьесе из римской жизни и его преосвященстве… С этими мыслями он и заснул, ткнувшись лицом в изгиб руки Кантена.

 

Изольда де Рамси входила в число тех редко встречающихся женщин, что обладают талантом сохранять природное очарование даже с утра - в домашнем капоте, без косметики и с волосами, уложенными горничной в незатейливую прическу. Однако по мере того, как она выслушивала горячую речь Франсуа, выражение лица прекрасной Дамы Тулузы становилось все дурнее и дурнее. Тонкие брови сошлись к переносице, глаза цвета фиалок наполнились тревожным испугом. Иногда баронесса боязливо прикасалась острым ноготком к лежавшей на кофейном столике разорванной золотой цепочке, на звеньях которой были выкованы листья омелы и дуба.  
\- Он сам ее разорвал, - в третий раз повторял месье Моран. - Сказал, что больше не желает иметь с этим ничего общего. Что проклинает тот день, когда пошел на поводу у своего порочного любопытства. Что подвергнет пытке любого, на кого укажет его преосвященство, невзирая на титул и положение в обществе, лишь бы выбить нужные показания. Что, если возникнет такая необходимость, он, не колеблясь, уподобится Симону де Монфору и выжжет Тулузу от края до края, не различая правых и виновных. Он сумасшедший, госпожа баронесса. Да, я увлекся им, признаю, но это было ошибкой! - актер постарался придать своим интонациям всю возможную убедительность и трогательность. - Я не знал, к кому обратиться за помощью. Вы показались мне знающей и разумной женщиной, способной остановить этого зверя в человеческом обличье. Сделайте же что-нибудь, пока на город и всех нас не снизошел кошмар!  
\- Но что я могу? - риторически вопросила баронесса де Рамси.  
\- Все! - убежденно заявил Франсуа, преданно взирая на прекрасную даму Изольду. - Подобно той бесстрашной женщине, имя которой вы носите, вы способны повелевать ветрами и людьми. Вы можете сделать так, чтобы этот безумец получил по заслугам. Пав от рук тех, кого он безнадежно пытался настигнуть, расплатившись кровью за свое предательство и отступничество. Мадам Изольда, я знаю, вы не доверяете мне, у вас есть на это все основания, но…  
\- Вы один из нас, месье Моран, а он - пришлый чужак, - пресекла его возражения мадам де Рамси. Судя по сведенным в нитку ярким губам, женщина что-то напряженно обдумывала, решая. - Послушайте, а вы не хотели бы… исчезнуть на несколько дней?  
\- И рад бы, да не могу, - отрицательно качнул головой Франсуа. - У меня премьера. Стоит мне надолго сгинуть с его глаз, как месье прокурор немедля бросится меня разыскивать. Не найдя, примется карать. И начнет с вас, госпожа.  
\- Почему именно с меня? - баронесса вновь непроизвольно дотронулась до золотой змейки.  
\- Вы были крайне неосторожны, решившись явиться на вечер в подарке вашего друга, - объяснил Франсуа. - В наряде, который вам доставили из Парижа. Ла Карваль, оказывается, водит тесную дружбу с княгиней де Сомбрей. Он узнал платье. Само по себе оно ничего не доказывает. Просто бархат, шелк и кружево. Но следы, которое оно оставило за собой…  
\- Я поняла, - Изольда быстрым движением прижала ладонь к губам. Жест вышел манерно-отточенным, поневоле напомнив Франсуа почти такое же движение тонкой руки призрачной дамы из пропахшего кровью и страхом дома Амалии Лану. Теперь он окончательно уверился в том, что видел на месте убийства именно Изольду де Рамси. И кольцо с сапфиром наверняка принадлежало ей - и к ней же вернулось. - Боже, мне просто не приходило в голову, что у де Сомбрей настолько дурной вкус, что она способна завести интрижку с судейской ищейкой! Я уничтожу платье, - торопливо решила она. - Нет улики, нет и подозреваемого, правильно?  
\- А как же ваш друг? - мысленно Франсуа умолял Изольду проговориться, бросить хоть один намек на личность таинственного дарителя.  
\- Он в безопасности, - твердо заявила мадам баронесса. - Прокурор не догадается, а в Тулузе никто не знает, что он посещал столицу. Вы ведь увидите его сегодня? - женщина по-змеиному подалась вперед, пристально глядя чуть расширившимися от волнения фиалковыми очами прямо в душу Франсуа. - Пожалуйста, передайте ему, что я сделаю все, чтобы наш замысел удался. Что я верна ему и я буду очень осторожна. И вы - пообещайте мне, что будете осторожны, месье Моран… Франсуа!  
Она дотронулась тонкими, прохладными пальцами до руки Франсуа. В другое время актер умер бы ради такой милости, сейчас же почти не обратил внимания, донельзя озадаченный вопросом - кого же подразумевала прекрасная Изольда? Кому она преданно хранит верность - ведь Франсуа, как она полагает, часто встречает этого человека и знаком с ним? Недомолвки, повсюду одни только сплошные недомолвки и секреты!  
\- Ступайте же! Ваш столь ранний визит ко мне может вызвать ненужные подозрения, - заторопилась Изольда де Рамси, поднимаясь. Шелковые складки капота облаком окутали ее, плотная ткань была палевого и сливового оттенков, но Франсуа она казалась черной. Черной и прозрачной, как облако. Как тонкая газовая вуаль во сне наяву. Чего недоставало этой богатой, знатной и прекрасной женщине, окруженной сонмом поклонников? Что вынудило ее пренебречь спокойствием и достатком, ринувшись в опасные тенета интриг? Или вопрос был неверно задан: не «что», а «кто»?  
«Она следует за кем-то, кого любит, - рассудил Франсуа, выйдя из особняка де Рамси на утренний уличный холодок. Под ногами шуршали опавшие листья, Франсуа поддел носком туфли колючий плод каштана, покатившийся вдоль мостовой. - Госпожа Изольда влюблена в темного ангела? Прокурор считает, Ангел - это Шосселен. Хоть убейте меня - не верю! Не верю, чтобы такая требовательная дама, как де Рамси, могла найти в нем что-то! Да, на самом деле он граф де Вержьен, но все это осталось в прошлом. Сейчас он - никто. Ему никогда не вернуть утраченного титула. Изольде нужен Тристан, равный ей во всем, а то и превосходящий. Но, если это не Шосселен, кто тогда? Кто? Кто?»  
…Поначалу его долго не хотели пускать пред очи столичного прокурора, но настойчивость и несколько ливров, украдкой перешедших из рук просителя в руки служителей Ратуши, сделали свое дело. Мэтр Рийоль, он же Гийом Ля Мишлен и непризнанный наследник графа де Вержьен, получил возможность попасть на прием к господину Кантену де Ла Карвалю, королевскому прокурору Шатле.  
Нынешней ночью Рийоль проспал от силы два-три часа, размышляя над узнанным и услышанным, додумывая недосказанное и составляя планы, в котором каждому из участников отводилось свое место - как в мизансцене будущего спектакля, в соответствии с его амплуа, талантом и возможностями. Мэтр Рийоль скромно гордился своим талантом безошибочно определять, чего ожидать от человека. Он мог с уверенностью предсказать, как он поступит в затруднительной ситуации и какой выбор сделает - и почти всегда оказывался прав. Для него даже не стало неожиданностью появление маленького месье Морана с его прелюбопытными откровениями, мэтр ожидал выхода на сцену жизни подобного персонажа. Вольно или невольно юнец бросил тот камешек, что сдвинул с места огромную лавину, грозившую вот-вот сойти на беззащитные поселения. Мэтр Рийоль дал себе слово, что по окончании тулузской свистопляски возьмет мальчишку под свою руку. При надлежащем обучении из Франсуа выйдет толк.  
Мэтру доводилось немало слышать о королевском прокуроре, и, столкнувшись с ним лицом к лицу, он одобрил выбор младшего брата. Именно такой человек мог привлечь Рауля и заслужить его привязанность. Жаль, что Ла Карвалю не удалось спасти эту смятенную душу. Но сейчас господин прокурор желают заполучить голову Гийома Рийоля. Можно даже не на серебряном блюде. А мэтр Рийоль был полон решимости сохранить свою голову на плечах, и потому сумел сохранить показное равнодушие под устремленным на него грозным взглядом. Даже слегка поклонился.  
\- Месье Ла Карваль. Полагаю, вы не очень рады моему появлению. Однако в силу некоторых обстоятельств я решил сам приискать встречи с вами, - не дожидаясь приглашения, он сделал пару шагов, усевшись на массивный стул с витыми ножками. - Догадываюсь, что не внушаю вам приязненных чувств - но не могли бы вы сделать мне крохотное одолжение и перестать так гневно сверлить меня взглядом? Мы могли быть полезны друг другу. Добившись своих целей, мы мирно разойдемся - и более вы обо мне не услышите.  
\- Верно ли я понял: вам нанесла визит донельзя встревоженная мадам де Рамси? - наконец изволил заговорить прокурор. - Кто-то бросил камень в болото, и лягушки запрыгали во все стороны… Что вам нужно, Рийоль?  
\- Мадам предпочла написать мне письмо, полное восклицательных знаков и проклятий вашей персоне, - признал распорядитель маленького театра и притворно удивился: - Мне? Я нуждаюсь в тех же вещах, что и большинство живущих. В спокойствии, безопасности и возможности получать свой скромный доход. Вопрос в другом. Что нужно вам, месье Ла Карваль? Вы и впрямь мечтаете восстановить справедливость, невзирая на лица, чины и обстоятельства?  
\- Вы много себе позволяете, месье беглый каторжник, - ощерился Кантен. - В своем стремлении восстановить справедливость я могу кликнуть стражу и арестовать вас прямо сейчас. А потом - и всех остальных участников ваших светских развлечений, так осуждаемых нашей матерью католической Церковью.  
\- Безусловно, можете, - доброжелательно согласился мэтр Рийоль. - Однако в точности вы ничего не знаете. Вы подозреваете. Вы догадываетесь. Вы делаете верные выводы. Но у вас нет окровавленной тряпки, которую можно сунуть под нос гончим и крикнуть «Ату их!» Предположим, вы исполните свою угрозу, арестуете меня. Мои документы в полном порядке, вам не в чем меня обвинить. Предположим, - он брезгливо скривился, - вы примените ко мне те методы дознания, которыми славится парижское Шатле. Боюсь, что в этом случае вы добьетесь только одного - моей смерти. Кайенна, как понимаете, не лучшее место для укрепления здоровья, - он многозначительно откашлялся. - Труп не сможет давать показания, в отличие от живого человека. Так не проще ли нам договориться?  
\- Вы предоставляете мне улики и сообщников, взамен же требуете свободы и неприкосновенности? - Ла Карваль встал за стулом, занятым Рийолем, оперся о спинку локтями, нависнув грудью над своим гостем. Чтобы не запутаться париком в бронзовых пуговицах прокурорского мундира, мэтру пришлось склониться вперед и замереть в таком неловком положении. - Что ж, я обещаю вам свободу, мэтр. Свободу выбрать, на какой веревке вас повесят, на тонкой или толстой, конопляной или пеньковой. Ну разве я не милосерден к врагами короны и Церкви? Да я попросту святой!  
\- Вы рискуете оказаться в положении развенчанного святого, - в нарочитом сокрушении вздохнул Рийоль. - Проявляя такое неразумное недружелюбие, вы рискуете впустую пробегать по Тулузе, всякий раз опаздывая... ловя пустоту. Впрочем, вам не впервой опаздывать туда, где вас понапрасну ожидали, - он говорил, не оглядываясь и не наблюдая за выражением лица Ла Карваля. - Можно сказать, в этом занятии вы преуспеваете. А ведь могли бы получить то, за чем давно охотитесь... Виновника ваших бед и дурных слов. Вам ведь частенько снятся скверные сны, господин королевский прокурор? И как вы спасаетесь от них?  
Ла Карваль непроизвольно дернулся.  
\- Интересно, какие сны снятся вам, Рийоль! - рыкнул он. - Как бы вы ни юлили, прикрываясь фальшивым именем, и я, и вы знаем - вы убийца! Вы повинны в том, что творилось в Тулузе десять лет назад!  
\- Я знаю, - мэтр Рийоль с видом полной покорности судьбе изящно развел руками. - Когда-нибудь я отвечу за это, но только не перед вами и вашим судилищем. Тогда я совершил ошибку, доверившись человеку, обещавшему вернуть мне мое законное место. Вы - признанное дитя своего отца, месье де Ла Карваль, наследник фамилии, которую никто не в силах у вас отобрать. К сожалению, не могу сказать того же о себе. Нам трудно понять друг друга, но помните - время играет против вас. Каждый уходящий час и день приближает ваш проигрыш. Уповайте на помощь Всевышнего, которому нет до вас и ваших хлопот никакого дела. Позируйте в свободное время для коллекции монсеньора - да позаботьтесь, чтобы его высокопреосвященство тщательно припрятал сей шедевр от посторонних глаз. Ройте носом улицы, зная, что никто вам не поможет, а вы сами ежечасно рискуете жизнями ваших знакомых.  
Ла Карваль медленно обошел стол и уселся в свое высокое кресло - прямо напротив Рийоля.  
\- Вы что-то сказали о картине и моих знакомых? Рийоль, за первое - я отрежу вам язык, а за второе - голову. Вы отдаете себе отчет в том, что делаете? И не надо кивать на кого-то неизвестного! Я знаю, что главарь шайки друидов - именно вы!  
\- Если вы все так хорошо знаете, отчего же вы до сих сидите здесь, а не везете свою добычу в Париж, празднуя триумф? - впервые за время разговора едва заметно улыбнулся мэтр Рийоль. - Самоуверенность вас погубит, месье Ла Карваль. Вы распределили роли, назначили героев и злодеев - но вам даже не пришло в голову, что вы можете ошибаться или заблуждаться. Да, в отличие от вас, я прекрасно знаю, что делаю. Иначе я бы не пришел сюда, не поддался на ваши неуклюжие уловки с приманкой. Кстати, спасибо за приманку. Ваша Лилия мне пригодится - в будущем. Итак, будем и дальше ходить вокруг да около - или все же вы сделаете над собой усилие и попытаетесь рассуждать как разумный человек? Я слышал, порой вы способны на такие подвиги.  
\- Вы так не любите суеты, Рийоль, и так дорожите своим балаганом, - пожал плечами Кантен, - не хотите покидать Тулузу, не хотите уезжать в Париж в цепях. Наверняка не желаете, чтобы вас случайно пристрелили ретивые полицейские во время, скажем так, сопротивления при аресте. Чтобы избежать всего этого, нужно уплатить немалую цену. Вы должны быть уверены в подлинности своих серебряников. Что же такого вы намерены сообщить, отчего я, воспылав благодарностью, отпущу вас на все четыре стороны? Давайте, выкладывайте, поглядим, что там у вас припрятано в кошеле.  
\- Такой разговор мне нравится куда больше, - Рийоль покосился на запертую дверь. Слегка приподнял бровь в безмолвном вопросе, мол, вы уверены, что наш разговор более никто не слушает? - За одним только маленьким исключением. У меня нет никаких оснований доверять королевскому правосудию. Если я сейчас выложу вам все, как на исповеди, вы вряд ли захотите порадовать меня своим обществом еще разок. Посему я, как разумный торговец и человек, в самом деле не терпящий суеты, преподнесу вам нечто вроде залога, - он поднял на Ла Карваля глаза темно-зеленого цвета, обманчиво казавшиеся безжизненными и равнодушными. - Вот он, мой залог: ваши воспоминания о прошлом - фальшивы. Человек, которого некогда звали Яблочным Ангелом, жив и ныне пребывает здесь, в Тулузе. У него есть друзья и сторонники, которые мне просто-напросто надоели. Своими рассуждениями о том, в чем они не смыслят ни уха, ни рыла. Своими потугами на знание тайн, в которых они ни черта не смыслят. Своей бестолковой кровожадностью и скудоумием.  
\- Представляю, - медленно протянул Ла Карваль, стараясь не дрогнуть голосом - что, впрочем, у него не слишком получилось, - какой фурор произведет суд над внезапно воскресшим графом де Вержьен. Его допросы будут собирать толпы публики, какие и не снились успешным столичным театрам. И ваше имя тоже прозвучит, не боитесь этого?  
\- Ничуть, - невозмутимо покачал головой Рийоль. - То, что происходит между мной и моим отцом, наша застарелая ненависть и вынужденный союз - это только наше дело. Мне судить, какой кары он заслуживает, ибо я знаю о нем и его делах больше, чем кто-либо из живущих. Вы не довезете его до Парижа, но не волнуйтесь - вам хватит участников для спектакля в честь Фемиды и спасения гибнущей репутации преподобного де Лансальяка. А я… я скромно постою в тени кулис, ибо там мое место. Могу даже поаплодировать вам - издалека.  
«Постоишь, а как же, - улыбнулся Ла Карваль, - в тени виселицы...Вот уж именно там твое подлинное место!»  
Охотничий азарт захватил все его существо - Кантен едва сидел, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, готовый прямо из этого кабинета броситься арестовывать убийц, выслеживать и уничтожать, отшвыривая со своего пути любого, кто попытается встать между ним и его дичью. Истина восторжествует, убийства прекратятся, он в который раз докажет миру и самому себе, что нет ничего под этим небом, чего бы он не смог совершить!  
\- Так какие же улики вы мне представите, Рийоль? Кстати, не забывайте, мне нужны все остальные члены вашей милой компании! Слышите? Все! Начиная с Эшавелей и Изольды. И письма князя, конечно. Надеюсь, Рийоль, вы понимаете, о ком я говорю?  
\- Ваша жадность столь же непомерна, как и ваши амбиции. Как ваше стремление доказать всем и каждому тот факт, что только вы и исключительно вы являетесь победителем, - мэтр еле слышно хмыкнул. - Нет-нет, улики и все прочее собирайте сами. Я укажу вам место, где вы сможете все это найти, и час, когда вы должны прибыть туда. Дальнейшее будет зависеть только и исключительно от вас. Кстати, на памятной картине я заметил изображение некоего чудодейственного талисмана, принадлежащего вам. Не одолжите ли мне его на время? Для пущей убедительности.  
\- Э, мэтр, - покачал головой Кантен, - вы требуете от меня слишком многое... Я вам - вещь, которую не положено иметь прокурору короля, а вы мне - туманные обещания? Давайте так: вы отведете меня на ваше сборище - ведь речь идет о священной службе, не так ли? - и я сам покажу пояс Тараниса жрецам.  
Последовала долгая пауза - Гийом Рийоль взвешивал все за и против, прикидывая силы натяжения нитей в своей незримой паутине. Передвигая фигурки по доске в той партии, которую он всю жизнь вел с непредсказуемой Судьбой, то отдавая ей фигуры, то отыгрывая их обратно.  
\- Завтра у нас премьера, - наконец произнес он. - Приходите. Мы начинаем около пяти вечера. Возможно, вы даже получите определенное удовольствие - на сей раз моя труппа не столь бесталанна, как обычно. После спектакля для актеров будет устроена небольшая вечеринка, а потом... потом будет то, что будет, и чему суждено случиться. Все, что вы сделаете или скажете, будет зависеть только от вас и больше ни от кого. Видите, мне тоже приходится полагаться на ваши обещания и на ваше честное слово, - в глубине светло-зеленых глаз на миг сверкнула и пропала яркая искорка. - И не стоит так точить на меня зуб, месье Ла Карваль. Я знаю, вы мечтаете увидеть меня на виселице. Может быть, я вполне ее заслуживаю, но… - он хмыкнул, скривив тонкие губы, поднялся. - Есть одна вещь, которая ускользает от вашего внимания и над которой вы не задумывались. Подумайте вот над чем: несмотря ни на что, я любил Рауля. Да, он знал о моем существовании и о моей судьбе - знал правду. Мы переписывались, но никогда не виделись. Он не мог ничего для меня сделать, но я благодарен ему за то, что он не пытался взять на себя роль карающего судии. Отец посеял в его душе ядовитые семена, в свой срок они дали всходы - и убили его. Я ненавижу его за это. А вас - за что, что вы не вмешались и не спасли того, кого якобы любили.  
Мэтру удалось оставить последнее слово за собой. Ошеломленный Кантен только проводил взглядом бесшумно закрывшуюся дверь.


	6. Акт 3 "Серп золотой луны". Действие 2 "Развалины замка Монфоров".

Ночь перед премьерой Франсуа провел в одиночестве. Он наплел Шарлю д'Арнье об актерских дурных приметах, запрещающих заниматься любовью накануне первой постановки. Сумел удержаться от искушения пореветь в подушку над своей несчастной судьбой. Даже поразмыслил над тем, что в своих неприятностях виноват только он сам. Стало быть, некого винить и нечего расстраиваться.  
Но снился ему полнейший провал, вонючие пятна от тухлых овощей на декорациях и Рийоль, с мрачным видом строго выговаривающий ему за срыв спектакля.  
Кончилось все тем, что невыспавшийся Франсуа удрал из дворца и отправился шататься по Тулузе, завершив долгую прогулку по рассветному городу подле дверей театра гг. Шосселена и Рийоля. У главного входа стоял крытый прилавок, где торговали билетами на представление. Оценив не слишком бойкую с утра торговлю, Франсуа юркнул внутрь.  
Оказалось, почти вся труппа явилась заранее. В разных углах сцены и гримерок вполголоса репетировались дуэты и отчитывались монологи. Наскоро подшивались оторвавшиеся ленты и банты к костюмам. Воздух был пропитан гремучей смесью паники и нервного восторга. Франсуа немедля вовлекли в очередной прогон финальной сцены. Когда молодые актеры начали эпизод по третьему разу, явился Рийоль и разогнал всех, приговаривая: «Заставь дураков богу молиться - весь лоб расшибут!»  
Месье Морана он придержал, перегородив дверной проем своей палочкой распорядителя с серебряным набалдашником.  
\- Я обдумал твое предложение, - без обиняков заявил мэтр Рийоль. - Оно разумно, и я согласен. Задержись после спектакля. Мне понадобится твоя помощь в одном деле, - он хмыкнул. - У нас будет небольшое представление на свежем воздухе. Из древних времен. Положись на меня и ничего не бойся. Твоя задача - выйти и произвести впечатление на благородное собрание. С этим ты справишься, - мэтр удалился, оставив Франсуа маяться догадками и предположениями.  
Прокурор Ла Карваль тоже готовился к вечерней премьере. Отряд жандармов, тайно собранный в Ратуше, получил подробнейшие указания и выжидал, когда по цепи курьеров, расставленных по городу, придет известие о месте и времени проведения ритуала.  
Кантен бросил последний взгляд в зеркало в тяжелой золотой раме. Черный камзол обвивала перевязь с прицепленной боевой шпагой. За поясом притаились два пистолета, за голенищами тщательно начищенных сапог - стилеты в замшевых ножнах. Ла Карваль размял мускулы, побрился, расчесал густую черную гриву, написал исполненное почтительности письмо монсеньору де Лансальяку, напомнив тому о данном обещании выступить душеприказчиком прокурора, и покатил в театр. В качестве спутника прокурор прихватил с собой Армана - уступив робким просьбам молодого человека, страстно желавшего увидеть премьерную постановку, и рассудив, что месье Шапри лучше остаться под присмотром.  
Вечер обещал быть долгим и крайне занимательным. Сегодня все должно было решиться, и Ла Карваль не верил в свое поражение.  
Время шло. В «Театре Фортуны» зажгли свечи в настенных жирандолях и в большой люстре, со страшным скрипом спущенной на тросах вниз с потолка, а потом поднятой обратно. Сменили декорации, в последний раз обрызгали сцену водой. Подожгли фитили толстых свечей, запущенных плавать в широком желобе с водой, отражаясь в начищенных листах жести и освещая сцену. Начали появляться и рассаживаться первые зрители. Актерская молодежь таращилась на них сквозь прорехи в занавеси и щели в кулисах, не веря своим глазам - кто-то пришел смотреть на них!  
Ла Карваль выбрал себе место получше: сбоку в одном из первых рядов, предназначенных для богатых посетителей, где стояли не простые деревянные скамейки, но обитые потертым бархатом кресла. Оглядел публику и помещение, задумчиво кивнул - по возможности актеры привели зал в порядок. Городская знать не пожелала украсить своим присутствием премьеру в неизвестном театрике. Оценить искусство мэтра Рийоля и его труппы явились обычные горожане: мещане и небогатое дворянство Тулузы. Люди, алчущие новых развлечений и искренне любопытствовавшие, что смогут им предложить в новом театре, только что распахнувшем свои двери. Мнение этих людей, впечатление, которое произведет на них грядущий спектакль и которым они завтра поделятся с друзьями и соседями, во многом станет решающим для «Театра Фортуны». Именно от них зависит, сможет ли труппа остаться в городе и завоевать себе место под солнцем. Или актерам придется, несолоно хлебавши, убираться прочь по разбитым дорогам провинции, выступая в сенных сараях перед туповатыми крестьянами, перебиваясь с хлеба на воду и тщетно мечтая о возвращении в город.  
По залу пробежали нанятые мальчишки с колокольчиками, оповещая о начале представления. Негромко, таинственно запела флейта - мэтр Рийоль решил, что спектакль должна сопровождать музыка, создающая у зрителей надлежащее настроение. Музыка из глубины веков, под которую и надлежит развиваться выдуманной истории о том, чего не было - но могло бы быть.  
Неизбежное приближалось. Чем ближе становилась роковая минута начала спектакля, тем, как ни странно, больше успокаивался месье Моран. Неважно, что будет потом и в какие передряги он умудрится влипнуть в будущем. Сейчас труппу ожидают два часа спектакля, на подготовку к которому они затратили столько усилий - только это имеет значение.  
Мэтр Рийоль собрал актеров на крошечном пятачке за декорациями, оглядел с ног до головы и кивнул:  
\- Начали. Служанки, воины, Федра, Энонна - на сцену. Все будет хорошо, - последняя фраза ничуть не вязалась с привычным образом строгого наставника, безжалостного к малейшим промахам молодежи, и оттого прозвучала неожиданно приязненно. - Все будет хорошо. Вы справитесь.  
И девушки пошли, подхватив длинные тяжелые юбки, совершенно не напоминавшие легкие одеяния греческих статуй. Со сцены долетел проникновенный голос Федры - Зизиль, скорбящей о своей запретной страсти.  
«Господи, ну пожалуйста, если ты есть! Не дай мне опозориться у всех на виду!» - Франсуа ждал, когда распорядитель назовет его имя, краем уха отслеживая реплики со сцены, но все равно вздрогнул, услышав негромкое:  
\- Ипполит, Терамен, Ариция - на сцену!  
Они поднялись по трем ступенькам. Влюбленная парочка, царевич и его подруга, еще не подозревающие о сгущающихся над ними грозовых тучах, и их общий приятель. Франсуа, Мари-Раймон, Николетт. Никогда не существовавшие люди, разыгрывавшие свою историю на фоне грубо намалеванной на подранной холстине площади древнего города. Лица под масками, подхваченные течением пьесы. Выставленные напоказ перед глубиной зала, перед сотнями глаз публики, шуршавшей обертками кульков с засахаренным миндалем и печеными яблоками, сплетничающей и заигрывающей с соседями по скамье, пересмеивающейся и ссорящейся, колющей орехи и краем глаза косящейся на сцену.  
Спустя какое-то время шорохи и перешептывания затихли. А может, Франсуа так показалось. Слова роли лились сами собой, нанизываясь на сверкающую золотую нить, не путаясь и не забываясь. Смеялась Ариция, звенели невидимые струны, соединяющие воедино трех молодых людей, флейте подпевали две расстроенные скрипки - спектакль шел. Шел, вовлекая участников и зрителей в свою незамысловатую мистерию из подручных средств.  
Кантен де Ла Карваль, завсегдатай парижской Оперы, варьете на Бульварах и «Комеди», знал толк не только в красоте актрис, но и в их искусстве. Господин прокурор был приятно поражен. Ни разу не видев месье Морана на сцене, он счел, что Франсуа, как актер, не представляет из себя ничего особенного. Звонкий голос и приятная мордашка при изящной фигуре еще не делают из человека талантливого исполнителя - но сейчас Ла Карваль был вынужден признать, что ошибся в своей оценке. Перед ним был истинный талант. Еще юный и не набравшийся сценического опыта, порой совершающий ошибки и допускающий промахи, но - талант, сиявший ярким огнем поддельного театрального алмаза из стекла и фольги. Перед ним все отступало на второй план, и королевский прокурор против воли оказался захваченным в плен, поддавшись чарам разыгрываемой на сцене трагедии.  
Федра признавалась пасынку в любви…  
Ах, как Кантен Ла Карваль понимал ее…  
Зрители молчали, напряженно глядя на сцену - лишь трепетали веера сидевших в партере мещанок да поблескивали редкие лорнеты их спутников. Публика внимала.  
\- Молодец, - удивленно шептал Кантен, - вот не ожидал, Франсуа… молодец!  
Федра признавалась - и получала отказ, полный вежливого, тщательно сдерживаемого раздражения. Она и ее любовь были не нужны Ипполиту. Он не понимал и боялся клокочущего водоворота страстей женщины, не желая портить отношения с отцом и навлекать на себя гнев богов. Царевичу было достаточно своих подруг и друзей, он не нуждался еще и в Федре, предвидя, что пылкая и безумная любовь мачехи принесет ему только беды и горести. В характере жизнерадостного, любезного со всеми, разумного и почтительного молодого человека, истинного образца достоинств и мужества, сверкнула потаенная доселе грань холодного, точного расчета - опрокидывавшая все представления зрителей о нем.  
Занавес упал, первый акт завершился. В левом углу зала неуверенно захлопали. В правом - столь же неуверенно засвистели и зашикали. Привыкшая к традиционному прочтению трагедии, публика растерялась, не в силах решить, негодовать или восхищаться. Опешили и смутились даже знатоки, наизусть помнившие текст пьесы и видевшие не одну постановку, и несколько занесенных прихотью судьбы в «Театр Фортуны» газетных репортеров, считавших своим долгом опорочить любую новую труппу, обвинив ее в исключительной бесталанности.  
Ла Карваль в задумчивости откинулся на спинку потрепанного кресла.  
«Никому, ни мужчине, ни женщине, не по силам надолго завоевать маленькое и яростное сердце месье Морана, - с грустью подумалось ему. - Он лишь увлекается нами ненадолго. Собирает и засушивает, как экзотических бабочек в альбоме, чтобы рассматривать долгими зимними вечерами. А потом возвращается к ней, своей истинной и единственной любви, своей богине и своему проклятию - Мельпомене с ее масками, фальшивыми коронами и грязными подмостками. Вот кого он любит на самом деле, преданно и верно. В его глазах никто из нас не выдерживает сравнения с ней».  
Он вдруг представил Франсуа в Париже, на сцене Королевского театра. Может, плюнуть на все и уговорить актера вместе уехать в Париж? Черт с ним, пусть тащит с собой всю труппу вместе с Рийолем, коли ему жизнь не мила без этого балагана под покровительством нарисованной ангелицы с трубой. Они пробьются, они настойчивы и талантливы.  
\- Как тебе спектакль? - спросил прокурор у притихшего Армана, сидевшего по левую руку от него.  
\- Великолепно, - с вымученной улыбкой признал Арман. - Теперь я думаю - может, оно и к лучшему, что ведущая роль досталась не мне? Я не смог бы сыграть - так, и провалил бы все…  
\- Ну, у тебя еще все впереди, - рассеянно ободрил его Ла Карваль, вполголоса пробормотав: - Пожалуй, его и в самом деле надо вытаскивать из провинции.  
\- Что? - осмелился переспросить Арман, до сих пор не избывший страха перед грозным столичным прокурором. Ла Карваль не ответил, и Арман Шапри чуть повысил голос: - Месье прокурор, а можно… можно мне после спектакля навестить Франсуа и остальную труппу?  
\- Конечно, - милостиво дозволил прокурор. - Только не засиживайся на всю ночь, они там намеревались учинить банкет в честь премьеры.  
Четверть часа законного перерыва Франсуа провел, как в тумане - сидел в закутке, гордо именуемом гримеркой, закрыв глаза и пытаясь сохранить будоражащее нервы ощущение единства с персонажем, возникшее на сцене. Кто-то окликнул его, подсунул чашку с горячим шоколадом, он выпил, даже не различив вкуса. Шелестя юбками и стуча каблучками, влетела Зизиль, над ухом послышался надтреснутый голос Рийоля:  
\- Очень даже неплохо. Зизиль, чуть меньше надрыва, подлинно оскорбленная женщина не выказывает своих обид так явственно. Франсуа, не язви, это не красит ни тебя, ни роль. Между прочим, в зале торчит его милость королевский прокурор в обществе уволенного мною Армана. Что бы это значило, не растолкуешь?  
\- Наверное, Армана взяли под крыло, - не открывая глаз, рассеянно сообщил Франсуа. - Месье Ла Карваль решил снять все пенки и сливки с этого лакомого кусочка.  
\- И как, снял уже? - с неожиданным для него любопытством спросил Рийоль.  
\- Понятия не имею, я им свечку не держал…  
\- Ну-ну, - мэтр кашлянул, деловито распорядившись: - Время. На сцену, месье и мадам.  
Шарль д'Арнье до последнего мгновения колебался - идти или не идти на премьеру. Франсуа настойчиво приглашал его, но д'Арнье страшился. Его мучил вид новорожденной луны, тонким полумесяцем рассекшей бархатное небо над Тулузой, беспокоило расследование прокурора Ла Карваля и тревожные слухи вокруг этого дознания. У него имелись собственные планы на вечер, но д'Арнье не устоял перед искушением. Ему надо было увидеть Франсуа на сцене и услышать его голос, обладавший способностью изгонять тревожные мысли из разума Шарля. Он хотел окунуться в атмосферу спектакля и шуршащее-шелестящую, томно вздыхающую темноту зала. Увидеть, как месье Моран на глазах восхищенной публики проживет судьбу Ипполита, вложив в велеречивые реплики свою беспокойную и страстную душу. Хотел вновь насладиться умением Франсуа перевоплощаться в иного человека. Шарлю д'Арнье требовалось укрепиться в верности принятого решения и убедить себя в том, что пути назад отрезаны. Мосты сожжены, и, если бы Шарль умел, он станцевал бы в пламени пожаров под надрывный стон флейты.  
К третьему акту трагедия Расина зазвучала так, как ей надлежало звучать по замыслу мэтра Рийоля. Не галантной скрипкой нынешних времен с манерно-нежными переливами, но варварским перебором жильных струн, натянутых меж отполированных бычьих рогов. Очаровывая против воли смотрящего, затягивая в происходящее, словно в водоворот. Стенобитным тараном проламываясь сквозь современную искушенность и пресыщенность зрителей, вынуждая не оценивать искусство актеров, но сопереживать персонажам. Чадили сгорающие свечи, строфы звенели и резали душный воздух, паутина страсти и ненависти затягивалась все туже - и освободить от уз могла только смерть. Уже произнесены все роковые слова и обвинения, уже ничего нельзя исправить и повернуть назад, уже не осталось иного выбора...  
Традиционно о гибели сорвавшегося со скалы Ипполита сообщал вбегающий вестник, после чего следовала картина всеобщего плача и горестных стенаний. Мэтр Рийоль и здесь рассудил по-своему.  
«Упадешь здесь, - на досках углем нарисовали крест, невидимый со стороны зала. - Обойдемся без разбившейся колесницы за кулисами. Дадим Федре кинжал - и пусть вершит отмщение».  
Кинжал был театральным, с убирающимся в рукоять лезвием. Вошедшая в образ Зизиль перестаралась, так яростно треснув Франсуа промеж лопаток, что завтра на спине точно должен был появиться синяк. Актер немного промахнулся, упав слишком близко к огибающему рампу широкому жестяному желобу со свечами. От них тянуло жаром, Франсуа показалось, у него трещат волосы и дымится край распахнувшегося одеяния - но двигаться было нельзя, требовалось дождаться мизансцены, в которой его «труп» оттаскивали к дальнему краю сцены. Оцепеневшая Федра с ужасом глядела на дело рук своих, и в тишине оттуда-то из зала донеслось испуганно-жалобное девичье: «Ой!..»  
«Вот именно, что ой. Читай монолог быстрей, пока я не изжарился заживо!»  
Федра опомнилась, заговорив с необходимыми рыдающими интонациями. На сцену явился Терамен в сопровождении стражи, и финал спектакля Франсуа наблюдал со смертного одра Ипполита, чувствуя, как потихоньку отпускает сведенные судорогой мышцы, и сладко кружится голова. Спектакль удался. Это угадывалось в затаившем дыхание зале, в темпе игры, в репликах и голосах актеров. Может, потом очарование премьеры неуловимо пропадет, развеется в воздухе, но сейчас - сейчас все получилось.  
Франсуа хотелось смеяться от восторга - жаль, ему полагалось еще четверть часа лежать неподвижно, отдыхая и медленно приходя в себя. Труппа доигрывала финал с самоубийством Федры и монологом Тезея, сильной и цельной натуры, измученной противоречивыми чувствами к супруге и пытавшимся оправдать перед богами ее поступок. Обессиленного и страдающего царя сменяла потерявшая любимого Ариция. Девушка расстелила подле тела Ипполита свой черный траурный плащ, бросив на него меч - дерево, обернутое сияющей фольгой - и царский скипетр из позолоченной жести.  
Меч воина и скипетр правителя оказались бессильны против гибельной женской страсти. Страсть превыше доводов рассудка, превыше чести и мнения общества. Страсть не ведает пределов, губя сама себя - ей нет места в этом мире, ей дозволено лишь иногда опалять людей своим жарким дыханием. Страсть ослепляет и оглушает, вынуждая нас творить жуткие вещи - и над ее жертвами Ариция, прощаясь, негромко и безыскусно пела простенькую песенку, сочиненную Франсуа.  
В последний раз всхлипнула и умолкла флейта.  
Ибо дальше - ничего, кроме тишины.  
\- Все, - осипшим голосом произнес мэтр Рийоль. - Спектакль окончен.  
Первые робкие аплодисменты в тишине.  
\- Вставай, - вполголоса окликнула Николетт, вымученно улыбаясь и потрепав Франсуа по плечу. - Вставай. Общий выход на поклоны.  
\- Мы поставим твою пьесу, - почти шепотом выговорил Франсуа. - Очень скоро. Я договорился с мэтром.  
Мадемуазель Годен просияла улыбкой. Искренней, лишенной фальши - и Франсуа поймал себя на том, что готов влюбиться в эту предприимчивую девушку. В ее дразнящий взгляд и ее преданность сцене.  
Зал, наконец разобравшийся в своих эмоциях и вынесший решение, взорвался аплодисментами. Они набирали силу, как весенний разлив, как катящаяся в горы лавина, и у Армана Шапри звенело в ушах от грохота - от награды зрителей актерам, к которой он тоже мог иметь отношение, да вот не сложилось. А ведь он мог стоять там, на сцене. Мог раскланиваться, улыбаться и принимать букеты - тяжелые букеты с влажными листьями и одурманивающим запахом поздних роз.  
\- Беги, конечно, - отмахнулся в ответ на его невысказанный вопрос Ла Карваль. Прокурор переволновался, его била нервная дрожь, которую он тщетно пытался скрыть. Он был там, на сцене, рядом с Франсуа - в своем воображении, конечно, но ему порой казалось, что он видит зрителей так, как на них смотрят актеры со сцены. Он обмирал перед всякой репликой Ипполита - ведь легкомысленный Моран мог забыть текст, или споткнуться, или завалить сцену. И теперь, когда пыльный занавес лежал на облупленных досках сцены, а актеры в который раз вышли на поклон, Кантен испытал невероятное облегчение. Два часа зловредный бесенок водил его по тонкому льду, по иголкам, по обнаженным нервам, по острому страху за себя, ведь Кантен ни в коем случае не желал Морану провала, наоборот, он молился, чтобы премьера прошла удачно. В глубине души Ла Карваль мечтал о возможности остаться сейчас наедине с Франсуа. Овладеть им, пока еще не сгинула горячность и душевный надрыв сыгранной пьесы, пока актер Моран де Лис являет общее со своим персонажем, Ипполитом. Заглянуть в бархатно-карие шальные глаза, затуманенные осознанием успеха и усталостью, насладиться вкусом его губ - наверное, сейчас они будут сухими и напряженными, не желающими отвечать на поцелуи. Как было бы приятно быть с ним, ощущать, как Франсуа Моран возвращается к самому себе - и начинает чутко откликаться на подаренную ему ласку, звеня натянутой серебряной струной…  
Спустя пару ударов сердца Ла Карваль вспомнил, зачем он здесь. Долг сковал забывшееся сердце железной броней - ибо в полутьме бокового прохода рядом с прокурором объявился Рийоль, вынырнувший из неприметной дверцы.  
\- Судя по выражению вашего лица, вы остались довольны нашим представлением, - сухо заметил мэтр. - Думаю, грядущий спектакль тоже придется вам по вкусу. Около театра бдят ваши люди? Сообщите им: мы едем к старому дворцу Монфоров, более известному как Пустырь Монфоров. Северная часть города, руины вдоль бывшей крепостной стены - местные уроженцы хорошо их знают. Я должен сказать пару слов моим юным подопечным, приложившим столько сил, а через полчаса ожидаю вас в вестибюле.  
За кулисами дым стоял коромыслом. В ближайшую лавку послали за вином, фруктами, лакомствами и цветами, устроив небольшое пиршество для избранного общества. Франсуа по праву героя вечера досталось кресло, однако он уступил место Зизиль, усевшись на подлокотнике, размахивая бокалом, смеясь в голос и рассказывая о том, как он перепугался, поняв, что вот-вот задымится. Все пытались перекричать друг друга, бурно восхищаясь, хваля, восторгаясь, пребывая в уверенности, что мир лежит у их ног. Скромного появления Армана никто не заметил, пока его не углядел Жанно и не присвистнул: «Беглец явился!»  
\- Посидишь с нами? - успевший слегка захмелеть Франсуа решил проявить великодушие.  
\- Я рад, что ушел, - тихонько признал Арман, - иначе загубил бы всю пьесу. Поздравляю, Лилия... это было... у меня просто слов нет. Вы молодцы!  
Мари-Раймон снисходительно хлопнул его по плечу - месье Шапри аж присел:  
\- Что не делается, все к лучшему! Девочки, налейте мальчику. Филипп, твое царское величество, подвинь задницу, пусть Арман сядет… Слушай, ты не думаешь вернуться к нам?  
\- Мне надо идти, меня ждут, - вяло попытался сопротивляться Арман, хотя уходить ему совсем не хотелось, атмосфера триумфа, пусть и чужого, пьянила не хуже вина. Жанно усадил его, Николетт вручила бокал, Дени сказал длинный и совершенно бредовый тост за Мельпомену, который всем понравился и веселье пошло своим чередом.  
\- Пустырь Монфоров, - тихо произнес прокурор, минуя на лестнице театра неприметного старичка, по виду - зажиточного еврея, решившего на старости лет чуточку изменить заповедям Иеговы и посетить театр. Старичок, не изменившись в лице, побрел прочь. Вскоре пустырь, и подступы к нему будут надежно окружены жандармами - даже самая юркая мышь не проскочит. Теперь стоило бы отправить домой и Франсуа, и Армана, но молодые люди наверняка предпочтут праздновать в театре ночь напролет, и за них можно не волноваться.  
К пятому или шестому тосту Франсуа слегка подзабыл, на каком он свете находится, о данных обещаниях и своих былых страданиях. Премьера удалась, все было замечательно. Кто-то чувствительно встряхнул его за плечо, отобрав недопитый бокал. Франсуа хотел было возмутиться, но столкнулся взглядом с болотно-зелеными зрачками мэтра Рийоля. Это почти мгновенно его протрезвило.  
\- Выйдем, - одними губами позвал Рийоль, и Франсуа послушно вскочил, бросив: «Я ненадолго». В коридоре кто-то открыл окно, снаружи тянуло промозглой ночной прохладой.  
\- Что, уже пора? - Франсуа совершенно не хотелось бросать начавшуюся вечеринку, где ему было так хорошо и радостно, и тащиться невесть куда. Пусть даже в интересах правосудия, месье Ла Карваля и его преосвященства.  
\- Пора, - кивнул мэтр. Сунул Франсуа в руки полотняный мешочек, звякнувший чем-то металлическим. - Выйдешь через черный ход, там тебя ожидает экипаж. Тебя отвезут на место и доставят обратно в целости и сохранности, обещаю. Не паникуй и ничего не бойся, - он сделал движение, словно желая дотронуться до плеча Франсуа, но отдернул руку. - Кстати, где твой дружок, уже ушел?  
\- Какой дружок? Арман? - Франсуа попытался вспомнить. Какое-то время Арман сидел рядом с ним, потом отошел, потом тощенькая фигурка в золотистом камзольчике мелькала где-то рядом, пока не исчезла с глаз долой. - А-а... я не знаю, мэтр. Он говорил, что ему надо бы поскорее вернуться, может, улизнул потихоньку?  
Рийоль поджал узкие губы:  
\- Он бы попрощался.  
\- Перебрал вина и вышел подышать свежим воздухом? - Франсуа с каждым мгновением становилось все тревожнее.  
\- Хорошо бы, если так... ладно, я разберусь, куда он делся. Ступай и не подведи меня.  
Франсуа ушел, оглядываясь через плечо. В узком пустынном переулке его и в самом деле ожидал фиакр с задернутыми изнутри окошками и покачивающимся фонариком на углу крыши. Месье Моран забрался внутрь, приглушенно щелкнул кнут, зацокала копытами лошадь.  
Убедившись, что Лилия благополучно отбыл, мэтр Рийоль еще раз заглянул к веселящимся актерам и актрисам. Нет, никто не видел, как уходил Арман, да вон вроде мгновение назад стоял вот тут и говорил вот с тем...  
Рийоль нахмурился, покусывая губу. Колеса божьих мельниц должны были вращаться, и он спустился в вестибюль, к ожидающему прокурору.  
Ехали долго, через незнакомые Франсуа кварталы, забирая вверх по склонам холмов. По дороге месье Моран распустил завязки врученного мешочка, понимающе хмыкнув. Внутри оказалась горстка украшений - браслеты, цепи, перстни и широкое ожерелье с крупными алыми и синими камнями, выглядевшими подозрительно настоящими. Судя по всему, предстояла церемония в духе тех, которые живописал прокурор Ла Карваль, с песнопениями и кровавыми человеческими жертвоприношениями.  
«Хрен вам, а не меня в жертву, - Франсуа примерил один из перстней на средний палец, тот оказался велик. - Не дамся».  
Фиакр прогромыхал по неровной мостовой еще немного и остановился. Возница постучал в стекло на передней дверце:  
\- Прибыли, сударь. Ступайте на свет, вас встретят.

 

До пустыря Кантен и Рийоль добирались пешком, будто бы директор театра решил прежде измотать своего спутника или дать время своим сообщникам подготовиться. Впрочем, Кантен давно привык к долгим пешим переходам, а сапоги его были легки и удобны.  
Город менялся. Остались позади роскошные особняки знати, дома богатых горожан и ярко освещенные кофейни, претендующие на звание самых шикарных заведений в столице провинции. Теперь прокурора окружал весьма убогий пейзаж - лачуги бедноты, скверный запах и кучи грязи под ногами.  
Идти оставалось чуть меньше четверти часа - Ла Карваль чуть ли не в первый же день по приезде в Тулузу подробно изучил карту города и прекрасно знал, где расположен Пустырь Монфоров, некогда покоривших мятежную столицу провинции.  
\- Кто станет вашей жертвой на этот раз? - тихо спросил он Рийоля, - опять какая-нибудь влюбленная малолетняя дурочка? Кстати, расскажете, как умерла малышка Полетт? Она была влюблена в одного из ваших соучастников... в кого? Случайно, не в вас, Рийоль?  
\- Полетт Лану и ее тетка Амалия Лану, - мэтр привычно лавировал в сумраке по узким переулкам, перешагивая канавы. - Несусветная дурость в голове и мечты о том, как досадить своим подружкам, как разбогатеть, не приложив к тому никаких усилий. С ней крутил шашни Мартин, сынок Эшавеля. Ему нравится собственными руками разрушать чью-то девственность, неважно, девичью или мужскую. Полагаю, на сей раз все закончится раньше, чем жертва будет принесена. Я нашел кое-кого, кто возьмет на себя эту роль, но ему... - Рийоль на миг осекся, однако договорил с уверенностью, - ему ничего не грозит. Его не тронут и пальцем, обещаю.  
Почти в то же время Франсуа Моран, спотыкаясь в темноте о булыжники и выбоины, пересек обширный пустырь, приблизившись к темному зданию с готическими стрелками башен. Впереди замерцал раскачивающийся фонарик, Франсуа, как ему велел кучер фиакра, побрел на свет - оказавшись в полуразрушенном вестибюле, где маячила закутанная в черный плащ с капюшоном фигура. Судя по голосу, молодой мужчина, довольно вежливо поприветствовавший позднего гостя и велевший идти следом. Они поднялись по деревянной лестнице, положенной поверх развалившейся мраморной, вошли в пустую комнатушку с чисто выметенным полом и уголком, отгороженным пестрой ширмой. Провожатый сообщил, что здесь месье может подготовиться - и вышел, оставив Франсуа в обществе фонаря и свечей.  
За ширмой пряталось большое качающееся зеркало с маленьким столиком, уставленным баночками с гримом. На придвинутом табурете лежал сложенный черный плащ, шелковый и скользкий. Месье Моран пожал плечами и принялся разоблачаться, уже понимая, что от него требуется - нацепить на себя горстку звенящих украшений и продефилировать во время церемонии. После чего юркнуть куда-нибудь в укрытие и затаиться, дабы не быть зарезанным или подстреленным не в меру бдительными жандармами. В том, что визит жандармерии в заброшенный ветшающий дворец вскоре состоится, он не сомневался. Что ж, он сделает то, что зависит от него, а о всем прочем позаботится Ла Карваль. Интересно, бравый господин прокурор уже скрывается где-то неподалеку?  
Его не торопили. Присев к зеркалу, Франсуа принялся сооружать себе новое лицо, подходящее для грядущего представления. Диковатое, пугающее лицо жертвы древних богов.  
\- Мы пришли, - мэтр Рийоль махнул рукой в сторону громоздившегося в ночи темного здания путаных очертаний - сплошные острые углы, загогулины и резкие изломы. - Полагаю, ваши люди уже здесь? Что ж, представление начинается.  
Он скинул капюшон плаща, стянул с головы аккуратный паричок, повертел в руках и неожиданно забросил в колючие кусты.  
\- Так будет лучше. Идемте, месье Ла Карваль.  
«С Богом» - чуть не откликнулся прокурор, на секунду забыв, что рядом с ним убийца и беглый каторжник, а не капитан жандармерии. Привычное, радостное чувство азарта вновь взбодрило кровь, прогнав боль в едва поджившем шраме под сердцем. В голове стучало «К бою!», рука сжала рукоять пистолета - выстрел должен был послужить сигналом его людям.  
Прокурор шел за Рийолем крадучись, как большая, осторожная кошка - лишь глаза горели дьявольским огнем да ноздри раздувались. Ах, как хотелось ткнуть мэтра ребром ладони по шее, повалить, заткнуть рот и ринуться к убийцам… Но следовало повременить - вдруг друиды выставили дельных часовых и за ними следят?  
\- За домом? - шепотом вопросил Кантен, вспомнив, что друиды служили своим богам непременно под открытым небом.  
\- Во внутреннем дворе особняка, - не особо стараясь приглушить голос, откликнулся мэтр Рийоль. - Послушайте, что вы прячетесь? Вы - гость. Если не станете выставлять оружие напоказ, можете просто подойти вместе со мной и представиться, - он царапающе хмыкнул. Из темных глубин давно покинутого здания поплыли отголоски музыки - ритмичное постукивание барабана, тоскливое, стонущее хныканье флейты. - Они уже начали. Господа прихожане смотрят церемонию и на ваше экстравагантное появление просто-напросто никто не обратит внимания, - снова короткий, царапающий ухо смешок. - Я приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы им было на что поглазеть.  
Рийоль убыстрил шаг, нырнув в обглоданную безжалостным временем арку, почти потерявшую былую безупречно-стрельчатую форму. Арка выводила в большой двор, окруженный смутно белевшими в темноте длинными галереями двухэтажных флигелей. Горели факелы, воткнутые в землю и укрепленные на стенах, кучками держались темные тени, выстукивал рваный ритм барабан.  
\- Таких гостей как я, - хмыкнул прокурор, - в бандитских сообществах принято вздергивать. Высоко и сразу, как сказали бы англичане. А вы обзавелись обширной паствой, как я погляжу.  
Действительно, во внутреннем дворе, в центре круга, отмеченного горящими плошками, белел огромный камень, который, как понял прокурор, служил здесь жертвенником. Заполнившие двор фигуры были тщательно закутаны в темные накидки.  
\- Вы не следуете канону, - заметил Ла Карваль, - посвященные в таинство должны быть в белых плащах и без капюшонов - дети Священных Рощ не скрывают лиц от своих богов.  
Перед глазами всплыло минувшее. Старинная бронзовая тренога, символизирующая костер, легкая шелковая ткань хламиды, облегающая обнаженное тело, сладко нывшее после любви, которой предавались они с Раулем прямо на траве в ожидании жрецов, и песнопения, прославляющие грозного Тараниса и его нынешнее воплощение… Тогда ему было весело и интересно - ах, он так любил театр, что с радостью согласился принять участие в представлении… И знатные дамы, уже успевшие побывать в его постели - в качестве почтительных жриц. И их кавалеры, ласкающие взглядами его прекрасную фигуру, и граф де Вержьен, улыбавшийся искусанными строптивым любовником губами…  
Нет, сейчас было иное. Сейчас здесь пахло убийством - никакой любви, никакого театра. Смерть и кровь.  
\- Здесь уже давным-давно не существует никаких канонов... да и не было. Мне нужно подойти к ним, - мэтр Рийоль переступил с ноги на ногу. - Оставляю дальнейшее в ваших руках. Полагаюсь на ваше слово, другого выбора у меня все равно нет. Надеюсь, к утру мы останемся в живых, но я, уж простите, не приду, дабы поздравить вас с успешным завершением дела. Удачи вам, - мэтр Рийоль шагнул вперед, став еще одной безликой тенью среди теней, войдя в тесный круг, внутри которого что-то происходило, оставив Ла Карваля в безопасном укрытии черного провала арки, откуда еще можно было улизнуть незамеченным.

\- Пора, - сопровождающий заглянул в комнатушку, где месье Моран заканчивал наносить последние мазки косметики и застегивал последний замочек на браслете. Франсуа закутался в плащ, скривился - от здешней музыки у него зубы ломило. Невесть почему его неожиданно качнуло, состоящий из темных и серых теней мир куда-то поплыл.  
Провожатый поддержал его под руку, повел дальше, вниз по лестнице в обширный двор. Франсуа запоздало осознал, что его одурманили - подмешав зелье то ли в косметику, то ли в стоявшие на столики духи с тяжелым, мускусным ароматом, которыми он машинально воспользовался. Музыка уже не казалась ему заунывной, она влекла за собой, манила и дразнила - но провожатый цепко держал его за локоть, не отпуская.  
Тени с шелестом расступились перед ними, открыв большую, очищенную от сорняков каменную площадку, освещенную воткнутыми в землю факелами. Голова у Франсуа кружилась, голос флейты влек за собой... Чьи-то руки стянули с него плащ, легонько толкнули в спину, он ощутил под босыми ногами щербатые, холодные плиты. Музыка звенела, сознание Франсуа воспринимало происходящее как закономерное продолжение только что сыгранного спектакля. Мистерия, в которой мог бы принимать участие Ипполит. Тяжесть золотых браслетов и камни под ногами. Танец, торжественная ритуальная непристойность, голоса, низко тянущие вибрирующие ноты непонятных слов, чей-то настойчивый шепот, вливающийся в уши: «Ищи. Ищи. Выбери достойного, укажи его нам.... Ищи, найди, укажи...» Франсуа двигался по кругу безликих силуэтов, звенели украшения, плыла музыка, кружилась голова. Он должен был отыскать кого-то, узнать, выбрать и позвать за собой. Туда, к новорожденной луне. Увести в грезы, после которых не будет пробуждения.  
Голоса вкрадчиво перешептывались, руки прикасались к нему, дотрагивались, поглаживали, подталкивали Франсуа невесть куда, в темноту. Он и пошел, уступив убедительному шепоту, обходя по кругу обтесанный белый камень, прислушиваясь к своей душе - а она влекла, тянула, заманивала в черный омут... Черный, темный, цвета полуночного агата и чьих-то глаз.  
«Опомнись, опомнись...»  
Призывы внутреннего голоса были напрасны. Франсуа кружил, точно зная, где скрывается цель его поисков, но не догадываясь, насколько смахивает со стороны на сомнамбулу, вытанцовывающую на краю пропасти.  
Когда Ла Карваль увидел обнаженного, увешанного варварскими драгоценностями Франсуа, медленно бредущего среди вставших в круг адептов, он едва справился с желанием вытащить шпагу, ринуться на этих людей и перерезать их одного за другим, как взбесившихся свиней.  
\- Мать твою! - взвыл он, стискивая рукоять пистолета с такой силой, что дерево и перламутр чуть не треснули под пальцами. - Рано! Еще рано, брать нужно с поличным, когда кто-нибудь из них возьмет серп...  
Кантен готов был грызть камень, за который прятался, рвать в кровь собственные пальцы - ну почему он не догадался? Почему решил, что Рийоль не осмелится привести суда Морана? Только потому, что тот лучший его актер? Почему он, опытный следователь, не догадался, что непризнанный де Вержьен сделает все, чтобы королевский прокурор разметал секту в пыль? Ведь Ла Карваль не сложит оружие, пока последний из покусившихся на принадлежавшую ему любимую собственность, не будет изничтожен!..  
Пусть лучше убьют его, слугу закона! Его смерть не будет напрасной. Впрочем, Кантен не думал, что эти мягкотелые сибариты смогут тягаться с ним в поединке, хотя их много и у них могли оказаться умелые подручные. Но молодой прокурор был слишком взбешен, чтобы рассуждать холодно и здраво, как неизменно учил его мэтр Тарнюлье.  
Ла Карваль скрипнул зубами и, покинув убежище, начал подбираться поближе к жертвенному кругу.  
\- Приветствуйте лунного быка, приветствуйте божество! - Франсуа не знал, с какой радости ему на язык навернулись эти слова. Видимо, в затуманенной памяти всплыли отрывки рассказов Ла Карваля о древней религии. Он развернулся, приподнимаясь на цыпочках и распахивая объятия навстречу стремительной тени, тяжеловесно врезавшейся в круг черных плащей и на миг прорвавшей казавшееся нерушимым кольцо. Только на мгновение, потому что тени сбились в комок, откуда доносились невнятные восклицания и глухие звуки ударов, неизменно сопровождающие любую потасовку. - Божество спускается на землю, божество идет, дабы покарать недостойных!..  
\- Беги, мать твою, беги! - орал Кантен, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя одурманенных каким-то зельем и оттого неуместно смелых жрецов. Последний нападавший, полуодетый, нарумяненный и напомаженный, от которого к тому же разило дорогими духами, полетел на землю, рука уже тянулась, чтобы ухватить Франсуа за запястье, когда на Ла Карваля навалилось что-то тяжелое, одетое в самую настоящую кирасу.  
Присев и развернувшись, королевский прокурор понял, что влип. На него смотрели абсолютно трезвые и совершенно разбойничьи рожи - человек пятнадцать при пистолетах и саблях окружили его, занесли оружие... Рука прицелилась сама собой, но условленного выстрела не прозвучало - осечка! Тяжелый сапог наступил на запястье, а об голову прокурора со звоном что-то разбилось.  
\- Готов, - послышался густой, прокуренный бас, и Кантен де Ла Карваль потерял сознание.  
«Бежать? Куда мне бежать и зачем, ведь мое место здесь...» - Франсуа с полусонным изумлением глазел на стычку явившегося божества и смертных, на то, как смутно знакомый и пытавшийся отчаянно сопротивляться черноволосый человек после удара по голове мешком рухнул на землю. Смысл творящихся вокруг него событий доходил до него не сразу, пробиваясь сквозь ядовитые туманы полуночной мистерии. Возможно, церемония должна проходить именно так? Он указал нужную жертву, узрел смертное воплощение божества, служители повергли его и сейчас... сейчас...  
Что происходит после того, как божество упадет с небес на землю? Ла Карваль говорил об отсеченных головах и золотом серпе...  
Додумать мысль толком Франсуа не сумел. Кто-то сгреб его за плечи, шумно и жадно сопя в ухо, настойчиво прижимая спиной к себе, потащил назад, не позволяя рассмотреть, что творится там, где лежал упавший.  
\- Тааам... - заплетающимся языком выговорил Франсуа.  
\- Это неважно, - пропыхтели ему на ухо. - Тебя это не касается. Не смотри туда. Идем, идем со мной... - лежавшая на плече рука сползла ниже, пальцы цепко ухватили безвольного Морана за локоть, оттаскивая в сторону, к белеющему камню.  
Рийоль, наблюдавший с безопасного расстояния, удрученно помотал головой. Он держал королевского прокурора за человека хладнокровного и расчетливого, ожидая, что тот выждет до последнего, убедится в совершении преступления и подаст сигнал к атаке. Да, он показал ему Франсуа - чтобы прокурор точно знал, что поставлено на кон и не забывал о данном обещании. Но мэтр даже не предполагал, что Ла Карваль бросится в безнадежный бой, пытаясь в одиночку спасти своего любимчика. Рийоль намеревался увести одурманенного Лилию в сторонку сразу же, как начнется сумятица появления жандармов, но теперь... Вокруг старого дворца топчется не меньше полусотни блюстителей, и некому дать им условленный сигнал, некому позвать на помощь!  
Ла Карваля подняли на ноги. Он на удивление быстро приходил в себя, мотал головой и сдавленно чертыхался. Нанятая среди тулузского дна охрана показала себя как нельзя лучше, скрутив королевского прокурора и умело обшарив его в поисках припрятанного оружия. Пистолеты, шпага и кинжалы Ла Карваля валялись на выщербленных плитах.

\- Остановитесь.  
Голос прозвучал достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали все присутствующие, но без надрыва. Холодно и уверенно, как опытный дрессировщик обращается к вышедшему из повиновения животному. Шарль д'Арнье выступил из теней. Несмотря на то, что он был облачен в светский костюм, из-за накинутого поверх черного плаща казалось, что на нем полагающаяся по его рангу сутана. Он был неуместен на языческом богослужении и одновременно прекрасно вписывался в жутковатую картину - христианский святой, явившийся возвестить о грядущей каре Господней.  
«О Боже», - напрочь позабывший, когда он обращался к Господу последний раз мэтр Гийом Рийоль скривился, как от зубной боли. На пустыре рядом с развалинами старого дворца этой ночью явно был назначен аншлаг и всеобщий бенефис. Надо было заказать в типографии афиши с оповещением о грядущей церемонии и развесить по городу, заодно и денег бы заработали. Впрочем, было бы удивительно, если доверенное лицо архиепископа и его правая рука остался бы в стороне от происходящего. Викарий д'Арнье должен был появиться здесь. Что ж, будет занимательно взглянуть, каким образом святой отец намерен остановить грядущее кровопролитие. Здесь собралось слишком много людей, которым не положено знать о происходящем. Слишком много лиц, предпочитавших скрываться под масками. Воистину, как верно заметил английский литератор, весь мир нынче стал театром.  
Голос Шарля оказал воздействие и еще на одну личность - на Франсуа, от холодного ночного воздуха начавшего приходить в себя. Моран остановился, как вкопанный, вяло пытаясь высвободиться из державших его рук. Закрутил растрепанной головой, соображая, где он находится, и вспоминая, каким образом сюда попал.  
\- Я нахожусь здесь от лица его преосвященства Роже де Лансальяка, архиепископа Тулузского, - все тем же спокойным и ровным голосом произнес Шарль, глядя поверх голов на серп золотой луны, поднявшийся над иззубренными стенами заброшенного замка. Надеясь, что прокурор Ла Карваль пребывает в достаточно ясном уме, чтобы запомнить каждое из произнесенных им слов. Что нанесенный удар по голове не отбил у прокурора способности осознавать, кто здесь враг, а кто - друг. Или пытается быть таковым.  
\- Принесла нелегкая, - раздраженно пробормотали над ухом у Франсуа, и чуть громче добавили: - Заткните пасть святоше!  
\- Нет, пусть говорит, - возразил из темноты другой голос, вроде бы смутно узнаваемый, но звучавший несколько по-другому, более внушительно и требовательно. - Луна еще высоко, у нас есть время. Мне любопытно знать, насколько далеко готов зайти старый боров в стремлении сохранить свою голову на плечах. Коли он рискнул прислать своего любимчика для переговоров, выслушаем его.  
\- Его преосвященство предлагает вам сделку, господа, - Шарлю подумалось, что, узнай монсеньор о его похождениях нынешней ночью, он бы точно распорядился вздернуть «дорогого мальчика» на воротах резиденции. Но что поделать, если месье Роже в добросердечии своем склонен считать любого из живущих лучше, чем он есть на самом деле? - Условия просты. Вы предаете в руки королевского правосудия Амори де Вержьена, он же Альфонс Шосселен. Он позорит и компрометирует сообщество друидов Прованса своей излишней жесткостью. Прочим, как и ранее, будет дозволено отправлять свои обряды в окрестностях Тулузы - с соблюдением поставленных условий, разумеется. Мы пересмотрим заключенный прежде договор, и…  
Извивавшийся в руках бандитов Ла Карваль безуспешно пытался дотянуться до пистолета. Но увы, его руки, стянутые кожаным ремнем, были заведены за спину, конец ремня держали два человека, а еще один, тот, что в кирасе, сжимал громадной ручищей плечи - не вырваться.  
Когда на адскую сцену явился Шарль д'Арнье, Кантен не задался вопросом, откуда взялся святой отец, но возликовал. Рассчитывая, что первым делом отец д'Арнье вытащит пистолет и начнет палить во всех подряд, а во вторую - призовет подмогу. Но белокурый архангел предложил спятившим друидам соглашение - то ли в отважной попытке потянуть время, то ли и впрямь выступая от лица своего покровителя.  
\- Вот дерьмо, - простонал Ла Карваль, в безумном гневе опускаясь на землю. Впрочем, его тут же вздернули обратно на ноги. - Меня окружают одни безумцы и фигляры! Шарль, если мы выживем, я лично вас прибью!  
\- Предлагаю начать прямо сейчас, - Франсуа окончательно опомнился, осознав крайне незавидное положение собственной скромной персоны и своих знакомцев. - Мы вполне это заслужили, - он в панике заозирался, пытаясь изобрести хоть какой-нибудь способ побега. Рийоль обещал ему, что с ним ничего не случится, если месье Моран не поддастся страху и не утратит способности здраво соображать. Невесть отчего Франсуа казалось: такого поворота событий хитроумный мэтр никак не предусмотрел.  
\- Позвольте уж нам самим решать, что именовать излишней жестокостью, а что - достаточной, и каковы должны быть обряды, к которым ваша овечья религия не имеет ну ни малейшего отношения, - с прежней язвительной снисходительностью откликнулась тень в островерхом капюшоне, распорядившись: - Прошу прощения, святой отец, что пренебрегаю вашим рангом посланника, но наш ответ - «нет». Взять его.  
Со стороны галереи появились и направились к алтарю еще несколько темных силуэтов, между которыми судорожно дергался некто светлый.  
…Арман пришел в себя от холода. Все было так замечательно, они мило поболтали с Николетт о премьере, потом Жанно налил ему последнюю. Однако стоило Арману выйти в узкий темный коридорчик, как кто-то набросился на юношу сзади, прижимая к его лицу смоченный вонючей дрянью платок. Арман даже вякнуть не успел прежде, чем провалился в темноту.  
Сейчас он тщетно пытался понять, где находится и что, собственно, произошло. Нагой, связанный по рукам и ногам тонким, но прочным шнуром, как ягненок, Арман лежал на каменном полу в каком-то темном и сыром помещении. Над ухом раздавалась заунывная мелодия, от которой становилось жутко. Он ничего не понимал, сходя с ума от ужаса - особенно когда вошедшие личности в темных плащах вздернули его с пола и повлекли куда-то.  
«Я не хочу умирать! - жалобно причитал про себя Арман. - Пожалуйста, во имя милосердного Господа и всех святых его, неужели никто не вмешается и не спасет меня… нас?»  
Его тащили, как куклу в человеческий рост, куклой он и был - вроде того соломенного чучела, что жгут на Масленицу, и с каждым шагом надежда Армана на спасение таяла, подобно снегу на солнце.  
Шарля связали, святой отец стоял неподвижно, опустив глаза и шевеля губами - видимо, читал молитву. Прокурор невольно залюбовался им - ну чистой воды святой, готовый к растерзанию на арене дикими зверями за веру Христову.  
«Не надейся, - хмыкнул про себя Ла Карваль. - Не канонизируют».  
Но тут же ему стало не до смеха. Появившиеся со стороны дворца тени ввели в освещенный круг и швырнули на алтарь обнаженного связанного человека, в котором Ла Карваль, к ужасу своему, признал Армана Шапри.  
\- Эй, ты! - зычно окликнул прокурор и тут же качнулся от хлесткой пощечины, рассекшей губу - кто-то из стражников решил проучить королевскую ищейку. - Ты, ублюдок! Отпусти мальчишку, падаль, будь мужчиной - хотя бы раз в жизни! - рот наполнился кровью, и Кантен с отвращением сплюнул под ноги бывшему графу де Вержьену. Разъяренному Ла Карвалю удалось сделать несколько шагов, волоча за собой потерявших равновесие охранников, споткнувшихся о поверженного Кантеном на землю ударом сапога в пах старшего в кирасе - пока кто-то не накинул на горло прокурору прочную удавку. Ла Карваль вскрикнул, падая на колени - до обморока дело не дошло, придушили не сильно, но зато держали уже пятеро, а красный от дикой боли кирасир намеревался пересчитать строптивцу зубы рукоятью пистолета.  
\- Не сметь, - голос Шосселена, вернее, бывшего графа Амори де Вержьена удержал занесенную руку. - Чтобы волос с его головы не упал!  
В руках Амори Кантен увидел свой золотой поясок. Золотые звенья языческого украшения сверкали в свете факелов столь же ярко и опасно, как и изогнутое лезвие серпа, лежащего на краю обтесанной белой глыбы. Камня, на который бросили скрученного по рукам и ногам Армана. Стоявший рядом Франсуа видел его расширенные темные глаза и перекошенную страхом мордашку.  
Они встретились здесь, во дворе заброшенного замка, и запах застоявшейся воды с разлагающимися, умирающими водорослями наполнял воздух столь плотно, что его можно было резать ножом. Запах забивался в ноздри, лишал разума и воли к сопротивлению. Запах, стократно более сильный, чем тот, что Франсуа обонял на островке Гаронны.  
Запах смерти, запах безумия, запах древности.  
\- Возьми серп, - рука обхватила запястье Франсуа, подтащила к серпу, накрыла рукоять его ладонью. - Бери-бери, не бойся. Вот так, - он машинально взял тяжелый серп, вспомнив, как ударил похожим Кантена по ребрам. Похожим - или тем же самым? Показалось, или с другой стороны алтаря, из темноты за ним наблюдали глаза мэтра Эшавеля-старшего, старческие, но умевшие подмечать мельчайшую мелочь, умевшие заглядывать в человеческую душу? Мэтр писал с него жертву древним богам, но сейчас он был не жертвой, а жрецом, и его ягненком был Арман. - Ударь его. Это просто, он же не сопротивляется... Покончи с ним, он стоит у тебя на пути, не бойся, покончи с ним...  
Арман извивался, как гусеница, едва не слетев с алтарной плиты, но его тут же накрепко придавили к ней несколько пар рук, и тогда он истошно заблажил, как зверушка, чующая охотничий нож. Звать на подмогу ему было некого. «Боже»? Господь что-то не торопился покарать убийц и идолопоклонников. «Мама»? Он никогда не знал женщины, родившей его на свет. Арман просто вопил, истошно и отчаянно, невидящими глазами таращась в бледное лицо Франсуа.  
\- Нет! - голос едва слушался прокурора, уши заложил смертный ужас. Кантен понял - сначала убьют одного мальчишку, потом другого. Пощады не будет. Рийоль обманул. Или обманули его. Во всяком случае, ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Теперь мэтр и его подопечные - в руках взбесившегося Амори, ангела, превратившегося в демона. А тот рассматривал Кантена такими глазами, какими и волк постеснялся бы смотреть на раненую жертву. - Франсуа, не делай этого! - Кантен старался говорить твердо и отчетливо. - Он твой друг, он младше, он ни в чем не виноват, он не заслуживает такой смерти! Франсуа, дорогой, погляди на меня... Франсуа! Шарль, черт побери, скажите ему хоть что-нибудь!  
\- Я не ваш дорогой, - Франсуа улыбнулся, с трудом разомкнув непослушные губы. - Но это совершенно не имеет значения, месье Кантен... ну ни малейшего! - пронзительный визг Армана едва достигал ушей Франсуа, доносясь словно из-за толстой стены. Месье Морана никто не держал, сектанты пребывали в уверенности, что тот до сих пор одурманен и не станет сопротивляться. Франсуа сделал крохотный шажок назад, замахиваясь - и развернулся, наотмашь хлестнув серпом того, кто держал его, шипел в ухо и украдкой непристойно терся о его задницу. Он то ли промазал, то ли слегка зацепил адепта - но этого хватило, чтобы тот с паническим взвизгом отступил назад, запнулся о выщербленную плиту и с размаху сел задницей на камень. Капюшон свалился с его головы, открыв перекошенную физиономию Мартина Эшавеля, любителя неприличных зрелищ и нетронутых юнцов и юниц. Франсуа наступал, неуклюже размахивая золотым полумесяцем, пронзительно и яростно выкрикивая:  
\- Да пошли вы все! Вы просто смешны, вы идиотски нелепы, не более того! Нет никаких древних богов, ничего нет, ничего!..  
На очередном взмахе оружие выбили у него из рук. Серп отлетел в сторону, звеня по камням. Эшавель отползал спиной вперед, держась за рассеченную физиономию и скуля, кто-то голосил, кто-то распоряжался.  
\- Молодец! - взвился прокурор, как только яростная золотая молния полоснула по роже Эшавеля-младшего. - Бей их, беги! - он охнул, получив пинок под дых. Франсуа снова подволокли к жертвеннику, серпа в его тонкой руке уже не было. Арман то ли сорвал голос или потерял сознание, и теперь молчал. Морана ткнули лицом в камень, Амори подобрал оружие, вцепившись растопыренной пятерней в волосы актера и вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Серп блестел, почти касаясь человеческой плоти, одно движение - и кровь волной зальет белый искристый камень, стекая в пыль, в грязь, в выгоревшую за лето полынь.  
\- Выкуп! - на Ла Карваля снизошло запоздалое озарение. - Слышишь, ты?! Выкуп - за обе головы!  
\- Не смей! - это закричал уже Франсуа, яростно выкручиваясь из державших его рук. - Да помолчи ты, заткнись!  
Кто-то зажал ему рот ладонью, Франсуа, не долго думая, цапнул широкую ладонь зубами, с удовольствием прислушался к воплями и ругательствам укушенного. Однако на другой руке, закрывшей ему всю нижнюю часть лица, уже была толстая кожаная перчатка и, кусаясь, он рисковал сломать себе зубы. Актера обхватили поперек груди, и, казалось, медвежья хватка сейчас раздавит ему ребра.  
Суматоха постепенно утихала. Возмутителя спокойствия и нарушителя обряда, Франсуа, удерживали рядом с алтарем, Арман еле слышно всхлипывал.  
\- Выкуп? - повторил Амори де Вержьен. - Что есть у тебя, чтобы предложить в обмен на невинность и порок?  
\- Он - Таранис! - неожиданно заверещал Франсуа, сообразив, что к чему. - Твой сын признал в нем воплощенного бога, ты торгуешься с собственным божеством!  
По кругу теней пробежал тревожный шепоток.  
\- Поджилки затряслись? - громко хохотнул Ла Карваль. Укушенный Франсуа стражник заткнулся, даже перестал истошно причитать получивший глубокую царапину поперек лица Эшавель-младший. - Что, сучий выкидыш, боишься призвать на землю свое божество? Правильно боишься, ибо тебе первому он голову и оторвет, никакое бессмертие не поможет!  
«- Призывая на землю Тараниса, верховный жрец испивает крови его земного воплощения и становится доподлинно бессмертным... - Бред, Рауль! Этого не может быть! - Наши предки верили в силу ритуала. Говорят, сам Цезарь незадолго до мартовских ид распорядился доставить в Рим верховного жреца из Галлии, да поздно было. - Неужели ты веришь в эти полоумные россказни?.. - Кантен, богохульник! Не смей рассуждать о вере таким тоном!.. - Так как все же вызывают Тараниса? - Человек, признанный воплощением божества, должен был овладеть на жертвенном камне врагом друидов. В прежние времена таких было, хоть отбавляй. Бургунды, саксы, римляне… Потом обесчещенного убивали. Однако, страшась последствий, жрецы поступали проще, пренебрегая этой частью ритуала. Воплощение Тараниса растягивали на жертвенном камне, отрезали серпом голову и собирали кровь в серебряную чашу. Жрец пил ее и, если становился бессмертен, значит, жертвоприношение удалось, Таранис ступил на землю. - А если бессмертие не наступало? - Значит, либо воплощение было ложным, либо жрец - отступник, недостойный стать сосудом для бога. - И что, находились те, кому достало нахальства вызвать бога? - Немногие. Ибо явление в мир Бога Войны означал конец эпохи, голод, мор, смерть и разрушение. - Прости на честном слове, Рауль, ну и ерунду ты плетешь!..»  
\- Это еще надо доказать, - резонно заметил бывший Яблочный Ангел. - По юношеской вспыльчивости Рауль был склонен принимать желаемое за действительное, увлекаясь красивой внешней оболочкой в ущерб внутренней сущности. Он с удовольствием объявил тебя божественным воплощением - так ему было не зазорно подставлять тебе задницу!  
\- Трус! - выкрикнул Ла Карваль, и глаза его полыхнули воистину дьявольским гневом, - я знал, что ты трус! Смотрите, смотрите, дети священных рощ, кого называете вы своим Отцом и Светочем! Подлый, лживый человечишка, боящийся открыть вам ворота к бессмертию, боящийся проложить мне тропу на землю Галлии, боящийся оказаться ничтожным слизняком под моими стопами - и этот должен испить святого напитка? О, нет! Никогда мои губы не прочтут священного текста-ключа, никогда я не лягу на жертвенный камень - вы не достойны моего прихода! Ничтожные людишки, какие из вас потомки славных воинов? Дерьмо!  
Адепты зашептались, склоняя друг к другу головы в капюшонах и как-то сторонясь своего духовного вождя - они так много слышали о Таранисе и обещанном с его приходом бессмертии...  
\- В конце концов, единственный способ изведать истину - провести ритуал, - суховатый, чуть надтреснутый голос мэтра Рийоля врезался в сдавленные перешептывания, как нож в масло. Мэтр, словно в противовес прочим адептам, скинул капюшон, и свет факелов поблескивал на гладко зачесанных рыжеватых волосах. - Это вызов, а вызов либо принимают, либо отвергают. Страшась ответить, мы признаем себя побежденными еще до начала боя, а все наши церемонии становятся не более чем пустыми забавами. Пустить кровь паре мальчишек - много ли в том заслуги, много ли в том силы и чародейства? Уведите их, это и в самом деле просто смешно. Рауль мог быть сколько угодно влюблен, но чувства никогда не затмевали его рассудка... в отличие от многих здесь присутствующих.  
Черные плащи и скрывавшиеся под капюшонами маски заволновались. Шло стихийное разделение, кое-кто перебрался ближе к мэтру Рийолю, кто-то попятился под незримую защиту Шосселена. Мартину Эшавелю помогли подняться, его вой перешел в непрерывные ругательства - похоже, острый кончик серпа изрядно пробороздил его смазливую физиономию.  
Кантен старался унять дыхание - неужели получилось? Только бы Арман и Франсуа спаслись, а он... Может быть, в последний момент безумцы опомнятся, сообразят, на кого поднимают руку? Если его убьют в ходе расследования, монсеньор добьется, чтобы из столицы прислали целую карательную экспедицию. Впрочем, черт с ним самим - присяга королевского прокурора требует отдать жизнь за короля и правосудие, и присягу придется исполнять. Хорошо бы еще отпустили Шарля...  
Старшему Вержьену бросили вызов, который нельзя было пропускать мимо ушей и просто не обратить внимания. Его власть в секте в кои веки подвергалась нешуточному испытанию, и откуда же, спрашивается, возникла неожиданная угроза? Со стороны собственного отпрыска, вытащенного из болот Гвианы, незаконного отпрыска, упрямого и несговорчивого, который вечно имел собственное мнение по любому вопросу, но прежде разумно держал его при себе. Но сейчас мэтр Рийоль, он же Гийом Ля Мишлен, несколькими точными словами умудрился расколоть доселе сплоченное сообщество на несколько фракций. Вдобавок адепты были не на шутку испуганы, кое-кто, пользуясь суматохой, уже выскользнул из круга факелов, затерявшись среди теней заброшенного особняка.  
В руках у старшего Вержьена находилась ценная и опасная добыча, человек, чью кровь он бы с удовольствием пролил, да еще и растянул удовольствие. По мнению Амори, королевский прокурор заслуживал долгой и мучительной смерти. Также как и юный архиепископский прихвостень, слишком живо напомнивший Амори давние и полузабытые времена нежной дружбы с еще молодым Роже де Лансальяком.  
\- На алтарь его! - загремел Амори.  
\- Э-э... кого именно? - робко осведомился кто-то из подчиненных.  
\- Святошу! Будет вам... будет вам пришествие Тараниса! - Амори, кажется, не совсем соображал, что говорил.  
Мэтр Рийоль поднял оброненный серп и, поскольку никто ему не возразил, перерезал путы на руках и ногах Армана, стащив обомлевшего юнца с холодной каменной глыбы. Подтолкнул Шапри к Франсуа и его стражнику, вполголоса распорядившись:  
\- Суньте обоих под замок. Потом решим, что с ними делать.  
Кажется, Лилия понял его замысел, потому как перестал вырываться и беспрекословно позволил себя увести.  
Молодых людей втолкнули в каморку, где до начала церемонии держали Армана, даже оставив им свечку. Армана колотило мелкой дрожью, Франсуа слышал, как он постукивает зубами.  
\- Это твое? - на колченогом столе валялась кучка нарядной одежды. - Одевайся быстрее. Ла Карваль меня живьем на кусочки разрежет, если с тобой что-то случится.  
\- Думаешь, он... он... Его убьют? - шмыгнул носом Арман.  
\- Он выкрутится, - заявил Франсуа с уверенностью, которой вовсе не ощущал. - И мы тоже. Коли нас там не зарезали - значит, выберемся.

Снаружи опять завели прежнюю тоскливую мелодию, сопровождаемую стуком барабана и перезвоном колокольцев. Дверь в комнатушке оказалась неожиданно крепкой, Франсуа первым делом подергал ее - и створка внезапно распахнулась.  
В маленькое пространство ворвался Мартин Эшавель - половина его лица была залита запекшейся кровью из разошедшейся раны. Стоявший на его пути Франсуа был безжалостно отшвырнут в сторону, упав на груду прогнивших деревянных обломков и ударившись затылком по стену. Эшавель сгреб жалобно вякнувшего Армана, опрокинув его спиной вперед на стол и заломив ему ноги к голове. Из невнятной, но экспрессивной речи отпрыска живописца следовало, что сейчас он вставит жертвенному агнцу так, что тому мало не покажется - и в рот, и зад, и куда угодно - сперва одному, а потом другому. А потом собственноручно свернет обоим шеи, и наплевать, что скажет по этому поводу великий Мастер.  
Мартин был куда сильнее и тяжелее, но Армана, похоже, захватило всеобщее безумие - он визжал, отбиваясь руками и ногами, как сумасшедший. Теперь, когда угроза погибнуть от рук безумцев на алтаре вроде бы отодвинулась на неопределенный срок, месье Шапри совершенно не улыбалось стать жертвой насилия. Он сопротивлялся изо всех силенок - которых хватило ненадолго. Боль пронзила все тело - Арман истошно заверещал, отплевываясь и напрасно пытаясь отбиваться. Силы оставляли его, после еще одной попытки сорваться с горячего вертела, на который было насажено его беспомощное тело, Арман затих. Совсем затих, распластавшись на столе дохлым зверьком, задравшим лапки к потолку, и лишь вздрагивал в такт толчкам полыхающей боли, разрывающей его надвое.  
Что-то хрустнуло, словно на обернутый в полотенце стакан с размаху опустили тяжелый камень. Вколачивавший в податливое тело обеспамятевшего мальчишки свой внушительный кол Эшавель обмяк, придавив Армана к столу. Неуклюжим мешком он сполз вниз, на грязный пол, оставшись лежать неподвижно. Франсуа поднял руку, недоуменно глядя на широкий и тяжелый браслет с многочисленными камнями. Золото испятнали грязно-алые следы и несколько прилипших волосков.  
Арман сглотнул. Всхлипнул, поняв, что не ощущает своего тела ниже пояса.  
\- Встать можешь? - Франсуа протянул ему руку, помогая сесть.  
\- Ты его убил? - обрел дар речи Арман.  
\- Надеюсь, что да, - Франсуа потряс головой, истерически хихикнул. Распластавшийся на полу человек не шевелился, из разодранного виска текла густая, медленная кровь. - Как думаешь, его сапоги мне подойдут?  
От неожиданности и неуместности вопроса Арман только рот разинул.  
\- Там камни острые, - обманчиво спокойно пояснил Франсуа. - Вон твои туфли, а я не могу босиком.  
Он присел и попытался стянуть с ноги Эшавеля невысокий сапожок. Тот задергался. Лилия поднялся на ноги, задумчиво нахмурился... и еще разок с размаху приложил его тяжелым браслетом по виску. Арман тихо ойкнул. Мартин больше не двигался. Кажется, он и не дышал. Франсуа стащил с адепта оба сапога, камзол и черный плащ, закутавшись в него с головой, и рявкнул на Армана:  
\- Что расселся? Потом будешь страдать, а сейчас надо сматываться! Одевайся шустрее, мать твою!  
\- Но как мы сбежим? - Арман подобрал свою скомканную рубашку, вытерся ею, равнодушно взглянув на размытые пятна крови. Как он ни дорожил своей невинностью, лишился ее он незамысловато и банально - на грязном замызганном столе. К ногам вроде возвращалась чувствительность, Арман сполз на пол и принялся неловко натягивать на себя одежду. Франсуа нашел почти целый стул и подпер им ручку двери.  
\- Вон в потолке дыра, - задрал голову месье Моран. - Подтащим под нее стол и попробуем вылезти.  
Стол был добротной работы, тяжелый и отчаянно скрипел ножками по облупившимся доскам пола. Арман, кряхтя, взгромоздил на столешницу табурет, подождал, пока Франсуа подтянется на руках и втиснется в пролом.  
\- Что там? - крикнул ему снизу Арман. Невесть почему ему хотелось, чтобы Франсуа начал расписывать, как жандармы во главе с месье Ла Карвалем разбрасывают всех этих страшных людей и бегут спасать его, маленького несчастного Армана. Но Лилия промолчал. Арман, скрипя зубами и дрожа, тоже вскарабкался на стул и сунул голову в щерившееся зазубринами щепок отверстие. Сил перебраться на гнилые доски чердака у него не доставало, да еще в довершение всех бед с ноги свалилась нарядная туфля с бантом. Арман хотел было вернуться за ней, но Франсуа злобно зашипел, ухватил его за шиворот и втащил наверх.  
Из их убежища видно было мало - скопление черных фигур в отблесках факелов, и больше ничего толком не разглядеть. Криков слышно не было, значит, оставалась надежда, что королевский прокурор и отец д’Арнье живы. Франсуа прищурился, всматриваясь до солоноватой рези в глазах - но разглядел только мелькнувший между черными плащами край синевато-белого камня и больше ничего. Скорбно вздыхающий Арман вертелся рядом, переступая по зловеще хрустящим доскам, грозившим в любой миг сломаться - и тогда лететь им с грохотом вниз, считая переломанные кости.  
\- Стоя здесь, глазея и страдая, мы ничего не добьемся, - Франсуа попытался вспомнить, каким путем он вошел в старый замок и где дожидается его возвращения экипаж, на котором он приехал. Впервые в жизни месье Моран ощутил ответственность за кого-то. Юнца надо было вытащить из этого кошмара. - Пойдем.  
\- Куда? - нерешительно вякнул Арман.  
\- Туда. Куда-нибудь. Наверх.  
С изрядными мучениями, стараясь ступать как можно тише и прислушиваясь к звукам церемонии, они выбрались на крышу низкой пристройки. Старая черепица хрустела и ломалась под ногами. С крыши они перебрались на галерею - потерявший туфлю Арман начал прихрамывать, наступив на острый край, но пока не жаловался и героически терпел. На галерее Франсуа вздохнул с некоторым облегчением: их бегства пока не заметили. Песнопения, летевшие над алтарем, стали громче, яростнее и требовательнее, от них хотелось заткнуть уши и бежать подальше. Арман обернулся, его мордочку перекосила страдальческая гримаска.  
\- Мы выберемся, - упрямо повторил Франсуа. - И их тоже вытащим, только шевелись, ради Бога...  
Пробежка по галерее вывела их к запертой решетке, но замок настолько проржавел, что Франсуа удалось сбить его подобранным обломком кирпича. У алтаря кто-то вскрикнул - единственный раз, звонко и пронзительно. Арман остановился, как вкопанный, и затрясся, прижимая стиснутые кулачки к губам.  
\- Я тебя сейчас стукну, - с досадой пообещал Лилия. - Человек перед смертью так не кричит, поверь мне. Все останутся живы, если ты будешь пошевеливаться. Если нет - я тебя тут брошу. Честное слово, брошу.  
\- Нет, не бросай меня! - испуганно залепетал Арман и вцепился скрюченными пальцами в локоть Франсуа. - Это все из-за вас! - вдруг в голос разревелся насмерть перепуганный мальчишка. - Если бы я не пошел за кулисы, то ничего бы не было! Все из-за вас!  
\- Арман, - очень мягко окликнул Франсуа. - Я считаю до трех, и, если ты не прекратишь рыдать, получишь затрещину. Если твой рев услышат, я тебя сам придушу. Лично. И пусть потом Кантен из меня ремней нарежет. Если бы да кабы... Если бы у монсеньора не было завистливого родственника, если бы месье Ла Карваль лет пять тому не втюрился по уши, если бы не то, если бы не это... Если бы ты не пошел за кулисы, они схватили бы кого-нибудь другого. Идем, - он силком поволок спотыкающегося Армана за собой, вниз по полуобрушенной лестнице, неожиданно сворачивающей то влево, то вправо, спотыкаясь в темноте о камне и монотонно чертыхаясь. Арман вроде сумел взять себя в руки и не отставал, пусть и хромал все сильнее.  
Лестница неожиданно закончилась, они прошмыгнули сквозь дверной проем - и оказались на пустыре под темным небом. Лунный полумесяц клонился к горизонту, вдалеке мелькали золотистые квадраты окон дремлющей Тулузы. Не верилось, что всего в сотне шагов от спящих людей кучка полоумных поклонников старой религии пытается призвать на землю свое божество. Франсуа огляделся, едва не завизжав от радости - всего в нескольких десятках шагов от него покачивался фонарь на фиакре и смутно виднелись очертания опустившей морду лошади.  
\- Арман, бежим! - он потащил мальчишку за собой, тот запутался в бурьяне и грохнулся на землю. - О-о, вот наказание на мою голову!  
Когда Арман поднялся на ноги, выяснилось, что он потерял и вторую туфлю, вдобавок, порвал кюлоты, оцарапался и вообще являет собой воплощенное страдание. Франсуа доволок его до экипажа и ткнул мордашкой в лакированную дверцу. Кучер, кажется, вовсе не удивился их появлению в столь растерзанном и непотребном виде, только спросил:  
\- Уезжаем?  
\- Да, - брякнул Франсуа то, что хотелось ему больше всего на свете. Уехать, спрятаться и затаиться в безопасности.  
Но там, во дворе обветшавшего дворца Монфоров, оставались Кантен и Шарль.  
Франсуа огляделся: тишина, запустение, окраины города.  
«Все зависит от того, повезет мне или нет... Фортуна, ты любишь меня?»  
Попытка свистнуть в два пальца оказалась неудачной, и Франсуа просто заорал во все горло:  
\- Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь?! Марсеееель! Марсель, который служит у прокурора Ла Карваль! Вашего начальника сейчас зарежууут!  
Кусты высохшего бурьяна неподалеку заколыхались, словно меж ними продиралось нечто тяжелое и стремительное.  
\- Ты откуда?! - Марсель, здоровенная темная тень в осенних сумерках, наконец выдрался из бурьянных колючек и сгреб Франсуа за плечо. - Вы оба - откуда вас нелегкая принесла? Что там? Где месье Ла Карваль? - в такт всякому вопросу он встряхивал Франсуа, как терьер трясет пойманную крысу.  
\- Пустите, а то я сейчас язык прикушу! - наконец возмутился молодой актер. - И ничего не смогу толком сказать!  
Его отпустили. Со стороны пустыря подтягивались другие тени, полукругом окружавшие экипаж.  
\- Вашего Ла Карваля поймали. Он не может подать вам никакого сигнала, потому что в плену. Там где-то человек тридцать... гм... глупцов-чернокнижников в черных плащах, но у них есть охрана. Не знаю, сколько их. Вооруженные. Собрались во внутреннем дворе, смотрят церемонию. Вы бы поторопились, а то в финале этой мистерии точно кого-нибудь прирежут... - Франсуа перевел дух и жалобно спросил: - Выпить у вас, конечно, не найдется?  
Ему сунули глухо булькнувшую фляжку в кожаной оплетке. Арман забрался в фиакр, сидел, съежившись в испуганный комочек и выглядывая в распахнутую дверь. Во фляжке оказался дрянной коньяк, Франсуа раскашлялся после двух глотков. Арман от предложения хлебнуть отказался, неотрывно смотрел в сторону темной громады особняка. Жандармы совещались - похоже, они не очень доверяли словам Франсуа. В итоге молодым людям приказали не двигаться с места, а цепочка блюстителей потянулась через пустырь к стенам обветшавшего дворца.  
\- Видишь, все обошлось, - Франсуа присел на узкую ступеньку экипажа. - Всех спасут, и все будет хорошо. Ты не обижайся, я не со зла на тебя кричал, просто боюсь очень... за них.  
Месье Моран бодрился, но на самом деле ему было совсем не весело. Он замерз, устал, перепугался. У него на глазах изнасиловали человека, он только что впервые в жизни кого-то убил - или по крайней мере, ударил до потери сознания. От коньяка Франсуа подташнивало, украденный шелковый плащ не грел, украшения казались слишком холодными и тяжелыми. Франсуа вяло подумал, что надо бы их снять, но боялся потерять, твердо решив прибрать друидические сокровища в свою пользу.

 

С Шарля грубо сорвали одежду, бросили грудью на камень... Он извернулся, попытавшись сесть - его вновь ударили по лицу и вернули в прежнее положение. Золотые волосы рассыпались по голым плечам и спине, святой отец дергался, напрягая мускулы - прекрасный даже сейчас, перед мучительной смертью.  
Амори тем временем подошел к Кантену и взмахом руки перерезал удерживающую его за горло веревку.  
\- Ритуал ждет, - прошипел он на ухо прокурору, - и если что-то пойдет не так... у нас останется еще парочка живых мешков с костями, на кого бы мы смогли примерить маску Тараниса...  
\- Только тронь их, падаль! - рыкнул Ла Карваль, поднимаясь с колен и стряхивая удерживающие его руки.  
Стражники обнажили широкие ножи-тесаки и Кантен понял - малейшая попытка к бегству, и его разорвут на куски. До пистолетов не добраться, значит, придется как-то тянуть время, пока кто-нибудь из его людей не догадается заглянуть во внутренний дворик полуразрушенного дворца.  
Амори, усмехаясь, глядел в черные глаза Кантена Ла Карваля:  
\- Вот твоя жертва, Таранис. Возьми ее и начни обряд!  
Серп в его руке угрожающе дернулся, охранники сделали шаг к прокурору, адепты замерли.  
Дьявольщина, подумал Кантен, он так мечтал сыграть на подмостках, но не на таких же. Увы, кажется, судьба не устает насмехаться над ним - какой актер отказался бы сыграть языческое божество, вкушающее прекрасную жертву? Кто бы устоял перед молитвенно протягиваемыми руками зрителей и взглядами, полными восхищения?  
Лишь тот, кто знает, чем завершается подобный спектакль.  
«Пропади она пропадом, эта шлюха Мельпомена!» - ругнулся про себя Ла Карваль, и, гордо вздернув подбородок, играя мускулами, отбросив за спину буйные локоны, неторопливо направился к жертвенному камню.  
\- Шарль, - позвал он. Отец д'Арнье дернулся, сел на камне, озираясь. Кантен перешел на шепот: - Нам нужно выиграть время. Мои люди рядом, но я не могу подать им знак, - его тяжелая, смуглая ладонь опустилась на выпуклую, атлетическую грудь преподобного, снова опрокидывая его на языческое ложе, только уже лицом вверх. Шарлю казалось, его опоили той же дрянью, что и Франсуа. Он слышал и не слышал шепот Кантена, отстраненно констатируя: им предстоит соитие на глазах у изумленной публики, дабы новоявленное божество подтвердило свою мужскую силу. Надо сделать так, чтобы никто не посмел вмешаться и прервать извращенное поклонение. Резко приподнявшись на локтях, Шарль впился в губы Ла Карваля - как сделал это в полусумраке Галереи Ангелов, терзая его рот, давая понять, что еще не решено окончательно, кому будет принадлежать ведущая роль в нынешнем спектакле.  
Жертвенный камень, страх за судьбу мальчишек, гнев на недогадливых подчиненных и самого себя, толпа пускающих слюни извращенцев, блеск обнаженных сабель и факельный чад - невообразимая какофония ощущений совершенно не располагали к любовным играм. Глаза Амори жгли спину, буравили будто вскипающую под раскаленными сверлами плоть - Вержьен готов был броситься на него в любую минуту, если с выполнением обряда произойдет хоть какая-то заминка.  
«Друг, ты все понял? - вопросил Ла Карваль того, кто еще ни разу в жизни его не подвел. - Или ты союзник, или мы оба в могиле. Так что вставай, мой дорогой... и за дело!»  
Пламя факелов плясало в глазах бывшего Яблочного Ангела, и они казались красными, как у самого Вельзевула. Он взобрался чуть ли не на жертвенный камень, наблюдая за обнаженными, целующимися мужчинами. Языки огня освещали алтарь, оставляя во мраке зрителей, чье присутствие Кантен угадывал по шелесту ткани и тяжким вздохам. Тени начали странно перемещаться, сбиваясь в кучи, громоздясь одна на другую - кажется, им с отцом д'Арнье выпало сомнительное удовольствие подать сигнал к оргии. Истерически закричала женщина, но после звонкого шлепка по явно обнаженному телу - умолкла. Лишь самые важные или самые старые адепты остались стоять - кто на коленях, кто на ногах, бормоча молитвы и раскачиваясь. Стражники переминались с ноги на ногу, молчали, поблескивали глазами, но сабель не выпускали.  
\- Святой отец, - прошептал Кантен, безуспешно пытаясь вызвать в себе хотя бы тень страсти, - сейчас меня признают бессильным и прикончат во имя Тараниса. ОтпустИте грехи, пока не поздно.  
Шарль не ответил. Его странным образом возбуждало происходящее. Огни, темные фигуры вокруг, готовые поклоняться своему избранному, холодный мрак осенней ночи... Он не испытывал смущения, что так некстати охватило Ла Карваля. Смотрят? Пусть их. Он силен и прекрасен, пусть пускают слюни от зависти! Пусть ему не суждено быть божеством, лишь падшим ангелом со сломанными крыльями - он добьется своего.  
\- Таранис забавляется... - послышался с земли свистящий шепот. Амори выпрямился, подобрав с земли оброненный Франсуа серп. Теперь в него в руках было два золотых полумесяца, остро блеснувших при соударении. Медлить становилось опасно.  
Кантен прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти недавние видения. Франсуа спасся, наверняка спасся, он достаточно сметлив, чтобы придумать выход. Сладостная лилия с лукавым взглядом из-под длинных ресниц и гибким, исполненным страсти телом. Его соблазн, чужое сокровище, так пылко целовавшее его, дразнившее обещанием любви…  
Шарль тяжело дышал, распростершись на спине, следя за Кантеном холодными, как лед, глазами. Рывок, еще рывок - и темно-рыжие локоны словно оттягивают голову назад, запрокидывая искаженное от боли лицо. Д’Арнье выгнулся, инстинктивно пытаясь освободиться от живого орудия пытки, но усилием воли заставил себя замереть на камне. Ла Карваль почувствовал, как дрожат закинутые ему на плечи гладкие ноги, и, наконец, испытал подлинное желание. Все исчезло - Вержьен, факелы, сабли, адепты - только отблески на медовой, влажной коже и проклятия, слетающие с гордых губ... Шарль не стонал - рычал низко, с угрозой, а ногти чуть ли не по лунки вонзились в бедные предплечья Кантена, раздирая их до самого мяса.  
Постепенно неуемный темперамент королевского прокурора проявился в полную мощь. А смертельная опасность, притаившаяся за спиной в виде человека с двумя серпами наготове, лишь обострила природную чувственность Кантена. Да и Шарль не уступал - воистину, священник превратился в дьявола. Он отдавался прокурору с таким вызывающим бесстыдством, что даже душегубы-стражники, повидавшие на своем бандитском веку всякое - и те смотрели на падре чуть ли не осуждающе. Д'Арнье извивался на жертвенном камне, как золотой бог-змей Нового Света, стонал, как умирающий в страшной агонии, а потом бросался на Кантена с жадностью и силой голодного леопарда. Кантен отвечал - и телом, и сердцем. В эти минуты он видел только Шарля, жил Шарлем, дышал Шарлем, отдаваясь столь же, сколь и получая, сплетая с ним свою плоть, вдыхая его и растворяясь в нем. Зная, что больше этого не повторится - второй такой встречи у них никогда больше не будет.  
Шосселен и прочие заворожено смотрели на неистовую пляску любви. Амори облизывался, сам не замечая того. На алтаре бились насмерть уже не жрец и жертва, но два яростно-прекрасных божества, две половины единого целого, расколотые чьей-то властной рукой, а теперь вновь встретившие друг друга. Шарль уже не думал ни о чем - ни об исполнении своих замыслов, ни о Франсуа, ни о том, что они с Ла Карвалем занимаются любовью не для собственного удовольствия и даже не на потеху публике. Он отдавался прокурору с таким откровенным желанием, что трудно было и помыслить о том, что подобным способом можно протянуть время.  
Острые углы камня расцарапали спину д’Арнье. Кантен потянул его на траву - им не посмели помешать, лишь расступились, давая место. Шарль тяжело дышал, озирался по сторонам, наблюдая за разгоравшейся вокруг него оргией. Мужчины, женщины, старики и совсем подростки - паства де Вержьена, захваченная зрелищем соития божеств, предавалась хмельному разгулу.  
Таранис уложил своего брата, Диспатера, на услужливо расстеленный кем-то из адептов плащ и, повернув на бок, принялся неторопливо ласкать шею и гибкую спину. Шарль глухо зарычал, откидывая голову на плечо Ла Карвалю, прижимаясь к нему спиной, и ощущая, как тот сызнова погружается в его растянутую задницу. Д'Арнье то подавался к Кантену, то соскальзывал с его возбужденного члена - Ла Карваль придерживал Шарля за колено, нависая над плечом, целуя лицо невольного любовника.  
\- Мой герой, - Кантен поднял глаза на звук женского голоса. Изольда де Рамси, с ног до головы увешанная сияющими драгоценностями, Изольда с распущенными волосами и широким золотым поясом на тонкой талии, заменявшим ей одежду. Женщина смотрела сквозь прокурора, сосредоточившись только и исключительно на Шарле д'Арнье. Она изящно опустилась на колени, протянув руку - Шарль вцепился в ее длинные локоны, принуждая наклониться к себе и причиняя боль. Сомнамбулическое выражение фиолетовых глаз баронессы не изменилось. Изольда упала на один локоть рядом с д'Арнье, прильнула поцелуем к его губам. Ее тело, невесть отчего вызывавшее у Ла Карваля раздражение, теперь виделось как сквозь молочный туман, и казалось даже привлекательным. Она обнимала Шарля, обвивалась вокруг него, как змея, но, стоило Кантену протянуть к ней руку, дотронувшись до гладкого плеча, как на тыльной стороне ладони прокурора немедля возникла длинная кровоточащая царапина. Де Рамси с презрением смотрела на него снизу вверх, шипя:  
\- Не тронь! Пугай профанов, я знаю - ты падешь и умрешь, как всякое фальшивое божество!  
\- Изольда, - почти по слогам простонал Шарль.  
\- Я твоя, - откликнулась женщина. - Я с тобой. Я всегда пребуду с тобой.  
Отуманенный и завороженный любовью и опасностью рассудок Ла Карваля на миг, очнулся, тревожно возопив. Пытаясь довести до сведения своего хозяина некую мысль - безнадежно потерявшуюся в бурном финале и осознании того, что на Пустырь Монфоров наконец-то явились запоздавшие жандармы.  
\- Стоять на месте, никому не двигаться! - надрывно заорали в разных углах просторного внутреннего двора. - Все арестованы!  
\- Смерть тебе! - завизжал недорезанной свиньей де Вержьен, и бросился на прокурора, размахивая золотыми серпами. Кантен едва успел откатиться, подножкой сбив Яблочного Ангела, грохнувшегося прямо под ноги примчавшемуся спасть начальство Марселю. Жандармы хватали и вязали оравших и отбивавшихся адептов, перемазанных травой и семенем, полупьяных от опийного настоя, развязно грозивших карами и местью. Амори успел зацепить кого-то серпами, и, пока его волокли к арестантской карете, выкрикивал проклятия своим сыновьям - которые, по его словам, оба оказались предателями.  
Кантен в одиночестве сидел на траве - опустошенный и немой. Из него будто высосали все силы. В конце концов он подтянул ноги к голове, уткнулся лбом в колени, закрыл глаза и замер. Марсель набросил ему на плечи плащ, уговаривая подняться, прокурор не слышал ординарца.  
Все кончилось. Серп не срезал его голову. Значит, предсказанная ему Раулем де Вержьеном смерть на многолюдной площади от невиданного оружия убийства еще впереди. Он жив. Он будет жить - и жить долго.

 

Мэтр Рийоль созерцал непристойный ритуал, кривя губы и постепенно, по шажочку, отступая в тень. В силу невесть каких особенностей физическая любовь не привлекала его вообще - ни в юных годах, ни в зрелости. Он не испытывал плотской тяги ни к женщинам, ни к мужчинам. Разве что порой на него снисходило эстетическое наслаждение - от созерцания молодых людей любого пола, играющих на сцене или занятых повседневными, но никоим образом не интимными делами. То, что творилось во дворце старого замка Монфоров, плоть и кровь, которые обожествлял его свихнувшийся отец, внушало Рийолю сугубое отвращение. Он пятился, незамеченный никем, и благополучно добрался до уединенной пристройки, куда заперли предполагаемые жертвы. Дверь была подперта обломком доски, но не охранялась, внутри обнаружился неподвижный Мартин Эшавель с рассеченным виском и залитой кровью физиономией. Франсуа и Арман пропали. Судя по отодвинутому в угол столу и табурету на нем, молодые люди бежали через крышу.  
Мэтр Рийоль одобрительно качнул головой. Хотя бы здесь он не ошибся в своих расчетах и верно оценил характер месье Морана.  
Ожидание в фиакре становилось невыносимым. От всякого звука Франсуа подпрыгивал на истертом плюшевом сидении, а Арман вздрагивал и сжимался, обхватывая себя руками. Они ждали хоть чего-нибудь: криков со стороны руин, блеска и грохота выстрелов, топота шагов убегающих адептов и их преследователей. Огромное черное здание изломанных очертаний помалкивало, рьяно сохраняя свои тайны и не позволяя им вырваться наружу. Франсуа боролся с искушающим желанием отправить Армана в город, а самому вернуться туда, во двор посреди развалин.  
«Что ты станешь там делать? - настойчиво вопрошал здравый смысл. - Метаться под ногами, рискуя схлопотать случайную пулю? Ты вытащил Армана, сделал хоть что-то полезное. Довольствуйся этим. Сиди и жди».  
Но ждать было так нестерпимо тяжело.  
Вдобавок, стоило на мгновение прикрыть глаза, в темноте под веками всплывала призрачная картина. Белый камень, перепутавшиеся черные и золотые локоны, сплетшиеся то ли в объятии, то ли в борьбе тела, смуглая кожа и белая - и взлетающий золотой полумесяц серпа, разрубающий сверкающую нить... Франсуа стиснул ладони между коленями, чтобы не дрожали и не выдавали той паники, в которой он сейчас пребывал. Беспокоясь за всех, к кому был привязан и кто говорил, что любит его. Арман ерзал рядом, вздыхал, шмыгал носом, но хотя бы не рыдал, спасибо ему за это.  
В руинах выстрелили - сухой треск и бело-золотистая вспышка. Арман взвился, словно укушенный осой в трепетное, Франсуа едва успел поймать его за руку прежде, чем мальчишка выпрыгнул из фиакра, собираясь нестись невесть куда сломя голову. Из темноты беззвучно возникла невысокая тень, ловко запрыгнула в экипаж и захлопнула дверцу.  
\- Так и думал, что вы поблизости, - невозмутимо сообщил изумленно вскрикнувшим молодым людям мэтр Рийоль. Он приподнялся, постучав в стекло переднего оконца, крикнув вознице: «Едем к Цепной». - Второстепенные персонажи сходят со сцены, предоставляя главным героям выяснять отношения в эпилоге.  
Экипаж тяжело запрыгал по выбоинам пустыря. Франсуа глянул в окно: зловещие очертания старого заброшенного замка Монфоров постепенно удалялись, оставаясь позади.  
\- Что там у них творится? - нерешительно спросил Франсуа. - С ними… с ними все в порядке?  
\- А что с ними может быть не в порядке? - мэтр, погрузившийся в собственные размышления, изумленно поднял бровь: - Господин королевский прокурор в роли языческого божества увлеченно оприходовал на алтаре посланца его преподобия. Удивляюсь телесным дарованиям некоторых отдельных представителей рода человеческого. Воистину, для них ни время, ни место, ни партнер не имеют на малейшего значения, они всегда готовы к подвигам во имя страсти. Когда я удалялся, на сцену как раз шумно ворвались представители закона. Думаю, где-то через час-другой господин Ла Карваль прибудет в Ратушу - беспощадно карать, распихивать задержанных по камерам и записывать обличающие показания. Ему удалось вытянуть из мутных вод Гаронны полную сеть злодеятелей, - Рийоль выглянул в окно, фиакр грохотал колесами по булыжным мостовым улиц Тулузы. - Здесь я с вами распрощаюсь, господа. Жаль, что придется временно закрыть театр, за один вечер мы сделали очень хороший сбор… Впрочем, можешь попробовать организовать следующее представление, опыта тебе хватит. Через неделю-другую я дам знать о себе. Удачи, Лилия.  
Он выскочил из мягко качнувшегося с боку на бок фиакра. Страдающий душевно и телесно Арман беззвучно точил слезы, которых, похоже, у него был неисчерпаемый запас. Франсуа приподнялся, стукнул в оконце:  
\- К дворцу архиепископа.  
Стража на воротах резиденции воззрилась на двух оборванных молодых людей с изрядным подозрением, но все-таки пропустила. Во дворце царила приглушенная суматоха, в коридорах мелькало подозрительно много фигур в рясах и деловито-озабоченных жандармов в мундирах. Франсуа предпочел по стеночке просочиться в свои покои, не попадаясь никому на глаза, посоветовав Арману сделать то же самое: привести себя в порядок и сидеть тихо, ибо неизвестно, какими будут последствия случившегося на Пустыре Монфоров.  
Оказавшись в безопасности апартаментов, Франсуа первым делом запер дверь на ключ и все засовы. Торопливо обшарил шкафы и комоды, отыскав большую шкатулку с замочком и сложив в нее похищенные реликвии адептов старой религии. Прикинул их стоимость и невольно облизнулся - бенефис можно было считать удавшимся. Спрятал драгоценную шкатулку в глубине поместительного гардероба, прикрыв ее одеждой. Содрал с себя украденное имущество Эшавеля, прошлепал в будуар - где накачал в ванную горячей воды и с наслаждением рухнул отмокать. Ожидая новостей и триумфального возвращения победителей.

 

В карете Ла Карваль оделся в свою, подобранную на пустыре Марселем одежду, быстрыми, жадными глотками осушил фляжку с коньяком - и приказал ехать в Ратушу, где царило истинное столпотворение и где распихивали по камерам арестованных на пустыре.  
\- Соблюдать установленный протокол, - распорядился королевский прокурор, убедившись, что подчиненные и перепуганные таким наплывом задержанных служащие Ратуши справляются со своими обязанностями. - С дамами вести себя учтиво, не запугивать. Если кого привезли голышом - выдать каких-нито тряпок, пусть прикроются. Составить полный список всех задержанных - имена, фамилии, происхождение, род занятий. Расспросить, каким образом они оказались на пустыре, кого знают из сообщников. Мужчинам не позволять говорить ничего, не касающегося дела, но рукоприкладством не злоупотреблять. К угрозам не прислушиваться. Узнаю, что кто-то повелся на посулы, принял деньги и покрыл мерзавца или мерзавку - лично изрублю в куски. Уразумели? Исполняйте.  
Прокурор одержал верх - но в архиепископском дворце отчего-то не наблюдалось всеобщего ликования по этому поводу. Вернувшийся ближе к утру Ла Карваль не обнаружил ни малейших признаков торжественной встречи. Казалось, во дворце воцарился траур, будто де Лансальяк разом позабыл: его былой сердечный друг Амори де Вержьен - убийца, заговорщик и закоснелый язычник, и теперь оплакивал горестную долю своего Яблочного Ангела. Прокурора известили, что его преосвященство желает немедля видеть его - да, именно немедля, как только месье Ла Карваль перешагнет порог резиденции.  
Кантен задержался лишь для того, чтобы плеснуть в лицо воды, мимоходом взглянув в зеркало. Вид у него был - что называется, краше в гроб кладут. Под глазами выступили темные круги, лицо осунулось, черные глаза полыхали нездоровым, сумрачным огнем, однако прокурор совершенно не чувствовал себя уставшим.  
Его провели не в привычную светлую гостиную, обильно украшенную свежими цветами, но в рабочий кабинет, где главенствовали палисандр и темная бронза. Из-за полураздвинутых бархатных штор сочился бледный жемчужно-серый свет - ночь миновала, в небесах Тулузы разгорался рассвет наступающего дня. Монсеньор де Лансальяк восседал за столом с видом Пантократора, Господа Карающего - хмурого, изрядно помятого и наверняка проведшего бессонную и крайне тревожную ночь - невесело приветствовав вошедшего прокурора:  
\- Что ж, поздравляю с успешным завершением расследования, сын мой. Уверен, мой племянник высоко оценит ваше усердие и вознаградит вас по достоинству.  
\- Благодарю, ваше высокопреосвященство, - сдержанно поклонился Ла Карваль. - Благодаря моему дознанию его величество узнает истину - но, боюсь, вашему племяннику она придется весьма не по вкусу.  
\- Вы тонкий софист, мэтр де Ла Карваль, - преподобный грузно откинулся в кресле, глядя не на собеседника, но поверх его плеча - на старый портрет в растрескавшейся раме, изображавший крылатого юношу с корзиной яблок. - Многое зависит от мерки, с которой его величество подойдет к поступкам каждого из участников этого запутанного дела, а не от правосудия. То, что шокирует монахиню, вполне приемлемо для гренадера.  
\- Все в руках Божьих, - нахмурился прокурор, опускаясь в кресло с высокой спинкой напротив монсеньора. - Мой долг - задержать виновных и установить факт злодейства. Дело королевского правосудия - принять решение и вынести приговор. Будет ли он законным? Несомненно. Будет ли справедливым? Хмм. Справедливость поступков короля должна основываться на интересах поданных и поддержании спокойствия в королевстве. Это не моя епархия. Впрочем, есть на земле сила, которая способна подсказать всехристианнейшему монарху правильный выход из любой щекотливой ситуации. Естественно, руководствуясь постулатом: «Скажи правду и посрами дьявола». Не так ли, монсеньор?  
\- В самом деле, дьявол мог бы покраснеть, если казенным языком, избегая всякого упоминания о любви и страсти, описать все, происходившее минувшим летом в моем доме и вверенном моему попечению городе, - склонил тяжелую голову де Лансальяк. - Ну-ка, прикинем. Архиепископ Тулузский - закосневший в своем грехе мужеложец, на протяжении сорока лет предававшийся преступному сожительству с молодыми людьми. Под его крышей беззаботно обитает молодой наложник, который спит со стариком из алчности, с его викарием - из похоти, а с мэтром прокурором - из тщеславия. Это сказано о нас, Ла Карваль? Мы - именно таковы? Что общего между канцелярскими оборотами и живым, подлинным месье Мораном - который вам вроде бы не безразличен? Король не знает ни Франсуа, ни Антуана д'Арнье, и ваши бумаги не послужат им защитой. Он увидит лишь бесстыжих развратников, которых надо истребить без всякой жалости - как Господь некогда поступил с жителями Содома.  
\- Бездоказательно, - пренебрежительно отмахнулся Ла Карваль. - Заинтересованные лица промолчат, месье Морана на время будет лучше удалить из дворца, а вы припрячьте свои красивые картины подальше. Кому в столице будут интересны молодой священник и какой-то актер?  
\- Тому, кому небезынтересны старый архиепископ, засидевшийся на своем месте, и подающий надежды прокурор, - де Лансальяк чуть поморщился. - Могу я узнать, о чем уже успели поведать ваши арестованные?  
\- Покамест ругаются, страдая от похмелья и холода в камерах, грозятся страшными карами - и осознают всю тяжесть своего положения, - довольно ухмыльнулся прокурор. - Ближе к вечеру я задушевно побеседую с ними. Думаю, по меньшей мере половина горе-друидов к тому времени смекнет, что лучшим способом для них вновь увидеть своих родных будет честное и откровенное сотрудничество с властями. Что касается особенно несговорчивых и главарей секты… - Ла Карваль многозначительно пожал плечами. - Будут покладистыми - отнесусь к ним со всем пониманием, я же не зверь. Станут запираться - что ж, у меня есть право применить к ним особенные методы допроса. Не беспокойтесь, мои люди знают свое дело. Никто особенно не пострадает, до Парижа все доедут в целости и сохранности, а в Шатле ими займутся всерьез. Шосселен признАется в том, что действовал под влиянием вашего племянника и на его деньги. Князю Сомбрею придется умерить притязания, вы останетесь на своем месте, - уверяя монсеньора в благополучном исходе дела, Кантен ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Не все нити дознания были увязаны между собой, что-то беспокоило совесть молодого прокурора и не давало ему покоя.  
\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы Амори… чтобы месье Шосселен предстал перед королевскими дознавателями Парижа, - тихо и прямо промолвил его эминенция.  
Ла Карваль помолчал, задумчиво разглядывая бронзовые завитки позумента на обрамлении массивного стола преподобного и письменный прибор серебряного литья.  
\- Понимаю, - сухо проговорил он. - Однако негодяй должен понести наказание. Он - истинный зачинщик. Если Шосселен исчезнет, остальные без зазрения совести свалят вину на него, всячески обеляя себя в глазах правосудия. И что тогда? Кого покарают за смерти невинных - и те, что произошли в этом году, и те, что остались неотомщенными в прошлом? Шосселен, ваш прОклятый темный ангел, должен дать ответ за все, что сотворил.  
Монсеньор выдвинул ящик стола, порылся в нем. Положил перед Ла Карвалем обитую шелком коробочку, в которой покоился маленький плоский флакон лилового стекла, похожий на склянку дорогих духов:  
\- Тогда пусть Амори де Вержьен явится сразу на Господень суд, не тратя времени на человеческую комедию.  
Прокурор коротко взглянул на яд, потом - на монсеньора, и, не вынеся тоскливо-умолящего выражения на осунувшемся и потекшем складками лице преподобного, отвернулся к окну, где серость рассвета сменилась прозрачной голубизной осеннего утра. День обещал быть превосходным.  
\- Если бы я не знал вас так хорошо, как знаю сейчас… если бы не некоторые обстоятельства и не мое уважение к вам, монсеньор… - сквозь зубы процедил он. - Я готов списать ваше предложение на треволнения минувшей ночи.  
\- Я не оскверню вашу честь соучастием в преступлении, - глухо промолвил де Лансальяк. - Я сам дам яд Амори. Ведь я тоже заслуживаю кары - за то, что не пресек все это сорок лет назад. За то, что дал ему возможность бежать, не уничтожив его. Мне жаль не тех безымянных мальчишек и девчонок, что стали его жертвами, а моего Яблочного Ангела, предавшегося Сатане. Дай вам Бог никогда не узреть в любимом чудовище, Ла Карваль.  
\- Вы позволите сказать мне правду, монсеньор? - горячо и убедительно заговорил Кантен, твердо глядя в выцветшие глаза преосвященного. - Правду о том, что тяготит мое сердце? Позволите говорить с вами так, как я говорил бы с родным отцом? Говорить так, как самый близкий человек может говорить о чести того, кого искренне почитает? Вы позволите? Ибо, если я не скажу вам этого, я никогда себе не прощу!  
\- Говорите, - удрученно кивнул преподобный. - Хотя в общих чертах я представляю, что вы думаете обо мне. Дитя мое, я пятьдесят лет говорю проповеди.  
\- Тогда слушайте! - Ла Карваль судорожно перевел дух. - Вы поступаете, как последний трус. Где ваша гордость, ваша прославленная выдержка? Ваша изворотливость и расчетливость, если на то пошло? Может, вам жаль Амори, но больше всего вы боитесь за себя, монсеньор! Страшитесь до такой степени, что даже решились на уголовное преступление! - Кантен вскочил, закружил по кабинету. Остановился перед де Лансальяком, гневно раздувая ноздри и хмуря черные брови: - О чем вы думали, когда предлагали этот выход, монсеньор? Я знаю, у князя есть сообщники в городской полиции - они не преминут установить причину смерти так называемого мэтра Шосселена. «Старый хрыч убирает свидетелей своей оплошности, боится, что выдадут его на суде!» - вот что станет наговаривать ваш племянник его величеству.  
Ла Карваль опустился перед архиепископом на одно колено, приложился к пастырскому перстню.  
\- Я с вами, монсеньор. И вместе нам нужно… нужно придумать то, что оставит незапятнанной вашу честь, не оскорбит мою гордость и любовь к вам, но и будет благоприятствовать вашим интересам.  
Преподобный машинально осенил крестным знамением склоненную перед ним чернокудрую макушку столичного прокурора:  
\- Это не страх, сын мой. Усталость. Стыд. Попытка подвести жизненные итоги, если угодно. Я… - голос архиепископа предательски дрогнул, - я весьма ценю ваше участие и для меня чрезвычайно лестна ваша приязнь.  
\- Они искренни, отец мой, - прошептал Ла Карваль. Он вернулся в кресло и нахмурился, раздумывая. Монсеньор, кажется, взял себя в руки и теперь способен рассуждать здраво.  
\- Скажите, ваше преосвященство, вы давно ли проводили в своей епархии церковный суд? - Кантен решил, что отыскал достойный выход из затруднительной ситуации. - То, что творил де Вержьен - жутчайшая ересь. Его величество весьма религиозен и не потерпит распространения языческой заразы. Да, церковные суды, а уж тем более наказания давно уже не применялись в королевстве, мы же не испанские мракобесы, в конце концов. Но совершенные Шосселеном преступления столь ужасны, что король поймет ваше рвение. Тем более, если светская власть поддержит вас и уступит Церкви право спасти заблудшую душу. Церковный суд приговорит еретика к казни. Если вы решитесь на этот шаг, монсеньор, вам придется принять на себя ответственность, - Ла Карваль сжал кулаки. - Ведь если Амори подпадет под юрисдикцию светских властей, мне придется везти его в Париж. Иначе я поступить не могу. Станет ли король осуждать вас за служение Богу? Вряд ли, ибо преступления слишком ужасны. За Вержьена никто не вступится, ибо парижские язычники, - Кантен смутно улыбнулся, - предпочитают умалчивать о своих невинных увлечениях. У вас будет возможность провести суд келейно, используя лишь те материалы, что подтвердят вину Шосселена. Монсеньор, убийца должен быть осужден! Должен!  
\- Превосходный замысел, месье Ла Карваль, - чуть улыбнулся де Лансальяк. - Как я понимаю, прежде вам не доводилось сталкиваться с тонкостями церковного судопроизводства. Не вдаваясь в подробности, отмечу основное: в основе суда инквизиции, как это ни парадоксально для светского служителя закона, лежит милосердие к обвиняемому. В пределы полномочий церковного суда входит заслушивание свидетелей, проведение допроса - с пристрастием, если понадобится - и вердикт по завершении следствия, обвинительный или оправдательный. В ходе следствия обвиняемый может добровольно признать свои грехи, передавая тем самым свою душу под защиту Церкви. Упорное отрицание вины дает церковному суду основание апеллировать к суду светскому, предавая обвиняемого в руки королевского правосудия. Которое выносит и совершает смертный приговор. Без пролития крови. Через повешение или сожжение, - преподобный нервно дернул щекой.  
\- Что ж, хорошо, монсеньор! - глаза Ла Карваля недобро сузились. - Тогда почему бы вам не созвать паству и с паперти собора Сен-Серпен не объявить толпе о преступлениях де Вержьена? Вы славитесь умением ставить неплохие спектакли - так создайте еще один! С неуправляемой толпой, горящей праведным негодованием, и волнениями в Тулузе. Светская власть в этом случае поспешит вам на помощь, свершив утвержденный Церковью приговор. Жизнь Амори оборвется - именно этого я и пытаюсь добиться!  
\- Вы ничего не поняли, мальчик мой, - скорбно вздохнул преподобный. - Я не виню вас. Вы живете своим умом и жаждете справедливости - такой, какой ее видите вы. Я не желаю убивать Амори. Я хочу помочь ему уйти с достоинством, не под свист и улюлюканье разъяренной черни. Он заслуживает смерти… и он не сможет остановиться, если ему повезет остаться в живых. Он снова кого-нибудь убьет…. Или сведет с ума, как он поступил с Раулем. Но я - я любил его. Это чувство до сих пор теплится в моем сердце. Оно не позволяет мне отдать моего ангела на позор и посмеяние - несмотря ни на что.  
\- Из-за памяти о своей былой любви вы столько лет снабжали его золотом! - не выдержал Кантен. - Амори платит вам чернейшей неблагодарностью, перейдя под руку вашего врага и делая все, чтобы очернить вас! Но вы продолжаете добровольно лезть головой в петлю в стремлении защитить его, и вот этого - этого я не могу понять! Он недостоин вашего милосердия, неужели вы этого не понимаете?  
\- Каким золотом? - недоуменно воздел седые брови де Лансальяк. - Да, признаю, десять лет тому я способствовал устроению фальшивой смерти Амори и его бегству в Новый Свет, дав ему с собой изрядную сумму. Но с тех пор я больше ничего ему не посылал. Не знал, чем он занят и где проживает. Клянусь, я даже не знал, что он вернулся в Европу!  
\- И о том, что разжалованный и сосланный вашей властью каноник Гийом Ля Мишлен бежал из Кайенны и последние года два скрывался в Италии, вы тоже не имели ни малейшего представления? - презрительно скривился Ла Карваль. - Полно, ваше преосвященство. Я готов закрыть на это глаза, но зачем же так настойчиво отрицать содеянное?  
\- Я не лгу, - в явной растерянности продолжал настаивать его эминенция. - Я не давал Амори никаких денег…  
\- Значит, их от вашего имени давал ваш покойный казначей, - махнул рукой прокурор. - Но месье Лану мертв, он не может ни подтвердить ваши заверения, ни опровергнуть их, предъявив счета и расписки.  
\- Погодите, - де Лансальяк подался вперед. Вид у него был - как у оглушенного быка на бойне. - Месье Ла Карваль! Как бы вы ни относились ко мне - откройте, с какой стати вам вообще пришло в голову, что я помогаю Амори деньгами? Кто вам сказал - месье Лану?  
\- Теперь это больше не имеет значения, - прокурор надменно вздернул подбородок. - Амори де Вержьен уедет в Париж. Это приказ короля и министра полиции, и я его исполню. Советую вам навести порядок в ваших владениях и быть готовым ко всему. Я сделаю все для того, чтобы оправдать вас во мнении двора и Шатле… но гарантировать ничего не могу.  
\- Тогда мне остается лишь поблагодарить вас за внимание, с которым вы отнеслись к моей просьбе, - преподобный нервно дотронулся толстыми пальцами до коробочки с флаконом.  
\- За Шосселеном отныне будут следить и днем, и ночью, - внимательно глядя на монсеньора, предупредил Ла Карваль. И неожиданно для себя добавил: - Между прочим, каковы отношения между вашим викарием и мадам де Рамси? Как вы ни пытались убедить меня в ее непричастности и невиновности, мы задержали мадам баронессу среди прочих участников церемонии. Интересно будет послушать ее рассказ. Сдается мне, мадам известно куда больше, чем она желает показать.  
\- Между отцом Антуаном и мадам Изольдой? - оторопел преподобный. - Да нет между ними никаких отношений. Мне казалось, они терпеть друг друга не могут, уж не знаю, почему. Значит, она тоже за решеткой? Если я удержусь на своем месте, в Тулузе грядут изрядные потрясения и перемены…  
\- Надеюсь, вы исполните свое обещание, - прокурор встал, сухо и коротко кивнув, и поразившись сентиментальности де Лансальяка. Он уже шагнул к дверям, когда те сами распахнулись, явив слабо протестующего ливрейного и удрученного Марселя, с порога рявкнувшего:  
\- Она мертва! А он - совсем плох!  
\- Кто мертв? - не понял краткости верного ординарца Ла Карваль.  
\- Баронесса Рамси, - увидев выражение лица прокурора, Марсель зачастил: - Спозаранку пришла служанка из ее дома. Сказала, ей поручено передать госпоже одежду и корзинку с продуктами. Вы передач не запрещали, надзиратель осмотрел корзину, не сыскал ни денег, ни записок каких - ну, и передал. Мадам поела чуток, прилегла на койку, вроде как задремала… и все. Скончалась путем сна.  
\- Служанку задержали? - раздраженно осведомился прокурор. - Какая, мать ети, служанка? Как в городе могли так быстро прознать, что Рамси за решеткой?  
\- Нет, не задержали…  
Ла Карваль возвел очи горе.  
\- А плох - кто?  
\- Мартин Эшавель, - с готовностью доложил Марсель. - Так хорошо ему врезали, что кончается вроде… Может, толкового лекаря к нему позвать? Ведь еще часок-другой - и помрет…  
\- Зови, - распорядился прокурор. Ординарец торопливо забухал тяжелыми сапогами по турецкому ковру в коридоре, Ла Карваль, пылая гневом, развернулся к преподобному:  
\- Надеюсь, смерть мадам Изольды - не ваших рук дело?  
\- Не моих, - отрекся монсеньор. - Ла Карваль, ваши люди что… допросили с пристрастием Мартина и перестарались?  
\- Мы его пальцем не тронули, - честно признался прокурор. - Ночью кто-то ударил его по голове. Подозреваю, одна из вероятных жертв сектантов защищалась от посягательств. Либо Арман, либо, как я склонен полагать, месье Моран.  
\- А месье Моран как там оказался? - де Лансальяк схватился за сердце, наливаясь нездоровой бледностью. - Вы склонили его к соучастию в вашей авантюре? Господи, Ла Карваль, у вас есть совесть или вы сдали ее на подержание, когда поступили на королевскую службу?  
\- С месье Мораном все в порядке, - отрезал прокурор. - Он сам поделится с вами впечатлениями от нового приключения. Господи, что такого могла знать эта женщина, что ее убили прежде, чем я поговорил с ней? - Ла Карваль невольно скривился, задрав верхнюю губу и, словно рычащая собака, обнажив крупные белые клыки. Неужели его опять пытаются обвести вокруг пальца? Невидимый противник снова нанес удар - значит, он вывернулся из рук жандармов, он не схвачен на Пустыре Монфоров и остался на свободе? Кто ты, где ты, треклятый темный ангел? - Я… Я отправляюсь в Ратушу, - Кантен тряхнул головой, широким шагом выйдя из кабинета и не прислушиваясь к расспросам преподобного.  
Когда слуги аккуратно прикрыли дверь за прокурором, одна из отделанных полированным деревом панелей в стене кабинета бесшумно приоткрылась. В низкую дверцу боком протиснулся Шарль д'Арнье. Он благополучно вернулся во дворец с пустыря в одном из жандармских фиакров, убедился, что Франсуа Моран жив-здоров, привел себя в порядок - и теперь явился в кабинет патрона. Безупречный, холодно-сдержанный, облаченный в черную сутану и с гладко зачесанными назад темно-рыжими локонами. Де Лансальяк был плох - но сердце пожилого священнослужителя, похоже, было выковано из отличной толедской стали, не сдавшись даже сейчас. Монсеньор полулежал в кресле, тяжело хрипя, булькая горлом и как нельзя более напоминая огромную жабу, по недоразумению облаченную в алый шелк. Узрев своего викария, его эминенция слабо пошевелил рукой:  
\- Антуан, капли…  
\- Что так возмутило месье прокурора? - Шарль откинул крышку ящика с лекарственными снадобьями, прикасаясь к резным пробкам многочисленных стеклянных флаконов, каждый из которых был ему хорошо знаком, и не спеша наполняя рюмку валерьяновым настоем.  
\- В тюрьме Ратуши отравили мадам де Рамси, - преподобный тяжко вздохнул, словно вынырнувший на поверхность кит.  
\- Госпожу Изольду сгубила излишняя доверчивость, - пожал широкими плечами д'Арнье. - Она была умна для женщины, но так глупо и наивно уповала, что я вытащу ее из любых неприятностей. Но зачем бы мне это делать? Мертвые не болтают. Кто знает, что мадам могла бы наговорить господину прокурору, пригрози он ей допросом с пристрастием? Теперь она тиха и на удивление молчалива, она не выдаст - а прочие знают лишь то, что им надлежит знать.  
\- Антуан, о чем ты? - умоляюще окликнул де Лансальяк. - Антуан, мальчик мой…  
\- Да-да, вот именно, - согласно кивнул горделиво посаженной головой Шарль. - Всегда только оно одно: «Антуан, мальчик мой». Люди так легко верят тому, во что им хочется верить. Изольда вбила себе в голову, что станет моей любовницей. Амори - что своими убийствами свалит вас. Кантен Ла Карваль - в то, что героически изловил преступников. Князь Сомбрей - в то, что получит ваши деньги и отдаст долги, тянущие его ко дну. Вы, монсеньор, столько лет верили в мою безоговорочную преданность и верность. А я верю лишь в бесконечность людской глупости и доверчивости.  
Шарль поставил наполненную снадобьем серебряную рюмку рядом со стеклянно блестящим флаконом яда. Преосвященный оставил свои безнадежные попытки выбраться без посторонней помощи из кресла, пристально, с болезненной нежностью следя за движениями д'Арнье. Пожирая его взглядом, словно стараясь запомнить его навсегда. Одними губами выговорив простой вопрос:  
\- Почему, Антуан? Я любил тебя и заботился о тебе. Я потакал всем твоим желаниям, после моей смерти ты стал бы богат и независим… Почему же ты решил так поступить со мной, мальчик мой?  
\- Все эти годы вы использовали меня, прикрываясь словами о заботе и долге. Но я не в обиде, таков весь мир, - д'Арнье отодвинул тяжелый стул, на котором сидел прокурор, встав напротив преподобного. - Мне надоело дожидаться вашей смерти, монсеньор. Надоело быть приживалом и нахлебником, подстилкой, на которую вы укладываете тех, кто вам нужен. Надоело побираться и красть… Да-да, именно красть. Год за годом я запускал руку в вашу казну, и Лану поймал меня на этом. Он пригрозил рассказать вам, я же в ответ посулил расправиться с его обожаемой дочуркой, если он вякнет хоть слово. Лану молчал, пока малютку Полетт и в самом деле не прикончили. Тогда он рванулся к вам, намереваясь выдать меня - ну что ж, пришлось и его отправить на тот свет. Вы же сами говорили, у меня нет сердца.  
\- Почему ты не обратился ко мне? Я бы дал тебе денег - столько, сколько требуется, - просипел де Лансальяк. Цвет его лица сменился на иссиня-зеленоватый с багровыми пятнами. - И никогда не стал бы требовать возвращения долга…  
\- Вы бы дали мне денег на содержание моей семьи? - сдержанно усмехнулся Шарль. - На… на моего ребенка? Мой брат оказался неспособен дать продолжение роду, не мог же я допустить, чтобы наша фамилия оборвалась на нем? Камилл болен, он угасает, ему осталось уже недолго. Его жена требует от меня все больше и больше, а я… я не могу ей отказать. Элеонора - моя слабость и моя ошибка.  
Преподобный глухо всхрапнул, жадно хватая дрожащими губами воздух. Шарль продолжал, безжалостно и четко роняя слова:  
\- Когда же судьба проявила ко мне снисхождение и послала мне Франсуа, вы, посмеявшись, отобрали его у меня. Пустяк, но этот пустяк стал последней каплей. Вы отправили меня в Бордо, я побывал там - но заодно навестил и Париж. Найдя единомышленников - вернее, союзников, чьи цели совпадали с моими. Я сговорился с кардиналом де Роганом - и с князем Сомбреем, мечтающим о вашей скорой гибели. Действуя от имени Сомбрея, я вытащил Шосселена из его убежища и натравил его на Тулузу, указывая ему нужные жертвы. Я добился того, чтобы из Шатле к нам прислали именно прокурора Ла Карваля - честного до мозга костей, въедливого и проницательного, но, к сожалению, страдающего от потери любовника и своего одиночества. Я свел его с Франсуа, дабы он сызнова почувствовал себя счастливым. Влюбленные и счастливые глупеют - одуревший от своих чувств господин прокурор с готовностью ринулся по кровавому следу, что я проложил для него. Вы сами себя погубили, монсеньор, так рьяно заступаясь за Амори. Когда Ла Карваль получит неоспоримые доказательства того, что вы покрыли былое преступление де Вержьена, фальсифицировали его кончину, помогали ему все эти годы и закрывали глаза на его нынешние преступления - он забудет о своем хорошем отношении к вам. Вержьен на допросах будет говорить лишь то, что выгодно мне. Он не выдаст меня - по той причине, что не подозревает о моем соучастии в деле, ошибочно полагая устроительницей всего мадам Изольду и князя Сомбрея. Ныне покойную мадам Изольду, - д'Арнье с показным сожалением развел руками. - Выбор за вами, монсеньор. Вы запасливо приберегли яд для своего падшего ангела. Почему бы вам самому им не воспользоваться? Впрочем, вы можете остаться в живых и попытаться обвинить меня. Это вам не удастся, говорю сразу. Я стану все отрицать и всемерно помогать слуге закона. Вас протащат через все круги ада и с позором вышвырнут в отдаленный убогий приход в Севеннах, доживать остатки вашей никчемной жизни. Я же стану вашим преемником на посту тулузского архиепископа. Что скажете, месье Роже? Вы были отличным наставником, а я, смею надеяться, оказался неплохим учеником, осуществив достойную вас интригу.  
Де Лансальяк почти не слышал завершающих фраз Шарля. Мир в глазах преосвященного мутнел, затмеваясь серой пеленой. Сквозь эту пелену он видел безупречную фигуру Шарля, объятую солнечным пламенем нарождающегося дня и осененную тьмой трепещущих за его спиной прозрачно-черных крыльев - в его угасающем воображении Шарль д'Арнье сливался с Амори де Вержьеном, становясь одним и тем же человеком.  
\- Мой темный ангел, - Роже де Лансальяк не держал зла на своего викария. Он сожалел лишь о том, что уходит, видя перед собой Шарля-Антуана д'Арнье, а не месье Франсуа Морана. Смотреть на молодого человека, воистину не желавшего ему зла и скрасившего последние месяцы жизни преподобного, было куда приятнее. Он пожинает урожай с тех семян, что сам же и посеял. Может, он и в самом деле был слишком суров и требователен к Антуану. Совершил непростительную ошибку, не пожелав чуть получше приглядеться к человеку, столько лет бывшему рядом с ним - и теперь всецело расплатился за нее. Дай Боже, чтобы Антуану посчастливилось больше. Сердце стучит теперь так редко, как часы с заканчивающимся заводом, еще один или два оборота стрелок - и все…  
\- Монсеньор? - приглушенно окликнул Шарль. Де Лансальяк пристально, цепко смотрел на него, жизнь покидала выцветшие серые глаза под дряблыми веками. Архиепископ тулузский умирал без всякого яда, сдавшись той, что в конце концов подводит окончательную черту под всякой и каждой жизнью. Д'Арнье прикоснулся к руке преподобного - она была еще теплой, но тяжелого свистящего дыхания было больше не слышно, грузное чрево под алым шелком не колыхалось от дыхания. Шарль испытал легкую досаду от того, что все кончилось так просто и банально: монсеньор беззвучно ускользнул от него. Ускользнул в смерть от всех должников и кредиторов, наконец избавив Шарля д'Арнье от своего угнетающего присутствия.  
Поразмыслив, Шарль оставил флакон с ядом на столе. Коли сочтут, что монсеньор в страхе перед разоблачением сам покончил с собой - так тому и быть. Он удалился в ту же незаметную дверцу, в которую пришел, прикидывая, что нужно будет сделать в ближайшие часы и дни, как организовать похороны архиепископа и как избавиться от происков конкурентов - в глазах Парижа он должен остаться единственным достойным претендентом на вакантное место. Впрочем, он позаботился об этом во время пребывания в столице, произведя хорошее впечатление на его величество, но что немаловажно - на ее величество. На мгновение ему вспомнилась Изольда, ее руки и изумительные глаза - но Шарль приказал себе выбросить женщину из памяти. Она ровным счетом ничего для него не значила. Всего лишь инструмент, исчерпавший свою полезность. Не забыть бы распорядиться насчет Франсуа. Пожалуй, на месяц-другой актеру надо будет перебраться из дворца в город.

 

Оставив апартаменты преосвященного и кипя гневом на монсеньора, Ла Карваль решил, что Ратуша с ее заключенными вполне может обождать часок. Коли дама Изольда скончалась, королевский прокурор уже ничем ей не поможет.  
«Не мудрено, что с эдакими пастырями паства совсем распустилась, - с юношеской самоуверенностью думал молодой прокурор. - Потеряла страх Божий и вытворяет черт знает что! Нет, правильно говорят, от распутных гуляк в рясах надобно избавляться, да поскорее. Если бы де Лансальяк так не напоминал мэтра Тарнюлье, я бы распорядился взять его под домашний арест и говорил бы с ним совсем по-другому…»  
Ла Карваль намеревался сменить одежду, позавтракать, может, заглянуть к Франсуа и удостовериться, что у актера все в порядке - и отправится с визитом к арестованным. Которые уже должны проникнуться своей горестной участью и сделаться шелковыми. С Шосселеном, конечно, придется труднее всего, ну да ничего, и не с такими справлялись. Жаль, что младший Эшавель пребывает без сознания. Если выкарабкается, будет еще один полезный свидетель.  
\- Арман! - окликнул прокурор, влетая в отведенные ему комнаты. - Горячей воды, завтрак, чистую одежду. Кстати, как вы себя чувствуете? - он в недоумении оглянулся, ибо тихий и безотказный месье Шапри не кинулся привычно ему навстречу. - Арман?  
Полностью одетый Арман ничком лежал на диванчике, где обычно проводил ночь, уткнувшись лицом в диванный валик. Судя по нервному подергиванию спины и плеч, молодой человек горько плакал.  
\- Арман? - оторопел прокурор. - Что с вами? Все в порядке, ваши бедствия закончились. Злоумышленники арестованы и находятся за решеткой. Вы можете возвращаться в ваш театр.  
\- Меня выгнали оттуда, - глухо отозвался Арман, не поднимая лица. Кантен ощутил сильнейшее желание недоуменно поскрести в затылке - да что такое случилось с мальчишкой? Перепугался вчера, что ли?  
\- Арман, - сделал он вторую попытку договориться, присев на табурет рядом с диванчиком. - Послушайте, у меня выдалась отвратительная ночь, а впереди ждет не менее отвратительный день. Мне жаль, что вы подверглись опасности, но все завершилось благополучно. Больше здесь никого не убьют… Если вы пребываете в удручении и не в силах выполнять свои обязанности, то я все пойму. Полежите и отдохните. Завтра встанете и…  
\- И вы тоже меня уволите, - прорыдал Арман, наконец-то приподняв голову и взглянув на Ла Карваля блестящими глазищами, черными и скорбными, как у святого мученика на иконе. Слезы текли по его лицу, оставляя влажные дорожки. - Мне было так хорошо у вас, но теперь вы уезжаете, а меня непременно вышвырнут на улицу… Я не хочу больше жить. Не могу. Я никому не нужен! Даже вы обращаете на меня не больше внимания, чем на мебель!  
Прокурор вздохнул, поняв, что завтрака точно не получит. И горячей воды тоже. Юнец не привык оказываться в подобных переделках, неудивительно, что он паршиво себя чувствует.  
\- Обещаю, Арман, я вас не выгоню. Я доволен тем, как вы справлялись с ролью камердинера, и собирался предложить вам постоянное место. С жалованием и прочими благами. Вы едете со мной в Париж, довольны? - мысленно Ла Карваль пожал плечами. Ну что ж, одним ртом больше, одним меньше, какая разница. Марсель не годится в камердинеры, бывший вор со Двора Отбросов - не слуга, но доверенный помощник, тот, кто всегда прикроет спину в драке. А месье Шапри - самое оно, чтобы следить за имуществом.  
\- Его вы тоже возьмете с собой? - напряженно спросил Арман, садясь.  
\- Кого? - не понял Ла Карваль.  
\- Франсуа, Лилию…  
\- А Лилия-то здесь при чем? - искренне удивился Кантен. - Мне казалось, вы приятели. Это он тебя вчера вытащил из замка?  
\- Он, - Арман опустил голову, невнятно пробормотав: - Он… я… я боюсь его… не хочу находиться рядом с ним…  
\- С чего бы это? - прокурор начал испытывать раздражение. - Объяснитесь, Арман. Знаю, у Лилии острый язычок, но вас он вроде бы ничем не задевал и не огорчал. Что случилось, черт бы вас побрал?  
\- Я не могу сказать! - выпалил Арман, бледнея.  
\- Арман, ради всех святых, не морочьте мне голову, - потребовал Ла Карваль. - Что у вас стряслось с Лилией, в смысле, с месье Мораном? Говорите же толком!  
\- Он спас мне жизнь, я благодарен ему, но… - начал Арман и запнулся, вновь разрыдавшись: - Я не могу говорить об этом! Лучше выгоните меня, выбросьте в канаву, но не выспрашивайте!  
\- Арман, - устало произнес Кантен. - Я и в самом деле вас выгоню, если вы немедленно не перестанете ходить вокруг да около и не расскажете, в чем дело. Ну? - он мрачно зыркнул на съежившегося Армана.  
\- Когда нас увели и заперли вместе… - нерешительно заговорил Арман, смущаясь и ерзая по упругой мягкости дивана. - К нам ворвался какой-то человек… Он вел себя как сумасшедший, одержимый… Он пожелал меня - ну, как мужчина хочет приглянувшуюся женщину. Ударил Франсуа и тот упал, а потом схватил меня, опрокинул на стол и стал… стал… - Арман сглотнул. Кантен ободряюще похлопал его плечу, уразумев, наконец, в чем дело и при каких обстоятельствах пострадал Мартин Эшавель. - Я отбивался, как мог, но… у меня не хватило сил, а потом… потом… Лилия ударил его чем-то тяжелым, он упал и больше не шевелился. А Лилия… Лилия сказал, что я - как хорошенькая девчонка и что я должен быть ему благодарен… Я просил его пощадить, а он был как шальной, ничего не хотел слушать. Лег на меня и сделал все, что хотел… - из глаз Армана вновь потекли слезы.  
Ла Карваль молчал, под смуглой кожей скул перекатывались желваки. Он намеревался похвалить Франсуа за несомненную отвагу, проявленную минувшей ночью, может, даже завести разговор о том, не желает ли месье Моран вместе со своими балаганом оставить Тулузу и перебраться в Париж - а он вон что выкинул… Спас мальчишку - и попользовался им, рассчитывая, что испуганный донельзя юнец промолчит. Или пребывая в уверенности, что Ла Карваль простит ему любую выходку. Чего еще ожидать от сумасброда с подмостков? Для него вчерашний кошмар в заброшенном замке, небось, был как представление, затеянное специально в его честь. А он ведь мечтал о Лилии, желал его завораживающей близости - сейчас и всегда… Воспользоваться чужой слабостью и беззащитностью, мимоходом сломать человеческую судьбу - как это мерзко.  
Шрам под сердцем болел, ныл, чесался, не позволяя забыть о себе.  
\- Я поговорю с месье Мораном, - наконец тяжело изрек Кантен, вставая. - Лежите, Арман.  
Послушно свернувшийся на диване Шапри позволил себе короткую торжествующую улыбку в спину уходящему прокурору. Никто не верил в его актерские способности, однако ж месье Ла Карваль не усомнился в правдивости его трагического рассказа. Не будет Лилии никакого Парижа, нечего было нос задирать и хвастаться. Месье прокурор еще наверняка и поколотит его как следует. А он, Арман Шапри, поедет с господином прокурором в столицу! Уж там-то он точно найдет себе место!  
Однако поговорить с Франсуа прокурору не удалось. В коридоре его настигла весть о безвременной кончине его преосвященства - и Ла Карваль поневоле облегченно вздохнул. Смерть де Лансальяка, пожалуй, и в самом деле стала наилучшим исходом из всех возможных. Мертвецу все едино, что станут говорить о нем живые, Шосселен отправится на виселицу, которая давно его дожидается, а что касается мэтра Рийоля, оставшегося на свободе… ну и черт с ним. Пусть гуляет.  
Когда же спустя пару дней Ла Карваль заявился в апартаменты месье Морана, то обнаружил полное и вопиющее отсутствие жильца. Вещи были на своих местах, за исключением тех, что принадлежали лично Франсуа, в комнатах царила аккуратная нежилая пустота. Даже расшитые шелком домашние туфли стояли на положенном месте. Актер удалился в неизвестном направлении. Люди прокурора больше не следили за ним, так что никто не мог дать Ла Карвалю точный ответ, куда подевался месье Моран. К отцу д'Арнье в эти дни было не подступиться. Викарий принимал соболезнования от всех сословий горожан Тулузы, искренне оплакивавших потерю своего пастыря, организовывал церемонию пышного отпевания в дворцовой капелле и похорон - спокойный, строгий и возвышенно-прекрасный в своей утрате, все знающий и везде успевающий. Он даже прислал человека - справиться о ходе дознания, но, как показалось Кантену, сделал это исключительно проформы ради. Монсеньор умер, поиски убийц и сектантов успешно завершены, чего же еще? Судя по вопросам, которые задавал посланец викария, отец д'Арнье желал знать одно: когда же господин прокурор вкупе с арестованными изволят отбыть в столицу?  
…Монсеньор Роже де Лансальяк умер, а заказанная им картина так и стояла посреди Цветочной Залы на своей треноге. Исполненная яростной чувственности и похоти, тревоги и тайны, жажды крови и упоения гибельным восторгом смерти от руки божества, она мерцала искрами нарисованных украшений, влекла и манила к себе. Смотря на нее, Франсуа поневоле вспоминал то, что увидел с чердака пристройки в брошенном замке Монфоров и то, что привиделось ему в дурманном ядовитом тумане над островком на Гаронне. Его видение сбылось - но как причудливо и странно…  
Монсеньор умер, прокурор Ла Карваль завершил свое расследование, никому не было дела до Франсуа Морана. Слуги по-прежнему приносили актеру завтраки и обеды с дворцовой кухни, убирались в его комнатах - но никто не посылал за ним, никто не желал его видеть. Все были так заняты ужасно важными делами, позабыв о маленьком месье Моране.  
Может, оно было и к лучшему.  
Тело монсеньора, выпотрошенное, забальзамированное и подготовленное к погребению, лежало в маленькой внутренней часовне дворца, позже его должны были перенести в дворцовую капеллу для церемонии отпевания. Никто не препятствовал Франсуа, пришедшему проститься с покровителем - но месье Моран не узнал в восковой мумии, втиснутой в торжественно-мрачный гроб черного дерева с позолотой, монсеньора де Лансальяка. Его эминенция любил жизнь и искренне восхищался ее красотой. Ему бы не понравились все эти тяжелые черные ленты, золотые позументы с кистями, запах увядающих цветов, вкрадчивые перешептывания и заунывный голос чтеца. Франсуа оставил в гробу свое скромное подношение, букет алых роз, последних роз Тулузы, срезанных им в саду и перевязанных кружевной лентой, и ушел. Ему больше нечего было тут делать, незачем оставаться в золотой клетке с распахнутой дверцей. Он должен был сам перевернуть эту страницу своей жизни - но, прежде чем уйти, месье Моран хотел увидеть картину.  
А увидев ее вновь, он возжелал уничтожить полотно. Изрезать холст в клочья, сжечь и развеять пепел с моста над Гаронной - чтобы не осталось никакой памяти о той иллюзии счастья, на миг возникшей между ними.  
Актер и в самом деле разыскал нож, плоский нож, которым мэтр Эшавель растирал краски. Кривя губы и глотая слезы, подступил к подрамнику - и после изрядных мучений вырезал кусок с изображением богов и их жертвы. Осторожно свернул в трубку и унес с собой, оставив на деревянной треноге зияющий прорехой холст.  
Уйти из охваченного скорбью и трауром архиепископского дворца оказалось проще простого. Имущества у Франсуа набралось не слишком много. Он прихватил свои записи, памятную пьесу и все побрякушки, затолкал в дорожные кофры несколько подаренных его преподобием дорогих костюмов и пар хорошего белья. Оглядел нарядную гостиную с видом на облетающий сад, пожал плечами, внезапно поняв: он расстается с этим местом без особого сожаления. Шарлю д'Арнье теперь не до него. Пришел, ушел - какая разница… Из него не вышло красивой живой игрушки для богатого покровителя. Ему лучше вернуться туда, откуда он взялся. Теперь у него есть деньги, много денег - и возможность заниматься любимым ремеслом. Когда пыль уляжется и вернется мэтр Рийоль, труппа «Театра Фортуны» начнет учиться театральному мастерству по-настоящему.  
Свою серебряную лилию Франсуа тщательно прикрепил пониже узла шейного платка. Мельком бросил взгляд в зеркало - изящный молодой человек, франтовато одетый и с вызывающе вольно разлетевшимися каштановыми локонами. Почти такой же, как в начале лета - да не такой. Что-то новое появилось во взгляде, и Франсуа никак не мог решить - нравятся ему эти новые черты характера месье Морана или нет. По душе ли ему Франсуа де Лис, Лилия Тулузы, непостоянный, продажный… так и не научившийся любить?  
Располагая средствами, актер без труда снял квартирку в переулке по соседству с улицей святого Оноре, неподалеку от театра, который мысленно уже называл «своим». Две комнатки с кухней и узким балконом, выходящим на шумную рыночную площадь со старинным позеленевшим фонтаном посредине. Впервые за столько месяцев Франсуа вновь остался один, в жилище, которое принадлежало только ему. Сразу выяснилось, что он от многого отвык, в том числе и заботиться о себе, но Франсуа знал - вскоре прежние навыки вернутся. Главное, осознать и свыкнуться с мыслью, что теперь он вновь должен полагаться только на самого себя. Постараться не тосковать ночью оттого, что, просыпаясь, не прикоснешься к руке спящего рядом человека, не услышишь его тихого дыхания. Больше не будет чашечки горячего шоколада по утрам в постель… не будет и прогорклого привкуса чужого вожделения во рту, и сладко-яростной боли порочного соития, раздирающего душу и тело.  
«Все, что не делается - все к лучшему, - убеждал себя Франсуа, следя сквозь потрескавшееся стекло, как торговки на рынке убирают лотки и судачат меж собой, размахивая руками. - Шарлю будет лучше без меня. Ла Карваль… он сильный, он тоже справится. А я как-нибудь выкручусь».  
Он посетил «Театр Фортуны», место их недавнего триумфа. Труппа пребывала в сборе и недоумении - один из директоров и владельцев театра оказался под арестом по обвинению в каких-то жутких преступлениях, второй попросту бесследно исчез. Молодые люди чувствовали себя потерянными и брошенными на произвол судьбы, Мари-Раймон громко и шумно страдал от похмелья послепраздничного банкета, в растерянных взглядах актеров и актрис читалось: «Что же нам теперь делать? Неужели все потеряно, нужно опять идти и искать новое место?»  
Моран решительно хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание:  
\- Ну вот что! Хватит сидеть и страдать! Завтра у нас должен был идти второй спектакль. Не вижу причин его отменять. Аренда помещения оплачена на месяц вперед. Билеты и афиши заказаны, у нас есть, кому их продавать. Утром проведем репетицию, вечером выйдем на сцену. В конце концов, это не так уж сложно! У нас всех есть опыт. Поработаем на свой кошелек, пока мэтр Рийоль не вернулся.  
Слова «поработать на свой кошелек» оказались решающими. Франсуа вел себя так, будто мэтр Рийоль и впрямь оставил дело на него. Эта самоуверенность далась актеру нелегко, но все же принесла нужные плоды. После криков, взаимных обвинений, панических призывов бросить все, пойти в ближайший трактир и устроить попойку было решено повторить «Федру». Никто не заявил о своем желании разорвать контракт и уйти на поиски лучшей доли, все обещали придти завтра на репетицию.  
Обсуждая пьесу, труппа невесть каким образом переместилась из помещения «Театра Фортуны» в кабачок на набережной. К общему сожалению, трактир оказался закрыт, а в ответ на возмущение посетителей владелец развел руками, растолковав, что в Тулузе на три дня объявлен траур по усопшему архиепископу. Сегодня его преосвященство хоронят - слышите колокола?  
Берущий за душу перезвон медленно тек над притихшими городскими кварталами, то затихая, то вновь усиливаясь. Колокола пели, тягуче и плавно, раскачиваясь на своих балках, ударяясь боками о чугунные и бронзовые языки. Кувыркаясь под куполом хмурых небес, колокола оплакивали пастыря душ человеческих, столько лет ко всеобщему удовольствию правившего Тулузой - а теперь покинувшего свой любимый город на произвол судьбы.  
\- Он умер, тот старик, для которого мы ставили римскую пьесу? - удивленно спросила Николетт. Приподняла голову, прислушиваясь к тягучему благовесту, перекрестилась: - Жаль его. Для священника он был очень милым.  
\- А еще он любил театр, - добавил Франсуа, подумав, что для преподобного эта незамысловатая эпитафия, произнесенная девушкой-актрисой, была бы наилучшей. Но на надгробии могилы преосвященного, наверное, начертают золотом по мрамору множество других слов. Громких, помпезных и ровным счетом ничего не говорящих о том, каким человеком был месье Роже де Лансальяк. - Мир его праху.  
\- Если он умер, то почему ты здесь, а не там, на похоронах? - поинтересовалась Николетт, когда они, распрощавшись с остальной шумной компанией, неспешно побрели вдоль набережной. Мутно-желтая быстрая вода Гаронны несла к далекому океану всякий сор, закручиваясь водоворотами грязной пены.  
\- Меня туда не приглашали, - пожал плечами Франсуа. - Да и нечего мне там больше делать. Можно сказать, меня вежливо попросили удалиться и не компрометировать более память усопшего.  
\- А мне казалось… - не очень уверенно произнесла мадемуазель Годен, - что тот молодой священник, ну, который участвовал в постановке и играл Тигеллина… Что между ним и тобой что-то есть, - она смутилась.  
\- Что-то и в самом деле было - а потом перестало быть, - признал Франсуа. Опавшие листья каштанов цеплялись за кружевной подол платья Николетт, шуршали под ногами. - Горело-горело - и погасло. Думаю, я больше туда не вернусь.  
\- Так это же замечательно! - одобрила его поступок Николетт.  
\- Ну да… - как-то не слишком твердо согласился Франсуа. Подумал и добавил: - Раз мы все равно не попали в кофейню… Не хочешь сделать мне одолжение и заглянуть в гости? Я снял квартирку, только в ней пока все вверх дном. А еще я умею варить кофе по-мароккански, честно-честно. И рядом с моим домом есть кондитерская, где продают удивительного вкуса булочки с корицей и заварным кремом. И с орехами.  
Разумеется, благовоспитанная барышня никогда бы не согласилась нанести визит холостому молодому человеку, к тому же живущему отдельно от семьи. К счастью для Франсуа, мадемуазель Годен была актрисой и полагала большинство правил и предписаний, которые надлежит соблюдать воспитанным девушкам из хороших семей, замшелыми, устаревшими и сковывающими свободу человеческой личности.  
Вдобавок к свежим, только что из печи булочкам они купили бутылку вина - и провели удивительный вечер, болтая, смеясь, импровизируя и разыгрывая отрывки из читанных когда-то пьес. Франсуа не хотелось, чтобы Николетт уходила - и он точно знал: ей тоже не хочется уходить, ей приятно быть здесь, с ним. Без двусмысленных причин и сложных взаимных обязательств, но просто потому, что возникшее между ними чувство было простым, понятным и самым естественным в мире. Он был молодым мужчиной, она - юной женщиной, их тянуло друг к другу, вино кончилось, за окнами сгущалась ночь и колокола больше не рыдали бронзовыми голосами над ушедшим из мира монсеньором де Лансальяком.  
С Николетт оказалось так легко и просто. Она не была невинной девушкой - но Франсуа не стал выспрашивать, кто был ее первым мужчиной, для него это не имело никакого значения. Важно, что сейчас Николетт была с ним, ее руки обнимали его, она дарила ему простое и безыскусное наслаждение - может, не столь острое и терпкое, какое Франсуа доводилось испытывать с любовниками-мужчинами - но ее любовь была исполнена обычного человеческого тепла, которого порой так не хватает людям в их извечном одиноком пути от рождения к смерти.  
Они заснули на узкой кровати, обнявшись, вокруг них дремал огромный город - и сквозь прозрачный, утекающий сон Франсуа расслышал осторожный, но настойчивый стук в дверь. Сперва он принял постукивания за продолжение сна, ибо никто, кроме Николетт Годен, не знал его нового местожительства - но стук продолжался, и он был реальным. Моран тихонько сполз с постели, опасаясь разбудить спящую девушку, на ощупь разыскал среди валяющихся на полу вещей камзол и панталоны, влез в них и побрел в маленькую прихожую. Спросонья он испугался, что в «Театре Фортуны» что-то случилось - только бы не пожар от упавшей свечки!  
Голос, отозвавшийся из-за запертой двери на вопросительное: «Кого там принесло?», принадлежал Шарлю д'Арнье.  
Франсуа оторопел, едва не выронив свечу и пытаясь левой рукой провернуть ключ в замке. Наконец ему это удалось, и Шарль шагнул через порог - Шарль, закутанный в длинный черный плащ, такой знакомый и одновременно далекий, любовник и наставник, которого Франсуа делил с другими, божество и жертва.  
\- Ты откуда взялся? - растерянно промолвил Франсуа, тут же добавив: - Не шуми. У меня… у меня друзья ночуют.  
\- Хорошо, - полушепотом согласился Шарль, сбрасывая плащ. На добротной шерстяной ткани поблескивали мокрые разводы - видимо, над Тулузой пролился дождь. - Прости, я приставил к тебе соглядатая. Должен же я был знать, куда ты запропастился.  
\- Идем, - в растерянности Франсуа провел ночного гостя в маленькую гостиную, предусмотрительно прикрыв дверь в спальню. Не ведая о том, какая боль пронзала сейчас сердце д'Арнье - ведь все, что он видел, так напоминало их с Франсуа первые встречи. Милый творческий беспорядок повсюду, еще не разложенные по местам вещи, разбросанные листки со стихами, пустая бутылка на столе и витающий повсюду запах крепчайшего кофе с орешками кардамона. Все, как было прежде. Все, как могло быть у них - в безумных, наивных мечтах. Мансарда под крышей и свобода.  
\- Я решил, что буду лишним там - и удалился, - объяснил Франсуа. Он зажег свечи и остался стоять, прислонившись плечом к стенке горки-буфета, д'Арнье уселся на скрипнувший под его тяжестью продавленный диванчик. Моран отметил, каким уставшим и опустошенным выглядит его былой возлюбленный. - Что, справедливость восторжествовала? Месье прокурор добился того, чего хотел? - Шарль кивнул. - Злодеи повержены, второстепенные плуты успели вовремя смыться, занавес. Можно выходить на поклон. Вот все и закончено, Шарль.  
\- Ничто не закончено, - твердо заявил д'Арнье. - Монсеньор отныне покоится с миром и я… - он на миг замялся, - в общем, у меня есть все основания полагать, что спустя месяц-другой мне предстоит воспринять на себя весь груз земных забот, что прежде влачил его преосвященство.  
\- Проще говоря, ты займешь его место, - перевел Франсуа. - Мои поздравления, Шарль. Ты будешь очень хорошо смотреться в роли архиепископа прекрасной Тулузы. Горожане полюбят тебя - может, не сразу, но полюбят.  
\- Монсеньор оставил мне весьма дурное наследство, - с оттенком заметной горечи в голосе признался д'Арнье. - Его образ жизни был далек от благочестивого, отчего и нравы в городе стали весьма и весьма распущенными. Мне придется весьма сурово отделять зерна от плевел, и являть собой образец неподкупной и неподвластной порокам добродетели. Дабы на меня не пал и краешек тени предыдущего пастыря душ.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься закрыть все театры в Тулузе? - искренне обеспокоился Франсуа. - Если вздумаешь, то хоть предупреди заранее!.. И имей в виду - мы будем протестовать против церковного произвола!  
\- Никто не тронет твой театр, - вздохнул Шарль. - Сделай одолжение, Франсуа, выслушай. Я пришел сюда, дабы сделать тебе предложение. Ты разумный человек и понимаешь: я не могу оставить Тулузу. Даже ради тебя. Слишком многое поставлено на кон, чтобы поступаться этим. Но теперь… теперь я могу исполнить любое твое желание. Только вернись ко мне. Не сейчас, позже, когда все уляжется. Ты получишь все, что захочешь - деньги, драгоценности, наряды. Только будь рядом со мной. Всегда. Каждый день.  
\- А как же тогда быть с твоей безупречной репутацией? - напомнил Франсуа.  
\- Я создам для тебя должность при моем дворе, - мгновенно нашелся с ответом д'Арнье, из чего следовало, что он заранее обдумал свой план беседы с актером. Синие глаза исполнились одержимости, стремления любой ценой добиться своего. Он пожирал Франсуа взглядом - от босых ног до обнаженной груди и сережек в ушах. - Никто ничего не заподозрит. Я укрою тебя от слухов и сплетен, и ты….  
\- Ты будешь жить где-нибудь в задних комнатах твоего дворца, - согласно покивал Франсуа. - Таиться днем, выходить только по ночам, быть твоей желанной и порочной тайной за семью печатями. Всякий час опасаясь быть раскрытым и обнаруженным. Но - в полной роскоши и довольстве. Нет, Шарль. Благодарю, но - нет. Да, конечно, я понимал: ты никогда не последуешь за мной. Это была ложь, ложь во спасение и ради самообмана. Мечты, красивые и пустенькие, как мыльные пузыри, что пускают дети. Но и эта твоя идея - она тоже мыльный пузырь.  
\- Я мог бы тебя заставить, - Шарль сцепил пальцы на колене, костяшки побелели от напряжения. - Мог бы завтра же разогнать ко всем чертям ваш треклятый балаган и привезти тебя во дворец.  
\- Шарль, ты ли это? - изумленно вздернул брови Франсуа. - Кому, как не тебе, знать - невозможно добиться любви силой. Может, ты добьешься того, что я буду спать с тобой, но я перестану уважать тебя. А не это ли для тебя самое главное? Я все еще люблю тебя, Шарль, мой золотой лев. Ради этой любви, ради всего, что было между нами - не пытайся удерживать меня против воли. Я мог бы встречаться с тобой иногда - хочешь? - неуверенно предложил он.  
\- Нет, - судорожно дернул головой д'Арнье. - Или все, или ничего.  
\- Франсуа, что слу… - их голоса все-таки достигли спальни, разбудив мадемуазель Годен. Девушка сунулась в гостиную - облаченная в нижнюю сорочку Морана, доходившую ей до колен, с небрежно скрученными на затылке волосами, недоуменно моргающая и беззащитная. Будучи актрисой, Николетт тщательно продумала свой драматический выход на сцену, безошибочно подгадав решающий момент. Она совершенно не собиралась уступать Франсуа этому ледяному красавцу в рясе - или делиться с ним. Месье Моран будет принадлежать ей - вкупе со всеми его талантами и прочими достоинствами.  
\- И я не желаю довольствоваться объедками с твоего стола, - Шарль резко поднялся, сделав вид, что никакой босоногой и растрепанной девицы в комнате вовсе не существует. - До свидания, Франсуа. Вернее - прощай. Не трудись меня провожать, - он прошел мимо Николетт, не удостоив актрису и взглядом. Хлопнула закрывшаяся дверь.  
\- Вот и попрощались, - пробормотал Франсуа. Умом он понимал, что разлука с Шарлем была неизбежна, не сейчас, так через день, не при этих обстоятельствах, так при других, но их разговор все равно бы состоялся. Исход его был бы таким же, как сегодня. Франсуа Моран не желал возвращаться в золотую клетку. Ни на каких условиях. Даже к Шарлю. Он не солгал, говоря, что все еще любит д'Арнье и не в силах отказаться от своего чувства - только любовь его стала другой. Хрупкой, как лист обгоревшей бумаги, где едва-едва просматриваются отдельные слова, готовый при любом неосторожном движении рассыпаться в прах, марая углем пальцы.  
С этим нельзя было ничего поделать - только смириться, пожелав Шарлю д'Арнье удачи в его служении Господу.  
\- Франсуа? - Николетт настороженно смотрела темными глазами, тиская пальцами батистовые складки ворота слишком большой для нее мужской рубашки. - Все хорошо?  
\- Все плохо, но это не имеет значения, - отмахнулся Франсуа. - Когда в моей жизни хоть что-то было хорошо? Идем спать. У нас завтра репетиция, не забыла?  
\- Конечно, я помню, - согласно кивнула мадемуазель Годен, и от резкого движения узел ее волос рассыпался по плечам.

 

Отыскать живую пропажу для Ла Карваля не составило большого труда. Рыба ищет, где глубже, раненый зверь забивается в нору, злобно щелкая челюстями на приближающихся собак и охотников, пса тянет к собственной блевотине, актер неизменно возвращается на сцену.  
\- Марсель, сходи в «Театр Фортуны» на улице святого Оноре. Отыщи там Лилию, возьми за шкирку и притащи ко мне. Если заартачится, разрешаю дать ему пинков по заднице. Не больше трех. Но с чувством.  
Ординарец месье прокурора прибыл в театр как раз к началу репетиции. Франсуа, заметив в зале массивную фигуру подручного Ла Карваля, мысленно ухмыльнулся - что ж, столичный блюститель закона наконец вспомнил о нем. Изволив прислать вестника с приглашением. Не слишком куртуазным, конечно, но чего еще ожидать от месье прокурора.  
\- Я вернусь через час или два, - заверил труппу Франсуа, спрыгивая со сцены. - Раймон, остаешься за старшего. Прогоните третий акт в более быстром темпе, что-то он в третьем и четвертом действиях начинает нехорошо провисать.  
В Ратуше визитера провели по выкрашенным скучной блекло-желтой краской, усадили перед дверью кабинета, обитой потрескавшейся зеленой кожей в медных гвоздиках, и велели ждать. Марсель сунулся внутрь, сообщив: «Я его привел», и, браво стуча каблуками, удалился. Франсуа пожал плечами и уныло вздохнул. А он-то самоуверенно полагал, что смог отвоевать себе крохотное местечко в сердце Кантена де Ла Карваля.  
\- Входите, - крикнули из кабинета. Франсуа послушно зашел. Мрачный Ла Карваль просматривал некий длиннющий список, делая заметки на полях, и даже не поднял глаз, буркнув: - Что ж, с вами все в порядке, месье Моран. Я так и думал.  
\- Вашими молитвами, - Франсуа постарался убедить себя, что его ничуть не задевает холодность прокурора. Ла Карваль таков, каким его сотворили Господь и природа. К тому же он сейчас находится при исполнении обязанностей, ему некогда тратить время на нежности и долгие расспросы. - Я жив, вы тоже, вы поймали своих злодеев, а монсеньор скончался. Предваряя ваш вопрос: я не знаю, где мэтр Рийоль. Клянусь, я понятия не имел, что он собирается притащить меня на полуночное бдение.  
\- На котором ваше выступление было оценено по достоинству, - хмуро заметил прокурор.  
\- Ваше тоже, - отпарировал Франсуа. - Примите мои комплименты. Какой артист в вас умер, перефразируя покойного императора Нерона. Сцена по вам плачет…  
\- А по вам плачет тюрьма и галеры! - неожиданно озлился Ла Карваль, отшвыривая перо так, что оно улетело со стола. - Мать вашу, Франсуа! Я держал вас за человека с изрядным ветром в голове, но все-таки не лишенного крупицы порядочности и чести!  
\- Не понимаю, - опешил Франсуа. - Месье Ла Карваль, вы это… с вами точно все в порядке? Я видел, вас там здорово приложили по голове… Вы к лекарю наведывались?  
Прокурор медленно воздвигся над столом во весь рост. Под его пальцами, сомкнувшимися на закраине, скорбно похрустывал ломающийся деревянный бордюрчик. Франсуа испытал сильное желание юркнуть куда-нибудь под шкаф - хотя под огромное вместилище бумаг и отощавшая крыса бы не протиснулась. Тем не менее, актер не отвел взгляда и собрал все оставшееся у него мужество:  
\- Месье Ла Карваль, я не понимаю, чем заслужил столь сильное неудовольствие. Мне пришлось нанести телесные повреждения одному из господ друидов, но, даю вам слово, я защищался! Вернее, защищал. Этот скот, месье Эшавель, совсем свихнулся от воздержания и полез на Армана. Что мне оставалось делать - стоять и смотреть, как он пялит мальчишку? Я не рвался в герои, мне не оставили другого выхода! Я его что, убил? Вот черт.  
\- Да, вы спасли месье Шапри… но зачем же было доделывать за ублюдка его грязную работу? - грохнул прокурор. - На кой ляд вы сами…  
Франсуа сморгнул. Удивленно склонил голову набок. Откашлялся, подавив истеричный смешок.  
\- Месье Ла Карваль. Можете мне не верить, можете передать вашим допросных дел мастерам - но я не совершал того, что мне пытаются приписать. Послушайте, ну представьте сами. Нас едва не прикончили. Вокруг орут, прыгают и размахивают оружием. Вас и д'Арнье тащат на алтарь. Нас запихивают в какую-то каморку, и тут вваливается одержимое похотью животное в человеческом обличье. Я пытаюсь его остановить и мне это вроде удается. Я понятия не имею: вдруг сейчас к нам явится еще десяток его полоумных собратьев по вере? Все, о чем я мог думать - как поскорее унести ноги, и желательно в комплекте с головой, а отнюдь не о поспешном удовлетворении порочных страстей. Может, вы на такое и способны. Я - категорически нет. К тому же месье Арман совершенно не в моем вкусе, чтобы силой домогаться его сомнительной благосклонности. Это что, он вам такое рассказал?  
\- Да, - сокрушенно кивнул Ла Карваль. Франсуа не выдержал и расхохотался, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Слыша, как над его головой столичный прокурор нервно чертыхается и проклинает весь мир с его обитателями, актеров - в особенности. Потом что-то звякнуло, нежно булькнуло и рядом с локтем месье Морана возник до краев наполненный серебряный стаканчик, источающий аромат хорошего рейнвейна. Актер немедля схватил его, наблюдая сквозь мокрые ресницы за мечущимся по тесному кабинету Ла Карвалем: - А я ведь поверил, я ни мгновения не усомнился… Прибью гаденыша… Хрен ему, а не Париж, я ведь посулил взять его с собой… Франсуа, вы… ты простишь меня?  
\- У меня даже сил сердиться на вас нет, - честно признался Франсуа. - Лучше постарайтесь простить Армана. Ему действительно досталось. Может, у него от страха и боли в голове помутилось. Он хороший мальчик, но… слегка завидущий. Ему не пробиться в театре дальше вторых ролей, а в столице… может, из него еще и выйдет толк. Он теперь ваша прислуга?  
\- Вроде того, - Ла Карваль прихватил второй стул и уселся напротив Франсуа, налив и себе. Горлышко бутылки тоненько звякало по серебру. - Франсуа, ответь… Допустим, я предложил бы тебе составить мне компанию в путешествии в столицу - что бы ты ответил?  
\- Только мне одному? - прищурился Франсуа, все еще задыхаясь от нервного смеха и пытаясь представить, как он в замызганной каморке пытается изнасиловать Армана. Картинка выходила живописная, но непристойная.  
\- Разумеется, а кому же еще? - заломил черную бровь прокурор.  
\- Нашему театру в полном составе, - не замедлил с ответом месье Моран.  
Кантен замолчал, вращая чарку в сильных пальцах и глядя на протершийся казенный ковер у себя под ногами.  
\- У меня есть определенные знакомства, и я мог бы пристроить тебя в хорошую столичную труппу, - наконец раздумчиво проговорил он. - Я видел тебя на сцене и понял - тебе без твоей Мельпомены жизнь не мила. На первые роли, конечно, тебя бы не взяли, но через год-другой твое имя точно бы стало известным. Но я не всемогущ, к сожалению. Я могу похлопотать о твоей судьбе, но пристраивать целый провинциальный театр - уволь.  
\- У нас есть деньги, - напомнил Франсуа и тут же прикусил язык, потому что взгляд Ла Карваля стал прицельно-твердым:  
\- Кстати, друг мой! Куда подевались все те побрякушки, в которых ты щеголял на церемонии?  
\- Потерял по дороге, - месье Моран весьма схоже изобразил Жанно-дурачка.  
\- Будь осторожен, когда начнешь пристраивать их по ломбардам, - от души посоветовал Кантен. - И вот еще что… - он пошарил по карманам черного камзола, выложив поверх документов памятную золотую цепочку. - Жандармы нашли ее около алтаря. Она твоя, я же обещал. Возьми, сделай одолжение, - он пальцем подвинул украшение к Франсуа и вздохнул: - Я так понимаю, твой ответ - нет.  
\- Или едут все, или что мне там делать одному? - Франсуа отставил стакан, протянул руку, сцепив свои пальцы с пальцами Ла Карваля. - Поймите, я пока еще ничего из себя не представляю. Мне нужно учиться. К тому же, - он смешливо фыркнул: - У меня, кажется, появилась невеста. В юбке. С отличным приданым - пьесой, о которой в провинции еще не слышали. Мы добьемся признания здесь - и уж тогда сами отправимся завоевывать столицу. Вы поможете нам, если через год-другой наш табор объявится у порога Шатле? - он состроил умоляющую рожицу.  
\- Я подумаю, - Ла Карваль не выпускал тонкой ладони Франсуа, поглаживая ее, смотря на завораживающую игру света в глубинах рубинового сердца. - Твоя невеста - это Николетт, что ли? Хорошая барышня. Держись ее, Лилия и оставь мужчин в покое, а то они от тебя головы теряют… Кстати, о потерянных головах, - мысли прокурора неуклонно возвращались к почти завершенному делу. - Ты знаешь, что Изольда де Рамси умерла в тюрьме от яда? Она действительно была убийцей дам Лану - тут ты оказался абсолютно прав. А Терезу убил Эшавель - кстати, он все-таки остался жив, хотя ты крепко его отделал. До Парижа и суда дотянет, а там… - Ла Карваль выразительно черкнул большим пальцем по воздуху.  
\- Нет, я не знал о смерти мадам, - Франсуа вздрогнул, заметив: - Она мне нравилась. Несмотря ни на что. Так и не выдала, от кого получила фасон украденного платья. Только намекнула, что я тоже знаком с этим человеком и часто его вижу. Теперь я ломаю голову - кого она имела в виду? Кто был ее Тристаном, которому она хранила верность?  
\- Почему - Тристаном?: - не понял прокурор. - Ах да, Тристан и Изольда. В легенде, помнится, Изольда извела Тристана, чтобы тот не достался другой женщине. А в нынешние времена Тристан покончил с Изольдой, чтобы та не проболталась. Я не верю, что ее рыцарем и темным ангелом был Шосселен. Может, Рийоль? Но тому, похоже, плевать на женщин и мужчин скопом, он любит только сцену. Дело же обстояло так: Шосселена и его ублюдков-сподвижников действительно натравил на дядюшку князь де Сомбрей, задолжавший монету кардиналу де Рогану. Кардинал посулился простить княжеские долги в обмен на…  
Ла Карваль осекся. Взгляд черных глаз остекленел.  
\- В обмен на что? - потребовал продолжения заинтригованный Франсуа.  
\- Неважно, - пробормотал Кантен. - Не нужно тебе этого знать, целее будешь. Ты виделся с д'Арнье в последние дни?  
\- Виделся, - не стал отрицать Франсуа. - Мы… мы расстались, - актер допил последние капли рейнвейна и встал. - Месье прокурор, полагаю, вам надо работать на благо закона и справедливости. Мне тоже. По вашей милости я бросил труппу в разгар репетиции. Кстати, мы сегодня снова открыты и даем «Федру». Приходите, если пожелаете. Если нет - удачи вам в Париже. Надеюсь, вам понравилось ваше пребывание в Тулузе, - он хихикнул и тут же пожалел об этом - стремительно поднявшийся на ноги Ла Карваль сгреб его, крепко притиснув к себе. Не целуя, просто удерживая актера рядом с собой, зарывшись лицом в крутые завитки каштаново-рыжих локонов. Вдыхая их аромат и едва слышно бормоча в ухо с тяжелой жемчужной сережкой:  
\- Ты только живи. Слышишь? Живи, пожалуйста. Обещай, что не умрешь, как он… Напиши мне - хотя бы одну строчку в год, чтобы я знал: с тобой все хорошо. Обещай, Франсуа!  
\- Обещаю, - с легкостью согласился месье Моран. - Я буду писать. Чаще, чем раз в год.  
Ла Карваль так и не поцеловал его. Стиснул еще раз, до треска в ребрах, и оттолкнул, сухо проговорив: «Ступайте, месье Моран, всяческих вам благ и успехов».  
На ступеньках Ратуши Франсуа обнаружил парочку подозрительно знакомых личностей. Мари-Раймон и Николетт Годен, как два воробышка, сидели рядком и ели засахаренный изюм из бумажного фунтика.  
\- Вы почему тут? - грозно вопросил Франсуа. - Я на кого театр оставил?  
\- А я попросил Филиппа присмотреть за порядком, - безмятежно сообщил Раймон. - Это все она, - он обличающее ткнул пальцем в мадемуазель. Николетт улыбнулась и развела руками. - Решила, что тебя арестовали и мы больше никогда тебя не увидим. Ну, мы остановили фиакр и поехали сюда.  
\- Месье прокурор Ла Карваль, которому я оказывал определенную помощь в ведении следствия, просто хотел меня поблагодарить, - чопорно заявил месье Моран, отбирая лакомство. - Нечего здесь рассиживаться. Пошли репетировать. Кстати, милая моя Николетт… Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы выйти за меня замуж?  
\- Это предложение? - деловито осведомилась барышня Годен. - Если да, то я должна подумать. Если вы шутить изволите, то с вашей стороны, месье, дурно дразнить бедную честную девушку!  
\- Это предложение, бедная, но честная девушка, - хмыкнул Франсуа. - Между прочим! Никогда не мог понять, что, богатая девушка уже не может быть честной? Или бедная - нечестной?  
Держась под руки и легкомысленно болтая, троица актеров пересекла Ратушную площадь. Торопясь на репетицию, спеша навстречу своему будущему, устрашающе прекрасному и пугающему, о котором они сейчас даже не подозревали. Навстречу радости и гибели, предательству и верности, навстречу всему, что уготовила им жизнь под мирным и высокими небесами, еще не осененными трехцветными знаменем Революции и ее затмевающим горизонт дымным пожаром.  
В тот год они были еще молоды - и счастливы.  
И новая пьеса обещала дать хорошие сборы.

 

Писано жарким летом 2010 года в задымленном Подмосковье, с поддержкой верных друзей и надеждой на лучшие времена.


End file.
